Demonic Angel Angelic Demon
by Nights Child
Summary: Parents murdered when he was young, Kai is made to live through his life alone. This proves difficult for the teen as most teen angels don't have black wings, red eyes, and slate hair
1. Prologue

Hi all you wonderful people who will be very nice by reviewing when you're done reading. This fic kinda came to me when I had this sudden fling for angels, and I thought, hey, why not, I've done stupider things, so, this be the result.  
  
Kai: do them all a favor and shut up  
  
NC: owch, that hurts Kai  
  
Kai: really? Then my work is done.  
  
NC: please do the disclaimer before I wound you so drastically you'll never be able to cross your legs again.  
  
Kai: you wouldn't do that to me  
  
NC: *glares while reaching for scissors*  
  
Kai: Nights Child does not own beyblades, nor any of the characters, though she probably wishes she did so that what she does with me is relatively legal.  
  
NC: *cuts large hole in nice blue cargo pants*  
  
Kai: argh! Psycho!  
  
NC: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Kai: -_-  
  
NC: ok, you know the drill peoples, read and review! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demonic Angel – Angelic Demon  
  
Prologue – A demon in the Dark  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! Get out!"  
  
"Silence boy! Or you will meet the same fate as your stupid bitch!"  
  
"No! Never! I will not let you hurt them!"  
  
"Them?" A voice chuckled, the very sound chilling to the bone, to the marrow. "No, not them, just her. Your child will prove useful to us."  
  
"What?! No, he will not be yours, nor serve your purposes! He is our child, and will remain that way, not some twisted vile creature of your imagination!"  
  
"Then suffer the same fate, my 'son'!"  
  
A struggle broke out between the two males, one fighting to save their lives, one fighting to take them. Father against son. A woman sniffled, a single pearly tear trailing down her cheek, as she realised her husband was not going to win. And that single tear was all she could do. She could not step out to help him, could not leap to his defense, nor die by his side. For she held what they would both die for, she had sworn to protect him. As cries of pain reached a child's ears, he cringed against his mothers side, whimpering slightly. "Shh darling, you must keep quiet." The woman held the child close, his eyes flashing their faint red glow.  
  
Meanwhile, the last sounds of pain crept towards them. A gurgling sound reached the pairs ears, and the woman shuddered, suppressing the sobs that threatened to tear from her throat. A thud was heard, as the body of her love fell to the floor. The smallest of gasps escaped her lips, and her lustrous white wings shivered with her body. Bending over, she silently gathered the small child in her arms, wings black as the darkness around them, rustling slightly with the movement. The single sound bringing footsteps ever closer to her and her treasure.  
  
"No," she whispered. Turning, her feet sounded against the carpeted floor, as she made a dash for the door. Her assailant caught the sound instantly, and the thud of following footsteps could be clearly heard, as he gave chase. Whimpering in fear, the frightened mother flung open the front door, and launched herself into the air. The child clutched in her arms cowered even further into the tight embrace, as the sound of leather against the wind caught his ears. He followed. 'Heaven,' she thought, 'I must get to heaven. I must save him!'  
  
The wind whipped furiously at their clothes, and the sound of beating wings was all that was heard, as a frightened angel propelled itself upwards, struggling to find the strength for both herself and her child. Then their momentum was stopped. The mother screamed, lashing out blindly with her feet, as the once two figures, now became three, began to fall toward the ground. "Let me go! Help!" "Silence pitiful wench!" The child whimpered again, poking his head out of the protective embrace to see his mothers face, distorted in pain, as she struggled against the hold around her wings and throat. "Mama?!" The ground came closer, closer, and still, she struggled. When the ground finally became too close, she gave up, allowing the darkness to consume her. But her punishment for love was not over. As they neared the ground, her assailant seized the hand of the child and released her limp body, allowing it to slam into the ground.  
  
"MAMA!!!"  
  
The child in his grasp screamed for the fallen angel, but the demon held no emotion for this screaming bundle, just revenge for ruining his line of leaders. Landing lightly, he dropped the screaming child, and proceeded to the crumpled from, now slowly regaining consciousness. He seized a fistful of the woman's hair, and pulled her to her feet by it. She gasped in pain. "NO! LEAVE HER!" The young child cried, charging forward, of the mind to kill whoever was hurting his mother this way. No one had the right. No one should do this to her. "No love!" was all she could whimper, as her pride and joy lunged at her assailant. The child's brave lunge was cut short, as the demon lashed out with his clawed wing, sending the small child sailing backwards to slam into the ground, where he remained. "You bastard! He's your grandson! And you murdered your son!" "Because you got your hands on him. You weakened my family line, you turned my son into the pitiful weak being I slaughtered not five minutes ago, and for that, your death and child will be my payment for his life." Claws extended from the demons hands, a good ten centimeters long.  
  
"Hello?! Are you there?! Call out, show us where you are!"  
  
The light of many flames caught the demons eyes, and he cursed. "I will take your child, and he will be my instrument for the defeat of your kind! Now, I want you to die, being the first, but knowing how much pain there is in living."  
  
The child could only watch now from where he lay, as the demon plunged his claws into his mothers stomach, taking satisfaction in the scream that tore from her bruising throat, before wrenching them upward. He watched as blood seeped from her body, as her wings fell and hung limply by her side, as her eyelids fluttered and fell, hiding the dying light in her once brilliant eyes.  
  
Dropping the body, the demon began to lick the blood from his claws before he turned to make his way to the child. His eyes reflected in the light like the glint off steal, his face holding no emotion bar the smirk of satisfaction that played on his lips for getting what he wanted. Until the flaming spear ripped into his wing. He let out a growl of hatred and pain, before spinning to face his opponent. Or opponents. A flock of 15 angels floated before him, and all he could do was curse and snarl as he spun and fled, vowing he would take back what was rightfully his.  
  
"You four, go after him!" An angel cried. Four angels turned and took off in the direction of the demon, though no-one would catch him, regardless of his torn wing.  
  
The small child whimpered, and crawled towards his mother, who's blood still left her lifeless from. "Mama?" Lights danced around them as the angels approached, but came to an abrupt stop at the scene before them. The black winged angel child, the dying mother. The blood. They could only watch, as the child grasped her hand, whimpering to her for some sign of life.  
  
"Mama? Please mama, wake up, come back... don't leave me alone here," the red eyes filled with tears, which the child valiantly tried to fight away, but could not, and had them stream down his pale ivory skin. "Kai." "Mama?!" The child's eyes widened, and he clung to her form. "Child," she gurgled, "I'll never leave you, never. Kai, do you hear me? I'll never leave you." "Promise?" "Yes Kai, I promise," she gasped. She forced her eyes open, to view her child for the last time, and it pained her even more then the wounds in her chest, to see the crystal tears in his eyes. "I promise."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, what do ya think? I also slipped in a quote from the series Trigun. I may have changed it only slightly, but if anyone can tell me what it is, will dedicate next chapter to them. ^_^ Ok, so, next chapter will have Kai and Tala, and will be better than this one. Let me know what you thought by hitting the little purple button down below. Don't care if its criticism. Heck, you can flame my ass if you truly feel its that bad, cause I really wanna know. So review! ^_^ 


	2. Friends

Uhuh, yes, I'm back. Thought I should keep this going for some form of entertainment. I want to wish a friend of mine a Happy Birthday, though they don't read fan fiction, so really, im just going on. *growls* must write out stuff for a creative writing competition coming up. Sounds easy huh? Well I'm having the biggest attack of writers block possible! Ack!! *mutters, left eye twitching* Then there are the two other assignments I haven't decided to start. Yet still, I manage to write plenty a fan fiction.  
  
Dragon Pheonix77 – Thanks  
  
Black Kitten - ^_^  
  
Kuroi Kitty – Okies  
  
Sara Felton - *blushes* Thank you! ^_^  
  
Tass – Thanksies, glad you love the description  
  
Obitpoh – Merci  
  
Okies peoples, read and review.  
  
Kai: let go of me!  
  
NC: Nah, *cuddles even closer into said teens nice big black wings*  
  
Kai: ugh.  
  
Disclaimer do hicky: me, own Beyblades? Hardly  
  
Chapter One – Friends  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tala! Mind your wings!"  
  
The red heads eyes narrowed at the order, but he tucked his snowy white wings in close to his body as he somersaulted over a slate haired teen. This proved little help, for as soon as he landed, he was served with a side winding kick to his chest. The startled teen let out an 'omph' as he sailed through the air to land on his ass. He sat up, wincing while he rubbed his rear.  
  
"Thanks a lot Kai! I won't be able to sit for a week!"  
  
Chuckling met his ears, and he rose his eyes to his friend, currently removing the binds from around his sleek black wings, the wings being one of many unusual traits of the enigmatic teen.  
  
"Its no problem Tala," he replied, still chuckling. "With poor defenses like that, you deserved it."  
  
Tala scowled. "Oh bite me."  
  
Bonds removed, the red eyed teen turned to view his friend. Sighing, he approached, walking behind him and helping him to his feet, as well as beginning to unstrap the straps binding his comrades wings.  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
"And why not?" Tala smirked.  
  
Kai tugged sharply on the strap. "You aren't in any position to fight back."  
  
Smirking, Tala turned from Kais diligent moving hands. "Then I'll submit." He pressed his lips to the ivory skinned teen. Kais surprise was short lived and barely shown, as he instantly fought for dominance, never being one to step down from a challenge. He savored the intense look of lust in the brilliant blue orbs of his friend, and the sweet taste of his lips. Tala stepped down, not making an effort to fight. Kai pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong now? Are my wings not tucked back right? Wrong position?" Tala sighed in frustration, so Kai kissed him again.  
  
"No, but its no fun if you won't fight back or put some effort in."  
  
Tala pouted. " Yeah, well, its hard after training with you. Slave driver." He muttered the last part, but Kais exceptional hearing caught it, and he smirked before grabbing the red head around the waist and launching them both into the air.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Tala glanced down and snarled. "You bastard, undo my wings!"  
  
"Want me to risk it in mid air?"  
  
"Yes! Because you, being the strange psychotic asshole that you are can do it while hanging onto me. So do it!"  
  
Kai smirked. Talas attempt to piss him off hadn't worked, having been close since early child hood, but he figured he'd set the arrogant angel straight. So he let him go.  
  
"KAI!!"  
  
Tala twisted about in an attempt to reach his wings, and the one strap that held them down. He gasped and flung out his hand to catch the cord, wrenching it to release his wings. Too late. Just as the ground raced to greet him, he was caught in a pair of strong, muscular arms, wearing heavy red arm bands.  
  
"Kai you sick twisted fuck!" He hissed in shock. He struggled free of the arms and beat his wings to raise himself away from his laughing friend.  
  
"You knew I wouldn't let you hit the ground." Kai laughed.  
  
Tala had to stop and watch his friend, as the sight was so rare to see. Kai hardly ever laughed or showed any sign of emotion, and seeing him laugh made him feel as though his recent humiliation was worth it. He loved the way the teens eyes would light up, only for the moment, and how his features behind the four blue triangles that painted his face were so much more prominent and defined. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.  
  
Kai noticed this and adopted a quizzical look. "What?"  
  
Tala allowed his smile to show now, and he studied his friend before answering. "You. Seeing you happy, laughing its ... captivating."  
  
Kai blushed ever so slightly, though he fought hard to hide it. "Really? He replied as non-chalently as possible, "Why?" Tala shrugged. "Well, its rare to see you so care free." Kai smiled at Tala now, causing the red head to blush too. "Only around you."  
  
They both just hovered there, gazing at each other, until Kai decided to notice the fast setting sun near the horizon. He sighed.  
  
"Come on Tala, we have to get back, or they'll get suspicious, and send out the hounds."  
  
Tala scowled again. "Stupid prats, don't know why they trust them, as much use as an angel with no wings." He went into silent muttering and cursing, Kai beginning to chuckle again before beating his black wings skywards. Tala, still cursing, followed, not sparing their secret training grounds another glance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here come the strays."  
  
"About bloody time."  
  
"Alert master."  
  
"Right."  
  
The voices banter was cut short, as one left, and the others flew out to meet the two 'strays.'  
  
"About time you decided to grace us with your presence Kai."  
  
Kai ignored the start of his normal taunts, as he did their presence. He ignored everything that didn't affect him in some way, but always noted what happened around him. The boys realised this wasn't going to get through to him, and decided on another tactic. Waiting till both Kai and Tala had moved past, he leapt forward, seizing Talas wings, and throat. Kai had sensed the movement and turned to watch.  
  
"What do you think of this freak?" the boy, Izac, smirked. Kai just stared, which tended to piss his assailants off. "Well? Maybe I should strangle him and say it was in self defense." Kai sighed at their stupidity. Tala just grinned, before reaching his hand back and seizing Izacs wrist. In a single fluid movement, Tala had switched places with the boy, before hurling the shocked asshole at his friends.  
  
"Told you it would come in handy."  
  
"And of course you are always right, aren't you Kai." Tala mocked.  
  
The three boys fought to keep themselves in the air, as they disentangled themselves.  
  
"Fuck you Kai!"  
  
Kai snorted. "In your dreams maybe. My nightmares though."  
  
All three boys growled and lunged for the slate haired youth, who flared his great black wings, before tucking them into his body and darting beneath them, so fast his presence was a mere blur. His wings shot out to stop him and he floated up to where the boys had previously hovered. All that in the span of about 5 seconds.  
  
"You know you can't catch him, nor can you beat him, so why do you insist on punishing yourself every afternoon?" Tala questioned all of their sanity. Kai inwardly agreed. The only reason he didn't attack was because he would be punished for it. Hell, he was punished for his self defense these days. What was he talking about, he was punished for the hell of it.  
  
"Shut up Ivanov!" One spat. Kai followed Talas verbal assault.  
  
"Aww, does the truth hurt that much?"  
  
Three heads snapped back in Kais direction once again, and he sighed, as once again, all three darted tward the red eyed teen. With a single beat of his wings, Kai propelled himself atleast five meters into the air, before forward somersaulting to dive and land at Talas side.  
  
All three boys spun, seething. None could think of anything insulting to say to Kai that they hadn't already said a thousand times before.  
  
"Why do you bother Tala? With ... that!" they tried to recover. Tala shrugged at them, while Kai turned, ignoring them.  
  
"I find ways." With that, the red head turned an followed the pair of black wings, already coming to rest around the teens shoulders as he relaxed, and approached their 'home.'  
  
Kai hated having to call this place his home. This was not, and never would be his home. He didn't care that he had never had a home as it was. Kai was certain, that your home made you feel safe, secure, that your home was a place that held your brightest memories. Therefore, this was not Kais home.  
  
"Ahhh, Kai, someone has requested that they see you as soon as you arrived."  
  
Turning, Kai now noticed the 'mistress' of the house surveying him from the shadows of a doorway. She was drinking in his form, looking him up and down, but this he ignored. Instead, he raised an eyebrow to her comment. She chuckled at the look. Kai hated her laugh, her eyes, the way they were so dead. She was tired of what she did here, tired of caring, and it showed only too well with the way she treated some of the orphans. Kai, and a few, were spared her vengeful side, as she, regardless of their age, lusted after them, sometimes getting what she wanted. But never with Kai. Ever. Tala either, Kai wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Yes, believe it or not, someone has requested 'your' presence."  
  
Kai noted this before turning to Tala. He didn't feel like leaving his best friend out here with the perverted excuse of a woman.  
  
"No Kai, just you. Only you are needed."  
  
He hated to have to leave him, but if he persisted or gave anything away that might indicate he worried for Tala, she would then whinge and bitch at the 'master,' which usually resulted in Kai getting the shit kicked out of him as well as into him. Not to mention Tala getting ticked. Tala flicked him a glance before placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a light push towards the door. "Go," he hissed. The teen turned towards her, before shrugging and heading through the door.  
  
Tala watched his friend go with an ache in his heart. 'Its your time to leave Kai.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yessss, establishing our gorgeous angel and his dear red head. Let me know what you think, reviews mean I continue wiv da ficcie. *makes puppy eyes* so pwease review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Leaving

Hello, yes, I'm updating as often as I can, during the holidays, as they are about to end. Which sucks, but you already knew that didn't you? Thanks: coda Kuroi Kitty youko-love: Well, I didn't plan on it, and I didn't really... fit it in, but its a lot of Kai/Tala fluff. Oh, and I am not letting Voltaire get Kai... yet. ^_^ Tassy: sorry? Obitpoh: someone said there was, but thank you anyway. I'll do my best to keep it that way  
  
Disclaimer: me? Own beyblades? Can't say I do  
  
Chapter Two – Leaving  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai pushed open the door, stepping into the colorless room and immediately looking for his requestor. He found him, in the form of a short, bald, old man, with a white moustache. The man smiled, taking in Kais form, particularly his wings, then looking him straight in the eye. His eyes held no distrust, no malice, no taunts or repulsion, just plain and straight acceptance.  
  
"Hello Kai, nice to meet you."  
  
Kai didn't respond, just stood there gazing down the man.  
  
"Fair enough, but before you decide on 'anything', hear me out."  
  
This surprised Kai somewhat, though he didn't show it. He was used to people he ignored giving up, leaving him alone, but this man... Kai got the impression this guy was different.  
  
"Take a seat. My name is Mr Dickinson." Here, he extended his hand . Kai studied it for a minute before taking it firmly. "Quite a grip you've got there." 'And your point for that comment is...?' "Kai, I've come here to ask if you would consider returning with me to my home, before being enrolled in a nearby high school. Kai nearly fell of his chair. 'Could someone show this guy the door to reality?'  
  
"Your schooling would be paid for completely, by me, and I think it a good opportunity for your studies to be furthered. I know the orphanage provides some schooling, but I feel you need something more."  
  
He sat there silently now, regarding Kai with interest and curiosity. Kais mind was thrown into complete confusion. Leave here? Sure, he'd considered it, even dreamt of the great day, but what about Tala? He couldn't leave him here. And going to a high school with your average critical and psychotic teens when you looked the way Kai did, didn't seem so intelligent.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kai looked him in the eye. "Why?"  
  
Mr Dickinson thought about it for a moment before replying.  
  
"It's a feeling I must follow. And I also believe the apparent fighting and flying skills you have would be of great use."  
  
"For whom?"  
  
"Some... tenants of mine."  
  
Kais eyes narrowed. He wasn't about to be some guys puppet for anything. He stood abruptly, ready to leave.  
  
"Please Kai, you could also improve your skills, teach others, and you would finally have some freedom." Kai couldn't help pausing at the thought. Freedom. He'd never be free. If he thought about it, if he was honest with himself, he couldn't leave for one reason. Or more, one person. Tala. He didn't need freedom if he had the red head by his side.  
  
"It's not that."  
  
He turned away from the old angel, his hand already on the door handle, pushing away any thoughts that had encouraged the ideas the old man presented.  
  
"Please Kai," he spoke again, a slight note of desperation and sincerity in his voice, causing the teen to turn, door half open. He approached, coming to stand beside him. "Please think about it." Here, the old man pushed a slip of paper into Kais hand. The slate haired teen glanced down, then back into the kindly old eyes. Ten minutes later, the man left the orphanage, alone, and pondering the reason for the teens sad dismissal of his proposition.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You did what?!"  
  
In the small dining room, heads turned to stare at the red head, who was now standing and staring at his friend. His friend sat quietly, head down, a look of indifference on his face behind the blue markings. Glancing around, Tala regained his composure enough to glare at those staring at him. He sat. Chatter gradually returned to the room.  
  
"What the hell would you do that for Kai?! The teen hissed at him in an under tone. Kai shrugged. They had already finished both their meager meals, provided by the orphanage, and sat ready to be dismissed from the room.  
  
"I do as I please," was his reply.  
  
If they hadn't been in the presence of every other child or angel there, Tala would have decked his life long friend. How could he just throw away this offer? This chance? He was having 'freedom' served to him on a silver platter, then saying he wasn't a gourmet!  
  
A bell chimed from over in the corner, and Kai stood immediately, walking straight out the door. Tala stood so fast to follow him, his chair flew back, crashing against the wall. Once again, all eyes turned to him, and he growled at them as a response. Leaping from the table, Tala darted after the pair of black wings receding down the dark hallway. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai sat on the cold tiled roof, gazing at the stars. He lay on his back, his wings having gotten comfortable enough to provide a feathery cushion.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
The teen beside him sighed. "Why did you really turn down that offer?"  
  
"Its none of your concern Tala, so lets drop it?"  
  
Tala turned and propped himself up on his elbows. "No. You know why? I think you should take it."  
  
Kai snorted. "Good thing I don't always rely on what you think."  
  
Tala scowled, but dismissed the comment. "Kai, if I was being offered a home, what would you do?"  
  
Kai's response was instant. "Kick your butt out the door and tell you to write soon."  
  
"Then why should I do any different?"  
  
Kai froze. Tala had him there.  
  
"You're doing this for me aren't you?"  
  
Kai sighed, before nodding reluctantly. Tala kicked him.  
  
"What was that for?!" Kai snapped in irritation, red eyes flashing in the dark.  
  
"I don't need you here to protect me!" the red head hissed in anger. "You have to take this chance Kai, you have to. And you don't have to worry about me Phoenix, I can make way."  
  
Kai started at being called Phoenix. He hadn't called him that in a long time. "I know you can, but can I make mine?"  
  
Tala snorted this time. "Don't give me that Kai, you are and always will be the strongest person I have ever known, something like this I'm sure you can take in your stride."  
  
Kai inwardly cursed. Tala knew him to well. "So what do you propose I do?"  
  
Tala reached and pulled the depressed teen into sight, so that both held each others gaze. "Go." Kai studied his friend, the conviction behind his words and in his eyes. Sighing, he allowed a small grin to grace his lips. "Ok wolf."  
  
Tala perked at the name, and gave Kai a wolfish grin. "Hey, you can always write."  
  
Kai smirked, and pulled the Wolf to him. Gently, he placed a kiss on the smooth pink lips. At first, Tala just accepted the embrace, so Kai went to pull away. Tala seized his head with one of his hands and crushed Kais lips to his own. Kai returned the kiss as passionately, deepening it and moving as close to the angel as possible. Kai pressed his lips to Talas, hard, his tongue pushing against Talas bruising lips for entrance into his mouth. Tala hesitated only a second, before parting his lips, Kais tongue entering his mouth. Tala pulled back. Kai looked slightly startled, and both lay there, staring at each other and breathing heavily.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Kai questioned, an intense look of concern in his crimson eyes.  
  
Tala chuckled. "Of course not. But," he paused, taking another deep breath. "But, I want you to promise me something." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what's that?" "Will you promise?" Kai hated having to agree to anything he didn't have the gist of, but it was Tala. Sighing, Kai nodded his head in ascension. Tala sighed, before taking a deep breath. "I want you to promise, when you leave, when you go, you have to move on." Kai stared. Whatever he had been expecting Tala to say, it sure as hell wasn't his. "What?" "I don't want you to hold on to... this. I want you to move on. Don't tie yourself to me, please. I want you to promise you wont hang onto this and stop yourself from experiencing something more." Talas piercing blue eyes looked deep into Kais own fiery orbs. 'How can he want me to promise that?' Kai was trying hard not to imagine himself with any other angel in his arms other then Tala. Hey, who was going to come after him any way? "Tala..." "No, Kai, promise me. If anything should happen to you while you're gone, go for it. Don't you dare hold back because of me. Promise me." Kai sighed, lowering his gaze. "Damn it Kai! I don't want you to feel like you owe me something or that you need me. You can't hang on to this, it will soon be the past. Now promise me." "Or what?" Kai said, eager to find someway to get out of this. "Or I'll... go inside." Kai raised his eyes again to Talas. They were practically pleading with him to agree, to make this promise Kai didn't think he'd be able to keep. Yet Tala insisted he do this. Did he actually think he would meet someone higher up in the clouds? Kai doubted ever meeting anyone who had excepted him as much as Tala. And he wanted to hang on to Tala forever, hold him forever. "Kai?" The blue orbs bore into him again, and he felt himself submitting under the gaze. "I promise." Tala smiled, before pulling Kai at him for another kiss. "Good," he whispered, before claiming the teens mouth. Kai lost himself in Tala, his hair, his eyes, his smell, his body. He savored every aspect of him, no small detail too small for Kai to note. As the moon crossed the sky, the stars shone, and Kai moved onto Tala, his black wings coming around to encompass them both, shielding them from the world, so that all they knew in that moment, was each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kai, will you stop? You have to go already!"  
  
Kai grimaced at the thought. He didn't want to leave Tala. He didn't want to leave. Nope, he wasn't leaving Tala. End of story. Period. Slender arms wrapped around his waist and right arm, pushing and pulling him forward. He tried to struggle out of it, but Tala held the lock until they were side by side with the old, graying angel. Mr Dickinson smiled kindly, clearly trying to be understanding of Kais situation. "Come Kai."  
  
Kai turned to Tala. Tala meanwhile, pushed him forward. "Yes, go Kai." The black winged angel let out a low growl at his friend, to which he just received a smirk. Tala held out his hand. "See you soon?" Kai didn't want to take it. He didn't want to seal anything, didn't want to promise anything as he remembered doing so last night. He didn't want to leave him. Yet he looked up, into the calm and assuring gaze of ice blue, and took his hand without further hesitation. "Real soon."  
  
The old man smiled again, before turning and beating his wings to make himself airborne, floating higher up into pale blue skies. Tala let go of Kais hand, yet Kai continued to grip Talas. Tala gazed into his eyes. "I know you won't forget me." Kai still didn't let go. Images of him being torn away from his mothers body flashed across his mind, but he pushed them down. Tala sighed, looked at him, and smirked, before reaching back to one of his wings. Kais eyes never left Talas, and Tala kept his full concentration on Kai.  
  
"Here."  
  
Kai lowered his hand, then his eyes, to see Tala presenting him a single, pure white feather. Kais fingers handled it deftly, as though a fragile trinket that might break with the smallest gust of wind. Smiling for the first time that day, he looked back up at his friend. His wolf.  
  
"Now move."  
  
Kai smirked, giving Tala a final glance, before he spun and launched himself into the air, clutching the solitary feather tight to his chest. His heart began to ache, as he left behind the closest thing he'd ever felt to family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was that? I realise I put Kai on the slightly 'emotional' side in that, but he's like that around Tala. And Tala was ever the special friend/lover by making him promise to move on. Though I can't be sure if he will or won't. Mmm, review and tell me what you think. Should Kai hold onto Tala, or should he end up with someone else? Next chapter: Kai sees his new home and meets his 'roommates' 


	4. Home'

Hello all. Yes, I am updating, and no, I down right refuse to abandon this fic, so it will continue! I have a whole plot line and everything! And it was the first fic I ever 'did' have a plot for.

So, many thanks to those who reviewed, after reading over them, I've motivated myself to update! Mwahahaha!

Dedicated to: Orange Lemons, for faithfully helping me along my rocky fan fiction road. Everyone, go review and read her stuff, its brilliant.

Disclaimer: Hmmm, I do not own Beyblade, I would have thought that was obvious.

Chapter Three – 'Home'

---------

Curious glances followed the sleek black wings, as Mr Dickinson and Kai made their way through the crowded streets of heaven. All wanted a glimpse of the black winged 'angel', with eyes as red as the fires of hell, and hair the color of ice.

Some whispered demon as he walked past, disbelief and malice beneath their voice, but Kai just ignored them. He'd heard it all before, even when he was a child. He was forced to grow up fast, as adults and teens alike would berate him with verbal abuse. Other times, the abuse had not been verbal.

Kai could tell though, many held their tongues because of the old man in front. He surely held some manner of authority if it saved Kai from the taunts and abuse.

They continued walking this way for atleast another ten minutes, attracting a sizeable crowd, with Kai receiving many a disapproving look.

Kai had, meanwhile, been watching everyone and everything. He knew that there were no kids or teens in these crowds, and so assumed them to be in school.

He also made light to notice all prominent stores or facilities, not to mention bars and pubs. Hey, he and Tala had enjoyed some of the finer wines as well as the strong liquors, becoming daring in their youth and pinching it from the secret stashes of the head mistress, yet they hadn't passed many of them at all, which could mean more traveling for Kai in the night.

At last, they reached a large building, big enough to house every angel Kai had seen today. In the foyer.

This place was huge. Kai instantly began taking mental notes. Mr Dickinson passed by all the foyer desks, receptionists waving, then gawking at Kai.

Still, he ignored them.

Mr D. pushed through several doors, and walked a couple of hallways, all noted by Kai. The walls were a soft white cream color, with some floral patterns etched here and there. A few times, he saw the letters BBA printed in places, but he put that on his 'note' list. At last, they emerged, into a large room that looked very much like the living room of a dorm. Enlarged about a thousand times.

Kai had to stop a moment, taking the chance to see his new 'home.' It was big, and Kai felt that was an understatement. Right now, it looked like they might have stepped into a new world. The teen turned himself in a circle. He took in the huge living room, with two long couches as well as single plush chairs dropped here and there. The chairs colors ranged from blue to black to purple even, throwing them into contrast with the rest of the room which looked like someone had thrown paint bombs at the walls, leaving the paint to dribble, and dry.

A fire place sat in the wall, and most of the chairs faced it. Looking down a hallway, he saw what looked like the kitchen, which was also bordering on the large size, from what Kai could see. Kai turned back to see Mr Dickinson smiling at him.

"I know it seems a bit big, but you'll get used to it, in time. Come, I'll show you to your room."

'Your room? As in 'my' room?' Kai was a little disbelieving , he'd never had anything of his own that hadn't needed to be shared. Clothes included.

The small bag that hung from his shoulder held a few sets of clothes and his blue paint. Thats it. That and Talas feather, tucked deep in Kais cargo pocket.

The grey winged angel proceeded up a flight of stairs, then turned down a corridor which had five doors down its sides. The angel walked down till he reached the very last door, the 2nd door on the right side. Here, he turned the knob, and pushed the door wide, stepping back to allow Kai through. Kai stepped into the room, only to come to a complete halt.

It was...amazing, to Kai.

The room was atleast, 'atleast', four by four meters wide, with a large double bed on a wooden bed frame, that had a white, near see through curtain draped around the head rest.

A bookshelf stood on one wall, half full. Then there was a closet to his left. A large, glass sliding door opened up onto a balcony, which looked down on the streets of heaven.

Kai finally snapped back to reality when he heard Mr. D chuckling behind him. Kai stepped further into the room, his eyes constantly raking over everything. That he didn't have to share. He almost danced at the fact, but choked back the 'whoop' threatening to break loose.

He laid his bag gently on the bed, and turned back to the door.

"Now Kai, you don't have to call me 'dad' or any nonsense like that. Understand?"

Kai nodded. He was a little relieved if nothing else.

"Call me Charles, when you're angry," he smiled slightly, "or Mr. D any other time. Or you can just smile and nod. Also, tomorrow will be your first day at the high school, the boys, once they're set, will show you the way there in the morning. I also notice you haven't many clothes, so, Saturday, I will give you some money, and the boys will show you around and you can get something to wear. Okay?"

Kais eyes had widened slightly at the timetable already organized for him, but he was never one to complain, and considered his best bet was just to nod. So he did.

The response seemed to satisfy Mr. D, as he launched into another speech.

"There are another four boys residing in this dorm currently. They are Rei Kon, Max, Kenny, or more fondly nick named 'chief', a regular little genius he is. Then, there is Tyson. He is one that speaks, and he will, at great length, whether you want him to or not, and is a bit rambunctious.

You will be living here with all of them, and once you've gotten to know them, I hope you will also train them in the skills you know. They,"

"Why me?"

"Pardon?"

"Why is it you wish 'me' to train them? Surely there are highly skilled angel warriors of some sort about up here? And I'm also curious as to why they have to be 'trained' at all."

Mr D. analyzed Kai with that intrigued look, before answering.

"Truthfully Kai, its because you are indeed a very talented fighter, and because I consider it a good opportunity for all of you to become closer together. Self defense is also very important."

"Mmm..." 'You aren't telling me everything, but I'll bare it, for now.'

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the boys will be home soon, half an hour give or take. So, is there anything you need?"

Kais mind was busy absorbing information that had either been spoken or indicated. His vocals were once again down, from shock, so he managed to shake his head.

"Okay. I'll leave you to adjust then. If you need me, well, just call, there's a good chance I'll hear you, no matter where abouts I am in here."

He stood with a smile.

"I realize this might be hard, your first couple of days, but I hope you get used to it."

He turned and headed out the door, leaving Kai in a bizarre dream state that could've had him pinching himself, if he hadn't already done it earlier that morning.

------

After arranging his small set of personal belongings in the closet, which dwarfed just how much he owned, Kai had instinctively begun to check out his room.

First checking that his door had a lock, which it did, and to which he immediately shut and locked said door, he turned to his large bed. He wasn't used to the space being offered him. He had been quite content to have a dark corner, as that was what he was used to, and all the better to hide his black wings.

But, as he didn't know how long this new freedom would last....

Kai launched himself at the bed, in an arch, to where he landed on his chest, the mattress bouncing and shifting as it accounted for his weight.

After spending a few minutes bouncing on the bed, the teen rose, straightened the blue quilt with as much dignity as possible, and walked to the balcony. Sliding the glass door open, he stepped out into a soft breeze. It ruffled his feathers, and soothed his skin, bringing a sense of calm.

The view was brilliant.

Kai realized he could watch the sunrise from where his room was positioned, and if he so desired to see the sunset, he would fly up to the roof.

Below, the streets thronged with angels, and Kai fought the urge to drop something large on to their unsuspecting heads. Hey, he was a male teenager after all.

Taking in a final contented breath of the afternoon breeze, he returned to his room, this time going straight to the bookshelf.

His eyes raked over the books, pulling off a few that looked interesting from their titles. Then, clutching his pile, he stalked over and dumped them into his bed. He seized the most interesting he'd seen, The Da Vinci code, and lost himself in the words.

-------

It had been more than half an hour, and Kai was already a third of the way immersed into the exciting murder mystery, when he heard the arrival of voices downstairs.

He figured these were his 'room mates', and decided on going out and scaring the shit out of them when it was a little darker, but all he could here was the same voice, again and again, constantly keeping up the same decibel.

Finally, after reading the same sentence five times, and not absorbing it once, he stood up in irritation, and decided it was time to greet his new friends.

Stalking over to the door, he unlatched the lock and stepped into the hall.

The voices filtered there way up from the living room, and Kais feet moved silently across the floor, till he stood on the landing surrounding the upper level, looking down on the living room.

-------

"Tyson, you're never going to get the fire going like 'that', Kenny sighed in exasperation, approaching the boy crouched before the large open fire place.

"Sure I can chief! No sweat, watch..." The teen seemed to fiddle with the fireplace for a few moments.

Sighing again, the Chief came closer, until the fireplace roared into life, flames leaping out to graze his skin. He leapt back with a shriek.

"Ack! TYSON!"

Laughter filtered through the oversize room, and Kenny spun to glare at the offender.

"Shut up Rei!"

Meanwhile, a vibrant blonde came bounding over, a look of amusement on his face.

"Tyson? You ok? Or do we have to call for a nurse again?"

The boy that had originally been tending the fireplace, now lay splayed across the floor, his hands covering his face while he groaned.

"Tyson?"

The boy pulled himself into a sitting position, his hands still covering his face.

Rei's mirth could still be heard, as the teen did his best to get himself under control.

"Tyson, you didn't... did you?" The blonde questioned, a smile beginning to plaster itself across his face.

Tyson dropped his hands. "Yes."

The next sounds to fill the room were those of the three teens, doubled up in hysteric giggles.

Tyson just growled, before pulling himself to his feet.

"Aw, shut up guys, its not that bad."

This only served to increase the sound level in the room, Max and Chief being brought to tears of mirth. Tyson glared and slapped the blonde next to him on the shoulder.

"Shut up Max!"

Spinning around, he stalked over toward Rei, and toward a mirror on the wall. Pulling himself up in front of it, he assessed his problem.

No eyebrows, and singed feathers. Again.

He scowled. This was the third time in four weeks, and he'd just spent the last week regrowing them.

He decided there was nothing he could do about it, having already tried using eyeliner to have eyebrows. Of course, it had had to have rained that day.

The memory made him scowl even further.

Having the most control of the group, it was Rei who finally regained his composure.

"Tyson, come here, I'll help brush off your wings."

The blunette gladly accepted the invitation, bounding over and plonking himself in an armchair.

Rei came up behind him, gently beginning to wipe and brush the soot from the charred feathers. Rei smiled again at the sight of them, his pointed canines flashing in the light of the fire, his amber eyes alight with mirth and compassion for his friend.

As Tyson began to relax under the soft caresses of Reis hands on his wings, he let himself begin to drift off to sleep. His head slowly fell backwards, bringing his drooping eyes up to the balcony.

His eyes passed over the red, surrounded by darkness and shadows, and something in his head clicked. His eyes narrowed, the sleep in them gone, and he realized the red was a set of eyes boring into his own.

He leapt up in shock.

-------

Kai watched the realization pass through the boys eyes. Watched as he leapt up in shock, subsequently sending him toppling backward with the chair. The amber eyed teen behind him had only just avoided becoming part of the mess.

"Tyson? What is wrong with you?"

'Max' and the 'Chief' approached the struggling teen, as he disentangled himself from his self imposed containment. Free, his eyes shot up once again to the balcony, and to Kai. Not that he knew it was 'Kai', all he saw was the red eyes and black wings , and that was all he needed.

His arms extended to point up to him, a split second before he yelped, "DEMON!"

All eyes not on Kai, suddenly were, and Max and Chief joined Tyson, in crying out and leaping backward. All three turned and pelted into the kitchen.

Kai just growled his displeasure. Demon? How dare they. Completely ignoring the stairs, Kai swung himself off the ledge, his great black wings flaring to keep him from slamming straight into the hardwood floor.

Letting his feet land on the firm surface, he let his wings relax as he made for the kitchen.

As he walked by the fallen chair, he realized there was still one more angel in the room.

----------

Rei had backed up against the wall, out of the light, watching as Tyson and co. fled, and as the demon impassively remained where it was.

The figure had let out a low growl, before leaping the banister to land on the floor. Now, in the light, Rei decided this was no demon.

His black wings framed a muscular upper body, the light of the fire adding to the burning affect already in the boys eyes. His slate colored hair added to the air of intrigue engulfing Rei, and he mentally thought the light blue bangs helped define his striking features.

Though the wings were black, Rei could see they were not the tough leather of a demons, but feathered black.

The raven haired youth also noted the four blue triangles upon the teens face.

It became harder from then on in to describe the black winged figure as any thoughts of him from the neck down seemed to be leaving him tongue tied.

As his eyes roved over him, the boy turned, his red eyes bringing Rei to a halt. Rei realized they weren't 'red', more crimson.

Both teens just stared at each other, each held by the others gaze. Finally, Rei decided he must break the silence.

"Hi." '... wow Rei, you'd make a great negotiator with your opening line of 'hi.''

The teen didn't respond, just continued to watch him. Rei began to fidget under the gaze.

"What are you doing here?"

Nothing.

Rei sighed. "Give me a break," he muttered, then louder, "who are you?"

The teens eyes narrowed, before he sighed. "I'm K..."

"REI!"

Rei cursed, as right then, Tyson, Kenny and Max burst back into the room, Tyson wielding, of all things, a butchers' knife.

"Stay back!" Tyson shouted towards K... someone, waving the knife through the air like a mad man. Rei shot a worried glance at the teen, afraid he would attack, run, or flip out.

But he did none of the above, and instead chose to stand there calmly, watching Tyson in almost amusement.

He had a smirk on his face, and his eyes glinted. He looked dangerous, feral, and Rei felt something inside him snap into place.

Rei realized, regardless of who he may be, this angel was gorgeous.

"Put it down," he said, so softly Tyson had to pause from his ranting to hear it.

Tyson, upon hearing the words, raised the blade up in defense.

"No way buddy! Stay back! Come on Rei..."

But Rei wasn't watching, nor listening to Tyson. He was watching the teen, The teen whose fist shot forward, catching Tyson off guard. The black wings flared, causing Tyson, accompanied with the fast moving fist, to go flying backwards.

Rei stepped back into the wall in shock, watching.

The 'intruder' angel held in his hand the knife, while his eyes held a glint of... was it humor? He was enjoying himself! His hand holding the blade was adjusted around it perfectly, preventing it from biting into his flesh.

His wings dropped down again, and he looked down at Tyson.

"I hope you aren't the first line of angel defense," he sneered, dropping the knife at their feet.

"No Kai, they're not. But you need to understand that, and know you will be training them to be better."

Rei's eyes widened in shock, and he started forward at Mr Dickinsons' appearance, coming out of the shadows. His eyes moved back to the teen he now knew as Kai.

Kai.

The name burned itself into Reis subconscious.

---------------

And I am going to stop it there, but I wanted to update to let you all know I have not forgotten this fic, and there 'will' be another chapter soon. I do, however, have my Trial HSC coming up, so maybe just over a week, maybe, 'maybe' under.

Anyways peoplz, tell me what you thought with a review please! The more reviews, the faster I update. And I swear to hold myself to that.


	5. Here We Are

Okay, this is the way of the pairings: KaixTala, KaixRei, and then...I'm not telling... grins its better this way, but most of you will guess I'm sure.

Also, this is a major AU. Heaven does indeed exist in the sky, in the clouds, but to them, its like the earth, only perfect, beautiful. There are also nasty angels, like there are nasty people. There are trees, grass, all that is in heaven. Its paradise after all! So, basically, its like earth, only prettier, and everyone has wings.

In between heaven and hell, is earth, but I very much doubt I'll stray over that at all. But, hell most definitely will come into it. Earth is where stray spirits live, those who can neither be defined yet into heaven or hell.

If you see any plot holes, let me know, and I'll fill them in as best I can.

In the meantime, enjoy!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, its lifted ma spirits.

Disclaimer: I do not own da Beybladie peoples, but should I introduce any OC's, they is all mine!! Steal em, and I will flay you to within an inch of your life!!

Dedicated to: Orange-Lemons, for giving me the inspiration

Chapter...this must be Five really ey? Counting the Prologue...

Re-posting: Thank you to The Lady Winged Knight and Miss Shinda (or Sunney), for pointing out my most embarrassing mistake. Many Thanks.

-------------

Kenny and Max were busy pulling Tyson to his feet, Tyson eyeing Kai with a new found wariness since Kai had disarmed him with such ease.

Kai was blatantly ignoring them all.

His attention was somewhat on the angel before them. Rei shifted his eyes so that they held the forms of Kai and Mr. D in the cool amber pools.

"Now, Tyson, before you return the cutlery to its rightful place, there are a few things you all should know. This is Kai. He will be staying here and training with you or training you in general. He will also attend school with you. That is all I am going to tell you, anything else you must ask Kai yourself. So, I take it you will refrain from further attempts on Kais life, and you will show him respect, and how to get to school in the morning. Understood? Good."

Reis brain went into a spasm, as he immediately began creating a mental list of topics to bring up, in the hopes of engaging this angel in conversation.

Several rather interesting thoughts crossed his mind, and he felt a faint blush creep up his face.

Snapping out of his reverie, he was startled to see Kai already across the room, Kenny talking with the leaving Mr. Dickinson, and Max and Tyson, cradling the knife, heading to the kitchen.

Rei dismissed the others, taking the advantage of distance to check out Kais intense profile and figure.

Kai felt the eyes on his back, among 'other' places, and turned his head to look at the raven haired youth. The teens hair stretched down his back, ending around the base of his spine. The ebony locks were bound together with a contrasting white and gold threaded cloth. His eyes were cool spheres of gold.

Kai could also make out, from the tiny smile, the pointed canines.

He was an impressive sight, and of all of them so far, Kai deemed the most formidable.

Rei continued perving on Kai, oblivious to the teens hard stare, so engrossed in mental imagery. As his eyes rose up the firm body, he saw the angle at which the shoulders sat, and his eyes shot up to meet the blunettes.

Rei let out a small gasp at the intensity of the gaze. He was pinned, held by the pair of crimson orbs. The eyes looked like the depths of fire, of hell. Burning.

The teen was stunned by it, as he felt a flush creeping onto his face.

Kai held the gaze for the soul purpose of seeing into Rei's eyes. He looked into them, searching. He searched for all the signs, the signs of anger, pain, hatred, distrust, malice.

But there was none. There looked to be a bit of distrust, but considering Kai had that in spades, he brushed it off.

Breaking the gaze, he turned, spread his wings, and beat them to reach the balcony.

Rei watched as he landed, and strode off into the darkness of the hall.

Seconds later, he heard the door slam.

His state of frozen shock ended, and he began to shake slightly. Reaching out, he grabbed the armrest of the nearest chair, and sank into it.

Rei was stunned. Kai's gaze had been so deep, so paralyzing. He'd been lost in it. No-one had ever looked at him before like that. Know one had ever gazed so deeply into his eyes, as though his soul was being pulled forth into plain sight. Kai had been searching, searching inside him, and though this left him feeling slightly vulnerable, it wasn't what was bothering him the most.

It was what he himself had seen in the others eyes.

Nothing.

Not a thing.

His eyes may have been burning embers, alive fire, but they had been completely emotionless, void of anything, revealing nothing. They were almost dead...

Rei had never seen eyes like that before. Ever.

He shivered, despite the fireplace, his feathers ruffling up slightly. But those eyes were so beautiful...

Who was Kai, that he held no emotion in his eyes, that those eyes were like precious ruby stones?

Rei wanted to find out. Naturally.

We was just about to rise, and go and introduce himself, when Tyson walked back in with Max.

"Woah Rei, wat do ya think of the new guy? Strange or what?"

"Yeah," Max jumped in, "I've never even 'heard' or a black winged angel before."

Rei heaved a sigh. "I don't think he's strange as much as he is different. And," he added, an after thought worming its way into his mind, "considering he's living here, you guys didn't really get off on the right foot."

Tyson lowered his eyes, hi head coming up to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, I kinda leapt right off the perch didn't I?"

His wings drooped at the realization he'd probably majorly insulted his new 'roomie'.

Max looked somewhat like Tyson, though Rei could see his eyes, and they were deep in thought, looking sad.

"Well," Kenny piped up, "according to Mr. Dickinson, for any info on Kai, we have to ask him. He also said to welcome him but respect his privacy."

Reis eyes lit up.

"Then why don't we go introduce ourselves properly? And you guys can say sorry too!"

The others all looked up excitedly, their wings all perking with their attitudes.

"Great idea Rei! Lets go!"

Tyson and Max bounded over to the stairs, taking them two at a time, completely forgetting the wings on their backs.

Rei sighed before pushing himself up out of the chair, beating his wings till he landed on the railing. Tyson beat Max up the stairs and raced off down the hall.

Rei leapt from his perch, following. Kenny sent the balcony a worried look, before trying to do as Rei had done.

As smart as the teen may have been, he was no born flyer, and just as he reached the landing he banged his right wing on the stairs.

He let out a yelp, as his hands shot out to grasp the banister, his wings falling to his side, his legs dangling above a three meter fall.

"REI! TYSON!" he called desperately.

The raven haired teen turned halfway down the hall, saw his friend and sighed. Striding back down the hall, he seized Kennys' wrist and tugged, hauling boy and wings over the rail.

"Chief, what have we told you about flying inside? You know you aren't that crash hot in the air," Rei sighed, exasperated.

Chief winced, rubbing the spot where he had hit his wing.

"I know. It's just, you make it seem so easy."

Rei gave a half hearted grin, turning and heading back down the hall to where Tyson and Max waited impatiently.

"You'll get there Chief."

"Yeah," Rei caught him muttering, "if 'there' has a flight of stairs."

Eyelids closed over amber eyes as he shook his head in an exasperated manner.

"Okay guys!" beamed Max, "lets meet and greet the new guy!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was considering leaving. The balcony was his best bet, and he wouldn't hesitate in taking a dive from it.

He may not leave permanently, but the day had left him longing for a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

Then there was the fact that his soon to be 'trainees' were under trained, bizarre, and not to mention strangely attractive. Of course, he could only be talking about the raven haired, amber eyed individual he had heard called Rei.

Kai let his mind wander about the teen, as he pulled back the glass door and leapt onto the cold railing. His feet were bare, helping him grip the slick steel.

Rei.

Kai thought, though he couldn't help it, Rei was fairly attractive. He had a slight, yet firm build, long raven hair tied down his back, and eyes of gold. Kai had enjoyed looking into the amber pools.

The image of them resurfaced in his mind, and he took the time to enjoy their color, intensity, again. They were so full of life, of vigor and feeling. His emotions so plainly available, for all to read, and shining with such raw passion, that Kai had nearly found it impossible not to feel as he did.

But his imaginings were cut short, as a pair of equally intense blue eyes replaced them.

Tala.

Kai stood on the railing, stretching out his wings. He would go see his wolf tonight. It was like a drug, if he didn't get a healthy dose of Tala, people would die.

He brought his wings back, preparing to launch himself from the balcony, when his ears pricked at a sound.

The sound of feet coming down the hall, and voices.

'Shit!'

He spun round and dove for his bed, briefly recalling he hadn't even locked the damn door.

His wings banged the sides of the beds banister, as he crashed onto his stomach on the blue covers, the pillows bouncing a foot in the air.

Cursing, he seized a book, flipping to any page. His feathers only just settled when the door was flung open.

'They didn't even knock!' Kai growled to himself, before two bouncing figures came crashing into the room.

"Hey Kai!" they both all but shouted.

Kai leapt up of his bed, dropping the book in his shock, backing himself up to a wall.

'They're so... 'happy'. Ugh. I'll just have to beat it out of them in training.'

The cheeriness was disturbing him. Then Rei walked in, the small brunette 'Chief' trailing behind him, rubbing his right wing, scowling.

Rei smiled at Tyson and Max's enthusiasm, before fixing Kai with a cool, unwavering gaze.

Kai, was backed into a wall, looking unnerved by his friends efforts and smiles. Rei chuckled, bringing the fierce mahogany eyes onto him.

The strange sensation of his breath completely leaving him occurred again.

Thankfully, it was Tyson who finally broke the silence.

"Hey dude! My names Tyson, and this is Max. That's..."

"I know who you all are," was their only reply, Rei detecting the hint of irritation injected into the words.

"Oh, sorry, its just we thought we'd come up and apologize for how we behaved before, we didn't realize. Oh, and dude, what's up with your wings?!"

Tyson spoke all this quickly. Rei smacking his forehead with his hand at Tysons insensitivity. He most certainly knew how to put his foot in it.

Kai just raised an eyebrow, before dismissing the comment entirely. As he looked around the room, all eyes he saw were fixed on his wings.

He glared at them, effectively turning their gazes.

He stood, waiting impatiently for one of them to speak, to finish this. If they were here any longer, Kai would have to wait to see Tala.

He hated having to wait when it came to that.

Wouldn't you?

"Well?" he finally spoke, losing his patience, which was a rare occurrence indeed.

All of them jumped. 'Twittery bunch of pin cushions.'

"Sorry Kai, you're just..." the teen, Rei, struggled for words, "really impressive."

Another raised eyebrow form 'the impressive one.'

"Well," Rei said, his face flushing slightly, "I don't think anyone, in all of heavens history, has ever heard of a black winged angel."

The small brunette piped up. "Yeah, in all the text books I've read, such a thing has never been mentioned."

"Well! There you have it, if you ever need to know stuff, Kenny's the one to ask," the other blunette said cheerfully.

Mahogany eyes narrowed. "Tell me, 'Chief', how long do you think it would take for me to remove all of you from this room? By force?"

The question, though low and practically hissed, was heard by all in the room.

Rei sweat dropped. Kenny 'eeped'. Max and Tyson kept on grinning like four year olds on a sugar high.

"Ha, good one dude, come on! We'll take you downstairs, show you round, get you something to eat!"

With that, the over exuberant blonde and blunette bounded forward, seizing each of Kais arms, hauling the surprised teen past Rei and out the door.

The Chief let out a sigh of relief before following.

Rei went to follow, when his eyes caught the soft flutter off a curtain. He turned, feeling the chill of the nights breeze as it drifted in through the door. The open door.

'Why would Kai have that open?' he mused to himself. He shrugged. 'Can't go short guessing him yet.'

Pulling the door shut, the chill of the room ebbed, and he stepped out into the hallway.

His friends were pushing pulling Kai down the hall, and he couldn't help feel sorry for him. At the balcony, the angel pushed himself forward, freeing his arms from their grips, somersaulting over the rail to land, knees bent, on the hardwood floor.

There were 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of applause.

He stood up, turning to glare up at Max and Tyson.

Who remained blissfully ignorant, both bounding down the stares, Kenny keeping a close tether to them as he sent the edge a fearful glance.

Rei dissed the stairs once again, leaping the banister, his wings catching him before he hit the ground.

Kai watched the others in fascination. 'They have wings, yet they use the stairs? Time wasters.'

He turned from the smiling boy beside him, striding away from them grouping around him. It was too late now, he couldn't see the wolf. Anyone with a decent IQ would have been able to see, he was pissed. Royally.

Kai disappeared into the kitchen, his black wings ruffling with the small breeze he created with his stride. Rei followed glanced at his companions, who were grinning. Rei wasn't sure if they should follow straight away, as he sensed a vibe radiating off the dark angel.

The one that says 'touch me; die, talk to me, and I'll rip out your vocals.'

Of course, the others carried on oblivious, rushing after the angel.

The raven haired youth sighed before following.

"Hey Kai! We'll fix you something, what do you want?"

"Yeah," Tyson followed with, "and you can tell us about your wings!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, Kai meets the others, and they are down right fascinated by him. Wouldn't you be?

I've had this written for yonks and yonks, but I've only finally typed it up.

I am aware this chapter does drag out a bit, a bit boring, but its merely identifying da characters, and setting the scene.

Or that's the excuse I came up with...

So, review for my continuance of this ficcie, first person to review gets next chapter dedicated to them, second gets cookies.


	6. Sunrise

I'm back! I haven't abandoned this fic, but my god I'm a lazy sod!

I also want to add, I have no idea who Kais mother is, I'm improvising.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades, however, I am claiming ownership to a certain winged warrior in this chapter I'm introducing. You'll know who I mean.

Dedication: Sunney and The Lady Winged Knight, for reviewing first, and pointing out my ignorance and inability to work even an uploading program of the simplest sort. I so stu-pid…

Chapter 6 – Sunrise

----------------

The angel paced back and forth. Normally, the council did not keep him waiting. No, he was greatly revered, held in high account, never left waiting.

This must truly concern them.

He frowned at the floor, the shinning white marble surface almost reflecting his aging features. His graying tipped wings drooped at his thoughts.

What if they did not approve? What if they rejected his claim?

They never had before disbelieved him, never doubted his word, but the circumstances were different. Very different.

Then the doors opened, huge oak wood with brass knockers, and a young, warrior in training stood there, obviously trying hard to live up to a title of great importance. It made him smile.

"Mr. Dickinson, they will see you now."

"Yes, thank you."

He strode past the teen, his wings ruffling slightly as he stepped over the threshold, and into a sinking blackness. He strode down the dark hall, until it opened up, into a candle lit chamber, which held high risen seats, and more than thirty gold adorned angels.

These angels all gazed down at him with impeccable authority.

Some were the highest ranking, after the mighty archangels of course, and some were well respected warriors, fighters and defenders of heaven.

He returned their gazes with just as much strength.

"Charles, you say you have found them all."

He turned to address the highest angel, an elder.

"Yes elder, I have found them all."

Their was an excited murmur.

"But I hear," a warrior spoke up, "that your fourth, your final, he is… different."

Mr. D. swallowed, but did not falter.

"Yes, this is true."

The fighter leant forward. His face was young, smooth, and handsome, dark locks of ebony hair falling slightly before his eyes, which were a stunning emerald green.

"I have heard rumors…that he is a demon."

There was an out break of muttering, worried, anxious, and even angry looks being cast around the room, most particularly being directed at the old angel.

"Is this true, Charles?"

He took a deep breath. No matter what he said, some were most definitely going to doubt him, doubt his words.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? How can it be not exactly? They are an angel or they are not, which is he?" the oldest elder ordered.

He sighed again. "Neither."

Another out break of muttering. "Tell us," the young fighter ordered, and said nothing more than that, for which Mr. Dickinson was grateful.

"Certainly. The young angel I have found is the final Talisman holder, I am positive. The song of the Guardians rang about him, there is no doubting this. Yet his background is troubling, for those of little faith."

Some glared at him, yet he continued, un-abashed.

"His name, after some searching, is Kai. Kai Hiwatari."

There was a collective gasp.

"Then he 'is' a demon!" One cried in out rage.

"Everyone knows that Hiwatari is a prominent warlock of hell. How could you bring his spawn to this place!" another yelled angrily.

"He should be killed immediately!" someone roared.

"You would kill a 'child'!" an elder argued, livid with anger.

"No, we would kill a 'demon'!"

The angel waited till the muttering and argumentssub sided, his gaze fixed on the young warrior the whole time, who had not uttered a sound and still gazed at him impassively.

"He is not 'all' demon." He stated as calmly as possible, amid a torrent of doubts.

Finally, the young warrior stood. "If there is not silence, you will all deeply regret it. Next person to speak, will have a close relationship with my blade," he said, calmly indicating the golden sword in its scabbard at his side.

Silence fell.

He nodded toward Mr. Dickinson. "Please, continue."

Mr. Dickinson nodded his thanks.

"Kai is an angel, yet he is a demon. His mother was none other than Cassandra Silver."

There was a shocked set of murmurs to accompany this, but most cast a wary glance at the fighter, whose sword was being kept at the ready, and went silent.

The ebony haired man spoke up.

"How is this possible? Does this not mean that his mother, and father, that they loved one another, defied the laws of our people?"

"Yes. And they undoubtedly did it for that soul reason they did 'love' one another."

Another set of low murmurs, and this time, the soldier drew his sword in irritation. Yet an elder coughed and sent the young man a meaningful look, at which he replaced his sword reproachfully.

"Kai, is a product of both an angel, and a demon. He has the aspects of both, and is probably the only one of his kind now, or ever. He has black wings, but they are feathered, not leather. His eyes are a shade of crimson, his hair the color of slate. I don't doubt that he has other 'qualities' or aspects that both he and I are unaware of, but he appears more angel than demon, and is of no threat to another unless provoked."

There was complete silence. Until…

"You are sure he is the one? The one to wield the Talisman?"

"Yes."

"Then he is placed in your care. You are to watch him, take care of him, yet make sure he does not overstep any boundaries."

Mr. Dickinson nodded his consent.

"Good." The emerald eyed man acknowledged this, gave a brief smile, then spoke again. "If this is all, you may go. We have much to discuss."

Charles smiled at him, turned, and left down the same dark hallway, escorted by the young trainee soldier. Before he had even left, the muttering began again, and he prayed he was right, prayed for Kai, and prayed he didn't do anything 'stupid.'

-------------------

Rei stretched, yawning, as he looked around his room. Unfurling his wings, he flexed them, his feathers ruffling and settling again. Gently, he swung his legs to the edge of the bed, and stood up. He flicked his door a wary glance.

He'd end up half dressed, and Tyson or Max would come barging in.

He shook his head. Last time he'd been wearing nothing but his bandanna…

As he passed his window though, he realised it was far too early for either trouble maker. The sun was just about to peak over the horizon.

'Good. I can get a shower in this morning. Maybe wash my wings too…'

Turning contentedly from the first rays of the dawn, he stepped towards his door, snaring up a towel as he went.

-------------------

The breeze whipped at his bangs brushing the slate strands from his eyes, which drew in the crimson like flame of the morning light. His heart yearned.

'A new day dawns wolf. A new chapter. Do you see it too?...'

As the light continued to run along and across the ground, dancing up trees and buildings as it went, the dark silhouette continued to stand and stare, remain mesmerized in the new warmth of this day.

This day, the start of something new, something entirely different to anything Kai had ever done, ever felt or experienced.

He still didn't know if it was welcome.

-------------------

The light played across the tiled roof, cracks and crevices being illuminated as shadow, while the teen gazed down the brilliant burning orb, as it showed its face across the soft white horizon.

His eyes held the light, but were, in contrast, the exact opposite of its color. The brilliant blue that were the teens eyes equaled in intensity with the suns blood red, streaked with orange.

Though its red came no-where near as close to that of the boys hair, his bangs blowing in the fresh breeze.

As the light rose, it hit the white feathers, creating an intense illusion of crimson flame across his form, a vision of burning wings that did not truly burn.

He shone, a brilliant sight for any angel or demon alike to behold.

Yet he could only sit there, and continue to watch the rising sphere, his eyes seeing past the horizon, past this 'mortal' realm.

Those eyes held a melancholy back ground, which would vanish in an instant when around others, but showed now, his raw emotions getting the better of him.

'I'm watching Kai.'

Without the black winged companion, the red head could think of nothing better then sitting right where he was, the only witness to his inner pain the fiery sun.

-------------------

Rei crept back down the hall, shooting each door a furtive glance as he went.

He heard a snore from the room which bore a dragon at the top of its door, and cursed at the shock it gave him, as he broke into a run for his own door. His wings dripped across the floor, and his towel rippled up from around his waist.

He didn't know how he could have forgotten his clothes, especially with Tyson in the same house, who was prone to bursting through any door, bolted or shut. A unique and rather unfortunate talent he had that Rei wished he didn't.

He darted through his own door, his wings banging against the door frame in his haste, leaving wet marks, before he slammed shut the door as his towel fell from his hips.

Hair draped over his chest, entwined with feathers, to dangle around his waist, the youth could have made straight men drool.

He made for his closet, pulling out the trademark white bandages for his arms, and bandanna as he went.

Ten minutes later, he was fully clothed, doing up the final straps of clothe beneath the base of his still sodden wings.

He let out a sigh as he felt a drop trail his hand. He'd have to dry them, and soon. He hadn't exactly reckoned on the drying part that came after the wetting of his wings, having a brief lapse in for-thought.

He shrugged, turning and heading out his door, down the silent hall, to the next flight of stairs off the landing.

Rei smiled, as he thought of the peaceful morning he was about to spend in the sun.

-----------------

Kai's eyes had remained fixated on the well lit horizon before him, the clouds helping throw a vast array of color, also giving them their silver lining.

The warmth of the morning light had hit him a while ago, and so he had taken up a resolute position on the roof top, knees tucked against his chest, arms wrapped about them, wings closed about him, feeling strangely contented.

He closed his eyes, the light nearly blinding him as he had gazed at the horizon.

The breeze continued to ruffle his hair, tug at his feathers, and upon it was carried a light, musical laugh. His eyes snapped open.

Ears pricking at the sound, he quietly pulled himself to his feet, and followed it. What he found left him immensely curious, and highly amused.

Rei was up upon the railing of the buildings edge, barefoot, and pacing along it on the balls of his feet. His steps were precise, catlike in their even pacing, and Kai noted again his pointed canines in the warm smile of delight he held on his face.

The teen was completely unaware of Kai's presence, testing his balance on each foot, before impressing the dark angel with a cartwheel across the stainless steel.

He rounded off, coming to his feet, eyes alight with mirth.

Kai's eyes took in everything though, and he noticed the pool of water that dripped from the teens' wings, onto the rough cement, and the dark patch beneath the wings on his white shirt.

He of course had to muse that the angel had also thought to wash his wings, which most normally left for weekends and when they were exceptionally dirty. It also took a rather long time to wash one's wings, without help.

'He showered,' Kai thought, and the thought sent his mind and body slightly wild, at the vivid image of Rei, lithe body naked yet obscured by steam, in a hot shower. He also managed to think about how he would love to delicately wash those pure white wings.

He shook the image away hurriedly.

But couldn't help noticing the way the light hit the long waves of raven hair that fell about his shoulders, and splayed out between and through his wings.

Sighing and turning away slightly, the piercing early morning red of the sun hit him, and sent a wonderful jolt of remembrance through him, of shocking red locks.

Meanwhile, Rei continued along the ledge, jumping and flipping and thoroughly enjoying himself, making Kai smile to himself.

With a twinge of disappointment, he gave one of those audible coughs that normally gain another's attention, to alert the angel to his presence.

Rei, who was thoroughly enjoying himself and his own little circus performance, proceeded to do a quick run of the pole, delighting at the warmth of the sun and cool breeze that pulled the strands of hair from his eyes and through his feathers.

So immersed was he, that he did not even 'see' the pair of black wings that framed the boy watching him. So immersed, that the meant to be subtle cough, was like a drum thundering in his ears. He leapt in shock.

He spun on his heel to the source of the sound in shock, his eyes being greeted by the doubly shocking sight of Kai, black wings up, crimson eyes flashing.

Before he stumbled.

And fell.

His eyes widened in shock, as his grip was lost, and all he could feel was air.

Spinning in mid air, he faced the ground now rushing to meet him. He beat his wings, only to remain on his one way trip.

Panic gripped him. His wings were still to wet.

He tried again and again, fear driving him, but now it was close. Too close.

'Oh 'God'…'

He closed his eyes, his last sight a pavement shadowed by his own form.

----------------

Kai raised a thin blue eye brow at the flailing teen before him, watching in bizarre amusement as he capsized off the rail.

He watched him flip to beat his wings, but to no avail.

He watched, as he dove from the rail, wings spread, toward the falling angel.

----------------

The teen gave a petrified cry of alarm, as he felt himself moving above the ground rather than in to it.

His eyes snapped open, and his shock gave way to feel the toned arms wrapped tightly around his waist. In a single, fluid movement, mid air, Kai pulled Rei closer against his body, moving his arms so that they did not risk crushing or bruising the boys' chest.

"Kai?" Rei choked in disbelief.

The angel didn't respond, only angled his wings for them both to soar upwards again, away from the now foreboding looking ground.

Rei struggled to accept what was happening. Kai was 'saving' him.

'Well, why shouldn't he,' a tiny voice piped up in his mind.

Kai suddenly dropped from the sky with steady grace, and landed without so much as a stumble beneath Rei's weight, on the very deserted roof.

Rei immediately noticed he was being held like a mother would hold a child, and he blushed furiously, eyes seeking to lay themselves on anything but the crimson pair.

He leapt from the embrace of the teen, straitening his clothes and ruffled wet feathers as he went. Kai chuckled, an unnerving though not entirely unpleasant sound.

His whole face burnt with embarrassment and shame, and he only now noticed how badly he was shaking, his body trembling with the shock and adrenaline that coursed through it.

'How could I let that happen?! The one chance I had to impress him and I blow it! Argh!'

Desperately, he tried to calm himself.

"Interesting that."

Rei's head snapped up. "Huh?"

"Your face."

Rei immediately ran his hands over his face. "What?!"

Kai chuckled again, clearly and deeply amused. "Between my eyes and your face, we'd make quite a pair."

If possible, Rei blushed further. Only when he looked into the deep crimson ruby eyes of the angel, did he realise just how red his face must be.

"Um…"

"Yes?" Kai returned, obviously enjoying the young angels plight.

"Nice view isn't it?..."

Rei's eyes widened at his own comment. 'Oh my God you're a flipping idiot, you are talking about 'scenery' you retarded flying chicken!' he hissed to himself.

Kai however, seemed to be ready for this, and responded by giving a devilish smirk. "You should see it from the bedroom…"

Rei went wide eyed, and spluttered.

Kai grinned, and spun round, striding to the steel railing from which the young fledgling had just fallen, and leapt on to it.

Spreading wide his jet black wings, he dove for his balcony.

--------------------

I particularly enjoyed this chapter, a little Kai/Rei moment there, where many suggestions are bound to come back on them. Also, sorry for all the jumps and cut offs, I couldn't help myself.

What are the 'Talismans'? What will the council do to keep Kai under control? And, next chapter, schools in, what will the rest of the teenage world think of Kai?

R&R please!


	7. Different

Hey all my loyal peeps who review and say nice things, how are we? Hope you are all well and had a good Christmas, and have a great New Year.

I'm struggling for inspiration for this fic, I know what I want to do and all, I'm just having trouble doing it. See, the problem is I'm astoundingly literature blocked at the moment, or just lazy. I particularly think its lazy, but never fear, I still have at least three chapters worth before I have written no-more, and I will be putting them up soon.

Dedication – eimin eikyu and The lady winged Knight, cause only you two reviewed last chapter and I give you this chapter for being so nice, thank you so much

Disclaimer – I do not own Beyblades, they belong solely to its creator and my uses of them are purely entertainment based, as I make no money from my work. How was that for professionalism then?

Chapter 7 – Different

----------------------------

'I am mad. Insane. A fucking 'psycho'!'

All that could be seen of the normally calm teen, was a pacing tiger, and a flurry of feathers, as he stormed back and forth along the floor.

Any longer doing it, and he'd wear a hole in the floor.

The others, minus Kai, watched him fearfully, his normally calm demeanor seemingly non existent. The angels were wary of stopping his progress, as when they caught flashes of his face, they saw it set, and his pointed teeth flashed in a surprisingly foreboding way.

However, it had to be done.

Tyson nudged Max forward, who shot a venomous glare at his friend, before stuttering out to the teen.

"R-rei?"

He apparently didn't hear them, a rare occurrence for one who could pin point the source of an actual pin drop. Max rose a questioning eye brow. Ever since he had seen him at breakfast, the angel had done nothing but pace and talk to himself in scolding voices.

If Max hadn't known better, he could have sworn Rei was going a tad batty.

So he shouted.

"Rei!"

He looked up, his steps faltering, his eyes narrowing.

"We have to go, member? School."

Rei paused for a second, before turning and stalking up to a chair, seizing his bag from it. He slung the strap over his shoulder.

"Then lets go."

Tyson leapt forward.

"Someone has to get Kai."

Kenny and Max noticed a light blush spreading at the base of the tigers neck. Max actually fought to hide his smirk.

"Then get him Tyson."

The blunette looked as though he suggested swimming with sharks. If the sharks didn't slowly eat him, he would eventually drown.

"Nah Rei, he's not that fond of me. You should get him, he likes you."

The blush turned red, skirting up to his cheeks.

"Whom do I like now?"

Every angel jumped a foot, before spinning to stare up at the balcony, Kai standing there, bag dangling from his shoulders.

Tyson bit down on his tongue in embarrassment.

Max came to the rescue. Or tried.

"Kai, we were just debating over who should go get you for school."

This clearly interested the teen, as he smirked down at them, as he began his slow decent down the stairs, never breaking eye contact.

"Debating? Is summoning me some form of an endurance challenge? Oh wait, let me guess, whoever gets me and gets back 'alive' gets the solid gold cupi doll."

Max frowned slightly before he continued. He was put out that Kai could catch them all off guard, whether through actions or speech. Not to mention that his sarcasm was sharp.

"No, its just, we…"

Kai held up a hand. "Save it. Lets just go. And besides, listening to Tyson get smart is amazingly disturbing."

"What do you mean," Max joked, trying to be light and friendly, "Tyson doesn't know a thing."

"Doesn't he?" Kai said, as he headed for the door. He chuckled, turning his head slightly to give him a devious smirk. "He seems to know who I like."

And with a wink at the now scarlet faced teen, he disappeared out the door.

Tyson whistled. "The scary thing is, I don't know if he's joking or not. You better watch it mate," he said, patting the flustered tiger on the back, "the last thing you need right now is Kai getting to ya."

Rei nodded, his hand tightening on the shoulder strap. 'Are you serious Kai?'

--------------------------

Of course, toying with the angels was fun. Especially Rei. He didn't know why, but disturbing Rei's mind seemed the best form of entertainment he could muster.

Yet right then, he couldn't think about that.

Angels stared at them. This was, obviously, an understatement. An exceptionally big one. Rei had slowed his pace till he had become level with Kai, in an attempt to instill confidence.

For all the good it did.

Kai did not even notice Rei. His crimson eyes moved hurriedly over everything. Over every crowd, over every store, down every street, searching and memorizing.

Angels kept swarming close, some with looks of undeniable shock and horror, while others eyed Kai with suspicion, and anger.

Rei would have gladly flown, but Mr. D. had asked them to give Kai the low down on the ground level, stores and such, and as Kenny hated flying that high in the morning. Or any time.

"What is it?"

He heard the whispers all the way.

"A demon?"

"No, he has 'feathers'!" another hissed.

Rei wished they would stop. He didn't know how Kai could stand being spoken about like that, as though he was a thing rather than a person. It made Rei uncomfortable to hear it, let alone consider it being directed at himself.

Then there was a child. A boy. He had pushed his way to the front of the crowd, while Rei could see his mother desperately groping for his arm to pull him back. He had a look on his face of anger, and even worse, a look of hatred, that he was directing at Kai. His sunny blonde hair blew about his face, and his eyes weresky blue,wet with suppressed tears.

"Demon!" he yelled, his young voice cracking with the emotion he put behind it.

Kai's eyes stopped looking, and directed themselves to the young boy, whose mother had now gotten a hold of him, and was trying to pull him back, away from the black wings with a scared look on her face.

"You," he cried, "are a monster!"

Rei's heart lurched, but Kai didn't even flinch.

"Yes," he spoke softly, so softly Rei had thought he misheard, but it seemed every angel there had heard him and went deathly quiet, wanting to hear his voice.

"A monster am I?" he purred, but his face was vacant, as were his eyes. "Why am I a monster? Because I am different? Are not you all different from one another? Long hair or short, black eyes or blue, you are all different. My differences, well, they are just more noticeable."

The little boy clearly hadn't expected anything like that, but it seemed he didn't care.

"I don't care what you say. You're a 'demon'! And you deserve to rot in hell!" and with an enraged cry, tears spilling over his eyes and down his cheeks, he hurled a rock, the size of Reis' fist, at Kais' head.

Rei gasped.

Tyson and the others gasped.

Pff, the whole square gasped, the boys mother going white with terror.

Kai's hand shot into the air, and faster than most could see, he had retrieved the rock, and now held it in his fist, by his side.

The mother whimpered, and clutched onto her child.

"Please, don't hurt him. It was his father, demons, they-"

Kai looked at her, quelling her into silence. Yet the way he looked at her… it was with sadness not worthy of his age, with an intense melancholy that silenced her and made every other angel stare. His eyes, it seemed, were near to overflowing with emotion, but the emotion, was raw and painful. Grief, sorrow…

Kai dropped the stone, and it landed with a heavy thud on the pavement.

"I'm don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt you, or any of you." He sighed, and his wings, Rei noticed, had drooped slightly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" he whispered, before he shut his eyes, and strode forward. The crowd leapt aside. The boy did not move however, and looked at Kai with utter malevolence. Kai did not even look at him as he passed.

Rei breathed heavily, before breaking into a run after him. The angels didn't follow this time, they watched, but did not follow.

Already, Rei could sense the spread of rumors that this 'demon' refused to kill, that he had not lashed out when attacked. That he was different.

Rei paused.

Kai was right. Some people were more different than you thought, and with some you could see it, and with some you couldn't.

-----------------

By the time they had reached the school, Tyson alone had expended what he thought was every nerve he had.

They stepped through the glass double doors, letting them slide shut with an exhaled breathe of relief. Until someone screamed.

Rei spun round.

The halls were packed with angels, a mass of white that made the black look like the sun against the sky. Any angel that was in the halls, seemed to have instantly become aware of Kai's presence, and had frozen in their steps, silence echoing around them.

'Aww man…' Rei thought dismally.

The teen angels stared in shock and horror at the 'angel' before them, obviously missing the fact he was an angel, or else they were just 'exceptionally' shocked. Rei got the distinct feeling they were thinking along the first line of thought.

He saw Tyson, Max and Kenny standing side by side, about a meter in front of Kai, looking exceptionally nervous, while Kai drew himself up without even trying, looking dangerous and impressive at once. Rei knew Kai wanted to ward anyone off, though how he knew was a totally different matter.

Rei caught someone trying to mouth and stutter out demon, and felt a twinge of unease. 'Crap it…'

The angels began to move forward, surrounding them in a tight circle of suspicious and angry faces, all of which were directed at the blue tainted face. Max and the others were engulfed in the masses, and Rei standing by the door, saw them all as they circled Kai

"Who are you?" a voice whispered.

"What are you?" another spat.

Rei heard the voice, the threat that lay beneath the words. He saw Kai, saw the dark angel he was, but the way he was coming to know him. He remembered that morning, the sly wink near the door, and cold eyes of sorrow that came with his difference.

He leapt forward, standing before Kai in what he hoped was a strong and imposing stance. He found himself facing a familiar figure, surrounded by familiar faces, all changing swiftly to looks of surprise.

"Rei?"

"Good morning Lee, school of depressed teenage angels," he added with a nod toward the rest of the hall.

Lee gazed at his old friend in bewilderment. Not since Rei had surprised them all by leaving their joint home had he been so shocked at the teens actions.

Clearly, having Rei turn up to school with an apparent demon and casually leap to its defense was not in his morning agenda. Till right then, neither was it in Rei's.

"What are you doing with that…" It was clear he didn't even know what to classify Kai as, though it was plainly obvious he wanted to say something along the lines of 'useless-winged-snake-of-a-demon.'"

Rei took a deep breath again. Stepping slightly to the side, so as the whole hall was privy to the sight of the black winged teen, he spoke in a loud and clear voice, which had become amazingly free of the real nervousness he felt.

"This is my new… friend," he said, quickly deciding on the most appropriate word that had come to mind. "He is staying with myself, Tyson, Max and Kenny. He is not 'dangerous', and he is," he added as an after thought, "an angel. He is of no threat to any of you."

Every angel there looked at Rei with shrewd suspicion, eyeing Kai up and down, and glancing back at Rei with wariness. Lee looked doubtful, but like many others, accepted his fellow angels' words.

Then again, Tyson loves getting the last word in.

"Yeah, won't threaten you unless 'you' threaten 'him'."

This caused every angels eyes to leap back to the silent figure, who seemed to find it amusing, as he smirked, staring down the angels with his unwavering flame red gaze.

Until the 'click click' of heels was heard down the hallway, and the schools secretary emerged from the crowd, looking flustered, and then, spotting Kai, looking awe struck.

"Well, ahh, yes, well…" It was clear she didn't even know what to say to him, and just kept staring avidly. Kai sighed in boredom, which snapped her out of her reverie.

"Please follow me," she said a little breathlessly, turning on her sharp and pointed black heel to sweep off down the hallway. Kai sighed again, and followed, watching as her hips swung to-and-fro in their sleek black skirt, and as her soft dark brown hair bounced on her shoulders.

They left a wide path as other angels darted aside.

Rei stared after him with a slightly disgruntled look. 'Hmph' crossed his mind, as he thought he at least deserved a 'thank you'.

Lee darted to his side, his wings erect and twitching in obvious agitation, while others stared at the pair of retreating black wings.

"What, or who, was that?" he questioned, yellow eyes narrowed.

Rei's mind came up with a few new 'interesting' answers, but instead he shrugged. "Ask him."

A head of violent pink hair popped up by his side, next to an equally vibrant green one.

"Will he eat us if we do that?" the green haired teen asked.

Rei ignored Kevin, instead turning to the girl.

"Hello Mariah. How are you?"

She gazed up at him with amber eyes filled with immense curiosity. "Well, better until your little entry there." She looked around the hall. "This is going to cause a lot of problems."

Rei followed her gaze to find everyone now watching him, with Kai's absence. He shrugged again. Big deal if the whole school figured him a psycho. After this morning he rather agreed with them.

Flicking his gaze at the nearest clock, he hurriedly decided on finding Kai, to help him round the school as best he could.

Hitching up his bag, he took hurried steps along the dark one's path.

---------------------------

Read? Review.

Pretty please?

Well, as they say, only way for me to update is to get reviews. Got da hint?

/smiles/

I hope so.

Have a good New Year!


	8. High School

Hey all, this is a quick update to which I can't put much but the chapter in, cause im in such a rush to update it.

Hope everyone's having a good New Year. C ya!

Disclaimer: sif…

Chapter 8 – High school 

-------------------

"Well, Mr Hiwatari, it's nice to h-have you h-here with us."

Kai sighed with boredom. The secretary alone had not stopped staring at him since she had found him in the hall, and led him into main office. And although Kai had not appreciated or enjoyed hearing his actual last name, he still kept his eyes shut, and listened to the headmaster with a forced calm.

The headmaster had to fight (obviously very hard) to not stare. He struggled to look Kai in the face.

Kai had his head bent, his eyes tightly shut, listening only half heartedly.

The office they were in was highly furnished, its walls painted a blinding white, while the skirting boards were trimmed in gold. The headmasters desk was beautiful mahogany, hand carved to depict soft looking feathers floating down its stands. It was covered in papers and pens, scribbled signatures here and there, and had a few photo frames that faced the high backed chair the head sat in.

Mr. Takeshi watched Kai nervously from his chair, his shoulders slightly hunched with his wings sticking slightly out to the side in what could only be awkward discomfort.

As the man started speaking again, Kai lifted his head, slate bangs moving away from his face, his eyes snapping open to reveal the fire red cores, which caused the educator to jump. He struggled to continue, as Kai watched him very much in the same manner as a cat might watch a particularly fat mouse.

The man was older, grey hair pushed over his head in a neat come over. Out of his expensive suit pocket sat a pen and comb, while his tie, decorated with the images of hour glasses, hung down his front, his fingers pleating it nervously. His brown eyes behind thick bug glasses were contracted in obvious try to be hidden fear and his round cheeks were stained in a dull pink.

"N-now K-kai, Mr. Dickinson has assured us that you are a well behaved and controlled individual."

Irritation flashed through red eyes, as Kai fought to 'control' an outburst at being talked to as though he was a delinquent three year old.

"Here is your t-timetable, and a map of the school in case you get lost. Also, these are the books you will be needing for your classes, text books and such."

He pushed the papers and books across the desk, eyes wearily scanning Kai's reaction, before quickly withdrawing his hand as Kai sighed impatiently, seized the books, and stuffed them into his shoulder bag unceremoniously.

"If you n-need anything, just ask."

Kai quietly snorted, as he stood, spun, and marched out the door, not sparing either adult a backward glance despite the secretary still watching him.

The hall was abuzz with voices, laughter and gossip, until Kai appeared, and all sound died away. Even those at the end of the hall could see his great wings that he held high, jet black feathers shining under the halls lights.

Outside the door, Rei had been leaning on the wall, waiting. He stood straight as Kai appeared, nervously watching the hall and some students that gazed at Kai with wary distrust.

"Kai," he spoke nervously, "come on, bells about to ring."

Kai glared out across the sea of students, his wings erect and tense, his form imposing, his eyes smoldering coals.

"Kai," Rei hissed, reaching out and seizing the teens arm. It was tense and firm, and despite himself, Rei's heart jolted and his feathers twitched, sending a shiver up his spine.

He pulled the angel after him, who shook away the hand and followed anyway.

"Our first class is together, ok? So just follow me."

"Why do they hate me so?" Kai hissed back.

Rei looked at him, startled. Only now did he begin to see how livid with anger he really was. It shocked him.

His eyes were now blazing inferno's, and his entire body was rigid in the frame of his wings.

"I have no claws, no deadly weapons. Unless I start putting their heads on spikes, they should mind there own," he growled.

Rei just stared, slightly open mouthed, as Kai stormed into the room before them. Rei was stunned about Kai's attitude, the shield of indifference he had worn now gone. Well, of course it would be weakened after this morning, the teen thought sadly, but now it seemed non existent, and that had been the most Kai had said to Rei since he had arrived that included how he felt.

He sighed sadly, noticing the hall was still staring at him, and irritably entered after Kai, who had moved to the back row.

Kai sat at a lone desk, bag atop it. His head was bent and eyes shut, obviously working hard to hide how angry and upset he was.

Rei went and sat down next to Tyson, who sat beside Max, who sat beside Kenny.

"How's he holdin up Rei?"

'Like a lion in a caged pen,' he thought dismally.

At that moment, the teacher walked in. He had a good natured smile on his face, and his light green eyes flashed, reflecting the smile he wore. Some of his white feathers were askew, as though he had only just arrived to the school for the lesson, and his hair was tousled and wind swept.

The hair, Rei mused, was actually a jet black, but was undoubtedly dirty, as it looked like a dark brown, not to mention it hung down about his ears, and he had his own slightly curled bangs, which he continually pushed out of his eyes.

Rei enjoyed his English lessons, they were always so interactive, and his teacher, despite being the occasional slacker, was a brilliant one.

"Good morning fledglings."

The class groaned good naturedly at the name, but responded with surprising enthusiasm, which made Kai in the back want to hurl.

"Good morning Mr. Yuinichi," the practically sang back.

He smiled, eyes raking over the class, till they shot up to the fierce black wings at the back. He grinned, a show of surprising warmth.

"Ah, class, we have a new angel among us today."

Every head turned to back.

"His name is Kai. We are all to treat Kai as any other angel, as we wish to be treated, with honor and respect."

At this point Kai opened his eyes to gaze at the room with indefinable emotion. The teacher didn't flinch, much to Kai' annoyance.

"So, Kai, would you like to come up to the front of the class, tell us a bit about yourself?"

Rei fell out of his chair.

Kai gave him the dirtiest look, and didn't move.

The rest of the class sniggered madly.

Mr. Yuinichi gave a weary smile. "Ah, well, maybe we should just start then huh?"

-----------------

"Ok, so we all have the best idea's on the meanings of stereotyping now, don' we?"

"Yes," was the sing song response.

"Ok then, if I said all teens were black wearing and depressing Goths, it is…Max?"

"Stereotyping!" the blonde chirruped.

"Good. People saying boys are meant for girls and girls are meant for boys, Rei?"

"Bullshit," the teen responded cheerfully.

Mr. Yuinichi laughed, letting the curse slide, while the rest of the class laughed.

"Very good Rei."

The bell sounded throughout the school, and many students groaned again, sighing as thy seized their books and bags as they stood.

"Kai, I'd like to see you please."

Rei turned to see Kai still in his seat. He spared him a worried glance, before hurrying out after the others.

Once the room had emptied, Kai stood from his seat, his back straight, as he strode to where the teacher waited at the front of the class, his wings spread out to balance himself, as he reached up to clean the blackboard on one foot.

"Yes?" Kai asked in a neutral voice, his eyes void of any sign of real life, making the teacher put the duster down and turn to him.

"Oh God Kai, don't assume I'm one of those bizarre and close minded people who would only keep you back in class to prove my prejudice and how much I hated you. Cause really, I'm more the opposite," the teacher poured out rather calmly, making Kai slightly… was it nervous?

"I wanted to ask you back after your double period, I'd like to have a word. By the way, what is your double period?"

Kai nimbly reached into his bag for the folded piece of paper there, and extracted it, scanning down the Friday column to his current class.

"It's P.E."

The light green eyes widened. "Aww shit! Kai, I'm sorry, you have to run!"

Kai allowed himself to look slightly bewildered. "Sir?"

"I'm sorry I kept you, your P.E. teacher's a prick, you really should…"

He stopped, obviously realizing exactly what he'd said, and tried to compose himself.

"I mean," he said with a deep breath, "your P.E. teacher, he's not the most becoming of gentleman and is known to be particularly tough, you really should head for your class now."

Kai idly wondered how much that had bothered him to say that, before he gave a curt nod, and headed for the door.

"And you'll return after P.E.?"

Kai turned slightly and nodded. "Yes Sir."

The smooth face lighted up slightly with another smile, before Kai vanished out the door.

He took the advice seriously, and sped up going along the near deserted hallway. Tearing at the paper that had his map, he paused to get his bearings, before taking off again, now breaking into a run, bag swinging on his shoulder and banging into his legs. Lockers and doors flashed past him, as he dashed along the linoleum floor.

Briefly, he considered spreading his wings; he could fly their much faster, but now and then he caught glimpses of signs that said in bold black letters "NO FLYING IN THE HALLS," and restrained himself, content not to get himself into any more trouble.

As the final bell signaled the start of a new class, Kai burst through the double plastic doors of the huge gymnasium.

This inevitably drew everyone's attention to himself, and he swore under his breath.

At once, the teacher moved toward him. Kai glanced at the timetable, which told him this was Mr. T. Kimura.

It was also certain, he was not pleased to see him.

"Well, well, you must be…" he scrolled his list, even though Kai got the impression he had already burned his name into his mind. "Ahh, Hiwatari."

"Sir," Kai responded evenly, his eyes on the teacher as well as behind him, seeing the smug smirks and giggling faces of the other students.

"What right do you have being late to 'my' class?" he said with a slight sneer, the venom barely concealed beneath his voice.

"I was speaking to Mr."

"I don't want your 'excuse' Hiwatari!" he spat, eyes of grey clouds flashing, wings raised. "I asked you what 'right' you had."

'A prick indeed', Kai thought. He realised this was the teachers way of asserting his dominance, realised if he refused or gave him trouble, the man would gladly try to knock him flat. He had to back down from this fight he was trying to pick, let this teacher assert his dominance. For now.

"None, 'sir'," he said, putting emphasis on the word, but lowering his head in submission.

The teacher scowled. "Damn right, now fall in line!"

Kai immediately stepped past him towards the other students, most backing away, while others ignored him, as he placed his bag to the side, and out of the way.

He fell into position with the rest of the teens, guys staring straight ahead, while girls checked him over.

He ignored them.

It seemed he'd have to ignore a lot if he wanted to survive the lesson, let alone the day.

----------------

Sorry about it's shortness, but I wanted to get it up fast, I got more chapters I'm typing up, so …yeah…

Please, read and review


	9. Tests'

Hi all. Yes, updating, and I've changed the rating on this fic after consulting a friend, it is now PG13, cause I haven't done anything 'that' bad. Have I?

Thanks to the few people who reviewed, I owe you all a lot cause I'm actually considering abandoning the fic.

demon's-gurl – haha, mmm, yes, don't you just love that pairing? I do…

tearsofthepheonix – five times? I'm having trouble just 'writing' it, getting it done the first time. But thanks!

The lady winged knight – I wish I could see Inu Yasha, want to know what he looks like… Yeah, I love Yuinichi too, my fav OC. He's in this chapter too! Mwahah!

eimin eikyu – thanks heaps, and I know the downs of having a busted computer. But now I got new shiny one, it sooooo cool….

Tassy – thanks angel.

Disclaimer: Blech, me own beyblades? Hardy har har, very funny…

Chapter 9 – Tests

------------------

"Now, these last few lessons, or should I say weeks, we've been focusing on body strength and skill, and particularly we've been delving over aerial maneuvering," Kimura stated plainly, doing a good job of not looking any where near Kai.

"Today, we're going to put your knowledge and skill in the air to the test. These tests are essential for any angel who wishes to join the defense league, and are the basics for all angels, no matter their age."

Murmurs and mutters followed this statement, and Kai distinctly saw some worried faces in the group.

"The test has been set up outside, you will each line up and take a turn. Follow me."

And on that note, he turned, and strode back toward the doors. Students milled after him, some looking anxious, most looking nervous. Kai inwardly sighed and made to follow them.

"Hi Kai…"

He spun round.

There, further back in the corner, was the young brunette, Chief. Kai acknowledged him with a curt nod, before the boy came over, and they walked out together.

"You have to ignore Kimura Kai. He doesn't like anyone different. Or smart," he added as a bitter afterthought, as they passed through the doors and down the hall.

Outside, the sun beat down on their backs and wings. A strong breeze was lashing through the trees, and despite the suns jovial appearance, Kai could sense the storm brewing.

Kimura stopped shot of a pair of bright yellow cones.

"Ok, you take your position here. When I give the signal, you launch yourself straight up, and soar to the roof there." As he dictated his arm pointed the outlines of the course. "On the roof are bronze rings. You take the ring, and dive straight back down again, then skim along the ground to that pole." He pointed again. "Deposit your ring there. From there, angle your wings ninety degrees up from the ground, turn and dive through those three hoops, to see how tight you can lock your wings."

He stepped back, a smile of satisfaction on his face at the look on the students' faces. Beside him, Kai heard Kenny give a distinct whimper.

Kai inwardly snorted. These angels were worse than he'd thought.

"Ok, lets see…mmm," he scrolled his list again, which was attached to one of those dicky looking clipboards. It 'so' suited him.

"Dunga."

Kai watched a tall, well built looking teen step up from a group of aggressive looking males. His hair was yellow blonde, and he looked like an utter jock. Then again, Kai thought everyone of them but the tiny brunette behind him looked like a jock, and of course, we classify jock as 'person with an IQ shorter than that of a garden gnome.'

His chest looked as thought he'd taken great lengths to get it just right, spent years carving it from marble, just to look like the ass he did today.

"Show em how it's done Dunga!"

"Yes Sir!" The angel called, as he bent his knees, and launched himself into the air.

The wind buffeted him slightly, as he swooped toward the roof. Reaching out, he seized the bronze hoop, spun round and dove back to the ground.

Half a meter short, he spread wide his wings, and flew above the ground toward the pole.

Maybe it was just him, but Kai could have sworn 'skimming' required being no more than 15cm maximum above the ground. He shrugged, deciding the reason for the teens' half meter gap was so he didn't scrape his preciously carved man boobies.

When he reached the pole, there was the chink of metal against metal, before he angled his wings back up into the air.

Kai snorted. Ninety degrees his ass…

Seven meters in the air, he turned, angled his wings, before folding them and pelting through the rings. He sailed through the first two easily, but the third was jolted askew slightly, as he was forced to open his wings, a forceful gust of wind pushing him into it.

He flared his wings, landing among his peers, looking slightly cocky.

"Well done Dunga, well done. Ashley!"

The girl stepped forward, looking nervous. She spread her wings, and took off.

Kai watched vacantly, as student after student went, each displaying sub-standard aerial performances. He figured he was being ignored till last, in the hopes he'd be made a fool of.

Not bloody likely.

At last the young brunette was called forward, and the crimson eyes watched him with interest.

He was visibly shaking from head to toe, his wings twitching and erect from the tense hold he had them in.

"Move it!" the teacher barked, and the boy 'eeped'.

Spreading wide his wings, he flew into the air.

The wind buffeted him abruptly, and he strained and struggled just to reach the roof. His wings strained, beating wildly just to keep himself in the air.

The eyes saw every detail, every flaw and mistake.

Once Kenny reached the roof, he landed with a thud, trying hard to ignore the teachers' shout that he must take flight again. He could see the storm approaching, this far up, and he let out a scared whimper, trying hard not to look down at the ground.

Snatching up a ring, he spread his wings and glided back down toward the pole.

"What is 'that' supposed to be? I said dive, not 'glide'!"

Kenny placed the ring with the others, but as he went to soar skyward, he was knocked again by the harsh wind, and he subsequently landed in a heap of disarrayed feathers.

"Pathetic! Get your ass over here and sit down. You, an angel, belongs' in the air nearly as much as he belongs in the water!"

Chief picked himself up, his wings drooped. His face burnt red with embarrassment and shame, as he stumbled back toward the class, and sat down near the back.

The group of jocks leered at him with smug smirks on their faces, their blonde leader making a face of disgust.

"Hiwatari!"

Kai sighed, allowed his arms to fall stiffly to his side, and stepped forward, eyeing the teacher with a blank expression that hid his contempt.

"Try not to hurt yourself and just 'finish' it," Kimura drawled with disdain and boredom. The jocks, led by the blonde, sniggered.

The blunette stepped up to the markers, his bangs blowing widely with the wind, each pair of eyes set solely on him.

"Go!"

He bent his knees and launched straight up. His wings adjusted to the wind as though they were made of it, and he soared to the rooftop with ease and enviable grace, grabbing the bronze ring.

Spinning, he folded his wings, and shot toward the ground. The class gasped.

Before he could slam in to the unforgiving surface, he flared open his great black wings, and took the strain easily, as he skimmed a daring eight centimeters above the ground.

His ring fell about the others at the pole, as he angled his wings a rigid ninety into the air.

He beat his wings once, before folding them precariously about his form, and bulleting through all three rings, not a single feather touching them.

He rounded off, sailed round, and landed with a flourish before the class, an amused glint in his eyes.

They gaped at him.

It was torture not to smirk or grin at them, trying to contain the urge to go 'so neh!'

"Where'd you learn that?" the teacher asked gruffly, struggling to keep the slight awe out of his eyes.

Kai shrugged. "Around," was all he said, as in the distance, the bell sounded.

"Recess everybody. Go on, move!" Kimura ordered, as everyone span round and raced back inside. He spared Kai a final glare, before he too went through the double doors.

The teen scowled, deeply against following him back into a place that despised him, but resigned himself to the task anyway.

Once inside, the gym was empty, all students gone save for Kai, who walked over and snared up his bag to rest on his shoulders.

Or he'd thought so, until a muffled yelp caught his attention.

It came from behind the wooden door that bore the words 'locker room.'

The teen paused momentarily, until instinct urged him on, and he walked over to the door silently easing it open, voices drifting toward him as he entered.

"Aww, does the poor ickle fledgling not like that?" a voice taunted.

"Yeah 'Chief'!" a voice spat, grabbing Kai's attention in a vice like grip, "what do you like then? Cause it's clear you don't like flying, you pathetic excuse for an angel!"

The voices floated out of rows, bouncing of plain white tiles, and as the crimson eyes peered around the edge of one row, they were greeted with a sad but familiar sight.

Surrounded on all sides was the young brunette, by the group of 'jocks', and their leader Dunga. All stood over him, their wings spread slightly, making a tight circle, and causing the boy to cower.

"Get up you wuss, so we can beat the shit out of you properly!" the blonde snapped, the five or so teens smirking.

"Touch him, and those wings will never again take flight."

They all whipped their heads around, and Kai glared at them evenly, a look that made the most of them shift nervously.

Kenny's eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"Well well boys, it's the freak!" Dunga spat with venom, returning Kai's glare with angry green eyes, but not coming close to matching it.

"Leave him alone," Kai said in a neutral voice.

"This is none of your business," another glowered at him.

"I'll 'make' it my business."

Their strides faltered, their stances weakened. Dunga glared again, though now out of defeat.

"Come on guys, we'll get the wimp later."

They began to stalk to the door, and before he disappeared through it, the blonde, green eyes shining with suppressed hatred, cursed at the blunette. "Watch your back 'demon'," he growled out, and was gone.

"Kai sighed in exasperation, his hand coming up to massage his temples, as he closed his eyes. 'Bugger crap shit hole ass mother fu'

"Kai?"

The fire eyes snapped open, regarding the young teen carefully.

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

Kai accepted the thanks with another curt nod, but he didn't move, even as Kenny picked himself up, and gathered his things, which had been strewn across the floor.

Once again, the eyes took in every detail; the way the brunette unconsciously held his chest with his left arm, the small and nearly unnoticeable limp, as well as the deep breaths he took as he moved.

The blunette strode over to him, causing him to jump, and then wince.

"How often does this happen?"

"Uh, not much at all."

"I just realised something. You may be smart, but you're a shit house liar."

The boys eyes widened. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?!" He sounded distressed.

"And why not?"

"Cause it's embarrassing enough, I don't need the guys knowing I get bullied or they'll think they have to come to my rescue!"

"'I' had to come to your rescue," Kai returned evenly, giving the boy an abolishing glare, to which the youth wavered under, but didn't give in.

"Please…I, I, just… don't tell them, for now," he said pleadingly, gazing up with imploring eyes.

Kai scoffed. "It's your life, whether you want the shit kicked out of you in it, that's up to you."

"I guess I say thank you then."

"Why? You don't want me to do anything worth thanks," the teen retorted, spinning on his heel and stalking out the door, his feathers twitching in agitation at the boys foolishness.

Leaving the gym, he returned to the halls, and headed back toward the English class room. The pathways were clear bar a few stray students, who avoided him determinedly, so he assumed the rest to be in some cafeteria, or outside.

When he finally reached the door, he rapped sharply on it, and waited for the response.

"In," was called out to him, and he pushed open the door.

"Ahh, Kai, thought you were gonna leave me hangin."

Kai shook his head. "What did you want to see me for sir?" the teen spoke in a polite voice that implied he wanted him to hurry up, as the door drifted shut behind him.

"Ease up, I hear that tone well, I use it often enough." His green eyes were warm, and he ran a hand through his black locks. "Here," and he turned around, seized something off his desk, then turned back to throw it at Kai.

The teens reflexes kicked in automatically, and his hands shot out in a flash to snatch two objects out of the air.

"Quick reflexes," Yuinichi mused, "I thought you might like those to eat while we talked. I didn't know if you were 'healthy', or normal, so I got those. The rest of the food in there is pretty much crap anyway."

Kai looked over the apple now held in one hand, and the chocolate bar in the other, before he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, well, the other reason is I didn't think you'd want all those eyes on you this early in to the day."

With that in mind, the blunette slipped the bar into his pocket, and bit into the apple.

He hadn't eaten breakfast, school sucked, teen angels were stupid, and the teachers weirded him out. If the food contained rat poison, he would walk around the desk, and wring the mans hands, smiling broadly.

"Now, I called you back here to talk, and to make sure that Kimura didn't drill you, grill you and kill you."

Kai snorted, speaking before he could catch his tongue. "Love to see him try," he growled with malice.

Yuinichi chuckled. "Indeed."

Kai took another bite of the apple.

"Well, you have a lot to catch up on this term. We've covered stereotyping, letter, essay and profile structures, a lot of these I'm sure Rei could lend you his book for"

"Why do you care?"

The educator faltered.

"Huh?"

"Why are you making such an effort to make me feel…welcomed, when clearly I am not."

He shrugged. "Someone has too. And I don't mind it being me cause I'm rather open minded. Next question?"

"When does recess end?"

"That eager huh? Well," he checked his watch, "about two minutes. You get twenty minute recess, forty minute lunch."

The teen nodded.

"So, what kept you?" Yuinichi asked with mild interest. "I know you weren't picking fights, or the whole school would be down your throat. So, were you being picked on?"

Kai gave him a look that clearly said 'bite me', to which the man chuckled.

"I was delayed."

"How specific of you. You do realise I won't believe you if you say you got lost?" the teacher asked in amusement.

"Oh please, that would be demeaning us both," Kai retorted irritably, though secretly beginning to enjoy the mans presence.

"Then make something inventive up. I'm an English teacher, I might even mark you for it."

Kai let a small smirk play on his lips. "It involved a cat up a tree," he said contemplatively.

"You were rescuing one?"

"No, I was putting it there."

The teacher chuckled and smiled, now thoroughly amused. "I can see future lessons with you are going to be amusing."

Kai allowed the smirk to show. This man genuinely cared, he could see it in the vibrant green eyes. It was so rare though, he nearly missed it.

The bell rang.

"So, Kai, in class, you can call me Yuinichi or what anyone else does, but really, just call me Nic."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Nic?"

He nodded vigorously, making him look even younger than he was. "Yui-'Nic'-hi. If I told you the real reason I like Nic, you'd laugh and never look me in the eye. Some of the students call me 'ichi' though," he added with a grimace.

Kai smirked. "We'll see Sir."

As Kai opened the door to disappear into the thronging mass, (ok, he can't really disappear, black wings) the man called out again.

"So, after today's lesson Kai, what would it be if I said that angels had only white wings?"

Kai gave a devilish smirk as he stepped out the door.

"The truth."

The door snapped closed, and Nic smiled, before he sighed.

This boy had such a spirit, considering who he was. He hoped that heavens distrust and spite of who he was, would not change that.

He hoped.

-------------------

There are a few things I would like to note here, just so everyone knows I'm not 'completely' stupid.

I am aware that no-one knows if Kenny even has eyes. Glasses yes, but I didn't know how else to convey it, how to describe it. So I gave him eyes!! I need a color for them though, if anyone noticed I left that out. So, someone tell me what color they'd like Chief's eyes to be. And no, I do not recognize colors such a mauve, puce (if anyone suggests that, I'll beat them to death with a keyboard), or any other color like that. Okies?

I brought Dunga in cause he and Kai never seemed to get along, and I just thought that fit pretty well. His jock followers (sorry to anyone who actually likes jocks), aren't anyone in particular, they're just extras. But, Ozuma and the others are around (I think), and still see Dunga. I haven't thrown them into anything yet.

So, next chapter, a few more lessons, and an actual fight, where Rei almost gets his top knocked off, and Kai throws himself deeper, stepping to his rescue.

Read and review ma lovelies


	10. Weak

I seriously want to point out the fact that when Kai gets serious, he takes clothing off. Has anyone else noticed that? Gee, have to wonder what he's like in a relationship…

Well, the verdict is in, and Kenny's eyes will be green, though I don't mention his eyes in this chapter I don't think…so, if there are any more 'votes', it can be changed. For any queries as to colors I'd be rejecting, look at my previous chapter, I believe I included 'mauve' and 'puce' in the list, because really, those are not colors. I don't even know what they are.

Btw, I had a surprising amount of difficulty in naming this chapter. I still think it sucks, so please don't kill me.

serenia-sd – ha, ok then. And yeah, Nic's nice, my favorite OC. He plays a pretty good role in this fic.

Queenjellyfish – no need to beg, I try to update as fast as I can. Brown you think? Mmm, that's one, I've had two greens though. What do you think of green?

CHIBI Majik – haha, nothing wrong with a healthy ego. Thanks for reviewing, I hope you're up to this chapter though…

Tassy – no, no belly dancing thanks. And there is nothing wrong with cats. Think of tigers and panthers, powerful and graceful. Gorgeous. And house cats are cute too! Miniatures…

FANGIRL – thanks, glad you like it, and you are the second person to tell me green so far, so yeah, looks like they will be. Thanks

Pink-Phantom – you don't like yaoi? Ok, well, there isn't much, but I'll try to make sure I put warnings up at the top of chapters and stuff, ok? It's more hints at shonenai and that, nothing intense. Hope you enjoy the rest of it anyway!

Sorekai – ok, updating…now!

Warning: this chapter contains slight reference and hints at shonenai. If you don't like it, it's only a 'little' bit, but I said I'd let people know.

Disclaimer: It will always be the dream…

Chapter Ten – Weak

-------------------

"Well class, we have a new one among us today, though I'm quite certain you're all aware of this. But, I need someone to show him the ropes, help him catch up to where we are. Do I have a volunteer?"

Kai inwardly snorted at the terrified looks on most teens faces, as they thought the teacher might select her volunteer. Teachers had that nasty draw back, selecting their 'volunteers'.

All of them kept shooting him wary glances with wide eyes.

"Yes Miss."

Kai turned his head.

Hand raised, eyes shining with anticipation and laughter, friends on his right and left, Rei's warm smirk left Kai in a slight daze.

He really was beautiful…

His ebony hair trailed down the back of his chair, grazing the floor, and the amber liquid pools stared him down.

He gazed back as evenly as possible.

The blunette suddenly felt it; a shooting desire that flooded his senses, and made him want to jump the table so he could claim those soft pink lips.

He struggled internally with himself. This was 'not' a biology lesson.

Inwardly, he growled, and forced the image of the brilliant blue eyes into his head.

The vision calmed him, but left an unsettling discomfort at the fact he'd forced the image, rather than it surfacing naturally.

"Oh good Rei, glad to see you so actively helping others." She turned to the black wings.

"Kai, why don't you take a seat beside Rei, I'm sure Tyson or Max wont mind moving down a seat."

Said angels leapt up obediently, moving their things, while Kai silently plotted the teachers death, and Rei felt the beginnings of a blush.

His white wings twitched somewhat, at the brief flash of emotion he'd seen in the crimson eyed teen. It had been only a moment, but the moment had been long enough, and Rei had been shocked at the intense look of longing he'd seen, before it was either hidden, or dismissed.

He hoped it wasn't the second.

He watched, as Kai strode over to the table, deposited his bag, and sat down, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Rei quickly looked away from him, when he felt their wings rubbing against one another as he sat, his skin warming around his neck.

Then the black feathers retreated, tucking exceptionally close to the slender body.

Rei watched him retrieve his book, pen and paper from out of the corner of his eyes, and once he was done, stare squarely into his eyes.

The teen blushed and looked away.

'Hmph,' Kai thought, as he turned back to face the teacher. Who was gazing animatedly at him, no more than an inch from his face.

He blinked furiously. The urge to yell a very colorful word was at the tip of his tongue.

"Sorry, may I help you miss?" Kai forced out.

Her eyes flashed, a deep high lighted sapphire. Auburn hair dangled about her face, while the rest ran down her backs in waves.

She was very pretty.

"Yes, you can. I'd very much like to hear about your heritage," she said, a smile evident on her face.

Kai felt his insides squirm unnaturally.

In his life, no angel had ever asked him that, for which he had been glad, for he still had no answer, no answer that would suffice them, or himself.

What could he say, about parents he didn't remember, or never knew? What could he say about the people that had abandoned him to this cruel world…

"I'm sorry. I know nothing of my past, or my heritage."

Her eyes widened slightly in comprehension, shock, while beside him, Rei's head snapped back to him. A great bout of sympathy welled up inside Rei.

He could not imagine growing up in heaven, Kai different as he was, without his parents, or at least one of them.

"You know nothing of your family?" she asked slowly.

Kai shook his head. "All I know, is they were light and dark, angel and demon."

This was partly true. Until he had met Mr. Dickinson, Kai had thought that the case, but the old man had explained to him his name Hiwatari came from a very long line of demons. His fathers name…

There was a slight gasp around the room, and everyone was looking at Kai with renewed fear. Kai however, was looking sullenly at the desk.

The teacher backed off abruptly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and to Kai's hidden shock, she really meant it.

Turning around, she strode back to the front of the classroom, wings glowing serenely under the light. Rei felt a jealous burning desire, as he saw Kai's eyes follow her.

"Right class, well, let's get back on track."

-----------------------

'Oh God, if there even is a god, is it over yet?' Kai prayed.

Never before in his entire life, in which he had been despised and hated, had he wanted a day to end this badly.

History he had spent half the lesson avoiding the electric sapphire gaze of his nosy teacher, while Science it wouldn't of mattered if he started breathing fire.

The teacher, Mr. Toshio Chiito, a tall, straight backed and brown haired man, who Tyson himself claimed to have an exceptionally long barge pole rammed up his backside, blatantly ignored him through out the lesson, even when he had raised his hand to a question nobody else could answer.

It was beginning to frustrate the hell out of him, which would undoubtedly have pleased many.

Now, he strode down the empty hallway, behind Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rei, heading for the 'cafeteria'. Kenny had also taken to avoiding eye contact with him.

When Tyson and Max stepped through the door, the noise drifting through it continued, if not increased slightly.

When Kai and Rei stepped through, sound was non-existent.

Every head had turned to the door, and every face bore a very shocked expression.

Rei straightened his back, his wings flaring out slightly in defiance, and he shot a glance over his shoulder, before striding down between desks, after Tyson and Max.

The eyes didn't follow him, remaining at the door, on the motionless angel.

With a wary glance, he followed the ebony haired angel, walking between tables.

Students pulled away from him, leant as far against the bench as possible, until he had passed, and sat down.

The eyes were still on him, and now he could hear an angry buzz.

It was coming, he knew it.

Not long now.

He reached out, seizing himself a small plastic cup, and pouring himself a drink.

He raised it to his lips, the buzz nothing short of a low roar, while Rei kept glancing around the huge room nervously.

3…2…1…

"Hey!" the angry call suddenly silenced the room.

Kai ignored him.

"I'm talking to you freak!" the voice spat with venom.

Rei stood abruptly, but was stopped by a look from Kai. His white wings twitched in agitation, but he did not sit.

Kai, meanwhile, had stood and turned to face the angel, wings erect, but taking up a leisurely stance. With a cunning glint to his eyes, he lifted the cup to his lips, and drained what was in it.

The guy seethed, as Kai downed the cup, and calmly put it back down on the table, all the while a smirk playing on his now slightly wet lips.

"How dare you?!" the guy nearly roared.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see angels edging away.

"Pff, easily," he replied calmly.

The guy face was nearly red in anger, apparently trying to rival his rusty colored hair.

He stood around the same height as Kai, with angry lavender eyes. His body was toned and strong beneath the short sleeved blue top and brown vest. His hair was pulled back with a purple bandanna. It was obvious from the many looks he was getting, many people thought he was either:

insane

brave and bold

a complete and total prat

Kai particularly liked c)…

The guy stood taller, straightening up, his wings held high and at the ready.

"Rei!"

Kai tensed. Rei tensed.

"How could you bring that 'thing' in here amongst 'us'?!" he yelled in rage.

Rei's wings twitched, his golden eyes narrowing in sudden anger and defiance. He felt a great force rearing inside him, something that wanted him to strike, lash out and attack, defend his friend.

It was like pure power, light, and the temptation to release it was rising. His eyes slitted.

"He 'is' one of us!" he shouted back, wings snapping wide, his stance one of tense anticipation.

The hall began muttering, some in angry tones, shooting Rei distrustful glares. Kai was looking at Rei in disbelief.

Tyson, Kenny and Max sat staring, mouths open, apprehensive.

"He is 'shit'!" the angel returned, "not worthy of residing here! Go back to hell you bastard!"

Kai gazed at him calmly, before he smirked. "I'm quite content here really, a nice place this is. Looks like it could use a little fine turning," he added, eyeing the angel up and down, "but that wouldn't be difficult at all. By the looks of it."

Rei couldn't help grinning, and any students that thought the angel was in the above c) category, fought smiles as well.

"Fuck you!" he spat angrily.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think your bread was buttered that way," he spoke calmly, but his voice was edged with cool humor.

The guy looked shocked.

Rei burst into peals of laughter, as did many students.

The lavender eyes fixed on Rei, and with an enraged cry, the teen dove at him, wings spread wide, his face contorted in hate.

"Don't you laugh at me!" he yelled.

Rei, who had doubled up in laughter, rose his head at the cry. His amber eyes widened in shock, he moved to escape, but it was too late.

Tyson and Max were yelling, students were leaping to their feet, and at the last second Kai slammed Rei aside, sending him skidding across the floor, before the red head ploughed into him.

They both went crashing to the floor.

Kai tucked his wings close, and rolled them over one another, causing the other to yelp as his wings were jarred at an odd angle, before he was able to throw the muscled teen off.

He leapt to his feet in an instant, eyes flashing, wings spread wide, contrasting sharply to the masses of white around him.

His 'foe' leapt to his feet. His lavender eyes burned. Some of his mates shouted at him, calling his name.

"Johnny! Stop!" But he didn't heed them, instead leaping at the black winged enigma.

He threw violent punches, enough to comatose a normal angel, but Kai nimbly avoided them, always keeping just out of his reach, taunting him.

Johnny made a particularly violent throw, putting all his weight behind it.

He over balanced.

Kai ducked low beneath the swing, and floor kicked him, sweeping the teens feet out from beneath him. He fell to the floor in a heap, giving an indignant yelp.

Kai laughed, though it wasn't a comforting sound, mocking the fallen angel.

Then Rei whistled.

Instantly, he, and four other angels surrounded Johnny, one a girl with brilliant pink hair Kai recognized from the morning, another the one who had threatened him, his eyes a shining bronze.

"That's enough Johnny!" Rei growled.

Kai's eyes widened. "Rei!" he yelled, and the response was instantaneous, Rei trusting the look in Kai's eyes, not that he knew why.

Rei dropped to his knees and rolled to the left, as one of Johnny's buddies had swung at the back of his head.

Johnny had moved the instant Rei had, and as the amber eyed teen stood, the lavender eyed angel threw another swift, concussing punch.

Which Kai again intercepted, though this time, he barely had the time to get there, and the fist connected hard with his right eye.

He was sent flying back, into Rei, and both went crashing to the floor.

Kai felt a sting below his eye, and when he brought his hand away, it was wet with the first trail of blood. He growled, leaping to his feet.

The crimson eyes burned, his body was tense, and his wings held poised about his shoulders.

The energy around him crackled.

The hall was silent once again, Rei sitting up and rubbing his back and wings with a scowl, the joints groaning in protest.

He was gazing at Kai in bewilderment.

Not only had Rei not expected Kai to take the hit, he also hadn't expected him to remain conscious.

Kai strode toward Johnny, his fist shaking.

He would hit him. He was going to.

He did.

He reached the momentarily shocked teen, who made to hit him again, but this time, he stepped back, went into a round house kick, and sent him flying back, to land sprawled on a table, food and drink spilling off the edges, and staining the vest.

The hall was explicitly soundless.

Everyone stared at the teen in shock, as he seemed to pull himself under control, muscled shoulders shuddering slightly from the strain. He was trying equally as hard not to imagine random heavy objects landing with astounding accuracy on top of the red head.

Rei got to his feet, and quietly walked up to the pair of dark wings. Gently, he put his hand on the toned shoulder.

Fate was of course laughing hysterically, as Nic and Kimura burst through the doors.

Kimura looked livid at the sight he met, his brown eyes narrowing in anger and, when they fell upon Kai, hate.

Nic's eyes drank in the sight, and was quick to react.

"Everyone to class, now!"

Kimura butted in, eyes seeming to pin point the source of the disruption. "Except…" he gazed around the room, then pointed, "you three," he growled, indicating Rei, Kai and Johnny.

Kai shrugged off the hand on his shoulder, turned around and walked back to sit down at a table, furling and unfurling his wings as he went.

Rei made to move after Kai, and sat a foot away from the sleek black wings.

Johnny was sitting up, rubbing his stomach and trying to breathe deep, fill his empty lungs.

Very slowly, the great room emptied, a few passers by sending Rei encouraging smiles, and some even sending a few astray to Kai.

He didn't see them, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

Once the hall was empty, Kimura rounded on Kai, striding up to him, anger evident all over his face. Kai stood as he approached, not wanting to be looking up at the teacher.

Kimura, to put it blankly, looked enraged.

"You! How 'dare' you attack one of my students! You'll be out of hear so fast"

"Wait a minute!" Rei interjected angrily, "he didn't 'do' anything. Johnny started this!"

"I don't want to hear it Kon!" Kimura bellowed back.

"But Rei just said John started this! And I believe him," Nic interjected angrily.

"You would!" Kimura shot back.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"You'd trust a demon who bleached his wings!"

"Oh really? Well, I don't trust, nor like, you, and you're a demon in disguise!" Nic snarled.

Kimura swung at him.

Kai simultaneously seized his arm, and pulled him back, the educator struggling against the hold Kai put his arms in.

"Let me go boy!" he spat, still glaring at Nic, arms straining.

"Sir! You can't attack Yuinichi, you'll get the sack!" Rei tried to deter. "Drop it, let it go!" he encouraged, eyeing Kai who still held the straining powerful arms resolutely.

It looked like the thought of getting fired seemed to alert Kimura to something, as he stopped struggling, and stepped back. He was looking at Nic with a dawning thought of realization.

Kai immediately released him. Rei sighed in relief, not to mention Nic, who looked tense enough to snap in two.

Johnny had sat and watched in amusement.

"Yes, of course," Kimura muttered, still eyeing the other teacher begrudgingly.

"Fine, you all go back to class and we'll discuss this later."

Rei and Johnny moved to follow their instructions, but Kai was hesitant. He did not want to leave a pissed Physical Education teacher alone with an English teacher.

He didn't move, until Nic nodded at him over Kimura's shoulder.

Both teachers' wings were up, and tense, their stances ready, poses Kai knew to be battle ready.

But he obliged, moving away after Rei.

"And Kai," Nic began, making him turn, "pay a visit to the schools healer, that's a nasty gash."

------------------

The faint red line, still fading, beneath his eye, prickled irritably, as he sat listening to the art teachers' discussion.

Ms. Akiko Takahashi stood at the front of the classroom, instructing the class.

"You are all to continue with your portraits or landscapes, or whatever it is you've chosen for your assessment, with a 'low' volume level."

Ms. Takahashi was young, probably in her late twenties, with smooth, dark brown hair, that was pulled off her face and hung down her back from a pony tail.

A few wry strands hung about her face, which was smiling happily at her class.

Her smile was warm, with straight and perfect white teeth, behind full pinks lips, while her eyes were dazzling amber.

Yet they couldn't match the gorgeousness of Rei's…

Kai flushed slightly. _Why am I now thinking of Rei? What about Tala? It's been a 'day', am I that much of a lecherous snake?_

"I'm going to go round, and help individuals if they need it. Lets go!"

Rei, who was sitting before him, jet black hair tied down his back between his wings, was next to the girl with pink hair, and on the other side was an angel with green hair.

Chatter started up, and in front of him, Rei, and the angels either side, picked up sketches, and continued with them.

Kai looked down at the large, blank piece of paper Rei had gotten him, and back to a pencil by the edge of the paper.

_What do I draw?_

An image surfaced into his mind.

It was beautiful.

Seizing the pencil, he began to draw.

--------------------

"That's' 'gorgeous'."

Kai's head snapped up. The girl with the pink hair was gazing animatedly at him, smiling.

"Er…" He cursed his momentarily lapse in concentration. He couldn't help think that out of his extensive vocabulary, the best word he had come up with was 'er'.

She blinked, but her smile did not falter.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Mariah, one of Rei's friends."

"Hello Mariah," he returned calmly.

She looked back at the picture. "That's brilliant, Miss Taka will be thrilled. She hasn't managed to get round and see everyone's yet. Who is it?"

Kai sighed slightly. "A friend."

The picture, nearly completely drawn, was exquisitely well done.

It depicted a head to torso shot of an angel, standing proud and tall. Above him, in the right hand corner, was a full moon, and behind him, amid snow shrouded trees, were half a dozen wolves.

One, particularly close, had that same beautiful yet refined stare the angel had.

Mariah had only glimpsed it, and then she had thought it amazing. Now, up close, she loved it.

"Are you too close?" she asked, in the hopes of engaging conversation with the teen.

Unbeknownst to all the male student angels, the girls were keeping eyes on Kai.

All parts of Kai.

Very closely.

Yet Kai continued to stare at the portrait, and Mariah noticed the slight droop in his wings, as he looked at the shot with mesmerized longing.

"Close…" he said softly, and there was reverence in his voice.

The girl thought to continue, until a loud exclamation made her leap back in shock.

"Oh my! This is 'brilliant' Kai! Your first lesson and this is just 'perfect'!"

Ms. Takahashi was leaning in close to look at every aspect and detail of the paper, calmly placing a hand on Kai's shoulder as she did.

Kai's whole body tensed, and he glanced up in alarm. But the face of his teacher was fixed with joy on the sheet of paper, and he quickly looked away.

The all too vivid memory of the orphanage Mistress was now fresh in his head.

Yet she didn't hold half the beauty Miss Takahashi did.

The teacher complemented him again before she departed, leaving Kai to continue, unhindered.

He noticed Mariah had returned to Rei's side, and both were conversing quietly with the green haired boy, head's almost together.

Rei.

Kai felt extremely confused about this teen. He still did not know why it was he had saved him, twice, from the assaults that befell him. If anything, he should have let him get hit, so as to help him learn you can never let your guard down.

Had it been Tala, he mused, he would have done exactly that, let him fend for himself. Then again, Tala wouldn't of gotten hit in the first place. Despite the red heads determination to start fights, he generally finished them too.

Yet a furious desire had begun to burn in him strongly, one that wanted him to protect the teen, a desperate force that never wanted to see him hurt.

_What are you doing to me Rei?_

A distinct feeling of vulnerability crept up on him, and he became angry with himself.

He'd teach this angel, show him.

No-one would make him weak.

----------------------------

This chapter is a little longer than the others. Hope you enjoyed, cause my next chapter might be a while. School.

Blech.

I threw Johnny into this chapter cause he and Kai never really got along in the series, but then again, Kai never got along with anyone really…

Ok my precious people, read and review!


	11. Fight and Flight

Hey dudes, how r ya? Hope you're all good.

This chapter has it's sweet moments, near the end. Bit of a test for Kai, and then a bit of a test for Kai and Rei. In other news, I might be getting a job! Which, yes, is sad, but hey, I'm not complaining, I need it.

The Lady Winged Knight – Yeah, you'd be surprised how much I could model those teachers from my real ones… it's scary…

serenia-sd – mmm, it would be so simple for Kai to just go visit Tala, yes, but I'm not goin for simple stuff now. Hopefully I remember to put it in, but that picture has significance later on, it will be useful. And I love the Kai Tala flag!

Tassy – haha, you have quad maths comin up this week. I laugh at that. I still don't know why you're bothering angel.

Tomb Mistresses – Haha, you're not gonna like Johnny much this chappie either.

Unisedirata – Thanks, I'm glad you like the name, and yeah, I've frequently considered the three of them as a pairing, but if I confuse my beta, she might kill me… meh, I'm definitely considering it. Thanks

crowkeeper990 – ahh, sorry I haven't emailed, really, but got homework coming out the wazoo at the moment. Updating is costing me Z's. Whats the name of the song? And I really try to email you, sorry bout my slackness.

Scorched-ice – Yeah, Tala is eventually gonna meet them, when he…'ends up' having to see them all. More Kai/Johnny moment in this chapter, and you prolly wont like it.

And yes, Voltaire will definitely find his way into this fic. Without him, I wouldn't really have a fic…

Sorry, deeply sorry, if I missed anyone, but the way I'm going, the sorry I just wrote actually slithered off the screen. I am 'so' tired. My apologies, let me know if I'm blinder than I thought.

Disclaimer: T o quote a wonderful author (hatochiisai) 'no own, piss off.'

Chapter Eleven – Fight and Flight

-

It would have been an understatement to say Kai was tired.

Exhausted was also nowhere close.

The day had seemed to stretch out in front of him like the sky itself.

Kai walked slowly down the hall to his locker, Rei leading the way as only he knew where it was. The students had grown somewhat used to his presence, and though he still got the occasional stare, many avoided looking at him, keeping as far away as possible.

"Here you go!" Rei said a little too cheerfully, indicating a tall, black, metal locker that rested along side dozens of others.

"There's no specific combination, so once you put one in you're ready to go!"

His cheer was now irritating. "Yes. Thank you."

Kai pondered his four digit combination. No real set of numbers came to mind. He gave a frustrated sigh, eyeing the offending rectangle with a reserved loathing, as though it was the bane of his existence.

It was then that Tyson and Max bounded up, Kenny trailing behind.

"Hey guys!" Tyson exclaimed, throwing his arms about Rei's shoulders in a buddy was that only irritated Kai further.

"Watcha doin?"

"Kai's figuring out his combination."

"Oh, cool! My lockers right down the hall."

"Everyone knows that. It's the one with the smell wafting out of it."

"Just cause I'm not the tidiest of people…"

Kai blinked back his frustration that was rapidly surfacing. He couldn't even concentrate, all he could hear was their voices!

"What are we doing this afternoon then?"

"Dunno. Thought I'd go for a fly."

"Eep…"

"Relax Ken, you don't have to come."

"Gonna come wait outside with us Rei?"

"Nah, thought I'd wa"

"Go Kon!" Kai suddenly snapped, making them all jump.

"Kai"

"Just go! I'll be out in a minute, and the way things are going I can't even hear my own thoughts!"

"But"

"I don't need to be baby sat!" Kai spat with a contemptuous glare.

Rei went quiet abruptly. Then, with a reserved amount of strength, glared at Kai, before striding off down the hall. The others looked at him wearily for a second, before dashing after Rei.

'So god 'is' merciful,' Kai thought savagely, as he turned back to the metal door.

He thought hard. 'Hmph, why not scare the shit out of them.' He grinned lazily to himself, as he spun in his new combination. 6666. One more than usual, but that couldn't be helped.

He silently slid his books onto the middle shelf, glancing up and down the hall.

It was surprisingly empty, considering school had ended nothing short of ten minutes ago. Turning back to the locker, he seized the door and swiftly pulled it shut.

His ears pricked. He spun round.

And was forcefully pushed up against the door, it's lock digging painfully into his right wing joint, which strained for him to use.

His arms were seized and pulled out either side of his body, by two blonde jocks.

They held him fast, and despite his strength, he found himself out numbered and on the defense. Not that it could be counted as a defense when his stomach was open for assault, not to mention his face, his arms, his…neck…

He eyed the boys holding him with distaste, the one on his left looking him up and down with wary brown eyes, while the one on the right didn't look at him at all.

"I'm glad you sent your little 'friends' away, means there's no witnesses," a razor edged voice hissed.

"You know, this seems all a little… extravagantly done for school children," Kai mused calmly, not in the least bit worried, though there was ample reason to be.

"Who are you calling 'children'?" Dunga hissed, as he and Johnny approached Kai.

Dunga walked faster than Johnny, storming up to Kai, his long blonde hair falling forward for him to push away.

"Let me Johnny, I owe him one."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Certainly," Johnny said, obviously amused at Kai's situation.

Kai scowled at Dunga. "If this is about the fact I won't let you beat up a kid you useless flying rod"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as right then, the blonde pulled back his fist, and buried it in Kai's stomach. Had they not been holding him up, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't of collapsed at the force.

Without being able to defend himself, he was wide open to their attacks, and his attackers hit with fists like sledgehammers.

He struggled not to gasp in pain.

"Take that 'demon'!" he hissed with pleasure.

"Welcome to heaven, spawn of hell," Johnny whispered softly.

And without a backward glance, he spun around, and stalked off down the hall with Dunga.

The boys either side let him go with fierce looks, and followed the others.

Kai waited till they had disappeared around the corner, before he sank to the floor on one knee, clutching his stomach.

The boy hit like a hammer!

The black wings shuddered as the angel struggled to breathe evenly.

'Those manipulative underhanded pin cushions!'

At last, he stood, composing himself as he headed off down the hall.

He got the distinct feeling going after them and pummeling 'all' of them into his locker wasn't the best idea if he wanted to live.

So, bitter and full of resentment, he pushed open the school doors, and went out to meet the others, his stomach already a faded purple.

-

Rei's lips thinned into a tight white line as Kai came through the double doors, out into the now grey daylight, as the sun feebly pushed at the thick clouds.

He turned away from him, scowling.

"Come on, let's fly."

Kenny paled, but didn't say a word. Rei bent his knees, spreading wide his wings, as he leapt into the air.

Kai followed instantly, soaring swiftly as though a wisp of smoke in the breeze.

Kenny opened his wings, but not before Max came forward, and with a gentle smile took his hand encouragingly.

Together, he, Chief and Tyson took off.

Rei seemed to take the lead, shooting forward with swift beats of his wings.

Kai could see he was agitated and tense, as the boy distinctly avoided his gaze. Kai realised, without surprise, Rei was angry with him.

A twinge of guilt surfaced, as he continued to beat his black wings.

About them, spread out over sighting distance, were dozens of other angels, going about their normal lives, shooting Kai more distrusting glances.

Most were heading at a leisurely pace, while some flipped and dove.

It gave Kai an idea.

With a burst of speed, the black wings came level with Rei's white ones.

His golden eyes were busy eyeing the now purple, thick black clouds above them, and his hair trailed out behind him like a long black and white tail.

Yet as the black wings approached, he did take notice.

Kai smirked, knowing Rei was watching him, and began to teasingly edge ahead.

Rei struggled with the fact he was meant to be angry with Kai, but a very persistent part of him said that after a day like today, the angel was justified in feeling a bit waspish.

He couldn't help grinning back down at Kai.

Kai took it as an acceptance of his challenge, and began to speed up. Rei's grin turned into a smirk, as he beat his wings.

In an instant, they were hurtling through the skies, leaving the others in their slip stream.

Rei's flying was precise, the still strong wind that was blowing helping to carry him on, faster and faster. But Kai was swift without the breeze, and could perfectly time the beat of his wings to propel himself further.

He edged ahead of Rei, purposefully holding back to try and coax the other angel to show his true talent.

Rei decided to take the chance, and bulleted forward.

Kai shot after him.

They didn't even bother to look where they were headed now, they just flew, the wind sliding over their bodies and through their feathers. Rei's pony tail whipped out behind him with vicious swipes, and Kai's bangs clawed at his eyes when he shifted against the wind.

Kai began to loop around Rei tauntingly, mocking his progress, while Rei growled and sneered at him as he kicked out with his feet.

Kai smirked, blew him a kiss, and swept ahead.

Rei glanced ahead.

A building.

Atop it sat two sliver metal poles, glinting invitingly in the dim light.

Both angels glanced at one another, and it was decided.

The finish line.

Rei's wings moved furiously, but Kai seemed to be the wind itself, and soared forward.

They were close, the poles.

Five meters, two, a foot…

Kai darted ahead and was through the finish line before Rei even reached it. Kai grinned and rounded off into the air, while Rei cursed, and landed on the roof top.

Kai smiled at him as he landed.

"You're fast."

Rei grimaced. "But not fast enough."

Kai smirked. "No-one's as fast as I am."

"How do you know that?"

"I've never come across anyone faster than me."

"So?"

"So I'm running on statistics."

Rei smiled and looked at his feet, before lifting his gaze to the now very purple sky.

"By the way, where are we?"

Rei's eyes snapped back to Kai, grinning. He strode to the edge of the building, and looked down.

"Hmm, I think I know where we are. It's about three blocks from the BBA."

Kai nodded, and glanced back to the horizon, to where they had come from.

"And the others?"

Rei looked at him. "What about them?"

"Will they make it in time? It's about to rain."

"What!" Rei gasped, as he realised they had left the others behind. "Oh no!"

Turning back around, he braced his feet against the wall before diving of it, gliding on the now vicious gust of wind.

Kai frowned, before going to the edge, and diving after him.

The wind had picked itself up a few good notches, and berated anything in the air, forcing other angels to land, and twirling loose leaves and branches through the air as though streamers and confetti.

"Rei!" he called, but the angel seemed to ignore him. He cursed, beginning to feel the soft drops of rain on his face, and tried to grasp at the angel before those drops became freezing needles.

"Rei!"

He beat his wings harder, straining his muscles, till he could reach out and seize the angels foot, his eyes still searching the skies for his friends.

"Let me go!" Rei snapped, lashing out with his other foot.

"Don't be a tosser!" Kai snarled back, releasing his foot to drift up level with him. "You know Kenny couldn't fly in this! Don't be a daft idiot and hurry up and land, it's about to pour."

Rei scowled as he realised Kai was right. The wind almost knocked him out of the air, and his wings were cramping and straining horribly.

Slowing his speed, he began to glide toward the ground, Kai by his side, as the rain began to fall.

When they touched down, the sky had begun to cry, its tears hard and merciless in a torrent from above.

In an instant, his jet black hair was matted to his head, and he pushed the strands out of his eyes. His clothes were quickly becoming sopping wet, and his wings were hanging heavily down his back, dripping.

He inwardly sighed.

'So much for washing them,' he thought tiredly.

Sighing, he turned to face Kai.

His breath caught.

Kai had his face upturned to the sky, his eyes closed, allowing the needle like raindrops to cascade over his cheeks.

His slate bangs hung heavily over his face, one obscuring his right eye.

His black tank top clung even more to his muscled torso, and the rain ran in soft rivulets down his bare shoulders. The wings matched the blackened sky, and water dripped from them nearly as much.

The blue cargo's, darkened by the water, hung slack around his waist.

But it was the absence of the fierce blue paint on his face, which ran down his cheeks and into the white scarf, staining it.

Rei couldn't believe how soft it made his face look, how it faded the cold and distant look, and made him seem suddenly more open, less threatening.

"Kai…" he breathed without thinking, causing the teens eye's to snap open, and turn to him.

"Yes?" he said neutrally, water running over his lips and down the side of his mouth.

"We…we should…" Words evaded him, his mouth bone dry, his senses on the skitz.

He very much wanted to say 'we should abandon our clothing and make heated love in the rain', but the thought of Kai and no clothing tied his tongue into a million knots, and he was terrified of the consequences.

"We should… get moving."

As if on cue, lightening ripped open the sky, and thunder clapped in their ears.

Kai shrugged.

"Lead the way."

-

"Where the hell are they!" Tyson yelled at the cavernous living room, making the other brunette and blonde occupying it jump.

"Calm down Tyson! Before you take five years off my life!" Max cried back, clutching at his chest, heart

thumping.

"I'm sorry, but Rei never stays out this late. I mean, it's 6:30! And it's been raining like this for hours! He just doesn't do that Max! Maybe it's Kai, maybe they got waylaid or Kai ate him or something."

Max rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore his friends leaning toward the dramatic and unlikely. "Even if they did get sidetracked they'd be fine anyway. Look at Kai! He looks like a force to be reckoned with."

"But!"

"Tyson, they'll be fine. It's not like Rei is irresponsible or anything, and they'll be home soon. Stop fretting like an over protective mother on speed."

The blunette looked sulky, and stormed over to a chair, dropping into it with a huff.

Until the door burst open in the hall.

He leapt up again, accompanied by Max and Kenny, and together they raced for the hall.

There stood Rei and Kai.

Both were dripping wet, from head to toe, and both had smirks on their faces. Kai's was distinctly less visible, where as Rei's was all over his face.

They stood still, staring at their three roommates, who looked decidedly shocked, and surprisingly angry.

"Where have you been!" Tyson snapped at Rei, still uncertain as to whether or not he should snap at Kai, afraid hi reaction would be to snap back by picking him up and snapping him in half.

(AN: Snap!)

Rei still had that now horribly annoying look on his face when he answered.

"Swimming."

Kai's smirk widened ever so slightly.

"Don't be smart with me Rei! We were worried sick! How could you be so irresponsible? Flying off in a race right before a storm!"

Rei looked down at himself, seeming to examine his extensively soaked body.

"I'm not dead am I?" he asked, amused, as he looked back up at Tyson, "cause I'd think you were seriously over reacting."

Tyson looked shocked. Rei never did this. He wasn't like this. If anything, Tyson was more the obnoxious and stay out late one, just to push boundaries and limits. But Rei looked like he was breaking those boundaries, and enjoying it.

Was this Kai's doing?

"Where have you been?" the blunette resigned to asking quietly, now too shocked and dumbfounded at Rei to even consider possible arguments.

The tiger sighed. "It started to rain, so we were heading back, when we saw Lee and Mariah in a shop. They told is to come in so we might wait out the worst of it, but it never eased up, so we ended up just walking home. Should of seen the store owner when we walked in though, thought he might have a heart attack." Rei snickered at the memory, and Kai's smirk was now very much there, and he looked pleased with himself.

"You spent close on three hours just waiting it out?"

Rei looked thoughtful. "Conveniently, it was a café. I was hungry. We had some food."

"Food?" Tyson echoed.

"Yes, you know, the stuff you force down your throat everyday as though you wouldn't live another."

Tyson looked stung, Max and Kenny looked upset.

"What's up with you Rei?" Tyson asked quietly.

Rei glanced up, and suddenly felt guilty, as he heard the undercurrent of hurt in Tyson's voice. He sighed and shook his head.

"Tyson, I'm sorry, I'm being an ass," Rei said apologetically. "Look, um, why don't we dry off, and then you can tell me what you'd like for tea tonight," the teen said hopefully.

Tyson looked up and gave him a small smile, seeing how much the tiger was trying to amend himself. Kai however, gave Rei a strange look.

He had just spent an afternoon with a strong, confident, and out going teen. And now he was gone, replaced…

"Yeah, sure. Come on Max, let's get em some towels," the blunette said with some enthusiasm, bounding off with the blonde, Rei deciding to seize Kenny's wrist and playfully leap after them, dripping all over the place.

Kai watched them go.

Rei in particular.

Spending the afternoon with Rei had been…good, despite those others being there. Mariah and Lee.

Mariah had done nothing but continuously flirt with him, surprising Kai, but not enough to distract him. In response, he played along, toying with the pink haired girl, in between returning useless conversation with Lee, who seemed to detest the amount of attention Mariah was paying him.

Mea while, he had noticed Rei had sat there silently and seethed.

That had amused him endlessly, also encouraging him on.

It had also been the reason they had left when they had, rather than continuing to wait. Obviously, Rei liked Mariah. They seemed very close.

Not that Kai was interested…

And then, there was the trip home…

Glancing round to see the others, enthusiastically toweling Rei and his wings, but getting nowhere, he spread his own wide, and shook them, much like a dog might dry himself, only more dignified.

Water sprayed everywhere, across the walls, and onto the chairs.

When he was done, he looked at the dripping walls with satisfaction, before re-adjusting a few stray feathers.

"Wow, a real artist," Max said with a smile, as he made his way back over, a pile of towels in his arms.

He ran his eyes across the walls, grinning. "Cleaners wont like that," he said.

Kai shrugged. "Cleaners can stick it up their"

"Kai, do you wanna hand drying your wings?" Rei said, holding a towel in his hands, approaching with a smile, and ignoring the decorative walls.

Kai felt a twinge of apprehension. He 'hated' people touching him. Came from an early lesson of touch pain.

'But I have to get used to them,' he thought warily.

Besides, Rei still wet and willing to towel him dry was a tantalizing offer, and Kai was surprisingly keen to agree regardless.

"It's alright if you don't," Rei said, seeing the apprehensive look in the teens eyes, and backing off.

Kai sighed. 'You can trust us,' Rei had said to him, rain pouring around them.

He shook his head, shaking away the image too, and strode past Rei.

Rei felt a surge of disappointment and hurt, as he turned to watch Kai leave.

Except Kai hadn't left, he had gone and sat in one of the black chairs, and turned his head back to Rei, his eyes glinting in the light of a fire, crackling in the fireplace.

Rei's heart back flipped.

Kai gave him a small smile (forced but Rei didn't have to know), before turning to face the fire, and spreading wide his wings.

Rei approached slowly, impressed at the teens wings span, which was a good two feet longer than his own.

"Your wings, their…"

"Long?"

Rei nodded, opening up the towel to gently rub over the sleek black wings. "Yeah."

"Mmm," Kai responded, "they're two feet longer than angels, two foot shorter than a demons. Average that is."

Rei's eyes widened. "Wow, that cause of your…um…heritage?"

"Probably."

They both fell into companionable silence. Behind them, Max stood with his two friends, smiling as they watched their friend fall deeper.

As Rei moved along the wing, his fingers managed to caress over the black feathers, and was surprised at how soft they really were. And they felt…different, to his own feathers.

They also were very near being dry already.

His fingers ran along the arch, feeling the powerful muscles there. A shiver ran through them.

Rei looked back at Kai, his golden eyes narrowing at the teen's tense shoulders.

Rei's hands fell to his side.

'Kai doesn't want this', he thought sadly, 'he doesn't really want this. Why is he bothering?'

_Flashback_

"_You want me to 'try'?"_

_Rei smiled at him. "Yes. Try."_

_Kai shrugged and continued walking, the rain splashing out of the puddles he stood in. _

"_Fine," he said over his shoulder, "I'll try to try."_

_End Flashback_

Kai didn't 'want' to get close, but he was trying.

Rei's amber eyes shone with happiness as he picked up the towel he had dropped, and went back to work. At some point, the others disappeared from the living room, regrouping in the kitchen.

Tyson was sitting down at the table there, Kenny by his side, while Max paced up and down before them both, trembling with excitement.

'Rei likes Kai!' he thought joyfully.

He glanced at his friends. Both, obviously, were completely clueless of the fact. He thought it was best to keep it that way.

Rei finally withdrew from Kai's wings, both dry and now warm from the fire.

He watched the teen furl his wings back in, watched the light of the fire dance merrily in those frigid crimson eyes.

Kai stood, and moved away from the chair, not looking at the ebony haired teen.

Rei sighed at himself, before turning away, moving toward the staircase. His wings still dripped on the floor, and he was determined to change into some dry clothes.

"What about you?"

Rei spun round again, looking at the tall figure, now standing back by the chair, a towel in his hands. His heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?" he stammered.

Kai shrugged. "It's only fair. You did mine."

"Oh." Rei didn't much care either way, Kai was willing, and he was…well, he was willing too. "Sure."

The fire leapt and danced across the wood in the fire place, casting shadows over both teens, as one sat back in the chair, and the other tenderly reached out, and began to towel the soft white feathers dry.

-

Hmm, lovely fluffy Rei and Kai moment. I have to say, one of my favorite chapters is chappie 13. I've already had my beta's read it, and they enjoyed it muchly. So, after the next chapter, more of a prep for 13, you get to see some nifty stuff. I'll try to update soon… but… /grimaces/ school…

If I made any mistakes, let me know, was really in a rush.

RR my angels!


	12. Confusing Me

First of all, I'm 'so' sorry for my lateness in updating, I've just really fallen behind what with school, trial jobs, assignments and stuff. Not to mention my sodding computer decided to have a sodding tantrum and stop working! I hope I'm never this late again, though with school getting this tough, it's hard for me to be sure. Let's just hope my computer holds out.

Ok, this chapter is sort of a step, leading up to the next chapter, which I love muchly. It's one of my favorite chapters! Next one mind, so hopefully I'll get that one up soon too.

Scorched-ice: Yes, Tala will return to this fic, but not for the moment. I'm building on the relationship of Kai and the others. Voltaire will also be playing a significant role soon enough, but again, have to establish some things first. Kai/Tala? I've definitely considered it…

The lady winged Knight: Sub conscious pay back? Absolutely! Some of them deserve to have their names and faces blown into oblivion! Argh, there is this one guy, who should be hung, repeatedly, regardless of death! Argh…

UNYSEDIRATA: yes, I've also had that suggestion from my beta's too. I'm most definitely considering that pairing. And, btw, something happens to Tala that inevitably forces him to get a new home, but I'm not disclosing that information until the chapter. grins

Tomb Mistresses: Love the lovely fluff!

Goddess-ofdarkness-Rae: first of all, I'm sorry it's taken me this long to reply, or for you to get your answer. I hope it hasn't discouraged you, because, takes a deep breath I'm gonna let you use my plot, thought on one, eensy tiny condition: I get to be your beta. How's that? Hope you don't mind, but your characters sound nifty, and I'd love to see how someone else uses this story. Let me know yeah?

serenia-sd: Yes, well, after a while, Tala will be back, but I doubt you'll like the circumstances of his return… And thanks so much! I got another trial coming up, hope I get it!

crowkeeper990: chapter thirteen next! Aha! I still love it, and the chapter after it, which is a bit sad. Yes, thanks heaps, you now have me addicted to that song, and I love it to pieces!

LordIronDuke126: I'm so sorry you jumped on the demon angel train just when my computer decided to have a tantrum, normally I update much sooner than this, so I'm sorry. And yes, Rei's 'heritage' will be explained soon, chapter fourteen in fact, one of my other favorites.

Syaoran-Lover: Thanks for all your reviews! And yes, I was mildly miffed that I let Kai get beaten by the likes of them, but he will get revenge.

Reisbabygirl: I am 'so' sorry! My computer had a tantrum, and the monitor is dead! So now I'm stuck using this huge cement block I think they used in the construction of the pyramids!

emotionless bastard: ha, love your name, and now that I've got my precious computer back, I'll definitely try and get their.

Disclaimer: I'm broke, how could I possibly own something that should make me a bazillion dollars richer?

Chapter Twelve – Confusing me

* * *

"Guys, dinner!"

The most immediate to respond was Tyson, bounding in at Rei's words, and leaping into a chair.

He eyed the food already on the table hungrily, his stomach growling in anticipation.

"Max! Chief! Move it! I'm starved!" the blunette bellowed out, eye's raking up and over the table.

Both teens entered at the same time, grinning at Tyson's eagerness, as they took up their seats. At a table to seat eight, Max sat a seat away from Tyson on one side, and Kenny took the middle seat on the opposite side.

Rei approached the table, holding a stack of plates. He quickly set them down, before glancing back at the entrance from the living room.

"Did someone get Kai?" he asked, turning to look at his three friends, each of whom shook their heads in supplement.

"Then I'd better"

"I heard you."

Rei's head snapped back to the entrance, where Kai now stood, black wings framing his strong form.

And they could all see his form.

Changing out of the wet tank top he'd been wearing, Kai had pulled on a white singlet, that hugged his muscled chest.

Blue cargo's looked to be the only pants he had though, as he either hadn't changed, or had a spare pair. Yet it was his chest that left Rei wide eyed.

'Please don't drool!' he begged himself.

When he spoke though, God be praised, his voice was normal, light, casual. He flashed a smile.

"You better get into it then, before Tyson eats it all."

Kai shrugged, and pulled out the end chair, bringing his wings close as he sat, eyes momentarily flicking across all those assembled.

Rei took the other end.

Immediately, Tyson lunged at the food, grabbing and piling it onto his plate.

Max and Kenny tried to keep up with the blunette's pace, or they would get nothing, and Rei seized a few bits and piece's, not one to eat hugely at tea.

He glanced up the table to Kai, and snorted in laughter.

The angel watched Tyson with morbid fascination, not touching any food himself, and beginning to feel ill. Tyson heard Rei laughing, looked up (with his mouth full), and followed the boys gaze.

"Wha?" he asked Kai, food dropping out of his mouth.

Kai's eyes narrowed in disgust.

Tyson swallowed, looking unabashed, as though this was a normal tea for them.

"I'm hungry!" he argued the look.

Kai scowled. He'd been hungry before, practically all his child hood, but it had never made him resort to eating like 'that'.

"You've just pushed more food down your throat in the past five minutes then I have in an entire day. And I'm including everyday of my life."

Tyson's mouth fell open, and Kai looked away in revulsion.

"Into the belly of the beast," he muttered, making Rei grin.

But Tyson wasn't bothering with the insult, he was still shocked.

"You mean… you don't eat more than that in a 'day'?" the angel asked in disbelief.

Kai shrugged, aware that everyone was watching him. "Less even."

"Less?" Tyson echoed. He shook his head. "Man, I've eaten that much and I'm 'still' hungry."

Tyson glanced back at his friends, all looking at Kai with a sense of pity. Kai noticed this, and scowled at them.

"I don't need your pity!" he snapped. "I've gone my whole life without it, I don't need it now."

They all looked away, guiltily down at their food, all except Rei, who continued to watch Kai, concern in his eyes but his face a void.

Kai returned the gaze with an abolishing intensity, but Rei didn't flinch this time, and his friends looked awed, unable to meet the fiery gaze themselves.

"Kai, eat something."

The red eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Cause your past is just that now, past. Here, you can do more, be who you want, eat all you want." He grinned at the last part.

But Kai's expression didn't change. "Let's just eat," he muttered, looking back at the plate, and now choosing to ignore the others.

'Do what I want? Be who I want? It doesn't matter what I am or who I become, they'll never accept me, not here.'

He reached out to the table, and pulled some plates towards him, picking a few random things, mostly vegetables (much to Tyson's disgust), and a small bit of meat.

When he was done, he still had less then half of what was on Tyson's plate, and Tyson had already eaten half of the original amount.

Rei sighed, looked back to his plate, and began pushing his food around with his fork, lost in thought. All he could think of, was did he truly believe what he said?

Five minutes passed, where the only sound was Tyson drinking his food, and the others trying to keep up. When Max cleared his throat, Rei's head snapped up.

Tyson was on his second helping, Max and Kenny struggling to clear their plates from the first.

Kai sat back in his chair, plate cleared, with his eyes shut and his arms folded across that gorgeous chest.

Max was looking pointedly at Rei, then to Kai, making a gesture with his eyes.

Rei sighed, and cleared his throat.

One crimson eye snapped open.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Max grin to himself.

"Kai, if you're done, you can go."

Max inwardly groaned. So 'not' what he had in mind.

The teen didn't move for a moment, before he shut his eye, head tilting back to the ground.

"Hn."

He didn't move.

"So, um, how was every body's day?" he asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kenny's eyes widened, and he glanced at Kai, before staring determinedly at his plate. This surprised Rei, but Max and Tyson seemed happy to share.

"Rei dude! I finished my portrait thingy today!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Tyson nodded his head enthusiastically. "It's the dragon I kept telling you about, you know, the one in my dreams."

"I'll have to see it then." Rei said with a smile.

"Great! I'll show you when you're done eating," he cried, clearing his own plate.

Rei glanced down at his half finished plate, and decided he wasn't hungry. He pushed the plate away, of a mind to offer it to Tyson, but rejecting the idea as it might really bug Kai.

"I'm done. I'll just clear the table."

"Nah dude!" he said, jumping to his feet, racing round to grab Rei's hand.

"But Tyson," Rei began.

"Don't worry Rei, I'll get it," Kenny said calmly. "I've seen it."

"Thanks Chief!" Tyson grinned, and before Rei could protest, they had disappeared through the door, Maw entow.

Kenny turned, and began seizing up plates.

"You thought I'd tell them."

It was a question, it was a statement, and the soft, cold voice made him shiver.

"Yes."

Kai got up, the soft scraping of hi chair causing the brunette to spin around, coming face to face with the dark angel. Well, face to chest.

He let out a small yelp, as though burned, and jumped back.

The angel looked up into Kai's eyes, watching him intensely and making him shudder. What was in those eyes? Amusement?

"I can teach you."

The angel did a double take. "Huh?"

Kai looked at him patiently. "I can teach you, to fly, like an angel. Or," he added with a wicked flash of his eyes, "a demon."

The Chief's eyes widened, and an image of Kai that day, soaring through air like he was the wind itself, came to his mind. The boy leapt forward and latched onto the teens arms, making Kai try to back away.

He was 'touching' him.

"Would you! Could you! That would be so great!"

Kai shrugged off the hands that held him. "I said I'd teach you to fly, not marry you," he growled, making the small boy realise just what he'd done.

Kenny backed off, but had to ask. "So, you'll, you will, teach me?" he asked in a very small voice.

Kai nodded. "As long as you don't hug me no more."

The Chief gave a smile. "Sure. And you won't tell them bout this either?"

Kai shook his head. "No. I won't."

The crimson eyes caught the look of hope and excitement that planted itself on the boys face, as he turned back to the table, picking dishes up once again.

Silently, and unasked, Kai walked forward, and began to help.

* * *

"It's great Tyson, really great."

"I thought so."

"Does it have a name?"

The blunette frowned slightly, as they re-entered the living room.

"It does," he said slowly, "but I don't know what it is." He shrugged. "Bet I'll find out soon enough though ey?"

Rei smiled, nodding in agreement, before turning to see Kenny, snug up in a big red chair, with a book propped against his knees.

"You're done already Chief?"

The brunette glanced up. "Yeah, I had help."

Rei's eyes widened. "Kai?"

The boy nodded vigorously. "Yeah, gave me a hand."

All three looked a bit flabbergasted by the very idea. Tyson shook his head, hair whipping about.

"Mr. Sourpuss?"

Kenny's face darkened at him, as did Rei's. "Tyson! Don't say that! You don't even know him!" the younger one snapped.

"Yeah Ty, just keep your mouth shut," Rei sighed exasperatedly.

Tyson sulked. "But he is! He doesn't laugh, he doesn't smile, he's so quiet and solitary, and apparently he's meant to be training us. Can you ;imagine' him in training!"

Tyson shuddered while Rei scowled.

"Anyway, Max, wanna come and get desert wiv me?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Yeah, come on."

Tyson grinned, and turned to run off, but shrieked and stopped dead, Max crashing into him.

Rei spun round, his wings shooting open, his stance tense. His eyes raked the shadows, and found them. Shining garnet orbs, surrounded by soft black feathered wings. He relaxed, but Tyson snapped.

"You have to stop doing that! Kai, I think you just gave me a heart attack!"

Max had his fist in his mouth, but his wings shook, as he attempted to hold in the fits of laughter coursing through him.

Kai stepped stealthily out of the dark, eye's burning.

"I figured heart attacks and such could be put under the title of Sourpuss." His eyes flashed. "Oh wait, it was 'Mr. Sourpuss', wasn't it?"

Tyson blushed darker than the other's eyes, and looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. Kai smirked, but shook it off.

"Well," he said, humor and mischief clinging to his voice, " better a sourpuss than a food guzzling idiot who dreams of 'lizards'. What fetish does that come under again?"

Tyson's head snapped up, and his mouth fell open.

"Oh please," Kai said, turning his eyes away, "I just ate."

Max couldn't stand it, and collapsed into a fit of giggles. Behind him, Rei heard the Chief chuckling, as he himself grinned.

"W-what!" the navy haired teen stuttered.

Kai's smirk stretched slightly, and he turned back to Tyson. "Want me to repeat it?"

Tyson shut his mouth with a snap, and glared. After a second, he opened his mouth to retaliate, but Rei cut in.

"Ty, that makes both of you even. So drop it."

Tyson scowled, looking mutinous. His brown eye's flashed, and he spun on his heel, wings fluttering, and stalked off toward the kitchen.

Max, still laughing, pulled himself up, and followed.

Rei turned back to the silent figure.

"You're so good at making friends."

Kai's eyes darkened, and he sneered at Rei. "I don't 'need' friends."

Rei scowled. "You," he said in a measured tone, "are a contradiction to yourself."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that one?"

Rei scowled, and seemed to measure his words.

Kai was glad he was finally being fierce, the only way he really knew how to be.

These angels wouldn't fool him. They were just like the rest, pleasant faces in the wake of his presence, snide remarks and biting words at his back.

'You will not make me weak!' he thought at the angel.

Rei opened his mouth to speak. "All afternoon you've been silent but approachful, you even helped the Chief clean up. Why are you changing now? Because of Tyson?"

Rei desperately wanted to know. He wanted to know the thoughts and feelings that his behind those impenetrable defenses the dark angel had built.

The more he knew, the more he could help.

But Kai seemed to read his thoughts.

"Knowledge is power angel, and I will not give you power over me."

His gaze was ice.

Rei suddenly found he wasn't breathing, the air around them just seemed to hot.

In his chair, Kenny shivered again, the action caused by the ice in the garnet orbs rather then the building heat in the room.

Rei, with precise sight, could see the shimmer of heat that radiated off Kai, toward him. Around his whole body, he felt as though the fire in the hearth had leapt out, and was consuming him.

It was so hot…

Then it was gone.

Re drew a shaky breath.

Kai's eyes narrowed, and he turned, stalking back into the shadows, and dropping into a chair. The dark eyes flashed momentary confusion in the dark, before the look was gone.

Rei's golden eyes narrowed, as h opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Tyson.

The angel felt irked; Kai still hadn't answered his question.

"So dudes, what are we gonna do tonight?"

Rei turned back to Tyson, watching the blunette dribble ice cream from his spoon to his mouth, his eye's questioning.

He shrugged his elegant shoulders.

"Think of something Ty."

Tyson grinned. "How bout we play a game?"

"Yeah!" Max said enthusiastically, "and we can stay up late!"

A soft noise was made in Kai's direction.

"You're all 'such' rebels."

Rei sighed. Why was he making it so difficult?

Tyson glared, before he smirked.

"Ok then 'sourpuss', how bout a game of truth or dare?"

* * *

Yes, this chapter is short, as the next one is longer than most, and rather good.

Ok, till chappie 13, Playing with Fire, this is your authoress signing out!

P.S. – R&R will you my lovelies? Would be most appreciated.


	13. Playing With Fire

I promised myself I'd update in exactly a week, so here I am! This chapter is soo nifty, I couldn't wait.

Goddess-ofdarkness-Rae – well, hopefully you know what a beta is now, and you'll let me be one. And yeah, I wanted to make sure everyone remembered Kai's not losing his charming personality.

Syaoran-Lover – not too long I hope? I think it's a week! But I love this chappie, so I was keen to get it up. I'm glad you liked my little knowledge power quote, I sorta pulled it from; 'knowledge is power, power corrupts: study hard, be evil.'

Training will some soon, I promise, but first they have to do a few things, get Kai 'settled'. And it will have some relevance, a bit of humor, that sort of stuff. Definitely the chapter after, much to do with everything. And sad, but this chapter's like an ice breaker between them all. Hope you enjoy!

crowkeeper990 – the other bit beast will show themselves sooner than you think…I think… and yeah, am updating very soon, amazing ne? 14th chapter is sad also, so im told…

serenia-sd – yeah, can't have him get too close too quick can we? And Tala… well, when I post 'that' chapter…well, I'll be afraid…

Tomb Mistresses – yep, drinking his food. And I think Kai realises Kenny is too small a threat to bother him much. Still, he doesn't like being touched by people he doesn't know…

The lady winged Knight – ROFLMHO? I feel so stupid for asking, but what's that mean? Haha, bunnies? Mmm, I haven't got bunnies in there, but they're most certainly a good idea. Hope you like what I do have.

And omg, you must be pyshic! Stop it! Or it won't be as funny!

Orange-Lemons – Lazy arse authoress you are. Get your act together my friend! And haha, one a.m…

Ocean - mmm, sexy Kai and sexy black wings…my imagination is flying away…oh dear…

demon's-gurl – begging me huh? Mmm, we'll see. And this would have to be my fastest update ever! Ain't it great?

bffimagine – Glad you like my title, and yes, cause I could stare into their eye's any day, so gorgeous…

Lunar Fire – thanks for your review!

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness – yes, what would you ask Kai in a t/d game? I have a few…interesting ideas…

... – many thanksies for your review!

Terribly sorry if I forgot anyone, hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Alas, it can not be…

Dedication: crowkeeper990, for one of my now favorite songs.

Chapter Thirteen – Playing With Fire 

* * *

There was a silence, very pronounced, before one crimson eye snapped open.

He raised an eyebrow.

Tyson smirked wider.

Rei was interested, undeniably. Now might be the time he needed, if Kai picked truth's. But by the looks of it, the silent blunette was thinking the exact same thing.

"Aw, come on, 'fraid I'll gain a brain and make ya look bad? Or are you chicken?"

Tyson pushed the limits, and Rei could tell Kai was trying very hard not to hurt the angel grievously.

Tyson's smirk was evil and smug.

"Ah, well, never mind then ey? The others will play with me, won't you guys?"

Max grinned, nodding, while Rei smiled and agreed. Tyson looked back in the direction of the now fully open deep red eyes.

"Sure Kai? Cause you could go to your room, but we'll jut play outside the door."

Rei bit his lip hard not to smile.

Kai glared, but stood.

"Fine, I'll play your stupid game, but when I'm done, I'm done, got it?"

Tyson grinned. "Brilliant. And yeah, we got it. Come on, everyone, round the fire," he said jovially, setting down the now empty bowl, and leaping into a chair close to the crackling flames.

Rei grinned at Max, and the two seized chairs, dragging them closer toward their Chief mischief maker. Kenny eyed them all warily, and put down his book.

Kai walked over and sat opposite them all, or as much as he could.

"Rei, how about you go first?"

Rei grinned. "Ok." His golden eyes played over all present, until he finally and purposefully met the gaze of burning red.

"Kai."

The brilliant gaze didn't falter. "Hn."

"Truth or dare?" Rei began playfully, begging the Gods that Kai would pick truth. He had so many questions.

Kai eyed him up and down.

"Dare."

Rei would have cursed all heaven and hell, had his mind not frantically begun pulling up ideas.

This was not his forte, where as Tyson would have one prepared.

He thought furiously.

Kai allowed his smirk to show.

"Well, at least I know what you really wanted."

Rei scowled. "Fine. I dare you…" Rei paused, before a grin, wicked and evil, showing printed canines, flashed onto his face.

"I dare you to sit in Tyson's lap until the end of the next turn."

The smirk vanished. "'What'!"

Tyson, whose head whipped back and forth, was torn between laughing, and screaming.

The look on Kai's face was priceless, but the thought of having the youth in his lap was disturbing. Tyson didn't want to admit that, black wings regardless, Kai's body was perfect, and would probably fit snuggly between his legs.

"Rei, that's mean!"

Rei laughed. Kai clearly thought so, his eyes blazing, his face trying to hide the urge he had to step on all of them.

"Maybe it will make you two…closer."

Max was on the floor, in hysterics, while Kenny was biting his lip to contain his outburst. The blonde rolled around.

Rei had a smirk all over his face. He looked at Tyson, who scowled, but mentally decided there were many worse people that could sit that close to him, and shifted back into the chair, his wings curled, inviting.

Everyone looked expectantly at Kai.

Rei was smirking off his face.

Kai glared at him, before standing.

Gritting his teeth, he stormed over to Tyson, and stood before him.

Max couldn't see. The tears that ran down his face as he laughed blinded him.

Rei watched Kai.

His face was revealing the disgruntled disgust at what he had to do, his eyes fathomless but lined with resentment.

He spared a final glare at Rei, before his face was wiped free of emotion, and he sat between the other blunettes short donned legs.

Max wiped the tears from his eyes, while Rei watched them.

Kai tried not to concentrate on the warm body that was almost encircling him, tried to ignore the others breathing, the warm breath on the back of his neck tickling the cerulean strands.

He focused on Rei.

Which did not help in the slightest.

Finally, Max pulled himself back into the seat, grinning at the two angels.

Behind Kai, Tyson grinned and winked.

Kai felt it, and tensed, his wings hugging his powerful form.

Tyson decided to get into it, finding it amusing, as he carelessly draped his wing about the other boys shoulders, mixing black feathers with white.

Kai's eyes flashed, before the smirk was back on, and his gaze was evil and taunting.

He knew what Tyson was trying to do, and he would not win that game.

Everyone watched, as Kai's smirk turned devilish, and he sat back up against Tyson, his hips moving back into the others. With a faint glint in his eyes, he rubbed back up against the angel, teasingly, against his crotch.

Tyson's brown eye's widened, and he let a small gasp escape his throat, before trying to withdraw, backing into the chair, eye's closing.

Kai smirked.

Everyone else stared in shock.

Rei kicked in to green mode. He felt his loins burn with jealousy. He might just kill Tyson to take his place, as the boy was now very obviously trying not to moan.

"Kai?" he questioned, trying to make his voice amused rather than envious.

Kai paused, looking up at Rei from his torture, enough for Tyson to breathe.

"Ask someone."

Kai nodded. "Max."

Max looked up from his self induced giggling, which he had a feeling he was about to pay for.

"Truth or dare?"

Max gulped, and quickly considered. Kai didn't know much about him, but was probably out for revenge. Better be safe.

"Truth."

Kai nodded, and with an amazingly straight face, asked his question.

"Max, have you ever thought about anyone in this room in a sexual way?"

Rei stared.

Behind Kai, Tyson went very still, and then tried to glance around the muscled torso.

Kenny's mouth sagged open slightly.

Max blushed furiously, looking around the group, before staring at Kai, who continued to gaze at him impassively.

At least he hadn't added, 'and if so, who?', but he got the feeling he might be saving that.

Head facing the floor, blue eyes fixed at Kai's feet, and blonde hair dangling about his face, he reluctantly answered.

"Yeah."

Kai immediately removed himself from Tyson's lap, nodding his acceptance of the answer, and returning to his own chair.

That left Max to gaze at the shocked and saucer eyed angels about him.

He was blushing again. Kai had taken on the role of smirking off his face. Max looked at the paint adorned face.

"You know Kai, I could be talking about you," he tried valiantly.

The crimson eye's flashed, but the smirk did not wane. "And?"

"What?" Tyson started, everyone once again staring at Kai.

"Ahh," Rei said comprehendingly, "a healthy ego."

"Damn straight."

"Are you?" Max asked curiously.

Kai turned his fire eyes back to Max, still smirking. "Yes."

Max couldn't stand the intense gaze, and looked back around the circle. Rei though, sat in his chair, as he felt his chances diminishing rapidly.

"Tyson, truth or dare?"

Tyson eyed Max up and down with a grin, deciding to forget the blonde's most recent revelation. For now…

"Dare!" he challenged.

Max grinned. "Alright," he said, contemplating. "I dare you to…" his brilliant blue eye's shone with mischief, "to drink a table spoon of vanilla essence."

Tyson sighed, bored. "That all? Ok, fine, I'll get it."

He leapt up, rubbing his hands together. "Ahh, vanilla!" he purred, and dashed off to the kitchen.

Rei began to snicker madly, while Kai shook his head.

"He doesn't know what it is, does he?" the ember eyed teen asked. Max giggled, and shook his head. "Not a clue."

At once, Tyson re-emerged from the kitchen, clutching the spoon and small bottle, as he raced back to his chair.

He sat down, and immediately began to unscrew the lid.

"I'll hold it for you Ty," Max said all too helpfully, which Tyson missed, as the blonde reached out for the lid, which was dropped into his hand.

"Thanks Maxie," Tyson said enthusiastically, and poured himself a spoonful of the brown liquid. Once done, he carefully handed the bottle to Max, who pit the lid back on.

Everyone watched, even Kai, who knew the reaction was going to be thoroughly amusing, as Tyson raised the spoon closer to his lips.

He grinned.

"Nothin to it. Down the hatch!"

With that, he opened his mouth, and poured it in. The liquid immediately flew across his tongue, and down his throat.

The brown eye's widened.

He dropped the spoon, and leapt to his feet.

His face was contorted in disgust, as his hands flew up to clutch his throat. He gurgled, choked, then gasped, before making retching noises.

"Argh!"

Max, Rei and Kenny burst into a huge bout of laughter. Kai smirked, watching Tyson with amused eyes.

The navy hair swung back and forth, as the angel shook his head desperately.

His wings shuddered, his eyes bulged, and he spun to flee for the kitchen.

Max was clutching at his chest, and Rei had tears in his eyes. Kenny was giggling.

Kai just watched in amusement.

After a few minutes, Tyson entered, clutching a glass to him. He glared daggers at the blonde, who was grinning.

"Thanks a lot Max! I have no more taste buds now!"

Max chuckled.

"Well," Kai spoke up, "may be now you won't eat so much." He smirked at the thought, while Tyson grimaced.

He walked back to his seat, and sat down, frowning. His eyes danced across the people around him.

"Rei," he finally decided. "T or d?"

Rei paused, but grinned. He'd risk it.

"Dare."

Tyson grinned. "Well, dear Rei, we all know you have a 'gorgeous' bod," here he winked, "and I'll even bet sourpuss over there knows that. Straight or not."

Kai smirked slightly. The angel didn't know the half of it.

Rei, on the other hand, was working hard not to blush. He gave Tyson a glare.

"Get to the point Ty."

Tyson nodded, navy blue hair looking ink black in the shine of the fire. His smirk was so pronounced, Rei felt a twinge of apprehension.

"I dare you to give a strip tease to all of us, to 'my' singing voice."

Rei's golden eyes widened. His mouth fell open. Unbeknownst to all of them, Kai's eyes had unintentionally flashed.

"T-tyson," Rei stuttered, his face scarlet, "I can't do a strip tease!" he hissed.

Tyson was grinning like a pyromaniac with a pack of matches.

"Aw, course you can Rei. It's that, or the alternative, which is to give the sourpuss over their a lap dance."

Rei's eye's shot to Kai, and he suddenly felt very hot, and self conscious. Beside him, Max and Kenny could only sit and stare.

"Here are your options. You can do a strip tease, down to your boxers, by my voice, or, you can waltz over there and give ol' bright eye's a lap dance. I would also like you to bear in mind, the song I'll be singing is 'sex bomb'."

Rei's face was flushed. His eye's wide and shocked.

What kind of options were those!

His golden eyes slitted, as he glared at Tyson.

The angel merely laughed.

"Come on Rei, choose," he prompted, smirking like the devil.

Rei eye's shot to Max, but by now, the blonde had decided to find it all very amusing, and was clutching at his chest as he laughed.

He moved on to Kenny, who couldn't hide the amusement on his face, and was grinning stupidly at the floor.

Finally, his eyes rested on the pair of burning garnet.

Kai winked at him, before lounging back in his chair, making his choice out of the two obvious.

"You know, there are subliminal messages flying through this room. All you angels keep doing is daring one another to get close to me. Suppressed sexual tension maybe…" Kai purred, inwardly delighted.

Rei's face burned brighter than the flames of the fire, which he wished would leap out, and ensnare him. Tyson managed to stop grinning for a second, to glare at Kai.

Max, of course, was still giggling, while Kenny couldn't even hold back the laughter any more.

"Ok, 'fine'," Rei ground out, gritting his teeth. He made his decision. He looked up at Kai. "This is doing wonders for your ego isn't it?"

Kai let a smirk turn his lips. "Hn."

"So, you're gonna dance with the devil then Rei?" Tyson said happily, the humor in his voice making Rei want to strangle him with his hair.

"Yes, though I think I'm doing everyone here a service, cause you can 'not' sing."

Tyson scowled.

Rei looked back to Kai as he stood. Kai's brilliant eye's hit him like spot lights.

"Come on 'angel'," he purred, making the others pause to stare, "show me what you've got."

There was a challenge, in his voice and his eyes, the way he sat, and Rei wanted to meet it.

Striding over, he looked down at the painted face.

"How would you know what's good?" Rei asked, aware the others had gone silent with anticipation.

"Ha!" Kai let out a bark of laughter, shocking them all briefly, "I would know more of this than you, 'angel'."

Rei growled at the emphasis on angel, as Kai distinctly implied how innocent he thought Rei was.

"I'll show you an angel!" he snarled, before he stepped forward, bending his knees, and placing one between Kai's cargo donned legs.

He swayed his knee's and hips back and forth, rubbing against the others loins. He saw Kai's eyes snap shut instantly, almost as though trying to hide the tendrils of pleasure that licked and burned him inside.

Rei thrust forward, but still didn't bring the desired result from the dark angel.

He wanted him to gasp and moan, call his name and purr to him.

He wanted him.

All the tense frustration, repressed desires, everything Rei felt for Kai burst forth, and he moved his body to an unknown and un-matched rhythm. It almost shocked him; never had he burned like this, from within.

'Cry for me,' Rei thought fiercely, his once friendly nature gone in the wake of his desire.

Kai seemed to sense the tension in Rei, and his eyes snapped open.

His hands shot out, seizing onto Rei's white tunic, and forced him back, as he stood. Spinning them both round, he pushed Rei back into the chair, taking the angel off guard.

Rei gasped, as Kai sidled in between his legs, and began to taunt and tease him.

He shut his eye's, and purred in pleasure.

Tyson's mouth fell open. He didn't even know an angel could do 'that'.

Kenny and Max just sat there, staring, as Kai swung his hips back and forth, forcing sounds from Rei's throat.

Then, Rei arched his back up, trying to bring his hips to Kai's, when the teen pulled away.

Amber eye's crept open.

His body was on fire. It burned and tingled where Kai had touched him, and his breathing was uneven, as he gasped for breath.

His face sparkled with sweat.

Kai stood back, arms crossed, seeming unfazed. His garnet eye's looked the angel up and down.

"'That' is how it's done 'angel'."

He smirked, and turned away to find himself a new chair, leaving Rei to catch his breath in his previous one.

Max was grinning at the pair idiotically, while Tyson and Kenny continued just to stare. Rei looked after Kai longingly.

He'd never felt that before, anything like that.

And he desperately wanted to feel it again.

He took a deep breath, and sat up, as Kai took a seat. The fiery orbs beheld the others with smug amusement.

"Kai," Tyson began, "though I have to wonder how you can bend and move like that, or where the hell you learnt it, I have to say that that was 'Rei's' dare."

Kai shrugged, seeming bored. "Yeah, but he sucked, so I gave a few 'lessons'."

Rei felt a flicker of annoyance. "I wasn't that bad."

Kai looked at him and smirked. "Yes, you were. I'll bet that Mariah girl could do better. Hell, even Lee might have been better."

Rei flushed again. "Lee could 'not' do better than that."

"Ha," Kai said cruelly, his voice sharp, purposefully being nasty. "Tyson could do better."

Tyson blushed while Rei scowled angrily at Kai.

Kai didn't flinch, and instead looked about the assembled teens.

Rei had come close, too close.

Kai had felt himself burn from Rei's touch, felt his skin heat like fire. It had taken every ounce of his control, to not push him back into the chair, and shag him senseless. Of course, mental reminders he was 'straight' did not help. Straight…oh yes…straight as a twistie.

So he had to deny, had to mock. They couldn't know how close Rei had driven him to the edge.

In reality, Kai thought to himself, Rei was actually pretty good…

"Well, let's make your retribution swift shall we? I'm bored with this already," Kai spoke to golden eyes, which narrowed.

"Fine," Rei said silkily, "truth or dare Kai?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. Either way Rei would be seeking revenge for his little comments, but the tiger expected him to pick dare to escape truth.

"Truth."

For a split second, Rei looked taken aback, but recovered.

"Wonderful," he purred, his eyes glittering in the light, and his black hair shining. "Kai, why do you freeze everyone and everything out? Why do you separate yourself from everything remotely…good?"

_Damn_, he thought. So this angel preferred knowledge to revenge. How very rare…

Kai sighed. "Look at me Kon. I'm no angel. All my life I've had to fight off hatred and scorn, do you think that's going to make me some walking bundle of hugs and kisses? No, I am the way I am to protect myself, from you, from them, from 'everything'. What you see as good, has already left me scars and turned me away. What do you propose 'I' do?"

Rei swallowed. His gaze lingered on Kai, his face etched with faint remembered pain, and his eyes fell to the floor. "Uh, sor"

"Don't be," Kai interrupted sharply.

Rei glanced back up.

"Tyson, truth or dare?" Rei's eye's widened slightly, while Tyson suddenly looked nervous.

"Ahh, truth."

"When was the last time you got off?" Kai said, grinning wickedly.

Tyson's eye's widened remarkably. "W-what!"

"Ah, need more simple english huh? Well, how about 'boner'? Wank off maybe?"

Tyson was very red.

Kenny was looking anywhere but at Tyson.

Max, on the other hand, wouldn't 'stop' looking at Tyson.

Rei though, could see Kai's sudden need to put someone else on the spot, to escape their eyes. He was doing it well enough.

"Umm…" Tyson wouldn't look up.

"Yes," Kai said sadistically, obviously enjoying his torment.

Tyson blinked rapidly. "Night before last…" he muttered.

Max's eye's widened.

"Can you recall the time?"

Tyson's eye's shot up. "Kai!"

Kai looked unconvincingly innocent. "What? I said 'when'. I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to these things."

"What," Tyson began distractedly, "guys private lives?"

"No, humiliating you."

Rei chuckled before he could stop himself.

Max was still watching Tyson, and even Kai and Rei had taken notice.

"Well?"

Tyson was beet red. "One a.m.," he grumbled.

Kenny's head whipped back round. "What would 'you' be doing up at one a.m.?"

"I couldn't sleep," he muttered at the floor.

Kai had sat back in his chair, arms crossed, a smile of satisfaction on his face at having very successfully embarrassed the other blunette.

Tyson looked up quickly. "Kai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Tyson's eye's narrowed, and his mischievous grin crawled back on to his face.

The others decided to follow his example, trying equally as hard not to dwell on Tyson and one a.m.

"Kai, are you a virgin?"

…

Rei would have laughed if he hadn't been so intent upon hearing the response. The entire hall seemed soundless for those few seconds after Tyson spoke.

Kai looked around at them all, before he sighed, then smirked.

"No."

Tyson looked shocked.

Rei would have bet they all did. Especially him. Then he had to wonder why; Kai was gorgeous. Anyone with half a brain cell and no prejudiced would gladly leap at the opportunity, or just gladly leap him.

"But, you're…you! No girl would go for you!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, you tell that to the pink thing this afternoon that kept her hand on a northward journey up my leg."

Rei gasped. "Mariah did 'what'?"

'Oops,' Kai thought.

The slate haired teen stood, and arched his back, cracking it. He looked down at the angels.

"Well, this has been fun, but now I must go do something even more so. Like breaking my legs."

With that, he spun round, and began to stalk off to the staircase. Tyson suddenly smirked, and leapt up after him.

"Aww," he said, in an entirely corny voice, trying to make it husky, "but things were just getting interesting Kai. You should stick around."

With that, he reached out and looped his arms about Kai's chest, and pulled him back to his body, curling his white wings around them.

Rei would have thought Kai would have decked Tyson if the dark angel hadn't let out a small gasp of pain.

Tyson released him immediately, stepping back. Rei leapt to his feet, darting over, as Max and Kenny stood.

"Kai, are you alright?"

The teen spun back around, glaring at Tyson. "Do 'not' touch me!" he hissed, his fists clenching with the need to smack him across the face.

His red eyes flashed their warning, before he opened his wings, and leapt up to the balcony.

But Rei hadn't been watching his eyes, he'd been watching his stomach, where the shirt had rumpled up thanks to Tyson.

"I'm sorry!" the angel yelled at the straight back and black wings, before they vanished down the hall.

They were silent, until they heard the door slam shut.

Tyson huffed. "Gee, I didn't mean it! I didn't even grab him that hard!" he defended.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't like being touched," Kenny said consolingly.

"No…" Rei said slowly, drawing up a conclusion to his findings exceptionally quickly, "it wasn't you exactly Tyson."

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you see his chest?"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing anything for his ego Rei."

Rei shook his head. "No Tyson, not that." He sighed. "When you grabbed him, it lifted up his shirt. His chest, it's bruised."

"Bruised?"

"Yes, well when I see purple/black flesh, I think of bruise."

Tyson looked considering. "Well, did he have it when he got here?"

Max and Kenny shrugged.

Rei however, thought back, to this morning. Surely Kai couldn't have supported his weight 'and' wet wings against an already pained chest?

Not without showing pain…

"No," he said softly, "he got it today, at school."

Tyson raised an eyebrow again. "How do you know?"

Rei looked up from the floor he'd been gazing at, and blushed. "Umm…"

Tyson grinned. "What Rei? Early morning lap dance lessons too?"

Rei glared. "No. Lets just say I know, alright. So someone got to him today."

Tyson shrugged, looking over at Max and Kenny. Kenny was looking worriedly at the floor. Max was just looking worried.

"So, who, what, when, where?"

Rei shrugged. "Doubt we can pin point a 'who' out of heavens entire population, but we should be able to get the when and where, between all of us."

"Ok," Max nodded, "lets think about it."

* * *

Be grateful, be very grateful, I spent a whole afternoon typing this up, instead of doing my homework. Bad me, lucky you.

This chapter was very…interesting to type.

Not to mention amusing.

So, next chapter is 'Lean on me' or something of the like. Another of the ones I like. My beta reader read it, and asked me how could I be so cruel. Well, half of it's… well, I'll let you find out shall I?

R&R my lovelies!


	14. Lean on Me

Hello all my angels! I love you all so much, you make me feel special, and I shower you with cookies and huggles! Thanks!

crowkeeper990 – Haha! All the squirrels? Lol. Blech, for some strange reason, I dislike coffee. Something wrong with me…

The lady winged Knight – Hahahahahaha! I love it! Poor Kai…Poor sadistic horny Kai… LOL!

Hieis/Kuramas-Angel – Hehe, well hear it is, what else were you gonna say?

serenia-sd – Well, he originally was with Tala, but Tala kind of broke it off when Kai was leaving, telling Kai he expected him to take any chance he got in heaven with someone else he liked. Oh, and Kai's not one to lie because he's afraid of what they'll think of him, no way. Heh, look at him. But, and this is where I love technicalities, they didn't ask T/D, they just asked the question, so to keep everything interesting, he didn't feel obliged to tell them. Okies?

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness – I haven't really answered what pairing it will be… I wanted to keep it a surprise. And I swear, Tala will be back as soon as possible, but for the moment, he's a taunting memory for Kai.

Syaoran-Lover – I'm really glad! Thanks! Cause I've read a few myself, and some I thought…'what the', and I prayed I didn't screw it up like others. And yes, when Kai wants to be honest, he will be, even painfully so. Hope you like this chapter, Kai doesn't get hurt, but some exceptionally painful memories come up. Guess who's?

Billions and trillions of thanks, love and huggles to:

Tomb Mistresses, pheonix-fire13, Lunar Fire, emotionless bastard, FANGIRL, Numbuh155343, reisbabygirl and demon's-gurl, for your reviews.

Disclaimer: sif…

Dedication: My dearest friend Charlie. I'll miss you, no matter where you go.

Chapter 14 – Lean on Me

* * *

Kai slammed shut the door behind him, glaring furiously. Storming into the center of the room, he looked around for something to vent his fury on, and found it.

The top of his bookshelf was lined with miniature glass figurines, of feathers and wings, dragons and creatures. There were five.

Snarling, he seized the dragon, spun round, and hurled it at the wall.

It hit, and shattered into a million tiny pieces, sprinkling down into the carpet. He glared down at it, tempted to pick up the next one, a glittering tiger.

How could he have been so stupid? So weak?

His wings twitched in agitation, anger.

He let his guard down with them, he let them think he didn't mind, didn't care. He showed pain!

Glancing down, he saw his singlet, lifted, revealing the bruised flesh near his waist. He eyed it venomously, before yanking the cloth back down. Would they have seen it? Or would they guess…

Tyson shouldn't have touched him! Stupid angel! Did he look like someone, or even something, that wanted to be touched?

He spun again, walking over to the same wall, and slammed his fist against it. The dint was impressive, but not his best.

Turning, he walked to the balcony door, and slid it open, mindful not to shatter the glass with his still touchy temperament.

The rain still fell in torrents, soaking the earth, emptying the sky. Almost like it sought to wash it free.

But more than anything, it stopped him.

He frowned softly, eyeing the darkness with wary crimson eyes. He would have gone and seen the Wolf tonight, but now, he was delayed.

Again.

He sighed, raising his hand to massage his temples. How many times would he be waylaid?

How often was he going to end up thinking about Rei instead of Tala?

His eye's widened.

That thought had come out of the blue…

He growled softly. Damn was he lecherous. Was that all it took Another pretty face, and he was off? He'd always hoped he was better than that.

The rain drops falling hit his face, causing him to raise his face to the heavens that were now dark and foreboding. Another drop caressed his cheek.

His wings shuddered slightly, as he felt the wind shift, changing the slant of the rain.

He retreated immediately, backing up inside, and shutting the door, as the rain fell against it.

His feet carried him back to the bed, where he spread his wings, to comfortably lay on his back.

A long day, and now he saw a sleepless night ahead.

He groaned.

* * *

The appearance of the sun across the horizon was hindered by the still foreboding purple/grey clouds.

The sky seemed to groan under the strain of un-fallen rain, amid the bouts of thunder that still shook the gray masses.

Rei eyed it all with wary golden eyes.

The events of the night before played through his mind in a continuous loop.

All he could see was the fiery passionate gaze, the mocking looks, and all he could hear was the cutting tones, and the gasp of pain.

How often had he had to hide his emotions, and mask his beautiful face? How many times in his life had Kai gasped in pain?

He glared at the dim horizon.

Someone had hurt the dark angel, and from that fact he had deduced several things.

1 – he obviously hadn't retaliated, or the other person would be in a large deal of pain.

2 – whoever did it obviously knew how to do a lot of damage

3 – Kai was partial to pain, which had also shown

Rei knew that if his chest, and even ribs, was like that, he'd be cringing with every step, but Kai was taking it in his stride.

But, he shouldn't 'have' to take it in his stride.

Rei growled.

Kai had come here to have a better life, not a worse one, though, he didn't know much about Kai anyway.

He wished he did.

He sighed.

Kai was confusing him. A lot.

Never before had he felt desires like this. He had heard of it, but who truly believed in stuff like that?

Rei was all for individual opinion etc, but he had long since believed no one person could do that to anyone's mind or body, what Kai was doing to his.

Turning from the balcony door, he walked back out and down the hall.

He wasn't prone to rising particularly early on a week end day, but his thoughts had been so rampart last night, he had gotten little sleep at all.

When his eyelids had finally drifted shut, all he had seen was black fire, and red.

It was dawn.

He stifled a yawn, as he descended the stairs, too tired to bother the muscles of his wings. His eye's grazed over the dying embers still struggling for life in the hearth, over the chairs where they sat, where he had yearned for Kai, and where Kai had set him alight.

He strode swiftly past into the kitchen, only to stop dead.

"Kai!"

The two toned head turned from the spot on the wall he'd been watching, eye's taking in Rei's still form, and mentally enforcing his walls and mask.

"Hn."

Rei seemed to recover.

"You're up early. Really early. It's only dawn."

"I'm aware of the time."

Rei mentally scolded himself. "Ok. Well, why are you up so early?"

Kai looked at him with those piercing eye's. Should he tell him?

Tell him sleep evaded him, that he thought the raven haired teen was a torment from God and Satan, to mock him, or that he longed for the soft and touchable crimson…

"I wake this early."

Rei's eyes widened. "Really?"

Kai scowled. "No, I say it solely to amuse myself, so you'll persist with asking unimportant and annoying questions."

Rei amazed himself. "How stupid of you."

Kai's eye's slit into blood red lines. He growled in his throat, and his wings spread out, as he stepped forward.

Rei took two steps back.

That seemed to satisfy Kai, as he smirked, dropped his wings, and turned away, picking up the glass he had set on the counter (before staring into nothingness), and heading toward another exit.

"I have better things to do than participate, or even listen to this witless banter."

Rei leapt after him. "No, Kai, please wait."

Kai continued out into the hall, and then stopped, deciding to here the regret in the other angels gentle voice.

"What?" he demanded.

Rei came up beside him. "Sorry, but whether you believe me or not I'm…"

Silence stretched out, and Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You're…tired is a definite, you're eye's are shadowed, but I get the feeling that is not it. Finish your sentence."

Rei swallowed and blinked. "I'm concerned for you, and here if you need anyone. But I saw the bruise on you chest and I…I"

"You want to 'help'," Kai said sarcastically. Turning, he began to walk away.

"Yes," Rei said softly.

Kai stopped again. 'Yes'? Yes he wanted to help? He spun back round.

Rei's heart was thumping, beating rapidly in his chest. Nerves were fraying all through his body, and he wanted to break away.

He wished Kai would stop staring at him like that.

"Why Kon, why do 'you' want to help someone like me?"

Rei froze.

Why? He was a good person? Believed in equality? Kai was dead sexy?

He thought furiously.

Kai though, felt a twinge of disappointment. Why was he bothering stocking hope in this angel?

He sighed, showing his emotions briefly, and turned to leave.

"Because you're right!"

Kai stopped again, eyes widening slightly. "What?" he asked, not turning around again.

Rei took another deep breath. "The other day, you said we're all different, but it's hard to see," he paused, trying to gauge the others reaction, but getting none, continued regardless.

"Well, I know you've seen it, I'm different too. I…" he grinned, thought it seemed somewhat empty, "show cat characteristics."

Kai turned back around, crimson eyes showing the slightest hint of intrigue. "Yes. I noticed. Why?"

Rei let the smile show properly now. Kai was interested.

"I'm part of a half race; half angel, half neko-jin. I guess the understandable term would be 'humanoid cat'."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Were not they some of the advanced species on the middle plane?"

Rei nodded, surprised that Kai would know a thing like that. "Yes, from earth."

"I've often heard the story, told by people who think the race extinct and inferior."

"Yes, and many angels still believe it, but it has never bothered me, to be who I am." His eyes betrayed him. He lied.

Kai crossed his arms, and looked him up and down. "Why should it bother you? Your senses are somewhat excelled are they not?"

Rei was wondering how he kept the blush and pleasure from his face that Kai would already know much about him. Kai seemed jealous.

"Yeah, but only when I concentrate," he said, not wanting Kai to think him big headed. "Besides, you senses seem pretty honed."

Kai didn't acknowledge the complement. "The others, Lee, Mariah, they are too are they not?"

Rei nodded again. "Yes, we all come from the same…er, area, before I was brought here, and then they came after me."

Kai's interest was sparked again. "Brought here? Explain."

Rei took his courage, and pushed the limits. "How bout we get new drinks, and sit and talk?"

Kai's face closed off immediately, his expression guarded, and Rei's eyes reflected his rejection. He sighed, and turned away.

"Oh, then don't worry. I know you don't like it, or us."

His voice was soft and sad.

Kai frowned at the white wings. He didn't 'really' want him to go, it was just his nature to throw up walls. Really big ones.

And Rei…Rei intrigued him.

"I wouldn't go that far."

Rei turned his head back, hope flickering in his golden eyes. "What?"

Kai smirked, and walked past the angel, back into the kitchen. "What drink for you then?"

* * *

Rei was elated, a joy and energy that suppressed even the darker ones he felt.

He sat in his room, on his 'bed' no less, with Kai, who was staring into the coffee mug he held, as thought it contained his very soul.

Rei was nervous, having furiously wished when they had entered that he was a tidier person, and that Kai didn't have such an affect on him that his mind would immediately imagine Kai + bed + rosemary oil.

He coughed lightly, to ease the silence, only for Kai to look up, and raise an eyebrow. Rei felt his face flush slightly.

"So, um, you wanted to know how I was brought here?"

Kai nodded.

"Ok, but, I tell you, and you tell me something."

Kai's eye's narrowed.

Rei swallowed, but didn't relent. He tried to make his face as open and innocent as possible. He blinked innocently.

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you first, spill."

Rei grinned, before it slipped slowly off his face. He frowned softly. Kai immediately became in tune to the others decrease in spirit.

"It all began," he said sadly, "when my parents died."

Kai blinked.

He felt suddenly awkward, and guilty. What was he to do? No-one had comforted him, after his parents had died. No-one had held him, as he cried and mourned his loss.

No-one but Tala.

The forlorn and withdrawn look on Reis' face was enough to make up his mind. He sighed, and shifted forward.

Rei's eye's were shadowed, as he remembered. He looked lost, his eye's reflecting the pain he had so long hidden. And it hurt, it hurt more than he thought.

He'd never discussed this with anyone.

Did he want to now?

He almost gasped, when he felt the strong arms brace around his shoulders, pulling him against the others chest.

Kai was hugging him.

The simple but pure gesture made the neko-jin's emotions build up into a crescendo, before they crashed down, and he burst into tears.

Kai tried to stop himself from jumping back in surprise, as Tala had done so long ago. Rei though, threw everything out the window, as he wrapped his arms about the others lower torso, and silently cried.

Kai sighed again, but let his hands, gently massage the others back.

Rei barely noticed.

All he could feel was his heart, wrenching as he finally released the pain he'd held for so many months, the tears that ran from his cheeks, into Kai's black top, symbols of his emotional agony.

As Kai sat there, all Tala had done for him, all those memories, they surfaced in his mind, and he tried to copy them.

It was many minutes later, before Rei pulled away from Kai, ashamed, and furiously rubbing his eyes.

A hand held out a soft material, and Rei accepted it without a glance, pushing it to his eyes, wiping away his sorrow.

At last he looked back up at Kai.

His normally golden eye's were tinged red.

"Better?"

Rei gave a small smirk. "A little bit, yes."

He looked at the damp patch on the black top, before glancing back up. His eye's widened and he glanced at his hands, before he blushed.

"K-kai, this is your scarf!" he groaned, sounding guilty. "I'm sorry."

Throat bare, Kai shook his head admonishingly. "Don't be, it doesn't bother me." He eyed Rei up and down.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, I can leave."

"No!" Rei cried suddenly, arms shooting out to seize Kai's hands, dropping the white material. "Please, I want you to stay, and for some reason, I want 'you' to know! Please don't go."

Kai looked him up and down, ignoring the hands on his body, and finally nodded. "Alright, when you're ready."

Rei released the other angel, and sat back, moving back to lean his back against the pillows at the head of his bed. Gingerly, he lifted his legs up, and wrapped his arms around them.

Kai lifted his legs, so he sat crossed legged on the bed. He sat patiently, waiting.

Rei took a deep breath, and began.

"It was about seven months ago. I lived in a village, outside the normal 'realms' of heaven. Our 'kind' aren't exactly welcomed, so we kept to ourselves.

I lived with my mum and dad, and Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin all lived nearby. We were a team, friends since we were kids, and our community was tight knit.

I was…really happy."

He sighed.

"Then it happened. My parents were often considered the voice of reason of the village. We had our elders, but they just knew what to say to put everything right; I should know," he smiled sadly, "they practiced enough with me. But, one afternoon…" his eye's became shadowed again.

Kai's eye's were fixed on the angel, unblinking.

"One afternoon, some angels, they came across the village. They were drunk, you could tell," his voice sounded bitter, full of suppressed rage, "and they, they all had the collective IQ of a snail!" he snarled.

Kai nodded reassuringly. He knew plenty of people like that.

"My father, he tried to lead them away. They'd been taunting Mariah, and he wanted her to slip off with us. But they saw his teeth, the way he moved…"

Rei trembled.

"They called him 'freak'!" The golden eye's now saw beyond the room, his teeth bared in a snarl.

Kai felt sympathy stir inside him. He knew those words.

"One lunged out, grabbed his wings, and took off, dragging him, mocking him. He tried fighting them off, but they just attacked him again.

The other villagers, they were herding us away, and I…I was screaming. Screaming for them to stop, begging, pleading…"

A tear trailed his cheek.

"My mother, she took off after them, unsheathing her claws, crying out for my da."

He closed his eyes.

"They were up so high now…One, he turned around…he…"

His lip trembled.

"He hit her. He hit her so hard, I heard the impact…"

More tears fell.

"Her head snapped to the side. It was such an impossible angle…and she fell…forever…"

He was shaking.

"She falls forever in my head…"

Kai felt an urge to reach out and hold him, hold him close. This sounded sadly familiar, but he couldn't. Rei had to let it out, to get this out.

"I howled in rage, they said, when she fell, and tore free of the grasp of three men." He sounded…proud…and grieved.

"I leapt into the air… My da, he was crying, calling out to my mother, ignoring their attacks that damaged him so badly. I reached the first one…and…"

He clenched his eyes, shutting them tighter than before.

"I hit him. Hard. And he fell."

Kai's eye's widened.

"I didn't hit him hard enough, but the fall… that killed him."

He sighed, tears running freely.

"My da, he was failing, and I was trying to reach him. But they were so angry, about what I'd done…"

A sob tore from his throat.

"They snapped his wings…" he whispered.

Kai involuntarily jerked. No…it was sacrilege, torture, the ultimate punishment…

"He screamed, and I can still hear it, hear his voice so full of anguish, see her fall."

Kai swallowed.

"They let him go, and he tried to beat them, tried to fly, but he couldn't, and I couldn't reach him… I couldn't reach him…"

He looked up, his eyes, so full of agony. "I couldn't reach him Kai, I couldn't…I tried…but"

Tears streamed across his cheeks, his eye's swimming, splashes of liquid gold.

Kai had never felt this, this emotional pain, at hearing another's suffering. And why? Because Kai was Rei. They were the same. He struggled with his emotions.

Rei turned, and looked out the window, into the grey clouds, the sun having risen officially behind them.

"They say they knocked me out, as I reached for my father, and that I fell with him. But I didn't die…"

He looked at Kai again. "I fell the same distance; as my mother, as my father, as that bastard, but I didn't die."

He shook his head. "Why didn't I die?"

For the first time in his life, Kai wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't speak.

Rei tightened his arms around his legs, lowering his head to rest it on his knees, eyes going vacant.

"When I woke up, their bodies were gone…and there were more new angels. That's when Mr. Dickinson showed up.

He was horrified, at what had happened. He immediately ordered anything he could for us. Provisions, food…councilors…"

He shrugged.

"They didn't help. But then, I had no where to live. My parents, they were gone, and the others couldn't afford me, though they argued otherwise.

I was alone."

His eyes glanced back up to meet fiery red. "But I don't need to tell you how alone feels."

The eyes fell again.

"Mr. Dickinson, he thought leaving the village would be good for me, it would help cleanse my mind. He offered me a home, and I accepted. Pff, what else could I do. But he was nice about everything, and leaving only hurt for a while…

I came here, met Tyson and the others, but I was depressed, and I didn't tell them why I came here; what happened."

He smiled softly. "They always tried to make me feel better though, always trying to make me laugh. I'm still grateful for that."

He suddenly sat back. His eyes were still shining, but the tears had subsided, and he looked much more resigned, accepting.

"After a few weeks, Mariah, Lee, Gary and Kevin showed up. Said they'd applied for scholarships here, they didn't want to leave me alone. So I was happy again, cause a part of my life, my past, a part I loved, had come with me. And though I truly miss what I've lost, I figure I now have my whole life to find something new. And besides, my mother and father, they watch over me."

His golden eyes hardened. "I know they do."

Kai found himself nodding, acceptance of him, acceptance of his story.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, also, for bringing up such a painful memory."

Rei shook his head. "It's fine, I'm actually glad I told someone, I've never brought it up, but now I have I feel…"

"Lighter."

Rei allowed a smile. "Yes. And I'm glad it was you I told, I can trust you to keep it to yourself, can't I?"

"Do I look like a gossip?"

Rei let a light hearted grin grace his lips, a soothing sense of well being sweeping through him, at the presence of this angel.

Kai seemed to put him at ease.

"Yeah."

Kai sat back, leaning on his hands. "After that, I most definitely owe 'you' a question and answer." His red eyes glinted for a moment, as the sun made a weak push at the clouds, before it was gone.

He smirked, cocking his head slightly, slate bangs dangling before those eyes, the blue shark fins blending nicely for a moment with the hair.

"So, ask your question."

Rei paused. He considered carefully, golden eyes looking thoughtful.

"I want to know about you, and your parents, but that is asking you to bring up memories that I know can be painful, and that is your past. Asking that won't help your future."

He paused. The smirk had faded from Kai's lips, and his eyes were calculating.

"I want to know who bruised your chest like that. That's my question."

Kai's flaming eyes narrowed. "You can't help me with this Kon, it's my fight."

Rei smiled. "Never said I wanted to help, I just want to know."

It was a moment, before Kai sighed, and smirked. "Glad to see that side of you back."

Rei cocked his head. So adorable. "What side?"

"The side that won't take crap from anyone."

He looked dumbfounded. "I have 'sides'?"

Kai smirked again. This angel was cute, and in two days, his guard had lowered dramatically. To him.

"Fine. Maybe you can tell me something interesting about the two."

He sighed.

"It was yesterday, after I ordered you to leave me alone, by the lockers. Cruel irony."

He began editing. Telling Rei about the earlier incident with Dunga meant telling him about Kenny, and Kai had already spoken with the brunette.

He had to be careful.

"Johnny, and a few of his mates, felt like reminding me who I was, and putting me in my place." His voice was bitter.

"Johnny hit you?"

"No. A bulky blonde, muscles like balloons only marble. Called him Dunga."

Rei's eyes widened. "Dunga hit you! I'm surprised you can breathe!"

Kai snorted. "I have felt much worse, he was nothing special."

"Dunga is considered a high ranked teen, for his strength I mean. No-one crosses him."

Kai gave a feral grin. "Till now."

Rei rolled his eyes. "Careful which fights you pick Hiwatari, some angels can pack a punch."

Kai shrugged it off, then turned, looking at the window of the balcony, at the soft rain that padded against it.

The sun had lost its battle, and rain now fell, slowly and softly, before strong and harsh.

Rei groaned.

"Great, shopping's gonna be a blast," he murmured.

Kai stood, slipping off the bed to his feet. Rei made to get up, but Kai held up a hand.

"You're leaving?" Rei asked, hiding the disappointment badly.

Kai nodded. "Yes. I have things to do," he said, turning to leave.

"Kai," Rei spoke up as the other reached the door.

"Hn?"

"Thanks for listening."

Kai let the smile shine through his eyes, with more radiance than even the sun could muster on a clear day. "Thanks for asking."

Before Rei could reply, the black wings had disappeared through the door, before it was shut with a click.

He sighed.

'Thanks for asking'…did that mean he was glad of Rei's question? That someone knew?

'Kai Hiwatari,' he thought dryly, 'an enigma shown as a puzzle locked in a maze.'

Of course, he had a feeling something was off. Kai had told him the truth, but not all of it.

Dunga never hung out with Johnny. Johnny kept to his own posh group, while Dunga had his. True they were both high on the 'social ladder', but the two conspiring didn't really add up.

He frowned, but decided to let it slide for now.

His thoughts wandered, and he saw himself, arms wrapped around the stoic angel, crying.

And Kai, Kai had shocked Rei. He had comforted him. He closed his eyes.

His heart felt… lighter, yes, like the dark angel had said. He felt as though he had let a great burden fall from his shoulders, as though he could breathe properly again. The memories still hurt, yes, but he felt so much better for having told someone, someone who could understand.

And of all people, it had been Kai, a social outcast, and someone he had known for a grand total of two days.

He sighed, opening his eyes, and slipping off the bed. As he stood, his feet brushed a soft material, and he glanced down, his breathing hitching slightly.

Gingerly, he reached down for it, his fingers brushing over it lightly, before he picked it up.

It was so soft, white and pure, another contradiction to the angel that owned it.

Clutching it tighter, he sat back on the edge of the bed, and buried his face in the scarf.

He inhaled deeply.

'Mmm,' he thought with a smile, 'cinnamon.'

* * *

Kai shut the door softly, and looked down the hall, unsure now of where he wanted to go. He considered his room briefly, but felt the four walls would confine him too much. He turned, and headed to the stairs, wings hanging about him in a distracted manner.

His thoughts were muffled and confusing. So many emotions, so many fleeting images, all ripping through his head.

He stopped at the top of the stairs.

He desperately needed to think, to sit down and process everything he had just learnt, and examine everything he now felt.

Normally, he would train. Training his body and sorting his mind always went well, and he hadn't had a decent work out in a few days.

He smiled softly, and began searching, the vision of his last training session playing joyously in his head, sapphire eye's filling him with elated bliss.

* * *

This chapter was sooooooo long! My God! Next chapter prolly won't be as long, so good for me, bad for you. But I promise I try.

R&R my sweet angels!


	15. Face in the Crowd

Hello all my friends! I am so sorry it's taken me this long, but the only reason I am finally getting a chance to update is because I'm sick! coughs up a lung, then pushes it back down throat

Well, here it is. Sorry again.

demon's-gurl – suggestion noted ma dear.

TatisHiwatari – sorry it took me so long, normally I'm a lot quicker than this.

LordIronDuke126 – both his parents were half angel half neko, it's just how the race is. Yes, well, after kai's child hood, he can sympathize with the poor kitten.

Yeah, that will undoubtedly come up again, but not for a little while yet.

Oh, and the amount of people requesting pairings in this is amazing! Lol, I'm being begged for both, and am so confusled.

/hugs giant rei plushie/ thanks you so much!

Lunar Fire – yes, Rei's story is sad, but wait until you have all of Kai's! Poor Kai…/hugs him to death/

crowkeeper990 – yes, I know, coffee is icky! Alright then, you can be one of many demons! How's that?

Syaoran-Lover – I'll do my best to slow it down. This chapter he pushes Rei back a bit, so I'm keeping him undecided. And yes, Kai's past is much more damaged than dear Rei's, for Kai is much more of an outcast then Kon. And yes, his revenge is coming up soon!

Reisbabygirl - /hugs/ no worries. Well, this chapters a little…different from others, but I simply love my imagery at a part.

Hieis/Kuramas-Angel – Thank you sooo much! That means a lot to me, and I'm glad you and your friends are enjoying this so much. I am exceptionally jealous tho, cause I think I have missed all of the last series of beyblades! And yes, Kai will be teaching Kenny as soon as the rain stops, which will be soon.

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness – tiny whiny little hint? Hmmm, well, Tala may soon be getting a visit from someone rather nasty. Wanna chance a guess?

personne du monde – lol, thank heaps. It really means a lot to me when people say that.

Syntia – yay! Another angel!

The One Who Creeps You Out – LOLOLOLOL! That amused me so much! Kai's flying then whumpf! Feathers everywhere!

Goddess-ofdarkness-Rae – hmm, I hope I didn't upset you then, and I'm sorry if I did. I just tried to pull different parts of my own experiences into the light to use them. Hope I didn't upset you too much, and I admire you for being different, unique. It's a brilliant quality in a person, and a good clue to how strong they are.

scentedkisses – people keep saying I write with emotions! I never really thought so, but thanks so much, you guys give me the best confidence boost ever! I love all my angels!

blackheartedchaos09 – eventually, I might have kai 'accidentally' push Tyson off a building. He annoys me too sometimes.

Yami Remus – have I mentioned yet that I love it! Cause I really do.

Tala666 – am 'so' sorry! I can't believe it took me this long! Wah, forgive me!

Kiaolas – /clutches soul/ eek! Sorry! I swear I'll update quicker next time!

grEMLin eVil – lol, thanks, and tell your friend I said thanks heaps too!

Dedication: Yami Remus! For your awesome pic! I loved it, and so did my beta. When I finally work out how to become computer literate, I will be creating a link to it on my home page of fanfic . net.

Chapter 15 – Face in the crowd

* * *

It was two hours later, when Rei finally emerged from his room, clothes slightly rumpled, and eyes much refreshed after his catnap. Said nap, in which he had snuggled down on to his bed, face resting gently on the scarf, had been blissful, the scent of the black winged teen lulling him gently. 

He yawned again, stretching out his arms, and his wings as much as the walls of the hall would allow. He twisted his body languidly, and suddenly wished Kai could see him, how he moved. He blushed, and moved off down the hall. Passing the doors to his friends, he heard no sound, and could only assume they were awake. How embarrassing. Tyson was awake before him. Well…not technically.

He swiftly descended the stairs, still not bothering with his wings, and made his way to the kitchen, where the sounds of his friends drifted out to him.

When he entered, Tyson was ready, which provoked further shock.

"Oh, 'finally' you're up! Don't worry about the fact we were meant to get up 'early'! Don't worry about the fact that I had to get up too!"

He threw his hands in the air, brown eyes flashing with mild irritation.

"How could you forget! We had to be up earlier to take the sourpuss in town! Now we have to wait till you eat, and then go find him if he hasn't already left"

"What!" Rei asked, interrupting the rant with wide golden eyes, momentarily forgetting to scold Tyson for callously bad mouthing Kai. "What do you mean find him?"

Tyson paused. Max and Kenny, who had been watching from the kitchen tale, got up and walked over. They looked fully dressed, and ready to go.

"We knocked on his door," Kenny said nervously.

"But he wasn't in there," Max finished.

I raised an eyebrow. Where had he gone after this morning? He hasn't been in heaven's realm long enough to know where to go, and he couldn't of gone flying, it still rained.

The neko-jin frowned thoughtfully.

He had to still be in the building, he reasoned, but where would he go if he was?

Tyson seemed to tire of Rei's silence, and broke it.

"Do you realise how rude that is? We got up this bloody early for him! And he just buggers off to do God knows what. He's probably shining his shoes or ironing his shirt, if you can call 'that' a shirt. Maybe even doing his hair or"

"Training!" The golden eyes lit up, and he spun and raced off, leaving the others bewildered, before they followed.

* * *

_Jab, feint, punch, kick, feint…_

It hadn't taken Kai long to find the BBA's training room. Or he should say rooms.

The training facilities themselves were impressive, considering he had never been able to take advantage of things like these.

When he had 'ventured' through many rooms, of which he was now certain took up the entire level of the building, he had found many things he could make use of, and many more Rei and the others could use.

For instance, he was certain he could make good use of the weapons…

But many of the doors, he was suspicious of, were locked. Not only locked, but he felt strong wards, feelings around them, as though they were spelled.

That bothered him momentarily, but he had locked the information away in his mind, and proceeded to get a decent work out done.

Of course, he'd brought extra clothing down, desiring to give his body a thorough beating in it's own way, and so that after he could get changed, back into his clothing, and a new scarf.

He still wasn't sure why'd he'd left his other one with Rei, but he felt certain the young teen would return it to him.

Eventually.

_Spin kick, block, jab, low kick…_

His vicious low kick sent the bag he was attacking soaring backwards, the chain it clung to groaning under the strain. As it arched, and swung back toward him, he narrowed his eyes, and tensed his muscles.

Just as it would have slammed against him, he bent his body, and arched it in a graceful back flip.

The bag skimmed his chest.

He rounded up onto his feet again, and watched the red back as though it was a dangerous enemy.

His body was poised, his muscles tense, ready to strike, and the warmth in his limbs reassured him of his own ability, encouraged him. He felt the strength and self esteem needed to face his challenges, to face all of heaven itself, build up within him.

He channeled his emotions, everyone he'd felt in the past two days, and let them break free, through his precise strikes and deadly attacks.

It gave him immense satisfaction.

_Kick: rage, anger, why did they treat him like this?_

_Jab: hurt, pain, he hated feeling vulnerable_

_Feint: confusion – damn you Kon!_

_Punch: loss…I miss you Tala…_

His eye's narrowed. 'Tala,' he thought wistfully. Anger boiled.

He had been taken away from him, from that warm embrace he craved, to be thrown into mistrust, doubt, scorn…

A snarl tore from his throat, and he spun, in a final savage attack.

His foot connected with the bag, and the chain finally gave way, snapping in half and allowing the object to sail off, and crash onto the floor.

He eyed it venomously.

He took several deep breaths, allowing his body to relax slightly, and opening his mind to the rest of the world.

He almost cursed when he felt the presence of the four younger angels behind him.

He turned and looked at them with a chilling gaze.

"What?"

* * *

He moved so efficiently…so gracefully. Everything he did was precise, well thought of in the space of a second. 

Tyson or Max would have called it impressive, but Rei considered it beautiful.

This was what Tyson had meant when he said Kai would be training them. They would learn to fight like this.

Rei felt a thrill of pleasure at the idea.

He leapt, twisted and turned, lashing out in measured movements. He was now a demon.

If ever he was an angel, he forgot it now as he fought, and his eye's glowed deeper, darker.

But Rei felt emotion.

It was radiating off him, and he seemed to use it now as he fought, as his encouragement and motivation.

Rei wanted to attune to it, to know how someone who would show no emotion felt.

_Loss…_

_Hurt… rage…_

He lashed out in a final assault, and Rei was jerked from his thoughts and feelings, or more, Kai's feelings.

Kai had turned; he was looking at them with a gaze that could freeze you in your steps, but damn it, Rei was finding it 'so' hard to hold that gaze. Not because he was afraid of it, though somewhere inside, he undoubtedly was, but because the dark angel was dressed in that same white singlet, that now clung to his body. His neck glistened faintly with a thin sheen of sweat, and his well built arms were so tense and powerful that, God, Rei was digging his sharp fingernails into his hand just to remind himself that jumping the angel here would not be wise.

Fuck though, it would be fun…

"What?"

Tyson, Max, and Kenny, still seemed frozen. 'Speak Kon!' Rei demanded of himself.

"Nothing, it's just…" The neko seemed to stumble on his choice of words.

"What?" Kai said again, impatiently this time.

Rei sighed, blinked, and fixed Kai with an unwavering look. "It's really impressive, your skills."

Kai's expression seemed to lower in severity, but remained.

"Get used to it. As soon as possible, I'll be putting all of you through your paces, and I'll show no mercy."

Tyson's eye's bugged out of his head.

Kai smirked, crossing his arms over that wet and damn near perfect chest.

"Do any of you have any skills or experience I should be aware of?"

Rei shot a sideways glance at Tyson, urging the blunette to keep his trap shut.

It might have helped if he had three set's of eyes.

"Rei can fight!" Max chirped.

Rei death glanced him. Kai raised an eyebrow, fixing his gaze on Rei.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Tyson added, taking the reigns now that Rei's eyes were locked with Kai's, "Rei learnt fighting skills in his home town."

Rei stepped on his foot, the action not going unnoticed in the fire red eyes, as Tyson yelped in pain.

"You have skills Rei?"

"Some."

"Few."

Rei felt a twinge of annoyance. "No, 'some'. I'm good, but not great."

Kai's wicked glance spoke harsh words. "I didn't consider you good in the first place."

"And why is that?" he retorted, slightly hurt. They'd had a great morning, why was he doing this?

"You couldn't defend the attacks Friday."

He blinked, slightly bewildered. "You mean at school?"

"Yes."

Rei glared. How dare he? Hypocrite!

"I had to save you."

"So?" If Kai wanted to play this 'game', then he'd play and win. "You're being a bit hypocritical."

Kai's ember eyes slitted and narrowed.

Thought he looked every bit the demon many claimed him to be, his voice was silky, smooth and calm.

"I am?"

Rei felt a strong urge to defend himself, to step up to the challenge. He felt that other Rei, the one Kai liked.

He was strong.

He slitted his eyes, giving himself a feral look.

"Yes, quite as a matter of fact."

"How so?"

Was Kai daring him?

Fine.

"You couldn't fend off the attack of the teens that bruised you chest."

Tyson, Max and Kenny took a greater interest, all quickly looking at Kai with worry and curiosity. He glared at Rei.

"So glad to see you can be trusted Kon."

Strong Rei fled.

What had he done!

Still, normal Rei struggled to stay on his feet.

'_You got yourself into it, get yourself out.'_

"I can be trusted," he tried valiantly.

His blood red eyes looked over him harshly. "Not by me.'

Rei's heart fell in his chest. Oh God, what the fuck had he just done?

Now, had he broken their new bond?

He could see the fragile bridge he'd built between himself and the angel crumble away, leaving them on distant sides, with his wings seemingly too weak to fly.

Would Kai now tell the others about him?

'_Oh God.'_

Kai saw the changes in Rei's stature, how his confidence level went from 10 to 10 million and back again in .5 seconds. He saw the sudden panic fill the golden eyes, saw the fear his mind conjured. He thought Kai would betray his secret.

Inwardly, Kai sighed.

He would never; he had given his word. Anyway, Rei had yet to reveal 'who' had attacked him, he just purposefully toed the line.

"I believe you came to collect me for some reason?" Kai began again impatiently, leading their conversation away from their disagreement, as he stalked over to his things.

He grabbed a white towel he'd found, and began to wipe his body down.

Behind Rei, the others had not seen the internal struggle the neko had just gone through.

Rei though, snapped out of his momentary stasis, of an intent to either apologize, or pray. Kai however, delivered him a look; one simple but commanding look, and all words died in his throat.

"We're meant to take you shopping for some clothes and stuff, whatever you want to make yourself feel at home here," Max said brightly, covering for Rei's lack of words.

Kai glanced up. "A hammer."

Max raised a blonde eyebrow. "Why would you want a hammer?"

"Cause when you have a hammer, everything looks like a nail," he responded evenly.

They all cracked a smile, something that pleased him inside. Tyson hitched on a grin.

"Well, you need new clothes, cause you'd be surprised how some people can get old fast without a new look. Or a good one."

"You think 'I'm' going to get old fast? And there's nothing wrong with my clothes, you just, obviously, have poor taste."

The grin didn't falter. "Depends; those the only clothes you've ever worn?"

Max grinned lightly, and slung an arm round his friends shoulder. "Ah, he doesn't mean it Kai."

"Oh yeah?"

Kenny stepped forward with a smile. "Guys, I hate to interrupt, but maybe we should go now, before it gets too…crowded."

"You mean before they have a chance to grab their torch and pitchforks."

Tyson and Max laughed. "At least he has a sense of humor," the younger blunette mused.

"Clearly you didn't realise I was being serious," he returned evenly, following them out of the training rooms.

"Aw, don't worry sourpuss," Tyson said cheerfully, "we'll protect you."

Kai shook his head, and gave a faint smirk. "I'm dead."

* * *

It was obvious Max and Tyson were trying to be humorous and light hearted for Kai's benefit. Not that he needed it, but it had become increasingly distracting on Rei's part. As it was, they had been rejected from three stores already, and Rei and Kai knew it wasn't Tyson and Max's rowdy-ness. 

The looks Kai had been given already, and so early in the morning, were leading him to suspect a new record. Stuff the fact he had practically no clothes, he didn't need this.

Rei had taken up a nonchalant appearance, but inside, he desperately wanted to speak with Kai, and he wished they'd just get over it, and let them in a sodding shop.

"Hey guys, what about this one!" Tyson yelled excitedly, pushing through some of the wary angels that lined the streets and shops, watching, glaring.

He ran up to the entrance, turning eagerly to wait for the others that joined him. They didn't even get in the door.

"No!" the store owner came rushing out to meet them, holding out his hand, glaring with menacing eyes.

"What!" Rei snapped, fed up, "why bloody not!"

Kai flicked the neko-jin a glance, before returning his eyes to the store owners, who eyed him with distrust, contempt and something akin to revulsion. He kept his face neutral, but allowed the deep seated rage he felt to show through his crimson orbs. Another training session was most definitely in order.

"I don't serve demons," the shop-keeper hissed with despise.

The guise of happiness fell. "He's not a demon!" Tyson interjected angrily, bravely standing up for Kai in the midst of many angels that would remember him and his name, "he's an angel!"

The owner scoffed. "And I'm a garden gnome."

"Thanks," Rei cut in suddenly, "I was wondering what to compare your IQ too."

The man's mouth went slightly slack as his eyes widened, before it turned an alarming shade of red.

"Why you insolent little" his hand whipped up to try and attack the teen, but he was ready.

Kai didn't even bother considering helping Rei, having seen in the boy's body language that Rei would defend himself.

Rei accepted the attack readily, keen to prove to Kai he was strong and fast. His arm flew up to block the blow, before gripping it and wrenching it aside, leaving his face wide open for assault. He threw his other fist forward, and stopped it only inches before the man's face.

God, how he wanted to hit him.

The man stepped back, eyeing Rei with a measured amount of hatred, and tore his wrist free.

"You three," he motioned to Tyson and the others, "are welcome, but I do not serve freaks!" he spat.

Rei's eyes involuntarily slitted, and he bared his glittering fangs, painful memories surfacing in his mind. Around them, angels murmured and spoke in hushed whispers, some watching with intense fascination, others shooting looks of hatred at either Kai or the owner.

"Hey!"

Every head whipped around, every angel turning around, and parting the way, as an angel paced down the path made, towards them. He came to a stop, his stance ready as he stood tall. His lilac hair was ruffled slightly, and his lavender eyes scanned the assembled angels surrounding the teens with distaste.

His eye's alighted upon Kai, and he inclined his head, a surprising gesture of respect.

"If you'd do me the honor, follow me. I know a place you can go where the incessant and pitiful drivel of the close minded angels of this place won't follow."

Kai took an immediate liking to the angel, and without hesitation turned and made his way to his side. He suddenly didn't care should the boy be a psychotic murder, nor what would happen to him should he go with him. All he knew was that he couldn't stand this place any longer.

The teen smirked at him, and he willingly returned it.

Without a backward glance, the lilac haired teen turned on his heel and, with Kai, parted the masses again as they left.

Rei watched with the others, in disbelief, before indignation swelled within him. He spared the shop keeper a final glare of hatred, before moving after Kai, his friends in-tow.

When they caught him up, they had stopped outside a shop. Rei eyed it warily.

This shop was for people with somewhat 'selective' taste, as far as he knew, and he didn't quite fancy going in. It's black arch, lined with painted dead thorns, gave him his first 'run far away' idea.

The glass of the display case had edges tainted in crimson and violet, and the clothes inside the display were all black, be-decked with silver studded belts.

"Welcome," the teen said, with a fond smile toward the store, "to 'Thorn Among the Roses'."

Without even waiting for their response, he strode in.

"Kai," Max began, "I don't think"

"How very reassuring," he interrupted, before striding after the teen, his black wings blending perfectly against the arch.

Rei let out a furious sigh, while Tyson voiced his complaint.

"Man, this guy is difficult! Come on, can't let him wander too far can we?"

He looked to Max, who rolled his eyes, gave a half hearted grin, and was the first in. Kenny, who wasn't exactly a rebel, shrunk close to Tyson and Rei, before they followed Max.

* * *

Well, how was that my angels/grins/ next chapter, our lilac haired man takes a liking to Kai, and a surprise from Tyson gives Kai the opportunity he needs to take his revenge. 

R&R ma dears!


	16. New Friends and Old

First of all, my apologies, I am alive, tho, half the time, I don't feel it. I have, of course, noticed the gradually declining rate of my fanfic writing, and am trying very hard to remedy that. So, I am very sorry about my lateness, as…..certain problems have arisen and I'm coping with them at the moment. So, without further ado, da ficcie.

Due to my lateness, and the desire to speed the process of updating up, I will reply to those people who ask me direct questions, and those who pose certain thing I can't restrain myself from responding to. I still love all of you, of course, I love you all lots and lots, but fanfic .net is also havin a go at people for replying to people as well, so must watch my rear….Love you all lots tho.

Syaoran-Lover – omg, I'm so sorry. I'm so glad you love my story, I only hope I've kept it up to scratch for you. And you're quite right, I did forget the teachers…mmm, will make sure you find out what happens to them in the future.

Hieis/Kuramas-Angel - blushes crimson oh yes…not too long to wait. And I haven't seen it yet. I want to tho! Poor ickle Kai…

Kiaolas – lol, I'll bet they do. Lucky I have chocolate sauce. And no! clutches soul I need that to fool God to letting me into heaven!

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness – yes, Tala and Kai did da hanky panky. I might even have a flashback of that actually…and yes, Boris takes a certain…'liking' to Tala, but Boris is a sadistic prick who …oh right…you're not meant to know yet…

GoddessofdarknessRae – Thanks a lot. I appreciate the praise considering I'm always wondering whether or not I'm doing ok with what I put in my chapters. I hope I keep it up. And I'll make sure to have a look at your poems. Thanks heaps.

The lady winged knight – GARDEN KNOME!

blackheartedchaos09 – lol, die Tyson die. And I just love sitting here, imagining Kai getting hot…sweaty…worked up…don't you?

UNYSEDIRATA – Yes, is Bryan, and yes, Tala and demon nit wit will be in as soon as possible. Also, thanks, I'm glad you like the idea, now I might actually start writing it.

Phoenix from the Flames-2 - blushes thank you so much. That's really nice of you to say. And three months! Has it really been that long? Omg…I am so slack…

crowkeeper990 – Aww, I hope everythin's worked out. And yes, I love the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. Is nice, and you're right, does fit well too. Thanks heaps, take care of your minions.

Thanks and lots of love to:

serenia-sd (Tala will return ), Curtis Zidane Ziraa, grEMLin eVil, personne du monde (nope, my teacher sounds diff cause he's a complete dipshit. You are not. ), EclipsedLight, Tala666, animeobsession, Yami Remus, TatisHiwatari, Reisbabygirl (will try to. Stuff must happen first), Lunar Fire, anomonous, Echo in the Dark, demon's-gurl, Althea Astera Renata, Death-Angel-Hikari.

Dedication: To the angels in my life that have shown me life goes on, and given me hope, strength and love when I had none left within me. Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: No own fuck off.

Ok, at the end of this chap, I decided to throw in a scene with Tala, cause if I don't start gradually bringing him back into it, you're all gonna hate me! So, the final scene in this is where Tala receives a gift from Kai.

Chapter Sixteen – New Friends and Old

-------------------------------

"Bryan, what have I told you about bringing in strays?"

Kai inwardly winced at the name, familiarity of the orphanage he had loathed coming back to him. He forced the feeling down, and kept his face blank, as he saw 'Bryan' smile at the angel that had addressed him. He was probably as tall as Bryan, a good 6'2, only he had long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail.

"Sorry Spence, but you know I can't help myself."

With that said, he smirked, and stepped aside, allowing his friend to see Kai completely.

"Ho-ly shit," the blonde said slowly, looking Kai up and down, before fixating his gaze on the midnight wings.

"Nice, huh?" Bryan said with respect and desire, lavender eyes also watching the dark angels' wings.

"Excuse me?" Rei said with mild irritation, an indignant note creeping into his voice as he came to stand at Kai's side.

Bryan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, if it bothers you that much, I can say I was referring to his wings."

Rei struggled not to blush scarlet.

"But, forgive my manners. I," the lavender eyed teen began, "am Bryan, as you might have already figured out, but best point it out to the slow ones, and this," he brandished his hand at his blonde haired friend, ignoring the withering look he was given, "is Spencer."

He held out his hand, which, to Rei's further irritation, Kai shook almost immediately.

"Kai," he said smoothly, crimson orbs flashing in the light.

Spencer got up, and moved to hold out his hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you Kai."

"And you," Kai agreed, shaking his hand with a strong grip.

"And your entourage is?" Bryan said with a smirk, looking Rei over and shooting Tyson and the others a glance.

Kai stepped aside. "I believe they can speak for themselves," he said eyeing them all as though he down right 'expected' them to do as he said.

Tyson spoke up first, trying his best to ignore Kai and the way he was purposely baiting him. "I'm Tyson, this is Max," he indicated to the other blonde, "and Kenny," he added, glancing at the brunette tucked in beside him. "Oh, and that's Rei."

Max, Tyson and Kenny gave tentative smiles, while Rei merely inclined his head, struggling not to slit his eyes and bare his fangs.

"Nice to meet you," Spencer said again, smiling at the group with a warmth almost especially directed at Kenny, who seemed the most nervous.

Bryan clicked his fingers. "Spence, can you drag in some chairs? I'll find some food."

"Certainly master," Spencer said sarcastically, "and good luck with the food," he muttered, as he turned to go looking for the chairs, both teens disappearing into the back room of their store.

Tyson shrugged, and began browsing the clothing that hung neatly off the racks. Rei turned to face Kai, trying for his attention.

"Kai, you can't just go off with the first angel to shake your hand! How do you know he's not a psychotic bastard?"

Kai gave him a withering look, mingled with cold disdain. "He's not."

"How do you 'know'?" the neko hissed back, amber eyes shining with anger.

"Kon," Kai started, taking the tone a kindergarten teacher might use with a particularly stupid child who can't figure out that one plus three equals four, "I am a psycho, I've grown up around psycho's, I can tell the difference."

"Well, you're almost right," Bryan purred, reentering the room with a tray of food and drink, "I am psychotic, but I pose no threat to any of you."

He grinned, placing the tray down by the register. At the sign of food, Tyson edged closer, lightly pulling Max along, who pulled Kenny in turn. Rei frowned slightly, and went silent, turning away from Kai to face Bryan again. As he did so, Spencer entered, clutching a small tower of chairs in his nicely muscled arms.

"Woah, where's my tension knife when I need it?" he mused with good humor, intent on lightening the mood.

Bryan shook hi head. "Trust is a lacking thing in this group," he spoke to Spencer, rather than Kai and the others, behaving almost as though they weren't even there. "Not that I blame them, but where as Kai has instincts and knows who to trust, Rei does not."

"I do too!" Rei snapped indignantly, annoyed that this teen assumed to know him in the span of five minutes.

Bryan turned to face him. "No you don't," he said, almost cheerfully, "you don't even know if you should trust Kai."

'Who would?' the neko thought mutinously. "Don't assume to know me 'Bryan', I'm anything but simple."

"Sure, so tell me this, how is it a neko like you came to be here anyway? One that would come here would have to have one hell of a will, 'and' be able to read people. I've read up on your history, on your kind. You must be strong or suicidal to come here, into prejudice central. So which are you?"

Rei was taken aback. "I'd like to think I was strong."

"Hmm, do you like to think?"

Rei glared, making Bryan chuckle as Spencer punched his friend in the arm.

"Don't be an ass. Sorry Rei, Bryan has the unfortunate knack of being able to crawl under anyone's skin."

He glared at his friend, and Bryan relented, shooting Rei an apologetic look, and offering out a chair. Rei eyed Bryan wearily, before sighing, and taking the proffered seat. Tyson immediately grabbed a chair, with Max and Kenny, and sat beside the neko-jin, closely watching the tray of drink, and what looked like food. Spencer noticed this with a grin.

"If you're hungry, help yourself. Though, be warned, I think half of that stuff expired when I was born."

Tyson didn't hesitate, and his hand shot forward, picked out some morsels, and forced them down his throat. Max offered a polite smile, then glanced at Tyson, and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse Tyson, he eats like he breathes."

"So pretty much every unfortunate second," Kai put in, still standing and watching the teens interact.

Tyson paused from chewing to glare, before resuming his course of action. Spencer though, glanced up from his conversation with Max to see Kai still on his feet, and regarding the seated group with cool, calculating eyes.

Bryan, watching Kai, locked eyes with him, and a fierce battle seemed to rage between them.

Until Bryan smiled, to Spencer's relief.

"Come Kai, sit, we don't bite. Often."

Rei's eyes narrowed at them both.

Kai smirked. "You wouldn't want to bite me," he said, pulling a chair away from the group slightly, and taking a seat.

Bryan raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Why? Would you bite back?"

"No, but the way most angels react, I appear to be some form of disease; hate for you to catch it."

The lilac eyes shone with mirth. "Whatever you've got I'll gladly have."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

Rei, on the other 'other' hand, swallowed a growl, his golden eyes slitting briefly before he forced them back to normal. Spencer, however, chuckled.

"Bry hates being an average angel, he enjoys being different. If you wanted to trade, I'm sure he'd be happy to. Just another chance for him to challenge the norm."

Bryans grin widened. "Hell yes! White is boring!"

"White is everyone else," Kai returned, certainly trying to contain the irritation he felt at such a callous remark. They had no idea what it was, what hell it could be. Hell was not fire and brim stone, hell was inside, hell was his life.

He struggled to bring the anger and depression back under his wings.

"It's cause I'm black, right?" he said, forcing a casual smirk.

Spence, Bryan, and even Rei, laughed, bringing everyone's attention to the conversation, and therefore effectively ending it.

"So," Spence began, "what caused Bryan to bring you home?"

He directed the query to everyone, but would have preferred it if Kai had answered, if only for him to hear that voice again. But he didn't.

"We're out clothes shopping!" Max said cheerfully.

Bryan tried to suppress a smile at the boys innocence. "For whom?"

They all looked at Kai, who shrugged. "Me then, though Tyson could use something other than tie-dyed rags."

"Will you leave me alone!"

"No."

"Why!"

"Yes, why?" Bryan butted in. "I don't mean about disposal boy's clothes, I mean why do you need clothes?"

It was like a door slammed shut in his face, as Kai's fire eyes closed off, and his expression became guarded.

"I just moved here."

"So?"

"So what of it?"

Bryan, with a little help from Spencer, realised he was strolling through a proverbial mine field.

"So….what kind of clothes are you after?"

There was a flicker of expression behind those eyes, but his own lavender ones missed it, or ignored it, choosing not to force anything else upon the teen.

"Covering ones."

Bryan grinned. "Wrong store then mate."

Spencer punched him again.

"Nah, we've got plenty of clothes that will probably suit you fine."

"That's cause he is fine."

Rei couldn't help his eyes this time, and he discreetly looked away. Spencer however, landed a much harder punch this time.

"Bryan! Geeze, 'tact' man, tact! Ever heard of it?"

"Possibly."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Sorry Kai."

Kai smirked. "It doesn't bother me."

Tyson, Max and Kenny snickered. Spencer glanced at them, then stood, Kai following his lead.

"We wanna have a look too!" Tyson cried, leaping to his feet, pulling Max along.

The blonde shrugged. "Go nuts, unless of course you already are," and headed down the front of the store.

The younger teens scurried after them, leaving an irritated Rei with a horny Bryan.

"So…" Bryan began casually.

Rei felt like pulling a Kai. No, not 'pulling Kai', but that would have been satisfying too…

"So what?"

"Look, I'm sorry about before. It just seemed to me like you were confused or something, I didn't mean to be a dick. Forgive me?"

With that, Rei found it much harder to dislike the teen, who's lavender eyes gazed at him openly, showing tinged regret and sincerity. He sighed.

"You're forgiven."

He smiled. "Great! So, feel like a round of quid pro quo?"

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Why? What do you want to know?"

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "You, Kai, you and Kai."

Rei felt his face heat up. 'Damn it.' "There is no me and Kai, though at the rate you're going, there may be a Bryan and Kai."

The lilac haired teen grinned. "You think so?"

Rei rolled his eyes. "No, actually, he's straight. You're out of luck."

"Out of luck but keen for a fuck," he returned with a smirk, amused by the comical look of shock on the neko's face. "Besides, he's gay."

Rei, despite the blush and shock, found his voice quite quickly. "No he's not. He told us he's not."

"Oh he did? And when did you ask such a question? Over brunch?" the teen replied, voice tinted with sarcasm.

Rei managed to blush several shades darker. "During a game."

"A game? Aha! You kids still play truth or dare? That's so cute!" he said cajolingly, making Rei's eyes narrow as he glared.

"I don't recall asking your opinion."

"I recall giving it anyway."

Rei scowled.

"So, he admitted to it under a question?"

"Uhhh…" Rei's eyes widened. It hadn't been a truth question…Max had just asked in between. So, Kai wouldn't be expected to tell the truth if he was gay. Or maybe Rei was looking for a hope, a chance.

Bryan saw the comprehension, the sudden thoughts racing through the teens head, and the vague glimmer of hope. He smirked.

"Well, now I know he's possibly gay, excuse me, I should offer my personal opinion of what he wears, what he doesn't, and 'accidentally' walk in when he's changing. Toodles."

Rei leapt up. "Not without me!"

-------------------------------

Rei's opinion of the store, Thorn Among the Roses, turned out to be completely off. But gossip did that.

Much to his disappointment, Kai had not once needed to try on any of the clothing he'd bought. He'd looked at the size, and seemed to know what would fit him immediately. He was the perfect shopper. This had also disappointed Bryan.

The walk home, all loaded with bags, was surprisingly uneventful and wet. Bryan had offered to walk with them, assuming some sort of protective role, but had been respectfully and firmly refused by Kai.

Once home, the dark angel had gathered all the bags, and gone straight to his room, shutting the door.

Locking it, he strode over to his bed, and emptied bag after bag, a total of six, onto his bed. Tossing the final one aside, he stared at the new mountain of clothing.

It almost made him grin.

Immediately, he began wading through the pile, searching out his present. He found it, and pulled it free with a flourish. The scarlet material fluttered through the air, as he carefully placed it aside.

His gift, to Tala…he couldn't wait to send it.

The scarf was soft, smooth, and somewhat alike to his own, except for it's rich, blood red color.

It was a reminder.

With gentle care, he folded it, and lay it on the bookshelf, of every intent to post it as soon as possible.

Now for the rest.

He grimaced.

Rei and the others had insisted he buy a new 'everything'. He shuddered now. How embarrassing…he still didn't know how he'd kept calm, wanting nothing more than to strangle Tyson with the pair of black boxes he had been energetically waving in his face.

So, the pile consisted of a new pair of shoes, new clothing, and new décor for his room, which he had secretly chosen out with the help of Bryan.

With surprising enthusiasm, Kai snatched up one of the tapestries he had chosen with Bryan, and headed over to his wall. The feeling that was burning inside of him was definitely a new one, and if not new, stronger than any he had felt before.

As he walked past the sliding door, glass black, he caught his reflection, and the smile that betrayed him on his face.

----------------------------------

The red head sighed, stretching out on the hard tiles he lay on. True, he had spent the past two hours in the same position, but he was certain that with just another hour, the tiles would be mildly molded to his form. He yawned, his wings furling at his sides, complaining mildly at the position he put them in.

The sun toasted his body a healthy brown, the pale skin in need of the light he so normally deprived it of. He would however, have to be careful, he did burn easily too.

"Well well well, if it isn't freak one," a cold voice spat at him, blocking the path of the light onto his face, forcing him to open his eyes. He narrowed his blue gaze, glaring at them in hatred.

"What the fuck do you want Izac?" Tala snapped.

"Ha, what every man or woman wants when they look at you Ivanov," he paused, grabbing his crotch and thrusting it forward, "I wanna fuck."

His friends howled with laughter, as Izac smirked, and stepped forward. Tala inwardly seethed, and sat up, the other angels close proximity forcing him to act.

"If you know what's good for you, Izac, you'll stay the hell away from me," the red head snarled, tensing his legs as he prepared to stand.

"I know what's good, and I know what's good for me," he said, still smirking. "So why don't you just hurry up and let me screw you. Why are you saving yourself for that demon? He isn't coming back blue eyes."

Tala's heart clenched, and he leapt to his feet, wings opening in a wide sweep. Izac gauged the reaction, and took great delight in it.

"Aww, what's the matter? Are you still clinging to some pitiful hope that that freak will come back and get you? Face it Ivanov, he's forgotten you already. I, however, could never forget such a pretty face," he said, stepping forward with a dangerous smirk and an evil glint to his eyes.

That was the last straw. Tala couldn't stand the thought that Kai would have forgotten him already, so soon, and that Izac thought he'd just waltz over and take him like he was some slut. His blue eyes turned freezing, and he lashed out.

His slap caught the angel square across the face, and he staggered back, into his group of friends, who seized him with a look of shock and anger on their faces. The red head stood up, to his full height, and gave them a chilling glare.

"Stay the fuck away from me Izac, you got that? Or next time, I won't just slap your face, I'll tear it to shreds."

With that, he leapt into the air, off the roof, and sailed back toward the main building. Though his face remained expressionless, inside he was torn apart. How could he have ever agreed to let Kai go? Barely a few days had passed, with no word from him, and he was already deeply regretting the loss of his only friend, his family. And the ache in his heart told him more than just the distance between them. It told him that Kai had met someone new…

A single tear escaped his eyes, which was hurriedly whipped away into the wind, as he came to land at the door. His sorrow was now ten fold, and his heart felt heavy in his chest.

"Tala, you look depressed hun, are you alright?" a voice purred at him from the shadows.

He purposefully shuddered, before turning to glare. "You should really stop doing that Eva, the sound of your voice…it just terrifies me. For one second I truly believe Lucifer had returned for my soul," he drawled carelessly, before striding past her.

The mistress let out a hiss of outrage as he went.

He rolled his eyes, and headed straight for his 'room', the room that he shared with ten other boys. Well, nine now, one was missing. Once there, he groaned, and flung himself down on his bed. His wings settled along his back, as he buried his face in the black case of his old, ratty pillow.

Was he losing faith in Kai already? Did he doubt him that much? Yes, he had definitely told Kai he should keep himself open to other people…but now that he probably had…was he certain whether or not he meant it? It hadn't even been a week yet, and already, he was starting to lose hope. Secretly, he'd hoped Kai would talk to that man, the one who had collected him. Surely, if he wanted Kai to be happy, he'd bring along someone who made Kai just that? Or maybe whoever he met, whoever was waiting for him when he arrived….maybe they made him happier?

He punched the pillow viciously, biting back on the scream he wanted to release. This wasn't fair! Kai had forgotten him!

He shifted, of the intent to bring the sheets up over his head, when something beneath him crumpled. He swore fluently, and reached for it.

As he pulled it into view, he noticed that it was wrapped, and had probably been done nicely before he had jumped on it. Curiosity took hold of him, and gingerly, he began to open it. When he pulled the last fold away, his breath hitched at the blood red material that moved smoothly beneath his fingers. He picked it up tentatively, and smiled, a delighted, happy, giddy smile.

The red scarf was soft around his neck as he tied it there, and let it billow out behind him as he walked back outside. It suited him, the style another had so casually created. He held his wings higher, reassured.

Kai had not forgotten him.

----------------------------------------

Ok, I said Tyson would make an announcement in this chapter that would help Kai get revenge, but when I realised just how long that would make this chapter (excess of about 15 pages) I thought it might have to wait.

Forgive me 'a lot' for my lateness, I can't believe how behind I'm getting with this and school work. /sighs/ I do however promise to finish this fic, as I hate leaving them without an ending. The only thing that could stop me would be death, so fear not, I have no intention of dying just yet.

I'm really sorry for my lateness, but stuff has happened to me over the past couple of months that's just taken everything i had from me. All my reserves are shot to shit, and I'm only now struggling to get my balance back in the real world. Still, can't complain. Many people have it so much worse than me, I just gotta take it ne?

Love you all lots and lots!


	17. Desires

Hey, I got a question…if revenge is a dish best served cold…couldn't it be said that ice cream is revenge? And if that's the case then why is it bad? Everyone loves ice-cream! So if revenge were ice-cream, there'd be no problem. Or am I just justifying it? grins quite possibly.

Orange-lemons: A year! You crazy lazy sod.

crowkeeper990 – lol, don't hammers rock? And sorry I startled you, by updating. I can stop if you like. Might spare your funny bone the pain.

Shizuka-Yuki – lol, glad you like it. It's what I plan to do when I go shopping with my guy friends anyway…

UNYSEDIRATA – I've put some consideration into the Kai/Hiro one, but lately any inspiration has been souly for this fic, and my others are suffering lots. I'll just have to see.

Eternal Hell-Spawn – um….wow. do you really think that? I've never had 'anyone' say that bout my stuff I don't think. Least not in the one go. Thanks so much, that really made my day. hugz

Syaoran-Lover – lol, I wouldn't stop writing ova that. And besides, an email would remind me I'm a slack lazy git. And, instead of a ten page chapter each week, can I make up for it with this 17 page chapter?

The lady winged knight – Kai doesn't know. I, however, do. I love bein da authoress some times.

Kaiolas - hugz thanks luv, means a lot to me to know other people got my back.

Love hugs and kisses to:  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Phoenix from the Flames-2, serenia-sd, blackheartedchaos09, Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness, TatisHiwatari, demon's-gurl (no, he doesn't. sozz. Not for a long while, but Tala is still…'involved') and impatient cocaine-high lunatic

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades, The songs: 'In the House of Flies' or 'Slept so Long', or a laptop. One of those is an achievable goal and I still can't get it!

Dedication: Orange-lemons: for listening to me spill my heart and lending me your shoulder when I was tired of drowning on my own in the sea's I could create. Hey…when I put it like that…lol, I really do sound pathetic.

Chapter Seventeen – Desires  


--------------------------------

Kenny shifted nervously from foot to foot, and glanced up at the stairwell once again. His ears were trained for the slightest sound, as the others lounged about behind him, enjoying the warmth of the fire as they dried from their walk home.

His fingers clutched at the paper he had spent much time purposefully drawing up and agonizing over, hoping and praying that Kai would read it, and approve.

That, and that the dark angel would not go back on his word.

"Kenny."

The brunette jumped. "Huh!"

Max smiled gently. "You alright? You look a little nervous."

Kenny, slightly panicked, shook his head furiously. "No, no I'm fine."

Max raised a blonde eyebrow. "Sure?"

He nodded vigorously, almost shaking his glasses of his head. "Yes, I just need to…uh, speak with Kai."

"Really?"

"Um, yeah, so I better…" he hurried forward, voice trailing off, aware that he'd just pushed himself into what he hadn't wanted to do without serious preparation.

He climbed the stairs, wings twitching.

Max watched his friend walk off into the hall, shaking his head. He sighed. First Rei, now Kenny. Kai was certainly pushing everyone to the limits.

Not only that, but he wagered Kai new more about him than he was letting on.

----------------------------

Kai stood back, admiring his new room. His clothes were hung and folded away in his wardrobe, and across his walls were the beautiful tapestries. He sighed in content, amazed at the sweet feeling of belonging that was radiating through him.

Was this his new home?

_/Flashback/_

_The young child sniffled miserably. His tears had dried up long ago, but he couldn't help feeling painfully alone whenever called into this house. _

_They kept telling him to call it home. _

_But his home was with his mommy and his da. _

_He wished they'd come back soon; no one liked him here. _

"_Hello?"_

_He glanced up and flinched away._

"_Leave me alone," he whispered, slightly afraid, as he remembered what the other boys had done last time they had come near him. _

_The big blue eyes, watching him, seemed to shimmer with hurt. A tiny, pale hand reached up to flick long red hair out of the way of enormous eyes. _

"_Oh…I just thought…you might like a friend." He sounded so forlorn. "Cause I wanna friend…"_

_Red eyes widened in disbelief, mixed with excitement and fear. _

"_You'll be my friend!" he asked hopefully, looking up and getting to his feet, trying to hide the black feathers behind him._

_The little boy smiled. "Don't do that! I like your wings! They're nice black, cause no-one can see when they're dirty and they won't make you wash them!"_

_The red eyes widened. He'd never considered 'that' before. The red head smiled. _

"_I'm Tala!" he beamed. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Kai," the little one replied shyly, wanting nothing more than to touch that bright red hair. It looked so soft, but with the color of fire!_

"_I like your eyes too Kai, they're cool!" Tala chirped, gazing into them, unconsciously leaning forward to get a better look. _

_Kai blushed. No-one else liked his eyes, or his wings. _

"_I like your hair," he said softly, staring at it fondly. "And your eyes. Sometimes I want eyes like that."_

_Tala grinned happily. "Thanks! So, do you like it here?"_

_Kai's wings drooped slightly. "Not really. I don't like my new home," he said sadly. _

_Tala shook his head. "Then if you don't like it then it's not your home."_

_Kai panicked slightly. "I don't wanna leave! I have no-where else to go! Momma and Da haven't come to get me yet!"_

_Tala frowned softly, looking sad, before shaking his head. _

"_No, I mean, your home makes you feel warm and special. If this doesn't, it doesn't have to be home."_

_Kai looked disbelieving. "Really?"_

_The red head nodded vigorously. "Yup! Cause I know this is not my home, so I can't wait till I get one! Like a big kid!"_

_Kai smiled. "Yeah? How big?"_

"_Want me to tell ya?"_

_Kai nodded, hair falling in his eyes till he brushed it aside. Tala offered his hand._

"_Come with me then?"_

_The boy didn't hesitate, taking the tiny snow white hand. _

"_Ok."_

"_Friends?"_

"_Friends." _

_/End Flashback/_

He shook his head. He had loved Tala so much for that, that one act of kindness. And God, was it good to reminisce…

_Knock knock…_

It was such a timid sound, that even his hearing barely caught it, but he turned with a sigh, and walked to the door.

He grabbed viciously at the handle, and whipped it open, causing the small angel on the other side to leap back with a yelp.

Kai smirked.

Kenny, however, mustered a glare.

"Anyone would think you enjoyed upsetting people."

"Anyone or everyone?"

"Harhar."

"Glad to hear you're amused." Kai stepped outside his room, gently closing the door. "Now what do you want?"

Kenny shifted from foot to foot, his hands lightly scrunching the paper he held. He looked at it, then, almost regretfully, held it out to the teen. Kai raised an eyebrow and took it, eyes scanning it briefly, before returning to stare at the brunette.

"This is?"

The angel stared determinedly at his feet. "It's a timetable. Of when we can s-start t-training. When you can start training m-me."

"Ahh."

He scanned it again. "Just about every afternoon a week?"

Kenny thought he could hear a note of incredulity in the smooth voice, and looked up. "Well, every afternoon you're not busy, and if not the afternoon, the morning?"

Kai's eyes widened slightly, only now grasping how truly desperate and adamant the teen was. He inwardly groaned and outwardly sighed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But afternoons I'm not here, you keep training."

"Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Kai didn't look at the boy, his eyes taking on a distant, withdrawn look. "Not yet."

Kenny was confused, but he hated admitting that, so he stepped back, letting his eyes trail back, down the hall. "I um, I guess I should go."

Kai's eyes came back to the present, and he nodded, murmuring his ascent. Kenny turned and began the seemingly endless walk back down the hall. The whole way he felt the eyes of the other angel burn into his back, and was more than grateful when he finally descended the stairs at the end of the hall.

Kai turned, and went back into his room, clutching the perfectly constructed timetable in his hand, already processing just what he'd teach the teen tomorrow afternoon, if the weather was permitting.

It was beyond him why he was even bothering.

----------------------------------

"Hey guys, what are we gonna get for food?"

"Ty, I'm still not sure about this."

"Why?"

"Well, there are three things bothering me."

"They are?"

"1. What about Mr. D? He won't appreciate us throwing some big bash and trashing the place.

2. Who's coming? I don't want lunatics brandishing butcher knives running around in here.

3. What about Kai?"

Tyson snorted. "What about sourpuss?"

Rei glared, irritated. "I hardly think it's a good idea to have a whole bunch of people, all of which probably don't like him, in the same room as him!"

"Oh, so you don't think he'd win them over with his charming personality?"

"Tyson!"

Kenny, cradling a book in the corner, eeped, and sank behind it. Max walked away from the…'thing' he was playing with, to stand at Tyson's side.

Gently, he rested his hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"Ty, Rei's right, what if the people that hurt him show up, and do it again? How would we know? Cause he wouldn't tell us."

Tyson sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I really want everyone to get to know him. I thought if we, we meaning Rei, stayed with him, no-one could hurt him."

Rei relented slightly. The blunette 'was' just trying to help, and that meant he 'would' be spending the night with Kai.

"Ok, so that brings us to questions one and two."

Ty brightened slightly. "Well," he began mischievously, sitting up and talking as though he was the ring leader of the school's naughtiest bunch of boys, and had a very new idea. "I happen to know that Mr. D. is away till Monday, so that leaves plenty of time to clean up. And whoever comes, comes. I even invited Bryan and Spencer."

Rei's eye's leapt to saucer proportion. "What!"

Bryan liked Kai! And if Kai liked Bryan, his evening was dead!

Tyson shrugged. "Well, Bryan likes Kai, and will probably keep both eyes firmly on his ass all night. So if anyone starts tryin' to kick Kai up the butt Bryan is bound to notice. I don't think anything can happen to Kai with Bryan here."

There was logic in that. Cruel, horrible logic that Rei hated but appreciated.

"You all seem to forget that Kai, as in me, can take care of himself, as in myself, so any further worrying about his person's, i.e. me, is pointless."

Tyson yelped, stumbling back into Max, and subsequently toppling them both to the floor. Kai watched them, amused when Max blushed upon the realization that Tyson lay across his chest.

Rei however, was clutching at his heart to steady it, Kai having scared him out of his wits.

"Lunatic!" Rei gasped, finally glaring at the teen.

Kai just chuckled. "So, a party. Tonight. I'll make sure to not be here."

"Kai!" Tyson sighed, exasperated, as he picked himself up off the still red blonde. "We're doing this in the hopes people will get to know you, and, God forbid, like you."

"No, you're doing this because you want to party. Don't use me as your excuse."

Tyson pinked. Kai smirked, crossing his arms. Rei took the time to drink in his profile, and felt a guilty pang when he saw Kai had a new scarf wrapped about his neck.

"Please Kai, stay. Have fun," Rei said softly.

Those crimson eyes turned to him, regarding him with guarded care, cautious not to let the emotion shine on his face. He had heard of Tyson's theory, that Rei should stay with him, or that Bryan would be keeping his eyes on him.

Inside, he was pleased Bryan would be there, an ally in a sea of rejection, but more so, the thought of spending the night with Rei…it almost excited him.

"Hn."

Those golden eyes widened, and happiness seemed to spill from them. He smiled, the pointed canines showing, and winked playfully.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Kai grunted, and turned to leave.

"Oh sourpuss?" Tyson called, making the dark angel pause slightly, pitch black wings ruffling ever so slightly at the comment. "How bout you wear something a little more…showy. I, out of all of us, know your bodies pretty fine."

Though they couldn't see it, Kai felt a faint blush tinge his cheeks, and quietly cursed the angel. "I'll bare that in mind," he said evenly, before he left the room in silence.

-------------------------

He could see them all, a sea of angels before him, milling in the huge common room. All the different groups were there. Robert and his followers, Mariah and his family, Dunga and the 'gang'. Rei could even see a few angels he had never even spoken to before, like Michael and Eddy, tucked into a corner. It made him nervous, excited, and when the hand descended on to his shoulder, he swallowed a yelp and whipped around.

"Woah, easy angel," Spencer crooned, patting the neko's shoulder reassuringly. Rei tried a smile, and the blonde returned it. Only then did he notice the lavender eyes staring at him.

"Hello Rei, lovely party, but I was wondering, where's Kai?"

Rei rolled his eyes, irritated. "He'll be down soon, just entertain yourself till then."

Bryan smirked and stepped back, allowing Spencer to resume the conversation. With Rei's attention diverted, he slipped away, not sure where he was going, only that is was up if Kai was coming down soon.

Rei chatted with Spencer, and was pleased and amused to hear that after they had been in the store, people had flocked in, asking questions and buying loads.

Then Mariah bounded up, clutching Lee's hand, and animatedly began a conversation with Spencer, asking her first question, 'who the hell are you?'

Rei laughed, and began to move away, only to run into the practically naked torso of Dunga. He stopped and glared.

"What's your problem Kon?" the blonde asked arrogantly, with an air that would even go as far to suggest this was 'his' party. On his left stood Ozuma, the boy's spiked, dual colored hair catching the eyes and light of many things. Behind them, Rei could distinctly hear the laughter of Miriam, no doubt prompted by the constant good humor of her brother, Joseph.

"My problem? Oh, it's about 5'9, blonde, arrogant, stupid, and undoubtedly jerks off to itself in the mirror, but right now I'm busy, so I can't deal with it." He nodded politely to Ozuma. "Enjoy yourself," and with that, disappeared into the crowd.

----------------------------

Kai fingered through the shirts in his closet, dressed except for a shirt. He had on long black jeans that pooled at his feet, sitting low on his hips with a silver studded belt. He had removed his trade mark arm bands, trading them in for two leather bands, and a silver bracelet that sat in between.

He was torn between a black singlet, and a grey one, arguing that black, while it suited him, would make him practically invisible in the shadows, and that grey would better match his slate bangs.

He cursed softly, amazed that he now had a wardrobe to actually debate over, before deciding on the grey, pulling it from the closet, just as his door handle twitched. His eyes shot to it, a small smirk tracing his lips, as he had locked it securely earlier.

But it jiggled again, and his eyes widened when he hard a click.

His whole body tensed, as the door opened, and in stepped Bryan. The teen was donned in a pair of long black cargo's, belts and buckles lashed around his legs and waist, with a scarlet red shirt made of mesh hugging his chest.

The teen's eyes widened, and his voice came out husky as he beheld the half naked teen before him, shutting the door.

"God Kai," he breathed, "you're perfection."

He openly stared at the teens pale, toned chest, six pack and all. The body was tensed, enhancing the hardness and sharpness of every muscle, every contour. His midnight wings framed the perfection that he was.

Kai glared, tempted to cross his arms, but knowing it would be a sign of discomfort and weakness. If needs be, he would snap the lavender haired angel in half and throw him from the balcony.

"What do you want Bryan?" Kai said coldly, inwardly disgusted with himself that he could be such a bad judge of character after all.

Bryan smirked, humor dancing in his eyes. "Seems the appropriate thing to say would be 'you'. However, I'm not 'that' much of a wanka."

With that said, he turned his back, facing the door, his wings acting like a shield. "Now finishing getting dressed," he ordered, "so I can talk to you."

Kai couldn't help feeling relieved, and smirking slightly, as he hurriedly pulled on the grey singlet, fastening the folds beneath his wings. "Would it matter? You've just seen me anyway."

"It's the principle of the thing."

Bryan, meanwhile, amused himself by observing the rest of the room that he could see. When his eyes beheld what looked like a bottle of laxative, his eyes widened comically, and the mental images that bombarded him almost made him laugh aloud.

When the firm hand of the dark angel seized his arm, he whipped around, grabbing Kai by the arms, and nodding at the bottle with a smirk.

"Something you're not telling me?"

When he glanced back, Kai was silent, glaring at him, and Bryan immediately released the tensed arms he held.

"Sorry," he said hastily, and Kai inclined his head slightly in response. "So…why do you need that? Got problems you're not sharing with the rest of the world?"

"If that was the case why would I share it with you?"

"I'm wounded. You wouldn't tell me? But I thought I was special."

"No, just horny. Besides, it's not for me."

"Phew, you had me worried. So who is it for?"

"Someone."

Bryans eyes widened. "Please don't let it be me, I like these pants."

"Actually, you can help me."

"Do what?"

"Get revenge."

Bryan grinned evilly, his lavender eyes dancing manically. "Nifty stuff," he purred. "And what is it you'd like me to do?"

---------------------------------

Bryan backed into the corner, his wings jarring painfully, but he ignored it.

"You want me to 'what'!" he cried, shocked, amused, and amazingly, turned on.

"I think you heard me fine," Kai returned evenly, crossing his arms, smirking. The purr had long ago left Bryans voice, and he very much doubted that Bryans determination to help get revenge was 'that' strong. Still, it was worth seeing him freak out.

Bryan shook his head, adamant. "No way. Not that. I am not 'streaking' to distract your friends. Look at me, I've barely got enough clothing on! Why take the little bits left off?"

"They are not my friends, and I had the impression you were fearless."

Bryan seemed to get a slight ego inflate here, and gave a wry grin. "I am, but 'you' try living with Spence after doing something like 'that'."

Kai grinned, shrugged, and relented. "Fine, though, I didn't really mean it. Any other idea's how we're going to get it to them?"

Bryan relaxed. If Kai had persisted, there was a good chance that right now, he would be naked. He only hoped Kai himself didn't know the sway those gorgeous garnet eyes held over him.

"Well, I do recall a chandelier in that enormous living room down stairs."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Bryan said, holding out his hands, "you want a distraction right?"

"You are 'not' destroying this house."

Bryan sulked. "You don't like it cause I won't streak."

Kai rolled his eyes, and continued to ponder, absentmindedly adding, "if I wanted you naked I bet I'd only have to ask."

Bryan blushed.

----------------------------

Rei was nervous. Perhaps it was the neko in him, his skittish cat personality coming out, but he definitely felt something was up.

He hadn't seen Kai yet, and he hadn't seen Bryan since he had mentioned Kai. He groaned, struggling with the internal decision of checking up on Kai, or, allowing the teen to take care of himself.

He knew Kai would prefer the latter, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of foreboding he had. He tugged irritably at the perfect white shirt he wore, patterned with black stitching into the Chinese symbol 'Flying'.

His wings ruffled, then settled. Looking up, he was even more displeased.

Some of the groups had brought it upon themselves to smuggle in some grog, and were currently proceeding to get themselves, and everyone else, sloshed.

In one corner sat Johnny, his glass to the side on a large table, while Robert and the others nursed their glasses with them as they chatted up young girls, Mariah and Miriam amongst them not looking the least impressed.

Rei spared them a look of condolences, before he turned, walking straight into Dunga.

"Well well, pretty kitty, if you want me that bad," he slurred, looping his arm around the slender waist.

Rei's eyes slitted, and he bared his fangs, a hiss slipping from his throat. His wings were tense and rigid, and as Dunga leant over him, he could smell the vodka on his breath.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Rei spat, venom dripping from his voice.

"How bout no?" the blonde replied with a smirk. He lifted up the drink he had, holding it above the neko's head.

"Wanna sip?"

"Wanna die?"

He laughed, subsequently tipping the last of the glasses contents onto the nice white shirt, and tanned chest.

Rei snarled in rage, and brought his knee up hard and fast, Dunga releasing his grip with a gasp, long enough for Rei to fling himself away from the teen as hard as he could.

He landed against a strong chest, and he glanced up, his slitted eyes beholding…

"Bryan?"

"Hello puss, how's it going? Here, do me a favor, and give this," he handed Rei a tall beaker of booze, "to that great prat," he nodded at Dunga, still scowling after the assault he had just suffered.

Rei was confused almost instantly. "Huh? Why?"

"Will you do it?"

"Only if you"

"I'll rephrase that," he cut in, "will you do it for Kai?"

The teen froze, and Bryan smiled happily.

"Ah, good show, now, excuse me."

"W-wait, Bryan!" Rei cried, but he was gone, vanishing off into the masses. Rei groaned, and turned back, toward the teen of his contempt, who was currently looking for more booze. He steeled himself. So Kai wanted this…

"Oh Dunga?"

The teen turned to him, glaring, only to have a shocked look appear on his face, as he beheld Rei, smiling coyly, holding out a drink to him seductively.

"Wanna sip?"

Dunga gave a stupid smirk, and snatched away the tube, stepping closer to Rei. "Knew you didn't mean it sexy."

'Sexy?' Rei thought scathingly, as at that exact moment, Johnny appeared, clutching a similar glass. He laughed drunkenly.

"Bet I drink it first!" he crowed.

Dunga leapt at the challenge. "No way!"

"Bet I top you both," said a smooth voice, stepping up to the group.

Rei's heart lurched, as Kai lifted up an identical tube to the others. The whole room was silent, Kai's arrival and challenge echoing out silently. He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Both Dunga and Johnny glared, and poised themselves, refusing to back down from such a challenge, and especially from one they considered inferior.

"On three then," Rei said evenly, glancing at Kai, who completely ignored him.

"One…"

Both angels tensed. Kai blinked calmly.

"Two…"

All eyes were on them. Silence reigned.

"Three!"

Kai moved fast, and micro seconds later, the glass was at his lips, the contents spilling over his tongue to glide down his throat. The others followed suit, but seconds too slow, and with a final flourish, Kai finished his tube fastest.

Rei was impressed.

The others finished, shooting mutinous looks at the dark winged enigma, amid copious amounts of applause. Kai just smirked.

Rei opened his mouth to speak, only for Bryan and Spencer to swoop down on the dark angel, snaring him away.

"Didn't know you were a piss pot Kai!" Spencer said with a laugh, his eyes lighting up, "how bout a drinking game one night then? I'd be impressed if you can drink Bryan under the table!"

Bryan chuckled. "Oh, I dunno, we'd have to make sure all the stuff came from cans," he said, winking at the crimson orbs. Rei was shocked when Kai chuckled at the comment, his whole demeanor changing to one of relaxed calm.

"Uh, Kai, can I get a word?" the neko asked timidly, trying desperately hard not to claw out Bryan's eyes.

Kai looked at him immediately, focusing everything on him. Those eyes of fire took in the outfit, the complementing style and design, as well as the stains left by Dunga. Yet most impressive was, that with that one look, Rei suddenly believed they were all that existed.

"Yes, Rei?"

Rei blinked, and turned away, spell broken. "Um, there's some people I'd really like you to meet."

"If you'd like me too, of course," Kai purred, in a voice so low and persuasive Rei's head whipped back round.

His eyes found Kai's, and stared, long and hard, making sure he hadn't just heard, or felt, what he thought he had. That note, that sound in his voice…Rei blinked, and nodded. He was wrong. He had to be.

He turned and walked away, acutely aware of the angel that dutifully followed him, back toward his family.

Kai knew that Rei had gotten dressed up tonight, dressed up for him, and knew that he too, deep down, greatly appreciated it. The stain on the shirt caused by the arrogant blonde flared deep seated anger in Kai, and he took great satisfaction in knowing what was going to happen.

As he was lead back through the other groups, many nodding their heads and smiling at him politely, if not warily, he felt an un-ending longing and great swell of happiness.

He felt accepted.

If only….marginally….

True, they were far from inviting him over for tea and biccies, but the fact that he could see acceptance in their eyes…tolerance, it was inspiring.

When Rei turned to him, he gave him a smile, effectively stopping the conversation that had began on his lips.

Rei stared, transfixed. The difference one dashing smile made on his picturesque face was startling, and Rei was certain his knee's were buckling. If he was gorgeous when sullen and brooding, he was breathtaking when alive with happiness.

"Rei?"

He twitched, and his head whipped back round. He recovered at surprising speed.

"Kai, you've already met Mariah and Lee, but this is the rest of my adoptive family." He flashed Kai a grin, as he waved his hand over the two new people of acquaintance.

"This," he began, indicating a short, green haired teen, "is Kevin. He's the mischief maker of the group, and not so much a fast flyer as he is an agile one."

Kevin looked Kai up and down with stunning violet eyes, before holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said with a smirk, "Rei's been ravin' bout you."

Though he shook the hand firmly, Kai's eyes strayed to Rei's, to see his face a rosey shade of pink. He glanced back to Kevin, only to see the younger wink at him conspiratorially. He smirked.

"And this," Rei tried again, shooting a murderous look at the green haired teen, "is Gary. Gary's got stomach's for all four of us but a heart bigger than all of us combined. And did I mention strong?"

Kai held out his hand, but where as Kevin had been quick to accept him, Gary stared at him long and hard, distrust in his eyes. Kai tensed all over, slowly lowering his hand, and stood wary, aware that should Gary actually decide to hit him, he'd probably see stars for a 'very' long time.

Gary grunted, looked to Rei, then back to Kai.

"I no trust you."

Kai's eyes narrowed, his body tensing. The happiness ebbed from him faster than the rain fell from the sky. Rei's eyes widened, and he stepped forward, as Gary spoke again.

"I no trust you… but Rei seem to trust you. I trust Rei. So…"he shrugged, then stepped forward fast, eyes narrowing. "But if you hurt…"

Kai had held his position, while any sane person would have fled. He found his voice, and ran a firm, don't-mess-with-me tenor through it.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone, Gary, so you should not concern yourself on the matter."

His eyes narrowed, and he grunted, before taking Kevin by the arm, shooting Rei a warning look, and stalking away.

Kai watched him go, the feeling of euphoria fast evaporating around him.

Until Rei looked at him.

"I'm sorry about that Kai," he said softly, looking guilty. "I thought Gary would understand…" He did indeed look sorry, staring forlornly at the floor. Kai sighed.

"It's fine Rei. I should like to think that by now I'm used to it."

Rei nodded sadly, his eyes trailing around the room, and ears pricking as the music became louder, and, he noticed, much more…alluring. He glanced up.

"Oh God."

Kai turned where he stood, only to see the people clearing out, making a space for others to dance, and those dancing there were…

"Bryan…" he said softly, and before Rei could speak, he began moving toward the pair, swaying so erotically on the dance floor.

"_I watched you change….into a fly….Looked away…you are the fly….I watched a change….in you….it's like you never…had wings..."_

The soulful lyrics pulled them together, and wouldn't tear them apart. Kai was almost captivated. They wove themselves together, Bryan and Spencer, with grace and passion, the music wrapping around them, and in the tiny cracks between them.

Bryan reached out, weaving his hands behind his lovers neck and pulling him flush for a kiss.

Kai gazed at them with hunger, longing.

Rei's eyes betrayed the hurt he felt at being so callously ignored, and what was worse, by being ignored for Bryan. He didn't notice how Kai's eyes swept back to him, how those eyes could've burnt holes in his clothing if it would've removed it quicker, how he wanted nothing more than to pull him onto the dance floor, as Bryan did Spencer.

"_I took you home….set you on the glass….I pulled off your wings….and I laughed..."_

Rei turned and disappeared back into the crowd, just as Kai would've grabbed his hand for the dance. Staring after his back, the dark angel simply watched, until his own hand was seized, and he was pulled to the dance floor, lavender and blue eyes shining with mischief.

-------------------------------------

Rei ascended the stairs slowly, the music pounding in his ears, till he stood on the balcony that looked over the whole floor.

By now, people had cleared out completely, leaving room for everyone to dance in the centre.

Someone had dragged tables over, and many were taking turns on them, moving back and forth, swinging and swaying.

However, not even the half naked dancers attracted as much attention as the group of three, in the centre of the tables. Rei glanced closer, and his heart gave a thud of remorse.

There, on the centre table, was Kai, Bryan and Spencer wrapped around him, as they ground their way into one another's hips, swaying with the music. Everyone that wasn't dancing was staring at them, muttering, whispering, eyeing them up and down, some with loathing, some with lust.

Rei could only watch, transfixed, hating that it was not he that was intertwined with Kai.

"_Walking…waiting…alone without a care…hoping…and hating…things that I can't bear…did you think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life and fuck it up…well did you? Well did you…"_

The music spoke his pain…

"_I see hell in your eyes….taken in by surprise….touching you makes me feel alive…touching you makes me die inside…"_

He stared at Kai with longing, wishing, hoping, dying inside, and as his amber eyes gazed down, those crimson looked up. His breath left him, and he felt himself blushing, but didn't care.

Then Kai leapt into action.

His great black wings spread, and he launched himself up in to the air. Some people screamed, others gasped and marveled, and some just ducked low, trying to hide themselves, as he soared to the balcony, latched on, and vaulted it. Rei had taken several steps backward in shock, but now Kai lunged forward, snatching his wrist, before pulling the neko to him, and leaping the balcony once more.

Rei almost shrieked, as Kai flared out his wings, and landed once more on the table, between Bryan and Spencer, who whistled appreciatively.

He looked at Kai, bewildered, only to find his smoldering eyes on him, a smirk on his lips.

"If you want so much to join in," he purred, "stop watching and 'do' something about it."

He stepped forward, and began swaying his hips seductively. Rei blinked for about second, before he felt that other Rei surge to life. It took control, as he turned, and dipped his hips into Kai's, swaying, grinding, and loving every minute of it.

Bryan, grinning, reached for a shot glass, downing what ever was in it in one go. Spencer gave him a little smile, before leaning in, and whispering in his ear.

For a moment, Bryan looked momentarily put out, before he nodded reluctantly, and gave the blonde a swift kiss on the cheek.

Spencer smiled, and hopped off the table, walking slowly through the crowd, and down the hall, vanishing from sight.

Bryans smiled faded, and he turned, grabbing a bottle, and downing it fast.

In the crowd, someone cried out. The dancers stopped swaying, and the music was suddenly snuffed to a very quiet beat. Rei stopped very reluctantly, and turned, glancing at Kai as he did so, to seek out the source of the disturbance. He noticed the devilish smirk on the dark angel's lips, as he saw a red head, running full pelt, to the bathroom. Behind him was a blonde, hollering his distress, and trying to beat the red head there.

It was Johnny and Dunga.

They dashed down the hall toward the bathroom, disappearing from site with some following them, but Kai just smirked wider. Rei heard him muttering.

"Three…two…one…"

Both teens came back out of the hall, screaming, holding their ass. "The doors locked!" Johnny cried. "The bloody door's locked!" He looked around frantically, before his eyes met with Kai's.

Kai smirked knowingly, and winked at him.

Johnny gaped, before he turned red.

"You little…"

He stopped, his eyes widened, and he dashed out, after Dunga, leaving people screaming with mirth in their wake.

Rei glanced at Kai, and grinned. "I trust that was your doing?"

"Never take booze from strangers kiddies. Not only that, but they can't even prove it was me, so what are they gonna do?"

"Beat you up again?"

"Well," Kai said mischievously, "I'm hoping they'll try actually; gives me the chance at last to get some real training done."

Rei grinned, and then focused, turning to Kai and taking his hands, pulling him closer.

"I do believe we were interrupted."

The red eyes flashed. "Oh…so we were…"

"Well, I think we should continue…" Rei purred, not feeling entirely like himself, but loving the new him anyway.

"Perhaps we should…" Kai returned, as the music started up again, and they both lost themselves in the pulsating rhythms that wove them together.

----------------------------------

Omg so long! What is wrong with me? Eee-gad, that was one long bloody chapter. Next chapter, what's Bryan doing to himself? Does he really care that much? And bum bum ba! Kai and Rei are getting closer…and closer…and closer! cackles Aren't I evil?


	18. Mistakes

Ok, pay attention minions, this is important. At the end of this chapter I am going to pose a 'very' important question to you all, so you must answer it for me. The majority of yes or no will win, btw. SO MAKE SURE TO READ THE QUESTION!

I'm really sorry but my computer is down at the moment, modem problems, and so I cannot respond to your reviews. Normally, I sit there and go through them all, but I'm forced to update this at school, where I don't have the time to sit and mull over all your questions and thoughts. It sux big time.  
Lol, never mind the fact I'm not supposed to reply to reviews, I could care less. I consider it quite stupid, that rule, cause how else do authors let their readers know just how much we appreciate you? I love you all so much, and I wanna keep responding (when computer is healthy), so mwa.

Dedication: All of you who read this! If you didn't, I wouldn't bother.

Disclaimer: ……………………………………………………………………………………no

Chapter Eighteen – Mistakes

Bryan lifted another bottle to his lips.

This had to be his…he groaned. He couldn't even count how many he'd had now, he was so drunk. Draining the bottle, he tossed it aside, already feeling the urge to have another.

He got to his feet, and staggered over to another table. His hands met the neck of another bottle, and he made to put it to his lips, but was stopped.

Another hand held the bottle he sought, and he scowled, releasing it, and making for another one. The same hand moved, pulling the other bottle out of reach. He growled, and looked up, his vision dancing slightly.

He met red eyes that watched him acutely, gauging his reaction.

"Kai?" he slurred.

"Yes Bryan, me, and I'm taking you home."

"But the party's not ova…"

"I don't particularly care, it is for you."

Bryan tried to get angry, but failed, as Kai ducked down beneath his arm, and hoisted him up, resting most of his weight on to his shoulder, and leading him toward the hall.

Rei's amber eyes watched them go, a heavy weight settling in his stomach. He was no idiot, he knew what the drink could do to someone. Bryan was so drunk…he'd probably hit on Kai the whole way home, and try to kiss him. Kai would push him away though…wouldn't he?

"Hey Rei, where's Kai going?" Tyson asked, coming to sit next to him on the table he was sitting on. The blunette looked tired, but pleased, and Rei watched the others brown eyes graze over the few dregs of people still left at 2 in the morning.

"He's taking Bryan home."

Tyson grinned devilishly. "Good night all round then."

Rei's stomach lurched. "Uh, yeah…" he said, gazing down the hall the lavender haired drunk had taken his desires of the night. He shouldn't…he couldn't…

"I've gotta….gotta go…" the neko said distractedly, getting to his feet and wandering toward the stairs, and up to the balcony. Once there, he went straight to his room.

Tyson watched him go, before he was joined by Max. "Hey Maxie," he said tiredly, smiling regardless, "where's Kenny?"

"Went to bed ages ago," the blonde responded with a yawn.

Tyson lay back down on the table, staring at the ceiling, as he heard the last of the people leave through the hall.

He yawned, his eyes drifting shut sleepily. "Me thinks we should nap."

Max smiled, and lay next to him, resting his head on the blunettes chest. "Whatever you say Tyson…"

Neither of them were aware of the angel above them, slipping quietly across his room, to throw open his balcony doors that lead into the night. The rain had slowed, and Rei could only feel a drop hitting him every few seconds; small, miniscule drops.  
The rain would undoubtedly stop soon. Was that a sign for him to follow?  
He leapt lightly on to the railing, and spreading his wings, let the air fill them as he glided into the night, seeking out the two figures he knew traversed the dark together.

-------------------------

"Kai…" Bryan slurred again.

"Yes Bryan?" the angel replied calmly, using his wings to help steer Bryan in the right direction.

Bryan stumbled, and Kai wrapped his arms around the others torso, helping him back to his feet.

"Do you love Rei?"

Kai paused slightly, before continuing. "That doesn't concern you, Bryan."

"Yeah it does," he replied stubbornly. "Cause you're really hot…and I wanna…I wanna…" Bryan's head drooped, and Kai smirked knowingly.

"What do you wanna do Bryan?"

"Fuck you, duh," he garbled, purple hair falling in his eyes.

Kai chuckled. Bryan, of course, would not remember any of this in the morning, and Kai would forever hold it over the other's head. He was also moderately sure that Bryan kinda meant half of what he said.

"Bryan, you love Spencer."

"Yep."

"So why on earth would you wanna fuck me?"

"Have you 'ever' looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"I don't make it a habit."

"Well, even Spencer agrees you're very fuckable."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Threesome city baby."

Kai laughed into the darkness. "I don't think so Bry," he said, thoroughly amused and wishing he had a tape recorder.

"Then it's not just Rei, is it?"

Kai stopped dead for a moment, unsure how best to answer that, and, upon recognizing that Bryan really wouldn't remember anything, he shrugged.

"Yes and no."

"Kai, I'm d-drunk. It has to be one or da other…"

"Then no."

"Mmm. Hey Kai…what's it like being you? How do you take all that hatred?"

Kai sighed, and looked down, narrowly avoiding a deep puddle as he did. "Being me…well Bry, I guarantee you, it's different. And taking all the hatred?" He paused, before deciding on the truth.

"I store it all inside me, Bryan. I hold it within, because I know one day I'll probably need it. I'm so used to it now too, that it's the norm. I can hardly imagine being loved at all."

Glancing up, depressed, Kai saw the sign of Bryan's store through the dark, the red and black thorns tracing around the edges.  
Bryan, however, staggered closer to Kai, wrapping his arms around the others neck, as Kai knocked on the door.

"Well, Kai, I lurve you," he slurred, and with a little 'trip', he 'fell' on to Kai's lips with a soft sigh of pleasure.

The door opened, as Kai pulled his head away from Bryan's, eyes wide with a sort of abstract horror. He had 'never' envision-aged himself in 'this' situation before.

"Spencer, he's drunk, and he"

"Tripped, I know Kai," Spencer said, smiling faintly, and showing no sign of anger. "I know he's very drunk, Kai, and so I know he'll cross boundaries he'd normally toe very closely."

Kai nodded, as Bryan lifted his head, grinning stupidly. "You should kiss 'im Spence, he's a fecking great kisser," he slurred.

Spencer shook his head, that same small smile on his face, as he reached out and took Bryan into his arms, careful not to catch his wings on the door frame.

"Thank you for bringing him home, Kai."

Kai nodded. "No problem Spencer, sorry about…'that'," he said with a slight gesture of his hand.

Spencer smiled at him fully. "I'm not worried, and he's too drunk to remember."

"I'm not frunk!" the lavender haired teen shouted, trying to stand under his own steam, and failing.

"Good night, Kai," Spencer said softly, and closed the door with a click. Kai heard the lock slide behind the door, before he heard Bryan again.

"G'night Kai!"

He shook his head, smiling, and turned, walking back into the darkness. The night echoed around him, and he looked up, to see the first signs of stars poking through the clouds.  
He heaved a sigh, and with a wistful look at the stars, opened his wings, and took to the air.  
He soared. The night sounds that had held the street had nothing up here, and silence reigned supreme. The only sound he heard was the rushing of wind in his ears as he flew through the darkness. He beat his wings, glancing down to see the final few lights that littered the ground below. With a sudden surge of inspiration, he dipped his wings to the left, before barrel rolling, to soar through the air on his back. He altered the beating of his wings to suit keeping him in the air, and enjoyed the view of the stars he now had.  
The wind tore at his hair and his clothes, and he ignored the icy bite of the cold on his bare arms, savoring the freedom and isolation he felt.

Then he felt the eyes on him.

He wrenched his wings back, close to his body, and turned mid air, plummeting a few feet before opening them again, catching the breeze, soaring closer to the ground. Whatever was behind him followed.  
He banked at the edge of a building, going along it's right side before angling back up, beating his wings faster and faster. He went over the top of the roof, and snapped his wings shut, dropping onto it and ducking low, waiting. It was a few seconds before the other form appeared, coming slowly over the edge of the building, searching for him.

He dove at it, and tackled it mid air.  
Immediately, they began to fall.

Kai wrapped his arm around the others throat, and his free arm found his opponents, trying to pin them to their body. The dark figure was struggling admirably, beating his wings and lashing out, hitting as much of Kai as he could with his still free arm, as his breathing was restricted, and the ground rushed towards them. Nails bit into Kai's flesh, and he glared, before throwing out his wings.

The sudden change of direction brought much strain on the arm around the others throat, and Kai smirked as he heard him choke, before releasing him. The white wings fumbled through the air, but didn't falter, as he heard the angel struggling to draw breath.  
They both hovered there, Kai waiting until the other had finally found his voice.

"Kai!"

"Just as I thought," Kai said coldly, before turning and flying back the way they had come.

He would never tell anyone this, but it was pure luck that he actually found the BBA as fast as he did. Flying straight to his balcony, he landed, and threw open the door, storming into his room. As he made to shut it, Rei plummeted through the opening, landing unceremoniously on the floor/bed/wall.

Kai glared at him, and pointed at the door. "Get out Kon."

Rei got to his feet shakily, and latched onto the four poster bed, determined. "No. I'm sorry Kai…it's just…"

"You were doing really well, Kon, really well. You'd established the night well enough, and I was quite prepared to come back to you, but you've blown it." He paused, staring at him with anger, and then, disappointment. "Following me? Honestly Rei, why?"

Rei stared at the floor, shame-facedly. "I don't know why, Kai," he said softly, regret in his voice. "I just…I thought Bryan…"

"Would come on to me? And that what? I'd respond? When he was 'drunk'? You clearly don't think much of me Kon."

"No, I do! Kai, I do! I think the world of you!"

"You don't even know me!"

"What does it matter," Rei said, taking a step forward, closer to him, "when I can see the kind of good person that you are?"

"It does matter Rei, cause you haven't seen the person that I've been!"

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Rei blinked back his distress, looking round wildly before compromising. "Aww hell," he said softly, before he cleared the final distance between them, and pressed his lips to Kai's.

Kai went completely stationary for a few moments, and fought over the desire to a) push him off the balcony, or b) throw him onto the bed.  
His emotions raged, and finally, his disappointment and anger won out, and he let Rei kiss him, not kissing him back, but simply showing he did not care in the slightest.

Rei stepped back, eyes glistening, searching within the crimson orbs for any sign of forgiveness, and finding none.

He looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Kai…" he said softly, before he turned, and walked to the door, opening it, stepping through, and shutting it with a soft click.

Kai looked at it long and hard, a part of him knowing that on the other side Rei stood, holding his head, while he stood here, holding the neko's heart.

----------------------------

The glint of the sun on the horizon was like the breaking of light into dark.

It's vibrant shafts of light spilling across the land left golden paths to follow, and warmed the dark angels chilled flesh. He stretched his wings wide, absorbing the warmth and heat, shutting his eyes to appreciate the sounds of the morning.

The sky above was still splotched with clouds, some vividly purple, and others now glowing fire red with the sun. But is was only in splotches.

The rain had passed, and left the earth fresh and new, bursting with life and vitality. Kai could smell it in the air.

Rising early with the dawn was so natural to him, where as others might not even realise there is a 6:00 in the morning. Yet a part of him could not comprehend ever having to wake without the sun. It filled him with the sense of a new day, a new challenge, a new hope.

"Morning Kai."

He lowered his wings slowly, opening his eyes as he turned to face the small brunette. The boy had on his normal brown shorts, white t-shirt, and glasses, and was standing there looking very intimidated. His green eyes however betrayed no hint of fear toward Kai, just trepidation. His wings were shaking though…

"Hn."

A silence stretched between them, which Kai purposefully waited for him to break.

This boy had no courage, no raw instinct or bravery to use in times when he would have to. Kai wanted to change that. He wanted to see him proud and strong and having more faith in himself.

"So…uh…I thought you might not be up for this after last night."

Kai raised an eyebrow, keeping his face impassive.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," the brunette replied nervously, "cause you had a bit to drink and was up really late and….and…"

The teen took a deep breath.

"And thank you."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Kenny mustered a glare. "You enjoy toying with me, don't you?"

"Oh yes, it brings my life joy," the dark angel replied with a sneer, before stalking over to him.

Kenny tensed, careful not to step back lest he offend him, and looked at Kai, nervous. Kai looked down at him with cold red eyes, and made his decision.

"See that post?" he said softly, pointing to another building a hundred meters away.

Kenny gulped and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Fly to it, around it, and back to me. Now."

The brunette didn't hesitate, spinning around to shuffle hastily to the side of the building. He looked over it, terror striking in him, before he felt two hands on his back.

"Stop looking down like that," Kai murmured into his ear, voice soft but positively scary, "as you'll keep putting yourself off. Just…take the plunge. This is how your lessons begin."

And with those comforting words of advice, Kai gave him a hard push, and took a small amount of satisfaction in the shriek the small teen admitted as he was forced over the edge, into air.

-----------------------------

There was a pounding at the door.

Or maybe that was his head.

He brought a hand to it with a groan, and tried to massage his temples, but the banging persisted. He swore colorfully.  
Alcohol was poison. So was dancing.  
Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, dancing leads to sex…  
Perhaps he hadn't danced enough then? Cause he sure as hell was alone in this bed. Kai was not He paused, eyes widening before he let out a whine of frustration.

Kai was not happy with him.

And there was still that incessant pounding! He threw the mismatched covers off, staggering from his bed to the door, deciding he had to make sure it wasn't just his head.  
When he reached it, he flung it open, only to find…

"Kai?"

Perhaps this was one of those dreams, or better, what if it was reality? What if Kai had come to say sorry? What if…what if he was going to kiss him?

Rei inwardly cringed. 'He can't kiss me now,' he thought frantically, 'my breath smells like four day old pickled ginger!'

"Get dressed."

Well 'that' certainly wasn't in the script. In his script, Kai was sposed to say something along the lines of 'get undressed' or 'rip those rags of and let me fuck you senseless.' You know, just something along those lines.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Why were you pounding on my door like that?" Rei tried for a different tack., cringing at the thump in his head.

"To add to your headache."

Reis eyes widened. "What?"

"Even if you're drunk you should be hearing me fine, Kon."

"Asshole."

Rei couldn't help himself. Now he was bitterly disappointed, and it was all Kai's fault. Not only that, but Kai was being deliberately sadistic.

"Well," the red eyes flashed threateningly, yet his body language betrayed nothing, "what would you have called yourself last night?"

Rei took in a sharp breath, and looked at the floor, guilt and shame flooding his senses.

"Mmm. Get dressed, then be in the living room in five minutes." He turned on his heel and walked back down the hall, black wings sleek and smooth as ever, held attentively to side. Rei couldn't help admire how at this early in the morning, he could still make his hair look spiked and windswept.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Rei glared at the retreating back, and then, frustrated, turned and slammed shut the door. The sound echoed off the cavernous mess that was his head, and he immediately regretted it, his head supplying him with another vicious thud.

He whimpered pathetically, and stormed over to his wardrobe, hating existence, Kai, and alcohol with a vengeance.

--------------------------

Tyson and Max were still in the clothes they had worn the night before. It was very obvious that they hadn't even made it to their own beds, simply crashing in the living room together. They were also clutching their heads pitifully, Max nursing a glass of water and a pack of panedene. Rei immediately empathized with them.

Kenny, however, looked fine. He bore no traces of the events of the night before, and if anything, looked far more able to face the day then any of them.

Rei's amber eyes alighted on the fact that Kenny too, had that slight windswept look in his hair, and also noticed some his feather sticking astray. Other than that though, he looked fine. In fact, he was smiling widely, and when Kai landed with a thud from the balcony above next to the invalids, making them all jump, he laughed.

"Morning all," Kai spoke in his brisk, morning voice which still reverberated authority and an icy undertone.

Everyone bar Kenny gave him a glare.

He just smirked, and ignored it.

"Well, I'm going to assume the service here is at a high standard, cause this room looks remarkably clean, and I know that you two lazy sods wouldn't have been able to find your way to a mop and bucket any faster than a blind snail can find an orca whale."

He spared a disgusted look at both Max and Tyson, before continuing.

"Dickinson has asked me to…" he paused, and seemed to grimace as he spoke the next few words, "'impart my wisdom and skills', into your relatively thick heads."

Tyson's eyes widened and he looked horrified.

"You want us to train? Now? Like 'this'?"

Kai shrugged and smirked coldly. "It was entirely your choice to get drunk last night. Now you are going to learn how to live with the consequences of your actions."

"And what if I say no?" Tyson tried defiantly, getting up from the table to his feet, glaring.

"Well," Kai began, his voice getting lower and colder as he spoke, now looking dangerous and menacing, "you can try it. But I don't recommend it."

Tyson paused, his brown eyes flicking over Kai and taking in the tense, powerful arms, the foreboding black wings and eyes, and the slight height difference. He grumbled.

"Didn't think so," Kai said softly, before looking up at everyone else. "Now, I want you in training gear. In five minutes, you'll meet me in the training hall downstairs. If I have to come looking for you, you won't be able to fly for a month." His final words and glare left an impressionable silence on everyone, and he turned, making his way through the chairs and toward the hall.

"Kenny," he called over his shoulder, "I'd ask that you came with me now."

Kenny nodded, and immediately jumped on to the table and leapt toward Kai, using his wings to glide there. Both boys disappeared off down the hall, leaving the other three in an angry silence, as they began to head off, and get dressed.

Rei stomped off to his room, wincing when every stomp made his temples scream at him. Tyson whimpered something about a bathroom and porcelain God, before he too vanished.

Max, however, looked at the place where both Kenny and Kai had gone, the only one to notice the ease with which is young friend had leapt to the table and then the air.

Maybe he was over reacting, but Kenny had 'never' done that before…

----------------------------

"Do you think he meant it?"

"Meant what?"

"That he'd beat us up for not being here?"

"You're willing to test the idea?"

"…no."

"Then I'd"

"Stop talking?"

Both angels jumped, whipping around to search for the owner of the voice; for their teacher. Both looked guilty, sick, and tired. But mostly guilty.

Kai's face was completely expressionless, his red eyes cold and subdued, embers of the fire that could rage there. His whole posture commanded authority, his muscles tense and his wings framing his form.

Both Max and Tyson unconsciously shrank away from him, his presence overwhelming them in their hung over and exhausted state.

"Where's Rei?"

"Um…he said something about clothes, hair, and tangles."

Kai sneered, the embers leaping to life slightly in his face. "He thinks we give a shit how messy his hair is during training? And you thought I was a queer."

"I heard that!" Rei snapped, entering the room with a brush, a knot about the size of his fist, and a mutinous expression.

"Good, if you hadn't, we'd have to have had your ears checked. And it's not particularly like I'm trying to hide it."

Rei glared, baring his fangs. "Listen Kai, I don't wanna be here right now, I wanna be nursing a bag of morphine that's feeding itself to my aching brain, so if I have to put up with your attitude as well as a headache, I'm leaving."

"If you had thought the night through, last night, you might have woke up differently," his red eyes flashed, and Rei saw the many meanings underlining the sentence, and hated him for rubbing it in, "but as you didn't, you'll just have to live with it, because you are 'not' leaving my sight."

Rei glared at the floor, and let out an impatient grunt, before starting to once again dis-entangle his hair from itself.

Kai gave a bored sigh, and proceeded to ignore the teen, instead focusing on the other three.

"I want all of you to do a fifteen minute warm up, to stretch those neglected muscles, and once that is done I want you to take these," he held up the wing bindings he had procured from a store cupboard, "and strap them on. We're going to begin with the basics today, and finish with some sparring, to see how each of you fair and what methods will have to be refurbished next lesson." He threw the ropes at the teens, who caught them, looking scandalized.

"You want us to 'bind' our wings?"

"No, I just thought I'd say that cause I'm into bondage," Kai growled, giving them a chilling glance. "Now, warm up."

Tyson walked away, holding the black straps, looking horrified, with Max and Kenny following. Kai turned, seeking the fourth student he was to instruct.

Rei was tugging at the brush, which now seemed to have joined the giant tangle, his eyes watering in pain as he pulled free strands of ebony silk.

As Kai approached, he could hear phrases that sounded surprisingly similar to 'having long hair is nucking futs.'

He snickered.

Rei looked up, glared, and looked down again, going back to the mess.

Kai sighed in agitated exasperation, and walked behind Rei, swatting away the hands that fought the hair and it's evilness. Rei started for a moment, moving to get up, but Kai sat him down, and bent behind him, on his knees.

Gingerly, he began to free the brush from it's constraints.

Rei sat completely still, tense and wary, as Kai's fingers diligently removed the brush, and then, with unexpected tenderness, began to brush free the knot. The hands running through his hair soon relaxed him, and in his tired state, he closed his eyes, willing to let Kai help him for a change.

He was careful not to delve too closely to the thoughts that 'Kai' was brushing 'his' hair, sure that if he did so, he'd have to cross his legs. And that wouldn't be suspicious….no….

After a few more minutes, he felt the hands cease to work their magic for a few seconds, before his hair was being pulled back, and startlingly, bound into a tight pony tail.

He sighed in content.

"You must have enjoyed that."

Rei blushed slightly, opening his eyes.

"How could you tell?" he said, meaning it to be rhetorical.

Kai, however, smirked, and had a very smug look on his face. "Well…just the little things I notice really; such as you purring under your breath."

Rei's jaw went slack, and before he could help himself, he turned 'very' red.

"Oh slave driver, we're warmed up now," Tyson called, panting slightly, after having just done a set of exercises which involved star jumps, push ups (albeit, he could only do two), and sit ups, right before doing a run around the cavernous room, Max accompanying him.

Kai stood, bringing Rei to his feet as he did so. Rei suddenly realised that he had not warmed up yet, and looked guiltily at Kai, who completely ignored him.

"Do realise, Tyson, that I saw those 'push-ups' you were doing, and by the end of today, I'm going to have you doing twenty, even if it kills you."

Tyson paled dangerously. "It 'will' kill me!"

"Even more of a reason for you to do it then."

"You're evil!"

Kai grinned wickedly. "Yes, endorse that idea won't you? Now," he stepped forward, beckoning them to follow his lead, heading into the centre of the training room, "we are going to begin with the basic's for each of you."

"The basics? Why?"

"Because you don't know them."

"Yeah we do!"

"Prove it. Punch me."

Tyson stepped back, wary. "No way. It just gives you a reason to hit me for once."

"I won't hit you back you moron. I want to see your form."

Tyson blushed, and Max shot a very reproachful look at Kai. "I ain't bearin 'anythin' to you Kai."

Kai growled, and clipped the boy about the ears. Tyson yelped, and shied away.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hit me!"

"That was only if you tried to punch me."

Tyson whimpered, and sat down, holding his throbbing left ear. "You're confusing me Kai, when I have a hang over and feel like crap."

Kai growled, and looked around at them all.

"This is going to be a 'long' day," Max said with a sigh.

----------------------------------------

Next chappie…..grins, then says in sing songy voice guess what Kai and Rei do?

I assure you, it ain't the Macarena. Though, actually try imagining Kai Hiwatari doing the Macarena; amuses me at least.

OK BIG QUESTION TIME! PAY ATTENTION!

Kai and Rei, they are going to have their fun. I want you guys to tell me if you want to know every detail, or if you'd prefer it was implied. I can have the whole…."and the wind blew the curtains free of their constraints, covering them as they made heated love on the bed," or, I can have…….in depth details. I am leaving the decision to you guys. Lemon!

Majority rules, got that! And my vote counts for nothing, so you guys must let me know!

Chow Bella's!


	19. Lust

All I can say is sorry. Hope everyone is ok, well and safe. Happy Easter.

This chapter has the lemon scene, but I am going to put sufficient warning around it. I just couldn't cut it out of the chapter completely because I feel what happens as they…make love, is important. But not essential.

Disclaimer: Sif…

Chapter Nineteen – Lust

-------------------------

Fast jabs…

Swift kicks….

A fist.

Max went sprawling back down onto the floor, landing cruelly on his left wing, gasping in pain, before trying to crawl to his feet. Kai, sighing, strode over and plucked him up off the ground.  
Max looked at the ground, prepared for another berating. This would have to have been his fourth one in a row.

"I know, Kai, I know, keep my wings tight, watch my feet and"

"And I was going to say you did well then."

Max faltered, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yes. My one tip, is that you don't over throw your weight when you punch; you throw off your centre and make yourself vulnerable. Keep close to yourself; don't put yourself at risk if it isn't worth it."

Max nodded, secretly thrilled that Kai had at last given him praise. Kai's ember eyes twinkled, and he gave a small smile. "You can sit down now. Kon."

Rei stood, trepidation filling him, as he walked towards the dark angel. He had just watched Kai disarm, floor, and flatten his friends. Though they had done a lot by normal standards in what they had learnt today, they still made no comparison next to Kai.  
And now, it was his turn.  
He took his position, and stared into the dark eyes.

"Ready Kon?"

Rei inwardly winced at the continued use of his last name, but put it aside, concentrating. Finally, he nodded, and took up a fighting stance.  
Kai had seen today that Rei did have sufficient enough skills to be ahead of the rest of the group, but had given Rei no further encouragement. In fact, Kai had gone as far as to give Tyson encouragement, rather than himself, and chosen to completely ignore Rei unless absolutely necessary.  
Rei exhaled deeply, and tuned out all emotion, making his face as blank as Kai's.

"Spa."

Rei didn't flinch, and nor did he move. Unlike Tyson, Max and Kenny, he did not lunge forward, trying to tackle Kai, but waited for Kai to come to him. Kai smirked.

"Good Rei, patience, let 'them' come to you."

Kai almost glided forward on his feet, and then, with lightning speed, jabbed at Rei's head.

Rei danced aside, letting his feet rest lightly on the ground, padding across the floor and using all the cat like grace he could summon.

Kai spun on his heel, his foot flying toward Rei's head and Rei, in a moment of indecision, decided to duck it.

Kai's foot hit the ground fast, and his knee rose equally as quickly, and Rei went staggering back.

"Never be undecided. You make a decision, you stick with it, that's how it is. There is no time in battle to re-think or re-do."

Rei steadied himself, and took up a stance once again. Kai made to step forward, but Rei brought his foot up in a painful side kick, which clipped Kai in the side as he tried to sidle out of the way.

He looked at Rei, eye's burning.

"Careful Kai, never underestimate your opponent in battle, and never let your guard down. There is no time in battle to re-think or re-do."

Kai's eyes narrowed, and suddenly, Rei was on the defensive.

The neko was throwing up his arms to block the furious assault raining down upon him, and he was fast trying to retreat. In a last ditch effort, he ducked down, sweeping his feet beneath the dark angel.

Kai somersaulted over his head, landing and turning to deliver a smarting jab to Rei's shoulder. Rei staggered slightly, before righting himself, and whipping his hand out to try and clip Kai across the head.

Kai seized the hand, and wrenched him around, forcing it up behind his back. He let out a hiss of pain, and began twisting. Being a neko made most of his joints far more flexible, and in seconds, he had twisted back to facing Kai.  
With a wrench, he freed his hands from Kai's, and back flipped away.  
Tyson, Max and Kenny gasped, eyes wide.  
Kai, however, saw the action coming, and lunged forward. When Rei righted himself, Kai struck, sending the angel flying back, and crashing to the ground.

"Well, Kon, it could've been worse," Kai said smoothly, a small smirk tracing his lips.

Rei leapt back to his feet, golden eyes burning. "We're not done," he said coldly, lips drawing back into a snarl, revealing the pointed canines. His amber eyes slitted, and his ears pointed slightly, making him look exceptionally feral.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You think that's it? You're holding back on me, 'Hiwatari'. Don't hold back!" he snarled, before he attacked.

Kai threw up a block, and made to grab the wrist, but before he got the chance Rei had whipped it away again, and swept at him with his feet. Kai lunged backward, back flipping as gracefully as possible, before ducking low to deliver a devastating forward kick.

Which Rei avoided.

Kai growled, and the embers within his eyes burst into flames. The temperature in the room leapt to scorching degree's, and Rei's eyes widened in shock.

The air around Kai shimmered from the heat, and his eyes were 'glowing'.

While Tyson, Max and Kenny shrank away from this…being, Rei growled, and stepped up. The golden light that was his eyes spilled forth and surrounded him with a glow all his own.

The two squared one another off, and crouching into stances, they attacked.

Rei ducked a punch and jabbed hard into the dark angels' ribs, forcing him back, but Kai barely flinched, and responded by bringing his elbow down hard and fast into the others shoulder blades.

Rei staggered back.

In a moment of furious adrenaline, Kai swung round.

His foot came up and connected with the side of Rei's head, and his head whipped to the side, before he dropped to the floor.

The golden light vanished abruptly.

Kai stopped, looking down at the crumpled form, and the heat diminished, as he dropped to his knee's and rolled the body over.

Tyson and the other's hurried over.

"Kai what have you done!" Kenny said, panicking.

Kai's deft fingers found the pulse at the others throat, and he let out a small sigh of relief. He looked up at the others.

"I am going to take Rei to his room, get him an ice pack. You are all to continue training until I return, is that understood?"

They ignored him, instead focusing on their unconscious friend.

"I said 'is that understood!'" he snapped, and they jumped back, nodding furiously. "Good," he growled, as he bent to scoop up the limp neko's body.

Holding the lithe body close, he turned and began to stride from the room, the young angels wings pinned by his arms and nudging at his feet. He walked through the doors, and once around the corner, increased his pace.

Already, the right side of the teen's face was turning a pronounced red and purple.

---------------------------------------

When Kai reached Rei's room, he nudged open the door, only to give a sigh of disgust.

The teen's room was like a bomb had hit it, and the bed, unmade, was covered in clothes and looking very neglected.

Turning away from it, Kai instead made his way to his own room, and when he got close to the door, heard it open with a click.

He didn't pause to consider how that had happened, merely accepted it, so he could sooner place the unconscious teen on his bed.

Now doesn't 'that' sound wholesome…

After removing the binds on the teens' snowy wings, he was careful to rest Rei's head on a soft pillow. Kai leaned over and tried to seize on to another, bringing it to place under Rei's knee's. When he leant back over to check the others pulse, he couldn't help but noticing the few stray strands that had fallen from his pony tail.

Gently, he reached up to brush them away, tucking them tenderly behind the others ear. When he pulled his hand back, the golden eyes were gazing up a him.

"Rei..." he said softly.

Rei's eyes swam out of focus, but he smiled delightedly. "You're calling me by my name again."

Kai smiled lightly. "You're a little dizzy still, aren't you?"

"Mmm hmm," he said childishly, before adding, "Kai….why don't you give me praise? I was fighting weally hard, and you didn't care…"

Kai's eyes widened, before he closed them slowly, exhaling a great breath. "That's not true Rei…" he said quietly, "I could barely take my eyes off you for more than two minutes at a time."

All of a sudden, Rei was far more concentrated. He looked at the pale face, etched with the sharp triangles, scarcely believing what he was hearing.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lemon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Kai?"

The fire eyes opened, and they were burning again. Now, however, it was with lust. The eyes engulfed Rei, and he lost his breath, as Kai pushed their lips together, savoring the sweet taste of his desires.

They broke apart, and Rei almost mewled for more.

"I'm so sorry Rei," Kai whispered huskily, hands gently taking the others face.

Gingerly, Kai placed kisses across the swollen cheek, before making his way back down the jaw line, and then returning to the soft pink lips.

His hands came up to pull the long ebony locks free of their confinements, and they spilled out across the pillows, like dark water.

Rei moaned into Kai's mouth, as he felt the dark angel slip his tongue into his own, gliding it across his teeth before doing battle.

Those skilled hands slipped beneath his shirt, lifting it up until they were forced apart, panting, so Kai could remove it.

He dove down and attacked Rei's chest, teeth nipping at the small pink nipples, then swirling his tongue around the peaks to suck on them lightly, making the angel groan as they hardened.

Rei's hands crawled around Kai's back, and released the straps that bound the silken black feathered wings to his back, taking great joy in seeing them raise to encompass them both.

Kai began kissing his way back up to the others lips, pausing only at the neko's collar, to sink his teeth into the flesh. Rei yelped, but when Kai started sucking at the bruising flesh, he moaned, burying his hands in the two toned hair, holding Kai in place.

Kai however, was not about to be tied down, and he sought the slender hands, taking them from his head and pinning them at the head of his bed.

Kai paused, looking down at the teen beneath him, whose chest rose and fell rapidly as he panted, golden eyes half lidded and spilling a deep sense of longing.

_The blue eyes bore into him like ice daggers, and his breath left him. He curled his fingers in the lush red hair, and kissed him roughly, savoring the sweet taste. When they broke apart, breathing erratic, those eyes yearned for him._

"_Please…Kai…take me…"_

"Kai…" Rei said softly, gazing up into his eyes, as Kai struggled to stay in control. "Please….take me now…" he purred, "I want you like I've never wanted anything else. Please…"

Kai bowed his head, and gently leant forward, meeting his request with a lust filled kiss. Rei moaned, and Kai released his hands, which swept down, under Kai's black tank.

Those slim hands roved across the well defined chest, the muscles clenching slightly at the foreign objects that danced over them. As Rei reached the tops of the well defined arms, Kai leant back, and discarded the top entirely.

Rei gasped, eyes raking over that perfect ivory skin, taught…tense muscles…well toned chest…

He mewled in pleasure at the sight, ignoring the brown green bruise on the chest.

"_Kai…you're perfect…" he moaned, arms linking behind the dark angels neck as he brought him down for a kiss. "Never let anyone tell you otherwise."_

"Kai," Rei moaned, loving everything he was seeing, "you're 'gorgeous'."

Kai gave his head a slight shake, trying to rid it of the images and memories assaulting him. Rei mistook the meaning.

"You are Kai; don't listen to what anyone else says."

Rei's hands wandered past Kai's navel, and tugged at the belt on his blue cargo's. He gave a coy smile, before attacking the buckle, and whipping the belt off.

Kai's hunger returned, and bent to suck at the white neck, before his hands ventured further than Rei's, diving beneath the waistline of the long black pants the neko wore. Rei gasped, and his nails raked the flesh of Kai's back, as Kai stroked his length.

Moaning, the teen barely noticed as Kai removed the final items of clothing he wore.

Kai sat back, gazing down at the slim, slender body beneath him; the tanned, flawless skin, the golden eyes, the raven waves of hair. His eyes burned with hunger at the way the chest heaved, how the trembling in the others body was of want…primal, unrestricted lust…and it was for him.

_The red head growled possessively, nails biting into the flesh of the ivory arms. His own skin, pale as moonlight, glistened with sweat, chest heaving as he panted and moaned. The red locks hung limply with sweat, dangling before those glacial eyes…_

The images drove his mind insane, and with renewed vigor he bent to kiss the neko, fumbling with his own pants, finally sliding them off.

His wings trembled with the urgency he felt, and Rei, noticing this, reached his hands behind the other, and began to stroke the soft flesh between the joint of his wings that reached his back.

Kai gasped and his eyes closed, as his whole body shuddered. The smooth, tender flesh twitched and trembled beneath the others touch, and Kai involuntarily uttered a small cry of pleasure. Rei's hands began moving further, but stopped when his delicate fingers brushed over a scar. Then another.

His eyes widened.

"Kai…"

Kai slowly opened his eyes, glancing back down at the teen. "They're scars, Rei," he said softly, "scars from those who hate me, and seek to punish me."

Rei's hands pressed down hard over the scars, putting more pressure on the very sensitive area of the wing joint. Kai groaned, and lunged down to battle, tongue to tongue, with the teen. When he broke apart, he leant to the pointed ear, sucking on it lightly before whispering, "you are the only one, Rei, to have brought me pleasure in a place that most cause pain…"

Rei whimpered at the lust and want in the voice, before voluntarily bucking his hips into the other, arousals flush against one another, drawing a strangled moan from both sets of lips.

Rei removed his hands from the overly sensitive flesh, and took one of Kai's hands in his own. Lightly, he began to suck on the fingers, coating them with a layer of saliva.

Kai could barely contain his impatience, allowing Rei the ministrations, as he feverishly kissed at the neck line, trailing his way down the bare stomach, careful not to place too much pressure on the angel for fear of hurting the others wings.

Said wings trembled, and as Kai nipped at the soft pink nipples with his teeth, they involuntarily began to beat. Feathers fluttered to the floor, as Rei tried desperately to calm himself, wings jerking uncontrollably.

Finally, he released the hand, which ran down his chest in an almost frantic dance of fingers. The saliva slicked fingers slid across the tanned golden flesh of the neko's thigh, and Rei jerked again.

When he felt Kai's hand at his entrance, he moaned, and tried to thrust down on the fingers.

Kai, teasingly, withdrew his hand, a wicked grin plastering itself over his face.

"Kai, please…." Rei whimpered, his body throbbing and burning with desire. He reached up, and his lips took hold of Kai's, drawing them close, sealing them together in a single, pure moment of lust.

Rei released him, and his lips went lower, kissing and sucking lightly at the ivory skin of the dark angel, the flesh normally hidden by the equally white scarf.

Kai's fingers found Rei's entrance again, and with a sudden glint of fire red eyes, he thrust a finger in.

Rei cried out, and sank his teeth in to the white skin. Kai didn't flinch, didn't feel it, and added another finger, working them in and out.

"_Kai…God….Kai!"_

_Kai glanced up, red eyes dancing with mirth. "And the difference is?"_

"_Please Kai just take me for fuck sake!"_

Moaning, the neko let out a small hiss of pain as he felt Kai add a third finger, performing a scissoring motion that sent him wild; pain and pleasure, yet the line defining them so thin he couldn't tell them apart.

"Please…Kai…."

Garnet orbs, half lidded with lust, glanced up at him, and he paused.

"Rei…" he breathed, voice husky and low, sending tendrils of excitement up the young angels spine, "is this…am I…your first?"

The golden pools looked up at him, and almost begged.

"Yes, Kai, you are, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone…"

Kai nodded, removing his fingers, and bending down to place a gentle, lustful kiss on the soft pink lips.

"Then I will be as gentle as I can…"

Rei moaned, and bucked his hips.

"Kai…" he panted, eyes flashing, "right now I don't care, so long as you take me. Please, end this torment."

Flashing a dashing smile, he let his hard member press against the virgin entrance, rubbing the sensitive nerves there; teasing him a moment longer.

As Rei arched his neck, body thrumming, Kai entered, lowering his lips as he did to stem the cry that leapt to the neko's.

He kissed him hard, sliding himself inside the younger angel as he did so, until he rested comfortably, allowing the trembling teen to get used to his presence. He released his lips.

Rei panted, golden eyes slitting, body pulsating. He could feel Kai inside him, his body stretched; could feel it as Kai nudged against the bundle of nerves that was driving him insane.

"_Tala…"_

"Rei?"

Sunlight beheld flame.

Almost simultaneously, the temperature rose…and light, brighter than any sun, surrounded them. But they were oblivious to it.

Rei wrapped his hands around Kai's neck, and brought him down for a passionate kiss. Leaning away, toward his ear, he whispered: "Kai…I 'want' you."

The lust…the tone…those eyes…

Kai abandoned teasing, abandoned waiting and patience.

He pulled out of Rei, and drove himself back in.

Rei threw back his head, ebony locks now sweaty and damp, and cried out. Kai attacked his chest with his lips, nipping and sucking, while his free hand began to fondle and stroke the neko's length.

His hips began a rhythm, moving from the slow pace, to a faster one, pumping Rei as he went. Rei moaned, head thrashing from side to side, pleasure tearing his body apart. His wings beat erratically at his sides, and his cat like nails seemed to lengthen as they drove themselves into Kai's back.

Kai gasped, but didn't stop.

Faster, faster…his head swam, and his body…was on fire. The heat in the room made the walls…the bed….the sky outside…they shimmered. The light encompassed them and Kai felt his dark black wings singe.

Rei's golden eyes slitted to narrow black lines, and his pointed teeth flashed in the light as he cried out again, Kai driving into him harder, striking the ever sensitive nerves that made him scream.

"Kai….Kai…"

"_Tala…"_

"Rei."

He felt everything building up, felt himself close, as he pumped Rei harder. He looked down, breathing erratic, to behold…

_Blue eyes_

Gold eyes

_Black hair_

Red hair

And the voices…they mingled as one.

"I _love _you."

The memories coupled with the driving sensations of his body, and he climaxed into the young teen, emitting a harsh cry of bliss.

Seconds later, Rei followed, his mind and body exploding in delight, before going numb, as stars burst behind his eyes, and he collapsed back to the bed, spent.

Kai withdrew himself from Rei, his mind assaulting him with emotions, feelings, memories.

Tala

Rei

Tala

Rei

"Kai?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The heat fading, the light gone, Kai glanced up at Rei, before moving round to lay next to him, taking the young neko into his arms. His wings curled close to his back, and his ink black feathers twitched for a moment, before nestling to him. 

He held the teen close.

"Thank you Kai…" Rei finally whispered, eyes closing slowly, feeling exhausted.

Kai's heart lurched, as he looked down at the innocent he held, slowly drifting into sleep.

He had corrupted him, tainted him.

Reaching down, he gathered a fistful of sheets, and pulled them up over them. Lowering himself down, he rested his head on the pillow, eyes gazing up at the ceiling as he felt the neko slip into the world of dreams.

Had he done the right thing? Was he wrong to do this…did he have the right?

_Tala nestled into his side, heart beat erratic but calming gradually. His snowy white hand reached up and brushed the damp slate bangs aside._

"_Kai…I love you."_

_Red eyes glanced down, a smile tracing his lips._

"_And I you Tala."_

Kai buried his head in the pillow, self hate and loathing welling up inside him.

He'd fucked up.

He'd fucked up big time.

As the sun sank into the horizon, Kai had come to the first time in his life where he didn't want to see it rise again.

-------------------------------------

Ok, so basically, for those who did not read the lemon, during their coupling Kai was assaulted with memories of making love to Tala, and this only added to his lust and want for Rei. The whole…heat of the moment thing.  
While Rei and Kai made out, they had another power surge sort of thing (the whole red and gold light stuff).

Well, please guys, if you're still out there, be nice to know what you thought of that. If I made any mistakes too, please let me know. It has been ages since I even glanced at that chapter.  
Ciao bella's


	20. The Beginning

Hi guys. I'm sorry, I know it has been 'forever' but I have never let this story die. In my mind it has always sat there, waiting to be written onto a page and posted. Reviewers over the past year have given me the few pushes I needed to update and re-consider my writing. I think my style might have changed slightly, but such is life as you grow and change. And holy hell, have I changed. Anywho, here is my newest chapter. Where we left off, Kai had just sealed the deal with Rei, and Rei is completely and totally in love, while Kai is completely and totally fucked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades nor any of it's characters. I write purely for the enjoyment of it and to entertain. Any characters I create belong solely to the author (ie: moi).

Dedication: LOYAL FANS!!! LOVE

----------------------------------

Chapter 20 - The Beginning

----------------------------------

He loved Tala.

If anything was ever to be certain for him, it was this. The world might collapse, realms might go to war, up could become down and black could become white… but he'd always love Tala. Fiery red hair, crystalline blue eyes…and a passionate spirit that made others seem like candles in the wind. Tala was as different as he, heart and soul. There was no-one else in this world for him.

As if to mock his thoughts, the neko-angel curled closer to his naked form. Kai visibly winced.

Yes, he loved Tala. Correction; he adored Tala, but Rei was like the sparkling golden coin at the bottom of the drain. One flash of golden light and Kai felt determined to the point of obsession to retrieve it, to possess that shine. It frustrated Kai endlessly that Rei held him captivated. Rei, to Kai, was normal; so what drew him in? What strange power entranced him enough to make this mistake?

Yes… a mistake.

Though Tala had encouraged him to be open to the fact he'd probably meet another, Kai had never thought it would happen. He hadn't wanted it to happen. He still didn't. His heart still beat, still ached, still longed for the sweet contentment that his red headed angel offered. He didn't want someone else, he didn't want anything else, yet he wanted something about Rei.

He felt a craving for that golden ambience, that sweetness and innocence. He had to protect Rei, train him and lead him. He wanted Rei…but for selfish reasons. Not for the purity of love that he felt for the Wolf. Tala had wanted him to move on if he found someone he loved more than the red head, if he found someone that could mean more to him than life itself.

That someone was 'not' Rei.

Or was he?

Kai almost snarled at his confusion.

Rei was…promising. Someone he could almost…mold to be something spectacular.

And Rei was already pretty spectacular.

And Tala was magnificent.

And he was fucked.

Groaning, he quietly shifted from the slender form, watching with a slightly odd feeling as the teen curled in on himself beneath the sheets, and let out a low purr.

Grabbing his clothes and dragging them on, he vaguely recalled the fact he had ordered the others to stay in the gym and train until his return. At this point, he was fairly sure it was night, and fairly sure he wasn't going to find them in the gym. Stepping over the others clothes, he exited his own room, closing the door softly but not before glancing conflictingly at the sleeping form.

He wandered down the hall.

And wandering for Kai was a new thing. He was in no rush to get anywhere, and no rush to get away from anywhere. He was going at a new pace.

He was treading cautiously.

As he had expected, he came across Max and Tyson in the living room, before the fire place, nursing sore calves, strained muscles, and damaged ego's.

"I thought I said train until I return."

Both boys jumped, only to wince, and fall back down.

"I hate it when you do that Kai!" Max whimpered.

Tyson could only moan his agreement.

"And how could we go on training without you? Not to mention, how is Rei?!"

A twist of the stomach… "Rei is fine. I've been taking care of him."

At this, Max beamed at him, a certain something showing in his eyes as he surveyed the dark angel with new admiration. Tyson just continued to rub at all his sore limbs, grumbling something that sounded like approval.

The absence of the third musketeer suddenly struck Kai.

"Where is Kenny?"

"Huh?" Tyson finally managed.

"He said he'd stay behind in the gym and clean up. That was a while ago though. You don't think he picked up something heavy and it landed on him do you?"

Kai's mind processed this and he almost smiled. Restraining himself from the small pleasure, he looked both boys over and delivered his orders.

"Both of you," each boy jumped again at the commanding tone, "get upstairs now and take a hot shower. Emphasis on 'hot'."

They stared, bewildered, as Kai then turned, and headed toward the gym. At the door, he turned back to them, giving them a stern look. "I'm serious about the shower. The hot water will help ease the tension in those muscles."

With that, he left the room, intent on seeking out his apparent protégé, and discovering how far he had progressed. It also helped take his mind of the many problems now plaguing him. It bothered him that not a week ago, his biggest problem had been how best to humiliate Izac and his chronies, and where the best spots were to hide when the mistress was on the prowl for a good lay.

_Thud thud_

Kai's ears pricked.

_SMACK_

He broke into a quick trot, concern overcoming his features. Approaching the training room, he burst in, expecting to see Kenny…

"Boxing?"

The brunette spun away from the swinging bag, surprised. It doubled even more so when the bag came back with a lurch and sent him crashing to the ground with a yelp.

Groaning he made to push himself up from the ground when a hand presented itself before him. Looking up, he accepted Kai's hand and stood, brushing himself off.

"How's Rei?"

The voice was soft, almost trying to hide the fact he had been training, to the best of his ability, in semi-darkness, on his own, in the training room. The semi-darkness also failed to hide the blush spreading like wild fire across his cheeks.

"I thought you were flying…or…cough falling."

Kenny gave him a cold look, surprising Kai into laughter. This startled Kenny even more than the dark angels' appearance, and he stared at Kai, bewildered. Kai coughed again, and smirked. "Sorry, you just…reminded me of myself all of a sudden. Where did you learnt o glare like 'that' may I ask?"

Kenny's blush returned. "Where do you think? You've got a glare to silence thousands! You've got more talent in your pinky then most of us have got in our whole bodies! Why should I not want to be a little bit like you? Finally get some respect around here…"

The brunette looked bitter, resentful and hurt. Kai sighed, and brought a hand to the sudden ache in his temples. Closing his eyes, he felt all the weight of his life settle on his shoulders.

"To be like me?" his voice came out soft, strained with exasperation. "To be like me, to be me…you'd have to be fucking mad."

The last of the sentence came out in a growl, and his eyes burned afresh. Kenny looked up, startled, and took a sudden step back at the scarlet glow encompassing the pitch black wings.

"Kai…I-I…"

"You want to be seen as a freak? As an outcast; as some demonic form from hell that must be hated to the end of its existence? It is not fair how I have had to live! And anyone who should wish for it is a fool, just like Bryan!"

The weight of his life and his current emotions fuelled the sudden outburst, and as soon as the words had left his lips he regretted them; the young boy before him looking aghast at the careless words he had spoken.

Stepping back from the brunette, Kai schooled his mind, his thoughts and emotions, bringing back the mask that his interlude with Rei had forced to drop. Opening his eyes, he allowed his mind and his body to calm, barely aware of the light surrounding him fading into nothingness. Kenny was staring shame facedly at the floor.

"My apologies…" the blunette managed, "I'm…stressed."

The boy nodded, but Kai could tell he still felt guilty for pushing Kai into an outburst of emotion. Another sigh escaped porcelain lips.

"When you punch," Chief looked up as Kai took hold of his hand, pulling it into one of the fragments of light cast though the windows from the moon, a fresh sight from the once cloudy sky. "You must strike with these two knuckles, and your thumb must be tucked underneath," he took the fist and shaped it, "otherwise you can break your hand, and your wrist. Understood?"

The green eyes looked up through chocolate bangs, and he nodded, before smiling, clenching his fist in Kai's hand. Smirking, the dark angel spun his protégé back to face the bag.

"Now, show me again…"

-------------------------------------

The morning dawned bright, the sky unmarked by even the slightest wisp of a cloud. The sun rose over the horizon, framing the shock of red hair that hurtled through the sky over the earth, searching for something lost, and aching for it to be found.

-------------------------------------

Golden eyes awoke from sweet bliss slowly, lids sweeping backward and forth until the rich hue beneath had adjusted to the light of day. Becoming conscious of morning, Rei lifted himself gently from the bed he lay in, now becoming aware of the fact that this was not his bed, and worse still, its owner did not occupy it with him.

A soft frown turned his lips, and he swept his legs to the edge of the bed, the action bringing a hiss of pain. As the pain surfaced, so did the memories and he couldn't help but smile in giddy delight, despite his aching body.

Kai loved him. Had 'made' love to him.

He closed his eyes, fist clenching in the sheets at the joy coursing through him. His hair still cascaded over his shoulders like flowing dark water, and sweeping it back with one hand, he gingerly made his way out of bed, and over to his pile of clothes on the floor.

In doing so, he managed to catch sight of himself in the mirror. He stared in wonder at his face, blissfully unmarked despite yesterday's vicious assault from Kai during their training. Another stupid smile revealed shining white canines; perhaps Kai had kissed it better…

However, Kai's absence struck him again, and moving as swiftly as possible, he dressed and began to bind his hair.

Binding his hair was normally a long and tedious process, but his excitement and desire to reunite with his lover fuelled him, and his hair was bound, albeit not as tidily as he normally did it, within ten minutes. Glancing around the room, he noticed the bookshelf with books askew, the closet open a sliver to reveal Thorn clothes, and tiny fragments of glass littering the floor by the wall near his balcony door. The glass struck him as odd, and looking around, he noticed the tiny glass trinkets that littered the top of his bookshelf. He assumed there had once been four of them, as three now stood there, with a gap between the last two. Shrugging, he turned his attention to the wardrobe door left ajar. Stepping toward it, listening carefully, he gingerly pushed the door further open, scolding himself for his bizarre curiosity, but curious nonetheless as to what Kai had bought from Bryan and Spencer, as well as what he had brought with him from his previous life at the orphanage.

There was not much to look at; some nice designer clothes, another pair of shoes, boxers, the usual. It was as Rei made to shut the door that he caught sight of the brilliant white feather, contrasting sharply with the dark colors that populated Kai's wardrobe. Reaching in, he tentatively lifted it away from it's secluded area, and brought it before his keen vision.

He could not recall having lost a single feather in many weeks, so this could not be one of his own. Obviously it wasn't Kai's either. Frowning softly, he brought it to his nose, and inhaled deeply. The scent invaded him, and the frown deepened as he did not recognize the scent as being one he had ever smelt before. Handling it with care, determined not to put a single hair out of place, Rei returned the feather to its original home. Sliding the door back to its former resting place, he took a moment to memorize the scent that still taunted his senses. It was young…strong…vivid. The smell that clung to his nose made him feel defensive, defiant, and rightfully protective over his new love.

Turning to face himself in the mirror, he felt something stir inside him, a thrum within him that escaped his lips in a growl as his eyes narrowed on his reflection.

"I will not lose him too…"

The sentence reassured him, and looking into the mirror, it was then that he finally realized he belonged to Kai. There, on the arch of his shoulder and collar bone was a deep bruise the color of storm thunder. Its' deep violet hews marred with faint patches of red around the edge was proof that Kai had marked him as his lover, his personal possession. Any other day Rei might have been scandalized at the thought he should belong to someone; now, he glowed with pride.

The feather meant nothing; a memory of his past.

He, Rei, was the present.

_Knock knock_

Spinning to the door, momentarily startled, his voice came out in a defiant tone.

"Who is it?"

The door cracked open, and a pair of graying wings entered, framing the elderly old man and the surprise in his eyes as he beheld the incorrect occupant of the room.

"Rei? What are you doing in here?"

His own surprise short lived, Rei turned his head to the side and made to cough into his hand, discreetly hiding the love bite as he did so. Returning his gaze to his guardian, he straightened up, his excuse surfacing just as quickly. Kai was starting to rub off on him…

"Morning Mr D. The boys and I were training yesterday, and I sustained a head injury that Kai thought warranted monitoring. He bought me to his room to stay the night so he could keep an eye on me."

He thought the excuse sounded fair, and was secretly delighted when Mr. Dickinson processed all that information and handled it in stride. However, there was the throw back of it sounding incredibly formal.

"You seem tense Rei. You are not still suffering from your injury are you?"

Smiling, the ebony haired youth allowed a genuine look of bewilderment grace his features.

"Actually, no, I feel fine. It's strange; the injury was to my jaw and face, and I could have sworn it would have bruised. But…" he shook his head and shrugged, "I just don't know. There's nothing to suggest I was even training yesterday now."

Rubbing the back of his head in thought, Rei barely caught the sudden look of anxious excitement that flashed across the geriatrics face. Once seeing it though, his eyes narrowed in on it, and he immediately focused on the graying angel.

"Mr. Dickinson, are you alright? You looked…excited all of a sudden."

Realizing that the youth had indeed caught sight of his eagerness, the man relented, taking Rei by the arm and drawing him close as he lead them back out the door, and down the hall. His rapid step and apparent tension could not be missed now, and Rei's golden eyes watched the man closely, surprised and immensely inquisitive as to the cause.

"Rei, there is something incredibly important that I have to share with you, and the other boys, once you are together. I ask forgiveness that I have not made you aware of it earlier, but hopefully you will understand why I have done it, in time. Now, I must know, where is Kai? He is neither in the kitchen, living room, or his own room…," Rei once again felt a penetrating glare filled with questions, but ignored it.

"I'd suggest the gym then."

Mr. Dickinson nodded his acceptance and agreement as they neared the balcony overlooking the living room. However, upon arrival, it was to see all occupants of the dorm present, Kai standing next to Kenny and awaiting the presentation of their elderly guardian. Dressed in a white singlet, black tracksuits, and lacking the usual fierce blue triangles, Kai radiated calmness and surety. A small path of sweat could be seen down the back of his singlet, making it obvious he had been giving himself a caning in the gym on his own.

As soon as Rei reached the bottom of the stairs he made a beeline for the bluenette, feeling immense pleasure as the blunette looked him over and gave a small curve of the lips, allowing the neko to sit beside him. Meanwhile, Mr. Dickinson walked to stand before them all, waiting until he had total silence, and everyone's avid attention.

"I'm glad you could join us Kai. As I was saying to Rei, I have something of great importance to tell you all. This will affect four of your lives in the most profound way possible, and I apologize again, deeply, for not having made you aware of this sooner."

Beside him, Rei felt Kai tense, eyes narrowing into an accusatory glare mingled with sudden distrust. Rei couldn't blame him, feeling confused and uncertain, his pride and excitement of the morning fading to wariness. Tyson, Max and Kenny each watched their guardian with looks of confusion, completely oblivious to anything the old man could be saying. None of them knew what approached them, and it was that which tormented the elderly angel the most.

"Boys…" he took a deep breath, stealing himself to make them ready, to deliver them with the news that would define them…

"When I brought each of you to this place, to this house, it was with hope. Each of you are unaware, but I am…I am a guider. A councilor. I council the great angels of heaven; those that establish our day to day life and guide us while the arch angels, guardian beasts and such, are at rest." Here, he paused for effect, watching the reaction of each boy closely. Again, it was Kai who seemed to snap onto the connotation, eyes burning intensely at the words. "I was given a job…"

"A job?" The sound of an accusation rang beneath the words, and Kai glared defiantly, watching the gray eyes for a reaction. "We're some sort of job?"

"No, Kai, you are not, exactly, a job. Rather, my locating you was my job. You see…" the angel paused to give Kai a look, requesting that the teen let him speak to get it out at last, "I was gifted with the ability to sense power in others. I'm sure that each of you are aware that in some angels, certain powers become prominent or evident after a certain age; such is the occurrence of healers. Well, this was my gift, which I only truly became aware of when I met you, Tyson."

Golden brown eyes widened slightly in surprise, but the bluenette took the initiative and kept silent, waiting.

"In each of you, I have felt power, a calling. At first I thought I was imagining it, but now I, and the council of elder angels, am certain. We have found the right ones, we have found our future. You."

An awkward silence followed this announcement, until…

"Sorry, Mr. D, forgive me if I sound a bit slow off the mark for this one, but…what exactly are you trying to say? We're…_special_ in some way?" Rei's voice broke the silence, and Tyson, Max and Kenny nodded along with his words. Kai remained impassive, trying to figure out what it was he was trying to tell them.

The graying man sighed, looking them all over.

"Rei, I am saying that four of you are the most valuable youths to heaven in the past century. You are the brand new guardian bearers of heaven, destined to accept the power of the bit beasts that protect us in times of peril."

Silence.

Rei looked like he had swallowed his tongue, Tyson was trying hard to understand what he had heard, while Max and Kenny just kept staring open mouthed at their guide. Beside Rei's stupor, Kai allowed the weight of his words and the revelation to sink in, to grasp all of it in its entirety and circumstances, to everything he knew a Guardian bearer must do for heaven.

And so the dark angel stood, shaking with the effort to suppress his anger.

"Dickinson." The commanding tone rang out, and all eyes turned to the dark angel. "Am I to understand that the only reason you brought us from our homes, the only reason you brought me away from 'my' home, is to save, no, to '_serve_' heaven? What on earth, in heaven and hell, would make you think that _I_ would serve the rest of heaven? Serve the angels that despise me?" Kai shook his head in disbelief. "You're wrong. You're not gifted, you're mad!"

With that Kai turned and walked to the exit, fury engulfing him and thoughts of a lone wolf berating him. He had forsaken his friend for what? A chance to be heaven's puppet?

"KAI!"

Only pure restrain forced him to stop and turn back, aware that his fellow teens were staring at him in shock. The elderly angel, however, gazed at him with anger and hurt, but also regret. He knew Kai was right, but that was not the issue here.

"I understand that you feel cheated; I understand that the very idea of having to serve angels that torment you is poison in your system. But guardians do not choose a host for no reason. And if I am right about the guardian that has chosen you….well….it is incredibly important that you give this a chance."

Rei watched the bluenette scoff, just as angry and hurt as Mr. D, and if Rei could see it correctly…shaken. Did Kai believe what Mr. Dickinson was saying? That they, four teenage boys, were the future of heaven? Rei himself could not even comprehend it; felt that the elderly angel had finally flown the coup…

"Why should I? Give me one reason why I should even 'stay' here! You wanted me to trust you when you weren't even sharing the half-truth. Why should I believe you?"

Rei swiveled his head back around to face his mentor, his supposed savior that had brought him from a village he had no future in. Had it all been for some hidden agenda? Had he been brought to heaven to be an angelic incubator to some talisman, some spirit?

"Kai…boys…I…" he looked them all over, eyes pleading for forgiveness while asking for acceptance, "I swear to you, on my own heart and soul, on everything and anything you want to name, that you need to take a chance on this. And Kai.."

Red eyes burned, but they waited at the sincere tone, at the pleading eyes.

"This is something you'll want….something you've been waiting for…"

In his eyes, his body, his mind, he was still doubtful. Yet something called for him from his soul to stay; pleaded with him to wait. But could he trust it…

He ruffled his dark wings in distaste.

"When?" was the weary response.

Rei still looked confused, just like Max, Tyson and Kenny, as Mr. Dickinson smiled thankfully, eyes almost watering in shear relief.

----------------------------------------

They stood on the dias, it's white stone floor engraved with symbols and images the likes of which none of them had ever seen. Thirty Elder council members sat at there back, in a half moon, raised platform, intent on watching the ceremony and this monumental moment. Twenty meters from the centre of the dias stood the majority of heavens populace, spread out over many miles, some hovering mid air, despite the strain this could put on ones wing muscles, all pressing up against the invisible barriers that protected the occupants of the stone circle.

Said occupants stood still and silent, each still trying to absorb the enormity of what was happening. Covered in pure white cloaks of stunning velvet, trimmed in gold, they stood; four teenage boys about to be inducted into a world of men.

Tyson was yet to find his voice. On the announcement that this ceremony was to take place one hour after Mr. Dickinson told them they were the future of life as they knew it in heaven, he had slipped into absolute silence, unable to even respond to Max's feeble attempts at humor. His chocolate brown eyes studied the stone surface, just barely acknowledging the fact the image he stood before was strikingly similar to the dragon he had drawn not two days ago. His mind spun at the idea's, at the confession, at the pure magnificence of what supposedly lay before him.

Max, tufted blonde hair squashed beneath his hood that hid all their forms and faces, stared at the mass crowds and council with awe. He still couldn't understand. For him? They were all here for him and his friends? Boys that would happily make mischief at school by putting cling wrap over the toilet seats before taking on any form of responsibility? He couldn't understand it.

Rei felt charged. Excited; nervous; shocked and most of all frightened. If he did not sense Kai's presence beside him, he was not sure if he would have even made it onto the dias without being dragged, gouging deep marks into this perfect stone with his claws.

His knowledge of angel history did not stretch far, but even the youngest of children new the story of the guardian beasts. Creatures of magnificent strength and power bestowed upon angels of the utmost importance, to guard, serve and protect heavens realms. These creatures, as far as he knew, had not been seen in centuries, yet for what reason he did not know.

All he knew was that now, he stood before millions of angels that were positive 'he' was meant to be one of those important angels. His mind was spinning and his heart beat faster than it ever had before. What if they were wrong? What if he wasn't a guardian and the others were? What if he looked like a fool; Mr. D made a mistake? Glancing to his right, he sensed Kai to be the epitome of calm and control, as always.

While on the outside Kai projected calm and strength, on the inside he was just as confused as everyone else. His anger initially fueled by Dickinson's revelation had not abated, he had merely put it aside to deal with more pressing issues. The fact that they all had to be cloaked did not pass unnoticed either. When questioned regarding the cloaks, Charles had tried to tell them that it was their age; that it would be questioned if discovered how young the new guardians were. Kai felt quite certain this was bullshit, but went along with it. Now the only thing that calmed him enough to tolerate this crap was, contrary to his mixed feelings, Rei. Seeing the teen neko standing there, ready to just accept something so huge into his life, and seeming to do so with such calm grace, made Kai feel foolish and a little shamed at the way he had reacted, even though he was justified in it.

Sighing into his hood, he fixed his gaze on the only other objects on the dais.

The stone basin stood one meter from the ground, it's base an ornate carving of leaves and vines around a tree, leading to branches that encompassed the bowl. A flame burned inside it, small and almost unnoticeable if not for looking.

Meters to the left of it stood a tall, dark haired man, dressed in royal military garb of white and gold ceremonial robes. His eyes were a stunning emerald green, fierce but in the same moment warm. Kai felt he was more than familiar in his mannerisms and facial looks. At his waist hung a golden scabbard, symbolizing that he was the highest ranking military officer in all of heaven.

There had been a time when Kai had thought of that golden sword and how he'd love to wield it, yet those dreams had been crushed by the words of others, and now it was nothing more than a childhood fantasy.

This angel was the overseer of this ceremony, the officiator who had set the spells of protection under heavens authority, making them next to unbreakable.

Kai's eyes lingered on the young but impressive warrior for many minutes, absorbing everything about him that he presented, before returning his gaze to the dish. He watched the fire flickering back and forth, almost hypnotized by its' slow, languid movement.

He did not even notice as the noise and excitement of the crowd fell to a hush, nor that the Elders sat forward in their seats in excitement, wings aquiver.

All he noticed was the fire turned blue.

That was the first inclination Kai was given, before the whole arena was engulfed in a peaceful, lulling sensation. The blue flames swept around the bowl like water in a glass before spilling out, alighting the alter with its cerulean hue. Kai wasn't sure if this was supposed to happen, or whether he should do something or not, but quite suddenly he didn't care. Calm had settled over him, soothing his frayed nerves and reassuring him. This was…right.

Tyson suddenly stepped forward; his honey brown eyes were fixated on the blue flames, and his whole body was relaxed, as he started walking toward it.

Rei started forward, fearful, but Kai reached out and gently clasped his arm, restraining him. Rei sought Kai's eyes, showing the doubt in his own, but Kai merely shook his head. Tyson glanced over his shoulder, smiling at them both.

Rei twitched, and instantly, Kai felt him relax.

"Its name…the lizard…the 'dragon'…its name is…Dragoon."

Dragoon.

The name burned itself into Kai's mind, as the dais seemed to pulsate with energy, the blue light twisting and seeming to burn on nothing.

The flames leapt out.

Max cried aloud, taking a step forward, before stopping, as he watched the flames surround his friend. They spun; a cerulean blur that encompassed the blunette until he was barely distinguishable, before vanishing completely. Tyson, standing tall, palm out, now clasped in his hand a beautiful silver talisman that glowed cerulean under the blessing light of the sun.

He stared at it avidly, and Kai distinctly caught him muttering that name, Dragoon, to himself, over and over.

"The Dragon has made its choice!" The warrior of the council thundered, and suddenly, the absent sound returned with a thunder as the boys were nearly knocked off their feet by the roar from the crowd. Many were bowing, humbled by the sight of a Guardian Talisman. Many stared avidly at Tyson's hooded figure, adoring him for who he now was; their idol, their saviour; The Guardian Dragon.

The flames shone emerald, and the same hush fell. Kai felt that calm rise again, but now, in a lulling sensation, like the waves of the ocean, rocking him back and forth.

The flames spilled forth, but where the cerulean had charged and encircled Tyson, the green slowly crept forward, like the tide.

Kai only half noticed the blonde, swaying forward as the waves of flame washed toward him.

He stopped short, just as they washed around his feet; fiery water. His face, tinted in green, turned into a picture of childish delight, as he bent, and dipped his hand into the flames. When he stood, he clasped in his hand a silver talisman with an emerald glow.

He smiled again, that same, unique, childish grin, before he spoke softly.

"Nice to meet you Draciel."

Kai's mind absorbed it; Draciel.

"The Tortoise has chosen!"

The crowd erupted again with renewed vigour, cheering and shouting the praises of the hooded figures before them, not caring about the people they were but the people they were fast becoming. Some were desperately trying to climb up onto the dais and reach the feet of Max and Tyson, both still staring avidly at their Talismans. Neither of the teens now clasping silver tokens seemed to notice the tidal wave of people desperate to reach them; either for blessing or for praise. Both could only stare at the guardians light emanating from the silver disks in their palms.

The flames turned gold.

The crowd silenced itself immediately, and Tyson and Max glanced up, smiling, aware of something Kai and Rei were not. The flames reared up, out of the bowl, and then seemingly bounded forward, bouncing across the stone surface in playful arcs.

Kai released Rei's arm as Rei darted forward and held out his hands. The bright sphere of golden light bounced up, and landed squarely in the palm of Rei's outstretched hands. Kai's ears pricked, as he heard the distinct sound of purring, and his fiery eyes alighted on Rei, the golden eyes burning with their own passionate flame, as he cradled the gold tainted Talisman to his breast. Listening intently, he heard Rei, through his purrs of pleasure, mutter another name, the name of his Talisman; "Drigger…"

He himself could not take his eyes off the silver Talisman, drinking it in, and finding himself slightly compelled by it. It's glow attracted him in an entirely different way, and he felt a surge inside him, familiar and disturbing.

As the crowd let out another roar, he tore his gaze away, and looked at the white stone surface. It reflected everything, and he was still caught looking at the reflection of the neko-angel, engulfed by that same golden glow he had seen on occasion before.

Then he felt it. It had to have been what the others had felt; a pull, a tug, a capturing of his soul by an un-nameable essence that gave him comfort and warmth and hope. He looked up, and beheld the flames, now rich molten red. He was captivated.

He couldn't hear the crowd go quiet, couldn't see the others as they watched, amazed. All he knew was what was in those flames…belonged with him. In his head he heard a song, sweet and melodic, calling out to him. He stepped forward, and the flames raced at him.

Rei cried out to him, but he barely heard it, focused entirely on the flames that engulfed his body in a rush. They burnt around him, heating the stone, forcing the others back from the sheer intensity, but he felt nothing. Like water over his skin, the fire did not burn him. He inhaled deeply, feeling that presence ever closer, before he opened his eyes, and flung his hand into the air. A name came to his lips and it spilled forth.

His normally garnet eyes were burning as he cried "DRANZER!"

From the bowl burst a bird, made of pure fire, with wings that beat through the sky and were made of molten rock. It screeched, and swept out over the crowd, which screamed and shrank as one to the ground, others diving from the air in fright. Wheeling over head, it came and soared back to the dais. Its' beautiful music reverberated in the minds of all those present, and Kai took a great thrill in feeling that presence align itself with his soul.

It landed before him, and spread its wings, letting out another harsh cry. The wind roared around him with the flames, and suddenly the cloak was torn from his body.

He didn't care, letting his wings flare out to feel the sweet caress of the flames. The crowd gaped and screamed in shock. The phoenix bent its head, bringing its big scarlet eyes closer to Kai, so he could gaze into their depths. He reached out a hand, and with tender care, stroked the mighty bird's beak.

"Dranzer…" he whispered, reverence in his voice as he stepped closer to the burning entity. "I've been waiting so long for you…"

The Phoenix let out another sweet tune, the melody hanging in the air for all to hear, before exploding in a shower of scarlet flames. When Kai brought his hand back, close to his body, it clasped a glowing crimson silver Talisman.

The bowl on the altar shone in the sunlight, but like that, the flames extinguished themselves, and silence reigned. Kai held on to the Talisman tightly, holding it to his thumping heart, feeling the strength of the phoenix throughout his body. He could face this entire crowd for the Phoenix, all of heaven itself, so long as he could keep it.

Never before had he felt anything like this, this comfort that seemed familiar yet was forgotten. He was meant for the Phoenix, and he would be dead before he let it go.

"The Phoenix has chosen!" the warrior cried, stepping down, closer, to the boys.

The crowd did not cheer, did not weep with joy or call praises to him. They stared, shocked, confused and feeling very mislead.

"But how…" someone spoke from the crowd, their voice low at first, before finding strength. "How can the Phoenix choose a demon?!"

Muttering broke out, before angry cries joined the voices. Anger sparked in Kai; cold and simple fury. They would not take this from him. He would be dead before he let it happen. Better yet, they would be dead…

Rei stepped forward, and flung the cloak from his body, revealing himself and making the crowd gasp. Angels gawked at the two of them, before Tyson and Max joined them, willingly discarding the robes that had hid their identities.

"But…" a woman said, amazed, "their boys…"

The warrior stepped forward, drawing his sword from its golden scabbard.

"Yes, and that changes nothing. These boys will grow and mould themselves to their Talismans, and it is these boys that have been chosen by the Talismans. Anyone not meant for them would be overwhelmed by their power and would undoubtedly be crushed beneath it. They have not. They opened their souls to the Guardians, and as such have begun a life that will have them sacrificing all they are to protect you!"

Rei, Tyson and Max felt a weird turning in their stomach, but Kai's rage was so consuming he felt nothing of the sort.

"But, he is a demon! He is no angel! How can a guardian want 'him'?!"

Kai's eyes found the owner of the voice and he glared at them with hatred. The guy shrank down, but waited for the warrior to reply.

"The Phoenix has chosen him as his representative. It would not have if it felt him unworthy. For the Phoenix, out of all of the Guardians, to choose someone at all is considered something of a miracle. The Phoenix has not chosen a bearer in over three centuries!"

"But a demon?!"

"I am no demon!" Kai suddenly cried, and with his voice resided the sound of the phoenix. His wings lit at the tips, and his aura glowed crimson.

"You, none of you, have the right to judge me for the way I am when I didn't even have a choice in the matter! And like you're all so fucking perfect," he spat, built up rage and hate surfacing. "He who is without sin may cast the first stone!"

The song inside begged him to unleash it, to take vengeance for the life of torment he had lead, but he struggled. He couldn't do that….he wasn't that person. He had worked so hard when he was young, to prove he wasn't evil, to show he was a child, and then, he just stopped caring, for the simple fact that no one else had ever started. True, they had no right to judge him, yet he too had no right to take judgement out on them.

He calmed, the fire dying, the heat ebbing. He blinked back the molten embers in his eyes, and lowered his wings. The shadow of the phoenix hung around him, embracing him with its' wings; the guardian he had never had, but now treasured.

"We are angels!" the man snapped back.

"And you think that makes you perfect, without sin?"

Rei's hand settled on Kai's shoulder, and he felt the pulsing energy of Drigger at his back. Then Draciel, then Dragoon.

The man stepped back slightly, and bowed his head, honouring the presence of the other three Guardians.

"Well?" Rei questioned again.

The man looked completely abashed. "No sir…"

Rei nodded, authorative wisdom radiating off him. "Good."

"Boys…"

As one, the three friends turned legends walked away, leaving Kai standing alone. His senses twitching, Rei turned at the edge of the dais, eyes watching the dark angel closely. The Phoenix guardian watched the crowd with masked eyes, body trembling slightly with the strain of suppressing his rage. Raising his hand to point at the man who had accused him of being a demon, he spoke in a voice rich with conviction.

"Only God can judge me!"

A shocked silence reverberated through the crowd as the dark wings folded and the teen walked to meet his friends. The energy that radiated from all three was accepting, even encouraging as Kai joined them, and he felt some small comfort.

The three boys turned their heads, and met the gazes of the elders, and in particular, the emerald eyes of the young warrior with the golden sword. He nodded towards them, and each turned and walked over. Kai's eyes lingered on the crowd, surveying each and every angel with a reserved amount of distaste, before he too turned and walked away, turning his back on the people he was destined to protect.

-------------------------------------

The ceremony had ended more than an hour ago, and since that time, the boys had been escorted back to their home at BBA headquarters. Each now sat (or in Kai's case stood) in an area of their vast living room where they could mull over their thoughts and come to grips with the power they now held. Tyson sat, eyes transfixed on his Talisman, the Dragon engraved across the front glowing a faint cerulean. Max was in a similar state, right next to the blunette. The tortoise emblazoned across the front of the talisman had an emerald stone for an eye which seemed to twinkle up at the blonde.

Rei sat closer by the fire, closer to Kai, and had his eyes closed as he held the Tiger close to his chest, feeling the great spirit purring in unison with his own heart.

Kai stood by the fire, the color of his eyes intensified not by the dancing scarlet light., but by the Phoenix that burned inside him. The talisman seemed to glow in his hand, radiating a warmth that spread through his entire body and centered itself in his heart and soul. This guardian, this Pheonix…

His eyes blazed with passion.

It was his. It was him.

So rapt in his own musings, he barely noticed the approaching angels lead by Mr Dickinson, each as tall as the other, with strikingly similar good looks.

Finally tearing his gaze away from the guardian's emblem, he looked up to find Nic's boyish smirk as the teacher watched him curiously.

Kai merely quirked an eyebrow, turning to properly face the room and its occupants, slipping the Talisman into his left arm guard as he did so. His movement seemed to break the trance the others were in

"You all did very well today boys."

The kindly voice of Mr. D. brought a smile to the four young boys faces. Each was innocent, open, and in his heart the man soon knew that would change. The young brunette spoke first, timidly, in awe of his friends that were now honoured to the rank of an archangel.

"Um, sir, does this change where the guys are staying?"

The old man smiled kindly. "No Kenny. I know how much your friends mean to you, and they will be staying here for the duration of school and their training. This doesn't change the classes they take with you, but they will be taking additional classes you will not. Unless I can pull some strings." Here, he winked at the Chief, who shone with excitement.

"What kind of lessons?" Tyson said worriedly, nervous that he might have to actually put some effort into his schooling.

"You will continue your training with Kai, until he deems that you are all ready to progress to warrior level. Kai himself will be progressing there as soon as he is informed, so he will be taking even more classes than you. Apart from the physical aspects of your training, you will also be imparted with the knowledge of two ancient languages, the full history of heaven, as well as lessons in communication with your Talismans."

"And this goes hand in hand with our normal school lessons?"

Tyson sounded faint. The man regarded him with a stern look.

"No-one said this would be easy."

"No-one said all that would be involved either…" the teen mumbled, clearly put out.

"Who will be teaching us?" Rei questioned, eyes secretly dancing over to the dark angel every two minutes.

All teens turned expectantly to the teacher standing along side Mr. D, and Nic graced them with a charming smile.

"Oh, if you insist then."

Tyson blinked, confused, and spoke before thinking. "You sir? But you're already our teacher."

Kai surveyed the teacher under a new light; aware that he was incredibly similar to the warrior angel he had seen today, though there were variations. Nic's warm but cold emerald eyes seemed to mock Kai as he thought of the absurd possibility that Nic and the warrior were one in the same.

"Yes, Tyson, I teach you English, but what most of you are unaware of is that I also am a master of communications, in all languages, and that I have a certain fondness for history. After all, if we don't know our past how can we look to the future."

Kai snorted in derision, to which the teacher gave him a playful smirk.

"So…you'll be teaching us how to speak old languages and talk to our guardians?" Max, voice piqued with curiosity, sat on the edge of his seat as he waited for a response.

"Initially, yes. I will teach you the history of heaven, and hell, as we know it, the ancient language of heaven and hell, as well as the initial concept of guardian summons and communication."

"But, how can you do that? No offence sir but you've never even held a guardian. How can you know how to speak with it?"

Nic turned to survey the golden eyes with a smile, Rei's inquisitive nature catching on with everyone else's.

"I can only teach you what history has taught me. From there, it is up to you. In the end, nothing will compare to the bond you will build with your beast."

The boys seemed satisfied with this, until another thought occurred to the dragon bearer.

"What about Kai's fighting lessons? Are you going to teach those to sir?"

Tyson tried, but could not hide the amusement in his voice at the visual in his head of Kai single handedly picking Nic up and throwing him across the room.

Even Nic found it in himself to chuckle at the idea. "No, I wont. That teacher will be coming here later this afternoon to meet Kai, and he will also be helping me teach you your talisman communication technique. He's a very able fighter and I'm sure you'll all like him."

Kai's interest was sparked at this revelation, though he didn't let on. A new warrior to train him? They would have to be formidable indeed to think they would match him, or train him.

"Well boys, Mr. Yuinichi and I are going to leave you to your own devices for a while, let you absorb and adjust. I warn you not to try too much with your talismans if anything at all, for now. There will be plenty of time in the near future to test your strength."

While the boys nodded, watching as Mr. Dickinson turned and walked away, Nic in tow, Kai spread his wings silently, and leapt onto the balcony's ledge, before making his way to his own balcony, and finally the roof, lost in his own thoughts.

----------------------------------

He had to protect them? Mutinous, decrepit, greedy, selfish, hate filled wanka's? The ones that hated him for existing?

It wasn't right.

It wasn't 'fair'.

"They don't deserve our protection!" he snarled aloud, finally giving full reign to the anger he had been clutching inside his chest since the morning. Clenching the silver heated talisman tightly, he watched it glowed in response, and he sat down, staring at it avidly.

Dranzer.

Phoenix.

Tala's nickname for him. Had Tala known? He doubted it, but couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory of his wolf and the adoption of his 'nickname'.

Tala….and Rei…

"What do I do?" he murmured, feeling confusion gnawing away at him.

He wanted guidance, he wanted comfort, and he wanted to know. He wanted to know if what he felt for Rei was because it was 'Rei' or because of Drigger, the golden bit that now rested in Rei's hands. Kai was no fool; the light that had encompassed the Talisman and the passion he had sensed in the neko was fueled not only from the boys soul but from the spirit he now possessed. But that didn't detract from the fact Rei was beautiful…stunning…an angel that loved and cared for him effortlessly through one single act… As if on queue, memories of the night before swept over him, and he as he sat on the roof he found himself smirking in remembered pleasure at how the teen had begged him, rocked with him, and 'loved' him.

Yet Tala's love was spurred from years of total and loyal friendship, of enduring a life of torment side by side. Didn't that give the love more strength, even if Rei's love was more pure from such innocence?

He frowned again, the anger abating as his inner turmoil as he whispered softly "…please…"

The Talisman glowed, light blinding him before a sweet chirp filled the air.

Before him sat Dranzer in all her radiance, the rich fiery eyes regarding her new charge with motherly affection and warmth.

Kai's eyes widened.

"Dranzer…" he breathed.

She was beautiful. She stood at barely a meter this time, and he had a feeling her size was minimized to avoid attention, but that didn't stop her radiating power and strength. Her feathers were a rich scarlet, and her eyes bore into his own, identical in their colouring. He reached out, and she hoped closer on her talons, letting him run his hands through her burning feathers.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, mesmerised.

He felt the power running between them; the connection. He drew strength from her, and her from him. They were one creature now, one entity. He was bound to her.

She sang a sweet, melodious tune that reverberated through his core, and he sighed contentedly, lying back to rest against the wall where he sat, slowly closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a while; Kai's fingers lovingly stroking Dranzers fiery mane as she sang to him the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

"That's incredible."

With a cry the Phoenix exploded into a shower of embers, and his head whipped around.

"Sir?"

"Depends; which sir are you talking about?"

Before him stood Nic Yuinichi, or atleast…it looked like Nic. He thought he looked slightly different somehow…

"I'd like you to meet my brother Kai."

He stood abruptly. Approaching from the door to the roof was…Nic Yunichi.

"What the fuck," Kai snarled, tensing in a fighters stance.

Nic…atleast he thought it was Nic, raised a hand pleadingly. "Kai, please, let me explain. This is my brother, Dom. He and I are to be your teachers now that you have your talismans."

Kai's eyes narrowed. Anger boiled.

"So, is this why you were so keen to befriend me? Wanted me to be your good little student?" he spat, venom dripping from his voice.

'Dom' didn't react bar a narrowing of the eyes, but Nic flinched at the suggestion, and Kai saw his wings sink slightly.

"I would never do that Kai. I do, seriously, want to give you my friendship, if only you'd accept it. Please, just listen to what we have to tell you. We've come unarmed, and even if we were, Dranzer could easily dispatch us."

At the mention of his Talisman, Kai clenched it tighter in his fist, but he hesitated. When he had first met Nic, it was true, he had wanted to accept the man's friendship, because he seemed so genuine. Someone actually interested in him; what he was and who he was, and more importantly, how he felt.

He lowered his wings from their threatening stance, and took a deep breath, quelling the fire within.

"Who," he said with measured control, "are you?"

Nic approached, and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "This is my brother, Dominic Yuinichi. He, you might remember now that it's presented to your attention, is the warrior with the golden sword."

Kai's mind did an instantaneous rewind, and realised with a small amount of surprise, that this was the case. The dark locks, no longer so hidden by the head mask, the bright green eyes, so alike to Nic's, and the general physique of Dominic was identical to that warrior. With his full, ceremonial dress being replaced by normal clothing, he was nearly un-recognizable as that impressive figure of power.

"Your brother is the leader of heaven's army?" he finally managed.

Dom smiled and nodded. "Yes, Kai, I am. My kid bro here," he reached up and ruffled Nic's hair, "was never one for the heavy fighting and shit."

Nic swatted his hand away with an irritated look, obviously hating the way Dom referred to him as his 'kid' brother.

"The reason we look so similar right now, like the brother's we're sposed to look like, is because Nic has finally washed his hair (Nic finally retaliated to his brothers jibes with a solid punch to the arm), and we both got together before coming here. You see Kai, when I am in my warrior uniform, I change slightly. My face either changes, or becomes impossible to recognise if you try to recall it later. This is through-"

"Concealments," Kai finished, "Ancient magic's still practiced by the elite few of heaven, arch-angels and such that know how to control it."

"Yes," Dom said, mildly surprised, "concealments. I utilise concealments, as it would make life very different for Nicholai if people either knew we were related or thought he was me."

Kai was momentarily caught up. "Nicholai?" He looked at Nic, and a smirk broke out over his face. "So, this is why you prefer Nic?"

Nic shot his brother a loathsome look, before nodding. "Yes. I was teased about it a lot in school, so I just switched to Nic."

"There is nothing wrong with Nicholai," Dom pointed out. Kai half and half agreed.

"Says Dominic," Nic grumbled.

"Anyway," Dom continued, "we are to be your tutors in certain things."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes. Myself and Nic will be tutoring you alone, for a while, in physical combat, while you and the other guardians will each take lessons in history, language, and Talisman communication, as Mr. Dickinson and Nic told you earlier. Though, by the looks of it, you are fairly adept at it already. You're a natural." Kai felt Dranzer's strength in him. "You, Kai, will also continue to instruct your friends until you feel they are ready to progress to the level which you are at now. Once you deem them fit to train with us, they will progress."

"What languages?" Kai questioned, finally relaxing, becoming interested.

"Enochian, the language of heaven, and Jigoku, the ancient language of hell," Nic spoke up, his eyes taking on a kind of sparkle as he spoke of them. "I will, predominantly, be your tutor here. These languages…are my specialty."

"And what of the Talisman training?"

"Well, there is only so much we can teach you of that, but once you have learnt enough, you will be an unquestionable force. You will be able to, with a thought, throw balls of flame through the air, for example."

Kai felt if he tried, he could do that now. He trusted Dranzer completely, and knew the Pheonix would never let him down. He concentrated. 'Let's impress them gorgeous…' he thought to her.

They continued talking, though now slightly amongst themselves, as Kai's eyes slipped shut, and he delved deep into his subconscious, to the link there that existed between angel and talisman. Fire…he thought…come to to my fingertips…

Dranzer screeched inside his head, and his eyes snapped open, shining scarlet, as his hand came up and he pointed at the sky. A small, white hot ball of flame appeared in his hand, and began to grow immediately. Nic and Dom turned, eyes widening in shock.

"Kai…"

The glowing scarlet eyes turned to them, and they both shivered, as a wave of power washed through them, almost knocking them to their knee's. Nic struggled to focus on the power, but he got a mix…light…and dark.

Then, the fire, now the size of a soccer ball, was released. It spun off, toward the wall of the stairs that lead to the house, and struck. The wall shuddered and trembled, as the burning hot ball connected, and exploded over it. The light was near blinding, and both men turned their heads away. When the light had faded, Kai was pale, on his knee's, and the wall was charred and smoldering.

Nic rose immediately, moving to Kai's side, while Dom moved to survey the wall that now blackened the otherwise perfect white skyline.

"Kai, impressive as that is, you shouldn't be doing it so soon. You're untrained in the art," Nic scolded, bracing his hand at the base of Kai's wings, and helping him stand slowly. The teens pale face looked up at him, and he showed no regret, only pride. Nic sighed, exasperatedly. "Oh fair enough, good job."

"Kai," Dom began, still inspecting the wall curiously, "when we have finished training you, you will be able to destroy buildings 'twice' this size and not even feel winded."

Nic chuckled as the red eyes flashed hungrily. "Easy angel, lets get started with the basics shall we?"

Dom turned to face them. "This is a sign that, though you are strong Kai, you are very uneducated in these matters, and lack the finesse and skill to manipulate energy like that. I would think that he needs some private focus Nic. He's too keen to be kept waiting." He winked, and Nic rolled his eyes.

Kai stood tall and stepped away from the support. He folded his arms, discreetly hiding the trembling in his hands.

"So, when do I begin?"

Dom laughed. "Well, tomorrow most likely. Today we want you all to come to grips with this power, this force, to realize that this will become your whole life and consume who you are. I know that might be a bit…infuriating for you Kai, but Dranzer would not choose you if she didn't think you were up to it. Now you just have to work it out up here," he said, pointing to his head.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Wow, all that in a day huh?"

Dom and Nic both cracked identical smirks, making them look like the perfect image of twin brothers.

Looking out over the horizon, taking in the streets and buildings of heaven, Kai let a sigh of distaste and disappointment escape him, making Nic smile, emerald eyes twinkling with mirth. "Come Kai, time flies when you're having fun."

"Yay, I'm going to live forever…"

--------------------------

Yes, I know I said two weeks but something came up that sorta definitely changed my life factors a little bit so I again had to adjust. I do have the next chapter after this (almost) complete, so hopefully the next wait will not be anywhere near as long as the last.

Again, really sorry about the length between the last updates.

_Nights Child_


	21. Love Kills Slowly

Hi guys. Yes, a long time, but not nearly as long as the time before last.

Now, this chapter was definitely something I felt I had to breach. It's always important to emotionally develop the characters, so this is one of those chapters.  
If anyone notices anything wrong in either storyline or grammar, please feel free to let me know; I'd really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades or any of it's characters; I write for the soul purpose to amuse and entertain. I also do not own any of the songs by Nickelback (one of which will be featured in this chapter), and use some of their lyrics purely to entertain, and without profit.

Enjoy guys!

Chapter 21 – Love Kills Slowly

------------------------------------

The angels that milled around them, once imbued with distrust and fear, now cradled a new emotion.

Awe.

Four guardians. Four boys. Four school mates. Well, three, and one…outsider.

Upon their arrival at school the following day, every angel, student and teacher, had lowered their eyes and their heads as the four approached; a mark of respect at the power they now held. True, they had received no training, they were still very young and they still behaved like idiots (Tyson), but they were heavens protectors none the less. Ms. Takahashi in particular found their roles to be almost sad, feeling that it would lead to the demise of four of her most vibrant students.

The students themselves, however, had taken this new mark of power in their own individualistic ways.

"Make way! Comin through! Guardian bearer coming through! Yes, the name is 'Tyson'. T –Y – S – O ~ "

"Tyson!" Rei abolished, almost feeling embarrassed at the Dragon masters reckless abuse of this new power.

"C'mon Rei! We're the biggest and most talked about thing in heaven since the arch angels! Why can't I enjoy it?"

Golden eyes turned on him, radiating wisdom that Tyson simply rolled his eyes at.

"Tyson, we were given these 'gifts' for a reason. We should be humbled they chose 'us' at all. Don't you feel any humility from Dragoon at all?"

"Ah Rei, you know Tyson. He'd rather 'adapt' then change. Let him enjoy it for a little while yeah? The novelty will wear off him once we all get started in the training," Max soothed, even catching the 'kill joy', muttered from Tyson.

Rei sighed again, and sought the gaze of his lover. Much to his consternation, Kai had turned into far more of a recluse than he'd ever expected since the ceremony. The dark angel was even being distant with him, of all people, and he struggled not to be too suffocating in the wake of the huge responsibility being dumped on all their shoulders. Not only did Kai have to do the training they did, plus learn the language of the demons (on Mr. D's insistence) but he had to train Tyson, Max, Kenny and himself. Speaking of Kenny…

"Hey, have you guys seen Kenny lately?"

Max shook his head, a look of concern passing over his sunny face. "No Rei, I haven't. I'm actually a little worried about him. You don't think he's feeling jealous or anything like that do you?"

Rei shook his head. Kenny was not the jealous type.

"Rei."

Rei turned at his name, and was greeted with the sight of his friends, heads bowedin respect, eyes lowered. The sight was the final straw that was going to straddle this poor camels back.

"Guys get up!" he snapped, grabbing Lee, Mariah, and then Kevin beneath the arms and shaking them. He'd try it with Gary if the lad wouldn't take a forklift to move. "I'm still the same old Rei, ok?"

"Yeah," Kevin piped up, "cept you're in possession of a thousand year old talisman that could secure the safety of heaven for another thousand years to come. No big deal."

Rei glared daggers at the youth. "Kevin….shut up."

"He has a point Rei," Lee said softly, watching as Tyson and Max moved off to class, before turning his bronzed eyes on his childhood friend. "There was always something special about you. Always something more, as though you were destined for something bigger than our village." Rei felt his face going redder with every word, until a cruel thought wedged it's way into his mind.

"What are you thinking Lee…" he whispered, eyes betraying the fact he wanted to know about as much as he wanted to piss glass.

The bronze eyes narrowed slightly, before he looked away, seeking something, anything, to look at other than his best friend.

"I think it's why you survived."

Mariah took a sharp intake of breath, yellow eyes widening in comprehension. "Lee…" she breathed, shocked, before Gary took the initiative, grabbing her and Kevin and shuffling on to their next class, despite her protests.

Rei, meanwhile, stood there, and gaped.

"W-what?"

Those bronze eyes were back, but Rei almost couldn't bear to meet them. The good natured calm that had descended over him this morning was gone, replaced by cold emptiness and an infinite sense of universal betrayal.

"You survived Rei. When your parents were attacked, and you fought to defend them… you were hurt. I was watching you Rei. You fell from such a height…I thought I'd be crying over your grave as we buried the last of the Kon's! No-one should have survived such a fall, but you did. You were meant to survive and you were meant to come here, to be a leader."

The halls were nearly empty, the last students wandering mindlessly into a classroom and shutting the door. In his mind he knew they where there, but he couldn't see them, he couldn't hear them. All he could see was his past replaying itself in his head, all he could hear were those faded shrieks of pain…

"Are you saying, Lee," Rei whispered, voice breaking under the strain of his emotions, "that my parents were meant to die? That they were meant to be tortured before death? That they were meant to leave me in such a horrible way and scar me? MY PARENTS WERE MEANT TO DIE?!"

The last sentence burst from him in a cry, and his vision started to blur as he stood there, wings sinking lower and lower, heart aching as he felt the heavy weight of the talisman, and everything it could mean, in his pocket. No…no no no….

"Yes Rei…" Lee finally managed, looking like he hated himself for saying it. "I think that if your parents hadn't died, you would still have been in the village. You wouldn't have made it here, and you wouldn't have met your destiny. They had to go…"

Lee made to glance at his friend, sensing the devastation and agony radiating from the teen, only to be met with blinding gold light.

When Lee woke, Rei was long gone.

* * *

Kai let his pen slide across the paper as he jotted down yet another note in his English class. This work seemed almost tedious to him, as though it couldn't even stimulate him enough to care, but for the sake of the man before him, Mr. Nicholai 'Nic' Yuinichi, he conformed and continued, dot point after boring dot point being placed onto paper.

Before him sat Tyson and Max; Rei's absence strangely noticeable. On entrance Nic had raised an eyebrow at the Tiger's delay, but Kai had simply shrugged. If he were going to lengths to avoid the lad, surely that would mean he 'didn't' know where he was?

Gasping, Kai found himself on his feet, his hand clutching his chest just over his heart. His heart ached fiercely, and he felt as though someone was going to great lengths to rip it out with a sharpened spoon. Images flashed through his mind and he felt a sensation of rippling striped fur, golden eyes and pain, before it began to fade. He was breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure, before he even noticed the room staring at him, Nic calling his name in concern.

"Are you alright, Kai?"

Red eyes darted around the room. It was Rei, it had to be. Rei was in pain. Rei needed him. Conflict and confusion that had nestled over his heart concerning the Tiger vanished immediately at the idea he was being hurt and in pain. Straightening up, he made for the door, shooting his teacher an almost apologetic glance. He sensed the man following him, and didn't pause to speak until he was outside the door, Nic poking his head out after him.

"Kai, what~"

"It's Rei," he said simply. "Rei's in pain. I felt it. He needs me."

Nic's eyes widened drastically, before nodding. "Go to him, help him as best you can."

The Phoenix could only nod his agreement before he was moving again, following the dull ache in his heart that didn't even belong to him.

* * *

He stood on the ledge of heaven, looking down to the wasteland of earth, fractured by stray floating clouds. It's barren landscape echoed to the hollow feeling in his heart, and he trembled as he sensed the guardian glow in his hand, responding to his pain.

He hated it…so much... it hurt.  
The comfort of his parents killer…

His normally golden eyes were dimmed to shadowed amber, as a single tear managed to escape, cascading down his cheek to fall to the earth so far below. He was tempted to follow it; to simply close his wings and let go of everything. The suppressed emotions that begged to be released in a wave of tears and sobs, of cries and broken hearts, surfaced beneath his dull eyes and he blinked them back furiously.

Again the Talisman glowed, and this time he looked at it in his hand. He could see the Tiger's eye gem glowing faintly, the rest of the bit warm in his hand. He didn't want it.

This beast…this guardian…it was the reason he had no family…

He was the reason…

If he hadn't had some stupid destiny to meet, some supposed power that made him the keeper of Drigger, his parents wouldn't have had to die. They died because of him…because of who he had to become…

His heart felt as though it was ripping in two at the idea, and he felt to his knee's on the ledge, another tear falling, this time landing on the Guardian so that it shook in his fist, horrified that its master was in so much pain and desperate to help in some way. He clenched his fist and his eyes shut, hearing the purring in his head but forcibly shutting it out.

No.

He couldn't…wouldn't do it…

As though on automaton, he held his closed fist over the ledge. Opening his fingers slowly, he watched as the Talisman flashed under the sunlight. Tilting his hand, he watched the bit slide a fraction…then a fraction more…

In his mind he saw his parents falling, their bodies contorted in pain, their voices crying out to him and pleading for help…for deliverance…

…all his fault…

"Rei!"

His eyes snapped out of their reverie, widening in surprise before his hand instinctively closed around the Talisman and snapped back to his body. Rising, he spun to face his aggressor.

"Kai?"

The dark angel approached slowly, watching the hand that held Drigger close to the neko's body. Content that the Talisman still rested in it's rightful owners hands, he rose his eyes to Rei's, noticing the lost and haunted look that captivated the boys normally calm visage.

"What's wrong Rei?" he asked softly, his voice barely carrying on the wind to where his lover stood on the ledge.

Rei's eyes watched him, shimmering with unshed tears, before they lowered to the ground in shame. Guilt tore him open on the inside as he continued to berate himself, and the weight of the Talisman in his hand was almost unbearable.

"I'm wrong, Kai."

Crimson orbs narrowed in confusion, surveying the ebony haired teen with great care. He took several more tentative steps forward, radiating calm.

"I don't understand."

Tortured golden eyes rose to meet him, and he stopped as he saw the depth of the pain normally hidden there.

"Rei?"

"They died because of me…"

The voice came out in a fractured whisper, strained with guilt and pain. As soon as he heard it, Kai tensed, understanding dawning on him as he looked from the Talisman in the boys hand to the haunted golden eyes.

"No, they didn~"

"They did, Kai!!" he suddenly shouted, eyes burning with conviction. "They died because of me! Because of some stupid destiny I had to meet! They died because this stupid Talisman in my hand needed an owner and it picked me! They're gone because of me…"

A deathly silence fell as both angels watched one another. Kai's mind processed everything rapidly, aware that Rei could be right, but it still wasn't his fault. The neko's need to blame someone for his parents demise, and to vent his anger on that someone had always been there, and now that this revelation had been made, the weight of those emotions and the need for revenge had collapsed on top of him. Kai could understand his pain; in the back of his own mind he was already considering the fact that his parents had also died in order for him to end up here, but he knew he could not control that if that was the case.

Rei was angry, confused and upset. Kai could only respond to that in one way.

_SMACK_

The ringing slap echoed through the silence, and Rei's head snapped to the side as though a blur. His cheek immediately began to burn where Kai had struck him; the second time in nearly as many days.

"Wake up to yourself Rei! You are many things but I never thought 'weak' was one of them. How can you sit here and blame yourself for their death when you know it was drunken fuckwits that killed them! You told me yourself. I will not stand here and listen to you spout such bullshit!"

Golden eyes slit black. "That was my fault. If I didn't have some stupid destiny to meet they would be here!"

"And you're saying you can control your destiny, your fate?! Grow up Rei! You couldn't have controlled that situation or stopped it happening for all the cat nip in heaven! If it was meant to happen then it was meant to happen; don't sit here trying to find a way to keep feeling guilty!"

Rei stepped back in shock, staring into those crimson eyes that were fueled by anger and, to his surprise, concern. He wanted to feel angry, he wanted to feel justified in pushing away this burdensome 'destiny' he held in the palm of his hand, and more than anything, he wanted to vent the onslaught of emotion his parents death had brought that he'd failed to deal with since it happened.

Perhaps he was afraid of the power he held; he'd never been anything but a simple neko, a little love-struck by this dark angel and positively certain there was nothing special about him. He'd always wanted to blame someone or something for their death, and not just blame them, but show them his anger, and yes, hate, in all it's glory by inflicting pain…but he'd never done that. The chance to blame something; the talisman or himself, offered something of a release, but not the right one.

He felt his heart lifting slightly, felt the weight he had been burdening it with melting off at Kai's words. He worked so hard to blame someone for his parents death for so long, and since the real culprits were gone, a part of him had secretly carried around that blame. He felt he was the one who had been unable to reach his parents and save their lives, and now, his destiny and fate to protect heaven had also lead to their demise.

Yet Kai was right. He hadn't put his parents in that position that would endanger their lives in the first place, and he had no control over God, fates and his destiny. He was just…desperate to know someone or something would pay for his parents untimely death, and the loss he felt within himself.

His eyes fell back into golden ambience, and he stepped away from Kai in his shock, feeling himself go numb. His left cheek burned slightly but he ignored it, finding it an almost soothing reminder of reality and truth.

Kai was right…

The next instant, he felt himself falling, and blinking out of his reverie, he realized he had stepped back off the ledge of heaven, and was plummeting towards the earth.

"Now Rei…" he heard Kai's voice, turning his head to see him falling beside him, "I'm pretty good with this, and I'm quite certain that for it to work you're going to have to open those wings before that big baron mass hits you really hard in the face."

Rei managed a small smile. "Kinda like you then huh?"

The rueful smirk gave him his answer.

"Soar with me, Tiger."

And with that, the dark angel threw open his wings, and soared higher, lifting away from Rei who took but a second to throw open his own wings, and follow.

* * *

They flew together for hours, breaking through cloud cover and diving in sunlight. Rei felt a new freedom in flying with Kai, a surge of passion towards life and to the talisman now resting comfortably in his side pocket. They had raced each, summoning their powers in childlike delight to hurtle through the air at incomprehensible speed, Rei's wings glowing gold, Kai's burning molten red.

Even in that moment, Rei had realized that Kai was ahead of them again with their Talismans. He held a different control over Dranzer, as though he had trained with her already, had already begun to meld himself to the mighty phoenix when they had only had the power in their hands for a matter of days.

And he was yet to see Kai's Talisman. Unlike Rei, Kai need not clutch it in his fist to summon its strength; he simply closed his eyes, opening them to reveal burning embers alive with Dranzers fire.

Rei felt great admiration for Kai, it taking a seat atop the already huge mountain that was his love for the dark angel. Unable to contain his curiosity, he broke the gentle silence that had descended on them while they sat on the edge of heaven, gazing onto the baron landscape of the earth below.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

Crimson eyes turned to regard him, open to a question or suggestion for them to make more mischief; Kai's readiness to attend to Rei's desires spurred by the reappearance of the fiery, defiant neko he had glimpsed the other day.

"How have you become so close to Dranzer so fast?"

A small smirk graced ivory lips. Kai had been waiting for this question. He had seen it brimming on the edge of Rei's senses all day as they had, for lack of a better word, frolicked through the skies. In a rare moment, Kai simply shrugged, looking completely unconcerned and accepting of his new found power. He settled another steady gaze on the ebony haired teen, making him even more anxious for the answer.

"I have taken all Dranzer was, is, and will be, into my life form. I have accepted all her power, no matter how grand or small. My life is her life, her life is my whole life. I am her."

Rei's golden eyes widened. "B-but Kai," he spluttered, "you can't just give away your life like that. You can't stop who you are cause of the talisman. Dranzer is Dranzer and you are Kai!"

Kai shook his head. "No Rei. You don't understand. At some point, you and Drigger will be the same. It is what is meant. Most achieve it over time, with much perseverance to truly earn the respect of the talisman. But I…" here, he looked out to the horizon, eyes swimming with past memories, emotions and pain, "I've been waiting for Dranzer my whole life…"

His last sentence was a whisper, carried away on the wind so that Rei's acute hearing barely caught it. But he was meant to hear it, and Kai turned soulful eyes back on him, daring him to question the sense of his words. Rei stared at Kai, slightly bewildered, unable to see how he would ever accept Drigger to be a true part of his own being.

Yet at the same time, he understood deep within himself exactly what Kai described, and why Kai had accepted Dranzer without hesitation. To Kai, Dranzer would now symbolize something of a family; a constant support and ally, no matter who, or what, he was. Unconditional Love.

Rei looked away, suddenly ashamed of his outburst. "I'm sorry Kai. I…I understand how much Dranzer would mean to you."

Kai nodded softly, returning that haunting stare to the horizon, leaving Rei to dwell in a pit of his own inadequacy.

A surge of jealousy had sprung up in the pit of his stomach, and it was well directed at the Phoenix talisman. He longed to be that close to Kai, to be a pillar of support and show the dark angel that he could rely on him also. The neko wanted Kai to know that he could give unconditional love, at the drop of a feather. Glancing sideways under his lashes at the dark angel, he wondered if Kai would ever accept him as being someone he could utterly depend on, and ultimately love. He knew something like that would be incredibly hard to do; for Kai to love an angel he would have to ignore his entire past of torment at their hands. Yet he was determined. He loved Kai, he'd never been surer of anything in his life.

"We should go."

Rei started slightly, shaken out of his own thoughts to glance up at the outstretched hand before him. He accepted it with a smile, and felt his defiant self re-emerge at the prospect of another joyous flight. With a wicked gleam to his eyes, he used the grip of their arms to launch himself off the edge, dragging Kai with him whose eyes betrayed a brief moment of shock before Rei was soaring high above him in the air. Using the fall to flip himself, he raced after the golden glowing wings, his own leaving streaks of fire through the sky.

* * *

As both teens strolled back through the double doors, re-admitting themselves to the school, smirks stole over their faces at the stunned looks they were receiving from other students. For Kai, many students looks quickly turned from shock to anger and they looked away, adamant not to pay this upstart talisman stealer the slightest bit of attention.

Rei's interesting reaction stemmed from disbelief that he would share the same space as Kai, as both walked shoulder to shoulder, both equally as pleased with their cutting class as the other.

"Kai! Rei! Where have you been?! Are you alright Rei?! Lee said he might have upset you; do I have to break his face?!"

Kai's smirk became a chuckle at the mental imagery of Tyson trying to even scratch someone as formidable as Lee, while at the same time he mentally logged away the fact it was Lee who had driven Rei to the edge of heaven in the first place. Lee was formidable enough for Tyson, but if he ever pulled that shit on Rei again, Kai would make him look like he was standing still.

"No, Tyson, though I'd love to see you try," he said, serving the dragon master with a rueful smirk. Tyson responded with a lopsided grin, before turning around and bounding back down to where Max was trying desperately to stop a mountain of books cascading out of his locker. Rei turned to face Kai, winking as he moseyed on down to join them, surreptitiously nudging the teetering tower so that they fell to the ground. Max let out a yelp of indignation, while Rei laughed teasingly and took off down the hall, toward the cafeteria. Max and Tyson raced after him, leaving the small brunette to sigh and begin forcing the mass back into the overcrowded locker.

With another smirk, Kai turned to leave, only to come to a dead standstill, finding himself face to face with the principal, Nic, and Mr D.

He kept his face impassive, eyes betraying the briefest flicker of emotion before they closed ff completely. Nic had a soft frown on his face, while the other two looked generally displeased. Kai raised an eyebrow, questioning them.

"We need to speak with you, Kai."

Mr D looked stern, the principal trying hard to look equally as intimidating. Nic was quietly trying to analyze Kai with his eyes, searching the red for an answer and finding nothing. Behind them, he could hear Kenny quietly shutting the locker, and backing away, of the intent to go and find the others and hopefully bail Kai out of the predicament he was in.

Kai found his voice in a nonchalant reply. "Hn."

With a stern glare, Mr. Dickinson turned and walked away, toward the head office with the principal in tow. Nic stayed only long enough to question Kai with his eyes, before he too turned and moved away. Kai sighed, shook his head, and followed. He sensed the Chief running off behind him, as well as the warm glow of the Phoenix against his chest, bound to the sleek silver chain. In his head he heard the soft, enchanting melody of the phoenix trying to reassure him and give him strength. He closed his eyes as he walked, savouring that feeling and closeness, sending his own energy down into the talisman so that Dranzer felt his thanks and compassion.

They were one in that moment, linked by more than destiny.

His eyes opened to ignite into an inferno, and he held his wings high, proud and defiant. He would not be tamed by heaven, and nor would the Pheonix. She craved freedom, longed to be set free into the night and to soar. She would stand by him and he by her. Heaven and hell would not sever the bond they had made.

Entering the office, dark wings framing him like the midnight sky, he let his eyes slide over each adult, in turn giving them his own defiant glare and daring them to punish him. Mr Dickinson returned it with ease, while the prinicipal cowered in his seat. Nic tried not to let the amused smirk pass over his face, and instead let it shine in his eyes. Kai saw it, and smirked again.

"Kai."

The fiery gaze snapped back to the elderly man.

"Perhaps I didn't make it clear when you were bought here, and admitted to this school, that cutting class, and such behavior, is 'NOT' tolerated."

Fire eyes narrowed coldly.

"I will not tolerate a renegade attitude towards your schooling just because you have been chosen. It is disrespectful, disgusting and will 'not' happen again. Am I understood?"

Silence.

"Kai! Answer me! There a methods of punishment that can be met even for one as 'prestigious' as yourself. The consequences of your impudence could be severe."

Eyes still narrowed into slits, Kai felt the stir of heat on his chest that begged him to stay calm. Her fear that they'd be separated rushed him and his eyes widened at the thought of such a loss. He clutched at his chest as if in sudden pain, and closed his eyes, the emotion too overwhelming. Nic started to move but was held back with a hand from Mr. D., concern covered his features, even as Rei burst through the door.

"Mr. D!" he cried, out of breath, having obviously just run from the cafeteria to make it here as fast as he did. "Whats wrong? Whats going on?!"

Gray eyes turned to him. "This does not concern you Rei. I'm merely discussing the severity of Kai's desire to lead you astray from your schooling and make you cut class. Such offenses can stand for Kai to lose his possession of the Phoenix, as negative behaviour leaves room for negative power to take hold."

Golden eyes flashed to Kai in a heart beat, seeing his pain and fear in his body language and sensing his inner turmoil through Drigger. His eyes flashed back to gray.

"Kai didn't take me out! I left of my own accord."

All eyes turned to Rei in surprise, excluding the molten lava pair that still hid behind ivory lids.

"You left yourself, Rei?"

Mr. Dickinson's eyes were on Rei, almost disbelieving. Was it possible that the inner Tiger that had lane dormant in this boy since the death of his parents had finally stirred?

Wise old eyes lit inside at the thought, elated that this dark angel had re-awoken the spirit necessary to tame the Tiger guardian.

"Yes. I did." Rei took another deep breath and centered himself. "I was upset, and I flew off. Kai…well I don't know how he did it but he saved me…saved me from making a mistake I would have regretted forever." Here, he spared Kai's dark feathered back a look of deep gratitude. Sensing the change in atmosphere, Kai opened his eyes and turned, meeting the liquid gold that burned with a protective intensity.

Rei looked back at the elderly angel.

"It's the truth, sir."

A small cough interrupted the intensity of their gazes, and each angel present turned to face Nicholai. Turning to face Dickinson, he spoke in a clear tone that left no indecision.

"I believe this to be the case, Charles. When I entered my class room this morning, it was to find it devoid of Rei. When I asked Kai where Rei was he said he did not know. It was only a quarter of the way into the lesson when Kai suddenly seemed to be in pain. When he got up to leave the classroom, I asked him what was wrong. He told me it was Rei; that Rei was in pain and needed help." The educator shrugged. "The Phoenix has often sensed the despair of it's companions; as leader of the Guardians it claims protective right over all who stand beside it. Drigger would have called to Dranzer, who in turn would have let the connection between Rei and Kai bloom into life so that Kai may help Rei."

During Nic's entire presentation Kai had watched the emerald eyes, while Rei had stared in disbelief at Kai, stunned as to the connection they already shared. Was it possible that Kai had already let Rei closer than any other angel? So close that Kai himself could sense when Rei was in turmoil, in danger, in pain?

Mr. Dickinson looked stunned. Running a hand over his shining scalp, he looked at Kai with honest regret.

"I apologize Kai. I jumped to a rash conclusion based on others information. Forgive me."

Crimson eyes narrowed again, but with a nod, Kai turned away, accepting the old mans apology. Shooting Nic an appreciative glance, he spun abruptly and left the room.

His head ached with the notion of being so incredibly close to the neko-jin teen that he was capable of feeling as the other boy felt, knowing where he was and what he was doing. The same information divulged to Rei threatened to plunge this traitorous situation he was in even further off the track.  
Kai was desperate to figure out his exact feelings for Rei, now concerned that Dranzers love of Drigger would also corrupt his intent. He did not want some random relationship to come to life right before his very eyes that he had no control over.

Still…he couldn't help the tiniest of smiles flitting over his lips; Rei had run to his defense also, had run to make sure Kai was spared from punishment and his name was cleared. He cared…

Eyes burning once more, Kai decided on seeking out the cause of today's misgivings in the first place.

Meanwhile, Rei stood and stared at the door through which Kai had vanished, still unable to comprehend the fact that he and the dark angel were already so close. Shaking his head slowly in bewilderment, he turned back to face his parental guardian. The old man was watching him closely, eyes not betraying a single thought that ran through the ancient head. His surprise at the re-emergence of Rei's once fiery and defiant nature that had possessed him each day of his life before the death of his parents not withstanding, he was yet to decide whether or not Rei deserved some form of punishment for his actions.

"Why did you leave?"

Rei swallowed, a million thoughts racing through his mind, before he finally decided on a small portion of the truth, knowing the elderly man would see straight through a point blank lie.

"I was upset."

A white eyebrow rose. "Upset, Rei? Whatever about?"

The neko swallowed again. In his throat he could feel the familiar lump forming that came whenever he spoke of his parents; especially since the scars of their passing had been reopened into fresh, raw wounds.

"My parents."

At this, the elderly man realized at once, and gave a nod of acknowledgement. The principal, seated comfortably behind his desk, looked back and forth at both speakers, being the only one in the room who was unaware of the trauma the young boy had suffered. Nic, however, refused to look anywhere near Rei, instead fixating his gaze at some fascinating spot on his shoe. His wings hung limply around him, and inside he could feel a deep seated swell of emotion as familiarity reigned him in.

"I see. Would you like to discuss it?"

Golden eyes flashed defiantly. "No."

Sighing despite himself, Mr Dickinson moved from around the desk to approach the teen. Placing a comforting hand on the slender shoulders, he tried his best to radiate warmth and acceptance, wanting Rei to know he was not being judged, nor punished for his actions.

"Are you sure I can't do anything to help?"

Rei, however, was over feeling like he had to depend on everyone else's acceptance or approval. He didn't want them to help him; he wanted to help himself. His spirit felt fierce and untamable, no doubt a rub off from Kai's own fiery attitude. In a small way he appreciated that Mr. Dickinson was their, and in another he wanted to finally stand on his own two feet.

"No, thank you."

The grey eyes watched Rei leave with a hint of sadness. He had grown into his pain, and was accepting it as he should, but perhaps Kai's influence was making him bare the burden in a different light then necessary.

A tired sigh escaped the old angels lips as he turned to survey those still present in the room. Seeing the discomfort in the young teachers face, he hurriedly thanked the principal for his time, and took his leave with the young man, watching him as he shut the door with a soft, sad click.

"Are you alright, Nicholai?"

The green eyes widened slightly, the dark ebony locks falling forward and casting shadows over the already pained gaze.

"Not quite. Memories." A sad smile graced his face. "I know Rei's pain…"

* * *

"Yin!"

Lee turned at the sound of his name, but his bronze eyes widened in shock at the sight of the person addressing him. Anger, distrust and suspicion flared in him instantaneously, and he took up a defensive fighters' stance, wings at the ready.

The dark angel approaching him held his own wings at attention, his powerful arms tensed and his eyes smouldering with the desire for retribution.

"Kai."

The name brought the attention of all present, and three other sets of eyes turned to view the tense being before them. Mariah rose from where she had been placidly sitting on the grass, her wings curled against herself to protect her from the cool breeze. Her own amber eyes regarded Kai curiously, sensing his displeasure.

"I have something pertinent to discuss with you in private. 'Now'."

Lee's hackles rose at the impudence, regardless of his guardian stature.

"Who the hell are you to demand anything from me?"

Kai surged forward in the blink of an eye, seizing the neko-jin by the collar and lifting him effortlessly from the ground. Bronze eyes contracted in sudden fear and shock, attempting immediately to free himself from the vice like grip, his wings beating at the air to pull himself away.

Behind him, Kevin and Gary leapt to their feet to join Mariah, yelling in shock and anger.

"A concerned 'friend' and a guardian to boot; what the hell did you say to Rei this morning?" Kai hissed, his voice low and dangerous.

The confusion that had taken over evaporated, and even the neko-angels paused in there movement to help their friend, curiosity spiked.

"W~what?"

Red eyes narrowed into demonic pits of molten fire. "What. Did. You. Say. To. Rei?!"

Turning slightly, he threw the angel away from him, watching with barely contained enjoyment as Lee landed with a satisfying thump on the ground. He did not stay down however, leaping to his feet as his friends came to stand at his side.

"It's none of your business what I say to my friends!"

"It becomes my business when whatever you said drove your friend to the edge of heaven, ready to forsake everything he's been given!"

Lee gasped in shock. "Rei did what?"

Kai scowled, his distaste even more apparent. "He did nothing, because I stopped him."

Looking ashamed, Lee's eyes filled with guilt as he spoke. "I…" he took a deep breath, "I told Rei it was necessary that his parents had died. Otherwise he wouldn't have come here to accept his destiny…"

Behind him, the others let out small exclamations of surprise and sorrow, staring at their friend in bewilderment.

"Lee…" Mariah whispered softly, "did you really say those things to Rei?"

Closing his eyes, the neko nodded morosely.

"How could you? Do you have any idea how much that would have hurt him?" the pink haired teen gasped, feeling close to tears. Lee may have been a good friend, but the teen had all the subtleness of a flying mack truck.

"I didn't want to hurt him! I just wanted him to realize the truth! I thought that if he knew why his parents had passed on he'd feel some closure since he has the guardian beast!"

Kai snorted in contempt as his eyes snapped back on to Lee in a heartbeat. The gaze made Lee sink back, his wings lowering in submission at the angry, mocking crimson orbs.

"Answer me this, Yin, if you had been in Rei's position, and someone had approached you to tell you that the reason your beloved parents had died was so you could receive the piece of silver clasped in your hand, would you warm up to that piece of silver or would you hate it to the end of your existence for taking something so precious?"

Lee looked as though Kai had just smacked him across the face. The color fled from his face as his imaginations stole away with the idea of his parents dying such a horrific death. He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat, conscious of the fact Kai had once again walked up to him and was now staring him down.

"Kai! Stop!"

As if on queue, Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny burst through the doors that led to the outside yard. The three bringing up the rear were staring at Kai with mild anticipation, while Rei was stepping forward to place a calming hand on the dark angels shoulder, staring him in the eyes.

Lightly, he shook his head, making it clear that he did not want Lee punished (even if he felt the neko could use a good smack). Kai, in a rare moment of co-operation, blinked out of his intense reverie.

Stepping away from the shaken youth, who was now watching his oldest friend and apparent enemy with calculated eyes, Kai gave Rei a very simple, very effective look. 'He'll only get this one reprieve.'

Nodding, and offering a rueful smirk in the process, Rei then turned to watch his old friends.

"Rei…I…"

Rei shook his head. "Forget it, Lee. What's done is done. You can't take back what you said, despite the fact I know, right now, you'd kill someone to do just that. What you said…" Rei's eyes narrowed as he stared at the ground, his thoughts hardening to prevent another depressing lapse into the past, "what you said was painful. Thoughtless. But to some extent…yes, it might have been true. That doesn't mean I wanted to hear it," he added at the sudden hopeful look in the teens face, making him drop back into guilt, "it just means I needed to come to turns with that on my own. Having something like that thrown in your face from a normally reliable source is kinda…what's the word…oh, agonizing."

He graced Lee with a stern look, under which Lee felt even more like a naughty, guilty, misbehaved child. Still, struggling against his guilt, he managed a weak glare at the fire guardian.

"I understand Rei, but why did 'he' have to come and try to punish me when it's none of his damn business?"

Rei's eyes turned cold at the disrespecting words. Behind Yin, Mariah, Kevin and Gary each hushed and stepped back at the sudden dishonor their friend was bringing upon them. Kai, meanwhile, lifted his gaze to burn holes through the neko's, his wings shimmering around him as they generated their own heat.

Turning, Rei made to step away from his childhood friend, willing and ready to stand beside Kai at a moments notice. Lee, in a moment of shock and hurt, reached for him, missing Rei's shoulder but catching the collar of his shirt. Using this leverage, he spun Rei back to face him.

The fading bruise on the pale skinned collar bone flashed at them like a beacon. Instantly, Lee released him, staring at the mark in a stupor.

Blushing, Rei felt a flicker of not only annoyance but also…relief.

Now, he wouldn't have to hide it away; Kai's and his relationship. Now, thanks to Lee, Rei could comfortably acknowledge that he and Kai were lovers without saying he blatantly went out and told people about it. Behind his back, Kai's eyes flashed momentary horror at the revelation.

"Rei…who…" Lee's mind struggled to absorb the enormity of the mark, and who could have put it there.

Rei's golden eyes flashed defiance as he took a step back to stand beside the dark angel. 'His' dark angel.

"'Him'?!" Mariah's eyes were the size of dinner plates in her shock, her mind secretly doing back flips over the notion that two of the most attractive angels she had ever lain eyes on weren't even remotely interested in the female side of the race. (_AN: Nooooo!)_

Lee was yet to form a cognitive mind pattern let alone sentence. His amber eyes simply stared, watching his oldest and dearest friend. Could he really be falling for the charm of some demon in disguise? Some messenger of hell that had taken heaven's talisman?

"No."

The golden eyes hit the teen with the force of a bullet, but Lee stood his ground.

"What do you mean 'no', Lee?"

Lee's amber eyes slitted in his anger, while Rei's followed at the sign of battle. Both neko-jins radiated defiance, and the others watching them stared in disbelief as the once best friends seemed to square each other off; wings held high in tense anticipation.

"I mean how can you want to be with some upstart demon who you've only known for little more than a week?"

"He is no demon!"

"How do you know?! You don't even know him Rei! And you're taking his side over me; someone you've known your whole life!! I couldn't care less that he is a guy, I really couldn't, but he is spawned from something else! He doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself!"

"Funny," Rei spat coldly, "it seemed he was out here earlier defending me against your wonderful remark this morning. Very selfish of him indeed."

A blush rose in the tanned cheeks, and Lee felt his resolve weaken. He tried his best to glare at Kai, but Kai's gaze made him feel as though he might as well not exist.

"Listen Lee," Rei growled, "you're right, you have been my friend for longer, so I would have thought you'd be a little more understanding and accepting of the people I trust. If I'm so 'bad' concerning the people I place my trust in, maybe you'll be my new definition of why that's so." Lee's face paled. "So what's your choice Lee?"

Before Lee could utter a sound, before Kai could begin to formulate exactly where he would like to bruise the arrogant neko, before Rei could completely dismiss his best friend, Gary stepped forward. Three sets of eyes turned to him intently, moderately surprised, Rei even more so when the gentle giant moved to stand beside him.

He stared Lee down with determination, and spoke without any doubt.

"Rei right. We always trust Rei, Rei is our friend. Now, it is 'you' who let prejudice stand in the way of good friendship. You wrong Lee. I trust Rei."

Turning, Gary held out his massive ham of a fist to Kai. Kai didn't even hesitate in taking it in a firm grip, and letting Gary shake on their new 'trust'. As if on cue, Kevin and Mariah stepped forward also, taking a stand with Rei, beside Kai, before Lee.

The weight of it all seemed to crush his remaining spirit, and he sank to the ground, wings folded in defeat. His bronze eyes seemed dull as his mind tried to absorb what Rei meant, why he was doing this. If his other friends could understand, why couldn't he? What was wrong with him?

He tilted his head up slowly when a hand rested on his shoulder.

Above him stood Rei, his aura bathed in golden light, warm and comforting. Lee felt that warmth spread through him to calm him, to bring him closer and reassure him. Yet still, he was confused, and it betrayed itself in his eyes.

Seeing it, Rei smiled benignly, and offered out his hand.

"Come my friend. I want you to fly with me. We need to talk."

Lee paused before a nod, and taking the proffered hand he stood. Rei smiled at him again, before turning back to face Kai, raising an eyebrow and asking a question in one. This new freedom of relationship status finally let him communicate to Kai openly.

Kai read the expression and felt awkward when he nodded. Rei was asking him permission to fly with Lee; but Kai was no-one he had to seek permission from, and neither was he someone that should be that close to Rei that Rei felt he 'had' to ask.

Watching the two take flight, Kai ignored the inquisitive stares of the other angels beside him, turning and launching himself in the opposite direction. His wings swept the air beneath as he flew, intent on expressing his own inner turmoil.

----------------------------------

"So…why are you here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, the terms we left under weren't exactly endearing. I mean Christ, if you were a chick I wouldn't get laid for a year cause by now every other chick would know what a dick I was."

"And you're getting laid now?"

"The point is that I was a jerk, not how my sex life is."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Fuck you Kai."

"You wish..."

Bryan glared softly at the teen, aware that even as Kai tried to insult him, there was no real malice behind anything he said. Watching the dark angel, he saw that Kai had a certain tense position hanging over him, his wings more twitchy then they had been on his first arrival. His eyes were shadowed with hidden conflicts, and he seemed to stare out over the horizon as if looking for something.

"So I figure I should say sorry."

"Hn. I thought it would be polite of me to come round to give you that opportunity. I know how much effort it takes to find someone and say those words out loud."

The lavender haired teen scowled. "You're just not going to make this easy are you?"

"I'm not easy."

"Yeah, I noticed," Bryan grumbled to himself, then blushed, aware of the power and ability Kai had to hear 'everything'.

Kai's exasperated smirk caught him off guard however, and brought a smile to his face.

"You know what they say Bryan, 'Take it easy. If it's easy take it twice.'"

"Is that an invitation?" the teens devilish smirk made Kai sigh again, regarding him with curiosity and fatigue.

"Bryan, don't you love Spencer?"

The question almost smacked the remaining mirth from the pale skinned face. Bryan's smirk dropped like a stone; softness crept into his eyes, and his voice came out low.

"Of course I care about Spencer. He and I have been together for a long time, and friends even longer. I would kill anyone who ever sought to hurt him. But…" the Lavender eyes bore traces of confusion and regret. "I feel what I feel. I have always accepted that what you feel should be expressed, one way or another. You bring out the most mischievous side of me I have ever seen, Kai. And I don't know how to deal with that. Sometimes I think I'm not meant to be with Spencer, that we were together as long as we needed to be, to look out for one another. Now, I feel like I've grown into a different person. I feel that he has too." He shrugged; a sad, resigned movement of his shoulders. "I think it is only time before we both choose to act on it."

Kai regarded him curiously. Bryan was openly admitting an obviously sensitive subject to Kai, someone he had barely met. His desire to do so surely stemmed from a need to make Kai see he wanted his friendship, and that he trusted him. The dark angel squared his shoulders as he stood, eyes now moving to scan the rooftop.

They were seated above The Thorn, it's rooftop bedecked with a few chairs and comfortable been bags, no doubt Bryans midnight retreat. Kai had been flying serenely over the store when he had seen the lavender haired teen basking in the afternoon sun.

As his eyes swept the roof, he noticed the guitar lying neglected in a corner, half sidled onto an old bean bag. Eying it critically, he walked over and picked it up.

Bryan, who had taken the movement as a dismissal of his confession, looked on with a slightly hurt expression he hurriedly tried to mask. When Kai picked up the guitar however, his eyes lit again, yet he did not speak. Sensing the others excitement, Kai turned to view Bryan, giving him a mischievous look of his own. Walking back over, he took up his seat again, resting the guitar in playing position on his lap. His fingers strummed the strings, and for the next few minutes, the only sound to be heard was of the dark angel tuning the old instrument. Finally satisfied, Kai granted Bryan one last, small, sad smile, before he picked up a tune.

It was light, somber, the tenors reaching Bryan even in the darkest depths of his mind. It broke through the silence and brought new life to the air. The sound of Kai's voice punctuated the tenor and Bryan found himself captivated.

"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you…  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in…"

He paused, his eyes becoming lost…

"All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin…"

Around him red light began to shimmer into life, the Phoenix called forth by the haunting melody. He radiated warmth while his soul exuded loss, confusion, and regret. His soft tenor reached a new depth, and power surged through his voice.

"Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me…

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you…  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh, I scream for you  
Come please… I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'… I'm fallin'

Hurry I'm fallin…"

The song ended softly, the vibration of the last string echoing through the air until silence fell once again. As it faded, so did Kai's burning light, the embers of the Phoenix dying down to nothingness. Without even realizing, Bryan found he had been half holding his breath, and exhaled quickly, struggling to bring oxygen back into his lungs, his mind falling all over itself to preserve such a precious song and moment.

Kai sat in the silence, his wings finally still, his eyes staring into nothingness and void of all emotion.

Almost afraid to end the tranquility that had fallen over the Phoenix, Bryan's voice came out in a whisper.

"Kai…where did you learn that?"

The teen stirred, life flooding back into the crimson orbs that turned to Bryan with mingled emotions.

"I…taught myself…with the help of a friend."

"And the song?"

"We made it."

Bryan whistled appreciatively, making Kai smirk faintly.

"So who were you singing it for then, Kon?"

The smile fell from Kai's face immediately, his eyes hardening to the point of diamonds. His voice came out cold and ruthless.

"I sing for no-one. Rei and I are not together, understood?"

The lavender haired teen threw his hands in the air to a defensive position, aware of the heat beginning to scald his skin as Kai glared at him.

"Sorry man, that's just not the word on the grape vine. Word spreads fast around us teens, and apparently, you and Kon are an item, you and he have…" his voice trailed off, leaving Kai to surmise that despite his desire for that night to be a secret, news, and the mark on Rei's neck, was fast becoming well known.

Growling to himself, he stood, and began to pace. Control of the situation was spiraling madly away from him, and all he could do was watch and make vain attempts to soften the damaging blow. What made everything worse was the fact that he still did not know in what light he regarded the innocent angel, which is why he was so against just 'jumping' into some relationship without any forethought. Did he love Rei or Tala? Did he want Rei or Tala?

"Kai?"

The dark angel paused in his movement, sparing his friend an agitated glance. Bryan did not waver in his question.

"You sang it for someone. May I ask who?"

At the question, images of brilliant blue eyes and fire red hair came unbidden to his mind, and which a lurch of his heart he remembered Tala in all his imperfect perfection. The sudden rush lowered his mask enough for Bryan to see the longing and regret, the insatiable need for this other angel.

Abruptly, Kai sat, and before he could even think it through, words had cascaded from his lips in a torrent of fresh, raw emotion.

"His name is Tala. He was my childhood friend, and, hopefully, is still my friend now. We grew up in the orphanage together. He…" Kai steeled himself to the truth. "He is the only angel I will ever openly confess to loving."

The light purple eyes regarded him half lidded. "So this is why you will not be with Rei."

Scarlet eyes rose to meet them. "Yes," he said simply. "Rei is something special, something pure and good…something I crave but for reasons even I don't know. But Tala…" the long sigh that followed expressed more than enough, to the point of Bryan being genuinely impressed that someone could cast such a spell over someone who was already spell binding.

"What does he look like, incase I ever have the privilege of meeting such an angel?"

Kai gave a sardonic smile, his eyes now twinkling as they remembered the fiery defiant nature of his red head.

"He's slightly shorter than I am, but not by much. He is slender, but defined. He could put you on your back in a heartbeat," Kai added, flashing the muscled teen a smirk, which Bryan returned. "He has pale ivory skin; flawless where mine is scarred. He has hair the colour of fire, and his eyes…" Kai exhaled softly, closing his own garnet orbs at the memory inside his mind. He continued, eyes closed, tone reverent.

"His eyes are fresh fallen snow…or the highest of tides…they can leave you breathless with a look…pulling the air from your lungs…they are crystalline…ice…" he opened his eyes, crimson orbs burning, "they are perfect cerulean."

The image of the angel now soaring through his mind made Bryan smile fondly at the blunette; the dark angel, in his mind, deeply smitten with this 'Tala'. He watched Kai, still lost in memory, when a thought occurred to him upon which he acted with gleeful, if not psychotic, enthusiasm.

"Kai, I know what we have to do."

Kai turned questioning eyes on him, curiosity spiked.

"Oh?"

"I'll tell Spencer when you tell Kon."

----------------------------------------

Their wing beats were the only sound made for almost twenty minutes. Having known each other since the first day they opened their eyes, both teens could time their own wings to the sound of the others.

Once they had left the boundaries of heaven, free to soar out over the vast horizon, Rei spoke, his voice warm and melodious.

"Lee…"

Amber eyes flicked to him momentarily, unable to hide their guilt.

"I want to know why it is that you keep…sabotaging me of late."

Lee nearly fell out of the air at the notion, his wing beat faltering badly so that he jarred a joint trying to stay aloft.

"Sabotage you?! Rei, never! I wouldn't do that! You know I love you like a brother!"

Golden eyes turned to him.

"Do you want me to be happy, Lee?"

His companion nodded rigorously, eyes belaying his sense of earnestness. Rei could feel the emotions radiating off the young man in waves; confusion, sorrow, regret, sadness, but more than anything, love & loyalty. Lee did not intentionally want to hurt him, he was just confused how he was supposed to go about things.

"Of course I want you to be happy Rei! Ever since your parents," he paused a second, wincing and shooting his fellow neko an apologetic look, "I've been afraid you'd never be happy again. You locked yourself into this tight little ball and never let anyone know how you thought or felt. I was scared for you."

Rei nodded his understanding. He had known his childhood friends had been worried for him for some time. Due to them being so close to him, having known his family, his parents, he had found it difficult to confide in any of them as they all had their own opinions, and their own grief counseling methods. Being able to confide in Kai had been an unburdening of his soul.

"I know Lee. And I also want to say I'm sorry for not confiding in you; I know how much it hurt you." Lee looked away, trying to hide the truth of the words, before returning his gaze to his friends. "But that doesn't mean I don't still love you just as the brother you are to me. And if you want me to be happy, you should be able to see how happy Kai makes me."

At the mention of the dark angel's name, amber eyes narrowed into slits, and Lee turned to face his friend, easily avoiding a wisp of cloud in the process.

"How on earth can 'he' make you happy?! He's part demon Rei! Something never even before heard of, and something of which we have been 'taught' to despise. Why should I trust him?"

Rei shook his head sadly, smiling. "I'm not asking you to trust _him_, I'm asking you to trust _me_. And he is not only part demon, he is part _angel_ too."

Lee sighed in exasperation. "And why do you trust him Rei?"

Another smile, warm and brilliant and exposing his canine teeth. "Because he trusts me. He has done much to gain my confidence."

"And why do you love him?"

The smile faltered as Rei thought best how to answer that question. He did not want to upset Lee by keeping things from him, but at the same time he knew he would upset him by telling him all about his love for Kai. Lee was no fool, he could see that Rei was falling for this dark rogue, and falling hard. Kai was just so different from everyone else; he wasn't another angel, he was something else.

"I love him because he is different."

"Yeah, well I don't like different."

"Says the pot calling the kettle black."

Lee graced his friend with a slightly amused smile, before he sighed. "Ok, fine. If you trust him, I trust 'you', and if you love him, and he hurts you, so help me God…"

Rei laughed. "Yeah yeah, you'll grind his bones and pickle his spleen. I got it."

Lee managed a laugh at this too, pretending not to enjoy the idea of pickling Kai's spleen for fun. Rei, catching the devious light in the others eyes, playfully punched the boy in the shoulder. Lee swerved through the air slightly, banking his wings until they both could fly tip to tip. Giving Rei a feral smirk, Lee dove down, bursting through cloud to vanish beneath it. Rei, giving into childish pleasures, plummeted after him.

-------------------------------

So that everyone knows (and since few people read the 'beginning' remarks of the author) I want everyone to know that I have nearly completed this story. I have promised myself that no matter what, it will be completed, and I can almost guarantee that the last chapter will be posted before July next year. I need this fic to be finished soon; it is something I have carried around for so long I need to know I can finish it.

So, once again, I thank everyone for their patience and their kind reviews – they seriously help me and motivate me.

Ciao

NC


	22. Darkness Within

Hey guys. Back again. I've been re-reading over my last stuff to think about how I should go about finishing this story. Seems I have more left to tell of the story than I thought.

But on with the chapter. Here we finally see what being half demon can do to an angel. Many thanks to all those who reviewed, they help keep me going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I write for the soul purpose to entertain and do not profit from anything I write. Yet.

-------------------------------

Chapter 22 – The Darkness Within

-------------------------------

The red head was staring at him with a betrayed look on his face, his crystal blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears of repressed pain. Agony enveloped his entire aura as he valiantly tried to face him.

"Tala…I…"

"How could you?" the voice came out in a whisper, a tortured strain that barely made it to his ears through the air. The sound made his insides clench unbearably, and it was as though his heart was tearing in two at the sight of his wolf, so broken and beaten.

Because of him…

His voice faltered; his own fire eyes dull, swallowed beneath his guilt. What made it worse was that he had no answer; none that would satisfy his angel, none that would explain why he had done it when he himself still didn't know.

"I'm sorry Tala…I didn't mean for it to happen…"

A lone tear that had escaped cerulean eyes suddenly turned to ice on the pale cheek. The eyes narrowed into cold slivers of liquid nitrogen, and Kai felt the warmth leave him as the air around him turned to frost. His own Phoenix could not stand the chill born from the pain of this angel, and fled from his side.

"You didn't mean for it to happen? That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard Hiwatari! You can go and fuck yourself for all I care!"

Fear gripped him as he reached for the spinning angel. "Tala, please, I love you!"

_SLAP_

The hand that connected with his cheek left a ringing sound in the frigid air, and his face was the only thing that showed any warmth as it burned with the wolf's hand print.

"How could I ever love a traitorous 'demon' like you?"

As though cut down with a mighty sword, Kai felt his heart rent in two as he watched his angel turn, and soar into the air, leaving him.

"Tala…"

The dark angel bolted upright from his bed, heart racing, sweat beading down his face and over his bare chest. As if on instinct, light spilled forth as a hovering, glowing orb of fire appeared above his head, casting shadows around the room but shedding light on his current situation.

His eyes flew around the room as if hoping to see the flash of red hair, but finally, he was forced to admit that what he had just experienced was one of the worst nightmares he had ever had. The thought of losing Tala…

His throat seemed to close on him, emotion burning in his chest, and hurriedly, he leapt from the bed and strode to the balcony door, throwing it open to escape into the cleansing cool air of the night. Breathing deeply, he inhaled as much of it as he could, trying to purge the burning feeling of guilt and shame that ate him away inside.

Kai was not one to feel these emotions. Never had he felt guilty for anything he had ever done, for he had long ago accepted the fact he had been born what he was and could do nothing to change it, no matter how often other angels tried to make him think otherwise. Shame was once again something that had rarely interrupted his life, for what did he have to be ashamed of? His actions over the years he had done to keep himself or the wolf alive and unscathed. He had fought with honor each and every time, no matter how cowardice the attack.

Why then, did he feel guilt and shame over what he was doing now?

It had to be Rei. More specifically, it had to be himself and Rei, or the mess he had gotten himself and Rei into.

He groaned at his disjointed mental pattern.

Emotions had always been his weakest point, the smallest affecting him so profoundly sometimes that it made it better if he just locked them all away, storing them in the darkest recesses of his mind where silly prying neko-jins couldn't find them!

The night air seemed to beckon him to ride it, and without even considering his state of dress, he found himself spreading his wings, and launching himself from the balcony. Behind him, he sensed his fiery ball of light extinguish itself, the energy returning to its master.

----------------------------

He had sat and watched as the sun light faded into nothingness, leaving a subdued hue of red and gold along the horizon. Rei had tilted his head back to watch as the dark blue blanketed itself over the sky. Stars twinkled into life almost instantly, bright bursts of light that lit the sky like diamonds in the rough.

Now the rooftop was silent. Idly, his fingers played with his talisman, making it dance from one finger to the other, down the line, before he made it flip and slide it's way back to rest between fore finger and thumb.

The night sky was flecked with stars, and he let his eyes dance lazily from one to the other, scarcely able to conceive of the inevitable beauty in such a vast universe. Had God thought of every rock, tree and animal that graced this earth? Had he lovingly created every angel, demon and human with the intent that they would have a purpose?

And what of God?

Surely, one being could not create something so extensive in its magnificence. And what if God…was a Goddess? What if there was more than one God? He knew of the arch angels, new from history tales told by angel elders that there had been a time they had walked among normal angels like brothers.  
And the Talismans…

His talisman…

With a strained look, he tried to survey the object in his hand as being something he should love, and care for. After many long minutes, he came to the sad conclusion that though he tried to see it in a loving light, he just couldn't.  
Too much blood had been shed over something so small, and he had lost something so precious to get it. How could he love it?

In his hand, the bit seemed to glow in reassurance, and he let out an exasperated sigh.  
One day he would grow to love it.  
One day…

Eyes returning to the sky, Rei nearly fell from his perch at the sight he met. Blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes furiously, he looked again, only to see the same taunting vision.

Through the night sky, almost unnoticeable thanks to his midnight black wings, Kai soared, clothed in nothing more than a loose pair of black sweat pants.

As he dipped and dived, Rei's eyes hungrily watched those pants slide lower on those ivory hips, before roaming over the naked sculpted torso.

Was he dreaming? This was one of those absolutely perfect dreams that you wake up from and wish you hadn't, concussing yourself back into sleep in the hopes it would return.

The warmth of the talisman flowed up his arm, however, reminding him he wasn't sleeping, and that this sight was beautifully real. Standing from his alcove on the roof, Rei made to call out to his lover when he realized something.

Kai was not just flying by.

Kai was going somewhere.

Curiosity made him wonder where he would be going at such an hour, half naked and obviously so intent on his destination he was yet to notice Rei's staring. That was before cold suspicion flared inside his chest, and jealousy made his golden eyes take on an almost rusty hue.

Where was Kai going dressed like that and at this hour?

A growl escaped his throat as his eyes slit predatorily. Kai was 'his'. He was Kai's.

Opening his wings, he summoned Drigger to aid his path; the perfect hunter, in perfect silence. His wings made the barest whisper on the wind, as he glided along silently after the dark angel, his eyes never straying from the pale body flitting through the air.

-------------------------

He had thought he could make it; thought that he had plenty of time, which was true.

It was a crystal clear night, so no rain to stop his tracks this time.

He had fled the sanctity of his own room, lifted into the air to taste the joyous freedom… to have it cruelly snatched away as he sensed the other follow him. His wings slowed to a rhythmic and languid beat, his eyes shadowed with sadness as yet again, he was denied returning to the wolf.

He could not, despite his more often than not cold heart, go to see Tala knowing that Rei pursued him (not only romantically but literally). It would, undoubtedly, crush the teen to see Tala, and Tala himself would not be thrilled at the sight of his 'new lover'.

For the first time in his life, Kai felt depression settle on his shoulders like a dead weight. He had never had so many problems with which he found it difficult to deal with, and now he was overcome by them.

Weak.

That was how he felt. Pitifully weak and resenting the hand the world had dealt him yet again. God was cruel; the fates were cruel; life was even crueler.

Reaching the final building that bordered heavens capital from more open skies, Kai came to land on it's ledge, before taking a seat to stare out over the dark horizon. Idly, he wondered if Rei would come and sit with him. He couldn't blame Rei for being curious as to where he was going, especially dressed the way he was this late at night. Why the neko had been up on the roof in the first place was also an interesting question. Reaching for Dranzers power, he felt certain that Drigger was what was aiding Rei in his stealth. If Kai himself hadn't been cocooned in Dranzers power against the cold air, he might never have noticed the Tiger stalking him as prey.

Changing his position, Kai shifted his gaze from the horizon as he lay back to stare at the stars, his wings pillowing themselves beneath him. He knew this position wouldn't last long; laying on your wings for long periods of time was about as fun as kneeling on your legs for three hours. You cut off blood supply, and then theirs the pins and needles in a flesh space of 2.5 meters.

Laying there in the silence, he sensed Rei's cat like eyes watching him through the darkness, keeping his distance rather than joining his 'boyfriend'. Crimson eyes widened slightly at the memory of how he had treated the neko the last time Rei had followed him through the night, and wondered why he wasn't as disappointed now. Maybe because he was actually doing something 'wrong', or maybe because Rei's appearance had not been intentional, more coincidental.

"Rei."

The call went up, breaking the silence of the night before it fell back into it's usual reverie, Rei sinking lower in his hiding spot at his summons. Fear had suddenly gripped him as he himself had a flash back to Kai's disappointed attitude the previous time he had flown out after him. Maybe he could pretend he wasn't here and escape the Phoenix's wrath? But didn't he have a right to be curious of where 'his' boyfriend was flying off too in the middle of the night? Righteous anger flared in his chest, and he stood, deciding 'to hell with it'. Leaping lightly from his roof top, he landed just as gracefully on Kai's, no longer masking his tread or the rustle of his feathers.

"Evening Kai."

His voice was tense when he hadn't meant it to be, and his eyes were narrowed as he approached the dark angel, laid out so temptingly before him. His anger and tension fled him, however, when he took in the teen's vacant face, and hollow somber eyes. Said eyes flicked to him momentarily, and surprises never ceased when Kai offered him a soft smile. Stunned, Rei sat abruptly, landing next to Kai if not almost on top of him.

"Kai, are you alright?"

Pausing, Kai's eyes flicked to Rei once more, before forcing himself to reply. "Hn."

Rei struggled with his inner need to nurture, knowing that an angel as strong and stubborn as Kai would only scorn such help. "Are you sure? You look…well, lost."

Inside him, a storm was raging. He felt exactly as the neko described; lost and confused. But he still did not need anyone's help, nor did he want it. No-one 'could' help him in the situation he was in, and confessing anything to Rei would simply burn the many bridges that were built around him at this point. Yes, he missed Tala; yes, he was 'aching' on the inside to see him again….but even Rei's presence right next to him was enough to calm his tortured soul, and he felt almost relieved to have him nearby. Despite his confusion, he knew that when around Rei he was calmer, more focused. Rei's innocence almost cleansed him, and he felt a rush of warmth toward the teen who now sat watching him with open and honest concern.

Rei stared at him, his eyes and body language belying his emotions of utter concern for his 'boyfriend'.

"Kai, please, I want you to hear me out on this one. I know you don't warm up to everyone; I know that the idea of having to get close to people disturbs and probably scares you. I know that heaven is a hard place to live in, despite the virtuous claims, but I also know…" he looked into Kai eyes, gold shimmering against crimson, "that I would do anything to make you feel welcome, to make you feel safe and to be happy. I love you Kai…" he whispered.

Kai felt like his heart was being held in a vice of demon claws, the pain almost physical enough to make him wince at the confession.

Rei loved him; had admitted so openly, and Kai sensed that now the neko wanted to hear his sentiments returned.

But did Kai love him?

Confusion consumed him. His emotions raged for the first time in his entire life, and he allowed them free reign, taking and absorbing each one in its entirety.

He felt sorrow at the loss of his wolf; anger that he was so uncertain and powerless when he had spent his life trying to be the opposite. He felt hope that this place would be his new home, and that these angels would be his 'friends', yet he also felt sure that he could never trust anyone but Tala. He found his thoughts turning to Rei, and he couldn't help turning to stare at the neko as he thought of him. The ebony bangs fell over those golden eyes that spoke volumes to him; love, compassion, trust, desire…and a small hint of fear.

Kai felt for Rei something he had never felt for anyone. In Rei, he saw the perfect angel; kind, compassionate, trust worthy, loyal and honour bound. Rei told no lies, and spoke only the truth when in his presence. He had never spoken ill of him, never shown him any sign of malice; only ever loyal devotion and love. Rei was perfect in his own right, and had made Kai feel a better person by just being near him.

In this, Kai realized, yes, he did love Rei.

He couldn't say it compared to the utter feeling of bliss when he thought of Tala, but Rei brought on a natural feeling of security and comfort, of trust and hope and pure, innocent love. The strong angel that stood beside a mighty Tiger flashed in his mind, and he felt a swell of protective love form in his chest like a bubble, Dranzers talisman warming him all through.

"Do you love me Kai?" Rei said softly, staring at the dark angel with unwavering affection.

He did love Rei; that he couldn't deny, but was it the same love?

He swallowed the uncertainty in his throat, and tried not to feel immeasurable guilt as an image of his red head flashed through his mind as he spoke.

"Yes."

Those golden eyes shone in delight, having almost expected a 'no' so the dark angel could remain elusive. But Kai was staring at him, honesty in his eyes at the confession, and Rei felt his heart soaring higher than any angels wings had ever taken them. Without thinking, he fell forward, wrapping his arms around the strong waist, and burying his face in crook of the elders neck.

He felt Kai's body stiffen, before, surprisingly, he felt an arm drape itself over his back, a hand lightly rubbing the nape of his neck as the dark angel forced himself to relax.

They stayed like that late into the night, Rei finally falling into a deep sleep, the silence broken only by the sounds of soft purring, and tears falling near soundlessly to the concrete.

-------------------------------------------

His boredom was almost crippling. Never in his life had he experienced such misery at the hands of his own thoughts and emotions. When he had walked through the school buildings doors, he had been moderately pleased that at least here, he could throw himself into his studies, and not have to think about his wreck of a personal life. Now, with the work being so tedious, his mind couldn't help but delve over every individual problem, dwell on the finer points of sorrow, and bask in the utter depressive sadness that left him tense and withdrawn.

Of course, no-one really noticed.

Beside him, Rei walked on, clasping his hand tightly and oblivious to the fact that his mere touch was enough to make Kai's stomach twist itself into a variety of shapes and sizes.

After confessing his affection last night, Rei had kept as close as humanly possible to Kai all day, more often than not trying to hold his hand.

Kai, since his admission, had done nothing but feel guilt, regret and tense anxiety.

Now, more than ever, he was convinced that he wanted Tala in his life; wanted him to be 'the one'. When he had told Rei he 'loved' him, surely he had meant in a plutonic sense? In the fact that he cared for Rei deeply, but that was all? Wasn't it?

Strolling down the hallway, many angels were staring at the neko-jin as though he were incredibly unhinged, and obviously deranged. Rei however, his hand locked securely with the dark angels, felt nothing but raw happiness, too content to even notice that people were staring at them.

Tyson and Max just continued on as normal; still the rowdy, rambunctious boys who didn't care so long as their friend was happy. As the cafeteria came into sight, Tyson let out a happy exclamation, and bounded off down the hall, followed just as closely by Max and Kenny. Rei, smiling, gave Kai a playful smirk and jogged after them.

"I'll get you a tray ne?" Rei called, glancing over his shoulder.

The dark angel could only nod, pausing as he watched the young teen vanish through the double doors into the noise.

Needing a break, Kai stepped back to lean against the wall, and take a deep breath. Taking control of his mind, he carefully and purposefully sealed away every emotion that was troubling him, until he was left with only his aggravation and anger.

For this, he needed some form of an outlet. Carrying around too much repressed anger could make you sick (Kai knew that from experience), and could be unintentionally redirected at undeserving targets. Sighing to himself, he pushed back against the wall and walked through the swinging doors.

As per usual, the sound in the room died to nothingness upon his entry, and he quickly scanned to find the others seated in the middle of the room, sharing a table with the 'White Tigers', as they nicknamed themselves. Swiftly, Kai moved to the table, avoiding any and all angry stares. Around his neck, he felt the familiar glow of Dranzer trying to comfort him.

"I thought we made it clear you weren't welcome in here, thief!"

In the silence, the voice echoed through the cavernous room, and Kai actually stopped, sighed, and turned to face the trouble maker.

"I thought I made it clear I don't give a shit about whatever it is that your two brain cells conjure up."

Johnny growled his annoyance, wings rising up into a fighter's stance.

"You think that just 'cause you're a guardian you're top dog; well I got news for you 'freak', you're nothing but some upstart who's managed to steal one of 'our' talismans. We'd take it back from you if it was a fair fight, but who's got the strength to go up against the Phoenix?"

There were murmurs and mutters of agreement, some angels standing up behind Johnny to back up his words, while some looked troubled, disgusted that he would disrespect the choice of the Phoenix and the new Guardian.

Kai, however, allowed a smirk to steal over his face, his eyes flashing in the light and taking on a predatory glaze. The fire in his eyes smoldered like coals, and he felt sheer relief. Here was his outlet.

"If you think you've got the balls to take the Phoenix from me, then go ahead."

More muttering broke out, staring at the dark angel in disbelief.

"Didn't you just hear me? Or do your horns grow in your ears? No-one can defeat the Phoenix!"

Kai rolled his eyes, already annoyed. Next to Johnny, Dunga stood from his seat, muscles tensed, chiseled man boobies standing at least several centimeters out in front of him.

"I don't mean fighting the Phoenix you twit, I mean fighting 'me'." Reaching for the Talisman around his neck, Kai slipped it up and over his head, holding it up in mid air so that everyone could see it shine. The soft, almost indiscernible song lilted through the air, drawing the attention of all those present.

With that, Kai pulled his hand away, leaving the Talisman to hover in mid air, the Phoenix surrounding itself with a protective layer of glowing fire through which no angels hand would ever penetrate.

Though he still felt the call of the bird on his soul, he no longer felt the wings around him like a feathery blanket of protection. This would be his fight.

Ruffling his dark feathers, Kai smirked again, now squaring himself off to face the red head. "Feel better now?"

Johnny smirked, stepping from around the table and removing the vest that covered his singlet shirt. His confidence tripled at the notion that the Phoenix no longer resided with it's master; he saw no difficulty in taking this usurper down.

"Much better."

Kai growled. "Well I'd enjoy it, because it's the last time you'll be feeling anything other than agony for a 'very' long time."

The coldness that seeped through his voice made Johnny pause, his eyes narrowing and watching the teen as he took up an intimidating fighter's stance, his huge black wings raised and ready. Behind him, Rei stood, looking ready to join the fray, but Kai deflected him with a raised hand.

"This is my fight, Kon," he said softly, so that only the neko-jin could hear him.

Johnny didn't hesitate. Lunging forward, he used his wings to glide in hard and fast. His fist back, he went to swing as he soared over the tables, students ducking and lunging to get out of the way of this brawl.

Seconds from being struck, Kai lifted his eyes to the red head, and raised his hand. In the seconds it took for Johnny to try and swing, Kai seized his fist with his own two hands, and spun. Using the momentum that the red head himself had created, he wrenched the teen over his shoulder, slamming him directly into the floor behind him.

The impact echoed around the hall, and angels everywhere winced, eyes wide as they stared at the now unconscious red head lying on the floor, blood trickling from his nose, his wings a tangle of disarrayed feathers.

Staring at the lifeless body, Kai disinterestedly dropped the hand he held. Behind him, he heard Dunga roar in anger, and leap onto his empty table.

Kai turned, still as unimpressed as ever. "Got something else you wanted to say, pretty boy?"

Rei's eyes widened at the lack luster tone of his lover, at the indifferent way he had destroyed the red headed angel and left him bleeding on the floor. The dark angel was standing there, his Talisman burning away to his left, and his eyes burning with a hunger for blood that chilled the ebony haired teen to his core.

Dunga, however, disregarded the burning hunger, the smoldering eyes. He leapt from the table and strode toward the dark 'demon', fists balled and muscles clenching through his arms.

"Finally! Proof! Where John lies he is proof that you are nothing more than a heartless demon; a cold, cruel asshole that doesn't deserve to 'exist'!"

"Yet the alternative is to sit back and let him try to inflict his own form of damage? You're nothing but a hypocrite!" Kai snarled back.

As Rei watched the teen, he had to double take as he beheld his eyes. Feeling his throat go dry, Rei tried to speak, to reach out to Kai and stop him, but he couldn't move. Those eyes had him pinned in fear, and they weren't even being directed at him. Their normal garnet coloring was changing, fading to grey, and finally, to coal black.

Dunga, in his rage, didn't seem to notice the dark angel's eyes, slowly fading to a black deeper than any other in the room, as though being swallowed into the pits of hell. He strode forward, more intent on causing as much damage as possible to the teen before any teachers showed up to ruin the moment. Other angels, however, watched the red eyes turn soulless, and started to cry out in surprise and fear.

Kai didn't notice. All he could hear was this strange ringing in his ears, so unlike the Phoenix's symphony that it irked him; increased his level of anger and irritation. He felt his anger doubling within him, and struggled to control it, to stop from lashing out.

He felt he could destroy this place, these angels, and the idea was becoming more and more tantalizing the longer Dunga provoked him. His vision narrowed, the world shimmering in his own fiery gaze. He felt his fingers itching, but didn't bother to look down.

Behind him, he heard his young lover gasp in fear, but again, he took no notice.

There was only the ringing in his ears and the echoes of insults…of hate…

A growl escaped his throat, so feral it sounded animal. Dunga, now losing all sensibility in the wake of a fight, roared back, starting to run.

Kai's coal black eyes narrowed with every step that brought the blonde closer, measuring the distance and calculating the force of his hit. Where Dunga had strength, Kai had speed and raw power.

When Dunga was a meter away, Kai launched himself forward to engage, catching the teen completely off guard. The blonde swung his ham of a fist forward, but Kai watched it as though he was moving in slow motion. He blocked the hit easily, and threw a powerful punch that hit the angel square in the chest, sending his body flying backward to crash against a nearby table.

Dunga would have cried allowed in pain, if the air he breathed had not been crushed from his lungs at the force of the strike. Still, he stood again, heaving in ragged breaths, his eyes conveying his rage.

Kai smirked, a cold twisting of his lips that increased the feral appearance. As Dunga charged again, he felt something darker come to the fore in his mind, and he allowed this notion complete control as he watched himself swipe at the blonde. Once, twice, three times, and Dunga fell back, howling in pain.

The blunette blinked down at the teen, for one moment feeling utterly perplexed by the blondes apparent agony, for he was certain he hadn't even felt his hands touch him.

That was until the blood seeped from between the teens tightly clenched hands, to run in rivulets across the floor, making students scream in horror and run from the room.

Kai watched the small red rivers, and with a rush, reality crashed back down on him, allowing him to see the deep crimson and hear the teen's labored breathing. The ringing in his ears had stopped, and now he heard everything; the screams of panic that were ripping apart the former silence and anticipation of a fight, the gasping sounds of the blonde as he struggled not to succumb to the blackness around his vision, the frightened, frantic breaths of his friends that stood behind him, un-accepting of what he had done.

Yet still his fingers itched.

Finally taking the time to look down, Kai raised his hands before him, staring at the tendrils of blood running toward his wrists, the small tears of flesh hanging from the vivid black claws that had grown from beneath his own nails.

Fear enveloped him, forcing his breathing to accelerate; forcing his mind to understand the awful truth of the vicious ebony claws that grew from his own hands.

His demon heritage, finally in full view.

Though covered in blood, Kai could not stand the sight of them, and brought his hands down quickly, seeking anything else to turn his gaze to. Immediately, his hands stopped itching, yet the blunette was too afraid to look again for fear he would see the same ferocious fingers he wished he did not own.

Glancing up, Kai held out his hand for the Talisman, and his Phoenix shot toward him at blinding speeds to rest comfortably in his hand. Immediately her song intensified as she sensed the turmoil going on inside her young masters' mind. Hurriedly, he slipped the chain around his neck, as he heard teachers storming through the double doors around the room, trying to push past the onslaught of terrified teenagers.

Dropping to his knees, Kai pulled the barely conscious and bloodied teen before him.

Behind him, he finally felt Rei approach, his fear, paramount over all other emotions, radiating from him. Kai dismissed this, and looked back at them, seeing Tyson and Max there also.

"Help me," he stressed, and Tyson immediately stepped forward at the words. After all, this was Kai, who would rather chew off his own toes than admit he needed help.

Hoping they got the idea, the dark angel turned his eyes back to the teen, who had now officially blacked out from shock. Moving the limp hands aside, Kai was able to fully digest the strength of his attack.

Across the boys chest were two clean swipes, forming a morbid 'x' from shoulder to hip each side. The blood running from them was slowing, but the wounds themselves were turning black around the edges, evidence of potent demon claw.

"No…" Kai whispered, hurriedly ripping away the remaining material on the boys chest, and laying his hands in the centre, over the meeting lines of the wounds.

He called for his Phoenix, begged it to help him and save this boy from infection. Her call was instantaneous, and Kai felt it go out to the others in turn, the Talismans of Drigger, Dragoon and Draciel burning against their masters in response.

Beneath the hands of the Phoenix, golden light began to flow into the gaping injury, forcing the blackness to retrace itself. The light let Kai reach out to Dunga, let him sense as the others breathing was brought under control, as the heart beat, once beating rapidly and out of sync, became slow and natural.

The wound tried to re-seal itself, tried to move together in perfect union, but Kai felt a block, and realized in dismay that he was not yet strong enough to complete the task on his own. At his self doubt and fear, the wound began to re-open, feeding on the negative thoughts being manifested by the healer. At the sight, Kai's fears only doubled, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, then another. Power swept down his arms and into his hands, and he felt the strength of Dragoon and Draciel as they embraced Dranzer, and guided the wound together, completely removing the signs of infection. With the final hand, placed on his head, the wound seamed itself together as though stitched, and vanished entirely.

As the hands pulled away from him, he felt the power receding, and tried to cling to this pure and perfect feeling of having done something right. His heart was torn at the idea he had something dark festering inside of him, and he didn't want to relinquish this beautiful and harmonious feeling of power to return to his gut wrenching fear and anger.

Yet finally, he was forced to surrender what remained in his mind and body, and face harsh reality.

Starting with:

"You're finished this time, Hiwatari."

Raising his eyes, now burning with distaste and regret, Kai beheld the hate filled gaze of Kimura standing over him. Behind him, Ms. Takahashi and Nic gazed down at him with something more akin to shock and awe.

With Dunga beginning to stir himself back into consciousness, and a red head meters behind him still concussed, Kai swallowed the fear that this boring day had just lurched dangerously out of his control.

---------

"No! Dickinson, this is unacceptable! Look at what he did! It's proof; he is spawned by the devil!"

"I see no mark on that boys body to suggest 'anything' happened!"

"We were there, we saw it!"

"I was under the impression that you arrived 'after' the fight, is that not correct?!"

Kimura stopped, seething, afraid that another outburst towards an angel of such high ranking authority would cost him his own rank. Forcing a measure of calm and control into his voice, he continued, albeit with an ugly twitch occurring over his right eye.

"Dickinson, with all due respect, the countless eye witnesses state that Hiwatari 'swung' at Dunga and left great claw marks all over his chest, which proceeded to bleed and turn black. This explains the blood on the floor, and the blood on Hiwatari's hands. Not to mention, McGregor is still in the hospital emergency section having an urgent healing session on his head, due to that demon giving him a massive concussion! Now, please, explain to me why we should even let that abomination stay in heaven, let alone in this school?"

The BBA chairman stared the teacher down with wrath in his eyes, but secretly, he was just as unsure as they were. If it weren't for the choice of the Phoenix, and the fact it now resided on the astral plane with them, he would have deemed Kai unfit to carry on in this area, and undoubtedly had him sent back to the orphanage.

Kai had demonstrated the one thing Stanley was afraid even existed in the teen; the blood lust of his warlock/demon heritage. From the accounts told to him, Kai had been as swift in his attack as Voltaire would have been, and the venomous claws exclusive to his lineage had proved potent enough to erase all memory of the assault from Dunga's mind.

Yet in the other room the blonde sat, completely unharmed, if not a bit dazed. And in the chair opposite him…

Kai's mask of indifference had not shifted since the incident, yet the elderly angel knew that it would not, even if the blunette was screaming for deliverance on the inside. It was how he had grown up; it was all he knew. The only reason Kai had ever struck another angel, in his whole life, had been out of self defense, or the defense of others. A lifetime of taunts and accusations, of hate and distrust had no doubt warped the young teens mind beyond repair, yet he still only ever struck another when defending himself.

Therefore, Kai's reaction could be quite justified. The puzzling notion was, how had the demon heritage escaped his attention until now? How had his dark other half hidden it's presence? A demons powers or presence could always be sensed unless…

Kimura was puzzled by the sudden widening of the eyes, and the dawning of comprehension that followed in the old angel, yet he would be as unenlightened as he ever was to the reason.

"Kai's retaliation and subsequent attack was unquestionably done out of self defense. I have researched the lad's entire history, and not once during his life has he ever inflicted any damage towards an angel that was not done in self defense. Also, Kai's sincere attempt to heal Dunga of his affliction demonstrates that he was regretful, and never meant to do such harm as that.

I believe your single minded position towards Kai has infected the minds of your more…treasured…students, and they have taken it upon themselves to make Kai feel just as out of place as he always has. He came here to try and make a new home for himself…"

The Chairman stepped forward, toward Kimura, radiating strength, anger and authority.

"And all you have done is bring him down from every level. You disgust me, as an angel, Kimura, and should I hear of you so much as disrespecting Kai in your classrooms, I will have your rank revoked, and you will be stripped of all rights and privileges you have. And if you think I'm bluffing, just try me," the elderly angel sneered, appearing every bit the strong leader he was.

Turning on his heal, he raised his wings high and walked straight from the room, trying his best to ignore Nic's positively beaming face as he grinned tauntingly as his fellow educator. He felt Kimura deflating behind him, but didn't spare the arrogant angel another glance as he slammed the door in his wake.

----------------------

The journey back to the mansion in the middle of the city was torture for Kai. Every angel that had a set of ears had heard how he had tried to disembowel a teen in the school cafeteria; many speculating that his demon nature had finally taken hold and he'd been of the mind to feast on entrails and prove his dominance. When this news reached his ears, he nearly laughed aloud in disbelief.

The animosity hung heavily in the air as they flew, and several times Kai thought he saw angels gathering together in groups, stones ready to be thrown and knives ready to flash through the air. Dranzer hung once again around his neck, and her ceaseless comfort and protection was a welcome relief from the waves of hate being directed toward him. Through Danzer, Kai could sense every emotion that came toward him or near him, and he felt he might just be sick from all this anger.

When they reached the BBA, Dickinson had only to hold open the door and Kai disappeared inside, eager to escape the ceaseless barrage of negativity. He was not to be left alone, however, as he felt the old angel at his back again, walking with him to the private area of the mansion reserved for the Guardians. He could sense questions hovering around the mentor, yet nothing else came to him. He couldn't help be surprised that this old angel could so efficiently hide his emotions from the Phoenix.

"Please Kai," Dickinson spoke up, startling him slightly, "don't be so astounded as to my abilities. I have had a lot more experience than you, and it is my job to detect the power and emotions in others."

Well, that certainly deflated Kai's ego, making him realize that though the visual of his emotions was inaccessible, the waves of power that radiated off him no doubt gave him away. The thought irked him, and he resolved that it would be something he would have to remedy.

Once in the sanctity of the open living room, the blunette felt he could at last relax, and he allowed the mask to fall from his eyes and face as he collapsed into one of the brilliant blue chairs. Even with his eyes closed though, he knew he was still being watched, and with a sigh, he opened his eyes and looked toward his mentor.

The aura surrounding the elderly angel was one of compassion and understanding, yet his eyes seemed straight to the point, and were leaving no room for falsities and lies. Kai knew he was going to ask questions, and he also knew he was going to have to answer every single one honestly.

"Kai," a pause, Mr. Dickinson seeming to consider his words very carefully before continuing, "I need to know… when your 17th birthday is."

The question was definitely not something Kai had expected, yet it was also something he had no qualms with answering.

Raising one eyebrow, he replied smoothly "The thirteenth."

Those white eyebrows could not have stretched farther up that head if they tried, but Mr. Dickinson didn't seem to care. His astonishment was well displayed yet Kai could not understand what was driving it. So his birthday was coming up, big deal. It would, undoubtedly, be a non-event, just like every other year that had gone by in his life.

"Kai," Stanley finally managed, "are you telling me that the 13th of this month, a Friday no less, is your birthday? The day you come of age?"

Confusion settled in the garnet orbs. "Come of age? I thought when I turned eighteen I came of age, not seventeen."

Mr. Dickinson waved off his confusion. "Yes yes, but you are not all angel are you? As today so obviously displayed. No Kai, what I mean is that when a demon comes of age, they are seventeen. You see, angels can spend their whole lives training and preparing themselves for combat or war against a demon, and when they come of age at eighteen, their skills become finely honed, and they reach their ultimate in power. Correct?"

Kai nodded, eager to know what this had to do with him.

"However, since a demon only comes into his full strength at his seventeenth birthday, he can only train in the basics up until that time. Once they are of age, their claws grow, their venom begins to spike, and they reach their full potential. The year spent leading up to their eighteenth birthday is then used to perfect every one of their new abilities or strengths. Do you understand?"

The Phoenix guardian was not only following Mr. Dickinson's train of thought, he was barreling on ahead of it at full speed.

"So, since I'm turning seventeen soon…I'm coming into my demon powers?"

The graying angel nodded sadly, almost depressed to hear Kai state exactly what he was fearing. "When you turn seventeen, by the looks of it, you shall be capable of great feats of strength, and have access to a variety of new weapons angels will never have. You will be stronger than your friends, Kai, and not only in the one sense. You still have Dranzer ~"

"Who I wouldn't trade the world for," Kai stated angrily, clutching Dranzer in his fist. "She is mine and I am hers. I don't care about the demon lineage and crap that runs through me. Just because it's in my blood doesn't mean it's in my mind and my soul. I choose who I want to be."

The smile that broke out over the other angels face was near hysterical with relief. These were the very words he needed to hear from Kai to know he was going to stay true to the right path. With the positive influences all around him, and in this environment, Kai could overcome any demonic inclination that came into his mind. He could choose to ignore his other half; he could choose to fight the right fight.

"I am so proud to hear you say that, Kai. You make the Phoenix proud this day by stating your devotion. I knew she would make a sound choice."

In his hand the Talisman glowed, and he couldn't help but smile despite himself. The words were reassuring, knowing that Dranzer had chosen him, and thus would never leave him. Another thought occurred to him however, and his curiosity got the better of him.

"Sir…" Eyes snapped to him, giving him their fullest attention. "If my demon heritage is coming to power now, doesn't this also mean, next year, I will come into power again? Doesn't this make me…twice as powerful?"

The old angel nodded sagely. "Yes Kai, you will be a powerful angel, that much is sure. With the right guidance…their will be nothing you can not do. You will lead the armies in your wake, and they will honour and respect you for your power, your discipline and skill."

The words, though encouraging, made Kai pause at the surety of it. Mr. Dickinson spoke as though he knew for certain this would happen, and it would all come to pass.

"How can you be certain of that sir? How can you know they will not continue to despise me?"

"You will change their minds."

"How?"

"I do not know how, but I know you will."

"How do you know?"

The teacher sighed at the persistent nature of his student.

"It is written Kai. In the tablet of destinies, a single stone depicts the coming of a great warrior, who, it is said, 'caries upon his soul the virtues of both kinds, and will change the histories of both worlds'. Kai…" he regarded his charge kindly, "you were pre-ordained. That was how I knew you were the Guardian I sought for the Phoenix; that is why she chose you. You are to be the strongest creature, in heaven or hell, for centuries. I knew she would want to guide you as her own. And, I was right."

Kai sat back in his chair, his wings cramping but he ignored it. The magnitude of the words spoken had left him speechless. Pre-ordained? How could he be pre-ordained? Did not everyone think him an abomination? And where did it say he would lead the army 'to victory'? Were they even sure they had the right person?

The questions fired around his head, surprising him when they did not burst through his eyes as the number grew. And though Stanley could see the questions there, he knew the answers would only come in time. In the mean time however, he thought it a perfect chance to allow Kai the simple pleasure of, for once, having a happy birthday.

"Now Kai, whether you like it or not, I think it would be beneficial for you to have a celebratory birthday this year. Therefore, I am going to tell the others of your impending 'happy day', and instruct them to act accordingly. I expect cake, presents, and…" his eyes twinkled at the bewildered look on the teen face, "a smile."

Getting up, the elderly man shuffled to the door, and glancing back to find the teen still staring at his seat in stupefaction, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Relax Kai. Its about time you began to actually 'enjoy' life. It's never as bad as you think."

Kai actually managed a snort of derision, disbelief in his eyes.

Mr. Dickinson shook his head and smiled. "Oh, I'll be sending Nicholai around this afternoon for you. I feel you need some deep meditation to help cleanse your psyche."

Stanley laughed at the size of the red eyes as he walked out the door.

------------------

The afternoon sun grazed across the pale skin of the dark angel as he sat, crossed legged, before his teacher. Around them hung a cocoon of warmth and energy, the potent spells and strength of their meditation charging the air.

The teen had his eyes closed, his head bowed, and his hands upturned in his lap as his breath eased slowly and peacefully between his lips. His mind was a million miles away, in the shade of an oak, by a waterfall, the beautiful figure of the Phoenix crouched beside him on the grass. His hand ran through her fiery feathers as though they were liquid silk, and he relished in the sensation, smiling dreamily at his picturesque landscape. The fire bird turned to regard him with one large garnet eye, her haunting melody comforting him like no other sound could.

She felt the disquiet in him, settled beneath a myriad of other worries that troubled and confused her. She knew not the intricacies of love, nor the fear of heritage; she knew only that she must adore and protect her young charge, as well as the other Guardians.

As his diligent fingers again wove their way through her silky feathers, a voice echoed through the picture perfect clearing, it's gentle directiveness reaching him despite his desire to stay.

'You must return Kai…' the voice called softly, 'this can not be forever…'

The teen sighed, looking again into the stunning gaze of his Guardian beast as he gave the plumage on her head another tender stroke. She trilled to him, her sharp beak reaching up to tug kindly at his slate colored bangs. He smiled at her, even as his mind retreated from his paradise to the real world; the crippling, cruel, black and white no shades of grey real world.

The teen sighed to himself as he opened his eyes, feeling wave after wave of exhaustion crash down on him even as he tried to cling to the euphoric feeling of being by the side of his Guardian.

Lifting his gaze, he met the emerald like orbs staring opposite him, radiating a quiet amusement.

"You should not stay too long in dreams Kai," Nic chided gently, "it becomes increasingly difficult to return to the real world, not to mention it can become very draining rather than soothing. I'm sure you feel exhausted, ne?"

Kai couldn't help himself, nodding wearily as he turned to survey the sparkling sunset, its lush hues causing his heart to clench. Such fierce beauty…he thought absently. After residing so closely to Dranzer, soul to soul, the world always seemed to come into sharper focus. The colors were more vibrant, the air carried a cleaner scent, and everything was that much more beautiful. He sighed in pleasure.

"Eat this," the educator spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquility that seemed to be embracing the teen. He held out his hand patiently, until the angel took notice, and reached out for the bright green apple.

"Thanks," he muttered, eyeing the fruit speculatively before sinking his teeth into it. Juice welled up around his lips, running down his chin, and the bitter sweetness of it seemed to awaken him from his exhaustion.

He felt those bright green eyes on him again, surveying his emotional response, and with a tired sigh, he let their gazes meet.

"Yes?"

Nic smirked. "You know you shouldn't stay in the spirit world too long Kai. The longer you're their, the harder it gets to leave. It is your utopia."

Kai nodded to himself, his face twisting into a mixture of longing and regret. "Why do I need to come back here? Why would I want to?"

"Life isn't nearly as hard as you think it is Kai," Nic scolded, irritated by the teens total disregard.

"What would you know?" the dark angel shot back, his voice scathing. "You have lived some perfect life up here in the clouds, while my whole life I have sat on the outside, looking in, and suffered at the hands of the supposed superior race."

"That's not true," the educator snapped back, his anger rising, taking control of his emotions as he gazed squarely back at the Guardian. "You may have lived a hard life, but not everyone up here has had it easy either. Look at Rei!"

"Rei was like me," Kai replied, beginning to sense the tidal wave of emotions rising up inside the man, his white wings trembling as he stood. The blunette got to his feet also, uncertainty in his voice as he spoke. "He has lived on the outskirts. He was disregarded. How can you talk about suffering when you haven't even felt it?"

He meant his tone to be enquiring, but the final note incredulity set the other angel off.

"You think you're the only one who has ever suffered, Hiwatari, but others have felt pain too! You have no idea of what I have gone through! No idea the torments I have endured! How dare you!"

His hands shot forward, swift as snakes, and clutched at the teen's arms above the elbow, gripping him tight and pulling him closer.

"You haven't felt 'my' pain!" he hissed, his voice pulsating with agony.

It happened in a rush; the wind seemed to roar in his ears as his eyes rolled back in his head, pain clenching around his heart…

'_Shjarn!' he called loudly, his eyes scanning the clouds furtively. 'Come on Shjarn! We're going to be late! Mamma and Pa will give me a tanning if I bring you home late again!'_

_Behind him, he heard a giggle, and he spun round, his wings beating swiftly to carry him forward as he burst through the thick wisps of white. He caught a flash of black hair, and he was off, racing after her as she laughed and slipped through cloud after fluffy cloud. He inched closer to her, grinning as he advanced. She squealed in excitement, looking back to see him mere centimeters from grabbing at her ankle. She laughed again, pulling her feet in tight as she made a sharp bank, and vanished through another wall of cloud._

_Cursing, Kai followed, his eyes searching through the haze determinedly. They must be close now, he thought absently; we've been flying toward the city, so that should help. Hopefully Pa won't be too mad. He know's what Shjarn is like…_

_A scream cut the air apart, and he felt his blood freeze, his mind leaping into over drive. _

'_Shjarn!" he yelled, diving toward the sound. He burst forth from the cloud cover, to be met with a hideous sight. _

_Two demons stood on the ledge, clutching his sister tightly in their claws, one gripping her fiercely by the throat, his other hand wrapped in her ebony locks to keep her head back, her throat bared. The other watched him with predatory ease, his tail lashing back and forth in the thrill of the hunt._

_Rage over took him as he watched his sister, her whimpers of pain and the fear in her eyes fuel for his fire._

"_Let her go you bastards!" he screamed, launching himself forward. He folded his wings, plummeting toward them, when the demon leapt into the air, and tackled him. They both slammed into the ground, the breath leaving his body in a rush even as he rolled away. The momentum he had created had momentarily caught the demon off guard, and he got to his feet, delivering a charged kick straight to the side of the hell spawned creature. The black wings folded down the dark one's back, and he rolled away, springing to his feet and snarling viciously._

"_Little shit! How dare you!"_

"_Go back to Hell you mongrel!" he retorted, throwing himself forward again as he lashed out with his fists and feet. The demon backed up, blocking the relentless blows raining down on him while trying to find an opening. The child fought with the strength of ten men, and he realized it was the fury and fear for his 'sister' feeding it._

_Behind him, Kai could hear the other demon laughing coldly at his companions expense as he continued to pound on every part of the demon he could reach. The demon, however, found the laughing an intense insult, and with a snarl he sent his tail whipping round, coiling around the boys ankles and wrenching him off the ground. Swinging him over his head, the demon laughed aloud as he slammed the boy into the ground._

_Kai gasped in pain, his head spinning as he struggled to get back to his feet. The world tilted horribly beneath his feet, and blood ran over his eyes from a gash in his temple. His eyes sought those of the young girl, and he was intensely relieved to see her still alive, watching him with horror struck purple eyes. _

'_Sjharn,' he croaked again. 'Sjharn, it'll be ok. I'll take care of it. I love you, ok?'_

_She inclined her head slightly, but could move no more, as the laughter of the demon holding her shook her slender form. He wings were pressed tight against her back, their pure white a stark contrast to the black and grays of the creature behind her. She worried more for her brother than herself, as she watched him stagger slightly as he tried to walk toward her._

'_So, your name's Sjharn is it lovely? Little sjharny baby?' the demon crooned pathetically, dragging her head back even further so he could place a tiny kiss on her throat. She whimpered again, and it was like nails on a chalk board for Kai._

"_Let her go you flying sack of shit!" he snarled, clenching his fists tightly. _

_The demon that had thrown him to the ground growled deep in his throat. "Tsk tsk, you should show some respect you little brat, or I'll really fuck you up."_

"_I don't care what you do to me, just let her go!"_

"_Is that so?" the demon, his eyes a shade of poison yellow, spoke. His hand still clutched his side where Kai had kicked him, and he was glaring._

"_Well, in that case…" he turned away from the child, walking toward the one holding Sjharn. With a terrible swiftness, his hand shot out, his claws extended, and with a single, fluid movement, he slit the pale white throat bared before him. _

_The skin parted with ease, the sound turning his stomach in horror as he watched her eyes widened drastically, and a choking sound came from her mouth before sound vanished. She stared at him for a moment; one long agonizing moment where their eyes met, and he saw in hers forgiveness, love, but most of all, fear. Before the demon let her go, and she collapsed to the ground, limp._

"_SJHARN!"_

His eyes flew open, and his chest arched off the ground in a spasm as he choked on the air in his lungs. He rolled over onto his side, his body still convulsing as his stomach muscles clenched, emptying the feeble contents as his hands trembled with the effort of supporting his body. Behind him, he could feel his wings shaking, his feathers twitching as his body struggled to calm itself.

When his stomach was empty of everything but bile, he sank back to the ground, small sobs rising in his throat as he felt the prickles of tears in his eyes.

The young girl…_'Sjharn' _he whispered mournfully.

"She was my sister."

He jerked up, turning to face the sound of the voice. Sitting in the corner of the rooftop was Nicholai, his bright green eyes watching him intently as he crouched their, his arms wrapped around his knee's. His wings shadowed his face, and in those shadows Kai could see the agony he was in.

"Sir…I'm sorry…" he began awkwardly, not sure what he should say, even as he felt his limbs tremble again when he took them off the stability of the ground.

Nic shook his head sadly, those green eyes dimming. "I should be the one that's appologising. You're still far too raw from meditation, and I lost my temper…You saw things…I never wanted anyone to see. I'm sorry, Kai."

The blunette felt awkward as he sat there, not sure how he should respond to this. The memories that were running through his head were fresh, yet not his own. He felt a disjointed sense of horror and pain as he relived the image of the young girl, her purple eyes wide in horror as she saw her death approach her. Yes, Nic had known pain.

"She…was your sister?"

Nic nodded, closing his eyes to hide the wave of pain that rose as he thought of his beloved sister, her life bleeding away onto the dirt as he struggled to reach her one last time.

"She was so beautiful…" he whispered softly, his voice torn. "She was like light itself; vivid, blinding, but so warm…"

He sighed, a heart breaking sound. "It was my fault. We shouldn't have been out there, I should have gotten her home. But she was so determined to play…and I could never say no to her."

He opened his eyes, turning to look directly at Kai, their gazes locking.

"My parents blamed me, of course. They were proud when Dominic chose the way of the warrior, in an attempt to avenge her. But I did not. Sjharn had hated violence, abhorred any kind of it, so I chose to become an educator; to work with other children and try to remember her the way she would have wanted. Dominic knew my intent, and he supported me; he thought I was braver than he, as our parents…well, they stopped speaking to me. They felt I had dishonored them…and Sjharn."

Kai shook his head, keeping their eyes locked together. His stomach had finally started to settle, and his limbs no longer shook with a force he could not control. His voice came out stronger, to his relief, as he tried to support the man before him.

"You did what you 'knew' your sister would want. That is the only way to honour her. You should be proud."

Nic's eyes drifted away, staring toward the horizon. "I have often wondered if my parents would have been happier….had I died trying to defend her."

Kai felt a primal dislike for this angels that had put their son through this much grief and sorrow. Not only had he lost his kin, right before his eyes, he had carried the blame and the pain of that all his life, never feeling any absolution.

"The demons must have known…they toyed with me, tried to break me…left me beaten on the edge of Heaven…" a tear escaped his eye as he continued to watch the horizon "I crawled to her side, and I held her to me, until they found us late that night. They thought we were both dead at first…until I flinched away from the light…then they brought me back. They ripped her from my arms…and Dom told me I was screaming at them… I don't remember. I just remember her eyes…"

Those eyes flashed through Kai's mind, and he shivered slightly, beginning to feel the cold as the sun finally settled itself in the distance, and darkness descended.

"Sir… you made a choice, and if you 'know' it's the right one, and your brother does too, then that is all you can do. You must live by your choice and the conviction of doing what's right, and no-one but your maker can judge you of that. If you live a good life, have a good heart…then…"

The blunette paused. He did not honestly know how to finish that sentence. Hadn't he tried, all his life, to live decently, do what was right? Yet now, he had something dark festering within him, and he did not know what bearing that would have on who he was or who he would become.

Nic, sensing his trouble, looked up and smiled gently, for the first time that afternoon.

"Then that is all I can do. Just as that is all you can do, Kai."

He stood from his cramped position slowly, testing his wings on the evening breeze. He walked toward the teen and held out a hand, which Kai accepted, disturbed by how weak he still felt. Nic noticed this also, and frowned in concern.

"I'm so sorry Kai," he murmured, examining the teen under the fading light. "I should have had better control of myself. I've been keeping this to myself for 20 years, but you just…" he glanced up from his ministrations, eyes troubled, "you rattled me. Everything about you seems to shake free the foundations of people."

"Gee, thanks," Kai groaned sarcastically, arching his back and spreading his wings as far as they would go, stretching the tense muscles. "I'm a demolisher."

"Actually," the ebony haired man said thoughtfully, "I would class you under Change, rather than destruction. You show people how they have lived their life, and how they could live it. That's a powerful thing."

"Please," Kai said softly, "I've got as much power as I can deal with at the moment. I don't need any more until the stuff I have is under control."

Nic chuckled. "Okay then, so no more romps down memory lane?"

Crimson eyes glanced quickly at the angel, assessing his emotions and the tone of his voice, but the green eyes were sincere, and it seemed the events of the afternoon had joined the other teachers memories that he kept locked away.

"I certainly hope so…" he whispered, turning to walk toward the door that would lead him down, to his bedroom, and a hot shower. Perhaps if he made the water hot enough, he could wash away the terrified purple eyes that still filled his vision.

----------------------------------

Through his balcony window a breeze kicked up, casting his ash blonde bangs before his fire red eyes. A small sound of irritation escaped him as he flicked his head back, banishing them from his line of sight.

The subtle differences would have to be enough, he decided, examining the now slender arms he possessed before his mirror. His black jeans were baggy, still hanging low off his hips, and the white singlet helped him blend in so much the better with his blonde hair. The only thing he was yet to change were his eyes, and to his surprise, he had found himself unable to do so. Not because he physically couldn't, but because they, along with his wings, were his most defining features, and, something Tala had once told him, were one of a kind.

Speaking of his wings…

He looked at his wings in the mirror, the faint glamour of white he had cast over them glistening when he moved too quickly in the light. Beneath his shirt, the crimson glow of Dranzer was consistently warming his chest at the amount of power needed to cast his glamour. As the breeze ruffled his feathers, he caught sight of a few black ones slipping in and out of the glamour, and decided he would have to leave soon. He couldn't hold it forever, not after last night.

As he shut the door of his cupboard and made to lock the balcony door, he heard the beginnings of movement from the bedrooms adjacent to his own, and he hastened his pace. Slipping from his bedroom, he raced down the hallway with swift and silent steps, bypassing every other door, not even giving Rei's a first glance let alone a second. He couldn't think about the others if he wanted to stay with this plan.

Reaching the stairs he vaulted them, somersaulting mid air to land on steady feet by the leaving hall doors. Shooting a hesitant glance back up the stairs, and seeing it devoid of life, he stood, and walked out the door.

------------------------

Rei's gentle tread, though nearly silent, would still have been heard by the occupant of the room, had he been in it. Yet Rei, oblivious, knocked on the door, a barely concealed smile threatening to spill onto his face with every passing moment he waited for the dark angel to open the door.

A minute passed, and confusion started to overtake the smile as Rei knocked again.

Still no response.

Glancing down the hall and hearing all the guys waiting for him in the living room, Rei decided on opening the door, an excuse ready and waiting on his lips should Kai object.

Yet as the door opened, Kai remained elusive. Golden eyes widened in surprise at the empty room, the locked balcony door, and the spotless bedroom floor.

Confusion was still present in those eyes when Rei closed the door, and walked down the hall. Reaching the balcony, Rei shot a glance down at the seats, making sure that Kai was not already waiting for him, yet they also remained empty. Trying to suppress the spark of concern and hurt, Rei descended the stairs, eyes downcast.

"Yo Rei!"

Tyson and Max bounded over, clutching their school bags as they approached. Even Tyson, having the emotional range of a teaspoon, was able to perceive the hurt look emanating from his friend, and both he and Max adopted worried expressions.

"Rei, what's the matter?" Max asked softly, coming to stand by his friend, his left wing cupping Rei's right one, while Tyson did the same on Rei's left.

The neko smiled warmly at their affection, and gave Max's hair a playful ruffle.

"I'm ok guys. I just can't find Kai. I checked his room," his eyes wandered back up to the balcony briefly, "but he's not their. You guys haven't seen him this morning, have you?"

His small hopes were dashed.

"Nah, not this morning. He's an early riser though, right?" Tyson asked, honestly interested for Rei's benefit.

Rei nodded.

Tyson shrugged. "Well, maybe he went for an early morning fly, get a bit of a breeze through his feathers before school?"

Rei shook his head. "I don't think so Ty. Kai's balcony door was locked, and his school bag isn't their either. I think he might have left early or something."

"Without you?"

Max tried to make his voice sound casual and concerned, but unfortunately, Rei caught the note of disbelief and incredulity, and upset though he was at the idea, Rei was quick to defend his lover.

"I'm sure it's nothing guys. Maybe he had an early training session with Mr. Yuinichi we didn't know about, or he had some work to catch up on. He's been doing a lot of training, perhaps he fell behind on his school work…"

The excuse sounded lame, even to his own sensitive ears, but he grit his teeth, and forced a smile, eager to make the other boys relax, and continue on with their playful banter.

Grinning wide enough to show a pointed canine, Rei swatted first at Max, then at Tyson, and leapt back when the blunette tried to smack him back.

"Ha ha, come on guys, before 'we're' late for school," Rei said easily, eyes twinkling with fake enthusiasm.

Max smiled at the look, and bounded forward toward the door, Tyson following closely only after securing Rei's wrist in a tight hold, and dragging the Tiger after him. Rei laughed at his friends, happy that even without Kai here, he still had reasons to be happy with those who cared for him. Figuring that the dark angel had to have left early, Rei satisfied himself with the knowledge he would soon stand by the silent teen, and bask in the warmth of his love. Corny though it sounded, Rei's heart ached with want as he felt the ties that bound him to the red eyed enigma tighten even further.

Still smiling as they stepped out into early sunlight, Rei sighed in delight as he felt the morning rays seeping into his skin, warming him to the core. He heard Drigger purr with contentment in his mind, and he couldn't help a grin at the big cats playful, lazy manner. A Guardian? Ha. Today, the Tiger seemed more content to play house cat.

Turning to see Max and Tyson stretching lazily in the morning sun, he slung his back pack over his shoulder, and prepared for flight. His feathers, still semi pressed together after a long nights rest, were ruffled with pleasure, Rei enjoying the feeling of each individual feather bracing and rubbing against his skin.

Flight: a precious gift. To take the joys of flight away from someone who had known the sweet caress of a summer breeze, who had thrilled in the surge of adrenaline as they plummeted towards the earth at incredible speeds…to take that away from someone…would make them half a person. Half an angel. Almost non-existant.

Rei smiled sadly to himself. If anything, Rei was grateful for that; for the fact his father had not had to live on as half a person…

"Morning Rei!"

Startled, Rei looked up to see Kenny, the boys face a picture of innocence and happiness, his wide green eyes blinking out from behind those magnifying lenses. His brown hair was, again, tousled and slightly windswept, but Rei put that down to him hurrying through the mansion to catch them up.

Grinning at the young boy, Rei walked over to place a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"Thought we'd leave with out you Chief?" he said jovially, remembering the youth's fear of having to fly on his own. Despite all their encouragement, Rei had never met a person more afraid of the gift of flight then Kenny. Sometimes it seemed the brunette saw it as more of a curse then a gift. Today, however, the boy simply smiled at him, and laughed.

"No, that's ok Rei. I know you guys too well for you to do that," he said with conviction, honesty and admiration in his voice. Rei suddenly realized that this was the first time he had properly spoken to Kenny since he had received Drigger, and the notion caused him to speak again.

"Kenny?"

The small teen looked up. "Yeah Rei?"

"Are you ok? I mean…," Rei sighed, uncertain, "you're not, unhappy about this or anything are you; us having the talismans and everything? I just…I'd hate to think that you thought we might be leaving you behind or ignoring you because of what's happened."

Kenny smiled again, a smile full of warmth and respect. "Rei, I know that you, Tyson and Max were my friends before you were Guardians, so it should hold true that you would be my friends afterwards as well. I trust all of you, even Kai, and I know that you wouldn't do that to me. Besides," here, he grinned broadly, "Mr. Dickinson is making sure I can learn almost everything you guys are! He thinks I should be just as knowledgeable, so that maybe one day, I can advise each of you and others of the power of the Guardians, and record your history." He beamed, the honor the old angel was bestowing on him absolutely enthralling the boy.

Kenny wasn't the only one pleased though. Rei breathed out a massive sigh of relief and delight for the Chief, as he had feared that the Talismans may alienate the boy from his only friends. Yet before him he stood, positively glowing with pride that someone as prestigious as Mr. Dickinson thought he was worthy to be a Guardian advisor.

The golden eyed boy grinned at his friend, embracing him in a hug before stepping back, elated. This morning was starting to get better already.

Turning to find Max and Tyson packed up and ready to go, Rei swept his wings with a flourish, flaring them wide. Passers by widened the space between themselves and the young heirs of heavens power, staring with mingled awe and respect, seeing as the usurper was not present. They watched with wide eyes, as each boy bent their knees, before launching themselves into the air.

-------------------------

It was incredible.

Amazing.

Un-imaginable.

He was being…ignored. For the first time in his life, no one noticed him; no one cared.

Kai strolled down the streets at a leisurely pace, delighting in the ignorance of everyone around him; in the way angels who would have scorned, stared, and hated him, barely glanced at him a first time. His run of the mill blonde hair, as well as his second hand clothing covering his average body made sure that no-one looked sideways at him. He made sure to keep his bangs swept forward, dancing lightly before his eyes when necessary.

To them…he was normal.

Normal. He chuckled to himself. He had 'never', in a million years, imagined the day that he could call himself that. Not before Dranzer.

At the thought of his beast, Dranzer glowed against his chest, filling him with warmth against the chill of the breeze. He sighed in contentment, closing his eyes as he walked to relish in the sensation.

Freedom.

His eyes cracked open again, with a smirk decorating the pale lips. Perhaps they would notice him gone (well duh), but hopefully, he had bought himself enough time, and with the glamour, a mask if they came looking for him. No-one would suspect another everyday teenager strolling through an orphanage packed with them.

Yes, he would go to the orphanage, and finally, he would see Tala. He knew the red head would laugh at his disguise; mock him for his cautiousness, but at the same time he knew that the news of Dranzer would…astonish him. Though his red head had always told him he would be destined for something special, to actually know what he had predicted was this incredible… Kai grinned again at the look he was bound to see on the teens pale face.

As he turned a corner sharply, narrowly avoiding bumping into another group of teenagers, he felt his back sack slap against his thigh, and the idea of school, of Rei, of the other Guardians, came surging up inside him, taking him off guard. Nervousness and guilt confronted him like a barrier wall, and he stopped dead, suddenly unable to continue on.

Was he wrong, to go and see Tala? With Rei named his boyfriend, surely what he was doing was wrong?

Kai shook his head, angered, a blue lock of hair slipping through his glamour only to vanish again as he calmed himself. Tala was his childhood friend, his ally, and, his lover. He had known Tala as long as he had known how to speak. Seeing him was 'not' wrong. He snarled, unwillingly drawing the startled attention of some passers by, but he ignored them. This messed up relationship with him and Rei was really starting to work his mind over, yet he didn't know how he was supposed to sort it out. These feelings of warmth and affection the Tiger aroused made him feel as though he did not even know himself. Kai Hiwatari had never been affectionate to Tala, had not treated the other as though he was a precious, breakable trinket that he must protect. Kai had made sure that Tala was strong, with or without him. The red head was fierce, deadly even, yet Kai knew he had never had to worry for the Wolf, even when the challenges they faced seemed in-conquerable. He respected, admired, ultimately adored Tala, and everything about him.

Groaning in frustration, he stepped back to lean against the wall, watching other angels as they exited buildings, mothers as they chased young fledgling's, students who were stretching their wings to race and beat the first morning bell. Each seemed to have a simple life, a life they had laid down and planned. They knew how many young they wanted, what jobs they wanted, where they wanted to live and how. They knew that they would fight for any cause that threatened their perfect world; would fight for Heaven to keep it sacred. They were simple enough beings that could complicate themselves on a whim. How funny they were. How funny he was, he mused to himself sadly.

As Kai shook himself out of his reverie, he felt the unmistakable feeling of someone else's eyes on him. Surreptitiously glancing around, however, he could not identify the source of his query. Frustration, mingled with anxiety, seeped in. Why would someone watch him in this guise? He looked like a nobody! Surely his glamour was not slipping already?

Calling to Dranzer through their link, he silently reinforced the strength of his spell, and continued walking. His pace quickened ever so slightly, yet he could not shake the feeling of being watched.

The anxiety began to diminish, replaced by a cold and calculating mind, ready for combat. If this person sought to follow him, to confront him, then he would fight, and Heaven help the poor bastard, whoever he was.

The path of the Phoenix continued, this time more towards his previous location. He headed towards the outskirts of the city, to where trees began to stretch toward the bluest of skies above, and grass spilled out under foot. This part of Heaven was fairly unique, in Kai's mind, as it was Heaven, on earth. The only floating paradise of history that had it's own lakes, rivers, trees, even forests. Below it the barren landscapes of a destroyed earth remained, and beneath that, Lucifer continued his petty pursuit of war.

And still the gaze pursued him.

Now, out in the open, a few miles from the orphanage, and a few blocks from the high city walls, Kai could turn and search out his follower. With no other angels to hide behind, there was nowhere this stalker could lurk that he couldn't find.

Yet he didn't have to look far.

Standing a hundred meters from him, his black bangs caught in a constant breeze, his emerald eyes holding a smirk his lips did not, was Dominic. The appearance of this particular angel took Kai off guard, but he didn't show it. Nor did he act as though he could even identify the angel before him.

"May I help you?" Kai asked, keeping his tone mild and questioning, rather than angry and annoyed as it could have been. He played up the blonde bangs messily hanging before his eyes, and adopted a slouched stance that he would have to kick himself for later. Everything he did, he made sure, oozed neglectful teenage laziness.

Dominic tilted his head to one side, as though intrigued; thinking. Barely making a sound, he began to walk towards Kai, his hand clasped behind his back, his wings held high and proud. As he drew nearer, Kai caught the flash of sunlight against the golden scabbard and sword at his waist. The sight told his mind and body to go into a fighter stance, to tense up and be prepared, but he battled his instincts and won, remaining relaxed and calm, as though he had not even seen the weapon.

When Dom was barely meters from him, Kai spoke again and the man stopped to listen. "Is there something I can help you with? You know, since I don't like strangers following me and everything…"

Wanting to sound like the biggest teenage moron he could, Kai did his best to enunciate and speak every word just as Dunga would, feeling that the teen was more than a good enough example of how to act.

Those green eyes narrowed in contemplation at his words, and with an authorative voice, the warrior spoke.

"Tell me, Kai, why do you venture so far from your school grounds when your lessons began almost an hour ago?"

Kai didn't flinch, instead adopting a quizzical, confused expression. "Sorry? You must have me confused with someone else man, my names Bryan."

The Phoenix inwardly winced around the lie. Bryan? Ha, the lavender haired teen would kill him if he ever found out. Meeting Dominic's gaze head to head, Kai noticed that the gaze seemed to harden over him, as though searching for a secret he was keeping hidden. Which he was.

As the blunette watched those emerald eyes narrow into thin, dangerous slits of green poison, he felt the pressure and tension in the air triple. In a split second, Dominic struck. His strong hands flew to grasp the ornate hilt of his sword, and with one swift, singing arc, he sliced at Kai's abdomen, the air whistling around the blade at its speed.

Kai, his reflexes already bordering on perfection, was stunned by the move, and barely took a two inch step backward when the blade connected with his flesh. The sickening slick of the blade through the skin of his abdomen made him want to hiss with the pain. As soon as the blade had passed his chest, he back flipped away, using the momentum of his ungraceful lurch to throw his body weight.

When he righted himself, blood running down from the wound and soaking into the singlet, he saw Dom standing there, sword in hand, polishing off the end where the blood of the Phoenix stained it. At the sight, he felt Dranzer shriek indignantly within him, her anger surging up beneath his own.

"What the hell man?!" Kai managed, doing his best to pretend the wound was nothing more than a slight graze rather than half an inch deep, and wondering if the glamour hid such afflictions.

The warrior glanced up from the now spotless blade, lowering it as he studied the pale teen before him. Kai's stomach involuntarily clenched at the wound, and a flicker of discomfort crossed his features.

"Tell me, 'Bryan', with such a thin physique like yours, I thought I would have completely missed your stomach. Yet you're bleeding," Dom ran his eyes over him, while Kai swore softly at the weakness of his glamour, "so unless you've got a more sturdy figure than my eyes can perceive, I think I just sliced through your concealment."

Red eyes met green in a clash of color.

A sigh escaped porcelain lips.

Closing his eyes, the blunette allowed the layer after layer of his carefully crafted concealment to disperse, the magic carried off with the wind that drew his now slate colored bangs before his face. His garnet eyes slowly opened, and he did not have to glance behind him to know his wings were, once again, darkest ebony.

"Happy now?" Kai asked bitterly, his hopes of a reunion once again dashed.

The formerly poisonous eyes shone with mirth, as Dominic stepped forward again, making his way toward the Guardian.

"Happy? No, Kai, but my curiosity is satisfied. You must remember Kai," those eyes twinkled, and Kai felt the urge to swipe at him with his claws, if only to wipe away the shine, "I am far more accustomed to a glamour than other angels. I live beneath one. I told you this, remember?"

The blunette swore under his breath again, as he could indeed remember the warrior mentioning his need for concealments while having a non fighting twin.

"I did not know that meant you could sense them as well," Kai managed, curious none the less about this ability.

Dominic laughed. "Obviously, Kai."

The phoenix frowned at the words, at the smirk that still shone in those taunting eyes. Now that he had revealed himself, what was he to do? What did Dom want from him?

As though reading his mind, the ebony haired man drew his sword once more, lowering it to an angle that leveled up, and aimed for the teen's pale throat.

At the sight, Kai's red eyes narrowed, his wings tensed up behind him, and he moved to a fighter's stance. All this, in a second.

"Now, Kai, though you may be a Guardian, and you may be a well experienced fighter, I am failing to see how you are worthy enough to be a leader."

Kai faltered, his fists lowering an inch. The grass whispered to him as a breeze pulled at his feathers, and his muscles twitched with the desire to move and flex, but he was surprised into stillness.

"A leader for what?" the blunette questioned, taken aback. "I'm no leader."

Dominic smirked again. "That, Kai, is 'exactly' what I am here to find out."

It was as though time slowed, as Kai could see every muscle within the warriors' arm that flexed and moved, as he brought the sword down to a horizontal angle, and thrust it forward. The happy glint of the blade in the sunlight threatened to trick him of its intent, but moments from being impaled, his instinct kicked into gear, and remembered that breeze.

His wings flared wider, catching the wind and pushing him to the side. Using the momentum, the teen flipped to his side, away from the unforgiving steel.

His feet met with solid ground again, but any celebration that had come to mind vanished at the sight of the sword being swung towards him again, its perfect curving arc ready to disembowel him. Again he dodged the attack, and again his attacker drove at him, parried and taunted him. His anger began to build at the relentless, cowardly attacks, and when he stepped far enough away from another blow, he leapt lithely into the air, his firm shoulders trembling with the desire to fight a fair fight.

"Fight me! Hand to hand you coward!" Kai snarled, his crimson eyes burning brightly. He felt Dranzer screech her agreement within him, and was enraged further at Dominic's continued grin.

"What's the matter Kai?" he mocked, "aren't you good enough to face the justice of my sword?"

"Perhaps if I had a blade of my own," Kai spat back, furious that he had allowed himself to be taken in by this man and his 'good intentions' when it was so obvious he was just like every other angel who felt he was not worthy of Dranzer.

"Ah, but Kai," he replied, annoying the blunette with the constant use of his name, "you have the mighty Phoenix under your command. Surely, you can find some way of squaring off with an opponent?"

He launched himself upward, the sword held before him like a mighty golden spear, it's power humming through the air at it's desired target. Yet Dominic's words sparked a fire in the crimson eyes, and with a snarl, the Phoenix closed his wings, and plummeted backwards toward the earth. Dom's swipe of the blade did nothing more than trim a few hairs from his bangs, yet Kai was prepared as he fell, and once passed the blade he threw his wings wide again with a flourish, slowing his backward descent. With vicious certainty, he lashed out with his foot, catching Dominic's firm grip.

With the loud SNAP of three broken fingers, the exquisite sword fell from the air, and Dominic retreated several feet, clasping his right hand and swearing colorfully, his wing beats erratic at the pain he was experiencing.

Kai, now close enough to the ground, dropped from the air to a bent knee stance, and closed his fist around the hilt. Power vibrated through his hand and up his arm, the tendrils of good intentions, honour, loyalty, morals, ethics, love and hope pounding through his skull at the touch. He could sense those vivid green eyes staring down at him in mixed shock and trepidation, eyeing the way those ivory fingers handled the blade with ease.

The blunette stood, still staring at the sword as he felt Dranzer's singing in his head. The Phoenix sang with joy at the pure intentions and good will that radiated from the weapon of Light, and Kai felt the compulsion that this object was more than just blessed; it was sacred.

Shaking his head to clear it, he looked up at his foe, sword in hand, before hurling it behind him, it's graceful flight through the air ending as it embedded itself in the earth, the soft grass not standing a chance against the relentless steel.

Dominic's eyes widened in surprise, his face curling into a smile of disbelief. Yes, he knew of the incredible surge of power that ran through the hands of whoever clasped at the Sword of Justice, yet few would turn down the chance to draw the blade in combat. Justice sang with surety and confidence, giving fighters that consciousness to see every right and wrong there was. It was near intoxicating, holding an artifact of such sacred power, hand fasted by Archangel Michael himself.

"Why do you cast aside my weapon?" he goaded Kai, watching the blunette raise those fiery eyes to behold him. "Surely, you would not turn down such… Justice?"

The teen stood with his arms apart, his shoulders tensed. His wings he held wide and high, their impressive size not lost on his opponent as they stared one another down. The gash on his abdomen itched irritably, and served only to fuel his anger; his desire to fight in fair combat. The blood that had seeped into his white singlet began to cake on the material, the rust colored hues rivaling his fierce, burning gaze.

"Where possible," Kai snarled, "I prefer to fight with honor. Your sword against my fists is hardly a fair encounter. My fists against yours; my wit to yours, well, 'that' seems fairer to me."

"Fair!" Dom barked with laughter, "how is it fair when the greatest power in Heaven hangs from your neck? You are the Phoenix!"

"And I am yet to use the Phoenix against you! If I was to summon the Phoenix now you would know the fires of Hell, I swear it. Their heat would pale in comparison to the burn of Dranzer!"

Dominic watched, almost entranced, as the eyes he beheld, molten fire and golden flames, left him breathless. The air around him began to shimmer with the heat and intensity, as Kai's anger and betrayal burned at the oxygen Dom's body craved. Finding no breeze or air to keep him aloft, nor the strength and oxygen to sustain his wings, Dom fell from the sky to lay in a crumpled heap before the Guardian.

The air burned him with its intensity, and he felt his feathers singing, the smell of burnt hair nauseating. Raising his eyes to Kai's, he felt the first wave of fear at the hellish red glow emanating from them, and gasped again at the air, his lungs screaming in pain. With no oxygen left in his body, his brain slowly started to shut down. Lowering his gaze to the now dried brown grass, he felt the blackness of unconsciousness creeping up on him, as he let himself slide softly to the ground. His mind gave up the struggle to breathe, and with a final gasp, he felt into a black abyss.

Sensing the other angels unconsciousness, Kai relented, drawing the heat of Dranzer back into him, and harnessing his anger. As the heat subsided, he felt the crisp coolness of the morning breeze drag at his bangs and feathers, and he inhaled deeply of the natural element.

Walking over to Dom's limp body, he knelt down and rolled him onto his side, so as not to crush his wings. The normally tanned face was white, a thin sheen of sweat shining in the sunlight. Those eyes remained closed though, despite the caress of the summer draft, and Kai sighed impatiently. Laying a hand on his chest, Kai's eyes glowed once more as he bethought a single word into the others mind.

_Breathe_

The chest heaved at the power, and Dominic coughed slightly in his unconscious state, his chest now bursting to draw in as much precious O2 as his body would allow.

Satisfied that the warrior angel would survive his encounter with the Phoenix, Kai stood to leave, yet something tugged at his mind, and before he could launch himself into the air, he gave into his curiosity, and turned back. There was something in the way Dominic had spoken to him, something about the way he had introduced himself that day with Nic. Those emerald eyes had shown no sign of malice; no ill intent towards the blunette that would cause him to act this way today. Yet why had he done it?

Moving to kneel behind the mans head, Kai found himself falling into a meditative position his hands reaching out to barely touch the sides and strands of the ebony haired head. Feeling his breathing slow, he closed his eyes again, seeking some measure of security with Dranzer as to what he was about to do. He didn't think much of some of the taboos in Heaven, but he was fairly certain accessing the mind of one of his supposed tutors was pretty high on the naughty list. Still, Dom owed him an explanation of his actions this morning, and Kai felt certain the only way he'd get a straight answer was from the one place the warrior could not hide.

-------------------------

That has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever posted. And yet, they may get longer still. I've found I have much ground to cover, and I thought it would not be as much as it is. So, the chapters may get longer in the future, just to warn you all.

Let me know how you think the story is going. Our favorite red head will reappear soon, yet some of you will probably be pretty pissed about what I do to him.

Ciao

NC


	23. Inside Out

Hey gang.  
Sorry it's been so long, again. I've just finished my first semester at Uni, and I've also handed in all my assignments early. So, I figured I would post this one straight away, before I get any more idea's or face any more distractions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or any of it's affiliated characters. I write souly to entertain, and do not profit from any of my work here.  
Dedication:To my friend Shjarn, who, though she works her butt off most of the time, always has a smile for those she cares about.

-------------------------------

Chapter 23 – Inside… Out

-------------------------------

"What do you mean you can't find him?!"

The panic and fear that laced the Tiger's voice couldn't have been more pronounced, but Rei was well past being simply 'concerned' that his lover had failed to even turn up to school today. It was almost third period now, and no-one in the entire school had seen neither hide nor hair of the elusive dark angel. The White Tigers, Mariah in particular, had done a thorough swoop of the school, spreading the word through other girls in the hopes someone might have caught sight of him, but to no avail.

Kai, for all intents and purposes, had vanished.

"I'm sorry Rei," the pink haired girl said dejectedly, staring at the ground with tears in her eyes. Rei had never raised his voice to her in his life, and she felt responsible for not being able to present him with better news. The dark haired boy paused at the tone of her voice though, and sighed to himself. Running a hand through his ink black bangs, Rei stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his adopted baby sister. It wasn't her fault after all, and she was doing far more than everyone else to help him in his pursuit. Finally, after a minute or so, he felt her relax in his embrace. Stepping back, he lifted her chin gently with his finger as she sniffled.

"I'm sorry Imoto, I really am. I don't know what's come over me. Will you forgive me?"

His golden eyes shone with his sincerity, and Mariah couldn't help but give a watery smile in return, her dull pink eyes flaring back into life. Grinning, she playfully punched him in the arm, her canines flashing in the light.

"Aww, its ok Nisama. I know what it's like when you're in love," she replied, her large eyes staring up at him with forgiveness. "Anyway, are you sure Kai was supposed to come to school today? You said he's been receiving some private coaching, maybe today was one of those days?"

He smiled warmly at her encouragement. "I don't think so Mariah, since his private tutor is Mr. Yuini…"

A light seemed to go off in his head, while a 'well duh' battering ram slammed him between the eyes. Of all the people he could ask, why had he not asked his teacher and tutor? Grinning madly, Rei spun and started racing off down the hall, leaving Mariah staring after him in bewilderment. As he rounded the corner at the end of the hall, he shouted a thank you back at her, and she smiled again, sighing.

"Love…" she murmured softly, shaking her head, "the cruelest and kindest of all mistresses."

As the pink haired girl wandered off toward her third period lesson, Rei was busy weaving through a crowded hall of students, desperate to beat half of them to the classroom his English teacher resided in. A few seconds, that was all he needed with the green eyed educator, to find out where his lover had gone for the morning. Surely, Mr. Yuinichi would know Kai's whereabouts.

As he used his arms to vault himself over a stair rail, and bound up a flight of stairs, Nic emerged from an adjacent room, and Rei came to a screeching halt simply to avoid crashing into the man. Panting, his golden eyes involuntarily slit in his excitement, Rei stepped up, forcing Nic to step back in surprise.

"Rei! What's the matter? Your eyes! That's amazing…" Nic murmured, unconsciously leaning in closer for a better look at the neko-jins predatory looking gaze. "You really were made for the Tiger Rei," he whispered sincerely, more for himself then for the teenager still catching his breath.

"Sir, I'm not here for that. I'm here…" he paused again, breathing deeply three more times before steadying himself, his eyes returning to normal, "I'm here to find out where Kai is. Could you help me out?"

Nic stepped back again, concentrating now on locking the classroom door as he made to move on to the next one.

"Kai? I haven't seen him this morning Rei. Why?" He turned from the locked door, concern flitting into his eyes, "He's not maiming arrogant and obnoxious students again is he?"

Rei was too anxious now to even grin. His hopes were dashed. How could Nic not know where he was? Why didn't 'anybody' have any idea where he was? Why hadn't his 'boyfriend' told him what he was going to do?

Bitter tears of rejection tried to well up in his eyes, but he stubbornly forced them back down, loathe to admitting that the painful lump in his throat was preventing him from answering his teacher. Drigger, the tiger ever present in his pocket, purred within his mind, it's warm glow trying to comfort his heartache.

"Rei? Are you alright son?" Nic's green eyes moved to look at him, the concern washing over and around him until he was near suffocating with the amount of emotions in the air. Anger, sorrow, rejection, despair; the bitterness of every feeling; feelings he had hardly ever felt, boiled up within him, and a single tear managed to roll away down his cheek.

This was enough for Nic, who gently clasped a hand around Rei's arm, and lead him back down the corridor, away from the curious glances of his fellow students. Everyone in the school knew that the dark angel was absent today, and somehow, everyone knew that Rei was frantic in his efforts to find him. As he passed a group of girls, some whispered behind their hands about an affair, and Rei pinned a glare on them so ferocious the Tiger roared within his head, his golden eyes nothing but slits, watching in satisfaction as they cowered back at the force.

Finally, Nic found an unoccupied classroom, and pulled the youth inside behind him. Pulling out a chair, he pushed Rei gently into it, moving for a box of tissues as well. When Nic dangled the white flag in front of him, Rei eyed it warily before snatching it up, and dabbing at his eyes.

Not being one to push, Nic calmly took a seat several meters from Rei, and waited until the boy was ready to tell him the problem. Patience was a virtue he was more than gifted with, and he figured his students would know enough to continue with their reading should he fail to appear soon enough in the classroom. Meanwhile, he reminded himself, he would have to write a pass for Rei to get back to his own classes.

"Sir?"

Emerald eyes locked onto him, giving the teen his undivided attention. "Yes Rei?"

"I can't find Kai."

The simplicity of the sentence made the gravity and implication behind the words that much harder to grasp, but the teacher wasn't their tutor for nothing.

"He's missing?" he surmised, eyebrows raised in confusion. "But where on earth would he possibly go?"

"I don't know," the Drigger wielder said miserably. "I've been trying to find him all morning. He wasn't in the mansion when we woke up this morning, so I thought he might have left early, if he had a lesson with you we didn't know about. But now, you don't know where he is either, and I'm…"

"Worried?" Nic supplied, not bothering to hide his knowledge of the obvious feelings the teen had for his fellow Guardian. The only concern he had toward the relationship was on Rei's behalf, as he was certain the heart of the Phoenix could not be so easily won.

"Yeah. We're sort of…um…"

"Dating," the tutor put in again, trying to encourage the ebony haired boy to go on.

"Yes," Rei said, his cheeks flushed pink at saying this to his teacher. "Kai and I…we've…been intimate," he stammered, "and he told me he loved me."

"Do you believe he meant it?" Nic said, cutting straight to the heart of the matter, and of the neko-jins woes.

The golden eyes radiated hurt as they looked up at him, and Nic sighed and shook his head. His heart miss gave him on this matter, and despite trying to look at the subject openly for Rei's benefit, the educator was near certain that something was amiss in the relationship.

"Rei, as your tutor, matters of the heart are not meant to matter to me, but I can see you're hurting; I can see that your emotions towards Kai are letting you down, as much as you think you love him. I want to help you, but the best advice I can give is…" he sighed again, not wanting to speak as much as he had to, "don't give him your heart. Don't expect anything from someone who has expected, and been given, nothing his whole life. Kai is withdrawn for a reason, and what he thinks might be love, and what 'you' think might be love, could just be…passing fancy."

The words, though spoken honestly and without malice, were like a whiplash across Rei's face; a vicious claw around his heart. Anger broiled up within him, and he stood, lashing out with his wings so the chair behind him flew to crash into the desks, sending the room into disarray.

"How dare you?!" Rei hissed, letting the anger consume him; letting the Tiger flex his claws with his emotions. "You think that Kai and I are just going through some silly crush; that we're hopeless teenagers in the middle of finding ourselves and discovering what we like?! He 'loves' me! And he told me so himself! And what's more, I love him! The only reason you don't want us to be together is because you don't want to jeopardize the roles of your precious Talismans!"

"REI KON!"

The thundering voice echoed through the room, shaking the window panes, as Nicholai stood, his eyes blazing, his face twisted in anger. "How dare you assume I have some personal agenda in offering you advice! You wanted my opinion, I gave it, so don't you dare stand there, young man, and try to blame everyone else for what you fear might be the truth! Yes, you love Kai, that much is as plane as the feathers on your back! But what terrifies you is that he might not feel the same!"

He breathed deeply, staring the narrow golden eyes down with strength, discipline and rank. Rei gazed back at him, his shoulders squared in defiance, his canines bared, fury, hurt and pain radiating off him in waves.

"I am your superior, Kon," he spoke softly now, his voice riddled with authority, "and I will not take such disrespect, regardless of your own 'prestigious' status. I offered you advice as a friend; you threw it back in my face. Now, deal with your problems on your own. They are your learning experience, and from them you will draw the wisdom to wield the Talisman of Drigger."

The emerald eyes closed themselves off, devoid of emotion, as Nicholai stared down his acolyte, willing him to submit to his authority. Yes, Rei was powerful, but the teen remained untrained, and worst of all, deeply emotional. The wrong emotions could rule and ruin a persons' life, and until Rei could sink his claws into that, he would be as untamable as the Phoenix himself.

"Fine!" the neko-jin spat, snatching up his school bag. "You're just like everyone else!" Spinning on his heel, Rei stormed from the room, his wings high and shaking in his agitated, angry state, his pupils mere slivers of black in a golden sea as he cursed the teacher beneath his breath.

As the door slammed shut behind him, Nic dropped his head to his hands and groaned.

----------------------------

The sun was beginning its lazy afternoon descent by the time Dominic finally stirred from unconsciousness.

Resting beneath the shade of a wise old oak, Dom's eyes fluttered open to stare up at the rich foliage, watching with childish fascination as the leaves twisted, leapt and turned in the breeze, without ever leaving the safety of their branches. Sighing, he moved to sit up, only to be brought back to the ground cursing, his right hand screaming at the weight placed on his broken fingers. Clutching the hand to his chest, he was surprised to find the fingers bound already, the soft material tattered around the edges as though torn from something.

"Kai…" he whispered, feeling the energies of the Phoenix in the shredded material.

"Awake I see."

Dom wasn't surprised. His calm reaction annoyed the blunette, as he had been hoping to startle that cool façade, but never-the-less, he dropped from his perch within the oak, and landed lightly before his tutor.

The warrior marked him with respect by inclining his head, mindful of the Talisman that swayed on it's chain as the teen crouched before him, and the power he had demonstrated with his incapacitation.

"I see you felt the need to leave me in pain," Dominic said lightly, eyes flicking to stare at his broken hand before returning to the blunettes crimson pair, "Which makes me think you are cruel."

Kai ignored the taunt. "I left you in pain to remind you. You challenged me; you lost to me. Those are the scars of your defeat. Without the scars of the past, how can defeat, loss, hardship; how can the trials of your life be remembered to build the angel that you are?"

The green eyes regarded him silently, impressed but not demonstrating so. The wisdom surrounding this Phoenix was interesting, and stemmed purely from the life he had led, rather than the force of his Talisman alone.

"So then," Dom replied blithely, "why did you force the air back into my lungs? Why did you not fight me hand to broken hand?"

Kai leaned in, red eyes gleaming like blood on a tiled floor. "I know what's in your head."

Dom's smile faltered slightly, emerald eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What?"

Kai's eerie smile finally unnerved him, and he surrendered to looking curious, green eyes staring the teen down as though he could find the answer in his eyes. Kai, smiling now, merely brushed it off, and stood. Looking down from his height advantage, he spoke.

"I have seen inside your mind, inside your thoughts. I know why you fought me this morning."

The ebony haired man could not help his jaw dropping in surprise now. In his head? How on earth could Kai have progressed so far as to be able to seek the truth from another so willingly? How had he breached his minds defenses? Heaven had many secrets that were desperately kept from the netherworld, and as a result, all distinct ranking angels had wards and spells placed around there mind, to protect the knowledge. Yet here Kai stood, saying that he had breached his mind as though it was merely a stroll through the clouds.

"You couldn't have." Denial, his mind screamed at him, but Dom was happy to accept this over an alternative.

Kai chuckled, seeming to see the man's thoughts (like he hadn't already). "I know that you challenged me today to learn the style with which I fight; to learn the code under which I fight. And dare I say it, you were impressed today by my unwillingness to engage in unfair combat. My morals, my honour; they intrigue you. You think," his eyes twinkled with the new found knowledge, "you think my upbringing should have influenced me into negative ways of fighting, of thinking, of living. Yet here I stand, unscathed. To some extent."

He smirked. Rare as it was for him to be talking so openly, Kai was pleased that Dom had been impressed by not only his talent as a combatant, but by the angel he had fought so hard all his life to make himself into. Dominic also, to Kai's silent disbelief, had no misgivings concerning Kai's heritage. Dominic had not thought Kai would be negative purely because of his warlock heritage, but more for the way other angels had treated him as a child. All in all, Kai was actually very pleased that he had found this all out from the others mind, knowing now that no matter what Dominic tried to make him believe, he knew the truth of it.

Dominic let out a sigh, before forcing himself to a kneeling position, and standing. The grass whispered as his feet shifted, and the motley shadows of dappled sunlight flitted back and forth with the sway of the branches overhead. Clutching his hand to his chest, Dom stood tall and proud, his wings held high. Regarding the blunette with a slightly exasperated look, he shook his head.

"Kai, what you did today…what you've shown me…" he looked him up and down, green eyes belying his honesty, "it was exactly what I thought I would see. You are a proud and honorable warrior, and what's more, you understand the concept of a fair victory, and a fair defeat. This is something I truly had not expected from someone who has suffered so much at the hands of the supposedly 'superior' angel race." He paused, surveying the teen with admiration. "You are an apprentice I am proud to teach."

The Phoenix could not help but widen his flaming eyes at the words; certain that he had not just heard the greatest warrior in heaven permit him to train along side him. Such a privilege was normally reserved for great trainees who had slogged their way through the ranks, from the lowliest serving boy. Though Kai was a Guardian, he had not expected the honor of being so masterfully guided. He felt Dranzer trill with pleasure in his mind, as the blunette couldn't help a smile tug at his lips.

"I gather you approve?" Dom asked after several minutes, watching the tiny twist of the pale lips with his own twinkle of amusement.

Kai nodded, his bangs swishing before him to hide his thrill of excitement, and the fire burning behind his eyes. "Thank you." He looked up again, crimson eyes openly sharing his gratitude.

The warrior nodded again, though a thought crossed his mind. "The only other thing we'll have to…reinforce, is the fact that you are 'not' permitted to access another's thoughts without their express consent." The stern gaze mollified Kai slightly, and he bent his head in acquiesce, hiding the smirk that flitted through his eyes.

Dom smiled despite himself, turning to seek out Justice. Realizing his weapon had lain beside him on the grass, the warrior shot Kai a bemused look, before calling the blade to him. It leapt lightly off the ground, straight into Dominic's waiting grasp and he sheathed it with a swift click. Sensing Kai's eyes on him, he turned to face the youth, his hand still held close to his chest.

"Yes?"

A slate brow rose, and those crimson eyes flicked from the hilt of the sword, and back to emerald eyes. Dominic raised his own eyebrows at the silent query, but decided to wait for Kai to voice his question.

"If you can call the sword to you with a thought, why did you not call it back to you when I held it in my own hand?"

Dominic blinked slowly, conflict passing over his features for a split second before it was gone. He would tell Kai only what he needed to know now, and nothing more, he decided.

"Justice responds to the hand most deserving and familiar with it, and only someone with an honest, honorable heart can bear to hold it. I did not call it from you as it would not have come."

The teen's bangs brushed before red eyes as they narrowed in confusion. "Why not? Are you not its master, the Leader of Heavens Army?"

Ebony locks were pulled in front of his face with the breeze, and Dom irritably brushed them back behind his ears, green eyes shining in the afternoon glint of the sun. "I am, that's true, but that doesn't make me the most deserving." He viewed Kai with an unreadable look. "Justice must choose to be held, and its choices are always…deliberate. Besides, Dranzers harmonies would have made it damn near irresistible for Justice to refuse to be held by you."

"Justice?" Kai enquired, curious as to the swords heritage.

"The Sword of Justice, hand fasted by Arch Angel Michael himself to lead the protectors of Heaven along the most righteous course of action. I'm sure he knew that, one day, he would not be here to lead us as we wished."

Kai nodded, though it seemed as though something still troubled his mind as he puzzled it over. Dom, seeking to distract him, held out his hand in request.

"I think we should begin our training now, Kai, so I can get a feel for your own force of attack. I can not do that with a maimed hand, and I know you can heal a few broken bones easily enough."

Kai raised an eyebrow once more, folded his arms, and smirked. "I fail to see how healing your hand will instill in you the strength of Dranzer and the memory of when you tried to be arrogant."

Dom blushed slightly, making those crimson eyes narrow into a wicked gleam to go with his smirk. Coughing slightly to hide the smear of colour on his cheeks, Dom made to glance at the horizon, noting the time of day by the height of the sun. By the length of the shadows, he knew that Kai would have finished school by now, and the teen had taken up half the day by simply watching over his own unconscious form. He also was yet to learn why Kai had been out here in the first place.

"Kai," he said, voice thrumming with power and authority, "I wish for the privilege of fighting you in hand to hand combat. I can not do that while my hand is broken, so I ask, please, if you would heal it with Dranzer, so that we might learn the true nature of one another. You can not know a man, until you have fought him."

Rolling his eyes in a semi friendly manner, Kai strolled forward, his black feathers murmuring with the wind as the grass beneath his feet whispered to the trees. Shooting the man a calming glance, he gently took the crippled hand between his own, and closed his eyes.

Dom watched, slightly awed at the progress his young charge was making, and almost all on his own, before he felt peace settle over him like a blanket. It wrapped, curled and comforted him, and he felt his hand warm within the firm pale fingers clenching it. Around the black wings he saw the faint glimmer of crimson heat, and then, with a rush of power, wind, breath and energy, he fell back from the blunette, landing unceremoniously on the ground. His head swam, his vision was sharp, sharper than usual, and he heard the symphony of song within him that meant the Phoenix was singing his praises, its melody soothing to the soul.

Blinking back his euphoric state, he looked up to see the teen staring down at him, his gaze refined, wise, yet lacking in something else. Smiling at him, his face seemingly at peace, Kai turned and walked away, face to the wind as he inhaled deeply of the breeze. Dranzer crooned in his mind, her song expressing all he ever wished he could feel in this life and more. He felt her wings surround him again with their love, with acceptance, while he closed his eyes and did nothing more than enjoy the breeze.

Behind him, he felt rather than saw Dominic climb to his feet, shaking his head to rid it of the final bubbles of euphoria that Dranzers healing energies could induce. Kai felt the green eyes pin themselves on his back, and holding in a sigh, he detached his mind from Dranzers, returning to his usual, aloof self. Turning, he crossed his arms before him.

"Feeling better I'd wager?"

Dom's eyes widened slightly at the new tenseness behind the words, at the withdrawn coldness emanating from the crimson eyes. Deciding to ignore it, for now, Dominic simply walked to the edge of the clearing, back to his oak tree, where he unlashed the crimson sash that kept the scabbard at his waist. Laying Justice beneath the motley shade and foliage, he then began to remove the tunic jacket that covered his singlet. His black singlet and ebony hair helped bring out the startling clarity of his emerald eyes, and as he turned to walk back to the teen, Kai was near captivated by the intense color of those eyes.

Shaking his head, he reached into his back sack, berating himself over his sudden lust for the intensity of all things bright, of all things that tantalized his sense. Dranzer had this effect on him, he thought blandly, as he strapped his arm guards back in place on his forearms. Always after he tapped into the Phoenix's power source, he felt the sharpness of reality, feeling every color and taste and sound as though they were a part of him. Their beauty, while he was in this stage, often hypnotized him, and he had to shake himself back to life half the time, rebuking Dranzer for distracting him; thus the reason for his wall of indifference upon speaking to Dom.

The blood caked singlet chafed his stomach, and he discarded it without another thought, his bare skin enjoying the caress of the breeze mingling with his feathers down his back. Kicking of his shoes, he bent and pulled his socks from his feet, allowing his toes to curl around the thin strands of grass underfoot.

Breathing deeply to centre himself, he brought his body into a loose, relaxed fighter's stance, his arms up in a boxers guard yet with his fists unclenched and open. He spaced his feet evenly, holding his wings erect, and waited, watching Dominic for any signs of movement.

The warrior watched him with cat like curiosity, relaxing his stance into a combat ready position, his right foot back and angled at ninety degrees from his body, while his left foot faced straight toward Kai. As the teen discarded his shirt, Dominic could not help but stare at the fresh wound still present on his chest. Surprise made him look the blunette in the eye.

"You have not healed yourself?"

Kai blinked calmly, demonstrating all the signs of being perfectly aware of not only Dominic, but his entire surroundings.

"I told you," he said evenly, still braced in his stance, "without the scars of defeat, one can not learn for the future. I was foolish to let my guard down when you approached me with a weapon. I will not make that mistake again."

Dominic smiled in pleasure. The perfect acolyte, he thought to himself. Dom did not need to instill in Kai the importance of personal failure, of conquering past fears and defeats. The Phoenix already understood defeat and victory, the right to be proud of his abilities.

"This will be a pleasure, Kai," Dominic stated proudly, before leaping directly into Kai's striking distance, lashing out with a swift side kick. Kai caught the kick with his lower arms, bracing against the force of it before flipping the warrior backwards with his own limb. The dark haired man went with the force, back flipping away while his wings flared out to help maintain his balance. Coming back to his feet, he barely managed to bring his hands up to block the furious barrage of jabs and hooks the Phoenix threw at him. One slipped through, and Dominic reeled at the power of the blow that struck his eye. Stepping back, he curled his wings around him in a defensive stance, and Kai's red eyes widened in surprise at the unknown move, as now he could not see through Dom's lush white feathers to a find a striking target. Dom curled backwards, bent his knee and thrust forward with both fists and wings before him, a white wall that forced Kai to step backwards.

The wings parted, and Dominic's retaliation was rapid, blows reigning down on Kai from all sides. The blunette blocked a jab, sidestepped a forward kick, and responded with a round house. Dominic simply ducked under and danced away, his steps light and easy.

Kai's crimson eyes twinkled in delight as his enjoyment of this spar intensified. Dominic was as lithe a fighter as he, and just as quick to design his own style of fighting. Kai would have to remember the winged wall trick, he thought to himself.

"So, Kai," Dom spoke softly, not wanting to dispel the mood, "why were you not in school this morning?"

Kai thought it over, blocking a kick and retaliating with one of his own as he did. He wished to trust Dom, as he did Nic, but did that mean sharing secrets he kept well hidden even from his fellow Guardians? Conflict passed across his features, and in desperation, he asked Dranzer.

The fire bird hummed at him, the Talisman glowing against his chest and making Dominic's eyes narrow at the sight. Yet the song bird simply crooned, its gentle melody soothing his nerves.

"I was going to see a friend."

Dom nodded, smiling, feinting with a jab to the left before hooking Kai and clipping his chin with a right. Kai flared his wings and jumped backwards, lowering himself into a crouch and gazing up at the warrior with a slightly feral gaze. His hands came up to clasp his jaw, and despite the blow only being a clip on the chin, Dom heard the loud 'click' as Kai popped his jaw back in place.

A growl escaped the blunettes throat, and he felt his fingers itch with the thrill of the fight. As soon as his fingers twitched, however, fear bolted through him, the memory of shredded flesh and blackened blood flooding his memory. His face paled, and he couldn't help dropping his gaze to stare at his hands, making sure the dark ebony claws had not replaced his pale fingers.

Dominic, sensing Kai's unease, lowered himself into a crouch opposite the teen, gazing first at his hands, then back up at his eyes.

"Kai," he whispered, making the blunette look up at him, his eyes belying his doubt, "you must learn to use your demon nature as much as your angel. I know you have worked hard to make yourself an honorable angel, but you can not deny that this is also who you are. Fight me," he hissed. His green eyes turned poisonous as they stared at him, and the fire eyes erupted into flames as Dominic lunged forward from his crouch, wings spread wide. A meter of space existed between the warrior and the ground, and as Dom neared, Kai rolled onto his back, wings tucked tightly beneath him like a feathery cushion. The dark haired mans fist grazed over Kai's forehead as he forced himself to lie flat, and as the man's stomach passed over him, the Phoenix delivered a vicious one inch punch.

Dominic curled in on himself in mid air before crashing back to the ground, rolling on several meters before coming up on one knee, a hand braced critically against his chest as he heaved air back into his lungs. His wings trembled quite visibly at the exertion, and the skin on his abdomen was already turning bright red, and with Kai's skills he knew he'd have a nice sized bruise by nightfall. On the other hand, '_shit'_ he thought, still wheezing, '_what a strike!'_

Kai had done nothing more than flip himself back on to his feet, turning to face Dominic again, resuming his first stance with an air of patience. Dom forced himself to stand again, his chest still trembling and his muscles spasming. Doing his best to steady his breath, he spoke again in ragged sentences.

"So…this friend…I gather he's….at the orphanage?"

Kai let out a snicker. "I see my charm has left you breathless," he purred.

Dom flipped him the bird, a light hearted grin on his face as he finally steadied his breathing. He didn't push Kai for the answer he wanted however, knowing that if the teen wanted to answer, he'd do so in due course.

He resumed his stance, lowering his hand and beckoning Kai toward him with a smirk. Kai, making his face blank, leapt forward. Seconds before he was to be in Dom's striking distance, he paused, and leaned back. Dom, expecting anything but, underestimated the kick he had thrown in response, and his foot was caught in a vice like grip. Kai smirked to himself as he somersaulted over Dom, flipping the tutor onto his back. Leaves and grass billowed up as the warrior landed with an 'oomph' on the earth. The Phoenix made to pin him down, bringing his wings in tight and thrusting down with his hands, yet Dom simply snatched the pale hands mid air, and using Kai's own momentum against him, toppled them both side ways. Rolling after him, Dom found himself pinning the teen to the grass, his body on top of Kai's abdomen, his legs pushing the teens own into the ground. His hands held Kai's wrists fast in their grip, and were pinned above his head. Since Kai had already had his wings tucked in, Dom didn't need to worry about those either, and smirked down at his apprentice, who tried to buck him off, and failed.

Crimson eyes widened in shock, and again he tried to throw the man off, but he found his strength could not match the man above him, and he growled his annoyance, eyes burning brightly.

Dom chuckled, staring him down. "Uncle?"

At the words Kai thrashed, trying to use the muscles in his wings to push his body up and forward. He made it half a meter before the body weight of both himself and the warrior forced him to collapse back to the ground, panting at the exertion. Dominic couldn't help but be impressed at the muscles developed in the ebony wings.

"You have the strength Kai, why don't you use it?"

Kai growled again, unsure he wanted to reach for the power Dominic taunted him with. It wasn't safe for angels…

"Face it Kai, if your eyes were blue and your wings were white, this display of skill would be incredible, but you are not just an angel, so the power I should be seeing right now should be phenomenal."

Sweat had started to bead across the teen's forehead, yet he stared up at his tutor with mingled fear and curiosity, ignoring the droplet that trailed down past his eye.

"You can control it, Kai," he murmured, his grip tightening painfully around the pale wrists, making Kai's left eye twitch at the discomfort, "you just need to know yourself. Do you know who you are?"

The red eyes dilated drastically at the question, and Dom felt the teen go completely still in his grip, yet he felt the pulse jump several times beneath his firm fingers. It was a question Dom had been dying to ask Kai since he had first heard about him; an angel with wings of darkest night and eyes that burned as though from the pits of hell. Kai had worked hard to make himself a true angel, but at the same time, he had neglected part of himself that made him who he was, and until he came to grips with that part of his soul, he would be only half a person; half angel, half nothing.

"I know who I am," he whispered, yet his eyes betrayed him for the first time in his life, as confusion ate him away.

Dom smirked. "If you know who you are, then use what you've got. You can control it," he coaxed, "because it is simply another part of you. Release your other half Kai. Take charge. 'Beat me'," he half snarled, desperate to provoke the Phoenix into releasing its inner demons. Only when Kai began to exercise control over his other half, with a trained warrior, would he be able to use his demon heritage without harming another. Kai just needed to take control of himself, of his life…

The teen closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing, and for a moment Dom feared Kai would simply tell him no.

"Tala…" the blunette spoke softly, eyes stilled closed as he continued to breathe in deep.

"Tala?"

"My friend. At the orphanage."

Dom smiled to himself in delight, yet the smile disappeared when Kai opened his eyes, and an endless black abyss met his gaze. The warrior couldn't help the slight intake of breath taken at the sight, as the dark gaze of the Phoenix threatened to petrify him with its ferocity. Feeling the muscles beneath his grip clench, Dominic braced himself for the onslaught.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Kai whispered, taking the warrior off guard once more, making his emerald eyes lock with the ebony pair staring up at him.

"What makes you think you will hurt me, Kai?" Dominic's voice was soft, accepting, comforting, and Kai ached somewhere deep inside to believe what the warrior said. If he could control this half of his life, if he could seize the power he'd long ago buried in both his clawed hands, and use it for a decent purpose, would he finally be complete? Would he be a good person?

With a savage growl, mingled with fear and uncertainty, Kai seized at the darkness within him and unleashed it. Claws raked out from his fingers, his eyes burned with dark fire and his muscles became taught and twice as powerful. Without another thought he wrenched his hands free from the determined grip of his tutor, and slammed both open hands up against the man's chest. With both demonic power and brute force behind it, Dominic cried out as he was flung back into the air, feeling at least two of his ribs crack under the pressure. The warrior flared his wings out as he came back to the ground, watching the dark angel who was already on his feet, and cracking his neck from side to side. Those black eyes flickered with hunger; blood lust.

Kai's body was trembling with the power rippling through him. He could feel his muscles expanding, his level of perception broadening. The claws of his fingers no longer itched as they had before, but felt comfortable and right. As he looked upon the angel before him, he didn't see his tutor, a warrior, or a friend. He saw a challenge, a fight, a thrill, and his lips twisted into a cold smirk of sick pleasure. Flexing his fingers, he lowered himself into a crouch, prepared to launch himself at the warrior and simply slice him limb from limb to watch the blood run…

"How long have you known Tala?"

Maybe it was the casualness behind the question, or perhaps it was Kai's memory of the voice who asked it. More than likely it was the name in the sentence that meant so much to him, that wrapped hands around his mind and dragged it back to reality, back to a lucid state instead of a predatory hunger. The picture of the red head in his mind forced all idea's of hunting, of killing, from it, and he took a deep, shuddering breath as he realized what this power could do to him; was trying to turn him in to.

The idea of hunting the blue eyed angel, the notion of severing his arteries and watching him bleed repulsed Kai, and he felt the pure instinct of his demon nature dwindle down to nothingness, leaving him with only the image of ferocity without the heart to be so.

Dominic watched the dying embers of the dark fire within those eyes and was rewarded with two things; Kai calming down to a conscious level, and the knowledge that this angel, Tala, was something special to the Phoenix.

"All my life," was the growled response, Kai's eyes widening slightly at the revelation of his deeper, coarser voice when in his demon form. Not only did he still have the muscles, eyes and claws, but if Kai thought to look in a mirror he would have seen that, where once his blue shark fins resided, the flesh was black as though tattooed, and sharp curving tribal lines stretched from his neck, down around his wings, straight to the base of his spine.

Dominic recognized these to be the mark of his lineage and status in the netherworld.

"And did he ever see you like this?"

Kai trembled again, though this time with fear at the thought of Tala beholding him like this. Surely, not even his red head would find this demonic figure beautiful…

"No. If I had let it control me when I was younger I would have…" his voice broke, as Kai realized succumbing to this warlock within him could have been the death of his childhood friend.

"No, Kai," Dominic stated sternly, giving the teen a reproving glare, "you would have begun to master it. I mentioned the name of Tala on purpose, to see your reaction as your demon self, and look at you! You have taken absolute control of your mind, and now reside comfortably in one form, with control of your thoughts rather than those that are instinctual. I knew you could do it."

Kai looked down at himself, at the claws protruding from his hands and the black lines seemingly engraved into his skin around his wrists, and allowed himself to relax more into this being, at the same time keeping a firm grip on reality instead of succumbing to the instincts this form brought on.

Testing his muscles, he flexed his wings wider, and relished in the sweet burn of his stretching limbs. His mind celebrated silently at his accomplishment, at his new found abilities, doing his best to ignore the blood lust that the change brought on.

He was stronger, faster, swifter than any other angel there was, and maybe more so than any other demon who did not possess angel qualities. A smirk tugged at his lips and he looked up, eyes burning brightly again with playful desire.

Leaping into the air he somersaulted and landed before the tutor, almost catching the man off guard, but not quite. The flurry of punches that flew next were incredible, twice the speed they were before in just his angel form. Dominic, however, laughed, and his pace also increased, making Kai growl at the realization that before, Dom was simply playing with him. The Phoenix trilled at him in reprimand for thinking heavens greatest warrior would be so easily bested.

As their limbs moved toward one another, blocking, striking and breaking wrist locks, Dominic spoke again, but now he was panting.

"I heard you were… hitting it off with the Tiger."

SLAM.

The breathe left Dominic in a whoosh as Kai slipped past his defense and planted a solid punch directly above his rib cage. The two already fractured ribs screamed at him in pain, while his whole body felt jarred out of place. His lungs, almost crushed from the blow, heaved inside his chest to bring back precious oxygen.

Dominic sank to one knee, his ragged breathing the only sound to fill the air apart from Kai's heavy breathing.

The blunette stared down at him, perturbed. He knew he hadn't meant for that strike to be so vicious, but it was becoming damn near impossible for him not to get frustrated as nearly all of heaven seemed to know about the little tryst between himself and Rei. His confusion surrounding Rei and Tala took up 80% of his daily thoughts, and unless he sorted out his emotional state soon, he would welcome the change into his demon nature purely to get away from it!

Sighing, he held a clawed hand out to Dom, who rose his watery eyes to stare at it for a moment before accepting, careful not to let his skin get nicked by the venomous nails.

"I gather that… that is a sensitive subject?" he wheezed.

Kai scowled. "You think?" he said in his rough growl of a voice. "How the hell do you know about that?"

Dominic didn't blink at the demanded answer, seeing how upset the question had actually made the teen. "There is not much… I don't know Kai …but to be more specific, I have… the gift of clear seeing, though …nowhere near as strong as Charles Dickinson." He paused, his lungs still demanding more precious oxygen, and he sucked in another great lungful before continuing.

"When I look at Rei, Kai, I see the mark of the Phoenix all over him; I see traces of red on his aura as though you wiped your hands on him with red paint. Though, I will admit, they have been incredibly faint and infrequent this past week." The gaze narrowed onto the youth. "And I have only ever seen the golden glaze of the Tiger on 'you' once; the day of the ceremony."

Kai's heart flipped inside his chest, and he allowed the claws to slide back into his fingers so he could run a hand through his bangs, pushing them off his sweat covered forehead. How could Dominic see it so easily? He had worked so hard to try and keep it a secret, but 'everyone' knew! Groaning, he sank to the ground, instinctually adopting a meditative position with his legs crossed, though he rested one arm one his knee so as to prop up his chin. Dominic, looking up to the higher heavens, smiled, and sat down beside him, secretly grateful for the break in his torment.

"You can share whatever you need to with me Kai. You know I will honour your trust, and keep your secrets, no matter what they are."

Kai looked up, eyes red once more, and the tattoos along his skin receding. Though he wanted to share with Dominic, he felt certain that the warrior owed him a few stories of his own. Knowledge was power, after all, and Kai could not just have Dom knowing all his secrets, while he knew so few of his.

"Quid pro quo," Kai spoke at last, his voice sounding tired and drained. "For every question asked, you must answer one for me."

Dom paused, considering. If he accepted Kai's terms, he may finally be able to earn the wavering trust of his young apprentice, yet was he comfortable sharing his own private secrets with the blunette? He tried to imagine how Kai could know to ask him anything of his deepest secrets, and determined that even with a mind as inquisitive as the Phoenix's, surely he would not guess, nor ask, of the more tentative spots in Dominic's cloudy history.

"I accept Kai."

"Swear it."

The ebony haired man looked startled at the request, but did as requested, raising his right arm and placing the left against the place over his heart.

"I swear to you, Kai Hiwatari, that I, Dominic Yuinichi, will answer all of the questions you so choose to ask me, in fullness and in truth."

Nodding his head slowly in acquiesce, the blunette let his wings droop slightly in exhaustion, before giving Dominic the go-ahead to access the deeper mysteries of Kai Hiwatari.

------------------------------

Rei threw himself into the aqua colored plush chair, body tense, wings erect, ignoring his general surroundings as he gnashed his canines together in barely contained fury.

Students, teachers, angels! They were all so arrogant; so all bloody knowing! They couldn't possibly understand the bond he and the Phoenix shared together; the power of their strength or emotions. They were unenlightened, simple minded!

Rei let a growl escape his throat, so loud that Tyson, Max and Kenny shared scared looks where they stood by the door.

Their normally calm and peaceful natured friend seemed like a demon in disguise, his narrow eyes and sharp teeth keeping them at bay from approaching at will.

'How sad,' Max thought, 'that love should be so cruel...'

He saw that Rei's heart had not endured such strong love since the death of his parents, and due to that, he knew, Rei was not handling this new romance all too well. His fear that the love would be ripped away again wound its way into his heart and ate away at his confidence, leaving an irrational, edgy neko-jin. The blonde shook his head sadly. It didn't take a genius to work out that an angel like Kai would despise such a clingy nature in his lover. No trust.

Clutching Draciel tightly in his fist, he walked to stand before the Tiger, feeling some satisfaction as Tyson came to stand behind him as well, backing him up. Those thin golden eyes looked up at him, angry and defiant.

"Rei," Max said slowly and peacefully, aware of Draciel's power humming through him, "Tyson and I want to talk to you."

The anger in those amber eyes did not abate, but patience was prevalent enough for the dark haired teen to give them the time of day, thus Max pushed on, prepared for the claws that might rake his way…

"You need to calm down."

Another growl, and Rei made to leap to his feet in outrage, but Max, in a rare moment of deliberation, cut him to the quick, and pushed him in the chest so that he fell backward again.

"No Rei, listen to me!" he demanded, voice like quiet thunder, eyes glowing green as the eyes of his Talisman, "you've been short, sharp and snappy with everyone, 'everyone'!" he added, raising his voice again as Rei made to interrupt him again, but he ploughed on. "Now, we are your 'friends', and we have stood by your side since you arrived here, but we will not tolerate this harsh, narcissistic nature you have adopted since Kai bestowed his favor on you! That's not the Rei we became friends with, and if anything, it's not the Rei that Kai came to like in the first place."

Rei went quiet, eyes losing their feral nature at the revelation, the sharp flash of his canines disappearing as the scowl slipped from his face. Max could sense the pacing predatory creature within become still.

"We want to help you Rei, we really do; you're our friend, but these past few days…you haven't acted like it."

Max stepped back, Tyson placing a comforting hand on his shoulder in support, blue eyes staring down at their yellow eyed friend with an open desire to help and comfort. The Dragon that curled about the boys mind roared in approval at their technique of broaching the young man suffering so much heartache.

Rei sat their in silence for several minutes, his mind ticking over at the sentiments expressed by his younger companions. If it was true what they said, he had been acting the fool for many days; so wrapped in jealousy and lust/love for his dark angel he had not seen himself become so…bitter. And if that was how he was acting, was that why Kai was avoiding him? Had he let the dark angel down now, by becoming some petty, obsessed and clingy lover? The thought made his stomach clench painfully, and he let a moan of horror escape his lips before dropping his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry guys," came the muffled apology, Rei lifting his head slightly to be better heard, "I've been an ass. You're right, both of you. I can't believe I couldn't see myself acting that way! I'm just so crazy in love and so protective…." Rei dropped his head as he let out another angry groan, more disappointed in himself than ever before. What must Kai think of him now? 'Oh my God!' he thought with a shock of horror, 'What about poor Mr. Yuinichi? I was so disrespectful when he just wanted to offer his advice…'

Rei stood, of a mind to bind his wings and throw himself from a tall building he was that mortified with how he had been acting. Feeling a burn against his thigh, he slipped a hand into his pocket to extract the Tiger Talisman. With a flash of recognition, Rei realized why his emotions had been playing up so badly, and his gaze narrowed on the object with supreme irritation.

"It's this, this…stupid thing!" he growled out, thinking temptingly of casting it off the balcony window from the tallest room in the building. "It's been playing with my emotions since, as a Tiger, it knows only the bases of emotions to have! Think about it," he added, seeing the speculative looks that passed between the faces of his friends, "Tigers are naturally dominant, predatory, and protective of what they believe is rightfully theirs! Kai may not be my territory, but I guess…" he sighed again, "I guess I've been seeing him as almost like that."

Tyson, demonstrating a rare show of intuitiveness, lowered his voice to the right temperament as he spoke, careful not to provoke the Tiger once more.

"Are you sure Rei? I mean, I don't want to sound rude or invasive when I say this, but wouldn't it have more to do with your parents than Drigger?"

Rei looked up so sharply they heard his neck crick, his golden eyes becoming so big Max was worried they were going to burst with the emotion flooding into them.

"What makes you say that?" the dark haired teen croaked out, his voice momentarily failing him as unwanted images and memories surfaced in his mind. His initial response had been to let loose his claws and swipe at whomsoever mentioned his parents name again (after Lee's disastrous attempt to placate him concerning his Talisman), yet the memories that surged up, the emotions that filled him to the brim; they crippled his anger and his rage, leaving him feeling only desolate and alone, that consuming, aching loss.

Max, his bright blue green eyes staring at him honestly, comfortingly, stepped in closer, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You're still suffering from their loss, Rei, and now that you love Kai, you're terrified you'll lose him as well, like you lost your mum and dad. We can see it, and we understand what you're feeling, we really do. We want to help you, help give you a new family. We know we can never, ever replace the one that was taken from you, but we hope that, maybe, we can be just as good, one day."

Tears sprang up unbidden at the tone of the blondes voice, at his sincere confession, and Rei could not help the few that escaped to run down his cheek. Choking back a sob, he pulled both boys into a fierce embrace, holding them both against his chest as it heaved with the effort of containing his raw pain. His voice, trembling, broke the silence waveringly.

"Thank you so much guys… you're the best friends…the best 'brothers' I could have. Thank you…thank you thank you thank you…" he whispered to them, afraid to let them go. Glancing up, he saw the small brunette watching them from the corner, and he beckoned him over as well, Kenny running to join the group hug with relish.

They stayed that way for several minutes, savoring in the comfort this closeness could bring.

Finally, Max pulled back, a watery smile on his face. Tyson and Kenny moved simultaneously, each retreating to their own comfortable plush chair. Tyson, his blue hair having been bumped and tugged in the hug, now hanging loosely about his face, smiled and laughed.

"Gosh, this almost warrants a celebration!" he exclaimed, so thrilled was he to have his old friend back to his natural state of mind.

"Oh snap!" Max exclaimed as he sat in his own chair. Immediately he leant forward, excited. "I almost forgot to tell you Rei; we couldn't find you today to let you know. We ran into Mr. Dickinson at school, and he said, get this, that the upcoming Friday the 13th is none other than Kai's birthday!" the blonde bounced in his seat at the revelation, eyes brimming with delight.

Rei's own golden eyes became the size of dinner plates at the disclosure, his heart leaping with joy at the prospect of a chance to make it up with his dark angel, and for his birthday at that!

"I bet Kai's never even 'had' a proper birthday party, with presents and drinks and music and 'fun'!" Rei yelped, eyes wide in his excitement. "We could throw him a big birthday bash!"

"Yeah!" Tyson shouted, jumping to his feet on the sofa, rocking it a little wildly but steadying himself with his wings spread wide. "And we'll invite some of the guys from school, and he'll be 'really' surprised! This'll be great for the sourpuss!"

Rei ignored the name, too elated at the prospect of planning this party. Max, bouncing around in his chair now, spoke up again.

"Oh, and by the way, Mr. Dickinson says this is meant to be a really special occasion for Kai, as it will be his 17th birthday; the day he comes of age as a demon."

At this announcement, Rei's enthusiasm waned slightly. "How do you mean?"

"Well," Max explained, "Mr. D said to me that, since Kai is half angel and half demon, he will come of age, and into power, twice rather than once. At seventeen, a demon child is considered fully grown; they get their claws and their venom, and they train for the next year to get to know what talents they have and how to use them. Angels are different though. We have a wider range of abilities that include healing and fighting, so we train and train until our eighteenth, and on our eighteenth, we reach our pinnacle in power. Neat huh?!"

Kenny, who had been staring at Max the entire time, spun around as he finished, seizing at his back pack and retrieving pen and paper, with which he furiously began to scribble everything Max had just told him. The Draciel wielder, ever curious to the young boys habits, walked over and stared down at the writing, even as he could hear Rei and Tyson discussing the pro's and con's of having a half demon nature and twice the power of any ordinary other worldly being. Tyson, by the sound of it, was losing the battle.

"What are you doing Chief?" Max asked politely, leaning down over the bobbing brunette head.

The boy did not even glance up, continuing his mad scribble of data. "I'm documenting," he muttered, finishing a sentence with a flourish before hurrying on.

"Documenting what?"

Pausing to look up, a light blush marred the freckled cheeks before he answered, a careful, reserved answer, as though afraid of being mocked. "I thought that, since I have the prestigious honor of training with the Guardians of Heaven, I would record all that I could of their happenings, so that I might write a history book. Laugh at me if you want, Max, but our group is so…diverse, unique, that something amazing will come of you. And I want to be the one to share it with other angels for generations."

He sounded so solemn and so proud, that Max did not smile, did not laugh or joke. He placed a soft hand on his friends shoulder, and inclined his head. "That's very noble of you, Chief, and I know you'll do a great job. You're a fantastic scholar."

The brunette blushed again at the high praise, but allowed a benign smile to light up his face. "Thanks Max."

The blonde grinned at the name, right before Tyson crash tackled him into a nearby futon. Groaning the blonde sat back up, trying to make sense of Tyson's cackling.

"Maxie, we've got to start making preparations for this party! If we're going to make such a good impression on Kai, and prove to him we really want to be his friends, this has to be the best birthday party ever! We've only got three days to plan though!"

Rei smiled, standing from his seat to stretch his wings and over tense limbs. Anger really wasn't good for him, he concluded, working the knots out of his shoulder muscles where he had been carrying that massive chip.

"I don't think that'll be too hard guys, considering that Kai has probably never even had a birthday party before. Come to think of it, I doubt he's even gotten a present before!"

The idea perplexed Rei so much an edge of sorrow wedged into his thoughts that Kai had never been gifted with so much as a card for his special day. That would change this year, he vowed. No longer would Kai rue the day he was born into this world, but embrace his new life!

The canines flashed again in a wide, triumphant smile. Three days. In three days, he would prove to Kai he was worthy of him, of his love, and he would prove to Kai that the dark angel himself was worth his weight in gold and more.

---------------

"What are your feelings for Tala?"

The question had all the subtleness of a flying Buick, but Kai answered anyway, honestly and truthfully.

"I love him with all the remnants of my otherwise broken heart," Kai said softly, an inflection of dark humor evident in his voice.

"And what of Rei?" Dominic persisted, curiosity a die hard trait in the warrior. Sure, he was still desperate for more information on this 'Tala', but since his main concern was meant to be for the welfare of the Guardians, the anonymous teen took a backseat to his worries. Kai playing with the emotions of the Tiger, a naturally predatory, powerful animal before being provoked, could draw cataclysmic events once enraged. If Kai threatened the good nature and will of the neko-jin, Drigger's justice would be swift, and Dominic dreaded the war that could arise between Talismans as the Tiger sought to punish the Phoenix. Dom could only hope that the dark angel held no malice in what he did; that simply, he was a confused teenager finally demonstrating normal traits for his age.

Garnet eyes lowered to the ground at the question, a well of sympathy, concern and confusion opening up behind the orbs. Dom caught glimpses of the emotions, and knew that Kai did not intend to harm the other teen with his actions. He simply wished to be understood, and to understand himself.

"Rei is something sweet; something special. When I first saw him, I thought I was attracted to him, yes, but once he accepted the Talisman of Drigger, I realized that the compassion and emotions I felt for him…they were encouraged by Dranzer, who loves the Tiger dearly. They were not my own emotions, and so since then, I have been trying to figure out who it is I love…Tala…or Rei. Rei is special," he said again, "he is pure, innocent, 'golden'. I look at him and I want to protect him, teach him, learn from him. I want him to care about me, and to see me as someone he can trust; yet when I think of Tala…" he sighed, a longing smirk flitting over his lips, "I want to hold him against me and rock back and forth, I want to spar with him, lay with him and just be able to watch those bright blue eyes stare at the world. He ignites in me a passion I didn't think possible for life, and something so strong that only since I left his side have I realized how much I 'needed' it."

Emerald eyes gazed at him with understanding, acknowledging and respecting the feelings of his young acolyte. Love was something he knew of well enough, even though he had not met his souls intended partner. The only love he had known so strong was the love for his brother, and for their sister.

"Kai," he spoke softly, his voice carrying with it acquired wisdom, "with matters of the heart, all you can do is follow it. If you don't, you will make yourself miserable with the thoughts of what might have been, or what you could have had. If the love you feel for this Tala is so encompassing, there is little doubt in my mind who you should call your own."

Kai looked up, eyes dark with trepidation. "But what of Rei? What do I tell the boy I made my lover? 'I'm sorry, I was mistaken, I don't love you after all?' I can't do that to him!" he groaned, his voice raw with regret. "I can only imagine the horror I would feel if Tala turned and said such a thing to me; it would gut me like no demon claws ever could."

He heaved a deep, shuddering breath, the emotions he so normally kept locked beneath his cool façade destroying him upon their release. It was not the norm for him to experience so much emotion, let alone to share it so openly with another angel! His mind screamed in silence at this inner turmoil, at appearing so weak and beguiled by simple notions of the heart.

"Even if you stayed with Rei to placate him, would it be worth the pain both you and Tala would feel because of it? Is it worth making Rei feel horrible because he has kept apart two people who so obviously love one another? He would feel deep remorse for having created a cleft between you both. I know what's in Rei's heart; he's not a malicious person, nor a vindictive one. If he knew you would be happy with another then yes, he would be hurt, but he would not want to hurt you in return. He is not that angel."

The blunette shook his head in slight despair, having seen the way those golden eyes glazed over him with protective jealousy, reveling in the new found awareness that Kai was the answer to the death of his parents.

Shifting his crossed legs, he allowed his hand to run through the strands of grass before him, casting a haunted look at the falling sun across the horizon, so vivid in color it brought painful memories to the surface of his already clouded mind. That cheeky smile and flash of fiery hair…

"Kai?"

The teen glanced up.

"You have to tell Rei the truth. The longer this goes on, the more it will hurt."

Kai let a ragged sigh escape his lips. "What truth can I tell him that won't feel like a dagger in his heart?"

Dominic shrugged sadly. "That will be his pain to bare, Kai, and from it he will learn, just as you will learn and take from this experience all you need to know. You will learn the pains of not knowing who you are, which is why you have become so confused in the first place. Rei grew attached to you so swiftly because you are not like other angels; angels who were capable of destroying his family in a single moment. You weren't an angel in his eyes, Kai, you were an answer to his problem. He did not want to love another angel, when angels had caused such pain to him. It's a natural defense mechanism I suppose…"

Silence stretched between them now, as Kai puzzled out his dilemma, and Dominic thought how glad he was to be unhindered by such confusing circumstances.

Finally, Kai broke the silence, his mask back in place and his voice incredibly calm, deliberate.

"Time for you to answer a question for me, Sir," Kai began, his tone respectful enough to arouse Dom's suspicion. He merely nodded however, having accepted the terms of the agreement. "Ask your question, Kai."

Kai inclined his head, yet paused for a moment, obviously deciding on the wording of his request. When he spoke, the warrior was at a loss for words.

"Are you a warrior because of Sjharn?"

At first, the emerald eyed man knew not whether to respond to the question, or the pain in his heart. His heart rate accelerated, the colour draining from his face. His eyes were hugely dilated, and turned to Kai with an almost betrayed expression, as though wondering how Kai could bare to ask him about his beloved sister. Initially, however, Dom couldn't even imagine how Kai had even come to know of Shjarn, unless Nic had told him something…

"How do you know about Shjarn?" he demanded, voice trembling with suppressed anger and pain. "Did Nicholai tell you of her?! If he did, I swear, I shall beat him black and blue!" he growled out, eyes poisonous.

"Mr. Yuinichi told me nothing," Kai replied calmly, surprised to see so much emotion rolling off his tutor. Shjarn must have been just as precious to Dom as to Nic, he thought sadly, now worried he should have left his question for another time. Yet it had seemed odd to him, Nicholai retreating to the form of a scholar while Dominic became a ruler of an army created to destroy demons; and their parents clearly having favored Dominic's choice.

"Then how do you know about my sister, Hiwatari?" he demanded coldly, unable to act any other way concerning the painful memories.

His last name seemed like a whiplash through the breeze, but Kai did his best to ignore it, instead offering an explanation he knew the man deserved.

"Sir, I came upon the knowledge of your sister and her…demise, from Nicholai, but not by his choosing. I…" he paused, noticing the dark fire burning in the others eyes, but continuing. "I was meditating with Mr. Yuinichi the other day, after my…accident at school. He took me so deep into the meditation with Dranzer I found it hard to emerge. When I did, your brother and I had a small quarrel, and as his anger got the better of him, I received images of pain from his mind. His defense went down with his anger, and my defenses were already low from the meditation." He sighed, breathing deep before fixing Dominic with an unwavering gaze, allowing the truth not only to flow from his lips but from his eyes.

"His memories of pain overcame me, and I saw in Nicholai's mind his most painful memory. I saw him watch the death of Shjarn; saw how devastated he was, and how much he blames himself for her passing. He carries the shadow of her death everywhere with him."

Dominic sucked in a breath, staring at Kai first disbelievingly, then seeing the raw truth in Kai's eyes, with shock. Those emerald greens eyes, so alike Nic's, did not carry the deep sorrow and regret, yet he saw within them guilt.

"I had no idea," he whispered quietly, sorrow flowing from each word. "I…I know Nic blamed himself a lot…so did our parents…but I knew he loved her like he loved nothing else. I knew he nearly killed himself trying to save her…I guess…I guess I just wished I'd been there. Nic was not the fighter I was. And after she died…"

Dom paused, drawing a ragged breath. "After she died, my parents thought he would join the army to face the demons who had so cruelly taken her life. When he didn't…they disowned him. They thought he was a coward; they thought he wanted her to die."

Kai frowned at this, empathy burning within him at the notion this mans parents could so easily cast aside a child after they had already lost one they loved.

"I knew better," Dom said softly, "I knew he chose not to fight because that was how Sjharn had lived. She'd hated violence and death, she abhorred the notion of damaging another soul that existed on this plane. It hurt her to know that some people took pleasure in killing another. He wanted to live for her, not for her killers." Dom shrugged. "My parents were too close minded to see his approach, but I admired him for it none the less. Our parents threatened to disown him, yet he stayed true, for Sjharn."

Tears had risen in the emerald eyes as he spoke, and he unashamedly wiped them away. "Nic has more courage than I," he whispered, staring off into the sunset. "I could never upset or disappoint our parents."

They were both silent as the sun continued to set, each lost in their own thoughts. As darkness settled, and stars sprang to life so brilliantly they were like living diamonds, still they did not move, content to absorb all they knew of themselves, and of each other.

----------------------

The air was rank with sulfur. Flames licked there way over the corpse that sat on the mantle, bound by chains, the mouth on it twisted and screaming silently in utter agony. As the skin charred to blackness, the flesh melting across the table, the warlock sitting before it snapped his fingers impatiently, and the fire burning within the being ebbed, and stopped. The figured continued to writhe and twist, but the spell the old demon had cast upon it, for the time being, prevented it from making a sound, thus his thoughts could continue uninterrupted. Only when he was ready to relax would he remove the spell, and blissfully relax to the tortured screams of his favorite servants birthday gift. After all, rarely were there souls so intricately bound to hell that could not ascend. A princely gift indeed, to have a soul bound to them and their will.

As he turned and paced away, his leathery wings swishing, he sensed the arrival of his subordinate, and smiled with fanged teeth. He flexed his wings experimentally, feeling the scarred and knotted skin there stretch irritably. Still, the memories of the scars rose fresh and he snarled, flaming eyes narrowed. Soon, things would be righted, and the rightful heir would be back under his control. Soon…

"My Lord…"

He turned to the door. Bowed down on one knee, his head lowered in supplication, was Boris. This demon had served him well for many years, bringing him the strongest young acolytes, and the most powerful artifacts of power in the netherworld. His taste for blood and pain outrivaled all others, and rather than kill an angel, he was prone to leaving them suffering in the greatest agony possible. Angels all decreed that what measures could be taken to preserve a life should be taken. Boris left all his victims so warped they wished only for death.

"Ah, Boris, please, rise. You know I care little for your continuous formalities," the white haired warlock replied, waving a hand and giving the demon leave to stand. He did so swiftly, always pleased to see his master so at ease with his presence. His tailed twitched in pleasure, the vipers of venom flaring ever so slightly. His claws itched in anticipation, and he remained silent, waiting for the news he had been waiting for all these years.

The Warlock, sensing his excitement, smirked. "Yes, Boris, the time has come. It is near the day when you must enter…heaven," he spat the last word like it was poison on his tongue. Behind him, the stinking corpse shuffled uselessly, the word itself erupting a peaceful, calming longing, as it did for all lost souls. Boris flicked a glance at it, and made a move as if to step forward. Catching sight of the demons fevered look, the Warlock chuckled maliciously, and waved his hand in acquiesce.

Fangs bared the demon lunged forward, his claws sinking into the flesh with relish, his mouth lowering slowly, almost gently, for him to run a forked tongue along the surface of blackened flesh. The body writhed again in agony, as poison began to seep from the claws into the open burn wounds. The tongue licked and savored at the flesh, treating it like a giant lollipop. The warlock continued with a bitter laugh, amused, the twisted smirk on his face filled with malicious glee.

"Tomorrow, you will leave here, you will go to that harmonious load of shit in the sky, and you will bring me back the prodigy" He shot a glance at the demon, it's black eyes watching him carefully. "Bring me my grandson, Boris."

----------------------

Bum bum baaaaaaah!!!!

Ha, here comes the demonic devious devilish... people (out of words that start with D).

Next chapter I probably become incredibly evil, but I do bring back Tala.

Please let me know if people are still reading this. I appreciate the few reviews I still get, they truly give me inspiration.

Ciao  
NC


	24. Torture

Hello one and all!

This is the chapter; the chapter that makes not only a big part of the story, but makes you hate me too. At first it was long, way, way too long. Like, 34 pages long. So, I did chop it, but trust me, it's still good.

Try not to hate me too much, as this chapter is rather…heart breaking, in some ways, but I just couldn't help myself.

This is also, primarily, an action based chapter. Lots and lots of fighting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I write for the soul purpose to entertain and do not profit from anything I write. Yet.

* * *

Chapter 24 - Torture

* * *

The morning dawned bright and crisp. The air was cold, fresh, and Kai leant over the balcony, inhaling deeply of the sweet stillness; peace and quiet. It was far too early to hear the tender tread of his lover walk down the hall, or the snore of Tyson as he struggled from the depths of sleep; the vibrant blonde was yet to suck the honey bottle dry to help himself wake up, so that left only one.

The brunette stood equally as silent beside him, admiring the beauty of the rising sun, and waiting patiently for his tutor to turn and address him. He had learnt, quite rapidly, that Kai was deliberate in everything he did, and would not keep one waiting without a good reason. Kenny had learnt patience was one of Kai's greater virtues, and the small teen did his best to draw that knowledge and strength in.

"You learn quickly."

It was a statement, not a question, and the teen remained silent. Kai smirked, pleased.

"I wonder why no-one thought to give you the time to teach you sooner. You were born with wings; you were meant to fly, yet no-one has given you a chance to develop."

He turned to face the brunette, watching him intently. The teen met his gaze and held it, no longer ashamed or afraid. In a matter of days, Kai's presence and his skill, his teaching, had been enough to bring out a stronger spirit in the timid child.

"I'm pleased I was able to give you a chance," the blunette said at last, inclining his head respectfully. The green eyes behind the glasses widened, and he couldn't help the smile of delight that broke over his face. The dark angel smirked at him, and leapt up to the rail, his balance perfect. His wings spread wide he turned to face the brunette, beckoning with one hand as he flung himself backward. Kenny grinned, grabbing the bars and vaulting over them to follow.

Together they soared, wings drawing strength from the warmth of the sun. Being so early in the morning, they both had to work to gain any height, stretching their muscles to the limit as they didn't have the help of any thermal pockets. Kenny tingled at the sweet sensation of his muscled wings burning with energy. This was a new joy, a thorough thrilling and surge of adrenaline that made his heart race. Gods, he thought with relish, how had he missed and feared this?

----------------

Rei yawned widely, pushing himself up off the bed. The weight of his wings lay across his back, and he stretched them out slowly, beating them slightly to settle his feathers again as he stood up. Seizing a towel off the end of his bed, he snatched a handful of clothes up from his drawers, and exited his room. Glancing toward his window, he saw that the sun was already rather high, and he realized he wouldn't have a chance to wash his wings.

He blinked wearily as he wandered down the hall, towards the bathroom, eyes unintentionally straying to the door emblazoned with a Phoenix on the front. All was silent behind it though, and Rei continued on down the hall, speculating whether or not Kai was up or if he had decided to sleep in. He had seemed unutterably weary last night, striding through the double doors after 9 o'clock at night. Rei had fallen over himself trying to get up and see him, trying to find out where he'd been and what he'd been doing, but at the exhausted look on the blunette's face, and the tightly bound bandaged torso, words had fallen from his lips. He simply stared, taking in the disheveled hair, the bruises along his body, the faint black lines that seemed to run all over him. His chest bare bar the lines of white bandage across his abdomen, Kai had dumped his back sack by the table in the living room, inclined his head to each of his fellow Guardians, and continued walking toward the stairs, to tired even to consider the use of his wings.

Rei had bitten down on his tongue, trying to stop himself shouting Kai down and demanding to know where he'd been, as well as why he was hurt. Battling with those feelings was the need to nurse and tend his wounds, seeing him so tired such a rare occurrence. Max, sensing his friends despair, piped up, his innocent voice completely hiding the ulterior motives for his questions.

"Hey Kai man, where you been? We were starting to get worried about you. Are you ok?"

Kai paused halfway up the stairs, and turned. Leaning against the banister, he gave them all a friendly smirk that made Rei's heart clench tightly. He brushed his bangs to one side, eyes smouldering brightly despite his haggard appearance.

"Of course, sorry, I forgot. I've been training today, with Dominic. I left early for school, but never quite made it." He shrugged. "I've been gone all day. I'm sorry if I made you worry." His eyes met Rei's, and he offered the teen a small smile, and nod of his head, before turning and continuing up the stairs.

"What about you're wounds?" Max yelled after him.

At the top of the stairs, the blunette turned and looked over his shoulder. He smirked lightly. "I can manage, though Dominic's sword is sharper than I imagined."

With that he had strode off down the hall, leaving every occupant of the room utterly gob-smacked. Tyson had been the first on his feet, his distress evident on his face as he vehemently objected to doing any forms of sword training with the dark angel over the next few weeks.

"He'll slice and dice us!" he had moaned in fear, sliding back down into a heap on the floor, looking pale. "If he's already fighting Dominic with such magnificent weaponry, what are we to expect; hell?"

"Oh Tyson," Max had sighed exasperated. "We've barely done a few training sessions with Kai, and though I must admit they're trying, truly, he's never given us more than we can handle. Relax. Kai isn't about to turn you into Swiss cheese."

As the boys had continued to discuss the ramifications of Kai being trained by the greatest warrior in heaven, Rei had quietly slipped from the room, and returned to his own. Secretly he had hoped Kai would come in, would slip in beside him, hold him, and whisper about the events of the day and the skill of their tutor. But Rei had drifted into unconsciousness before anything of the sort could happen.

Now, he wondered about Kai's day yesterday, and whether he would be having a day similar today. He wished Kai would share more with him; would include him in his life as he was trying so hard to do now. He didn't want to go back to being jealous and spiteful, but he certainly wasn't ready to simply let go of the dark angel.

Speaking of which, he thought absent mindedly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked through the bathroom door, he would have to seek out Mr. Yuinichi today, and apologize for his shameful behavior the day before. Hopefully, the educator would be a lot more understanding then Rei had been.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Rei stifled a yelp, but dropped his things as he jumped back in shock, not having noticed his lover standing in the middle of the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he slowly and deliberately tried to re-bandage his chest.

Steam hung in the hair, thick and heavy, and the neko-jin unconsciously sniffed the air to find a trace of vanilla and cinnamon hanging about. Kai stood there patiently, staring at the teen with a mixed expression. Rei couldn't help but let his eyes be drawn to the strong, toned arms, the well defined chest and abs, the slight dip of the flesh over his pelvic bone, the smooth pale skin gleaming in the light. Sensing that fiery gaze, Rei looked up at his eyes and blushed.

"S-sorry Kai. I didn't realize anyone but me was up right now. I mean, I know you're an early riser but I thought, since you were so tired last night, you might still be in bed. Not that I'm saying you're weak or anything, just that you looked really…um…tired," the black haired teen finished. Realizing he was rambling, he blushed again, deeper, and Kai looked at him quizzically, unable to help a look of amusement flitting through his eyes as he stared the neko up and down.

Rei wore only a pair of baggy night pants, and his toned chest was starting to glisten as the steam in the room settled on his chest. The Tiger Talisman hung from his neck on a silver chain, and its golden eye flashed at the blunette hauntingly. He felt a familiar stir in his chest as he looked at the talisman, and had to fight back a strong urge to reach out and caress it, like he should his lover. The sight of Drigger there, glinting in the light, rocked him to his core, and for the first time, he realized where his emotions lay. Dranzer, hanging from his own neck sang happily, and Kai berated her in his mind.

"Do you need some help?"

Kai looked into the golden pools, thinking over the offer and deciding it would make things easier anyway. Nodding his head, he unraveled the first two wraps he had done and passed the bandage to Rei. The teen held it and re-rolled it deftly in his hands, and Kai raised an eyebrow, his hand coming up unconsciously to hold the wad of gauze in place over the wound. Rei smirked, a trace of his fiery nature coming back in that moment so that Kai saw what had drawn him in.

"In my village, we were all taught everything in first aid. Since we were so far away from the main city and the Healers…" he trailed off as he stared at the wad of gauze, Kai's hand held protectively over it. Those red eyes narrowed, and he pressed his hand tighter over the wound.

"Kai, please, may I see it? I should know how deep it is, so I don't bind you too tightly…"

Frowning, and sighing in irritation, Kai gently removed the material on his stomach. Rei stared wide eyed at the length of the cut, the cleanness of the swipe indicative of a sword with a fine blade. The skin was sitting together comfortably without stitches, yet the golden eyes could detect the depth of the wound warranted stitches, especially if someone was to brush or bump against the dark angel accidentally. Rei dreaded to think what would happen if someone struck Kai in the stomach while he had this wound, unstitched. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he paused before stepping forward with the bandage.

"Kai, can't you heal yourself?"

The blunettes eyes narrowed further, and he shook his head imperceptibly. Rei frowned now, confused.

"I can heal it, if you want. I've not yet tried to do it but I bet I could if you want~"

"I 'don't' want it healed, Kon, so please, either help me with the bandage or leave me be," he half growled softly, eyes daring Rei to defy him.

The neko-jin took a small step backward, affronted, but at the unquestionable look in those crimson spheres, Rei put aside his own feelings and did as Kai asked, albeit annoyed. Replacing the wad of gauze, Rei placed the bandage over and began to gently but deliberately wind it about the blunettes torso. Kai watched him work with curious eyes, impressed as the young man carefully but tightly bound his chest, securing the clasp at his left hand side before standing up again. His bangs were hanging low over his eyes, so Rei was not forced to make eye contact, but Kai reached out and tilted his chin upwards, forcing their eyes to meet.

"I do not mean to snap at you, Rei, but you would not understand why if I told you."

"Why not?" the teen retorted, both of them hearing the challenging tone in his voice.

Kai smirked, letting go of the tanned face to step back, reaching for a singlet. "Because I am a warrior; a fighter. You are not."

Indignation reared up in the Tiger, golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"And you have concluded this from what? A few half hazard training sessions?! I am a skilled martial artist! The best from my village!" the Tiger retorted, his anger prevalent. "You have no right to stand there and tell me I'm not good enough!"

Kai, who had been straightening the singlet over his bandage and around his wings, looked up, eyes eerily still rather than burning like they normally did.

"I never said you were not good enough."

Rei blushed. He didn't know why, and he wasn't sure what provoked him to say what he had, but there had been more behind his words then he'd meant there to be, and the Phoenix saw straight through him, almost like he was glass.

"Then why don't you think I'm a warrior?" he continued, the anger dwindling out of his voice slightly, the golden eyes less ferocious. If anything, his anger was beginning to give way to disappointment.

Kai shrugged, stepping away and reaching for a black pair of baggy jeans, and satin boxers. Seizing the boxers, he pulled them on beneath his towel, giving Rei just a teasing glimpse of the skin beneath before letting the towel fall, the blunette clad in only a singlet and boxers.

"You have the skills to fight, but not the heart for it. Personally, I think you'd be a better Healer."

The notion stumped Rei, who opened his mouth to retort, before pausing and snapping it shut again. A Healer? His mind puzzled it over, even as Kai pulled on his jeans, and ran a hand through his damp blue locks. Seeing the neko puzzling over his comment, he smirked and turned back to the mirror; retrieving his face paint and beginning the slightly laborious task of apply his shark fins.

"Why won't you heal your wounds?" Rei said softly, facing the dark angel. "Why does it offend you that I want to?"

Kai sighed, putting down the paint and turning to face the boy, he crossed his arms. "I refuse to heal a wound that was made by my own mistakes. I was foolish, and thus I received this wound. It is there for me to learn from. You would not understand, but a warrior must keep the scars of his past; a warrior must remember when he was not strong enough, so that he may learn and become better. You wish to heal my injuries, thus you don't understand the significance behind them. You are not a warrior."

Rei stood there, slightly humbled. Perhaps Kai was right, he thought sadly, watching as the blunette turned back to the mirror. He thought if he was injured after training, he would indeed seek to heal himself soon after, rather than baring the scars of his defeat. He sighed, bending down to retrieve his clothes from the bathroom floor. A Healer, he mused. Helping people, taking away there pain and making them whole…he smiled to himself, his eyes twinkling. Yes, maybe Kai was right.

Casting the fiery eyes a glance in the mirror, he shrugged and smirked, before beginning to strip off his pants. He sensed those crimson eyes flick to his reflection, and smiled to himself. Stretching and arching his back, wings flaring slightly at the motion, Rei walked towards the shower, opening the door and stepping in slowly. Before the door was completely shut, he let his boxers fall from his waist, doing as Kai had done to him and giving him a teasing glance of tanned skin before the door clicked shut. Rei smiled openly now, twisting the handles to bring on the water. Steam again began to waft out of the shower again, and with Drigger, Rei sensed Kai's hesitation to leave the room. The blunette paused by the door, he felt, turning to look back at the shower, before pushing open the door, and leaving in silence. Rei grinned to himself. This game wasn't over yet, he vowed.

* * *

This morning, Kai waited for them all. He stood by the front door, clad completely in black bar a single sash of brilliant red, which he had looped around his waist. To those who saw it, they acknowledged it as a mark of power, for wearing a colored sash about ones waist was normally indicative of being trained by a Master. The Master was identified by the color, but Rei did not know this particular rich shade of red, thus he rose an eyebrow at the blunette, but was given no answer, simply a shrug, and with that, they left.

The streets were once again a hive of activity, angels drifting to and fro from place to place. Kai didn't hesitate in throwing his wings wide and springing into the air. Rei watched him rise, captivated, before Chief, of all people, leapt after him. Golden eyes widened slightly as they watched the brunette rise after the blunette, his wing beats different, his feathers twitching and adjusting to wind like they hadn't before. Rei watched, amazed, as the young teen circled about with Kai, both of them waiting patiently. Rei shook his head, sure he was imagining it, before he, Tyson and Max spread their wings and followed. Once in the air, they angled to the breeze and glided along, Kai in the lead. His steady wing beats lead them away from the city suburbs, and out along the edge of the busy streets, near tree's and forests. Though it took them all longer to get to school, it gave them a peaceful interlude where other angels did not point, stare, or harass them.

Rei dipped his wings slightly, drifting up along side the dark angel. He smiled at him, and for a surprise, Kai smiled back, eyes taking the orange flare of the sun and creating a dazzling effect of molten red. Rei smirked and edged ahead teasingly, almost tempting the blunette to take the plunge and shoot off, until a pained cry filled the air.

Kai seemed to break and spin in one motion, wings flaring wide to hover in the breeze, while Tyson and Max had to swoop around to about face. Rei was just behind Kai, having tilted his wings and banked around to hover behind the dark angel. Kai was growling, his fists clenched as he stared at the scene.

Mid air, Johnny had seized Kenny in a vice like grip about his arm and throat, effectively immobilizing the youth, who whimpered at the pressure around his throat, his face flushed from lack of oxygen.

"Morning 'freak'!" the red head sang out, purple eyes bright with the desire for mischief.

Behind him, Dunga, Rick, and two other class A jocks drifted up, their white wings a stark comparison to Kai's sable feathers. Below them was simple forest and tree's, the outskirts of the city one of the less traveled routes, and thus one of Kai's most popular. The less sneers and glares he got on the way to school, the better he felt when he walked through the doors. But today, the deserted area was far too convenient for Rei's liking, and he fervently wished there were others here to help them out, but could think of no-one.

Tyson and Max stared at the teens, disbelieving. How could they hurt another angel like that, one who went to school with them and everything?

"Let him go," Kai growled, his eyes narrow, his fingers flexing methodically. Rei saw, over his back, faint black lines starting to come to life, and shot them a quizzical glance before returning his gaze to Kenny's predicament. The brunette was starting to hang limply from the grip, his energy leaving him rapidly.

"Why, and lose my bargaining tool? You know, for being some big bad ass, you sure as shit seem to care about the pip-squeaks of the world." He shook Kenny in his arms, and the brunette cried aloud in pain. "After all, we beat up on this little shit at school all the time," Tyson, Max and Rei all gasped in horror, "why should it make any difference now?"

Kai glared. "Your fight's with me. Stop being such fucking cowards!"

The jocks jostled with one another, each giving a dangerous smirk. With a sick lurch of his stomach, Rei knew they could not fight them all off, even if they were Guardians. By now, all of Heaven knew that they were untrained, undisciplined, and thus lacking the finesse to handle such magnificent power. Sure, the Talismans could protect them from most harm, but how did that help the Chief? Kai could fight, better than nearly any angel if he was apprenticed to a Master, but he was already injured, Rei remembered, and thus one decent blow and he would be on his knees. This was gonna be one hell of a party, he thought dismally.

Party...

Rei's golden eyes widened. Bryan!

'_Bryan, we need your help. By the forest, quick,' _he called out with his mind,_ Kai's in danger…_' he added wildly, casting the message out into the universe. He didn't know the extent of his powers, but he prayed someone got the message, if not Bryan.

"Cowards? You think 'us' cowards? You're the 'demon'. No, worse, you're a Warlock! A denizen of Lucifer! You think we can go on standing by and watching you stealing away some of Heavens most priceless treasures? Oh, and apart from that, there's the fact that we just don't like you," Johnny finished, his grin a sick twisting of the lips. The young boy now hung limply in his grip, and he released him from the head lock, keeping a firm grip on the back of his shirt as he hung in mid air.

Kai didn't move an inch bar using his wings to keep himself aloft. Rei, on the other hand, started badly, his whole body breaking in to a cold sweat as he began to shake, golden eyes dilating drastically.

"Don't you dare!" he screeched, nails raking out from his finger tips, eyes slitting into long black lines. The feral sight did nothing to the other teens.

Johnny laughed aloud, Dunga chuckling. "Sorry sweetheart, but we've seen the seed of Satan; you can't compare to the likes of 'him'," he indicated Kai with a jerk of his head.

Rei couldn't stop his trembling, Kai shooting him a sideways glance of concern. The fall from this height could kill, he knew that, and Rei couldn't help but hear the terrified screams of his past as he glanced down toward the ground below.

"What's the matter pussycat? Afraid of heights?" Dunga taunted, not knowing the half of it.

Johnny yawned, trying to hide the trembling in one arm as he continued to hold himself, and the unconscious brunette in the air. Kai knew, soon, he would either grow too bored, or too tired, and Kenny would fall.

_Tyson…_he bethought the boys…_Max…_

Both pairs of eyes shot to Kai, showing him they had both heard. Simultaneously, Johnny flexed out his arm and laughed.

"Well, this is fun, but, I can think of something better," and with that, he let go.

"Get him! Head for school!" Kai roared at the boys, the blunette and the blonde behind him diving simultaneously even as Rei cried aloud in horror. Kai seized his wrists and jerked him close, shouting to him as the jocks began to advance, darting through the air. One of the nameless angels, a blonde with a scar above his left eyebrow, pulled a dagger from his belt, while Johnny, Dunga and Rick, pulled out various weapons like sticks, rope and stones.

"Rei, listen to me!" he shouted at the neko, dragging him backward slightly through the air as the other boy tried desperately to see what had happened to his young friend. "What I said this morning, about you not being a fighter, it's not all true. You've got a fighters spirit but a lover's heart. I need your spirit to fight beside me!" he said strongly, his firm hand still clasping his wrist. Rei tore his gaze from the trees, staring into garnet.

"Ok," he said, his voice strengthening. At the same time, Johnny struck, slamming into Kai mid air, and tumbling away. Kai threw his wings wider, and lashed out viciously, the red head wincing, gasping, and darting away, the stick falling from his hands. Dunga shot after him, as did the blonde with the dagger, while Rei was left to face Rick, and a boy with dark hair and brown eyes he knew as Michael. These two boys, both of whom he had never had a query with, looked at him with a weary gaze, as if unsure whether or not they should strike at a future protector of heaven. Rick, clasping at the heavy stones in his hand, weighed them up and down.

"Why Kon? Why fall for some sick black being like that?" The blonde asked, the brunette behind him narrowing his eyes and waiting for the response. Rei reached inside himself, not for Drigger, but for his own fiery Tiger spirit. His friends had not nicknamed him the Tiger for nothing, he thought, eyes slitting once more, nails raking out. His grin was feral, flashing his canines in the morning light. Both boys tensed.

"I dunno guys, some of us can look downright sadistic without even breaking a sweat," he hissed, eyes slivers of rusty amber.

Immediately, Rick hefted a rock at him. Rei's precision reflexes kicked in, and he swiped it out of the air, laughing mockingly. At this, the blonde blushed angrily, dropped the rocks, and lunged forward. Michael hung back, seeming to think better of it. Rei never knew where he went, as he and Rick engaged in mid air combat.

Kai swept and darted through the air, drawing all three teens slightly away from both Rei and the other boys who had hopefully caught the brunette before he hit the ground. He didn't know how he was supposed to fight of three soldiers-to-be, but he couldn't think that way. Likewise, he didn't think once about summoning Dranzer, knowing this was not her fight, but his.

As Johnny began to recover from the aggressive kidney strike the blunette had already inflicted, Dunga managed to grab a hold of Kai's ankle, and wrench him around in flight. Fists flew toward him and he avoided them easily enough, his wings bracing him in the air with ease. Johnny lunged at him from the side, and only his sixth sense picked up on the blonde racing up at him from behind. Closing his wings, Kai plummeted away, hearing all three curse and dive after him. This time, the blonde was swifter, and shot down to slam into the dark angel, carrying him swiftly toward the ground. The green of the grass seemed to race at him, and only at the last minute did Kai manage to throw the blonde away, flaring his wings out painfully to glide inches off the ground, before Johnny made a move. Closing his wings, he dropped straight onto the blunette, and both tumbled across the ground. Kai tucked his wings in automatically and rolled, coming to a stop and leaping to his feet.

The blonde surged forward to engage. A powerful side kick surged at his rib cage, and Kai brought up his knee, blocking the blow, side stepping it, and delivering a charged knee straight to the gut. The teen dropped, winded, and Kai stepped back, waiting for his favorite tormentors to meet him head on. He beckoned them both forward with a flick of his wrist, and both growled. Kai smirked, not noticing the trickle of blood that ebbed from under the bandage on his chest.

"Bleeding already freak?" Johnny sneered. "Thought you were made of stronger stuff. Look, he even bleeds the same as us? Ain't that cute?"

Kai dismissed the comments, more intent on the movements of each body, the flicker of each set of wings. Above him and off to the right, he could see Rei viciously striking the other blonde, the brunette having probably scampered when he had the chance. Dunga used the teens' momentary lapse to drop down and scoop up the rope, which had been discarded by the still breathless scarred angel. As one, the red head and blonde surged forward, and Kai stepped to the left, meeting the red head first and using his body as a shield against the other teens.

Jab…jab…right hook…upper cut…jab…kick

Kai blocked all the moves as easily as if they were premeditated and he'd had a week to prepare. Each strike seemed infinitesimally slower than usual, and he braced against each one with ease. Catching the pale wrist, he flicked it back ward, applying a pressure lock and making the red head gasp. His crimson eyes narrowed into diamond had lines, and with a simple flick, the blunette broke the wrist like it was a toothpick.

Johnny screamed, trying to back away and doing more damage to the already abused appendage. Dropping the hand, he served the red head a straight shot kick to the ribs, effectively knocking the wind out of him and driving him to the ground. The red head coughed and whimpered, heaving oxygen into his lungs and cradling his hand close. Kai stared at him with hatred.

"You won't get the better of me this time, prick," Dunga snarled, and with a skilled twist of his wrist sent the rope spinning at the dark angel. Kai turned to face him, ducked it easily enough, but with a gloating smirk, Dunga wrench it down and back. The rope seemed to respond perfectly, and it fell backward to close around the blunettes pale neck. The blonde jerked it viciously, and Kai found himself off his feet and on the ground, his throat scorched with rope burn while crushing the air from his wind pipe.

Dunga turned to issue a stern command to the other fallen blonde, who picked himself up off his knees, cursing. His face was purple with pain and the effort of rising, but the murderous look in his eyes proved he was determined. Turning back to the dark angel, he dragged at the bond around his neck, mindful to not give him a chance to get his hands under the rope. Kai gasped at the pain, the skin beneath the rope tearing.

The other blonde advanced, the dagger in his hand. Kai's eyes watched it warily, even as he seized the rope with both hands and tried to ease the pressure off his neck. A tug of war began between himself and Dunga, even as the blonde darted forward, the knife flashing through the light. Kai was forced to let go of the rope to catch at the wrists holding the blade. Even as he managed to evade the fine slice, Dunga heaved with all his strength and Kai's feet lifted of the ground. He tried to use his wings to glide, but lack of oxygen left him weak, and he crashed to the ground, his wings crumpled beneath him. His pale hands came up to grip at the rope, his body begging for air despite his minds desperate need to get up and lay into both blondes. Scar face walked to stand over him, bringing the knife up above his head. Kai stared up at it, moving his hands slowly into place. At once Dunga darted forward, the rope slipping effortlessly around the pale hands as he wrenched them back to the ground, and held him down.

Red eyes widened, and a strange peace seemed to grip him. All he could do was stare up at that blade, watch its dreadful arc as it fell towards him. Somewhere, he heard Rei's scream of horror, but it seemed so distant, not of his present world. In his mind, Dranzer shrieked in fear. The light flashed over the blade in a strange deliberate motion. _Tala…_

The blonde suddenly stilled, that captivating glint on the knife frozen for but a second, before both knife and angel were gone from Kai's line of sight. A thrill of surprise stirred inside him, his mind immediately questioning his own powers and Dranzer, when a voice punctuated the sudden silence, recognition igniting in the dark angels mind.

"You know, dangerous toys are fun, but you could get hurt."

If Kai had had air in his lungs, he would have laughed aloud. As it was the roped still held him in place, and his lungs were on fire. With a final spurt of energy, the blunette backward rolled over his shoulder, kicking out with his feet to strike Dunga square in the jaw. The blonde fell back, and Kai, dizzy with exhaustion, hurriedly untangled the knots binding his wrists. When the knots held, he felt his claws extend to slice away the material. The rope fell from his neck, and he drew in great gasping breaths, forcing himself to his feet and away from the fast recovering angel. Once on his feet, his eyes sought the other pair of purple, who looked up at him laughingly, shining with delight as he held scar face in a cruel headlock.

Johnny, who had managed to pull himself back to his feet, cradling his abused wrist, turned and made to flee. In a precision moment, Rei dropped from the sky, landing heavily on the red head who collapsed back to the ground, crying out in pain. Rei held him in place with his foot pressing the broken wrist into the ground. The neko knew he wouldn't be trying to get up.

Kai turned back to face Dunga, who's jaw was red and swollen. The blonde stared up at them, eyes narrowed, calculating his odds, which were now extremely poor. With a final, desperate lunge, he surged toward the blunette. Kai's eyes burned for retribution, but he controlled himself enough to retract his claws before delivering a devastating right hook. The blonde hit the earth, and didn't get up.

Bryan whistled appreciatively. "Nice mornin' to be cracking skulls I see. Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to fight before 10am? I 'was' sleeping in."

Kai turned to face him, a smirk breaking out despite his fatigue. His throat ached unbearably, but he endured enough to swallow, and draw another mouthful of precious oxygen. "Next time, I'll send you a patent pending memo then, shall I?"

Bryan grinned. "It'd be nice." He dropped the now unconscious body of the scarred angel, stretching leisurely and treading purposefully on the body as he walked to Kai's side.

He shot a glance over to the raven haired teen, who kept his foot immobile on the broken wrist, his golden eyes impassive bar a trace of gratitude at the older angel's appearance.

"How you goin' Kon? That was some impressive aerial maneuvering up there."

Rei simply smirked and nodded, eyes turning back to the blunette, eyeing his throat with some concern. The skin there was chafed raw, some parts even trickling blood down the otherwise pale skin. The cut across his chest also had to be bleeding, he thought dismally, as his black singlet was darkly stained across the chest. Yet still, he smirked, baring the scars of battle as though they were simply lashes across his hand.

'That is why he is the warrior,' Rei thought with sorrow. Never would Kai admit his weaknesses, or give in to them, when there was a fight to be won or another angel to be saved. 'Selfless…'

Kai shook himself, shaking the dirt and dust from his sable wings. Bryan, standing beside him, smiled, reaching up to brush away any remaining offending substances. Kai turned him an amused glance, before shrugging and stepping toward the Tiger.

Johnny lay still on the ground, his pale face covered in sweat. Every now and then a look of intense pain flashed across his face, as Rei adjusted his stance over the prone form. The neko felt no pity for this angel, who so shamelessly attacked another without thought, and Guardians no less. His lack of respect was utterly disgusting.

As Kai approached, red eyes watched the teen with barely controlled hatred, his fingers itching to reach out as claws and pluck his heart from his chest. So much anger coursing through his body…He felt his eyes change color, their deadly black hue striking terror into the prostate red head. Turning away he forced himself to calm down.

Bryan, catching sight of his furious gaze, took a startled step backward, hands raising instinctively in a ward evil sign.

"Jesus Kai…calm down man."

Kai sucked air into his lungs, taking deep, soulful breaths in an effort to calm himself. He should have expected this, he thought distractedly. Dom had unleashed his demon nature, so it only stood to reason that it started to manifest itself more and more, especially on those who thought to test his patience. Kai just had to keep a level head, and maintain control. 'Easy', he thought waspishly, wishing he could sit and meditate, but knowing he had neither the time nor the inclination right now.

"KAI! REI!"

Thankful for the distraction, the blunette looked up to see several angels flying toward them. Nic, Dom, Takahashi, Kimura, Dickinson, Tyson and Max hurtled through the air toward them, Tyson and Max trailing blue and emerald light as they used there talismans to keep up with the powerful wing beats of the adults around them. Each adult came to land around them, Ms. Takahashi and Mr. Kimura striding over to the two unconscious angels, while Dominic, Nicholai and Mr. D strode over to Kai, concern evident on there faces even at a distance. Dom exclaimed at the ebony eyes, his own shooting around to examine all the fallen angels, making sure none of them bore the signs of venom poisoning.

"Kai!" Mr. D cried, seizing the young man by the upper arm and pulling him close, staring at the horrendous rope burns that decorated his neck like a morbid necklace. "Are you alright? What have they done? Who did this to you?!" His anger was palpable, and he crackled with authorative energy. Kai simply shook his head, remaining silent, his throat tender enough without having to give a blow by blow account of events.

"They will pay," he declared vehemently. "An attack on a Guardian is like an attack on Heaven itself! And simply because you're 'different'," he said scornfully.

"Now, wait a minute Dickinson, what sort of punishment are we talking about here?" Kimura began, kneeling over Dunga's unconscious form.

Mr. D rounded on him, his round face pink with anger. "The most crippling I can give them! They have had their warnings, and still they let prejudice rule their simple minds! No longer! They will not escape undisciplined this time, they will not!"

As Kimura tried for a rebuttal, Dominic gently placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. Those piercing black eyes looked up at him and he gently shook his head. Nicholai touched the young teen briefly on the shoulder, showing his support, before walking over to where Rei still stood on Johnny's broken wrist. Gently taking hold of Rei's arm, he encouraged the teen to step back, removing the pressure on the broken appendage, making the red head whimper, nearly passing out from the pain.

Seizing the collar of his shirt, Nic hauled the angel to his feet without so much as blinking, holding him fast. At a nod from Dickinson, he bought both wrists together as gently as possible, before placing a binding rune over the top of them. When he stepped away, Johnny could not move his hands, fingers, or wrists apart from one another. He hung his head, bitter resentment welling up inside him. A rune was only as powerful as the angel who placed it, and John knew Mr. Yuinichi was no ordinary teacher.

Dominic, meanwhile, continued to hold Kai fast, his grip gentle but firm. He stared down the black eyes as best he could, there depthless hue unnerving even to him, yet he could not leave the dormant beast within Kai awakened when he was angry. Kai, breathing deeply, didn't seem able to control himself. All he could feel was the burning around his neck; hear the taunts in his ears. He was angry, his rage needing an outlet more than ever before.

"Kai," Dom whispered reverently, "please, take control! I can't let you go anywhere until you calm down. You must!" An idea occurred to him, and against his better judgment, he exploited it, hoping the neko-jin standing by Nicholai could not overhear them.

"Think of Tala…" he whispered.

Black eyes looked up, stricken, and across the clearing, past Dickinson and Kimura still arguing, and Ms. Takahashi placing a binding rune on the conscious scarred blonde, Rei's head snapped up, golden eyes narrowed in confusion.

While Rei continued to strain his hearing, Kai took another final deep breath, and at the thought of his red head, felt himself finally start to relax. At once, his black eyes faded back into crimson, and Dominic breathed a huge sigh of relief, offering Kai a shaky grin, which Kai acknowledge with a tiny smile, and nod of his head.

"Rei."

The neko jumped slightly, turning to Mr. Yuinichi. "Yes?"

"Tyson and Max said that there were more of them, can you tell me what happened to them?"

"Oh, um, sure," Rei said, distracted. "Rick is unconscious, back in the forest over there. I managed to put him in a sleeper hold while we were fighting. The other one was Michael, and he took off as the fighting started."

"Smart move," Nic said caustically. "Were you hurt?"

Rei shrugged, shooting Kai another wistful glance. "Not as much as some," he responded evenly, "but a few cuts and bruises, nothing I can't handle."

Nic nodded knowingly, before seizing Johnny's collar, and starting to move away. Rei made to catch his arm, and he stopped, looking over his shoulder, waiting for the teen to speak.

"About yesterday…" Rei said with difficulty, "I want to apologize. I was being incredibly arrogant, and not taking your advice at face value. I'm sorry."

Nic smiled at the boy, putting up a hand to pat the neko's shoulder comfortingly. "That took guts Rei, and I accept you're apology."

Rei nodded, relieved. He had feared he had damaged his friendship with his tutor beyond repair, but it just went to show that a bigger man could put things like that aside. He shook his head, bringing up a hand to nurse a cut by his left ear, still listening to everything intently.

"They will be punished," Mr. D was saying coldly, "and I will find something worthy of taking from them, I assure you."

Kimura glowered, his eyes nearly shooting sparks. Dunga, now bleary eyed and awake, still lay sprawled at his feet.

"It had best be decided on 'evidence' and testimony," Kimura said heavily, "as I sincerely doubt these boys would have done 'anything' to them if they had not been 'provoked'."

At these words, Kai turned to stare at the man, but his face was perfectly blank, and his eyes were once again fiery red. Rei, however, was far more vocal, his eyes igniting into burning pits of molten gold.

"How dare you!?"

Startled eyes all turned to Rei, whose hands had balled into fists by his side, his wings spread wide. The Talisman about his neck glowed with golden light, and light seemed to emanate from his eyes.

Kimura took a startled step back, amazed.

"You can not see past your own naivety, and thus you judge everyone on your incomplete perceptions of the world! Here you have proof that the so called 'good angels' are really obnoxious, self proclaiming bastards, with no honor in a single blood cell of their entire body! Yet you insist on seeing only what 'you' perceive to be right! You are not God!" Rei thundered, "Thus, you are as incompetent, naïve and 'ordinary' as the next angel that walks down the street! Get over yourself!"

At this, the Tiger roared his agreement, and everyone present seemed to hear the tumultuous sound, their bodies quivering with its strength. The PE teacher stood there, shocked and slightly awed, watching as the golden light died in the amber eyes, leaving one angry, over wrought teenager.

Seething, the teen turned and walked away, over to where his two young friends still stood. In quiet tones they told Rei of Kenny's condition, that the young boy was still a little dazed, and a little bruised, but otherwise alright.

Meanwhile, Mr. Dickinson strode over to Dunga, kneeling down to place a rune directly over his wrists with swift movements of his fingers. Seizing the blonde he roughly dragged him to his feet, and pushed him across the clearing toward Johnny, who kept his head down. Nicholai emerged from between some tree's, dragging Rick after him who was also bound and looking utterly bewildered.

As Ms. Takahashi and Mr. Kimura moved to the edge of the small clearing, Nicholai herding the belligerent teen angels before him, Dominic turned to Bryan.

"And you are?"

Bryan heard the suspect tone, but brushed it off, smirking and offering him his hand. Dom took it, and Bryan shook it firmly, making the emerald eyes widen slightly in surprise. From simply his grip alone, Dominic felt the strength, the loyalty, the courage. He could feel the energies of the unconscious scarred angel in his arm, and sense the deep and profound respect he had for Kai and, to his surprise, Rei.

"I'm Bryan. Got a message this morning telling me my assistance was needed, so here I am."

Dom's green eyes widened questioningly. "A message?" His eyes shot to Kai. "Did you know this was going to happen? Because that sort of pre-cognition is nearly unheard of!" he exclaimed, his mind boggling at the idea Kai could have 'that' much power.

Kai, however, shook his head, eyes showing he was just as confused about Bryan's appearance as Dominic was about the message.

"Then…who? You're not in cahoots with those little bastards are you?" Dominic suddenly said, eyes narrowing dangerously, "Cause if this is some stunt where you thought you'd get into some body's good books, I will flay the feathers from your wings, so help me."

Bryan was not intimidated, laughing aloud and smiling with genuine amusement. "Don't throw your threats and promises at me, Sir, I just answered a message. If it helps, I received it in my head."

Mr. D's jaw opened slightly in his surprise. Catching most of the conversation with his acute hearing, Rei made his way back over to the circle.

"Sir, I sent him the message."

The silence was so pronounced it served only to make Rei blush self consciously.

"You….you sent him a message, Rei? How?" Dom finally managed.

Rei shrugged, crossing his arms defensively. "Those guys were about to ambush us. I knew Tyson, Max and Kenny weren't going to be able to fight, but I also knew that Kai and I wouldn't be able to manage on our own." He shrugged. "The first person to come to mind, that I thought we could trust, was Bryan. So I….I called to him. With my mind. I said to him…" he paused, trying to think back to his wording, "'we need your help, quick, by the forest…" he paused again, blushing slightly. He noticed that at his next words, Bryan also had a faint smear of pink across his nose. "Kai's in danger," he finished.

Mr. Dickinson fixed Rei with an unwavering look. "Why only 'Kai's in danger'," he said softly, "weren't you worried about yourself, Rei?"

Rei shrugged again, feeling very exposed and uncomfortable. "I knew that Dunga, Johnny and the others were only interested in hurting Kai."

Mr. D nodded, shooting the teens a mutinous glare. He sensed Bryan's penetrating stare, and golden eyes met purple, as the lavender haired angel inclined his head slightly, in silent gratitude.

Kai watched the exchange with curious eyes, and Bryan, sensing his fiery look, glanced up. The pink on his nose extended slightly to his cheeks. Kai simply smiled slightly, shrugged, and turned away.

"Well, this certainly was a most inconvenient way to start the day," Mr. Dickinson said, ruffling his feathers irritably. "Dominic, Nicholai, will you please help me escort these young hooligans to a safe facility? Ms. Takahashi, please escort the Guardians to school, and see that Kai has his wounds attended to. Hopefully, there will be no more of these 'delays'."

He turned Kimura a cold gaze. "And you, if you would please follow us along. I would like you to be there for the disciplinary hearing."

Dominic inclined his head, before walking swiftly to stand by Kai's side. Leaning in close, he whispered in the blunette's ear softly, and Kai nodded his head in agreement. Patting the teen brotherly on the shoulder, Dominic turned and walked back toward the group, Johnny and scar face already in the air with Nic. Only as Dominic went to leave, did Rei realize that he wore the same vivid crimson sash about his waist. Golden eyes widened, and seemingly simultaneously, Tyson, Max, Bryan and the others, all noticed Dominic's sash of crimson, and each stared wide eyed at it, then Kai's.

Kai watched him go with a weary look, before turning making his way back toward the edges of the clearing, searching. Snared in several branches he found his back sack, it having been flung from his body as he made his unplanned dive towards the ground. Freeing it, Kai walked back to the others, his mind turning. Bryan approached him first, and he clasped the teens forearm, gratitude shining in his garnet eyes.

"Thank you, Bryan." He reached up and rubbed his neck tenderly. Giving a rueful smirk, Kai chuckled. "Lets say I owe you one."

Bryan grinned. "Maybe a drink sometime?"

The idea appealed to Kai greatly, and he readily nodded his head. At this, Bryan's eyes twinkled merrily, and they parted with murmured words of thanks.

When Kai stepped up at Rei's side, Ms. Takahashi eyeing him critically and staring at his new necklace beside Dranzer, the neko-jin turned to him, his hand unconsciously coming up to touch the wound on his neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely, and Kai spared him an exasperated glance.

"It wasn't your fault, Rei, and you did what you could. You called Bryan to us. That was incredibly impressive, and insightful. You should be proud."

Rei went pink at the words of praise.

"I think I was wrong," Kai said softly, watching Max, Tyson and their history teacher take to the air, before turning to the raven haired teen. "You have got the spirit of a warrior; you just need to find the spark to awaken it."

With that, the dark angel leapt into the air.

* * *

The shadows of dawn clung to the area, dead trees and bushes casting black patches across the ground which he could retreat to. His eyes prowled the area, raking the ground and the sky constantly. Pointed ears twitched back and forth, and his claws slid in and out of his fingers reflexively. The long black tail trailing behind him flicked about restlessly, and he inhaled deeply, the wind carrying with it all manner of scents.  
This was where he had been last, he knew that. The single black feather he carried in a pouch at his waist told him that, his sense of smell being something of another world. He could tell that the Prodigy had been here; could still smell the faint trace of him on the breeze that told him he had been here little more than a few weeks ago. Still, he needed proof.

So he paced, walking the area over and over again, knowing that his keen sense of smell would lead him to something of substance. He did not stop searching until just as the sun crept up over the horizon, his eyes finally alighting upon something he previously missed. There, hanging from a knoll in the nearest, biggest tree, were two long black straps, the light of the sun glinting off the many buckles along them.

He strode forward, red eyes alight. He snatched at one of the straps, and breathed deeply, holding to his nose. The sharp scent of the strap was nearly perfectly matched to that of the feather, only more mature; richer, deeper.

His elation was expressed with a rough growl, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips in the gentle breeze. _Master will be pleased_… he thought happily. He turned to leave, to continue following the scent, when his eyes caught sight of the other strap. He gingerly lifted it free, and brought it to his nose.

The scent was different, sharper, sweeter. It was another male, he surmised, still breathing deep, about the same age as his target. They were close; their scent intermingled frequently. This other male could prove useful, he thought with a devilish smirk. If not, perhaps it would serve as enough of a distraction until he could find the One.

Dropping the strap, he turned to leave. The breeze picked up, carrying with it leaves, dirt, dust, and something else. The demon froze, rigid, nose pricked and sniffing the air.

No, he thought with relish, it could not be 'that' easy?

----------

The sun was rising over the horizon as he glided towards the earthly plane. The light caught his crimson strands, seeming to set them ablaze like nothing else could. His shocking red hair, perfect pale skin, and crystalline blue eyes set him apart, yet those cerulean eyes were shadowed with loss, and the usual luster that made his hair shine, now seemed dull and life less. Beneath his eyes, the pale skin showed up the dark shadows like a spotlight.

His wings carried him without thought, the path to their once secret clearing so easily traveled he need not concentrate on where he was, or where he was going. All he could do was wallow in his own depression; the feeling of being left, ignored and utterly alone.

_Kai_ his mind mourned.

On the outside, he had been the calm, cool, collected friend the dark angel had needed. Yet on the inside he screamed and howled his grief to the moon, his heart wrenching at the loss he felt inside. He had not known; had never realized just how much he had come to rely on Kai, come to expect to wake up beside him and train with him when they were bored. He missed those brilliant garnet eyes, and the way they only stirred into life with one of his witty comments, or when his naivety forced the blunette to laugh aloud.

More than anything, he missed the surety and safety Kai's presence surrounded him with.

Finally, as his body began to stiffen from lack of exercise, and bruised from the constant attacks from the other boys, he decided to return to his training regime. The idea of doing so without the blunette hurt, but he figured if Kai caught him not training, he'd suffer even more.

With a resigned sigh, he looked around to realize that he was in their clearing, alone. Or…so he thought. A frown twisted his lips as he paused mid air, his wings straining slightly. Where were the straps for their wings? His eyes darted around rapidly, quickly scanning the area.

Their eyes met for a second, and one second was all it took.

Tala threw his wings wide, cursing as he put all his strength into gaining altitude. Behind him, he heard the rush of the air around leather that signaled the demon had taken flight.

A bolt of fear shot through him, and he pushed himself harder. If the demon caught him, he would have to engage in combat, and that was a fight he doubted he could win.

Kai, his mind screamed, help me.

He passed the first level of cloud covers, and felt a twinge of hope spark in his chest, before it was snuffed out. Fingers closed tightly around his ankle, and with a gasp he felt himself being dragged from the air. He slammed into the ground with enough force to crush the breath from his lungs. He lashed out with his foot though, and heard the satisfying sound of a curse as it connected. Sucking oxygen back in, he rolled to one side, and sprang back to his feet in a rush. Taking a fighters stance, he observed his foe properly.

"My my, you are a pretty thing aren't you?"

The demon's voice was like poisoned wine, and the red head glared back at him, feeling a shiver of dread run down his spine.

"Fuck you."

The demon shook his head, the red eyes, so like Kai's and yet so sinister behind the mask, seemed to drill into his soul. He tsked lightly, mocking him.

"How very vulgar," the man chided, "for a Pure one such as yourself."

"Come any closer to me and I'll show you how Pure I am," Tala snarled back, tensing his whole body and raising his wings into an attack position.

He chuckled, this sound colder, crueler, then any sound he had heard before. The hairs on the back of his neck stood high. He clenched his fists even tighter, but kept them in a fighter stance.

"Little angel, I have need of your assistance."

"Bite me."

The demon tilted his head to the side in a chilling moment of silence, his purple bangs dangling before his eyes. The red head felt his insides liquefy as he saw the demon tense his entire body. The leathery wings raised themselves higher, his tail lashing back and forth in obvious irritation despite his leering expression. The veins in his arms began to stand out as his muscle clenched in anticipation.

"You will help me," he commanded, his voice now lacking any of the wine, and keeping all of the poison. "Or I will help you into an early grave."

With all the will power he possessed, the red head stopped himself from trembling at the tone, and even managed to keep his voice steady.

"You were going to do it anyway," he hissed back, "so why should I help you kill me?"

The demon lunged, and only years of training saved the red head's face from being smashed. His fist shot out, seemingly of its own accord, and connected with the demons jaw. The Dark Ones head snapped to the side, and he darted away, already feeling the ache in his fist that told him he had broken at least two knuckles.

Using the distraction, he launched himself back into the air, his wings beating frantically as he allowed himself to give in to panic.

He was so close, so close he could taste the protection wards encircling Heaven so tightly. There was no sound of wings being opened, no sound of leather on the wind on his pursuit, and for one thrilling second he thought that perhaps he had wounded the demon so drastically he would not pursue.

A strange sound pierced the air, as though it was being sliced, before a thin leather chord closed tightly, and cruelly, about his throat.

All oxygen was crushed from his throat and lungs as his entire body was jerked backward by the force exerted on the whip. His wing beats faltered, and for one long, horrible moment, he lost consciousness.

He could hear the air roar around him as he fell, and he knew when his body connected again with the unforgiving ground that he should be in pain, but his body reeled from the shock, and his mind still screamed for help from an ungiving source.

When his eyes pried themselves open, and his lungs sucked oxygen backed down his tortured throat, he made his fingers scrabbled against the dirt to push himself back up. He would not die lying on the ground, that much he promised himself. He would die fighting.

A lean, muscular arm reached down, and wrapped around his throat again, holding him in a headlock. He gasped, and instinct saw both his hands reach for the arm holding him in place, his nails raking at the flesh for release.

"All I want is a name, Angel," and he said the word like it was something pathetic, and dirty, "I want the name of the creature who used this…"

In his tear blurred vision, he saw one of the leather straps that he and Kai frequently used for binding fights dangle before him.

Kai? This murdering bastard wanted Kai?

A sick sort of horror crept through him, completely new to the fear already pounding on him about his fast approaching death. Hell wanted his lover? No, he would not give them that. He would 'rather' die.

"Tell me the name, and I will make sure your suffering is minimal, at best."

He swallowed, the muscles involved protesting weakly at the action, before he spat on the ground at their feet.

"I would rather rot…" he rasped weakly, and felt the smug satisfaction of the demons tail lashing rapidly behind them in his anger.

"We shall see."

There was a silence, so pronounced it almost hurt his ears. He sensed the demon moving, and wondered what pain he thought to inflict; whether he would kill him quickly, as he got bored, or if he would make him linger for spitting at his feet.

The silence was broken by a loud, horrendous, SNAP.

Tala screamed. The blood vessels burst in his eyes. His throat tore and blood dribbled down his lips as his normally snow white flesh turned deathly pale.

The world seemed to rupture around him, without moving. The air pulsed with his agony, and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. All he could hear was that poisonous voice…

"I will have the name, Angel. Whether you moan it, whimper it, whisper it or scream it, I will have it."

* * *

Ta da! What do you think? Yes, I know, I have damaged our beautiful red head, and what's even worse, I enjoyed it! But at least now, the ball is really rolling, and downhill at that! Haha! I'm so stoked to get this chapter out that my enthusiasm is damn near catchy.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, long ass thing that it is, and that reviews will tell me how you think I handled the whole 'Tala-torture' thing.

Ciao

NC


	25. Reunited

This chapter finally reunites our star crossed lovers, and brings them both to the centre of Heaven. Just so everyone knows, I have officially finished writing ADDA! Im so excited. I'm now just formating chapters for publishing. So freakin stoked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or its characters. I write solely for the purpose to entertain, and make no financial gain from any of my work. Yet.

* * *

Chapter 25 – Reunited

* * *

The Healer, like Rei, could not understand why Kai refused to have his injuries outright healed, rather than stitching them up, and rubbing some soothing salves onto any abused skin.

The wound on his chest had to be stitched now, his rough tumble across the ground tearing it open and damaging the skin even further. The now purple red skin around his throat was treated by rubbing some soothing aloe gel onto it, taking the sting out of it, but not completely removing it. When he had finally stepped out of the Healers office, and made his way back to his English class, every student in the school seemed to know that Kai and Rei had been attacked by some of Mr. Kimura's favorites, and upon seeing the brutal bruises around the dark angels throat, many had taken to his side, incredulous as to the audacity of Johnny and his cronies for attacking a Guardian.

Many bowed their heads to Kai as he walked down the hall, acknowledging both his power, and his courage. Facing off three angels at once; one armed with sticks, another with a blade, and the last with a rope they tried to strangle him with? Many were over awed, staring at him and his morbid necklace with great respect.

As he entered the classroom, every head turned to look at him, eyes wide with all a range of emotions. At the back, Rei's golden eyes watched him with a sort of intense longing, which Kai did his best to ignore. Taking his seat, he flipped open his books, seized up a pen, and scribbled furiously to catch up with the notes Nic had scrawled onto the board.

Nic, after having escorted Johnny and the others with Dom and Mr. D, had returned to continue his class, keeping watchful eyes on each of the Guardians when he could. Knowing that the younger ones would not sense him doing so, he had placed a watcher rune on each of them, which would tell him if they were in any danger. He did not dare try this with Kai or Rei, unsure of whether or not the teens were far enough advanced to sense such an intrusion.

He watched Kai intently as the teen worked, his hand deftly scribbling its way across the page, back and forth. He knew that Kai could feel his gaze on him, but the blunette refused to look up at him. Nic saw that the painful skin around his throat had not been healed, and he silently commended the teen on his choice, knowing angel warriors would condone not only his method but his strength. It took a strong angel to bear the scars of his defeat so openly.

At last, the bell sounded, and though he had come in half way through the class, Kai stood anyway, knowing Rei would lend him his notes if he asked. Scrapping his things together, he waited until all the other misfits had trailed their way through the door, before heading there himself. His next lesson was supposed to be P.E. with Kimura, but Kai silently pleaded with the universe that Kimura was still with Mr. D, and that Mr. D was tearing him a new one right at this very moment.  
As he shouldered his bag, he sensed Rei approaching him from behind, and paused. He could not keep dismissing the teen as he had been, he scolded himself. Rei was worthy of much more than he had shown him, and though he cared for the teen, he finally admitted to himself, he could not keep up the image of a relationship he did not feel a part of. He had to be honest with both himself, and Rei, and admit to his feelings for Tala. He would have to tell Rei, he promised himself, sooner rather than later.

"How are you feeling?"

He turned honest eyes to the neko. "Like cactus," he replied sincerely.

Rei smiled wanly, reaching up a gentle hand to caress the tortured skin. He felt Kai tense at first, but then he relaxed, enjoying the soothing energies the Tiger radiated. His crimson eyes narrowed into slits, and he gave Rei a friendly, mocking glance, making himself purr exactly as the teen had done when they had made love.

Rei blushed and retracted his hand with a grin, eyes twinkling with mirth and happiness. At the gentle cough that came from behind them, Rei started, while Kai simply turned, eyebrow raised. Blushing, Rei made to head toward the door, when Kai seized his hand in a firm but gentle grip.

"I need to talk to you later."

The first thing to come to the teen's mind was a picture of a joyful afternoon, soaring through clouds together, but at the serious gaze of those crimson eyes, Rei felt his hopes fall flat. There was something solemn in those eyes, something determined, and Rei felt a stab of fear at that look, at that tone. Regardless, he swallowed his fears, and offered a nod, his face perfectly blank bar the trace of worry in his golden eyes.

Kai watched him go with a certain sickly twist to his stomach, but made his face neutral as he spun to face Nicholai.

"I gather you wanted to talk to me Sir?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrow again in question.

Nic shook his head, bemused. "Look Kai, I know it's none of my business, but I had that teenager in here yesterday spewing his heart out to me, and then biting my head off when I told him you might not be as keen as he. So please, don't insult me, and tell me the truth. Dominic nearly has, but the guy is like a fortress," here, he grinned good-naturedly, and Kai again realized why he found it so easy to like this guy. He was naturally good-natured.

Kai raised one shoulder and let it drop non-committed. "Perhaps you are right. I know there is something there; a love that precedes all else, but it is not the string of a lovers quartet. Rei is not my…"

"Soul mate?" Nic whispered softly.

Kai flushed slightly, but nodded, staying silent.

"The love you feel, Kai, may be purely Dranzer's emotions you know." Nic shrugged. "It's pretty plausible."

Kai shook his head. "No," he said softly, thinking back to that defiant Tiger spirit, the way those eyes shone with the thrill of pursuit or a good fight, "I admire Rei for the angel he is, and yes, I do care for him very much; an emotion that has nothing to do with Dranzer. But love?" The blunette sighed. "No, I do not 'love' Rei as a lover should."

His crimson eyes came up to lock with emerald. "I will tell him this afternoon."

Nic nodded approvingly. At the same time, the door cracked open.

"Hey guys," Dominic said breathlessly, his glamour slipping so that he looked just as Nicholai did, but…neater. His wings were wind ruffled, some feathers sticking out astray, showing that he had raced back here from the safe house.

"What's happenin'?" Nic said, trying for light hearted but failing. Dom glanced at him, and smirked.

"Those angels have been reprimanded. Seven lashes, which cannot be healed by a Healer, as they are spelled there, as well as having their status as warriors in training revoked. They will never be allowed to join Heaven's army, and so it should be," Dom said scornfully. "Such degrading angels in my army would have been shameful."

Kai looked at the floor. He didn't know what to feel about the news, but he knew he was pleased that all of them had been punished. When Dom turned his crystal clear green gaze on to him, he looked up, face expressionless.

Dominic nodded, turning to Nic.

"Thanks for keeping him back for me, your class is waiting outside."

Nic smiled encouragingly. "Sure. As you guys leave, send them in."

Dom inclined his head, moving to hold open the door for Kai, who shot Nic a thankful glance, before exiting in silence.

* * *

The emerald eyes narrowed, scrutinizing carefully. "You know Kai," Dom began conversationally, narrowly missing a blow to the head, "many angels have been greatly impressed by the way you handled the situation this morning. You've also received a lot of kudos from the general army for displaying your wounds so distinctively. You're name is on the rise here."

Kai cocked his head to one side, thinking. Even as his thoughts morphed around in his head, he dodged the heel kick to his side, breathing evenly, black eyes shining.

"You want them to like me," Kai replied conversationally.

"Don't you?" Dom parried, eyes curious as he wiped a black bang away from his eyes. His wings were fastened to his back, as were Kai's, preventing them from any aerial maneuvers and limiting them to pure hand to hand combat. Even Justice had been placed aside, the scabbard glinting happily from its position on a nearby table.

They were outside the school, in the training yard, and the sun beat down on their backs and feathers. Kai's black feathers seemed to absorb the heat, making feel like he wore a heavy black cloak down his back. Dom had suggested a low level work out, to help Kai release some of the morning's tension.

No sooner had he suggested it had Kai allowed his eyes to melt into black and his claws to rake forth. The black lines sprang up all over his body, and he cracked his neck menacingly. Walking up to a practice pole, the blunette had proceeded to destroy it, his venomous strikes making short work of the wood in a matter of seconds. Only once the whole clearing was covered in splinters did he stop, panting slightly, his eyes burning sweetly. Turning to find Dom staring at him, eyes wide, he had cracked a grin.

The anger inside of him had swelled within his chest until he had felt ready to scream at the world. He had never given into such a notion before, and thus had held it fast inside his chest, nearly trembling with the effort. Being around Dominic meant that Kai could unleash everything, and he had retreated into his Warlock form for several enjoyable minutes as he finely sliced and diced every particle of wood he could lay his hands on.

Now that Kai's murderous impulses had abated, Dom felt he could safely train with the teen, and not lose either his head or his balls.

"I mean, come on Kai, have you ever considered that one day, someone, somewhere, will like you?"

His playful tone belied the nasty nature of the comment, and Kai found himself smirking.

"What, you're not my friend?"

Dominic laughed aloud, ducking to avoid a spinning heel kick. The warrior didn't know what it was about the dark angel, but the teen drew out his playful, mischievous nature like no one else ever had.

"No, Kai, I'm only in it for your body," the Leader of Heavens Army retorted, his white teeth shining in a smile.

Kai allowed himself to laugh aloud, black eyes burning ever brighter.

"How long do we have to train?" he called out in his rough growl of a voice.

"I told Nic to come down after that class, and give you some instructions in languages. So we should finish off fairly quickly."

Kai laughed again. "How many ladies do you say that to?"

Dominic let out an incredulous gasp, and dove at the teen. Catching Kai around the middle, they tumbled across the ground, rolling until they lay beneath one of the few trees, panting and laughing all in one.

_Like a brother_… Kai thought with a swell of surprised delight, _Dominic is like the brother I never had_…

Sitting up, Kai felt the stitches along his chest pull with a sting, and decided he must have busted a few in the roll. He sighed, irritated.

"Bleeding?"

He shrugged, not really caring. "Probably. It will stop soon enough."

"You're just tired of being in the Healers office."

"Congratulations, you're not as stupid as you look."

Dominic clipped him across the back of the head, before dusting off his hands.

"So," he began conversationally, "what's happening with Rei?"

Kai rolled one ebony eye toward him. "You may be a warrior, but when they were teaching classes on subtlety, were you high?"

Dom grinned leisurely. "Stop stalling and answer the question."

Kai sobered, staring at the ground. "I'm telling him this afternoon."

Dominic nodded, pleased. "Good. You'll feel better for it."

Getting to his feet, he offered Kai his hand, and the blunette retracted his claws before accepting, being hauled up. Shaking the dust from their clothes and wings, both began to walk back toward the sheltered area, several outdoor tables set up there which were holding Kai's bag, and Dom's sword. As they neared the tables, the double doors admitted Nicholai in.

"Yikes!" At the sight of Kai, Nic took a startled step backward, stunned. Having never seen Kai in his complete Warlock form, the sight unnerved him slightly, those depthless black eyes seeing straight into his soul.

"Yikes?" Kai growled with humor, "couldn't come up with something more manly?"

At this, Nic flipped him off, his smile returning, despite him still gazing intently at the black tattoo's, the eyes; the sharpness of his entire being. Reaching into his own mind, Kai slowed his breathing and made himself relax. _Angel_, he thought gently, and felt the slight shift inside him that meant he had faded back to his placid form.

When he opened his eyes, Nicholai smiled at their fiery redness. "You look better like that," he said warmly.

Kai rolled his eyes. "First your brother tells me he wants my body, now you tell me I look good. Isn't this sort of like teacher harassment?"

Nic and Dom broke into identical grins, emerald eyes meeting in a very brotherly fashion.

"Admit it Kai, you love it," Dom said suavely.

Kai scoffed, still smirking. "Wise guy."

As Dominic walked over and grabbed up his scabbard, Nic pulled a thick book from under his arm, and threw it toward the blunette, who caught it deftly. Handling it as gently as possible, feeling the age and wisdom radiating off it, Kai looked at the cover, and started.

"I thought I'd start teaching you some of your other language," Nic began, watching Kai's eyes rake over the page again and again. "Something wrong?" he asked, noticing the stricken eyes.

Kai looked up. "I can already read this."

Nic leapt forward, snatching the book up. "What?! How?! It took me years of studying to learn this book, this language. What do you mean 'I can read this'?"

"Did I stutter?" Kai retorted, looking at the book avidly. "I said I can read it and I meant it. Those symbols, they make sense." He snatched the book back, eyes devouring the titles. "'A Definitive guide to Slaughter'." He stared at Nic with harsh eyes, a flicker of black darting through them. "How on earth did you get your hands on 'this'?"

Nic watched Kai with wary eyes as he replied. "After a battle. Many demons slain have personal effects on them. Those that we think could improve our knowledge of Hell are brought back so that we may study them. I'm normally brought most language articles. I wanted you to see this one in particular as I thought it pertinent you should know what you're up against."

Over by the table, Dominic watched the interaction, his eyes closed of all emotion. Being the Leader of Heaven's Army meant he had killed thousands of Hell's denizens, and he would not blink to do so again. He ignored the fact that Kai's hell born eyes often invoked in him the desire to draw his sword, and not in jest. Kai's personality aside, his slightly demonic traits sometimes upset Dom, the warrior wanting him to be accepted by his soldiers for the honorable, powerful 'angel' he was. Though Dominic was loathe admitting it, he knew that Kai would only be as strong as both his angel and demonic side were, which was why he had encouraged him to start using the dark power for good.

"Up against? Come on," Kai tried again for a touch of humor, "you don't think they're going to be as weirded out to see me as you two are?"

Nic grinned, glancing over at Dom. "I'll admit that it was a surprise to see you; a black feathered angel is rare enough, after all. Who would have thought he'd also be a smart ass teenager to boot?"

Dom cracked a grin as Kai took a playful swipe at Nic, the green eyed angel dancing away laughing. As Dominic finally finished reattaching his scabbard, his brother had pulled another battered looking book from under the hem of his shirt. With a slight fidgeting hand, something that told Dom Nic was very nervous, the angel passed the book to Kai. The teen held it firmly in his grip as he read the title, and this time, his eyes widened dramatically, and he looked up.

"A Bible?"

Nic nodded, while Dom stood on his toes to peer over his brother's shoulder curiously.

"The Bible in Hell. They actually have one, though it stretches further than our own as it tells the story of the rise and fall of Lucifer. Not only that, it has demonic prophecies in it, prophecies that, surprisingly, have come to light over the centuries."

Kai shook his head. "Why is this important to me?" He looked up at the pair of startling emerald greens, seeing in them a world of secrets and worries.

"If you can read this language, I want you to read page 255, at the top."

Confused, Kai did as he was told, flipping the war torn book open and skimming through the pages gently until he reached 255. As he wordlessly read the first line, his expression slowly turned from one of confusion, to disbelief.

"Read it aloud, Kai," Nic said softly.

Kai's voice shook slightly as he read the text, his eyes furiously trying to devour all that he saw. His face drained of all color, and his crimson eyes constricted.

"There will come a creature, born of the fires of our Father, Lucifer, yet bathed in the light of the Heavens. It will grow in hatred, and its eyes will burn through souls while its claws will tear the worlds asunder. Through this creature, a race will be victorious; through this creature, all will be won or lost, saved or surrendered. He is…the Destroyer…"

Kai dropped the book, his hands shaking slightly as he stared down at the fallen object. Those fiery eyes looked up, his distress evident despite his desperate desire to bring his emotions under control.

"Me?! They're talking about me?! 'Rip the world asunder?' 'The Destroyer'?"

Kai turned to leave, but Nic grabbed for his arm. As his fingers brushed Kai's skin, the teen jerked away, spinning to seize Nic's hand and force him to his knees in an agonizing wrist lock. Nic yelped at the pain from his kneeling position, and Dominic braced himself, moving slowly and calmly toward the teen, whose eyes burned with sorrow.

"Kai, come on, calm down…" Dom soothed.

"Calm down?" Kai shot back, raising his ebony eyes from Nic's frozen form to Dom's, "How can I be calm when I find out that the one thing I worked so hard all my life not to be, I'm destined to become?! I'm prophesied, Dickinson said so himself. I'm a destroyer of worlds! How would you handle the news?"

From his position on the floor, Nic groaned, his arm starting to go numb as sweat beaded across his forehead. He didn't move though, aware that a single motion backward would severe the bone in his wrist. Dominic shot his brother a worried look, and took another step forward.

"Please Kai," he whispered softly, making those hell born eyes raise to meet him. "Your destiny is your own. You've chosen your path. No one can tell you how to live, and we won't. Nic and I just want to guide you where we can, help you when you need it. We would never let you turn to darkness."

Kai's eyes narrowed and he stared down at Nic, still motionless in his hold, before releasing him, and stepping back. With a curse, the teen flopped down onto the nearest seat, and put his head in his hands. His wings sank low to drag on the floor, and he fought back the overwhelming surge of emotions that ran rampart through his mind, breathing deeply.

Nic simply collapsed the rest of the way to the floor with a sigh of relief, rolling his wrist to and fro to return circulation. His eyes moved to Dom's with a look of gratitude, and he accepted his brother's outstretched hand, getting to his feet. Both angels turned as one to look at the teen, their eyes showing they felt only pity for the young man.

Kai, sensing their gaze, looked up. His eyes were awash with sorrow, depression, regret, anger…

"Why?" he said softly, desperately, wondering if either adult could ever answer this question.

Dom's shoulders sagged at this, and he moved to sit by the teen, lowering his snowy white wings so that they embraced his pupil. Nic simply knelt before Kai, looking up with eyes of honest forgiveness.

"Kai, we can't choose what form we're born into, or what household and family. We can never control the circumstances of our birth. But we can choose what we do with the gift of life, and that is what determines who we really are. Everything in this world starts, and ends, with choice."

Kai glanced out of the corner of his eye towards Dom, who was watching him evenly. Rolling his eyes, he tried for a smirk, knowing that what Dominic said was true. It was his choice, he reasoned, and he had already chosen. He was Kai Hiwatari, misfit 'angel', Guardian of Dranzer, the mighty Phoenix. The Talisman on his chest glowed warmly in response, and the blunette smiled down at it.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I am who I choose to be." He looked down at Nic. "I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't want to hurt you, I just…snapped."

Dom grinned. "Actually, all it really shows is that Nic needs to put a few more hours into the gym rather than the library."

Nic swatted at Dom's leg, making his brother grin, and Kai smirk. Lifting his wings up off the floor, he ruffled them expertly, dispelling the dust, and readjusting the feathers. He was a Guardian, a warrior, and he was strong. Screw Destiny, he thought derisively; no one could beat the power of the Phoenix.

Both angels breathed silent sighs of relief at the sight of the fiery eyes rekindling, even as the door to training area burst open. All three angels stood and spun, and the angels that had barged in, warriors in their uniform and leather armor, froze at the sight of their Commander.

"My Lord!" Both warriors knelt at the sight of their Leader, and Dominic walked forward. Grazing his eyes over them, he acknowledged them both.

"Garland, Miguel, please rise, and tell me what brings you 'barging' through these doors without any announcement?"

Both soldiers rose, saluting as they did. Their eyes immediately went to Kai, and narrowed on his form. Kai, in return, glared straight back, in proper etiquette.

"Sir, we're sorry to interrupt, but we have been charged with investigating the whereabouts of the Guardian Kai Hiwatari."

A flash of alarm appeared on both Nicholai and Dominic's faces. "What do you mean, you are investigating his whereabouts? Why on earth is his location in question?"

"We're sorry Sir, orders. How long has the Angel in question been in your company?"

Dominic glared, raising his wings high, crackling with powerful energy, the hilt of his sword flashing menacingly. Both soldiers lowered their gazes respectfully at the sight, each of them unwilling to question the power of their Commander.

"He has been in mine and Nicholai's company since this morning, when he was brutally attacked by his fellow students! He has not left our sight since then, and I sincerely doubt he has the malicious power to duplicate himself, and teleport!" Dom snapped. "Now, tell me what this is about, now!"

Bowing in supplication, Garland spoke up swiftly. "Sir, this morning, several angels returned from patrol carrying the body of an angel. They said that they discovered him at the edge of Heaven, and his injuries were extensive; evidence of torture, Sir. He was barely conscious at the time we brought him to the Healers, but he managed to say two words."

"And they were?" Nicholai questioned, anxiety settling deeply in his stomach as he saw Kai tense.

"Kai Hiwatari."

"So, you think that Kai has done this?" Dominic surmised, his anger evident in his voice.

"No, Sir," Miguel spoke up, his head still bowed, "we were simply asked to learn the whereabouts of Master Hiwatari. Judging our Guardian, thankfully, is not in our job description."

Dom sighed and nodded. "Very well. Thank you both. This was undoubtedly a demonic attack from what you have told me, and I want to investigate this personally."

"The angel…" Both soldiers and Commander turned at Kai's voice, the Soldiers with some surprise, their Commander with concern.

"Kai?"

But Kai stared at the warriors, his mind racing, apprehension building within him. "The angel that was…tortured, did you get his name?"

The warrior, Garland, shook his head. "No, Sir, he only spoke yours."

"What did he look like?" Kai pushed, eyes intent on the pair, ignoring Dom's suddenly alarmed glance to Nic as both men grasped what Kai's mind was already concluding.

Miguel looked to Garland, before shrugging his shoulders, his wings twitching. "He was not completely distinguishable when he was discovered, but he is slender, yet has a muscled build. He was a 'white' Caucasian, and from what the guard said he had blue eyes."

"His hair," Kai said urgently, "what color?"

Miguel looked Kai up and down, eyes narrowed, before he answered. "Approximately the same color as your sash there, Sir."

Nicholai gasped, and Dominic yelled Kai's name, but the blunette was already out of the room, his heart thudding in agony in his chest as he flew.

* * *

It was the silence that woke him.  
So long had he been used to the noise, laughter and tears of other young boys being his alarm clock, that the never ending silence of the room forced him into a conscious state. Blinking blearily against the light he found himself on an incredibly soft mattress, its sheets pulled up and tucked about his prone form. The light emanating from the globes against the walls was brighter than he was used to, and he squinted past them to see where he was. The irony was he knew he wasn't dead; he'd seen heaven, and this was still it.

Trying to raise himself from his slightly elevated sleeping level, he realized that there were straps covering his torso, keeping him to the bed and preventing him from rising. The sight unnerved him, shooting a bolt of terror home as he recalled the tight and vindictive way the demon had lashed his wrists together using bonds similar to these. He bucked against the restraints, and somewhere, an alarm bell went off. He ignored it, determined to free himself from the constraints, until the door to his room burst open. There, in the doorway, harassed nurses standing behind him and trying to force their way into the room, was Kai.

The breath left Tala in a rush at the sight of him, and he felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest, tears threatening to rush to his eyes and betray him. The mere sight of his dark angel unraveled his resolve though, and they burst free from him like a broken dam.

Kai was at his side in an instant, his normally roguish hair hanging limp about his face, his eyes bloodshot and his skin pale, but it was still Kai. Those strong arms enveloped the red head in his embrace, and Tala gave in to everything; the memories, the pain, the way those hellish warlock eyes had smirked at him as he had screamed in agony, all of it overwhelmed him, and he sobbed into the embrace of his dearest friend.

Kai held his angel to him tightly, feeling the sobs rack the slender form, feeling his heart breaking inside his chest as he fought back the tears himself. Tala…his mind screamed, unable to believe he could have left the red head to be hurt so badly, to be maimed and disfigured.

The healers that had been bustling at the doors stood still, watching the dark angel cradle the teen close to his body, crooning sweet nothings over the soft hair. Their arms full of sedatives, bandages and food, forgotten, they turned and left, leaving the two in relative peace. For many long minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the tortured gasps and sobs of the red head, his slender form racked with grief and pain, his head buried deeply into the crook of Kai's shoulder. The blunette simply held the teen to him, vowing silently that he would slaughter the sadistic prick that had done this. His eyes burned like coals at the notion, his mind giving into the many sinful idea's that came to his head on how best we would reap his revenge. 'You will die,' he vowed, 'slowly, painfully and pitifully. You will beg for death before the end is through, I swear it.'

"Kai?"

The choked whisper caught his attention easily, and he lowered his head to gaze into the red rimmed eyes, swollen with hurt. Those blue iris' were dull with suppressed pain, racked with grief and haunted. Kai's heart bled at the sight, missing the normally diamond like sparkle that shone from them.

"Where…"

"Are you?" Kai supplied, as the red head trailed off, staring around and sitting back slightly. Once done observing the room, the teen grabbed at the hem of his shirt and used it scrub at his eyes until they were dry. Kai waited until he had that crystal clear gaze back on him before he answered.

"You're in the city; at a hospital. Some warriors…they found you on a patrol. They thought you were dead." The blunettes throat closed and his eyes stung at the notion but he went on, not bothering to wipe the tears away as Tala had so ferociously before.

"They found a pulse and carried you back here. They said you woke up for a minute or so, but all you said was my name, then you collapsed again. When they told me…I flew here faster than I ever have flown before. Tala…" he gasped as he tried to go on speaking, trying to suppress the gut wrenching pain he felt around his heart that demanded him to weep, "I thought I would lose you. I thought…"

A single tear escaped down his cheek, running a clear line through the trademark blue shark fins and cascading down onto the perfect white sheets. Tala, stunned at Kai's complete lack of emotional control, stared at his lover, before dragging him to him in a tight embrace. They stayed like that for many minutes, the silence only broken by the soft sound of light kisses as Kai tenderly let his lips caress the pale white skin. Tala sighed in contentment, feeling happy for the first time in weeks. He forgot the demon, the pain, the agony of his abuse and the dull ache at his back. He was in Kai's arms, and though he had tried to convince himself that he didn't need Kai and his strong hold to feel safe and happy, the feelings of euphoria bubbling through him were exquisite.

"What the hell is this?!"

The bubble burst abruptly. His head snapped up and those crystalline blue eyes hardened into frozen diamonds. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who was here, and he did 'not' want to seem 'weak' to any angels. The scars and wounds decorating his body seemed to flash accusingly at him on the contrary, but he suppressed the guilt, the revulsion.

Kai turned at the sound, a shiver of recognition rolling through him that even the red head could feel. The tortured skin sprang up in goose bumps, and he felt a lump form in his stomach, made of fear, trepidation and anxiety. Yet his blue eyes stayed the same as he stared down the angry, golden eyed boy standing in the doorway.

* * *

Uhoh, busted. Now it's time for Kai to fess up, and decide. He must choose, between good love, and true love. But, will his mistakes cost him both?

Tune in next time for the exciting chapter 'Make me Numb'.

Ciao

Nights Child


	26. Make Me Numb

Now that I have finished writing the story, I find myself better able to post regular chapters as I edit them. Nifty huh?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or its characters. I write solely for the purpose to entertain, and make no financial gain from any of my work. Yet.

Chapter 26 – Make me Numb

* * *

He had wandered home from school; his wings slung low, his spirits even lower, with not even the enthusiasm for flight. The distance that seemed to have grown between him and the dark angel he felt was almost palpable, and his heart was heavy with worry. What could he have possibly done to upset his lover, to push him away?

Did Kai think him unfaithful? Unattractive? Did he…did he not love him anymore? Did he want someone else?

These questions ricocheted around his head until he felt he had chips of brain flaking away from him. And, worst of all, the question still remained; who owned the pure white feather that sat, nestled safely in the dark angels closet?

He groaned to himself as he pushed through the double doors, entering the mansion from the southern, unobtrusive entrance. His Guardian notoriety preceded him, thus he had sought to keep a low profile while dwelling in his pit of depressive thoughts. Drigger, hanging from a golden chain against his chest, glowed, the purr of the Tiger in his mind asking a silent question he chose to ignore.

Before he had had a chance to even walk to his room, Max and Tyson beset upon him.

"Rei! Guess what, guess what?!" Tyson practically shouted at him, eyes huge, wings twitching. "A guard of warriors flew into school today! They came for Kai!"

At the mention of his lovers name Rei's golden eyes sharpened and turned to the blunette, true curiosity shining through. "Kai?"

"Yeah," Max piped up. "They said they found someone he knew, a friend or something, and that he was pretty badly hurt! I think at first they thought Kai was the one who had hurt him, but all the nurses and Healers have said he was tortured y a demon, 'cause he had venom poisoning and everything!"

Golden eyes narrowed. "How do you two know all this?"

Tyson grinned, delighted to explain his new found power and authority. "Well, Rei, since we're Guardians, and Kai's not about to tell us squat, I used my authority as one of 'Heaven's Protectors' to enquire about the injuries, should further assistance be needed incase of another Demon attack. The nurse I spoke to almost fell over herself trying to tell me everything. Neat huh?"

"Yeah! She said that Kai spent half the day at the hospital, pacing around and barking orders at everyone, demanding to know how this angel was and how he was doing. All the nurses were in a right state at having Kai there, ordering them about. And the angel," Max lowered his voice, sounding sad and horrified as he spoke in a quiet tone. "The Healers have said that the Demon, whoever attacked him, he…broke his wings."

Rei jerked back, staring at both boys wide eyed, horrified. Broken wings?

"Yeah," Tyson said softly, watching the teen's horror, "we couldn't believe it either. We left after we heard; we didn't want Kai to think we were being disrespectful or anything. Hopefully he'll tell us when he's ready."

Rei's head swam. He turned, dropping his bag from his shoulder and running back toward the door. His heart thumped in his chest so strongly it hurt, but he launched himself into the air and sped towards the Hospital, his mind racing.

When he had arrived, many minutes before anyone could hope to follow him, it had been to race through the corridors, nurses exclaiming in surprise as he demanded to know where the dark angel was. As he had approached the room they'd said; as he'd hurried down the hall, a calm had stolen over him, and his pace had slowed. His mind went blank, and his eyes glazed over. The Tiger within him roared in warning, but he ignored it, pacing calmly to the open door.

As he stood in the doorway, he felt his heart breaking, slowly, quietly, inexorably. The scene before him, one that had calmed and brought feelings of sympathy and love to all the healers who beheld it, gutted him on the inside. As he felt himself crushed again within, as his world shattered in his ears and he was wrenched from all feelings of security, he found his voice, deep and incredulous, and it rang out through the room.

"What the hell?!" he snarled.

The response was instantaneous from the red head, his crystal blue eyes pinned an intense gaze on him he had no trouble ignoring in his present state. Dismissing the red headed angel like he was three day old sushi, the only response Rei waited for, and longed for, was Kai's. He watched the blunette spin to face him, watched the color beneath the blue shark fins go white as snow. He saw the fire red eyes dim in regret, guilt, shame and…to Rei's horror, relief. Kai was relieved to have him see this; relieved to know the neko's heart was being rent in two.

Rei spun on his feet and ran, his calm shattering into a thousand pieces that pierced his heart. The Tiger inside him roared at the pain it felt, and he gasped as he felt the tears rush down his face. Behind him, he heard the thunder of Kai's pursuit as the dark angel raced down the hall after him.

Turning to an open door, the ebony haired teen fled through a hospital room to the balcony, and threw himself from it. The wind around him whistled as he fell, and he fought the crushing weight around his heart to throw open his wings, and glide toward the ground. As he got closer, the tears blinded him, and he staggered, tumbling across the earth in a heap, mud and dirt streaking his face. He sensed Kai landing lightly behind him, and he turned to swipe with elongated nails at the hand that tried to help him up. Kai's reflexes were faster though, and he evaded the hand, snapping out to snare the wrist and whip the teen into his arms.

"No!" Rei screamed in anger, thrashing. "Let me go you bastard! You're just like all the others! You're a lying, devious, murdering mongrel!"

He kicked out, slashed with his claws and elbowed with his arms, but his tears blinded him and his emotions sapped all his strength. Kai held him gently, patiently, until all the neko's energy was leeched, and then he gently sat down with him. Rei scrubbed at his face and cursed his aching heart.

"Rei, please, listen to me," Kai's voice was soft, pleading, begging for forgiveness. "I need you to know that I didn't want to hurt you, that I never meant for you to feel this pain."

"Oh yeah, that would be because 'no-one' wants their secret slut to be found out, so that they can keep on sleeping around!" Rei shot back, his anger returning ten fold. He watched those crimson eyes narrow at the word 'slut', and felt some satisfaction at seeing Kai losing control of his calm visage. "What's the matter Kai, does it 'hurt' to hear the truth?! Huh, huh?!"

A fist shot out to grip his wrist and clenched it painfully, making Rei gasp in surprise and pain. "You know 'nothing' of Tala, and you know 'nothing' of my life before coming here," Kai snarled, "so don't you 'dare' pretend to know who I am or why I do the things I do! You don't know me, and you don't know the hell I have lived through all my life!"

"And whose fault is that?!" Rei retorted, his temper forcing him to rip his hand from the grip and stand, wings flaring wide. Drigger roared aloud, loud enough for Kai to hear, and covered Rei in a glowing golden light. Kai stood also, Dranzer shrieking in defense of her young master.

"Whose fault is it, Kai? You lock yourself away from everyone, and you make yourself this violent and uncontrollable, unaccountable being of ice. You act as though no one matters to you and you treat others just the same! You won't share with anyone long enough for them to learn who you are!"

"Obviously!" Kai suddenly roared back, wings flaring wide, eyes burning. Rei shrank back in surprise, having never seen Kai lose such control. "Because every other fucking bastard that exists on this God-Forsaken plane has gone to great lengths to hurt me! To pain me! To make sure I know I am the lowest creature there is! Why shouldn't I defend myself how I feel fit? Why else would I? And you think you're so innocent, so 'fucking' perfect, but the only reason you fell for me was because I 'was' different. You didn't want to love another angel, because angels are what killed your parents, and you still haven't learnt to deal with it!"

Rei gasped, stepping back and staring at Kai with wide eyes as though he had been struck.

"You never 'loved' me Rei," Kai said evenly, his voice rasping with emotion, "you wanted me to be someone, something that I couldn't. You thought I was the answer to your broken heart, so you wouldn't have to love some other 'angel', but I'm not. I'm already too broken for you."

Rei stared at him, aching. His eyes filled with tears again, and dashing them away with his hand, he turned and fled, and this time, Kai did not follow, but heaved a deep sigh of pain, his heart misgiving him. He did not want to hurt Rei; he cared for the teen, but Rei could not keep this naivety, nor could he blame Kai for simply being what his childhood had made him.

* * *

Tala strained against each strap that held him, desperate to get up and race after the dark angel. Nurses flocked around him, insisting he lay still and stay down, but he simply ignored them, continuing to struggle. Finally, a nurse approached him, looking determined and carrying a wicked looking needle. Tala's eyes caught sight of the object and he went still, watching closely as she came nearer.

"Now, boy, you need to stay still, you need to rest and 'relax'. If you continue to struggle, drastic measures will be taken." She waved the needle at him threateningly, and those crystal blue eyes did not leave it, watching it move through the air. "Do I make myself clear?"

Blue eyes narrowed on the needle, but he nodded slowly, and gingerly laid himself back down. The nurse smiled at him warmly, and placed the needle on the far side of the table next to his bed.

"There, that isn't so bad, is it?"

The red head watched her acutely, trying to work out her motives, but seeing only warmth and good will, he relaxed a little further. "Why must I not move?" he asked quietly.

The nurse, a pretty young brunette with wide blue eyes, looked up quickly, those eyes staring at him strangely. "You do not remember?"

Tala stared at her hard, before a sick realization began in the pit of his stomach. He glanced around at the other Healers, finally noticing the attention they were paying to his wings. Straining to see behind him, he tensed his muscles to shuffle his wings out but felt only a void. He tried again, and again, straining his muscles in his back, demanding them to move, but to no avail. His wings remained motionless.

Tears started to his eyes; tears of horror, fear, incredulity. The nurse stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on his arm but the red head flinched away, unable even to bear contact from another.

He was no longer an angel….half a person…

Grief devoured him and he sank back onto the bed, his heart breaking. The nurse stared at him pityingly, glancing back at the mass of bandaged feathers that were his wings. She shook her head and turned away. Nothing was sadder than an angel losing its wings, and the red heads were so badly disfigured no Healer had been able to even look at them, let alone consider saving them. It had taken all of one Healers energy simply to stem the flow of blood and bone marrow out of the wounds to keep the red head alive.

Walking up to the head Healer, she whispered softly, not wanting to further traumatize the young man in the bed.

"Is there any hope Sir? Can you save them?"

The angel turned to look at her, his calming sea green eyes belying his regret. "I'm afraid not," he said softly, "the damage is simply too great. The bones, they have been crushed. It would take a miracle; an act of the Devine."

The nurse nodded sadly, and turned to go back to her young charge, when the door to the private ward burst in again, and she rounded on it with furious anger. At the sight of the Dark Angel in the door however, she forced her head down, humbling her anger. The young Guardian carried with him a strong energy, a powerful presence that commanded authority, despite his age. If she was forced to admit it, those red eyes terrified her.

He strode through the room, straight over to the bed, where he knelt beside it, and seized the pale hand there.

"Tala?"

The red head opened his blue eyes slowly, dull with grief. At the sight of the blunette, they seemed to narrow, and the nurse saw a visible hardening behind the eyes.

"Hiwatari," the red head snapped, and ripped his hand away.

The red eyed angel looked like he'd been slapped.

"Tala, I…"

"Got yourself a new boy toy? I saw! And you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you? Of course I didn't tell you! I didn't want to hurt you! I was confused! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"I don't mean about your whore! Why didn't you mention that my wings are MANGLED!" the teen screamed suddenly, eyes ablaze. "That I'll never fly the winds again! I'm half an angel! I'm not even an angel anymore, I'm a 'human'!"

Kai's eyes widened and he stood, staring at the angel in distress.

"You walk away from me and leave me, and now look at me! I'm crippled! I'm worthless; nothing!"

"No!" Kai cried, grabbing at the pale hand again and holding it tightly. "You're everything!"

Tala snatched his hand back, glaring. "Is that what you said to the golden eyed tramp?"

The Phoenix could not have looked more devastated if someone had ripped the very wings off his back. He staggered away from the red head, his face pale, eyes stricken. His feathers trembled slightly, as did his hands, but the rest of him looked frozen in marble in his angst.

"Just leave me alone, Hiwatari. I don't care if you're a Guardian, or Heaven's Protector. You protect angels, and I no longer am one," Tala said bitterly. "Go comfort the kitten, and leave me alone. You seem to be good at that…"

The red head turned his head away, closing his eyes as tears escaped from under the lids. The room was quiet, and in the silence that followed Tala heard the almost soundless footsteps of his dark angel as he walked to the door, and out of his life.

* * *

"What do you mean he dumped you?!"

Max's voice was so incredulous Rei almost smiled, but his heart hung heavily in his chest and all he felt was a hollow sense of hopelessness.

"I can't believe Kai would do something like that! He seems so down to earth, so straight forward and dependable! What a joke!" Tyson shouted, eyes narrowed dangerously. The Dragon around his neck glowed blue in his anger, and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"That other angel, the one in the hospital, he's Kai's lover. I caught them together…Kai was kissing him…" the hurt in his voice made Max wrap his arms around his shoulders, and Rei buried his tear sodden face in his shoulder.

"I just can't believe it…he never said anything…he let me think…"

The silence that followed made both boys turn to stare at their friend, suspicion on both their faces.

"He let you think what, Rei?"

Rei's golden eyes stared at the floor despondently, riddled with misery. "That I was his first…" he whispered.

Max hugged him tighter, feeling himself growing angrier at the Dark Angel, while Tyson swore to himself, the Dragon roaring within him.

"When he gets back here, I'm going to unleash Dragoon on his ass! How dare he treat you like some common play thing! You are Rei Kon! You're a Guardian! And you're better than demon boy Hiwatari. He's not worthy of you, Rei."

Rei nodded, seeing Max's eyes glow green at the words as he looked to Tyson in affirmation. They were both going to let Kai have it, and rather than feeling vilified, the neko felt…guilty. He didn't want Kai told off for what was, he admitted to himself, half his mistake.

He had been warned, cautioned. The Dark Angel had done nothing but be himself from the moment he arrived, so Rei had known how he acted; what he was in for. Kai kept secrets, he had told himself, but he had never thought that Kai would be keeping them from him.

He stifled a soft sigh, and looked to the floor, enjoying the comfort of his friends. Soon, Kai would return home, if he even still considered it so.

* * *

"I have to admit, these are not the circumstances I perceived us being under when I asked you out for a drink."

"Am I not naked enough for you yet?"

Bryan had the grace to look wounded. "Kai, how could you think that of me? My intentions are good and pure, like any other angel of this miraculous plane of existence."

"Your sarcasm needs work."

The lavender haired teen shrugged cheerfully, accepting the drink the bar tender offered him and slamming it down in one hit.

"Rum….ahhh….liquid gold."

Kai snorted, and swished the scotch around in his glass. The ice chinked against the side of the glass, the sound seemingly magnified to him, and intensely amusing.

Purple eyes narrowed in laughter as he watched the Guardian swish his drink harder and harder, until finally, half of it was spilling over the sides. Reaching over, he placed a gentle hand over the glass, and stilled it. Those garnet eyes turned to him sadly, as though reproving him for stealing his fun.

"Kai, are you drunk?"

The teen snorted in derision and tapped the top of the counter, signaling for another, this time a double.

"What makes you say that?"

Bryan considered for a minute, before holding out a hand and raising three fingers.

"How many fingers?"

Kai chuckled, making Bryan smirk. "Five fingers, idiot."

Bryan laughed aloud. "Five? Well, you can keep going I suppose; you're not quite seeing doubles yet."

"Why would I be seeing doubles?"

"Alcohol poisoning, most likely," the lavender haired teen replied mildly.

Kai pffed him, and waved his hand as though trying to physically dismiss the accusation.

"I want to thank you for coming, Bry."

"Bry?"

"If you don't like it, the door is over there."

'Bry' chuckled. "Okay, lets say I can live with it. Why are you thanking me though? I invited you. Better yet," he put his glass down, "why are you here in the first place, and dressed like that?"

Kai looked down at himself. His blonde bangs hung in front of his eyes, and he noticed that they were growing long enough to tickle his nose again. He brushed them away impatiently, looking back up. "What, too weedy for you?"

The angel grinned, his wings shuffling behind him as another patron brushed past. "I must admit, the thought of trying to sleep with the figure you have now daunts me."

"Why?"

"I'd break you in half."

Kai snorted into his drink and cracked up, getting the attention of several angels sitting along the bar, and around the room. Bryan shot them all semi amused glances, and the standard 'he's had way to much, sorry folks' look. Gradually, everyone once again looked away.

"Now, Kai, tell me why you're here, alone, and why you're so upset?"

The Guardian looked up sharply, the humor leaving his face in an instant. He narrowed those fiery eyes, and Bryan could see the Phoenix stir behind them in her anger.

"I don't want to talk about it," was the clipped reply.

"I think you do," Bryan persisted, staring at the teen with hard eyes, trying to ignore the beast that lay within, "otherwise I wouldn't be here. I'm here for 'you' Kai. Let me help you."

"Like Rei wanted to help me," he suddenly spat, eyes ablaze. "Like Tala wanted to help me? No one helps another without wanting someone or something, and I don't want you're help, Bryan, 'cause I have nothing left for anyone to take from me!"

Bryan's eyes widened in surprise. "Did something happen between you and the kitten?"

Kai stared bitterly at the bar, his white wings lowering in his depression, the feathers shivering at a non-existent breeze. "You could say that," he said softly. "Another way of putting it is that you must tell Spencer you love him no longer."

Purple eyes widened again, and he slid off his chair to step closer to the blonde, bringing his wings around them protectively, effectively ending the curious glances being sent there way.

"Kai…you broke up with Rei?"

"I was never really 'with' Rei, but yeah, I suppose we did break up. Then again, I wouldn't call it a break up in the common sense either."

Bryan pinched the bridge of his nose at the garbled response, sighing. "Please Kai, what happened?"

Finally, the Phoenix looked up, and for several dreadful long moments, Bryan wished he hadn't. Those fiery eyes he admired so much were full of anguish, regret, and crystal clear tears. They had dulled to a plain rusty mahogany, and the spirit that normally lurked there, full of passion and vitality, determination to overcome anything, was nearly snuffed out.

"Tala doesn't love me, Bryan."

Of all the things Bryan had thought the angel would say, this was by far the last.

"Huh? I seriously doubt that. From what you told me, you and he adore one another. I know he'd be a bit pissed about Rei, but if it's love, you can overcome that."

Kai shook his head. "He's in the hospital."

Curiosity turned to worry, the muscled teen lowering his wings slightly to glance around the room surreptitiously. "Why?"

"A demon attacked him; tortured him and broke his wings."

Bryan jerked back so suddenly his wing clipped a glass and sent it flying, nailing a patron in the back. The guy turned around, eyes angry, as Bryan hurriedly tried to clean up the mess, spouting apologies as he did so. Only once the room was again placated did he turn back to the teen, who still stared at the bar with his depressed, lack luster gaze.

"Tala? You're Tala? 'Broken wings'?!" he hissed in horror.

"He's not 'my' Tala anymore, aren't you listening? He told me to fuck off and comfort my 'pussy cat'. Or something like that. Told me I couldn't possibly love him, and even if I did, he's no longer an angel in his eyes. He wants nothing to do with me now. He…"

To Kai's horror, he found his throat choked with tears, and a small sob escaped him, making the bar tender turn his eagle eyed gaze toward them. Bryan, seeming to sense the quiet that filled the room, gently took Kai's hand.

"I think we should talk about this at my house, ok?"

"No."

"Kai," he whispered fiercely. "I think we should go."

The whole room faced them now, and Bryan saw that nearly everyone's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Wings all around the room were raised high, threateningly, and despite how good a fighter he considered himself, and Kai, he seriously doubted the Guardian's capacity to handle himself in his present state. Hell, Bryan doubted the teen even remembered what color shirt he was wearing.

"I want to stay. I want to drink. If you don't like it, fuck off."

Bryan's eyes darted around again, wishing desperately that Kai would, for once, not be so bloody stubborn.

"Kai, please…"

"What did you call him?"

Bryan jerked his head up, his eyes immediately as fierce as the gaze of a Falcon. He tensed his shoulders and raised his wings, flaring them slightly.

"None of your damn business, that's what!" he snapped back angrily, earning a scowl from every angelic face in the bar.

"He called me Kai," the blonde covered blunette slurred, and Bryan nearly smacked him across the head for his stupidity. "Because Kai is my name."

"Kai? As in Kai Hiwatari? The Warlock Guardian?"

Kai stood, turning to face his audience with a sneer, stumbling lightly as he came down off the chair. Bryan found himself praying, to who he had no idea, but he knew he'd need some sort of a miracle to drag both their carcasses out of their if Kai didn't shut his trap. Latching onto him with an unbreakable grip, Bryan jerked him toward the door. Kai, however, was done hiding, and with a smirk he raised his hand, and waved it over his body.

A yelp of outrage followed, as Kai's disguise dissolved into nothingness, and his ebony wings flared wide for all to see.

"The Warlock!" one angel hissed, reaching for the nose of a bottle.

"The Angel!" Kai suddenly cried, his voice livid with his anger. "I am an Angel! And I have worked hard all my life to be so! You have no right to Judge me! Are you God? The Arch Angels?! In the name of Michael, show you me you are flawless enough to judge me!"

Many angels hissed in horror at Kai's use of the Arch Angels name, but many stopped, stepping back, unwilling to engage.

"I was chosen by the Phoenix herself!" the teen snarled. "And each of you is not worth so much as a feather on her back!" he spat.

"How dare you!" one patron cried.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Kai roared back, eyes glowing a hellish red. "I am CHOSEN! DRANZER!"

Bryan covered his ears as the screech of the Phoenix filled the tiny bar, and a shadow of the mighty creature rose around Kai, the air around him shimmering with heat. Bryan thought he would be burned, but with his hand still firmly around the Dark Angels wrist, Kai managed to keep him from being scalded. Other angels were not so lucky, and many leapt away from the dark angel, banging there wings and brushing out burning embers or feathers.

"I hold the power of the Phoenix! I 'am' an Angel! And you 'will' respect me!" Kai thundered in his strong voice, gazing them all down with his fierce eyes.

Every angel lowered their eyes, and to Bryans surprise, many seemed to bow, lowering themselves before the Guardian. Such a display of power was the only secure method of insuring no one tried anything stupid, and Kai had just raised the bar of their expectations on his power level.

"Ok, Kai, you've made them your bitch, can we please leave now?"

Kai turned to face him, his crimson eyes narrowing slightly. He could see the lavender haired teen's discomfort, and nodded his head with slow, deliberate movements. Bryan sighed gratefully, even as Kai turned back to face the bar. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a leather wallet, and slipped several largely numbered bills into his hand.

"I'll have that bottle of rum, for the road, and the rest, for your 'trouble'." The angel behind the bar nodded his head in subservience, and moved to retrieve the full bottle from his shelf. Holding the bottle out, Kai took it firmly, and then held out the notes, gently placing them into the angels hand, much to his surprise. With a slight nod, Kai turned and followed Bryan out, noticing the teens slightly trembling wings.

Once they were out of sight of the bar, winding their way safely down a side alley and over some moss covered cobble stones, did Bryan relax. Kai snorted as he noticed the teen's wings finally still.

"You were scared."

Bryan rounded on him, angry. "Of course, for you! I was scared for you Kai! What the hell has gotten into you?! Do you have a death wish?!"

Kai snickered, and nodded. "Took you this long to figure that out?"

It was only then that Bryan realized Kai's vision was untrained, and his voice slurred.

"How did you do that, Kai?"

Kai looked up, almost serenely, removing the lid from the bottle of rum as he did so. "Do what?"

"Face them and look reasonably sober," Bryan replied, watching the teen closely as he swilled rum straight from the bottle.

"Dranzer," Kai replied simply, wiping his mouth on his arm guard. Holding out the bottle, he was slightly appeased when Bryan took it, and sculled several shots worth. He gasped slightly at the burn, and handed the bottle back. Kai put the lid back on, and began walking (staggering) down the alley. Bryan sighed and followed, walking up beside him.

"So, you're drinking because you've given up." Bryan said finally, the sound of defeat in his own voice making Kai turn to stare at him. He looked Bryan in the eyes, and Bryan felt as though the younger male was visually disrobing him, seeing past his normal defenses, straight into his soul. After a few moments, Kai stepped away.

"Spencer already left you, didn't he?"

Bryan turned his head away, eyes narrowed in to slivers of purple ice. "Yes, he did. Yesterday, as a matter of fact. It's why I wanted to come out and have a drink with you. I wanted to talk. But I suppose it's hard for the blind to lead the blind."

Kai laughed at that, and the sound in itself made Bryan smile. Before long, they were both laughing, leaning on each other as they stumbled down the alley, back toward the city.

* * *

Alcohol, more often than not the cause, and solution, to all of life's problems. Finishing this chapter off, I was actually in the middle of several drinks, which is perhaps where the inspiration for this chapter came from.

Next chapter - Just Because.

NC


	27. Just Because

This chapter we see Kai at his most inebriated. So, of course, when two devilishly good looking friends get together, drink, and think one another are attractive, things are bound to happen. This chapter contains some intense physical interaction between Kai and Bryan, so I give fair warning now. There is no sex, per se, I promise, but there is some foreplay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or its characters. I write solely for the purpose to entertain, and make no financial gain from any of my work. Yet.

Chapter 27 – Just Because

* * *

The three teens were still slumped around the living room when Kai and Bryan staggered in. Kenny had departed early into the afternoon, clearly upset and conflicted, yet the other boys had no idea why. Max had taken it upon himself to cheer his friend up, and had collected three spoons from the kitchen as well as a tub of ice cream, chocolate chip flavored. After half the tub had been eaten, Max had confiscated Tyson's spoon, telling him it was for Rei's relief, not his own.

Now, the tub empty and lying on the floor, all three boys leapt to their feet as the doors fell open, admitting the two completely sloshed teens. Kai was hanging off Bryan's shoulder, laughing merrily at something the older angel had said, while Bryan gripped him around the waist seductively, chuckling along with him. There wings mingled together, creating a mesh wall of feathers; ebony and ivory.

Max immediately took a step in front of the neko-jin, raising his wings threateningly even though he knew he was no match for the dark angel. At the sight of Kai almost falling over himself trying to come through the door with Bryan, he paused, blinking, lowering his wings slightly. Rei's nose, far more sensitive than the other boys, could detect the undeniable trace of hard liquor on both angels.

"What is wrong with you?" the neko asked.

"I'm drunk I spose..." the blunette responded, with a rather cute slur.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Tyson snapped out, stepping next to Max in defense of their friend. For all that Kai cared. He lifted bleary eyes up from the carpet, the mirth not having quite died out of them. Straightening up, he pulled his singlet down properly where Bryan's lecherous hand had lifted it, and graced all three boys with a cold smirk.

"Last I checked, you didn't 'own' this building, Dickinson did. So my room still happens to be exactly that, 'my' room. And I'll come and go from that room as I please."

Max glared at his arrogance, and Tyson cracked his knuckles threateningly. Turns out that Tyson acting threateningly was utterly hilarious, as both Kai and Bryan fell over laughing at this, and the blunette blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"We think you should get out, Kai. You're not welcome here right now," Max countered, trying to save his friends dignity. Tyson shot him a thankful look.

"I don't particularly give a shit what you think, Tate." Tyson gaped at this, and Rei's mouth dropped open slightly. Kai wiped a tear from his eye and continued.

"How can I care about what you say when half of it isn't even the truth? If you really had the balls you're pretending to have right now, you would have just gotten off your ass and asked Tyson out a year ago, when you started 'liking' him."

Max's eyes popped out of his head at this, and his head swiveled to stare at the Dragoon wielder, who was gazing at him in stupefaction. He tried to find words; words to express what he was thinking, what he was feeling, but all he could do was stutter and gulp, his greatest secret now exposed to everyone.

"Oh snap!" Bryan said with a laugh, staring between both teens with childish amusement written all over his face. "I knew there was something there, but I thought Dragon boy over there might be the first to make a move; he's so impatient."

"Tell me about it," Kai said with a drunken smirk, watching the scenario playing out with unmistakable delight.

Rei growled at this, stepping up beside both his friends, who were blushing furiously and staring everywhere but at each other.

"Enough Kai!" he yelled. "What are you trying to prove?"

Kai let out a bark of laughter. "Prove? I don't need to prove anything, to 'you'!" Kai shot back, his malice barely concealed beneath his voice. "You're the one who tried to turn me into some perfect icon you could latch on to and love. Admit it, Kon, you 'never' saw me as an angel; I was always something different, and 'that's' why you wanted me. You didn't want an angel to love you, because you can't love them back after what they did to your family. Admit it!" Kai cried back, his voice rough from the liquor and filled with desperate emotion.

Rei clutched at his chest, but said nothing, afraid he would say yes; afraid that Kai was right and that he was to blame for what was happening. The blunette took his silence as an affirmation though, and snorted in disgust.

"Yet again, 'Angels' make 'me' look like the bad guy. Pathetic…" he muttered. Bryan waved the near empty bottle at him with a look that could be best described as empathetic, and Kai accepted it willingly, draining the last of the liquor. Putting the lid back on, he reached out and placed it on a nearby table gently. Everything about him exuded sorrow, depression, regret and utter defeat. Rei was almost broken hearted once more just to look at him.

"Fine Kai, you live here, but you leave all of us alone. I don't think we can trust you anymore," Tyson said finally, 'still' not looking at Max.

Kai looked at him with eyes like daggers, coated in rust. "Go screw yourself, Dragon; I'm not taking orders from you."

Dragoon roared at the disrespect to his Master, but Dranzer silenced him with her own righteous shriek, expressing in it all that Kai felt to the Dragon.

"I came here, under false appeasements of friendship. I've trained you, taught you, defended you from attacks, and this is my reward? You promise no judgment, yet there you stand, ignoring Rei's part in this sordid affair and dumping 'everything' on me!" His voice broke with his grief, and Tyson and Max found themselves staring at the dark angel with sadness and pity, willingly listening to what he had to say.

"I left my only friend, Tala, to come here," he whispered, eyes burning with tears. Bryan turned to face him, eyes hardening long enough for him to listen to what the blunette was about to say. Rei's breath caught in his chest as he listened, his eyes widening at the utter despair that laced itself with the red head's name. "I told him I loved him, and that he was my only, but he told me to embrace new love if I found it. I had never known another love apart from his! Every other angel I had ever met had spoken down to me or abused me! How was I to love you, Kon, if I couldn't even define what it is?! How to distinguish between brotherly love and that of lovers when I had never felt it before?! I tried to define it, to control it, but Dranzer," he seized the Talisman around his neck in his fist, "she 'adores' Drigger and the others, and her love overwhelmed my senses. No matter what I do in this life I am wrong! I fail! So tell me, how would you have lived my life?!"

His question hung heavily in the air, and silence followed after that, impacting strongly on all present. Giving all teens present, bar Bryan, a hate filled look, he stormed past them all, straight for the stairs. He flared his wings and leapt, flapping them twice before landing awkwardly, and striding off down the hall. Rei winced, as did Tyson and Max, when the door to Kai's room slammed shut, reverberating through the house.

As one, each boy turn to face Bryan, and the lavender haired teen backed up defensively, raising his hand.

"Don't any of you 'dare' look at me. I'm on 'his' side, so leave me out of it."

"Bryan," Rei said softly, getting the teens attention," please, tell us what he's thinking. I…I still just want to help him. We're…" he coughed softly, diverting his eyes to the floor in guilt. "We're both to blame."

Bryan sighed. "He's broken, Rei. He loves you, yes," he said, making Rei's heart clench horribly, "but he has never known the love of a brother so that he might express it. Tala…this red head he loves, correction, 'adores'…he's just banished Kai out of his life. So right now, Kai has nothing: nothing but a perverted friend; that's me, and a Talisman that tricked him into loving people when he didn't know how. Get off his case," he finished firmly, and staggered straight past them, up the stairs, and down the hall. Rei heard him knock timidly, then enter, only to yelp as something glass shattered nearby. He heard him curse at Kai, then state who he was, before the door was shut again, and this time locked.

* * *

Kai flopped back onto his bed, the collection of glass figurines at his bedside ready ammo for the next unlikely victim to walk through the door. Bryan eyed him warily, shaking some stray glass particles out of his hair as he did so. He was lucky he wasn't drunk enough to duck, he lamented, or he might have been picking them out of his face.

"Anywhere I can sleep?"

Kai cracked open a single eyelid, the garnet pool beneath eyeing his friend up and down, before he shrugged. "This bed is big enough."

Bryan's salacious smirk was nearly infectious, as he sauntered up to the bed, kicking off his shoes eagerly. Dragging his shirt off over his head, Kai was given a rather appealing view of the lavender haired angels' perfect toned chest, before he tossed the article of clothing aside, and lowered his arms.

"Like what you see?"

That garnet eye slowly made its way up, over the pale hips, over the six pack, to the broad shoulders, until finally meeting the angel's look head on.

"Hn."

Bryan laughed, dropping down next to the blunette on the bed. His wings readjusted, one curling its way over his shoulder, the other neatly tucked up beneath his body. Kai rolled onto his stomach, closing his eyes again, his wings tucked in closely around his body.

"Now Kai, fair's fair, I took my shirt off."

Kai cracked both eyes open now, grinning. "So I saw. But this is 'my' bedroom. Honestly, the fee for coming in should be wearing no clothes at all."

Bryan chuckled, his eyes betraying the fact he would like nothing more than for him to be in the same room with Kai, naked. He leaned over the other teen, letting his wing come forward to caress the black pair winningly. Kai smirked at the gentle sensation, enjoying the feeling. After a few minutes of silence, Bryan shuffled closer, and Kai, in his drunken state, turned slightly to face him, shifting the mass of feathers behind him. Looking at the dark angel, Bryan found himself acting faster than his mind could think about what he was doing. With a slightly trembling hand, he reached out for Kai's shirt and started to lift it up. Kai complied willingly, his mind blissfully clear, devoid of thoughts of Rei, Tala, Dranzer or his responsibilities. All he could feel was the alcohol swimming in his head and through his veins, the pulse in his body that demanded physical contact and craved affection when no one else would give it.

Pulling the shirt away, Bryan tossed it to the floor, delighting in the sight of the pale, flawless stomach and rock hard abs, despite them still being covered in thin white bandages. His fingers brushed across the teen's chest, and Kai, eyes still closed, clenched his stomach muscles at the foreign sensation, a slight gasp of pleasure leaving his lips. The lavender haired teen's mind spun at the sound, and he pushed his hands up against the chest, rolling the teen onto his back, pinning his wings as he leapt lithely onto his chest. Kai cracked open both eyes, staring up at his friend with barely concealed lust, the alcohol reminding him that Bryan was drop dead gorgeous.

Tenderly, the elder boy placed his hands on Kai's chest, running them up, over his shoulders, watching the Talisman flash and feeling the muscles flex beneath his touch. One hand stopped, to play with a soft pink nipple, delighting in how it hardened on contact, before the other hand looped behind the blunette's neck, and drew them both together for a long, passionate kiss. As Bryan moved down the blunette's jaw line, letting his lips caress the bruised and tortured skin of the younger boy's throat, Kai brought his hands up, one to grab the other teen around the neck and draw him closer, the other to reach out and unfasten his belt buckle. The purple haired teen gasped into the younger boys mouth at the feeling of the blunette's hand wandering south of his pants line, and he kicked the jean's away from him desperately, making sure he used his hips to keep the dark angel pinned beneath him. Kai, feeling the pressure his friend placed on his lower body, bucked his hips playfully.

Bryan gasped again before squeezing his legs together and pushing down. His spare hand, which had hardened the other nipple, came up to capture both of Kai's hands, bringing them down and pinning them above his head, between the curves of his wings. The blunette moaned teasingly, and Bryan lost himself in the sound, his other hand frantically grabbing at the teens black cargo's and tugging them off. Kai bucked his hips again, taking a trick from Rei's books, and purring like an engine. Bryan growled in his throat, eyeing the waistline of Kai's boxers with utter disdain. Catching sight of the teens gaze, Bryan stared up at him, seeing how he was holding him down, his body trapping the younger angel. Those eyes, eyes he had seen in his dreams, were beckoning him, welcoming him to try, to please him however he could. And Bryan ached to do so.

Growling again, he leaned down to snare those pale lips again in a long, drawn out kiss, before roughly flipping the teen over. Kai, startled by the sudden change in position, did not even have time to respond before his hand were once again held fast above his head, and he felt Bryan press his body down on his back. He turned his head to the side, groaning at the feeling, his body jumping with adrenaline, desire, and booze. His skin burned with the need for contact.

Bryan, however, had gone still, and could barely respond to the open invitation. All he could do was stare at the teens back, between the joint of his wings, horrified at the scars that ran the length of is spine, decorating his flesh in such a morbid pattern even more so than his neck. With a start, the purple haired angel released the blunette, kneeling back. At the loss of contact Kai groaned again, this time in annoyance, and flared his wings wide as he rolled onto his side, glaring back at the other angel.

"It's rude to tease."

Bryan turned conflicted eyes to him, and Kai stared back, suddenly confused.

"What? What's wrong?"

The teen shook his head, making a feeble gesture at the others back and wings. "Those scars…over your 'wings'...how did you get them?"

Realization seemed to ignite behind the crimson eyes, and Kai immediately sat up, his head spinning slightly at the feeling. He drew back, tensing all his muscles in anxiety, moving into a crouching position on the bed as he stared back at the angel.

"What's it to you?"

"Kai…"

The blunette grit his teeth in frustration at the hurt and sorrow filled tone of the angel, and he glared, getting to his feet as he slid off the bed.

"If my body isn't good enough for you then fine, get out," he snarled, indicating the door with a wide gesture of his hand.

Bryan, for his valor, did not move from the bed. He sighed dispiritedly, but stared the teen down.

"No, Kai. It has nothing to do with your body; I still think you're perfect. But I won't use you like others obviously have. Not when we're both drunk and doing it for the sake of doing it."

"Just for the sake of doing it, huh?" the blunette spat, eyes glowing faintly in his unhappy state. He was suddenly painfully aware of his barely dressed appearance, and reached for his cargo's, yanking them up roughly.

Bryan looked away from the teen, mentally disgusted with his own race as he processed this. There was no way he could have Kai now, he decided. His conscience would never allow it, and he wanted to prove to the teen he was here as his friend, not as his fuck buddy. Kai was hurting, and right now he was simply desperate to know that 'somebody' loved him.

"Look Kai, it doesn't matter to me what has happened in your past; what matters to me is what's happening 'now'. I'm your friend first, and I'll stick by that. So if that means you still want me to go, I'll go. But not before you tell me what sick prick did that to your back. Apart from Tala, and maybe Rei, I'm willing to bet you've never told anyone, have you?"

Kai was looking at the floor, his arms by his side, his wings hanging so low they brushed the ground. The haunted look in those eyes made Bryan's heart grab painfully, and he stepped forward, of a mind to comfort the teen somehow. As soon as he got close enough, however, a shimmering sphere of fire burnt around the teen, and Bryan yelped as his hand was scalded. The sound startled Kai out of his reverie, and he looked up at the light, then down at the Talisman glowing at his throat.

"Dranzer," he scolded softly, "stop that. It's not Bryan's fault."

The Talisman flashed again, this time so bright Bryan had to turn away, turning back to find…

"Oh my God," he breathed

The Phoenix nestled on Kai's shoulder, its' beautiful long tail feathers reaching to the ground to curl around the boys legs, it's scarlet feathers intermingling with the sable ones at Kai's back. It turned its' burning gaze on Bryan, who suddenly felt perfectly inadequate.

"The Phoenix," Bryan whispered, lowering his head submissively. The fire bird chirped gently in recognition, and the teen felt compelled to lift his gaze again.

"Kai," he breathed, "how are you doing this?"

The blunette shrugged and turned away, walking with the Phoenix on his shoulder to the balcony to watch the twilight setting sun.

"It's not me. Dranzer does it of her own accord; if she feels I warrant some extra attention."

Bryan actually chuckled at this, giving the fire bird an admiring look, which she preened under, ruffling her feathers agreeably.

"I'm glad to know you've got more than just me looking out for you. She's very beautiful."

Kai smiled slightly at this. "I know. She's perfect."

Dranzer looked as though she would be blushing, if it was possible for anyone to distinguish it, but as it was she just gazed at both boys, singing softly to them. Bryan smiled, and walked up to her. With a tender hand he reached out, his hand gentle as he let it hover in the air above her head, a silent request. She tilted her head to one side, inquisitive, before letting out a single, long, pure note.

"She says yes," Kai spoke softly, still staring out the window.

Bryan smiled again, and lowered his hand, affectionately stroking the lush feathers across the birds head and down its neck. Dranzer's eyes half closed in pleasure, and she hummed in her throat at the sound. Kai actually looked at his shoulder in surprise, amazed to hear a sound of such contentment come out of the Phoenix when concerned with another angel.

"How are 'you' doing 'that'?" he asked, slightly mystified as the fire bird leaned into Bryan's hand eagerly for more.

Bryan grinned lightly, enjoying the feeling of the lustrous feathers sliding between his fingers.

"I'm a bird person, to be honest. I used to have a gorgeous hunting falcon, but she died a few years ago. She was amazing to watch; made me feel like a flying lump of wood."

The Guardian actually smiled in surprise, impressed that Dranzer was so taken with his friend. Perhaps Bryan was right when he said he could tell him. After all, if Dranzer readily trusted the teen, surely he could? The Phoenix was a few thousand years old; her judgment would have to be based on extensive experience.

"Why do you like me, Bryan?"

The voice was devoid of emotion, but behind it the teen heard a silent question, and Bryan looked up into the crimson eyes determinedly. Dranzer also went still, her eyes opening as she waited for the answer to her Master's question.

"Like you? I don't like you, Kai."

For a dreadful second, Kai's stomach clenched in shock and hurt, his eyes betraying him with a look of horror before…

"I love you, Kai. Everything about you makes me adore you. Your fiery go-fuck-yourself attitude, those scarlet eyes that burn with defiance, those wings that outshine and out-fly every other angel; Kai, I think that 'you're' perfect. That's why Dranzer chose you."

The Phoenix trilled again in pleasure, pleased at the lavender haired angel's response, and the feelings of utter relief and gratitude it brought in her Master. This boy was special, she decided to herself. Almost as special as the angel that had hair the same color as her own feathers. These angels would have to be protected for her Guardian, she decided.

"Bryan….I…"

Kai watched those purple eyes sparkle as they realized he was lost for words. Holding open his arms, Bryan drew the blunette in for a hug. A true friend was so hard to find, Kai thought, and Bryan had accepted him from the start.

The lavender haired teen stepped back from him then, and gave him a playful nudge. "I still think you're gorgeous, but I'm sorry, I don't think I can sleep with you now."

Kai laughed softly. "Why's that? Is Dranzer too over protective?"

The fire bird pecked her angels' ear in reprove, but Kai grinned back at her, and took over the job of gently stroking her long crown feathers, making her croon to him in thanks.

The lavender haired teen tilted his head and watched the pair before he answered.

"I don't think you need to give Tala any more of a reason to be angry with you, because you're going to try and get him back. Dranzer agrees with me, don't you sweetheart?"

The Phoenix watched him for a moment, before giving the same, long chirp that indicated the affirmative. Kai gave her an annoyed look.

"Dranzer, you were there, you heard what Tala said to me. He hates me."

Dranzer made a shorter, sharper sound, and Bryan assumed it to be a 'no', as Kai scowled.

"Then what am I suppose to do? He told me to get out and never come back, so that's what I intend to do."

Dranzer gave Bryan a look, and Bryan happily translated it for her.

"She says you're too stubborn. It's time to put aside your pride if you truly love this angel. True love will overcome everything."

The Phoenix gave a happy chirp, pleased Bryan had interpreted her so well. Ruffling her feathers, she curled them all the way around Kai's waist, warming his naked torso as he sighed.

"If you both think I should, well, I trust your judgment. I…I love Tala." Suddenly, the alcohol that had bled it's way through his system was gone, dried up in the wake of his realization and the idea he would go and see the red head again; would make amends.

"Oh, and I explained everything out to the dweebs downstairs. I told them you don't know the difference between love for a brother or love for a lover. It's understandable, especially since I've seen the scars of your past."

Dranzer made a very angry sound at this, and Kai paled as he looked at the floor. His wings twitched uncomfortably, and he unconsciously lifted them higher, attempting to hide his back. Dranzer's feathers shifted between his wings though, and he felt their gentle touch across the sensitive skin there.

"Those scars…" Kai sighed, and rose his eyes to look Bryan dead in the eyes. "When I was in the orphanage, I was punished a lot. If one of the other kids did something wrong, they blamed me, and the Headmaster and Headmistress always believed them. The Headmaster would beat me until I passed out…and the Headmistress…" the teen visibly shivered, "she had too keen an eye for most of the boys there. I learnt how to avoid her, but the Headmaster would always track me down to punish me for some feeble thing or another. After a while, the muscles over my wings hardened, and I couldn't feel most things there. I grew in the shadow of my pain, and it made me harder, stronger, faster."

Dranzer grumbled unhappily, her tail feathers lashing around and leaving singed carpet in their wake. She nibbled on Kai's ear affectionately, trying to encourage him out of his depression, and he smiled wanly at her, continuing to stroke her plush feathers.

"Tala was always there for me," he whispered fondly. "When I passed out, I always woke up to his face, leaning over me and asking how many fingers I could see. If I got it wrong, he'd dump my ass in bed for a couple of days and bandaged me up. If the other kids came near me, he'd give them a flogging they never forgot. That was when we were eight."

Bryan smirked at the devotion of the red head, as well as his guts. "He always loved you Kai."

Kai nodded, almost to himself. "I know. I just…I lost the idea of how to show him I loved him back."

Bryan chuckled and put his hand on Kai's unoccupied shoulder. "You stuck by him, you defended him, you stayed true. He knew."

"Until now."

"Kai," Bryan began patiently, "Tala is suffering. He's hurting. His mind is broken by what's happened, not to mention the rest of him. Now is the time that 'you' need to stand over him, make him count fingers, and bandage him up. It's your turn to prove to him that you'll stand by him."

Kai looked up, eyes suddenly burning. Dranzer chirped in excitement, sensing his new found strength. The alcohol that had consumed him earlier was nearly gone, and she rejoiced on that alone, thankful his emotions could come back in to check.

"You're right," he said with passion, turning around and storming over to his cupboard. At the strength of his stride Dranzer let go of his shoulder, fluttering backward until she rested on top of Bryan's head. The slight weight startled the lavender haired teen, and he glanced upward only to have the lustrous tail feathers curl about his throat winningly. He looked back to Kai.

The blunette had ripped a fresh black singlet out of his closet and pulled it on, securing it firmly beneath his wings. He grabbed at a deodorant and gave himself a thorough spray, trying to mask the stink of rum. Bending over he spread his wings to balance himself as he pulled on a fresh pair of socks, then his black joggers. Finished dressing, he turned to hold his arm out, and Dranzer alighted from Bryan's head to land on the blunettes forearm.

"Are you coming?" Kai asked, raising a delicate blue brow in such a sensual manner that Bryan felt a slight twinge of regret.

"You want me to?" he managed instead.

Kai smirked at him, his usual aloof self. "Of course. Tala deserves to meet the man who managed to break the ice around my black little heart."

Bryan chuckled. "Ok, sure, I'll come," he said amused, walking forward. As he reached the teen, Kai put out a hand and pushed him back on his chest.

"I know you're liberal, Bry, but how 'bout some clothes first?"

* * *

The red head stirred slowly from his depressed state, his mind processing the silence but sensing that there was something more to his new room. When a breeze played over his face, he groaned and forced one dull cerulean eye open. Turning his head slightly, he saw that a window to his room was open, letting in the cool night air. Normally, an open window would be like an invitation, but now it just seemed like a gaping hole in his life he would never escape. A tear fell from his eye, as a shadow moved across the room to his bed.

Both eyes snapped open, and he tried to sit up as he turned to face…a hand?

"How many fingers?"

The question itself was so silly it provoked an irrational sense of wellbeing, and Tala blinked in surprise, before recognizing the gesture as well as the voice.

He spoke, his voice rough with the emotion those three simple words triggered in his memory. "I thought I told you to get lost."

Kai lowered his hand and leaned forward over the bed. His all black ensemble made his scarlet eyes stand out even more in the dark, as though they were lit with some secret fire from within. Tala found it hard not to remember how he had spent many nights falling asleep looking at those eyes.

"I thought you were meant to be there for the ones you loved, even if they think they don't need the help. And just because I love you…"

The blunette's voice was soft, filled with devotion, and Tala found his throat choked with his own emotions. Wordlessly, he reached out and seized the pale hand on the bed, and gripped it fiercely. Words welled up in his throat, apologies, explanations, endearments, yet none of them needed to be said. Kai leaned down and embraced his lover, curling close around him, bringing their heads close.

"It's ok love, it's ok. No one else will hurt you; and I'll never leave you again. I love you Tal. My Wolf."

Tala broke down and cried. He sobbed his pain out into the strong shoulders embracing him, clutching them ever closer with stricken pale hands. His heart bled afresh, but with the dark angel there to comfort him he finally felt able to bare the pain. The things the demon had made him endure; they way he had delighted in every scream and moan of pain.

"Kai, Kai…" he sobbed softly, arms wrapping behind the blunette's head, "the things he did …I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed and he loved every second of it! He licked the blood off my cheek and told me I was the sweetest he'd ever had!"

The Dark Angel felt the tears soaking his clothes, and at the red heads words he instinctively held him tighter, closer, afraid that a single breath of air between them might sever them from one another again. This demon, whoever he was, would pay for Tala's suffering with his blood, Kai would make sure of it. His eyes glowed at the thoughts of retribution, and his wings trembled in irritation. Even that simple action caught the red head's attention, and his sobs intensified as he thought of the joyless life that lay before him, flightless.

"Oh, Kai…" he moaned, "what am I gonna do? I've got nothing left; nowhere to go and no way to go there! I'm a human!"

"No!" the blunette cried with fury, grabbing the teen and pushing him back so that they were face to face. "You have me! And I have you! And so long as I've got you that's' all I need!"

The red head gripped the blunette's hand so powerfully Kai thought he might lose his fingers, but he held fast, and was vilified by the slight smile that shone from behind the crystalline blue eyes.

"I love you, Kai."

"I love you more than life itself, Tala."

"But…" the red head whispered, "my wings?"

Kai shook his head, his slate bangs darting rapidly before those garnet eyes. "Your wings don't define who 'you' are, they're just an addition to your body. I love your heart, mind and soul, Tal," the blunette said, gently holding the red heads face to stroke his cheek with his thumb. "Not your body. Though, it does drive me to distraction"

"Amen to that."

Tala started badly, jerking away to stare at the open window, where Bryan lazily dangled his legs. At the sight of the unfamiliar angel, the Wolf tensed, eyes quickly trying to harden into diamonds beneath the tears, but Kai placed a reassuring hand on top of his own, and shook his head slightly.

"Tal, this is Bryan. He…he helped me realize a lot…he convinced me to come back and see you"

"That, and I'm keeping your buzzard company."

At his words, there was a flash of crimson light, and Dranzer alighted through the window. She paused only to peck Bryan on the forehead, before gliding hauntingly over to the bed, the only bright spark in the dead of night. Landing lightly on her talons to totter across the end of the mattress, she hopped gracefully to the red heads side. Tala, to his credit, could only gape at the Phoenix with utter astonishment, eyes practically falling out of his head. The Phoenix chirped at him soothingly, and pushed her head up against his stationary hand, urging him to lift it so she could be pampered some more. The red head continued to stare with wide eyes, but he managed to shut his mouth, instead lowering his hand and gently caressing the soft plumage on the birds head. Kai smiled.

"Tal, meet Dranzer, my Guardian Beast."

"I know who she is…" the teen murmured, still stroking the fiery head.

"Ok then, Dranzer, this is Tala."

Dranzer crooned softly in recognition, her garnet eyes flashing tenderly to show her warmth and compassion to this poor, broken angel. She could see his pain, his depression; see the well of agony that enveloped him every time he thought of his flightless future. She felt a strength around him, strong yet strangely familiar in its presence. Her golden red eyes narrowed on his form, and she was certain she saw the ghost of a shadow over the teen; an image she had seen eons ago…before it was gone, and she was left wondering.

"Why is she out and about? I thought she lived within the Talisman?" Tala managed, still in awe.

Kai held up the necklace around his throat, a smirk on his face. "She wanted to meet you in person."

As Kai lowered the chain, Tala's crystal blue's caught sight of the vicious purple red ring around his throat, and he gasped, hand stopping it's ministrations for the Phoenix.

"Kai! Your neck! What the hell did you do? Go bungee jumping with your head instead of your feet?!"

Kai actually chuckled at the look on the red head's face, shooting Bryan an amused look.

"You know Tal, I was here in the afternoon and you mustn't have noticed it. Let's just say that I'm not as popular here as you might think."

A pale hand reached out tentatively, and the blunette allowed his lover to gently caress the sensitive flesh. There were scabs where some of the skin had broken, now trying to heal itself, and Tala's tender fingers found them all, his eyes exclaiming over each and every one of them.

"What bastard did this to you?" he whispered fiercely, a flash of his old fire appearing behind those eyes at the sight of his dark angel injured. Dranzer trilled sharply in assent.

"He's been punished," was Bryan's all encompassing reply. Tala flashed him a glance.

"How do you know?"

Bryan chuckled. "'Cause I was there when Kai floored him."

"You were there when it happened? Why didn't you stop it from happening?! What was it done with anyway?"

"A rope," Kai replied blithely. "And besides, it's a long story. It should probably be explained in full. Interested?"

* * *

The day dawned crisp and clear, the air strong and full of the stringent scents of budding flowers; rose, jasmine, lavender. The breeze was soft, a gentle caress across the face, and the sun shone with bright mirth, warming streets, roofs, and the hearts of two angels.

Kai cuddled the red head closer. Said angel sat between his legs, his back against the blunette. His wings were cushioned by supports and slings, each one keeping the feathered masses close to his back and loosely fastened. Though the breeze beckoned Kai to ride it, he remained where he was, the red head an excellent consolation prize to riding the wind, especially since his blue eyed angel could not join him.

He had stayed with Tala all through the night, finally coaxing the red head into an easy dose early in the morning. Bryan had left once the teen had passed into unconsciousness, Kai offering him his own bed back at the mansion, since he had no intention of using it while Tala was in the hospital. The lavender haired teen had gratefully accepted, and left with a smirk and fond word for Tala upon his awakening.

Both angels had taken a secret shine to one another, Kai had observed. Though Tala would never admit to it due to his pride and fear of betrayal, Kai had noticed his relaxed shoulders, his eyes sparkling with intrigue as Bryan animatedly described the battle between the dark angel and the malicious Johnny. The blunette had to admit that even he had been captivated by Bryan's recount of the event. It had happened so quickly and yet so slowly in his experience he had barely noticed anything of consequence.

And still he thought of that knife…it's fascinating gleam in the light…

The purple eyed angel had shown Kai his own suave debonair attitude toward his lover when he had nimbly leapt from the window into the sterile room. His eyes alight, he had stridden over to Tala and taken his hand gently, bowing over it to place a swift kiss there.

It was one of the few times Kai had ever seen Tala blush.

Dranzer had returned to the Talisman sometime before dawn, Kai speculated, probably when he himself had slipped into an uneasy sleep. The Phoenix had spent the night watching over her young Master and his friends, delighting in how the three of them were capable of inspiring one another. Already, the well inside the red haired angel was not so deep, not so black.

Tala shifted in his embrace, and Kai's attention snapped back to reality. The red head was doing his best to rise, but with no muscles to control his wings the weight distribution was difficult, and Kai had to stand and assist the angel before he could properly get to his feet, determinedly brushing away the tears as he did.

"Isn't it time for you to go to school?"

Kai cocked an eyebrow, and tried for a light, mocking tone. "Yes mum, packed lunch and all."

Tala managed a grin. "I like that polite tone; respect for your elders goes a long way you know."

"Except I'm older than you."

Tala scoffed. "Barely. And at least I act my age."

Kai laughed aloud, before bending to scoop the red head up into his arms. Tala yelped in surprise, gripping the blunette's shoulders tightly, as the dark angel walked to the edge of the roof, and took to the air. The red head stifled another yelp, but gasped regardless, his fingers leaving deep white marks where they clung to his lovers flesh. The wind rushed around him as Kai glided, and though he knew the strain on his angels' wings would be pressing, he could not help but take a deep, cleansing breath of air as it rushed passed them both. Flight…

By the time Kai landed, albeit awkwardly, on the landing outside of Tala's room, the red head was hastily trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. With a soft frown, the black winged angel offered the teen his scarf, allowing the broken angel to mop at the water on his face.

"I can stay here Tal, if you'd like."

Tala forced a small smile, crystal blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears in the light of the sun. He shook his head, crimson bangs swaying.

"No Kai, you can't upset the powers that be. Go. I'll be fine. I have Hillary here to help me during the day."

Kai nodded softly, thinking of the sweet young brunette that came to help nurse his angel during the long sunny hours he was away. She was very compassionate, but had a stubborn streak in her that saw even the surliest of patients lower their guard. As was the way she had won over Tala. That, and a really big needle.

Looking back through the doorway, past the plain white curtains, the garnet eyes saw that several nurses were already waiting by the red heads bed, probably to assist him with a shower and check how his wounds were progressing. Though Healers had removed most of the intense damage, some scars only Tala himself could heal.

"Are you sure love?" the dark angel whispered softly.

Tala smiled again, stepping close to his lover to place a tender kiss on his lips. Kai fought hard to resist the temptation to envelope him in a passionate embrace, knowing that several staff of the Healers Guild were watching with fascination. The red head finally stepped back.

"Yes, love, please go. I'll see you this afternoon ne?"

Kai nodded serenely. "Alright. Til this afternoon."

Swooping in for one last quick kiss that left the red head smirking, the blunette leapt for the balcony rail and dove from it, his black wings shining with a luminescent sheen in the sunlight. Tala watched him go, the smirk still in place as he thought of his lover, how the warmth of his embrace lingered on his back and at his lips. He was still smirking when he walked back into the room.

* * *

"Alright guys, ready to go?"

The Dragon bounced around the room, trying for his usual light hearted attitude, his playful gait and shining eyes. He did his best not to gaze directly at his blonde companion, instead focusing his question at the ebony haired teen leaning against the staircase. Golden eyes looked up, a flash of worry showing in them making Tyson angry.

"Rei, you're not worried about the Sourpuss are you?"

The neko-jin bit his lip in a moment of indecision. His emotions raged inside him, but he still felt tied to the dark angel. He wanted to hate him; hit him, hurt him, destroy him inside out as he felt the dark angel had done to him. His heart felt like it was in a dozen pieces, and every piece had the name of some one or another inscribed upon it; his parents, his friends, his fellow Guardians, Kai. Inside, he was in pieces, and though he tried to put the pieces back together, he only cut himself up more in the process.

Yet a part of him still loved Kai; still ached to be held in his arms, to feel those lips against his own, to look into another's eyes and feel as though he belonged.

"Yes. Just because he decided to get himself a nice hang over doesn't mean he should be missing school. Would you go and wake him for me Tyson?"

Tyson snorted in derision. "Fat chance, after what he told me last night? He'll probably throw something fragile at me."

"Yeah, like his sanity," Rei shot back, temper fraying slightly. "You heard what he said last night, and though he was being an ass, I also think we've got to find ways to cut him some slack. Imagine if we were in his shoes?"

"I'd have a bad attitude and dress like an emo?"

"Tyson!"

Max quickly stepped in, noticing the vicious rusty hue that had taken to Rei's golden eyes, and not wanting to see his friend disemboweled on Rei's claws.

"How 'bout we all go up then, huh? Tyson doesn't have to handle any abuse on his own, and you get to save face, how's that Rei?"

Narrowed golden eyes were his response at first, before a sigh. The teen stood straight, indicating the stairs with a wave of his hand as he encouraged the vibrant blonde past him. Tyson, scowling immeasurably, followed, clutching his bag to him like it would defend him from whatever weapons Kai might choose to throw at him. Rei glanced ahead of him up the stairs, before following, wondering in what state he would find the blunette and if he would be grateful they would take the time to get him up and ready for school.

Perhaps he should have brought him a glass of water, the neko thought absentmindedly, wandering down the corridor after the other Guardians.

Once at the door, Max was the first to step up, reaching out to take the handle firmly. Giving the others reproving looks, he knocked timidly, before pushing the door open. Blinking against the light pouring in from the balcony doors, Max stepped cautiously into the room, followed by Tyson, and finally, Rei.

At the sight on the bed, Rei couldn't help but gasp softly, his mind betraying him with vivid thoughts, sounds, emotions and salacious images, all of which involved his dark angel, and the lavender haired teen now occupying his bed.

Bryan had his face buried into one of Kai's pillows, his mouth open slightly in a quiet snore. He was dressed in nothing but his boxes and his feathers, his wings draping down over his back like a soft downy blanket, preserving some of his modesty. Around the room were clothes, strewn here and there, some Bryans, and the others obviously Kai's.

Combine the haphazard clothes, the mussed sheets, Bryans barely dressed state and Kai's absence, Rei could only conclude one thing, and he felt his resolve crumbling as a new fountain of rage rose up within him.

Tyson made a sound of incredulity, while Max could only gape at the sight. Though the blonde was not emotionally interested in the angel, he could still appreciate the muscled arms and legs, the toned chest and general sensuality of Bryan's appearance as he lay there.

However, it was Tyson's exclamation that brought a reaction, first from the neko who stormed from the room, secondly from the angel lying in the bed, who started badly and jerked his head up.

"Kai?"

Tyson lost his temper before Max could reach him to calm him. "No, he's left already, but I see that using and losing is something he's good at! And you! You're no bloody better! Jerk!" the blunette spat, turning to march from the room and catch up with his upset friend.

Max cast the purple haired teen a sideways, pitying look, before following at a more sedate pace. Only once everyone was gone, the door closed behind them, did Bryan blink himself out of his daze, looking around the room and then glancing down at himself.

"Awww crap…"

* * *

Next chapter - Accusations

Read and Review ma lovelies.


	28. Accusations

Finally, it's Kimura's turn to get what is coming to him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade, or its characters. I write solely for the purpose to entertain, and make no financial gain from any of my work. Yet.

**Chapter 28 - Accusations**

* * *

Kai sat at the back of Mr. Yuinichi's class, as always, but unlike the previous weeks, today he felt he was getting a lot more attention; even more so than when he first arrived. At first, the extra attention, the relentless hatred, had nearly overwhelmed him, yet the memory of Tala's lips on his, the warmth and sparkle coming back into those cerulean eyes had made him stand his ground.

Cold eyes frequently turned to look at him, watching as he worked, waiting to see what it was he would do next. The only pair of eyes that did not glance back to see him were Rei's, the teen sitting at the very front of the class and as far away from him as he could get. Perhaps it was Kai's imagination, but he felt that though he received plenty of death stares from the other angels in the room, Rei had enough anger coming off him in waves to smother him, while his wings were held high in an agitated, defensive stance.

The Dark Angel sat in silence, half heartedly listening to his teacher, yet mostly speculating at the teen angel's anger. Surely Rei couldn't be this furious at him over what happened last night? Though he had spoken the truth, it had been nothing terribly insulting (that he could remember). He knew that he had let the cat out of the bag concerning Max and Tyson's silly crushes, and he found it amusing to see them both sitting on either sides of Rei, rather than right next to one another like they always did. Still…

The blunette sighed. He would have to figure out some way of clearing the air between himself and the others, he reasoned. They were his fellow Guardians; they were destined to stand together for many years to come. He could not leave their relationships towards one another in such disarray.

Rei sighed gratefully as he heard the bell sound in the distance, instantly leaping to his feet and snatching up his books. Not even pausing to put them into his bag, he darted from the room, Max and Tyson behind him. Crimson eyes widened slightly at the behavior, but he decided to let them go. After all, they lived in the same corridor; it wouldn't be too hard to track them down at the end of the day.

"Kai…"

Glancing up, the teen saw his teacher waiting for him at the front, hands tucked into his pants pockets, wings folded neatly behind him. His curious green eyes missed nothing as they watched his pupil walk to the front of the now empty classroom, bag swinging from his shoulder.

"Sir?"

Nic nodded toward the door. "What's going on?"

Kai shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes, the educator removed his hands from his pockets as he turned and began cleaning his many scribbles from the board.

"I'm a teacher Kai. This means I'm deemed smarter than most to educate most. Cut me some slack?"

Kai chuckled, but was still a little confused. "Ok, though I still don't understand what's going on. Seems like everyone had the grace to give me the evil eye."

Nic laughed. "An evil eye? Kai, if the students weren't still afraid of you after what you did to Johnny and Dunga, they'd have been throwing sharpened pencils at your eyes. What's happened?"

Kai glanced at the door, hearing the familiar rush of students filing past, down the hall, keen but not desperate to get to their next class on time.

"Well…I broke it off with Rei yesterday…"

"How'd it go?"

The blunette winced slightly. "Not good. The word 'catastrophic' would cover it nicely."

Nic flinched, his wings lowering slightly as he dropped the duster and turned to face his student. Running a hand through his tousled black hair, he dropped straight behind his desk, lacing his hands and resting his chin on top of them.

"And what about your Angel? How is Tala?"

Kai visibly winced this time, his wings lowering, his eyes losing some of their luster. "He's so broken. I don't know what to do. He's experienced the depths of hell, and I'm not sure that I have enough in me to bring him out of the darkness. What do I do?"

Nic smiled sadly. "Love him, that's all you can do. It's what he needs more than anything right now. He needs to know that the taint the demon has left upon him will not affect your love; that your love is more powerful than anything that demon has done to him. It will be his cure."

Kai nodded, secretly hoping he would be enough for the red head. He doubted his heart and his mind that often these days that he worried he would fall short. The Talisman around his neck glowed at his thoughts, scalding his skin ever so slightly. Kai gave a faint smile. Dranzer felt the need to reprimand him whenever he started to doubt himself.

"I hope I'm enough."

Nic grinned. "More than enough," the educator replied with a mischievous grin. "In the meantime, how are you going to handle your current situation?"

"Huh?"

The green eyed angel waved his hand toward the door, where the general mass of students moved by towards there next class. "I mean, you can worry about Tala after school. Right now, you need to watch your back, because I don't think there's a single fledgling out there that doesn't know the sordid tale of you, Rei, and 'The Red Head'."

"'The Red Head'?" Kai questioned, intrigued.

The ebony haired man nodded, eyes flashing in his amusement. "Yes. That's all the students know of Tala. They simply call him the Red Head; the angel that came between two Guardian lovers and brought hate where there should only be love. It's quite a tragic romance, depending on which gossip monger you ask first."

"And…how do you know all this?" Kai asked, feeling himself getting irritated with the whole situation.

"I'm a teacher, it's my job to know what's going on within my school."

"Great…" the dark angel muttered.

"Oh, and I have to admit I'm curious about this tid bit of information, but that purple haired boy I met the other day…"

Kai raised a slender blue brow, his confusion and annoyance growing. "Bryan? What about him?"

"Well…" Nic began, seemingly uncomfortable, "I know this is none of my business, but…rumor here has is that you slept with him last night, which is why everyone is so…furious."

Crimson eyes widened, and Kai couldn't help but gape for a minute, utterly astounded, before gaining control of his features. Nicholai found himself considerably amused by Kai's expression, the blunette rarely giving anyone an insight into what he was thinking or feeling. Such was his shock at the announcement, Nic deduced.

Finally, Kai recovered his voice.

"You're right, that is 'none' of your business, but out of sheer, morbid, and horrified curiosity, who in Heaven said I slept with Bryan?!"

Nic could here the tiny notes of desperation in the teen's voice, and decided on being generous.

"I believe the idea came from your fellow Guardians. It seems they went to retrieve you from your room this morning for school, probably with some notion of making amends, when they discovered the man asleep in your bed. Naked."

Bryan? Naked in his bed? He'd have to give the teen a hiding when he saw him next for that one. But Rei jumping to conclusions about him sleeping with the lavender eyed angel? That was too far; spreading unfounded rumors. Kai ground his teeth together in his frustration.

"I can't believe this!" he suddenly exploded, making Nic jump. "I was better off in a third grade orphanage getting the boot put into me everyday than putting up with this crap!" he seethed. "Some innocent bloody angels they turned out to be! Spreading malicious lies about me! And now everyone hates me!"

"But Kai," Nic reasoned, "most of them hated you anyway. This was just fuel for the fire."

Kai shot him a venomous look. "You're not helping."

The teacher shrugged his shoulders, raising his hands in defense. "Sorry, just trying to put things into perspective. And I don't mean to sound like I'm against you, but the whole you, Tala and Rei thing is still true, isn't it?"

The blunette glared at the opposite wall, his crimson eyes growing darker with every negative thought. Dranzer shrieked in derision, a sound that even Nicholai was able to hear in the heavy silence.

"Kai, calm down."

"Why?" the teen snapped back, eyes now black as the pits. "I could burn down this entire building, and every spiteful, cruel, vengeful bastard that's in here would go down in the power of Dranzer's inferno." The Talisman glowed in response.

"The other Guardians would not only stand against you, but I know you don't have that evil inside of you Kai. It's why I know Tala would survive on your love. You're a creature of the light, no matter the blackness of your wings. Or your eyes," he added, indicating the depthless circles.

Kai shot him a calculating glance, thinking, before he heaved a deep sigh, letting it out with a rush. His eyes faded once again to crimson, and he snatched up his back pack, heading for the door.

Nic shook his head. "Where are you going?"

The blunette glanced over his shoulder. "I'm going to PE, where I won't mind incinerating the teacher if he mouths off at me. Unfortunately, I have a soft enough spot for you not to fry you."

"Shucks," Nic said with a laugh, "you're too kind. Enjoy. And please, no fireworks? My next class has an essay to get through."

Kai waved him off. "Yeah yeah, I'll keep it to a dull roar."

"I'd appreciate it," the teacher replied, emerald eyes twinkling as he watched his pupil walk out the door.

Once in the hallway, Kai almost felt like he was fair game. Students deliberately slammed against him as he walked down the hall, some even attempting to trip him as they made there way past. He felt every evil eye that glared at him, no doubt thinking about his sordid love life. 'Poor Rei,' they muttered behind their hands, glaring at the usurping, heart breaking, lecherous dark angel.

By the time Kai made it to his next lesson, his eyes were black once more. Dranzer's energies allowed him to feel most of the thoughts and emotions running rampart around less disciplined angels, and he felt as though it was a simple miracle he had not already screamed in frustration.

In his mind he heard the gentle hum of his Guardian, her tender voice reminding him of Tala; of all his promises, and even of his affection for the others. He closed his eyes, sorrow flashing through him.

As angry as he was at Rei, at the others…they were still in the same boat, they still shared the same fate. He could no sooner turn his back on them than he could on Tala, and Dranzer knew it.

"Hiwatari! Late again I see! Get your sorry ass over here!"

It was sheer will that saw him suppress his demonic nature right then, as the sight of Kimura provoked in him blinding rage. Dumping his bag unceremoniously by the door, he strode over to where his class mates were gathered. As he approached, every other teen nearby him moved backward, as though just being near him would pollute their wholesome nature. He growled at them for their trouble, and was rewarded when they all cringed away. All except one.

Kenny stood next to him, proud and unmoving. His green eyes looked up into garnet ones, and he offered the Guardian a smile, open and honest. Kai felt only warmth coming from the young fledgling, and found himself relaxing slightly.

"Chief," he said softly, the young boy rewarding him with a kind smile.

"Hi Kai. Rough day?"

Hearing the attempted humor in the young boys voice, Kai managed a smile, reaching out to ruffle his protégé's hair, glasses wobbling dangerously.

"Taking it all in stride."

The brunette smiled. "I knew you would."

"Awww, how 'cute'. What is this crap? You boys an item now or something? From what I heard, you're not into the small and sissy type, ey Hiwatari?"

Kai closed his eyes slowly, breathing deeply as he turned to face his teacher, while the brunette next to him faltered slightly, his wings sinking at the negative comment. His fingers itched painfully, but he repressed himself. The gym teacher stood before him, wings flared wide in a stance of superiority. His plain brown eyes were still arrogant, even after his dressing down from Dickinson, Kai thought. He probably thought that in his own classroom, in this school, he had his own form of power over the blunette.

'Not bloody likely,' the teen thought silently, keeping his wings in an upright and defensive position.

The refusal to submit did not go unnoticed, by both teacher and students, and Kai braced himself as the man stepped forward, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Something the matter, Hiwatari?"

"Depends; going to continue you tirade of bullshit, Kimura?"

Perhaps he'd lost his mind. He certainly felt like he'd lost something. Maybe his reality cheque had finally bounced. Whatever the reason, he was tired of everyone thinking he was second rate. As far as Kai was concerned, to hell with all of them.

"What did you say to me?!"

"I didn't know you were deaf as well as stupid. How unfortunate for you."

For a minute, Kai actually thought the man was going to take a swing at him. His fist trembled and twitched, and he made a sudden lurch forward as though he longed for nothing more than to throttle the life out of him. His wings flared wider still, indicating he wished to take flight in his rage. To Kai's surprise however, he didn't; he controlled his trembling hand and stepped back, before smirking coldly.

"Well, Hiwatari, how 'bout we use today's lesson to work out some of that negative attitude. Today, we're meant to be testing the younger fledglings on their fighting capabilities in monitored sparring sessions. Since you're a Guardian and all, I doubt I'll need to…'monitor'…this session now, will I?"

His hand shot out suddenly, and with a jerk Kai found his singlet closed tightly in the educator's fist as the man dragged him toward the centre of the gym. The others students followed closely, interests piqued. At the back of the class, Dunga and Johnny lingered there, eye's blazing as they realized that now, they would receive a reward for their punishment. Their backs and wings were still tender from the lashings they had received, Healers having been forbidden to touch them and aid them. The idea that their hero, their teacher, was about to take their enemy to town, in front of the whole class, was a sheer delight.

"Kai, don't!" Kenny called desperately, swamped by his classmates crowding around him, all of them desperate for a good view. He saw the blunette glance back at him, and flash him an unconcerned glance, before willingly letting the bigger angel drag him away.

Kenny found himself floundering. He knew what Kimura was like; knew that the man won at whatever cost there was. He was considered ruthless by many angels, and absolutely certain of his own beliefs and convictions. It wouldn't matter if he suddenly decided there was no God, he'd believe it because he was positive he could never be wrong. Turning from the scene, the teen made his decision. He had to find not only Mr. Yuinichi, but the other Guardians. If Kai lost control facing off against Kimura, it would take someone of equal strength to bring him down again. He broke into a trot, no one noticing him as he slipped toward the door, until Johnny stepped between him and the doorway.

The brunette froze, eyes widening in fear as he remembered the last time he had fallen into the teen angels grip. He didn't remember being dropped from paralyzing heights, but the mere notion was enough to make him tremble.

"Where do you think you're going squirt?" he hissed menacingly.

"What's it to you?!" the boy shot back, trying to hide his fear.

He felt a hand clamp over his mouth as another pinned his wings to his back. He kicked out as savagely as he knew how, but the other boy swept forward, evading his attacks easily enough to grasp his hands together and pin his legs down.

At his ear, he heard Dunga whisper.

"We don't want you interrupting our fun," he growled softly, pulling the young boy back with him, towards the back of the room. No-one noticed them there, and Kenny struggled in vain, desperate to save Kai from destroying his image even further in the eyes of these other angels. After moments of struggling, all he could do was sag helplessly and watch.

Meanwhile, Kimura had dragged Kai to the centre of the room, where a nicely raised platform waited for them to step upon, and begin their combat. Once upon the dias, Kimura released Kai, half throwing him away, towards one end of their rectangle.

Crimson eyes darted briefly around the rectangle, and he rapidly assessed it and his general area. The dias they were to spar on was 6 meters by 5 meters, made of solid concrete that raised at will of the Angel teaching there. It had a single symbol carved into its centre: a glowing sword ringed with a halo.

Looking around him, he saw the students eagerly forming a ring that surrounded the area, watching with avid eyes, waiting for him to be defeated or humiliated. They cared no longer that he was a Guardian, nor that he still bore the scars of his last battle proudly around his throat. All they thought of was Rei, and his broken little heart.

Kai smiled to himself. He no longer cared what they thought. All that truly mattered was Tala, and the red head was not here.

"So, Hiwatari, are you ready, or would you like to chicken out?"

The dark angel simply smiled, softly, with no malice. He felt a new sense of calm drop over him, as though he truly had released his grip on the lateral world. He gazed at the educator, unconcerned.

"Ready when, or if, you are."

"Certainly," the teacher replied with a smile, before making an audacious lunge.

Detaching himself from his lucid state, crimson eyes narrowed sharply, and he vaulted into the air, over the angels head, landing lightly on the other side of the platform. The educator swung around, silently seething, before darting forward. This time, he controlled his movements, and rather than a wild lunge he became a swift dart. His fist shot forward, and Kai nimbly dodged it, side stepping each and every swing calmly. He kept his wings close to his back, aiding him in his speed, which only served to infuriate his teacher further. The speed of the blows became faster, and with every near miss the students would gasp.

Finally, one clipped, and Kai lurched too far to one side in surprise. Kimura grinned as he followed up with a savage kick which caught Kai in the side and sent him sprawling back.

"What's the matter Hiwatari? Not man enough to take a swing at your teacher?"

Kai chuckled as he stood tall again, flaring his wings slightly in his disdain. "That depends. I can't exactly call you a teacher; you've never taught anyone anything worth remembering."

Kimura's brown eyes narrowed angrily. "Show your elders some respect boy," he spat.

Kai glared right back, his calm breaking slightly. "I only show respect to those who have earnt it, or deserve it, and you have done neither."

"Brat!" the angel snarled, lunging forward again.

This time, Kai didn't back away. Startling both teacher and students, the blunette's fist shot out at an incredible speed, striking the teacher fair in the face. Kimura fell back with a howl, clutching his nose, which looked to be broken. His eyes were clenched together in fury, and he snarled some choice words as he opened his eyes to glare at the teen angel.

"You'll pay for that one you flying freak!"

Kai spat at the floor, glaring. "Big words. If only you had the balls to back them up."

Blood trailed down the mans face as he dove forward, his speed surprising even the blunette as he caught the teen around the middle, and slammed him into the dias. The teen saw stars for a minute as his head connected with concrete, before he saw a fist slam itself into his forehead. He let a small gasp escape him at the force and pain, his eyes going considerably blurry, before he reacted. Wrenching his feet up beneath him, he kicked out with all his strength, sending the educator flying backward. Putting his hands behind his head, he flipped himself up onto his feet, steadying himself by spreading his wings. His forehead ached horribly, and his vision swam, but he stood his ground, even as the educator got to his feet, and stormed forward again.

Kai didn't hesitate this time, getting into a complete fighter's stance. As the older angel neared him, they both engaged, this time with swift strikes, blocks and kicks, both fleet and flawless in their execution. Students gasped in awe as both teacher and student wove their way around the dias, each demonstrating perfect maneuvering. Both seemed to be on such equal footing that no-one could even predict the outcome, until the teacher made a fatal mistake. His foot came down from a kick at the wrong angel, and his ankle wobbled under the pressure, making him pause. The teen struck, delivering a round house kick straight to the older angel's chest. The wind left him in a rush, and he flew back, well outside the perimeter, to land on his back, wings crushed painfully beneath his body.

Kimura moaned at the pain in his body, rolling over to push himself up off the ground and relieve himself of the pressure on his wings.

"You brat…" he groaned, crawling again to his feet, not noticing the disapproving glance many students threw at him for his continued disrespecting tone. For all his disapproving shenanigans with the Tiger, the Phoenix had proven himself the superior fighter.

"Stand down to me," the dark angel ordered, his tone full of power and authority, making several students glance at him in surprise.

Kimura looked up from dusting himself off. "Why would I do that? You haven't won yet!"

Several teenagers made gasps of shock. It meant great disrespect to ignore the rules of engagement, and they had fought a fair and honest fight.

"Excuse me?!" The blunette snarled, crimson eyes flashing. "I bested you in a fair fight!"

"Fair? Fair?! How could you know anything about fair? You're a demon!"

Students gaped in surprise, some stepping backward suddenly, away from their educator in an effort to distance themselves. His disrespect was unheard of. They watched, astounded, as the man walked to one side of the room, seizing a spear off the end of a weapons rack. Turning, he brandished it wildly, swinging it about himself in long arcs, forcing teen angels back.

"I will not yield to you because you can not win! I alone will beat the black and sin from you!"

He ran forwards, spear before him in his charge as he leapt upon the dias and thrust his weapon towards the sable winged angel. Kai snarled, his eyes glowing a hellish red, as he raked out with his hand, his claws extending in an instant. With a flash of ebony, four pieces of the spear fell away to clatter noisily on the floor, and Kimura stepped back, shocked, face pale in the light.

"What in Heaven?"

"Is that what you wanted to see you bastard? Is this what you want?!" Kai growled, brandishing his talon-like hands before the class. "Is this what you were 'aching' to see? My demonic heritage?!" the angel seethed, his eyes slowly fading to black.

"Well congratulations, let me reward you for your efforts!"

* * *

The classroom was silent. The fan overhead whirred slowly in a monotonous drone, doing little to alleviate the stagnant air that had settled over the students there. Rei blew his bangs out of his face in a huff, the pen in his hand feeling a thousand times heavier than it really was, and his head feeling heavier than that. His eyes ached from a long, sleepless night, and his shoulders sagged under the weight of his emotions; emotions that ripped around him on the inside until he could no longer tell what he was meant to feel. Right now, he felt numb, his mind separating itself from his heart in an attempt to stop the constant drill of pain.

The mathematician patrolled the front of the classroom like a drill sergeant, desperate to keep his cadets in line, and he stalked down each of the aisles, intent on catching any cheats.

As Rei lowered his head again to stare at the multitude of lines and squiggles on his page, he felt a sudden lurch within him; a shift of power. In his head he heard the roar of the Tiger, calling to him, awakening at the distress of another Guardian. Even as Rei leapt to his feet, reaching out into the voids of his unconscious mind for an answer, he heard the screech of another Guardian, and knew it could only mean one thing. Dranzer shrieked in fear inside him, begging him for help, and even as he raced for the door, he wondered what on earth he was doing.

* * *

His wings were spread wide, far wider than any other angel in the gym, and his ebony eyes blazed from within as he took up a fighter's stance. Across his face the markings of his kind had appeared, the black lines dancing their way right down his skin, to his feet. His claws flashed menacingly, and he glared with all the hatred he possessed at the 'teacher' that opposed him. His appearance struck fear into the hearts of all present, and he loathed them for that fear, for thinking him some diabolical thing spawned by Lucifer himself.

He was tired of the hatred.

He was tired of the fear.

He was tired of simply struggling to exist.

Within him, he heard Dranzer scream at him, willing to back him up but desperately trying to divert his negative intentions. She saw his hurt, she felt his pain, and she knew he was justified in hurting this horrid angel, but not as his dark self, not with such power behind his swing. He suppressed her concern, instead focusing in on the older angel.

"Is this what you wanted, Kimura?" he spoke softly, his growling warlock voice making the teacher tremble. "To face off against some demonic bastard? Well here I am; take your best…fucking…shot."

Students were backed as far from the dias as they could get, yet morbid curiosity saw them stay in the room, witnesses to the battle about to begin. Even Johnny and Dunga had slackened their grip on their small captive, and all three stared at the ferocious sight that was Kai Hiwatari.

"You….you're…a warlock?"

"Cleverer than I thought," the blunette hissed sarcastically, eyes burning.

"But…how did you…how can you change like that?"

"What do you care? I'm a demon now, so why don't you run me through already!"

The Dark Angel darted forward, his claws sheathing themselves for a moment so he could slam his fists into the teachers chest, hurtling him backwards, forcing him to drop the spear. The man spread his wings, the white feathers catching the air this time and bracing him before he had to hit the floor. He found his feet, looking back to the dark teen in anger.

"I knew you were nothing but a demonic bastard."

"I only became a demonic bastard when I came here!"

"Pah!" the teacher spat, brown eyes blazing with hatred. "You've always been the spawn of Satan, whether you've lived in Heaven or Hell. Was Heaven not where Lucifer started, yet Hell was where he rightfully ended up? I will cast you to perdition!"

"Only God can Judge Me!" the dark angel thundered, his eyes ablaze from within and with the strength of his conviction. Many teens about the room felt their hearts stir, a kindling of compassion making their eyes widen in sympathy.

"You're not worthy of God's judgement!" Kimura roared, racing at the teen with his bare fists.

Kai blocked the swings of his mighty fists, at the same time watching intently for the glimpse of a weakness, his ebony eyes shining.

In his anger and frustration, the educator constantly left his guard open, and each time Kai savaged him with attacks; first the kidney's, then beneath the ribs, then with claws. The teacher cringed back every time, but this seemed only to fuel his anger, for he came at Kai again and again, his pulse a thundering sound that even the blunette could hear with the help of Dranzer.

As the teacher rolled away, his hands found the discarded spear, and he leapt to his feet with it before him, brandishing it like a mighty trident before charging. At first, the Phoenix didn't know whether to incinerate the stick or the angel, but a defensive maneuver resurfaced in his mind and he smiled as he flung his long strong wings before him in a shield. The spear broke into shards, and the teacher met a solid black wall of feathers. He threw his fists forward, desperate to find some weakness, but even as he did, the dark angel surged forward, throwing his wings wide in the process and sending the other startled angel flying backwards, landing awkwardly on his side.

Dom had taught him that move…Kai thought to himself, watching the educator get back to his feet. He wondered if Dom would approve of how he was using it right now…

The doors to the gym burst open in a sudden rush, and many students yelped in fear, startled, as the Tiger Guardian stormed into the room. His black pony tail whipped around behind him, while his Golden eyes blazed, and he radiated power, authority.

"Enough!" he cried into the stunned silence, his canines flashing in the light as he spoke.

His eyes caught sight of the teacher, bloodied and beaten, standing opposite the dark angel, and Kai himself showing only a graze across his forehead. But it was Kai's general appearance that took the teen's breath away.

"Kai?"

The blunette cocked a single eyebrow in his direction, eyes still on the teacher.

"Kon."

Many students muttered amongst themselves at the teen's careless use of his supposed lover's last name.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I was invited to fight twinkle toes over there. I accepted."

"Not like that you didn't."

"This is what he asked for."

"Yes, well, in my experience, just because someone wants something really badly doesn't mean it will be good for them when they get it."

Kai's black eyes widened dramatically, and he turned slightly, now looking directly at the teen. He saw the concern evident in the young angel's features, the tense position he held his wings at, but it was the pleading in his voice that had stilled his racing heart, calmed his mind. Even as he stared at the dark haired teen, he felt his eyes return to their normal garnet hue. His shoulders visibly relaxed, and he lowered his wings slightly, turning completely to watch his fellow Guardian.

"Kai, watch out!" Kenny cried, struggling against the boys holding him as he watched Kimura dive at the unprepared teen.

There were cries of outrage, shock, from all teen's present, before Rei lifted his hand. Golden light enveloped him in a rush, and he felt his eyes slit involuntarily as he channeled the power of Drigger. The Tiger roared aloud, and in a blinding rush of shining light, the Great Cat emerged, lunging from his Master to protect the Phoenix, knocking the teacher to the ground. A growl similar to the roar of thunder and lightning followed, as the Tiger threatened its captive, baring its teeth in threat. Kimura, for his gutlessness, passed out, the sight of the massive feline enough to paralyze him where he lay.

Students gaped at the impressive form of the Guardian Beast; it's rippling sinewy muscles, it's striped, soft fur. The white teeth, wickedly sharp and as long as its Masters forearm, clicked as it opened and closed its gaping jaws in a yawn. Turning, its tail flicked about lazily, reminding Kai of Rei's long braid, before it walked over to him. The blunette stayed where he was, and was rewarded with the Tiger nudging him gently with his head, purring happily when Kai stroked him winningly behind his right ear. The great cat, seeing the black marks fading on his skin, licked his hand with a sand paper tongue, and was granted the sight of untainted skin. He purred in pleasure.

"Drigger…" Rei called softly, getting the Tiger's immediate attention. It turned and loped over to his Guardian, making the distance in two long strides. He pushed his head against the teens, and Rei laughed softly, reaching around to tickle behind both of the cat's ears.

"Thank you, my friend."

A long, loud purr was his answer, before the Beast disappeared in a shower of golden sparks. His fellow students oohed and aahed in amazement, but his eyes were only on the Phoenix, and he felt a section of his heart harden as he watched the dark angel.

Perhaps he should take it in his stride, as Kai did, he thought to himself as he walked back towards the door. Perhaps, to get back at Kai, he should sleep with Bryan, he half mused, even though he knew that was definitely not the answer. His problem was that he was not yet ready to forgive Kai, despite the fact that he wanted to. He was still puzzling over his jumble of thoughts when he pushed past the double swinging doors, and back into the annex that was the school.

* * *

The sun was lowering itself over the horizon by the time Kai had finally calmed down. His emotions were still a pinnacle point of concern, but he decided his physical health would have to be dealt with soon, as he could feel the rumblings of his stomach, more pronounced then they usually were. He was in the fighting quadrant of the school, thankfully alone, and waiting for every single student to be far enough away from the school so that he could make his own get away. He wanted nothing to do with any of them, having barely paused to speak a few choice words to the Chief after the boy had kicked the obnoxious red head holding him stationary in the nuts. He had disappeared out into the back section of the school, sitting amongst the trees and waiting, patiently, for his own time to leave.

And Rei…

Kai's eyes sparkled in amazement as he thought of the progress the teen had made on his own in the past week. Already he was beginning to accept the Tiger as more than just a cause for his parent's demise. He had called him 'friend'. The blunette was almost thankful, and curious as to whether his breaking the bond between himself and Rei had caused the neko to grow closer to the Tiger. That was how it had to be, he decided. Rei had to love the Tiger, perhaps more than he loved even his friends. The teen had to be linked, soul to soul with his Guardian, and while he had constantly pledged his soul to Kai, the Tiger had seemed like a nuisance.

Now Rei loved his Bit Beast like he should.

Kai sighed. Rei may love the Tiger…but he still hated the blunette. The dark angel put his head in his hands. He didn't want Rei to hate him; he sincerely didn't. He admired the teen, respected his fiery, defiant nature and the flash of those pearly canines as he smirked or laughed. Though he loved Tala as a lover, Kai felt the fierce protective love of a brother whenever he saw Rei and the other Guardians. He was determined they wouldn't hate him; adamant that he would rekindle their friendship.

He continued pondering this even as he stood, stretching wide his massive wings with a groan. The fading sunlight glinted across his sable feathers, sending some warmth through his otherwise cold frame. He grimaced as he flexed his arms and legs, feeling the hours of being crouched within a tree come back to him.

Cracking his neck, he snatched up his school bag, and took to the air. The breeze was calm this afternoon, but his garnet eyes could see the beginning's of a storm in the distance. It would probably be here by late tonight, he thought absently.

"Hiwatari!"

The blunette actually felt himself freeze in mid air, his wing beats stopping along with his heart, such was the surprise of actually hearing another's voice this late in the afternoon. He had been certain everyone had left; had listened for the fading sounds of life within the hell hole he knew as his school. No-one had remained….

Turning, he found himself facing an angry pair of amber eyes, laced with revulsion, hate and fear. He folded his wings, allowing himself to drift back to earth so that he could face the group of neko-jins.

"I suppose you're wondering how you managed to miss us huh?" Mariah said blandly, her own amber eyes sparkling yet lacking the hatred demonstrated in Lee's. "Well, being half cat, that not only makes our hearing very sensitive, but it means we can be unbelievably silent when we want to. And we wanted to."

Kai's crimson eyes narrowed, his wings raised high in a defensive stance. If he was going to win back Rei's friendship, the last thing he needed was to beat the living hell out of his childhood best friend, let alone the concept of having to hit a female. Still, he couldn't stand there and just take abuse if it fell on him. He had done that enough throughout his life.

"See, thing is Kai," the pink haired girl continued, "we wanted to…have a little talk about you and Rei. We've heard about this Red Head you're meant to be…getting your rocks off with, and we're pretty pissed about it. Not to mention you sleeping around with that purple haired guy to boot."

"I believe," the blunette spoke softly, finding his voice at last, a ribbon of anger wound through the words, "that this is a matter best discussed between Rei and myself. Sorry if I sound impolite, but….how do I say this…" he said with a little inflection of sarcasm. "It's none of your fucking business."

Lee growled within his throat, while Gary cracked his knuckles threateningly. The tiny green haired teen, Kevin, glared, while Mariah gave him a surprising look of pity.

"We didn't come here today to fight you, Kai. This is your warning," she said coldly. Her amber eyes suddenly became slits. "We trusted you on behalf of Rei, and you betrayed that trust. Now, you're fair game. If you go anywhere near Rei, speak to him, touch him, or hurt him again in anyway, you'll regret it."

"How would you like me to pull that one off? I live with him, I train him, and I'm his fellow Guardian! Honestly, why don't you just ask me to detach my wings from my back? It'd be easier," he replied with a snarl, temper beginning to fray.

"We don't want you near Rei, you got that freak?!" Lee snapped, canines flashing. "You had your chance, and just like I knew you would, you blew it! You broke Rei's heart! If you're lucky I won't break your face in return! Just stay away from him!"

"Make me Yin," the blunette growled back, eyes glowing faintly. "You think you're so much better than me, but you're just another half breed. At least I see my destiny laid before me; what do you have to look forward to? Being some second rate soldier in the army that ends up becoming target practice for a demon soldier? Pathetic."

Lee lunged forward, eyes slit, nails raking for Kai's crimson eyes even as Gary seized him by the collar to hold him back, Mariah darting before him to place two calming hands on his shoulders. "Lee, enough! You're doing exactly what he wants you to do. You heard what happened to Johnny and Dunga after they attacked a Guardian; they were dismissed as soldiers and given seven lashes!"

"I'd endure 700 lashes just to wipe the smug smirk off his slimy face!" the teen snarled, watching the dark angel with nothing short of loathing. "He hurt Rei! He deserves to be punished!"

"That may be," Kevin said softly, glaring at the blunette as he spoke, "but there is a time and a place for that, and it's not here. He'll get what he deserves."

Lee stepped back, shaking off Gary's ham of a fist. "Whatever. Watch your back freak, 'cause now Rei won't be there to protect you."

The ebony haired teen spun on his heel and stormed away, his wings erect. Kai could just imagine him with the tail of a lion, thrashing about in his agitated state, as he took to the air. Gary and Kevin only spared him a look of hatred before following, spreading their wings and taking to the air in a flourish. Mariah gave him a mingled look of both anger and pity, flaring her wings at him with an air of distaste as she followed her brethren.

Kai watched them leave, mindful to listen tentatively for any other sounds of other approaching angels. He could not believe he had missed those neko's hiding so obviously in the school grounds, and thus checked his surroundings multiple times before taking to the air, already beginning to second guess himself.

The threats of Rei's friend's aside, he knew that there were many out there at the moment who could care less that he was a warrior Guardian; they simply wanted to do him all physical harm possible. And Bryan's naked romp through his bedroom hadn't helped none either. He grimaced, angling his wings to take him toward the teen angel's alternative shop, thinking of the flogging he'd like to give him for the trouble he had caused.

The sky had begun to darken, not only with the approach of night but with the thrum of lightning and storm clouds leering in the distance. Eying the storm clouds with a flash of irritation, he ignored the many angels pointing towards him from above and below as he darted through the sky, dropping down in a tight spiral to land in the empty shopping area.

His wings curled in close to his back, protecting his bare shoulders from the bite of the cold sharp breeze as he strode up to the door of Thorn Among the Roses, and banged sharply.

He heard thumps from the inside, indicating someone still lingered in the shop, before a disheveled face appeared in the window, glancing out furtively to find the door banging culprit. Upon sighting Kai, Bryan visibly paled, lunging for the door and flinging it open.

"I'm so sorry! I swear, I didn't mean it! I didn't realize they'd come in to see me! I got back to your room so late that I just threw my clothes on the floor and clambered into bed! Please Kai, don't kill me!" the lavender haired teen cried, some distress evident in his voice beneath the slur of what Kai instantly suspected to be Bourbon.

The teen fell forward, clutching at the blunette's shoulders and staring into his crimson eyes with his own bloodshot pair.

"Please don't hate me Kai…"

The visible anger that had held the dark angel tense all day must have obviously drained from his body, for Bryan sensed him relaxing slightly and buried his head in the crook of the blunette's shoulder in drunken relief. The Phoenix looked down at his friend, frowning softly, doubting his ability to scold Bryan now that the teen had thrown himself on the mercy of Kai's good nature. If he was honest with himself, the sight of his friend so distressed was enough to deter him from lashing out.

"Let's go inside," he murmured, putting his arm around the white winged back to guide the teen back into the shop.

Once inside, he let the purple eyed man wander off toward the back of the shop, to the set of stairs there, as the dark angel deliberately shut and bolted the door, deciding on leaving via the roof later. Wandering after the teen, he noticed that the shop was still set up the same as it had been the first day he had entered it, and wondered at how well the place would do now that Spencer had left. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, walking through the upstairs of the house, he began to notice the missing pieces of furniture, posters, clothing, that signified the disappearance of the young blonde. Kai walked into the bedroom, finding his purple haired friend collapsed onto his bed. Crossing his arms, he leveled Bryan with a penetrating glare.

"I see you've been drinking more than a fish. Feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Perfectly," the teen replied with a slight slur, lifting himself up onto his elbows to let his head loll forward. His bloodshot lavender eyes regarded him half lidded, and Kai fought down the impulse to smack him about in the hopes of drawing a sane, and not to mention sober, reaction from the angel.

"Why?"

"Well, I figured that since I have no life, no love, and barely any business, I should reward myself for my bad choices with a healthy hang over. Of course, the process of getting there is a little bit fun, but I figure I'll get to the bad part and punish myself soon enough."

"Martyr."

Bryan rolled one lazy eye toward him. "Why, how was your day?"

"It got better and better once the other Guardians turned up at school to accuse me of sleeping with you last night."

The bleary red eyes widened up at him, the mouth opening to form a soundless 'O' of surprise. Kai actually managed to smirk.

"Bout the same reaction I had. What's this I hear about you sleeping 'naked' in my bed?"

At this the teen shot up, his head spinning horribly as he clutched at his stomach, a fierce denial springing to his lips, yet not as quickly as the bile and liquor in his stomach. Stumbling past Kai, Bryan flung himself at his bathroom, barely making it to the basin to empty out the vile contents of his stomach. Kai followed at a more leisurely pace, wincing at the disgusting sounds coming from the bathroom. He imagined the lavender haired teen had meant to refute the accusations, but figured he'd have to wait a few minutes to find out.

Wandering around the room, the blunette examined some of the teen's keep sakes, in particular a carved statue of a Griffin on the prowl, its clawed paws extended out before it as it gambled around. The dark angel smirked to himself as he picked it up, examining it closely. He could see the individual carvings of every feather, the slightly rough texture of the fur, sharp, elegant curve of the beak. It was masterful.

"Spencer made it for me."

Kai looked over his shoulder raising a single slate colored eye brow before gently putting the crafted image back on the dresser table. Turning back to the white winged angel, he noticed the pallor of the others skin, and indicated he sit back down.

"You should rest. And eat something."

Bryan shook his head, moaning a little as his head throbbed mercilessly. "No, Kai. I wanted to say that it's not true."

"What's not true?"

"I was 'not' asleep in your bed 'naked', I swear it. I was in my boxers, honest!"

Kai regarded him thoughtfully, hearing the sincerity in the others voice and sighing to himself.

"I believe you Bryan."

The teen collapsed back onto his bed in sheer relief, burying his face in his pillow with a tiny snore of exhaustion. It took Kai a full minute to realize that the lavender haired teen had passed out, his chest rising and falling in the slow, deliberate manner of someone totally unconscious. The blunette actually rolled his eyes in disbelief, before reaching over and dragging a blanket up over the pale, sick body. With a soft smile, he flitted back out towards the roof, and left silently.

The air thrummed with the power and intensity of the storm, and within his mind he could hear the plaintive murmur of the Phoenix that told him this storm was not natural, to contain this much power. He frowned softly, beating his wings swiftly, hoping to beat the slow wave of water sweeping towards him. A kilometer from the hospital the rain began to fall, sleet that thundered into him in the air, forcing him to glide lower, desperately trying to make as much ground as possible before his wings became sodden. An angel was not meant to fly through rain; their feathers became too water logged too quickly to allow for a gentle, 'safe' landing. Kai had never before tested his endurance abilities through the rain, but thought grimly now he'd get a good look as he continued determinedly on his course. He was adamant he would see Tala this afternoon.

* * *

Next chapter – Reconcile


	29. Reconcile

I had a little trouble with this chapter I must admit. I have tried to give Kai a slightly more emotional spin here, and in doing so I had to imagine what he'd be like if he actually gave a shit.

So, my imagination considers Kai to be eloquently formal and truly remorseful when he makes a 'real' apology. As a result, I hope he is still believable in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblades, nor do I own any of its characters. I write solely for the purpose to entertain, and make no money from what I write. Yet.

Chapter 29 - Reconcile

* * *

The red head paced restlessly across his floor, wringing his hands together as he struggled with his mind and his emotions. Normally his wings would have been fidgeting, and not his hands, but now he was forced to find other ways to let out his nervousness and his hands were twitching ceaselessly. Forcing himself to sit down, he put his head in his hands, trying to hold back the flood of memories.

He had to warn Kai.

That was all he knew; that Kai was in danger from the demon of his nightmares, and he had to warn him that he was coming back.

He could still feel the twist of his flesh around the blade in his stomach as the demon leaned over him, grinning sadistically. He could still feel the horrifying, paralyzing sensation of his wings being snapped between clawed fingers. He could still feel the demon's hands on him, all over him, hurting him and delighting as he cried aloud in agony.

He could still picture those vivid red black eyes.

His body trembled against his will, and he shook for several minutes, trying to force the images out of his head as he relived those moments; looked into those hellish eyes and sold his soul and his loyalty.

'_Tell me his name,'_ he had whispered in his ear, holding the blood stained white wings fiercely in his vicious claws.

Tala's stomach convulsed, his heart rate rising. His breathing became shallow, and the monitor by his bed beeped in alarm, sensing the teen's distress, but the red head was oblivious.

He could hear his voice, feel his claws, smell the death that lingered around him like a shadow and feel the agony of his assault. He sobbed into his hands, terror gripping him again as he remembered how he had cried out, feeling the bones of his wings crumble in the monster's embrace. He remembered how he had screamed…

'_KAI!!!!'_

"Tala?"

The teen jumped backward, tumbling over the bed with a cry. The nurse, Hillary, ran to his side, only to find him looking up at her with fear plastered all over his face, cowering against the other side of the bed as his useless wings hung down his back and on the floor. She felt her heart stir, a tear rising to her eyes as she watched her charge, but she didn't rush forward. Instead, she lowered herself down until she was crouched on the floor, her plush white wings folded neatly against her back as she watched him closely.

"Tala, it's alright," she said soothingly, her voice a whisper between them. "It's me, Hillary, remember? I'm your nurse. I won't hurt you…just, come towards me…I'll help you get back into bed, ok?"

The blue eyed teen didn't move, his gaze still distant and locked in hidden terrors.

"Kai will be here soon," she tried again, hoping for a stir of life in the teen, and being rewarded with a flash of recognition in the cerulean gaze.

"Kai?" he whispered softly, his voice coming out stronger, surer.

"Yes Tala, Kai is coming to see you. You have to hop up."

The thought of the Phoenix seemed to give him a surge of strength, and he stood abruptly, crawling onto the bed and startling the young nurse at his sudden and fluid movement after his crouched and petrified appearance. She stood, watching him warily as she pulled the blankets up off the floor that had fallen with him. She placed them at the foot of the bed, and gently folded them over the edge, keeping a watchful eye on the teen sitting there. He stared intently at his hands folded neatly in his lap, trying to overcome the intense feelings destroying him on the inside. He kept the image of sweet garnet eyes in his head and tried to calm his thundering heart.

"When will Kai be here?" he managed quietly, eyes still staring at his hands, the only part of his body that was not broken in some way by the demon.

Hillary glanced back at him, her honey brown eyes flashing momentary concern before masking it with her usual calm, serene nature. "He said he would be here after his classes finished. Perhaps he's been held up for a while. I hear he's not making too many new friends," she said sympathetically, silently thinking it was amazing one such as Kai had found a friend in Tala in the first place.

The blue eyes flashed up and came to life instantly, a fire burning there so intensely Hillary's eyes widened in surprise. He stood from the bed so swiftly that the nurse jumped back in her shock, and he tensed his body and arms as though preparing for flight.

"Those bastards," he hissed angrily, glaring. "Those bastards that hurt Kai; if I find them I'll flay the feathers from their backs!" he snarled, eyes burning. His whole body exuded rage and contempt, and Hillary could just imagine his wings flaring wide in his angry state.

"How dare they condemn him! He is a noble, honorable warrior, yet they disgrace him!" he crowed, now storming around the room and making the brunette jump back again.

"You angels that live up here, in peace and 'sanctity'; you think you're all so perfect!" he snapped, rounding on her with sudden venom. Hillary stepped back, raising her hand defensively at the vicious tone being directed at her like a physical blow.

"You think you're all so much better than us lesser angels; no parents, no place, no birthright to enter into the 'sacred' army of Heaven. We are raised on the Spine, prey to those demons that sometimes venture up to test the boundaries. If Angels treat Angels with such loathing and disgrace, how are we any better than Hell?"

His snarling voice lingered in the air, containing in it all that he longed to say, longed to express and condemn the entire race with. He glared down at the young girl that had raised both her hands fearfully, for the first time afraid that the red head would strike her. She could almost taste the anger rolling off him, and she shivered in fear, not wanting the angel to be banished from the hospital for lashing out at a nurse.

"Ivanov!"

The cry rang out, the voice strong and sure, making both angel's turn to face the balcony. The door was open, the curtains billowing out into the night, while Kai stood in the doorway, drenched from head to toe, yet still a formidable sight, his eyes narrowed on the pair. His wings were spread wide, their glossy darkness shining with the water that ran from the feathers in rivulets.

As though the dark angel was the key, Tala's anger fled from his eyes, the blue iris's widening in surprise at his position, standing over the frightened brunette. She looked up at him with uncertainty etched all over her face, trying not to flinch as he took a step toward her.

"Hillary…I'm sorry….I never meant that you….I never meant to say those things to you, or about you… You're…" he struggled visibly with the effort of saying the next sentence, his eyes looking at the floor as Kai continued to watch the interaction warily.

"You're different to the others, Hillary. You're kind…you're gentle…" he took her hand tenderly between his own and felt her relax, sensing the tension leave her wings as they lowered behind her back. "You're a friend."

She looked into his eyes and saw only sincerity, only honesty and truth. She felt the calm waves of reassurance flowing from him as he sought to take back his angry, passionate words, and she found herself smiling up at him.

"Thanks Tala. I know you didn't mean it. It was just a shock to see you so angry when for the last few days I've only seen you sad. I shouldn't have brought up Mr. Hiwatari's predicaments," she said with a slight inflection of formality, aware that she was still a nurse and Kai a Guardian. Though she may call the Phoenix by his name to his lover, she would never presume to call the teen by his first name without express permission in his presence.

Tala's pale lips lifted at the corners in a smirk at the title of the dark angel, but he let it slide, knowing the young girl was worried enough about him without bringing Kai around to make her even more nervous.

He smiled instead, and with a tiny nod of her head, she turned, bowed to the dark angel still motionless in the doorway and dripping wet, then left quietly through the main doors, careful to shut them properly to give the two teens enough privacy.

Tala turned slowly to face the blunette, his eyes downcast in shame. He fully expected Kai to reprimand for his callous behavior towards a female angel, having come so close to reaching out to her with a closed fist. Yet no blows were forthcoming, as they might have been in the old days had the red head made a show of dishonoring himself. Instead, the blunette sighed, stripping off his heavy arm guards and dumping them by the door as he strode over to the bathroom, retrieving a towel for himself to dry his sodden clothes.

"So…" he began, eyeing the broken teen before him with tender affection, "what was that all about? What did she mean by bringing up my 'predicaments'?"

The red head swallowed, glancing up furtively to make sure he definitely wasn't in for a touch up, before walking back over to his bed, sighing dispiritedly.

"She mentioned those jerks that tried to hang you and I guess I sort of flipped out a little. I got really angry and told her a lot of things I really don't think of when in relation to her. I must have scared her but….I was just so angry…I've never felt that much rage demanding my attention before. I almost couldn't control myself…" he whispered, running a hand through his crimson locks.

Kai finished toweling off his hair, the damp blue bangs hanging before his eyes as he watched the teen with barely contained sympathy.

"I know how you feel," he said gently, getting up and putting down the towel. He walked over to the where the red head sat on the edge of his bed, sitting beside him and drawing him close.

"It's alright Tala, you know you don't have to fight my fights, even though I have enough of them to share with you…"

"But I'm stronger than this; I should be there to fight beside you. That's why we trained together."

Kai sighed, leaning his head to rest against the angels, blue hair clashing with red. "We both knew when I left the orphanage that things would be like this. We both knew that none would love me as you do."

Tala pulled away, looking up with a swift glance of surprise. "That's not true. Someone did. The neko-jin; the Tiger, he loves you. Those others, they like you! Kai, for you, that's a big thing."

Kai stood up, turning to stare at him as he scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me?! They hate me now as much as the rest of this Godforsaken planet does!"

"Yes, and whose fault is that?" Tala countered, jumping to his feet also, staring the teen down with adamant eyes. "You make it agonizingly difficult for anyone to get to know you, and then you have a fling with their best friend, your fellow Guardian, and expect them to be ok with it?!"

Kai looked up at him like he had struck him with a brick, and Tala immediately regretted bringing it up, but it was a slight burn in his chest that bothered him when he thought about the Tiger Guardian, and he knew he also needed some closure on the whole situation. Yes, he had given Kai leave to look for love elsewhere once he left the orphanage, but if he was honest with himself, he had never expected it to actually happen. The fact that he had let Kai go straight into the arms of another angel was a stinging slap on his judgment, and he burned to know that Kai was his again, and his alone.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? But look at them; they're young and naïve; they're not like you and me. They expect a happily ever after, and you lowered their expectations. I think, to make it right, you need to talk to them. You have to set it right Kai. You're their leader; you're the Phoenix."

The dark angel flared his wings slightly for a minute, his crimson eyes dark and brooding as he glared into nothingness, before his wings sank and he sighed.

"I know things have to be put right. I just…I never expected you to take their side…"

The red head actually managed a laugh, smiling slightly as he sat back down by the bed, throwing the sheets down.

"You know that right or wrong, I'll still back you up. But good advice is good advice."

Kai chuckled, pulling his black singlet up over his head and hanging it over a chair by the open balcony door to dry. His muscled chest sparkled with water either side of his bandage, and Tala determinedly tore his eyes away from the tempting image.

"What would I do without you here to look out for and guide me?"

Tala felt his insides twist with guilt, and a paroxysm of fear swept through him which he stubbornly forced down. He couldn't deal with that right now….

The sight of the blunette walking towards him, half naked, helped to derail his thought a bit, and he struggled the rest of the way himself as he saw the teen slipping off his shoes and socks at the foot of the bed.

"Don't you dare get into my bed wearing those sopping pants," he managed at last, smirking. "They have to come off if you're coming in."

Kai's devilish grin made his skin tingle as he watched the blunette strip down to his black satin boxers, the teen's perfectly sculpted scarred body shining with a faint sheen of water. His husky voice reached Tala even in the darkest depths of his mind, so that the red head sent a prayer to God himself, thanking him for bringing the dark angel to him.

"As you wish…"

* * *

The day dawned dark and miserable, the light of the sun barely penetrating the thick black clouds that hung over the city. Rain continued to fall, sometimes in driving deluges, others in fleeting showers.

Kai stared out into the storm morosely, thinking of the confrontation he was yet to endure with his fellow Guardians. The looks of dismissal and hatred were still fresh in their gazes, and the blunette was loathe to receive those looks again. The Phoenix sang to him though, the only thing bright in the sad morning, her voice as sweet and pure as honey. She reminded him of his own choices, their intertwined destinies, and her own love for the other Guardian Beasts. The sheer depth of her love was enough to stir his bitter heart, and he silently agreed with her, promising that he would set things straight.

"Kai?"

The whispered question caused him to turn from the open door, stepping back into the warmth of the hospital room. Gently he closed the sliding glass door, shuffling his feathers again so that they were not still cast askew by the turbulent breeze. He walked swiftly to the bed, catching up his shirt as he went, until he stood over the sleepy red head. Cerulean eyes gazed up at him, still riddled with sleep, and he smiled softly, leaning down to place a tender kiss on pale lips.

The teen smiled, trying to keep his bleary eyes open.

"What are you doing up so early?" he mumbled, reaching one hand up to rub at his eyes.

The dark angel pulled the shirt on, buttoning the material up under his sable wings, lifting them in a slight stretch as he did so, not noticing the look of intense melancholy that passed over his lover's features. It passed almost instantly, as the blunette responded.

"I thought I would make my way back to the mansion. I need to set things straight. You said so yourself, right?"

Tala nodded, his eyes half lidded as he lay back and thought over his hasty words of the night before. Did he really want his Phoenix to become close with the Tiger again? After all, he, Tala, was only half an angel now. He was an angel without wings, without a future; an angel only by name. Rei was young, strong, hot blooded. His wings were pure as snow, his eyes as golden as the sun. Even Tala himself had to admit that the young neko-jin was indeed an attractive angel.

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

Kai glanced up, garnet eyes twinkling with mirth. "Not having a change of heart are we?"

Tala suppressed his inner turmoil with an effort, instead smirking as he lay back down to pull the blankets up to just under his chin. With his sparkling cerulean gaze and rakish crimson locks, the dark angel was hard pressed not to simply crawl back under the sheets with him. The only thing that was different was the pair of soft, white wings now laying slack beneath the teen, like a long, feathery pillow.

"I'll be having a change of heart every time if it means you're leaving the bed this early in the morning," he replied glibly.

Kai smirked again, leaning down one last time to give a long, lingering kiss. Tala grinned against the others lips.

"It's only this once, and I'll be back before you know it," he replied, lashing his arm bands on as he walked to the balcony door.

Sliding it open, he breathed in deeply of the moist, cold air, the sun having no hope of penetrating the solid mass of purple storm clouds above. He walked through the door, raising his wings slightly to block a barrage of rain from a gust of wind. As he went to slide the door shut, the red head called out to him again.

"Oh, Kai!"

He looked over his shoulder. "Yeah Tal?"

The red head sat up, flashing him a smile. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

Rei sat before the fire, his ebony bangs glinting with an almost metallic sheen against the firelight. His eyes were shadowed with tiredness, their normally golden shine slightly dull. His shoulders sagged under the weight of his depression, and he held his head in his hands as he gazed through his fingers at the dying embers.

He had barely slept for a few hours, his dreams tormented by visions of demons, blood, fire and death. When he had awoken, his consciousness was tormented with thoughts of the dark angel, his Guardian Spirit, and his own adequacy in this existence. His heart ached continuously in his chest till he thought it must surely burst from within, and his head swum as though he had tried to drown himself in liquid sorrow.

"Rei?"

He jumped, startled from his reverie by the tender voice of the Chief. He turned to face him, placing a hand over his heart as though trying to calm it.

"Chief! You startled me," he breathed, his fingers feeling the thunder of his heart beat in his chest. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," the teen replied serenely, his calm nature doing much to soothe the neko's jangled nerves. "I don't think you've slept very well Rei. Are you still thinking about Kai?"

Rei's eyes widened at the bluntness of the question and the ease with which the young boy had asked it. This was not the Kenny he knew; the Kenny he knew would have been too shy to even mention the dark angel after what had happened. Then again, if Rei was honest with himself, he hadn't paid the brunette much attention since he had received Drigger.

"Not exactly," he began, slowly and honestly. "I had a few bad dreams as well."

"But Kai is a factor?"

Rei swallowed, a bit taken aback by the forcefulness of his friend, before nodding.

"I think we need to forgive Kai."

Rei choked as a cry and indignation sprang to his lips simultaneously. He coughed, clearing his throat, before pinning the brunette with a dark glare that the teen did not falter under.

"Are you serious, Kenny? After what he did? He betrayed me! He lied to me! He made me feel ~"

"Like you were the only person alive…" the teen whispered softly.

Rei's voice caught again in his throat, this time lodged with tears. His heart burned within his chest and he fought down the urge to again clutch it, as though frightened it would crumble.

"Y-yes. He made me feel special."

The tiny angel sighed, shaking his head. "And why is that so bad Rei? He reminded you of what it was like to be happy. He made you smile in a way that we here have never seen before, not while you have lived here. Not since your parents."

Again Rei choked back his tears, though he felt one slip free of his guard and role down his cheek unbidden. He dashed it away angrily.

"That may be, but he still lied to me. He still broke my trust."

Kenny shrugged. "Yes, he did. But Kai is not perfect, and trust is not something he easily understands. He can trust no one. You know that. And besides, do not the Arch Angels teach us forgiveness?"

Rei groaned to himself. Trust Kenny to bring out the guilt trip based on the hierarchy. He wanted to be angry at Kai. He wanted to feel righteous anger flow through him, give him strength.

"You can't be angry at Kai for everything Rei. He didn't kill your parents. He didn't 'make' you love him."

"Shut up!" the Tiger suddenly cried, eyes igniting in a blaze. "Shut up shut up shut up! You don't know how I feel! You've never felt how I feel! Don't you dare assume to know what's going on inside me!"

The boy actually stepped back at the fierce outburst, his green eyes widening in surprise. He lowered his head and his wings in acquiesce however, bowing humbly. His next words cut Rei to the quick.

"My apologies, my Lord. I have overstepped my boundaries. Forgive me."

With a brusque step he turned and left, his wings folded tightly against his back. Apologies of every manner leapt to the neko's lips, but before he could utter a single one, the young boy was gone, and Rei felt worse than ever. He hung his head in his hands.

* * *

The brunette walked slowly down the corridor outside the living room, looking this way and that. Finally, he found what he was looking for.

"I tried," he said in a whisper.

The dark angel nodded, stepping out of the shadows. His shirt and pants were damp from the rain outside, and Kenny had to wonder why the teen's wings seemed dry enough while the rest of him was wet.

"Thanks for trying, Chief. I appreciate it."

The small boy smiled up at his mentor, happy to have shown his worth and helped him. Even more amazing was the fact Kai was genuinely grateful for his help. He almost beamed in satisfaction.

"What will you do now?"

The dark angel flashed him a smirk. Outside, a flash of lightning signified the ferocity of the storm brewing, the light illuminating the garnet eyes in the darkness.

"I'll try," he said with conviction.

The boy nodded, watching the midnight wings disappear down the hallway with a slight twist of excitement. Turning, he bounded off towards the other bedrooms, and the other Guardians.

Kai, meanwhile, entered the living room as silently as his shadow, his crimson eyes darting about to assess the situation. Before the fire Rei sat, eyes gazing vacantly into the dancing flames. In his left hand he cradled Drigger, the Tiger's golden eye winking in the moving light. The embers that threatened to die added a chill to the darkened room, and with a thought Kai fed some of the fire with his own power, watching with satisfaction as the embers flared into life. He wasn't the only one to notice, the neko-jin leaping to his feet in alarm at the flames and the sensation of power in the air.

He spun to face the teen, his eyes hardened.

"You! What are you doing here?"

The blunette walked steadily closer to the fire, his eyes calm, his wings lowered in a rare gesture of submission. He raised his hand toward the fire and felt it calm beneath his will.

"I live here Rei," he said softly. "Though right now I'm willing to bet you wish I didn't live at all."

The ebony haired teen almost wished he could deny the accusation, but the ache in his heart was still too fierce, so he swallowed the denial and continued to glare heatedly, allowing his feline eyes to become mere slits of black in a sea of gold.

"What do you want Hiwatari?" he growled.

A forlorn look actually overcame the teens face, and he bent his head in sincere apology as he spoke.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am, Rei. I'm sorry for all that I did or said that made you believe I loved you and no other. I'm sorry; for truly I never meant to hurt you."

Rei inhaled sharply at the spoken apology, tears springing to his eyes unbidden. He gripped his will and desire together determinedly though, eyes burning.

"Then why did you proclaim your love to me? Why did you want me? You had me and then discarded me as though I was nothing! Was I such a bad lay, is that it?" he snarled sarcastically, scarlet color rushing to his cheeks at the thought.

A tiny flush of color across the dark angel cheeks caused Rei to pause in his attack, allowing Kai a moment to speak.

"On the contrary, Rei, you were…" he glanced up, crimson eyes shining with remembrance, "you were beautiful. Passionate. You truly made me love you that night. But…"

"But what?!"

"I belonged to another," he replied simply. "I thought I loved you; I thought you were incredible with a golden flare for life and a fiery attitude, like my own. After we were together, I realized it was not from me that this…'adoration' came from. It was Dranzer."

His white wings trembled as the neko-jin drew a shattering breath. "Are you serious?" he groaned, not sure whether he seriously believed the teen or not. "Are you trying to pass the blame so easily onto your Beast?"

Kai shook his head. "If all the actions were my own I would take responsibility for them, but they are not. I loved you so much because Dranzer loved Drigger so much."

Rei glared off into nothingness, seething, words unable to express the emotions he wished to let loose. Even if he was to believe this ridiculous story Kai was spewing, did that mean he should forgive him? Did that mean Kai was not to blame? Innocent?

"It's not fair!" the teen suddenly cried, wings flaring wide as he stormed toward the dark angel. "How should it always end with you being without blame?! How come you are able to escape almost unscathed every time, yet all through my life I have felt the most excruciatingly possible lows anyone should have to endure!"

At this, Kai's eyes ignited slightly, a flame burning there at the neko-jins words.

"Hold it Rei, that's not fair. My whole life has been punishment enough, and I've done naught but exist to deserve it. Do you so easily forget the scars that litter my back?! You're not the only one to have suffered."

"But that's the thing, isn't it? You think my suffering is nothing compared to yours!"

"I didn't say that either!" the blunette suddenly snarled back. "Stop putting words in my mouth! I know you've suffered; it's one of the reasons we were drawn to one another! We gravitate on the same emotional level! We've felt the same pains! I would never dream to know the pain of actually 'watching' my parents fall to their deaths! I know that, alright?! What I'm trying to say is I fucked up! I thought I knew what was going on but I was wrong! You hear that Rei, in your little valley of emotional self pity? I'm 'wrong'! And I'm sorry!"

Silence reverberated through the room, the tension so thick it was nearly tangible, both teens panting after their outbursts and staring at each other through narrowed eyes. The room pulsated with red and gold energy, as it had done the first time they had fought one another within the ring. The fire crackled merrily despite the tension, and Rei found himself staring at his ex-lover with a new awareness. In his palm he felt the talisman burn, the Tiger purring to him in his mind, trying to calm him. He listened intently, closing his eyes and ignoring the dark winged angel opposite him. The Tiger spoke to him of love, forgiveness. He sent him wave after wave of love and affection, the kind he felt for the other Talisman's. He felt what it must have been like for Kai, suffering wave after wave of Dranzer's full fledged emotions, the Phoenix being the leader of Heaven's Guardians and having an intimate connection with all the other Beasts. The shear force of Drigger unleashing his own emotions on Rei was enough to make the teen gasp softly, and for the first time he was able to see where Kai's confusion and uncertainty had come from.

He opened his eyes, staring up at the teen in reluctant comprehension.

Kai watched him warily, the fire having burnt itself out within his eyes. "Rei?"

The white winged angel lowered his wings slightly, staring at the ground with a defeated gesture. He knew Drigger was right. He knew Kai was not 'solely' to blame. The idea made him burn with anger, regret; the injustice of it all. He wanted to punish someone, for everything. And now it looked like Kai would escape his justice.

"Drigger has spoken and I've listened. He says you speak truthfully, though that doesn't make you without fault."

Slate brows drew together in slight confusion, but he stayed silent and continued to listen, perplexed.

"So I forgive you, Kai Hiwatari. But know this, forgiveness does not mean that what you did to me is ok. It simply means that I am no longer willing to carry around anger in response to your actions. Ok?"

The blunette stepped back, silently relieved, still relatively bewildered. He nodded his head once, to show he understood, and Rei nodded also, his mouth still compressed into a grim line.

"Rei?"

He glanced up into crimson eyes at the plaintive tone, and was rewarded with a small smile, encouraging a tiny twist of the corner of his mouth in response.

"Yes Kai?"

"I am truly sorry."

Hearing the sincere and honest remorse in the others voice, Rei lowered his head, feeling the tears surging up beneath his lids as he closed his eyes. His voice came out slightly choked as he whispered, "I know."

* * *

In the hallway above the living room, three angels crouched. Kenny turned to the others with tears in his eyes, and a smile plastered all over his face. Max was smiling tenderly too, relieved to see the start of a new beginning between themselves, Rei, and the dark angel.

Tyson watched, uncertain but nonetheless pleased Kai had taken it upon himself to approach their friend and offer sincere sorrow and regret.

Now, they could begin to build anew, forging their strengths together for the future and protection of heaven.

Each of the three angels could only smile in relief at the thought, as they watched the teens below embrace.

Tyson sighed loudly, leaping to his feet with a little grin, flaring his wings wide and causing both angels below to glance up suddenly.

"Well, it's about bloody time!"

* * *

Read and Review.

Next chapter – Stolen: a body and a life are stolen. Whose?

Stay tuned. Ciao

NC


	30. Stolen

This chapter is shorter than the rest, but it is important, and I felt keeping it short was a better move than dragging it out. Let me know. Also, please bear with me in regards to responding to some emails, or lack there of. My relationship with my boyfriend of four years has recently ended, and I'm still sorting my shit. It's so weird...

However, I just wanted to mention - Syaoran-Lover: holy crap! That was the longest review I have 'ever' received, and you made some really good points for me. This story is becoming so long, I'm starting to lose points I introduced from the beginning. The one I'm going to address at the mo is that yes, I didn't mention Bryan, cause at the time I thought adding him into the situation would be like a match to kerosene, cause Rei already had trouble believeing Dranzer could influence emotions. I figured if I added the Bryan thing, it could make it interesting, but then we'd have Rei accusing Dranzer of being a nympho. :D not that there is anything wrong with that. But yeah, at first I just... didn't want to complicate the issue. And Kai apologised first because, well, when you constantly think everything is your fault, you start to thing it has to be you who goes first in saying sorry. Its also (Ive found through experience) a very mature thing to be able to apologise for your mistakes even when you weren't the only one making them.

Also, bit a Grey's Anatomy style beginning to this one. Helped me clear up the whole 'Rei has to say sorry too thing'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I write for the sole purpose to entertain, and make no profit from my writing.

**Chapter 30 – Stolen**

* * *

Saying sorry is sometimes the hardest thing. Knowing we're wrong, and admitting to it, takes more than guts. Your pride is wounded, your on the defensive; constantly questioning yourself, and your actions. Admitting you're wrong, saying it out loud... it takes courage, and it can set you free. Sometimes the highest standards we hold ourselves to are our own, and when we fall short of them, we are disappointed in our own abilities. We lose self confidence. Finally facing up to what we've done though, and how we can learn from it, builds us into better people. To see your mistakes, and own them, means you see yourself: all of you. What better way to know yourself then to see it in every way: your good... and your not so good.

Rei's apology, while softly spoken, had reverberated with the gravity of his realisation: he knew he had acted wrongly. Going to the boys, Tyson, Max and Kenny, and making them choose his side, had been his first mistake. His actions with Kai had been that; his actions. Making them choose him over their Leader was a low move, and he expressed his regret to Kai with all the words he could find to describe himself, none of them flattering. Kai, his crimson eyes blank as he absorbed Rei's apologies, had fought to hide his almost childish amusement and relief.

It wasn't often that people were apologising to him, and even as Rei did it, he realised all he had accomplished by simply taking the first step. He hadn't been the only one to blame, he'd known that from the start. But when you're the bigger power in the relationship, the one in control all the time, it starts to look that way. He had, secretly, feared that Rei would take his apology and run with it. Yet he admitted his own flaws, accepted his own errors, and Kai was silently elated with the result. The Guardians, and Kenny, were willing to drop the issue. The ability to hate in them was not that strong, and though Kai had been worried the things he had said while drunk would put a dampen on this reconciliation, he was relieved to see the opposite. Max and Tyson stood closer to each other than they had before, and Kenny was beaming at him with all the happiness he possessed.

Tala would be proud of him. His ego aside, Kai knew his pride often got in the way of many things. He had put it aside to do this, and... it had worked. Mmm, perhaps telling the redhead would not be the best idea, he thought to himself with a smirk.

* * *

The rain continued to pelt down throughout the morning, and all Guardians were forced to walk the several kilometers to the school. Braving the rain, they had slung raincoats across their backs to hide most of their wings, preventing having to excessively dry them once they reached the main building. Along the way they saw little of any other angels, bar students like themselves. Many disliked having to brave the rain unless they had to, so most angels that could escape from the outdoors did.

Kai stayed several paces behind the others, watching as they jumped, swerved and side stepped many of the puddles littering the road while he was deep in thought. Rei had said he had forgiven him, had accepted his apology, and apologised in return; a monumental moment in Kai's opinion, as it had solidified their reconcile.

But something still troubled him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his feathers would not stop twitching, and Dranzer hummed and throbbed at his chest incessantly. He stroked her absentmindedly, trying to soothe her, but she would not be placated, continuing to burn, even scald his fingers at times.

Still he plodded along, eyes on the road to avoid the many puddles through which the others had splished and splashed. When they finally reached the school it was with tiny sighs of relief, stepping through the double doors and flinging the coats from their backs with relish. Once free their feathers sprang up, ruffled, and they shook them out as best they could in the space of the hallway. Kai hung his dripping coat by the door, watching the rivers of water run until they cascaded to the floor. The tension within his mind and body had risen, unbidden, upon entering the school. He thought he would break from the sheer strength of it, and he took a deep breath as though trying to brace his body against the inevitable. Something was wrong…

Dranzer let out a tiny wail of sound that even the other Guardians noticed, and Kai made an effort to soothe her again, ignoring the way her normally cool metal burned his fingertips.

With a sideways glance at the dark angel, Rei made his way towards the cafeteria with the others, the school bell 30 minutes away from tolling the start of their classes. With nothing better in mind, and having no idea where he would find Dom or Nic on such a day, Kai followed.

"Where is everyone?" he questioned Kenny quietly, noticing how bare some of the halls seemed.

The brunette shrugged, looking about himself as he walked, his shoulder pack stuffed to the brim with all the books he felt necessary to bring with him, wherever he went.

"A lot of angels can't stand coming out in this sort of weather. We don't get too many days like these ones either, so more often than not you'll find a lot of kids just skip class and train at home, if their families are home too."

Kai nodded, more to himself than to the boy beside him. The sense of unease was growing within him, and he couldn't justify why. The increasing sense of disquiet had him tensing up, as though prepared for combat.

As Rei pushed through the double doors, the blunette could hear a few cries of greeting from none other than the group of belligerent neko-jins that had threatened him the day before, and he groaned to himself. As the others passed through the open door, Rei continued to hold it open as Kai approached, and with a nod of thanks, the dark angel entered the cafeteria.

He felt the cold hard gaze of all the feline angels watching him, Lee staring at him in angry disbelief, as he walked beside the Tiger toward their table. When the dark angel was close enough for the neko to make a desperate lunge, Lee stood, but Rei raised a hand, quelling him with a glance.

"Don't think I'm not aware that you lot have made some form of threat or another to Kai, but the situation between myself and the Phoenix has nothing to do with yourselves."

Lee leapt up, ready to refute the claim and make a reckless dash at the blunette regardless, but his friend flung up his hand again, and Lee felt his body freeze, his muscles unable to follow the command of his brain.

"I said 'no' Lee. Not as your friend, but as a Guardian. No," Rei replied dangerously, his golden eyes glowing with an inner light. "I know you guys are my friends; I know you only wish to protect me, but sometimes I need to make my own choices, and my own decisions. As my friends, you need to respect that," he said softly, releasing his power so that his friend took control of himself again, testing his wings with a flare of disdain. Lee's bronze colored eyes shot his friend a dirty look, obviously not having expected the teen to brace his will upon him so completely, but Rei merely frowned back at him.

A heated discussion began between all the neko-jins, and Kai turned away with a slight grimace that each of the other Guardians saw. Max grinned behind his hand while Tyson rolled his eyes, grabbing the blonde and pulling him towards the serving line of the cafeteria. Depending on how early you arrived, many students could secure a hearty breakfast, and knowing Tyson, it was all he thought about on the long walk there. The brunette smiled, feeling a few hunger pains himself as he followed his friends, leaving Kai to glance about the largely vacant eating area.

And still he felt the wrongness of it all, his eyes constantly raking the area as he tried to search for the cause of his unease. Walking away from the squabbling angels behind him, he paced to the middle of the room, sitting atop one of the many tables so he was facing the doors. Reaching up to his throat, he clasped Dranzer's Talisman tightly, feeling a thrill of unease pass through him, the Phoenix as tense and on edge as he was. She sang to him, but it was a harsh melody, cold and sharp; a warning. This was enough, he decided. Closing his eyes, he thought of the gentle, smiling face of his tutor, his emerald eyes twinkling, his black bangs swaying as he talked animatedly about one thing or another.

'_Nicholai…I'm in the cafeteria. I think something's wrong. I need you here…'_ he thought, hopefully not just to himself. Since hearing of Rei summoning Bryan with his mind, Kai had decided that he should surely be able to do the same if he concentrated his energy enough. Once he was sure his message had been heard by Nic, he thought of the same, emerald eyes, this time alight with the strength and determination of his warrior master.

'_Dominic…I sense danger…I'm in the cafeteria with the others… hurry…'_

A sense of paranoia tried to surface its way through his mind, but he suppressed the idea of being wrong and suffering such embarrassment, now certain that something was definitely amiss.

His wings raised of their own volition as he stood, still facing the door, his eyes narrowing. The pressure in the air seemed to bare down upon him, forcing him to go on the defensive. He could feel his stomach churn sickeningly, and he felt Dranzer scorch his skin in warning, before the doors burst open in a rush and a bang.

The few angels left in the large dining area screamed as they turned to the door, seeking out the cause of the commotion and finding six demons of Hell standing on the threshold. The long leathery wings were spread wide and dripping water, face's twisted into savage snarls and grimace's as their tails lashed about behind them. The air reeked of sulfur as they stepped forward, brandishing nails that oozed with potent venom.

Rei's head whipped around, his heart freezing in a sudden paroxysm of fear. His friends fell back towards the rear of the hall, crying aloud for him to follow, but he felt the burn of Drigger within his pocket, and plunged his hand down to seize it fiercely. Across the hall, Tyson had thrown his tray aside, pushing the Chief behind him as he gripped Dragoon tightly, eyes glowing blue in anticipation as Max did the same, his eyes as green as a stormy sea. The strength of a thousand generations of angels ran through them, and the power of the arch angels could be felt as each of the Guardian Beasts let out a roar of defiance. Thousands of years of instinct, not their own, commanded them to fight.

In the centre of the room stood Kai, his eyes narrowed in primal hatred, his eyes glowing with the fires of the Phoenix as she screeched in anger at the sight. He threw his wings wide, his hands snapping out beside him and igniting in a flash of crimson fire.

"How dare you enter here!" he heard himself cry, his voice ringing with power. He felt rather than saw Rei and the others taking up positions behind him, and their support boosted his confidence.

The tallest of the group stepped forward, his clawed feet clicking on the tiled floor, his raised nose inhaling deeply as he approached the dark angel. Kai growled a threat, and the demon stopped, smirking at the arrogance of the teen.

"You are just like your grandfather…" he said with a hiss of pleasure, delighting in the flash of shock that passed over the youth's pale face. He smelt of anger, rage, defiance, pride and arrogance. Boris moaned in delight. He smelt…delicious.

"It is time you young 'fledglings' understood the truth of what you face. Your armies can not stand against us, we are a superior force!" he bellowed, baring his serrated teeth, his red eyes flashing behind the black mask across his face. "We are here to lay waist to your precious Guardians to prove we are superior, and there is nothing that can stop us!" he screamed. He threw his hand out, signaling the other demons forward, and Kai let out an unearthly shriek of defiance, the shadow of the Phoenix rising up behind him.

As darkness prepared to clash with light, the side windows of the room shattered, two angels soaring through and showering glass everywhere.

The demons leapt back, teeth flashing as they snarled in surprise at the arrival of their greatest foe. The Leader of Heaven's Army drew his sword with a flourish, its blade ringing out sharply despite the cacophony of sound throughout the hall. His emerald eyes blazed behind his ebony bangs, and his whole body exuded pure contempt as he stared down at the dark beings standing on his territory.

Behind him, Nicholai had dropped to the ground, shaking the water from his near sodden wings as he ran to the back of the room, hurriedly gathering all those students he knew could not fight this battle. He mentally urged his brother to stall the beasts, trying to coax the other students from the room as discreetly as possible. If the demons thought they would lose any of their prey before the battle was started it would only enrage them to vicious actions.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dom drawled sarcastically, green eyes clashing as they met the burning red pair across from him. He stepped up beside Kai.

"That is none of your business, angel," the demon spat back, hatred flowing through his voice. His gaze was riveted on the warrior, a pulsing desire to reach out and tear the wings from his back with his bare hands torturing him. He longed to rip the flesh from his bones between his teeth, to taste the life blood of the infamous Angel Leader.

He growled in frustration. The Angel was not his mission…the Phoenix was. To disobey his Master would mean horrendous punishment, and he was loathe to put himself through such torment for an angel.

"Dom! They're out!"

Boris' gaze pinned itself on Nic, a look of intense surprise passing over his features as he made the connection he was a twin, before he heard the roars of disappointment from his brethren. With a quick sweep, he realized the twin had guided the other fledglings from the room, and he shook with rage, realizing they would have to be fast if they wished to retreat from the centre of Heaven with their lives.

"Bastards!" he screamed, throwing wide his hands to give the directive, his soldiers darting forward to engage.

Kai threw his hand out simultaneously, his garnet eyes blazing as he screamed, "Guardians, attack!"

Rei needed no further directive. He lunged forward to meet his foe, his nails raking forth as he felt the power of the Tiger surge up beneath his consciousness. His golden eyes slit, and he gave a feral hiss as a demon approached him. The demon growled in response, his hands darting out to swipe at the teen with venomous claws.

Tyson and Max fought back to back, the few skills Kai had managed to implement in their brains taking shape in swift kicks and solid punches. They both glowed with the light of their Guardians, and each demon that tried to savage them with blackened nails found their swipes falling short.

As the demons had divided between them, Kai had tried to secure the leader to himself. He longed to wipe the arrogant, evil smirk from the malicious assholes face; to use his nails to score the dirty red eyes from his head. There was something about him that made him long to hear him suffer; made him ache to hear him scream. Yet the demon had vanished backwards, letting his foot soldiers come forward to do the dirty work.

The Phoenix and Dominic had engaged simultaneously, Dominic swinging his sword above his head and surging forward in one fluid movement while Kai took to the air, startling his opponent as he drove down from above.

The demon was far shorter than Kai himself, with an almost bulbous nose. His eyes were pale sickly green, and his skin was marred with numerous cuts, slashes and bruises, showing the sort of cruel existence he led, even in his own realm. His size did not detract from his ferocity, and Kai found his skills being slowly put to the test as every kick was blocked, every attempt at a lock or bind disabled before completion. The demon seized his forearms in a vice like grip, digging his nails in until the blood welled up rich and red, running down the blunette's arms to dribble on the floor beneath him. The dark angel's eyebrow twitched in discomfort, before Dranzer screamed at him again, and he smirked in satisfaction. The demon glared at him in suspicion, before Kai's arms ignited. The air around his limbs burnt as though fed with fuel and the demon shrieked in agony, releasing the teen to flail his own burning limbs through the air, desperate to put them out as his flesh began to melt at the force of Dranzer's power. The dark angel felt a rush of satisfaction, before waving his hands, the fire ebbing. The demon turned to look at him as he delivered a devastating side kick that saw the dark one fly through the air.

Kai didn't wait to see where he'd land, knowing he would not be getting back up straight away. Glancing around, he saw Rei easily evading the clumsy attacks of his enemy, his own golden swipes seeming to pack ten times the strength a normal one did. Dominic was parrying with a demon, laughing mockingly as the demon tried to deter him by holding out a chair, keeping the warrior at bay. Tyson and Max were panting with the efforts of their battle, but both were still holding their ground fairly, a defiant spark having been kindled within their eyes. All this Kai saw in a heartbeat, and just as he made the choice to go and assist the blonde and blunette, he heard the pain filled cry of his tutor.

He spun, his eyes alighting on Nicholai, laying on the ground clutching his side, blood spilling out onto the tiles. Above him stood the leader, the mask on his face unable to hide the sheer delight he felt at the sight of the fallen angel's blood. Even as Kai watched, the demon knelt beside Nic, his talon like fingers reaching out to touch the pool of crimson, before bringing it to his lips. From where he stood, Kai heard his moan of pleasure.

The blunette moved, spreading his midnight wings to leap over all the other battles, ignoring the swift glances of the demons and the worried glances of his friends. He could hear Dom calling desperately for his brother, struggling to reach him through the fights while trying to keep his own problem at arm's length. The demon, sensing Dom's distraction, was pushing forward and the warrior was forced to face him, his concern for his brother only doubling. He could not lose Nic, not after Shjarn…

Kai landed in a crouch over his tutor, the demon falling backward in surprise before rolling swiftly out of striking distance. The teen stepped over Nic, putting himself between the fallen angel and his foe. Casting the man a calculating look, he knew Nic would not be able to get back up and fight again. His handsome face was far too pale, the sparkle behind his bright green gaze dimmed to nothingness. He turned back to face the demon, all his hatred curling around the pit of his stomach as he stared the man down.

The demon chuckled darkly, having watched the silent glance; seeing the worried expression crossing the teens face as he assessed the damage. He could still taste the blood on his tongue, savoring the bittersweet metallic tang that was unique only to the creature on the floor. His wings rustled softly, rubbing together instinctively as a reaction to the pleasure he felt coursing through his body. The friction of his wings only served to heighten his pleasure, and he groaned in delight, the sights, sounds and smells of the battle around them a major aphrodisiac.

"I want you to know," Kai began in such a low, vicious tone that the demon looked up, intrigued, "that when I snap the bones in your wings and hear you scream in pain, that I 'will' enjoy it."

Boris laughed aloud. "I'm sure you would Hiwatari. It is the pleasure of being one of such rich warlock heritage."

The blunette froze, his red eyes widening in shock.

"Ah, yes, that's right 'Kai'. I know who you are. I know you're grandfather too, and a proud, powerful Warlock he is. That would be where your innate power comes from…" he purred.

"That's not true Kai," he heard Nic gasp, his voice laced with pain. "You know you're better than the likes of him!" he spat.

But the blunette wasn't listening, his eyes intent on the demons face, hearing the honest, sadistic truth behind his words.

"My grandfather lives?" he finally managed, doing his best to hide the morbid curiosity in his voice, and failing.

The demon grinned, twitching his wings, his rough black tail lashing across the floor behind him. He cast a glance behind the teen at the battles still raging, one of the Guardians having finally fallen beneath the onslaught of his soldiers only to be viciously defended by the other blunette fighting at his side. The pompous warrior was still distracted with the need to reach both his kin and this other fallen brat to notice Boris making his move.

"Indeed. He lives… for your return," he growled softly, and saw the teen immediately tense. He darted forward, one of his needle sharp claws extending for him to plunge into the side of the dark angel's throat. Kai's hands flew up to deflect the attack, darting backward to break the contact, but the damage was done. He felt the giddy rush of demon venom burning through his veins, the lightheaded sensation that told him his nervous system was going to shut down. His limbs felt slack, his eyelids heavy, and despite his stupor he could still feel his pulse and adrenaline leaping. In his clouded mind he heard the terrified scream of the Phoenix, begging him to stay conscious, to call for help, but his throat was closing with the poison, while his thoughts and actions were failing to come to fruition. In a last ditch attempt, Dranzer called to the other Guardians desperately.

Boris strolled forward, standing over the bowed teen with a smug smirk. He reached out one clawed hand to curl his fingers through the blunettes hair, forcing his head back so he could gaze into the dimming garnet eyes. In that one look, Kai saw his intent, saw what would happen, and with the last of his strength and desire he clung to consciousness a few moments longer even as he closed his eyes.

The demon grinned triumphantly at the closed eyes. Bending down, he quickly undid several straps attached to his leather belt, kneeling next to the teen to lash his limp wings to his body.

Across the room, Rei had heard Dranzer's inarticulate shriek of fear, his own heart pounding furiously at the implications of the Phoenix's terror.

"KAI!"

His voice sounded panicked even to his own sensitive ears, and the demon grinned at him, delivering a harsh blow to his chest that sent the Tiger reeling. Dominic heard his frightened call, however, and with a low sweeping he swung his sword, severing his enemy's feet from his body.

The creatures agonized screams did nothing to him as he searched desperately for his brother and the Phoenix. Seeing the fallen pair of folded wings by the windows, he forced his way through the combatants.

A triumphant bugle of sound resounded trough the hall, and every demon suddenly leapt from their battles, darting through the air in a flurry of leathery black wings. Tyson was clipped by a flashing tail, and knelt with a curse beside the fallen blonde, clutching the gash over his eye with a trembling hand. Rei spun to watch the darting wings, his heart rate racing, and his whole body trembling from the physical exertion. His eyes still shone with an unearthly gold, and his claws seemed twice their normal length, his own innate power being fed by the Tiger. Dominic stood facing the horde, one hand clenched into a tight fist, the other gripping the hilt of his golden sword, its blade red to the base. Beneath the hovering demons lay his brother, and he would not risk lunging for him only to expose him once again to attack. His pulse was roaring in his ears, the blood running through his fingers doing nothing to lesson his grip on his weapon. The influences of Justice kept his mind sound, when all he wanted to do was fall to his sibling's side and reassure himself he was alright.

Forcing his gaze from the floor, he realized what it was Rei had been so distressed about. The masked demon, tail lashing and wings beating strongly, had the unconscious form of the blunette flung over his shoulder, down his back. The sable feather wings were bound tightly to his body, and Dom could only assume the same for the teens other limbs. Instantly, the situation became far more lethal, and he realized the true reason for the demons arrival. He silently cursed his stupidity.

"Well, this has been amusing, but I think we've got everything we need," he said with a sadistic smirk, patting the still form of Phoenix. "Oh, by the way…" he said in a slow, measured tone, plucking a dagger from his belt to twirl between his fingers. He looked to Dominic, a demented smile twisting his face. "I forgot your parting gift."

He held the dagger out by the hilt, its blade pointing to the floor, before he let it go. Dom realized his intent as the blade caught the light, the reflection on its perfect surface showing the still form lying beneath it, before it drove down.

Justice fell from his limp fingers, the demons laughing loudly as they darted out the shattered window, their leathery wings rustling like dry paper and kindling as Dom dove forward. Tears had started to his eyes, his heart thudding within his rib cage so hard he was shocked it didn't burst. He reached the still form, grabbing at the lifeless shoulder and shaking it vigorously. He could hear his voice, splintered and broken, calling out to his brother in distress. He sensed the firm grip of the Tiger, trying to tear him from the only family he had left, calling out for his help, but felt nothing.

Nothing but grief.

"Nic!" he cried, the tears leaking down his battle hardened face as he shook the still form ceaselessly. "Nic! Wake up! Now!" he ordered.

"Sir! Sir! Dominic! They've taken Kai!" Rei cried, tearing at the warriors grip. "We have to get him back!"

But neither angel moved; one locked in grief, the other in fear. Tyson still knelt beside Max, cradling the blonde head in his lap as he tried to stem the flow of blood coming from a brutal gash to his side. Tears were flowing thick and fast down his face as he worked, but so long as his friend was hurt, he could not leave him. He could only watch as the two angels hovered over his teacher, and as the horde of demons flew to Hell, carrying the body of their friend.

Rei knelt on the tiled floor, his head cradled in his hands, the blood of his enemy staining his normally tan skin. His stomach rebelled against his every move, and with a lurch he bent over, emptying his stomach of little more than bile. The acrid taste burnt his throat and scorched his tongue, while his eyes continued to stream with bitter salty tears.

Behind him, the proudest warrior of Heaven sat curled around his brother, his wings hanging limply down his back as he cradled the mop of curly black hair, so like his own. He stroked back the blood soaked bangs, his tears running off at the sharp angle of his chin to drop soundlessly into a thousand pieces on the pale cheek beneath him.

Eyelids fluttered, lids parting to reveal two emerald eyes dimmed by the shadows of death.

"Dom?"

The warrior started, his red rimmed eyes flying open to stare down at his brother in shock. His head whipped around to stare at the other angels, some milling uncertainly at the door, others hurriedly ushering other teachers in to deal with the carnage.

"Healer!" the warrior screamed. "I need a Healer!"

He turned back to his brother, the pale face so unlike what he was used to. Those cheeks should have been alive with color, those eyes burning with his passion for all the things written or spoken, while his voice carried out with a ringing laugh as he tried to bore his older brother with fact after fact.

"Nic, can you hear me?"

The pale lips twisted upward in a weak attempt at a smile, those normally vivid greens eyes managing only a twinkle of their former radiance.

"I'll always hear you…Dom…" he breathed slowly. "I'll always be here to listen to you…even when you can't see me…"

Dominic cringed, before gripping his younger brother tighter, dragging his weak form closer to him as though the sheer force of his strength and will would keep at bay the shadows of his vision.

"Don't say that Nic, please, you're going to be fine. A Healer is on their way…"

Nic smiled weakly. "They won't make it…but it's alright…I'm not scared…"

Dominic trembled, his own fears crashing down on him in a rush. "I can't lose you Nic! You're all I have left. I should have been protecting you, like I should have protected Shjarn!"

Nic smiled softly, his eyes gazing off to the side, staring at a world unseen. "Shjarn's waiting for me…"

Dom choked, his heart skipping a beat. He looked up, shooting the vacant space Nic was staring at a fitful glance.

"No…" he whispered. "She can't…." He looked back to his brother, gazing down into his eyes, bringing his wings up to curl around them both. "I need you Nic…" he whispered, his tears choking him. "I need you with me. You're my brother; my blood. Please Nic…please don't leave me…"

Nic smiled. "The choice is no longer mine…" he whispered. Dom shook his head, but Nic continued softly, his voice growing fainter with every word. "You need to get Kai back Dom…and I'll be with you, I promise…"

He lifted his hand, and Dominic heard the gentle clinking of chain link, before a necklace was placed into one of his hands, forcing him to release his tenacious grip.

"Promise me you'll do what's right…" Nic whispered, a bright bubble of blood suddenly blooming at the corner of his lips. "Promise me…you'll remember…" he gasped.

Dom cried openly now, deep sobs ripping him apart from within his chest, his wings trembling, feathers falling from them in his distress. Angels in the hall were calling out, franticly trying to get help, but Dom knew now that Nic was right. They wouldn't make it.

"I love you, Nicholai. And I want you to know that…I know Shjarn was not your fault…" he whispered, gripping his brother's hands.

Nic smiled weakly, closing his eyes with relief. "I love you too Dom…"

Dominic held his breath, waiting for the other's chest to rise and fall once more, yet nothing happened, and with trembling fingers he sought out a pulse. He sobbed again, feeling nothing, only now seeing how the limbs were lifeless, the white wings sitting at two awkward an angle to be comfortable. The eyes were closed, forever hiding the vivacious life that shone there, unlike any others…

Dom cried. For the first time in twenty years, he cried as though there was a bottomless well inside him that he longed to empty. He thought of his brother, his sister, his family; all those that he had lost, had failed to support. He cradled the head of his brother, lovingly stroking aside the mass of ebony curls as his tears ran like rivers down his cheeks.

Angels that watched, their own wings lowered in respect, could not help but feel the tears of grief threatening to overwhelm them as the warrior crooned meaningless nothings to the body of his kin.

As Dominic shifted his form, doing his best not to lose bodily contact with the still body in his lap, he brought his free hand up, feeling the indents of the cold silver he had been gripping like a life line imbedded in his skin. As he dashed his tears away, he realized with a rush what Nicholai had tried to do; had tried to save in the last moments of his life. Clenched within his fist was the silver chain, intricately linked to the Talisman of the Phoenix, its garnet eye flashing hauntingly as its melody haunted the chambers of his mind. She called for her Master; for the teen that had given her his soul so willingly, yet she heard no response. He was lost to darkness, a world where her brightness could not penetrate unless taken there.

Dominic glanced up at the other Guardians, eyes shadowed in his grief. They too heard the haunting sorrow of her melody, but could think of nothing they could do to ease her pain.

* * *

I actually regretted doing that, killing off one of my favorite OC's, but felt it was necessary to impart the seriousness of the situation. Nicholai is dead, and Kai has been taken to Hell. How long will the Dark Angel survive the fire, before it consumes him?

Next chapter - Lost


	31. Lost

Hey hey, yes, I know promised two week intervals, and as I failed that last time, I thought I'd jump in a little earlier with this one, to make up for it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, nor any of its Characters. I write for the sole purpose of entertaining readers.

**Dedication: **Sjharn and Matty – for helping pick me up when I've fallen down, and dragging me out of the Dark Places.

**Chapter 31 - Lost**

**

* * *

**

His hands were bound with chains, and his wings were lashed tightly to his back, the leather straps bound so tightly they snapped the feathers beneath. His head pounded with the strength of a hundred drums, and his body ached due to the venom poisoning and with all the rough abuse he must have received while unconscious. He kept his breathing even however, refusing to open his eyes until he was certain he was alone in whatever room or prison he was in.

He felt the aching loss of Dranzer in his chest as though someone had removed one of his vital organs, yet he was glad the Phoenix had been left out of harm's way. If he was where he thought he was, he could only thank the Arch Angels he had left her behind in the hands of someone safe. He could only hope Nic had survived…

"I know you're awake child…"

He did not move, keeping his breathing even despite the fact the voice had startled him. They must have been waiting many hours for him to awake, he concluded, having changed their vibration to simply exist within the room without him noticing. He continued his current state, his eyes gently closed, his rasping breath the same as it had been when he had been at the height of his poisoning. He vaguely remembered the delirious state in which he had thrashed and rolled, his temperature soaring to phenomenal heights as he was tortured with nightmarish visions of himself slaughtering Tala, Rei and the others in a hellish war. He almost shuddered to think of it, but suppressed the urge, knowing his 'visitor' still watched him intently.

Now that the voice had spoken, he could feel the gaze of its owner pressing down on him.

"Mmm, perhaps I'm wrong…" he heard the voice say softly, listening intently as he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Then again, perhaps you could stop insulting us both and just open your eyes boy!" the voice snarled, and Kai gasped as a foot was driven deep into his ribs, forcing his eyes open in shock before he clenched them shut again in pain.

A hand reached down to grip his hair, and he was wrenched to his feet by his head, gasping again at the shock of it, before biting his lip shut adamantly. The same savage grip led him about the room, at one point dragging him forward before hurling him against a wall. The rough scrapings of stone dug into his skin painfully, but he did not utter a sound, instead throwing his head back and standing tall. Though his limbs trembled at the sudden exertion after his poisoning, he kept his feet, glaring at the Warlock standing before him.

The Warlock, in return, was gazing back at him, assessing him with critical eyes that had the same rusty garnet hue as the blunettes. After a few minutes of watching the teen, he snorted in mild disgust and stepped back.

"Pathetic. I knew I shouldn't have left you up there as long as I did…Now you've turned out just like your piss weak mother…"

Kai's blood ran cold, his gaze meeting those cold red eyes that bore such malice at the mention of his mother. His own vague memory of his mother flashed through his head; the scent of gardenias, stunning silver eyes, and a warm embrace…

He lunged at the Warlock, his vision seeing red as he threw his weight against the man, his only notion being of how best to harm him. He strained against the manacles around his wrists, binding his hands behind his back, as the man seized him by the throat and threw him from him.

"Just as I thought; emotionally weak too. To think you are of my blood line…" he groaned in horror.

Kai looked up, feeling hatred and rage the likes of which he had never felt before coursing through him. He stood up, and with a cry tore his hands free of the chains that held him, the shards of metal fracturing off as he brought his fists around before him. The cuff of the bonds still dangled on his wrists, but the connection lay in a million pieces behind him. He glared at his grandfather with all the hatred he could conjure.

"How dare you belittle my mother…she is twice the 'person' you will ever be, you flying sack of shit!" he snarled, eyes slipping into their depthless shade of black.

The Warlock smirked, pleased, but Kai did not heed him. The rage that filled his body consumed his mind, and without a thought he flung out his hands, his claws unsheathing themselves from beneath his skin. He could feel the venom that raced through his blood now driving him on, and he felt the ebony marks beneath his skin rise to the surface, the intricate patterns pleasing his only living relative.

"I see you are not just your mother's son…How like your father you are…" he purred. "I see you have gained the marks of your noble ancestry," he said, eyeing the marks with interest. "Indeed, you are the Chosen One…"

Kai growled within his throat, the sound ugly and hoarse. The Warlock chuckled, but drew his sword from his waist.

"I would not think about it boy. You may be coming into your full powers at the moment, but that does not mean you will best me without the Beast. You may be my kin, but do not think it will spare you from a sound beating."

Kai's sable eyes glared at him, his senses roaming not just through the room but beyond. He could smell the sulfur in the air, the noxious odor telling him where he was. He could feel the thousands of minds that drifted past outside this dwelling, some of their thoughts vindictive and cruel, others plain sadistic.

He knew he was in Hell, and his first and only thought was how he could escape it.

"What do you mean 'my powers'?" he managed finally, his coarse voice so unfamiliar to his ears.

Chuckling, the man sheathed his sword, his leathery wings folding themselves neatly down his back. Between his wings ran a long length of graying hair, tied back tightly in a ponytail. His shirt was linen, torn about the shoulders and down his back, and his leather pants clung to his legs before flaring about his clawed feet. Although he was a graying warlock, his upper body was heavily built, and Kai was willing to bet he'd be quite a challenge should he engage him in combat.

"Did you not realize you are special, Kai?"

The dark angel glared back at him, his thoughts flying back through his past, to all the hate filled glances and the scornful phrases he had had thrown in his face. '_Abomination…Hell spawn…Atrocity…Disgusting…'_

"I'm nothing special…" he replied quietly, still watching his only living relative with hatred and distrust.

A look of intense anger passed over the old man's face, and swift as a striking snake his clawed hand snapped out and cuffed Kai sharply across the side of the head, sending him reeling at the speed and force.

"You are better than anything they have ever said to you! You are a Hiwatari! You are of the purest bloodlines! You are to be proud of who you are and where you came from!"

Ears ringing, the teen looked up, glaring heatedly. "I came from you; how can I be proud of that?"

The Warlock roared in rage, lunging forward to strike the boy again, but this time the blunette was ready, darting to the side so he could deliver a charged punch straight to the demons kidneys. His grandfather growled in pain as he stepped away, keeping his body in a fighters stance, watching the old man cradle the one side of his body before shooting the teen a murderous glance.

"I warn you boy, you will be punished for disobedience and insolence. Such disrespect is inexcusable, even if you have lived with those blithering idiots for most of your life!"

Kai clicked his teeth, a growl tearing itself from his lips as he stared at the man, his black eyes shining with malice. He itched to use his nails to tear those rusty crimson eyes from his grandfather's head.

"I could care less for anything you have to say old man, I'm not going to do anything you want!"

The Warlock glared at his kin, standing tall and ignoring the persistent pain within his side that encouraged him to want to hit the boy. He had waited too long for him to arrive here to beat him to death.

"I will instill in you discipline, 'brat', for I will not tolerate such disrespect. I am your Grandfather, the High Warlock Hiwatari, and if you have any hopes of securing the Dark Power for yourself you will obey me!"

Kai raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I don't want your 'dark power'."

The man chuckled, his eyes slowly fading from crimson to black, the markings so like Kai's rising beneath his skin.

"Oh, you will Kai. Once you've held it in your hand, felt its sweet caress, I doubt there will be anything you wouldn't forsake for it. You are like me; addicted to power. Why else do you think Heaven's fire bird chose you?"

"Dranzer and I are kindred spirits," Kai snarled back, the man's contempt for his Guardian Beast enraging him all over again, "And I feel more love for her than I could ever feel for you!"

The warlock laughed aloud now, not even bothering to conceal his disgust. "I don't want you to love me brat!" he spat, "But you 'will' respect me!"

"Why should I?"

"Why should you respect them?" the old man countered in rage. "What have they ever done for you apart from scorn your existence, attacking you at every available opportunity? I know where those marks about your neck come from Kai; I know of the scars that litter your back and the joints of your wings; I know the torment those 'angels' have put you through. Yet you swear allegiance to them as you defy me!"

"They're not all like that!" he shot back, his temper flaring.

"Oh no? Then where are they; those few 'exceptional' angels, huh? Why aren't they at our gates, doing all that they can to get in here and 'save' you? They're not here because they're not coming, and they don't care about you!"

"That's not true!" Kai shot back, thinking of Tala, of Rei and the other Guardians. Surely, they would come to him; they would save him from purgatory.

The warlock smirked coldly, watching his grandson with pitying eyes. With a dark chuckle, he turned, walking toward one of the windows. With a flourish he pulled back the drapes there, and Kai stepped back in shock, thousands of demons, warlocks, and all manner of hellish creatures clustered outside his Grandfathers dwelling. He could see the burning molten pits, the sulfuric air, the crumbling black stone pillars that decorated the bleak, fiery landscape. His heart dropped slightly as he realized he was deep within the bowels of hell, yet he still clung to the sliver of hope that existed in his mind. They would come for him…

"I'll make you a deal, grandson. Three days you have, for them to come to your rescue. Three days. If, after three days, your precious angels still have not come, you will commit yourself to my plans, understood?"

Kai glared again, his defiant nature inspiring the demons within viewing distance to cackle maliciously. He stood tall, proud, flaring wide his black feathered wings as he watched every creature present with weary eyes.

"You cannot break me, 'Grandfather'," he said with a pronounced sneer.

The elderly warlock smirked, waving his hand. The door fixed into the side of the rock wall cracked open, and a lower class demon stalked in. It took Kai less than a second to realize it was the bastard who had poisoned him, and he growled within his throat again, a warning that only made the demon grin in relish.

"We shall see about that, 'Grandson'," he replied in the same, sarcastic tone. "Kai, I'd like you to meet my right hand man, Boris. He will be…" he smirked coldly, "educating you over the next few days. You will learn respect for me, boy, so help me…"

The blunette stopped listening after that, the demon gliding forward, his wings rustling in excited anticipation. He fingered the leather whip at his belt before detaching it, letting it slither across the floor with a sick grin. He cracked it once, but the dark angel didn't flinch, his dark eyes watching the red pair that hid behind the mask. When Boris sent the tip of the whip cracking down towards him, Kai reacted, his hand darting out in a single, fluid strike.

Outside, the demons howled in excitement, pressing against the glass with the intent desire to join the fray. The clatter of evil minds banging on his sub-consciousness was close to driving him to distraction, but he continued to watch the demon as Boris brought the whip back to him, examining the shredded ends. He lifted his lip in a curl of distaste.

"You wrecked my whip…" he said softly.

Kai snorted, but said nothing.

The demon looked up from his shredded toy, snarling. Without much permeable, he lunged forward, and Kai nimbly engaged in hand to hand combat, his Grandfather watching with vindictive delight. Kai's agility was slowing returning to him, as was his strength, but the remnants of the poison still filtered through his system, and he took several blows he knew he could normally have avoided.

With a sick sinking of his heart, Kai knew he could not beat Boris; not in his current state. His reflexes were delayed, even though his mind commanded it, his body was just not responding as it should. As Boris delivered a crippling blow to the side of his head, Kai reeled, falling back to brace himself on one knee. He looked up through bleary eyes, his wings sinking down his back, before Boris delivered another direct blow to the side of his temple, and he fell into roaring darkness.

* * *

The hospital was in a panic. Nurses ran from room to room, making sure all patients were properly cared for, before running down to the lower floors.

Tala walked to his door, his stomach rolling over on itself, a feeling of intense disquiet flooding through him. Without a backward glance, he slipped from his room, padding lightly down the corridor to the stairs. The floors were all quiet though, patients tucked up safely in their rooms with the doors closed, nurses having fled to the ground floor.

As the red head reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard the cacophony of sound coming from the nurses. Peaking his head round the corner, he saw a large cluster of staff milling by an open door, their wings high in agitation. Tala could smell the fear rolling off them in waves. If his wings were responsive they would have been raised high in tense anticipation.

"Well, I know 'I' won't be serving him, as if we should!"

"It's completely immoral!" another cried, visibly distressed, her wings shaking as she held back tears. "We can't be expected to look after the likes of 'that'! Are we not at war with them? Shouldn't we just let him bleed to death? It'd almost be more humane!"

A male nurse came hurrying out of one room, clutching a large amount of bloody bandages as he went. At the emotional outburst of his fellow nurses, he paused for a moment to let loose an irritated string of commands.

"No, no female nurses will be permitted to care for him, no, he will not be staying permanently, no, I cannot explain all the details right now. So please, give me some room and fetch me some supplies!" he barked sharply.

Several nurses ran to obey his orders, looking relatively relieved. He noticed Hillary up close to the door the male nurse had come from, peering through the checkered glass window as discreetly as possible. While most other nurses seemed anxious or upset, Tala could tell that, more than anything, the young nurse was simply curious. The teen shook his head, perplexed at what could possibly be so fascinating in a Heaven hospital room.

As if sensing his gaze, the brunette turned to face him immediately, her face creasing with concern and fear at the sight of him. Moving hurriedly, she made her way between the other angels and came to his side, dragging him back down into the corridor and toward the stairs.

"What are you doing down here?" she hissed, her hand gripping his wrist rather forcefully for someone of her tiny frame. "I thought you were told to stay in your room?"

Tala glanced at her, surprised by her obvious distress when moments ago she had seemed so calm.

"I figure if there is something in this hospital which is a threat to the other patients, they deserve to know…"

Hillary paused, her honey brown eyes turning to him questioningly.

"What do you know?"

The red heads eyes pierced through hers like tiny slivers of ice, and finally something clicked within the teen's mind.

"Is a demon in there?" he said in shock, his mind turning the notion over slowly so as not to confuse himself.

Swallowing, the brunette glanced hurriedly back up the hall, before nodding her head. Tala stared at her for a moment in a stupor, before another sickening thought came crashing into his head.

"What are demons doing in Heaven?" he said, his blue eyes wide, and Hillary saw, frightened. "What in God's name are they doing here?" he almost cried.

Hillary tried to tug him back toward the stairs again, but he resisted her grip, ripping his hand away with a gasp.

"What's happened Hillary?" he demanded, his voice coming out as hard as diamonds. His mind was being rent by memories of pain; of screams and shear agony, but he swallowed the nausea, waiting for the answer.

The brunette stared at her charge with regret, her honey brown eyes filled with tears of distress.

"They came for Kai, Tala. They came for him…and they took him…"

She looked frightened as she spoke the last two words, the tremor in her voice belying her terror.

"To Hell…"

A gasp broke forth from him, and he clutched at his chest in sudden pain, his heart throbbing incessantly. His mind tried to unravel before him, but he clung to it desperately as he turned from the nurse and ran. He heard her calling his name, but he ignored it as he burst through the double doors of the hall, and ran for the street.

* * *

Rei sat with his head in his hands, trying to contain the terror he felt within him that was threatening to burst from him in a tremendous headache.

Across from him sat Tyson, his normally vibrant face ashen, his blue shirt splattered with the blood of his dearest friend. Max had been raced to the hospital around the same time as the footless demon. The warriors on the scene seemingly disgusted by the order to preserve the despicable creatures life at all costs. Even more disconcerting was the way their leader sat, emotionless, cradling the slain body of his twin brother. They had been expecting orders, swift and sharp, to be flying from him: orders of bloodshed and revenge to avenge his fallen kin, but he just sat there. Only once the commanding presence of Mr. Dickinson had arrived did any semblance of order occur.

The old angel hurriedly cordoned off the cafeteria of the school, canceling all lessons for the day and ordering a guard to escort the remaining uninjured guardians back to the mansion.

Rei had walked the entire distance back to his home in a stupor, unable to think, and unwilling to feel. Now he and Tyson sat together in their vast living room; for the first time realizing how empty it was. Kenny sat off to the side by himself, his green eyes wide and stricken as his mind relived the past hour in vivid detail over and over again. There was a bruise over one side of his face, and the lens of one side of his glasses were badly cracked, but he didn't care.

Seeing Kai's body fall….limp, as demons, securing their prize, fled with his body… The brunette felt the acrid taste of bile rush up his throat, but he forced it back.

He looked to the others, the Guardians, and saw for the first time what Kai's absence had done. They were lost. Without Kai's strong presence to lead them, they were already floundering.

The small teen's wings trembled, and he opened his mouth, about to voice his opinion, make a suggestion; something to break the unbearable weight of the silence pressing down on them. Before he could utter a sound, the hallway door opened, the simple turning of the handle seemingly magnified in the silence so that everyone jumped.

Mr. Dickinson strode through the door, his wings tucked tightly to his body, and lowered, a mark of mourning respect. As Rei saw the stance, the full force of it all hit him; he would never see Mr. Yuinichi again…he would never see Kai again…

The world tilted horribly, and he fell to his knee's, the sobs escaping him, his vision swimming with tears as he saw their smiling faces be over taken by their rigid corpses.

He could hear his breathing coming thick and fast as he hyperventilated, but he could do nothing to stop it, crouching against the floor as he tried to cling to the world.

"Rei…"

He could hear someone calling his name, but it was meaningless. Kai was gone…

"Sir, is he going to be alright?" he heard Tyson's frantic question, saw the honey brown eyes desperately seeking his gaze as he tried to get closer. Yet Mr. Dickinson didn't budge, and after a minute, the neko realized it was he who was saying his name over and over again, soothingly, as he rubbed his hand across his shoulders.

"He will be, in a moment Tyson. I fear this day has been…unbearable…" his voice was so full of anguish that Rei choked on another sob, the emerald bright gaze of his teacher flashing hauntingly through his head.

After several long minutes, in which the only sound was the elderly angel's constant mutterings, and the ebony haired teen's heartfelt sobs, silence once again descended.

Knowing his eyes were red and swollen, Rei let his hair fall over his face as he clawed his way to his feet. His wings dragged down his back, and he made no effort to adjust them or lift them from the floor. He felt the crushing weight of everything still pressing down on him, but he could no longer bear it alone, and he felt the fierce presence of the Tiger blanketing him in a cocoon of protection.

"Are you alright son?"

He looked up, finally meeting the graying angels gaze.

"They're gone…" he whispered, voice full of sorrow. "They're gone…and we can't bring them back. Even with all our power, all the strength, we can't bring them back…what's the point?"

Mr. D sighed sadly. "I know how you feel. This is a terrible tragedy to befall us. I cannot begin to wonder what you are feeling now…To lose a Guardian leader…" he murmured mournfully.

He stood suddenly, and Rei could see with his keen eyesight that the words had forced him to look at the thoughts closely, to see the loss, to see the pain, and that he was faring no better than any of them, but as a leader, he had to show a brave face.

"I must keep moving boys, but I came to tell you that you should remain here for the next few days. Max will be home this afternoon, with any luck, and I expect you all to take care of one another while we recover from this…tragedy," he sighed heavily.

The neko caught sight of the small brunette nodding, stepping closer to him as he did, and he felt a rush of tenderness toward the boy, for even without some phenomenal powers, Kenny was struggling to take care of 'them'.

"I will see you later, boys," the old angel said softly, and without a backward glance, he was out the door.

There was several moments silence as they each digested this news, before Tyson broke into an enormous sigh of relief, even managing a shaky grin. Max would be alright.

"Maxy is coming home," he said, a slight note of exultation in his voice.

Kenny offered a tentative smile, but his eyes still lingered on Rei, and the tension that still hung in the air did not pass. Not even when the door slammed open at the other end of the house, and a loud, distressed voice shouted Rei's name.

"KON!"

Rei jumped, whirling around to face the other entrance as a disheveled angel strode through the hall. At first, the neko-jin was utterly bewildered. The teen before them had eyes like glaciers, shards of broken glass in them threatening to eviscerate anyone that got in his way. His wings hung down his back at what Rei thought would have to have been a painful angle, and his body language spoke of suppressed pain and overwhelming anger. But it was his hair that finally triggered a memory.

"Tala!" the teen gasped in shock.

Tyson's head whipped back to Rei, incredulity on his face, before shooting back to the broken angel before him. Kenny simply stared, amazed to finally see the elusive 'Red Head', Tala.

Those blue eyes swept the room, noticing the pallor of everyone present; the lack luster looks evident in all their faces. He saw the way they stood, leaning back, their eyes distant and removed, and his own cold blue eyes hardened in diamonds.

"What are you doing?" he growled out.

At first, Rei was taken aback. Tala was the last angel he expected to see today, or ever, yet there he stood, not only brimming with emotion, but making 'demands' of him?

"What the hell is it to you?" he snapped back, his temper fraying to non existence.

Tala growled, and with grace and speed unprecedented for someone whose wings were of no use, he flung himself across the room, tackling Rei to the floor. The ebony haired teen was stunned, before his instincts kicked in, and he rolled away to the side, flinging the teen off him with strength not bordering normal.

"What is your problem?" he shouted as he got to his feet, pulling his fists back ready, but the red head was crouched away from him, glaring with as much hatred as he possessed.

"What is my problem? What is 'your' problem! Why are you sitting here, wasting precious time when you could be out there, looking for him?"

Rei's mouth went slack, his mind boggling at the words, the idea; the inconceivable notion that Kai may still be alive to be pursued.

"Huh?" Tyson managed, his eyes popping from his head.

Amazingly, it was the brunette that spoke.

"You think he's alive?"

Tala's glacial eyes turned to him, and Rei noticed some of the frost leave them as he recognized the boy. He even inclined his head, as he spoke.

"I 'know' Kai is alive. They would not come to Heaven to retrieve a corpse. He is more valuable to them alive." He glanced up at the others. "Surely you must see that? Kai is a half breed!" He enunciated carefully, as though speaking to a group of people that were not only moving very slowly, but were blind as well. "He has powers unknown to both races! Not only that, he has demonstrated his skill by having Dranzer at his side!"

Rei shook his head, obviously trying to clear it of the wool that had to be blocking his thought process. This angel was nuts, he decided calmly to himself. Absolutely beside himself with grief that he concocted this sad excuse for him to believe Kai was alive. How did you reason with someone so deluded?

Tala seemed to sense Rei's dismissal, the way the shoulders slumped again, finding nothing worth recognizing in the words he spoke, and the red head felt his temper blaze beyond his control.

"Just think about it," he snarled softly, "how do we know he is dead?"

Rei's patience snapped, his rusty yellow eyes narrowing dangerously into slits. He growled, the sound feral; animalistic.

"How 'dare' you!" he spat, flaring his wings wide and glaring furiously. "I was 'there', I saw him fall! Do you think I imagined it? Do you think my perfect eye sight missed it when they injected the venom into his throat? I just watched the angel I love die, and you stand there, demanding that I relive the torture! Who do you think you are?"

Tala's hand snapped out, so fast that none of them had a chance to see the trajectory, before they heard the resounding 'SLAP'. Rei's face stung like fire, his eyes watering in shock.

"Fool!" he spat, venom seeping from his mouth. "You don't stop to think, do you? Kai's part demon! Demon venom is rarely poisonous to other demons. It would have failed to kill him, but it would render him unconscious! He is not dead! Yet you, who claim to love him so, are willing to give up on him so easily. How can you claim to love him, but not need proof of his demise?"

He broke off, picturing Kai's bright eyes in his head, dimmed in the shadow of death, and his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

All three boys were staring at him now, the brunette with hope, the blunette with curiosity, and the neko-jin with fear. He sighed, some of his anger dying out of his face as his eyes became somber, pleading. When he spoke now, his voice was terribly soft; as though he was afraid he would break the fragile silence.

"Please…I know he is alive. I didn't come here to convince you of that; I came here for your help."

"Our help?" The blunette echoed, disbelief coloring his tone. The red head seemed like the last person in Heaven that would ask anyone for help.

"Yes," the red head whispered, "I need your help. You are the Guardians; you are the only ones strong enough."

"Strong enough? To do what?" the ebony haired teen croaked.

Tala looked as though the answer was obvious, but kept his voice placating. "To go to Hell… to bring him 'back'."

It was so obvious to the red head; surely the others must see it? They were the only ones with the power, they had to go. No-one else could penetrate Hell's defenses; they didn't have the strength of the Beast's behind them.

"You want to go to 'Hell'?" the Dragon master spoke incredulously.

The red head shrugged impatiently. "Of course! I have to know he is alright! And if he is…" he choked on the word, "dead…"

Rei, Tyson and Kenny winced in unison.

"Then… I need to know that too."

The smallest angel nodded his head, the words true enough for him even though he had no majestic powerful being to deploy under his command.

"I agree with Tala."

Two sets of disbelieving eyes turned to look at him, and he felt his resolve harden as he recalled the patience and the time Kai had taken to teach him. His heart rate climbed, and he felt his wings twitch, before he calmed himself to speak, his voice hardening.

"Kai is our leader, our teacher, and he is our friend; we owe it to him, and to Dranzer, to try and bring him back. Even if we fail…we should go. At least then we can say we tried."

Rei spluttered indignantly, his heart racing as he tried to find arguments for the negative, turning to glare at the red head as he spoke.

"Okay, so you and Kenny are going to Hell. How do you propose you're going to get there? You're wings don't even work," he said coldly, gesturing to the useless appendages hanging down the teens back.

A flush of color tainted the otherwise pale cheeks as agony flashed across the glacial blue eyes. He looked to the ground in sudden shame, and both Tyson and Kenny leveled their friend with a glare.

"That's out of line Rei," the blunette said, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"No, Tyson, he is out of line! And I'm right! I may be cruel, but I'm still right! And he wants to waltz on in to Hell! Do you hear what he is asking?"

"He wants us to bring back Kai, and to be honest, I think we should. Yeah, he's a sourpuss, and yeah, he's a little sadistic sometimes, but he's our friend, and he's a Guardian. He is one of us; we have to stick together."

"Yet he might not even be alive! I can't begin to imagine what Hell would want with an angel in the first place," Rei snapped back.

"Oh come on Kon, surely even you have heard of the Demonic Beasts?" Tala spat with venom, and was moderately satisfied when the neko-jin flinched away from his tone. Both Guardians stared at him blankly for almost a full minute, before the timid answer came from his left.

"Yes, I have heard of them," the brunette spoke softly, eyeing Tala with speculative interest. History was not something he could not normally discuss with his other friends, and the idea that Tala was informed of something like this intrigued him.

The red head turned to face him, ignoring the other two completely. "Then you know of…Black Dranzer?"

Kenny sucked in a breath like he'd been punched. His eyes widened as his brain automatically drew up the saved files of his memory that contained the information concerning that particular monstrosity. It was said the demons had seen the might of Dranzer, Heaven's true Guardian, and sought to create something even more powerful. In doing so, they created Black Dranzer, and the creature had been so volatile, even for warlocks, that only those of great skill could wield it. So it had been that, for centuries, no one strong enough could wield the beast, and it had slipped into fable.

"It's a myth…" he said slowly, carefully, not wanting to provoke the teen any further.

Tala groaned in consternation. "'Our' legends say it is myth, but has anyone ever been to Hell to check? How do we know it's not real?"

Kenny sighed. If he was honest with himself, he wanted to believe that the creature existed, so that there was a chance that Kai was still alive. Yet another part entirely, the part that knew of the devastating power that legend said Black Dranzer possessed, wanted the red head to be wrong so badly it was almost crippling. To think of that demon Beast being unleashed on the world again… the brunette couldn't help but shiver.

"Ok, so, say this Black Dranzer is real…" Tyson began, shooting the neko-jin a worried glance as the furious golden eyes bore into him, "why would they get Kai to use it? He considers himself an angel, despite his need for an attitude adjustment. Why would they give such power to an angel?"

Tala felt himself reaching deep inside himself for his true reserves of strength and patience as he responded.

"I know I'm biased here, but I don't suppose that any of 'you' could remember a moment when it seemed Kai was…less angel, and more demon?"

Tyson, Rei and the Chief all shot each other a nervous glance. Yes, there was definitely a moment where they had looked upon Kai with more fear than trust; when he had struck out at Dunga and Johnny and left them both crippled on the cafeteria floor, as he stood over them, his ebony eyes cold and distant.

"Suppose there is…" Rei muttered finally, warily, thinking of the day he had walked in on the Dark Angel pulverizing his P.E. teacher, and loving every minute of it. He looked up, meeting Tala's serious gaze with his own.

"Suppose there is a moment, or two, where Kai seemed less than who he really is…that doesn't mean he'd surrender himself to the dark side, would it?"

For the first time, Tala's determined gaze seemed to falter, and his blue eyes looked down, his skin coloring. He looked up again, but now there was a real trace of worry in those cerulean orbs.

"I don't know. I worry that, perhaps, some of our actions may influence him in a negative way. Can you all say you've been nothing but kind and compassionate to him since he got here?"

Tyson flushed bright red, his ears even coloring as he thought of all the time he had said an unkind word about the red eyed teen. Rei felt his heart sink, as he recalled the way he had yelled at Kai, just this morning. Though they had started back on the path toward friendship, it had been a tense and frustratingly strained silence in which they had walked to school together, side by side. Rei knew, when Kai had been taken, that they had not been as close as Rei now wished they were. If he was honest, he wished intensely that he had forgiven Kai immediately, and the two had been friends, fighting back to back, when the demons had come. Then, maybe, Kai would know he still cared for him; and maybe, Kai would not be in Hell at all.

"Let's say we can't truthfully admit to that," Kenny said softly. "But we did try, and we have proved to him some other things about us, and that we care. Would he still?"

Tala sighed. "He might. And let's face it; we don't know what Hell would be like. If he's alive, and they want to…to break him…to make him 'theirs'…don't you think that would be excruciating? Kai is strong…but Hell is…Hell!" he finished finally.

A silence descended over the four teens as one by one, they tried to picture the vicious treatment Kai might be receiving if he were alive. Tala felt the tears sliding down his cheeks before he realized he was crying, yet when he looked up, he realized everyone else was to.

"Look, I know searching for Kai is a long shot…" his breathing hitched painfully, as he struggled for air, trying to convey the myriad of emotions raging inside of him, trying to convince the others of what he believed. "But you're Guardians, and if anyone stood a chance of finding him, alive, it would be you guys. Isn't it…isn't it worth knowing? Worth being sure? If you don't, you'll always wonder, always regret, and if it's true about Black Dranzer…well, we may be seeing a side of Kai we'd never want to see. But we have a chance to stop it now. Please…please help me…"

Rei could tell, by the hunch of the shoulders, the pleading in the eyes, and the desperation seeping into the teens voice, that Tala was not accustomed to seeking help from anyone. Yet here he stood, baring his soul, and begging them for their help.

The doors to the other end of the hall opened, and through them limped Max, his blonde bangs still dirty with sweat and blood, but a grim smile etched onto his face as he saw his friends. The smile started to fade, first as he saw the red head, and second as he beheld the looks on everyone's faces.

"What have I missed?"

* * *

Now, I want to make mention of several things:

- next chapter, Bryan 'will' be in it, I haven't forgotten about him, but last time we left him he was blind drunk and passed out, and has been that way since. He will make a hung over reappearance next chapter.

- I haven't made Tala 'very' emotional in this one, which was my original intent, but after thinking about it, after wondering what 'I' would do, I had to change my tact. If the person I loved was taken away, yes, I'd want to go to pieces, but my first thought would be what I need to do to get them back. Tala, next chapter will have another level to this, as he has to go to Hell, and confront demons – the creature that destroyed him.

Next chapter they have to plan, 'cause Hell is not the place to be flying by the seat of your pants.

**Chapter 32 – Plan**

Ciao  
NC


	32. Plan

Sorry guys, it was my Birthday, and no offense, but I wasn't hanging around the computer to post this when I planned to be rather inebriated. So, I'm posting now. Apologies, but I think I get slack for my Birthday. It can be my present. Also, my boss is on holiday, so I have been managing the office in her stead. Bah, humbug.

**Disclaimer:** I write for the solely to entertain. I do not profit from my writings, and I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

**Chapter 32 – Plan**

* * *

The silence of the room was almost oppressing. His hands fidgeted constantly as he paced, making the brunette's job all the more difficult as he tried to help the red head secure his problematic wings.

When Max had walked through the door, the other Guardians had whisked him away, no doubt to tell him all Tala had said, and what they thought they should do. Kenny had walked away from them, to help the red head as best he could, because the brunette did not need to hear what their choice would be. He had already made his.

When the doors finally opened again, admitting the three teens' back in, the red head went so still Kenny was worried for a moment that he had died of shock. Looking at the three teens, all of them seemed so full of sorrow it was hard to imagine them as the happy bunch that had laughed together only a week ago.

"We've decided," Tyson said softly, his normally honey brown eyes a muddy shade of dirt.

The brunette searched each of his friend's eyes, and for a moment, he was terribly afraid that they would say no; so afraid, the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Guys, whether you say yes or no, I think you should know that I'm going with Tala anyway."

Four sets of eyes locked onto him, three in shock, one in gratitude.

"You're what?" Rei choked out, not sure he had heard the teen properly. Surely, the tiny boy had not just declared his intention to go to Hell, un-chaperoned, with an angel that couldn't even fly.

The green eyes stared back at them with such intense determination, that Tyson actually managed a chuckle.

"Well, it's a good thing we'll be going with you, isn't it? I 'd hate to think of you down there on your own, Chief."

"He wouldn't be alone," the red head countered softly, the appreciation shining from his eyes almost blinding them.

"Well then," Max began, his sea blue eyes taking on something akin to a smile, "I think we should start planning." He locked eyes with the bright blue pair, watching him intently. "I know the urge to rush off now is pretty strong, but if we don't have a plan, it'd be as good as running off blind. We wouldn't get far."

The red head nodded mutely, already agreeing and formulating a plan in his mind.

"So," the blonde went on, "any idea's anyone?"

Tyson shook his head, already thinking it was beyond him to worry about the where and the how, but still wondering how he was going to contribute. Max was of the same mind, not really sure how his happy, carefree childhood could possibly help him negotiate finding his way into Hell, and out of it again.

"I think I have a few idea's…"

All teens present turned to face the small brunette, who, for all the attention, blushed. Tala smirked at the child, already feeling his fighting spirit start to burn within him.

"Well, that makes two of us then, Kenny, unless of course Kon would like to add something to the conversation?"

Rei shook his head, his normally lush golden eyes still mournfully dull. He had nothing to contribute as he was desperately trying to imagine a scenario where Kai might be alive, and they might actually make it out of Hell alive and relatively unscathed. So intense was his desire, it had become all he could think about.

"Well then, how bout we have a seat and Kenny can get us rolling?"

All the angels nodded, moving as one to the living room and taking a seat slowly, the fire place flickering dully behind them. Rei glanced at it mournfully, thinking how Kai would have brought it to life with a careless wave of his ivory fingers.

"Ok," the smallest angel began, his voice shaky with the pressure of the spotlight on him, "I think it's really important that we have a thorough grounding in some of Hell's rights and rituals, like salutes and things like that. We don't want to stand out so badly that someone stops us to question us."

"Yeah, imagine that," Tyson sighed heavily, "demons stopping angels in Hell to question them. Sounds mad… Raises a good point though; how do we go unnoticed in Hell?"

Max perked up. Perhaps there was something from his childhood that could help.

"I know. That one I can actually handle!" He grinned winningly, and turned to the fire. Waving his hand at it, something akin to mist and water extinguished the remaining flames. Walking over, he stuck his hand into the soot and ash, his other hand reaching behind him to grasp at a single white feather, and pluck it from his back. He winced slightly, yet turned to show the others as he deliberately rubbed his feather in the soot, slowly turning its pure white color to darkest black. The others smirked in delight.

"Fantastic Maxie, how did you know that?"

The blonde smirked, blushing slightly at the praise from his friend. "Well, I was a pretty grubby child. You'd be surprised how dirty you can get in a carpenters shop."

Tala nodded, the fire within him leeching into his eyes. Everything was coming together… He turned to Kenny, taking command. He had thought that perhaps the neko-jin, being one of the oldest and the strongest, would have taken control, but he seemed too lost within himself to do so.

"Ok Kenny, this is what I need from you. Do you know any of the demonic language?"

The small brunette nodded, relieved at his extensive desire to read all things ever written. He knew more than anyone in the room concerning the nether realm, and he would be damn sure that his knowledge would come in handy.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to give all of us a grounding in just the basics. Yes, No, Sir, etc, got it?" The brunette nodded again. Tala smiled. "Great. And we might, if you can find it, need a map of Hell. Oh, and anything you can find concerning the legends of Black Dranzer, and Hiwatari."

Rei glanced up, his eyes widening. "Hiwatari?"

Tala met his gaze, golden eyes clashing with blue. "Yes, Hiwatari. That would be the name of Kai's kin, the only one who would seek his presence in Hell."

"How do you even know Kai has a relative in Hell?" the black haired teen argued.

The teen shook his head, his crimson bangs whipping back and forth. "I have known Kai my whole like, Kon. There is nothing we have not shared with one another. Well…until recently…"

Rei felt his cheeks coloring, and he thought he had a good idea of what Kai might have refused to share with the blue eyed teen. The desire to rub salt in the red heads wounds rose in him like a viper ready to strike, yet a part of him knew that now was not the time, nor the place. He pressed the desire down, and felt the spark of the Tiger inside him ignite.

"So, he told you of a relative he's never met, has he?" He felt his voice come out stronger, and knew he sound harsh and demanding, but he didn't care. Now was not the time to back down or show weakness.

"As a matter of fact, he did,' the red head replied, his tone sharpening slightly. "You see Kon, as I'm sure Kai might have failed to mention to you, someone who's known him less than a scant few months, he actually saw his mother and father killed, by his grandfather."

The silence that followed that announcement was so pronounced, that Tala couldn't help but smirk. He knew his blunette would not have told these children about him, regardless of their Guardian future. Though he regretted telling them now, it could not be helped.

"Kai was three when his Grandfather came to the earthly plane and murdered his mother and father. Apparently, he tried to take Kai with him, to Hell, but he never got the chance. Kai's mother called to Heaven for help, and they responded, sending the Guard to her aid, but too late. They chased off the Warlock, and on her dying wish, took Kai with them back to Heaven, where they dumped his ass in an orphanage."

Rei stared at the teen, trying to convince himself he was lying, yet there was no denying the ring of truth through his voice. He spoke with conviction and a long held sense of protectiveness for the Phoenix.

"So you see, Kon, there is definitely a reason Kai would be needed in Hell. That is why I was so determined to go after him. I know his story…"

When Rei didn't say anything further, Tala continued with his plans.

"So, if we're all going to Hell, there will need to be two levels of defense." He turned to Max and Tyson. "You two, you will need to be our magical defense."

Max swallowed. "We will?"

The taller angel nodded, his cerulean eyes watching them intently. "You see, and I mean no offence when I say this; I don't think the two of you would be best as a physical defense. Kon and I," he shot the dark haired teen a furtive glance, "we are better suited to combat. You two need to focus on being one with your Guardians, so that we might use your talents to protect us from the darker Beasts. Can you both handle that?"

The two teens glanced at one another, and both grinned at the challenge. Looking back, they both nodded. "Oh yeah," Tyson said determinedly, "we can do this."

Tala grinned at them both, the look transforming his face from looking slightly predatory to roguish and friendly. "Fantastic. Well, go for your life. Let's give each other a full twenty four hours at our assigned job, then we meet back here, and prepare to leave. Agreed?"

Tyson, Max and Kenny all nodded.

"Agreed," Tyson started, "but what are you and Rei going to do?"

Rei glanced at the red head again, wondering what the teen might try to order him into that he could refuse. He met the older teen's gaze, and felt himself harden his face, narrowing his eyes defiantly.

"Kon and I are going to train, aren't we?" He looked back to the younger angels. "We need to make sure we're both up to par to fight off Hell's demons. And I need to know how strong Kon is with the Tiger at his back. So, we fight."

Fighting the red head? Rei's whole body quivered with the desire to do exactly that, and he found himself nodding at the others without taking his eyes off the broken angel.

Tyson, catching sight of Rei's eagerness at meeting the crippled angel in the ring, felt wary at leaving the two alone. Max seemed to second the notion, voicing his concerns.

"I hate to sound rude guys, but….I don't think that's a good idea. You guys…you have a problem that can't be ignored. Are you sure you should be training together?"

Gold eyes met blue in a heated glance, a tense silence spreading between them as all their emotions seemed to fill the distance that separated them. Tyson glanced worriedly between them both, afraid that they might decide not to wait and clash right now.

Finally, Tala broke the gaze, turning to face the teens, his eyes open and his voice honest as he spoke.

"Kon and I have problems we both need to deal with. I personally feel that the only way we can work through this is to beat the holy crap out of one another. Without sorting this out, we can't trust one another with our lives to go to Hell; surely you can see that?"

Max looked afraid. "You just admitted to wanting to hurt Rei?"

Tala chuckled. "I'm sure if you asked Kon he'd admit the same about me. Upside with Kon is he has a big ass cat to back him up."

All present glanced at the neko, who shrugged. "I won't deny it. I'd love to have a go. I'm only refraining from doing it now out of courtesy to you guys. So, seriously, if you guys could leave now I'd owe you one forever."

Both teens still looked unsure, but with a sigh, it was Kenny who grabbed both their hands, and led them from the room. Glancing back at the two teens stood facing one another, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Rei pushed the door open as quietly as possible, his hand barely holding it long before the other teen breezed in behind him. He ruffled his wings irritably at the lack of thanks, and let the door slam shut in his wake. He paced over to the largest side of the hall, its wall bedecked with weapons and bindings. With a sigh, he retrieved one of the black leather straps that hung by the door, deliberating in the time it took not only to get there, but to put them on, fastening his wings uncomfortably. Such an odd thing, the neko thought distractedly, for an angel to deny himself his birthright. Unconsciously, his eyes shifted to the red head waiting patiently at the other end of the room. His wings, already tightly secured in his sling thanks to Kenny, seemed to mock him as he tensed in anticipation of the Tiger's first move.

The red head felt the first thrill of nervousness as he crouched into an attack stance. He had never fought with such dead weight on his back before, and he worried that it would over balance him, make him less of a fighter.

"Are you ready?" he heard the neko ask, voice ringing with determination that had his stomach clenching. Yet how could he back down? Kai had taught him better than that.

"Sure. You ready?"

The dark haired teen nodded, smirking slightly as he tried to ease into the situation.

"Well then…let's go."

With that, the Tiger lunged forward, his feet moving swifter than most as he darted in to strike. To the red head's immense relief, he missed nothing. He saw the skill the other had, he saw the attack he would make, and he felt no fear, no uncertainty; no threat.

He actually grinned in pleasure as he felt his adrenaline kick in, his eyes narrowing as his hands reached out, snatching the teen's hands from mid air and using them to flip the angel over, and onto his back.

Rei let out a startled 'oomph' as he slammed into the hardwood, and Tala danced out of reach, unable to deny the exhilarating sense of invincibility that rippled through him, making him chuckle out loud. Rei, hearing the sound, felt his blood pressure rise, immediately deciding the arrogant bastard was laughing at him.

He flipped himself up, onto his feet, and turned to face his opponent again, his teeth bared as a snarl ripped itself out of his throat. He felt the sinewy power of the Tiger trying to flex beneath his muscles, and he suppressed it. This fight was his and his alone. He would prove he was better than this 'old flame'.

Tala, for his credit, merely raised a delicate red eyebrow, his smirk staying hitched in place. He found his voice in a snide comment, and wondered how long he'd wanted to say it.

"I bet you purr too. That would be what brought Kai undone…"

Rei felt his eyes slit, his temper rising. His canines clicked as he opened his mouth to retort.

"Perhaps you're right; I know I made him moan. Maybe I was a sight for sore eyes after fucking second best…"

The red head moved so fast Rei lost sight of him for a second, until he found the teens hand around his throat, hurtling him back to slam him against the far wall. The breath left his lungs in a rush, and his hands flew up to claw at the hand holding his throat. His fingers scrabbled weakly over Tala's, and a dim part of his brain realized that the teen's hand was glacier cold.

"Don't you 'ever'," the taller angel hissed, "'ever' label me as second best concerning Kai. I have been the 'only' person in his life for the last fourteen years!"

He let the neko-jin go, the younger boy sliding down the wall to his feet and stumbling, coughing as his lungs demanded air through his tender throat.

"You have no idea about his past, so don't pretend to be his valiant savior!" Tala spat coldly. "I have had his back all his life! No one has taken better care of him than I have."

Rei glanced up, his eyes still slit, the gold burning. "That may be, but 'you' let him go, and I found him, or perhaps he found me?"

The red head chuckled darkly. "And yet he still came back to 'me' when all is said and done. Guess you weren't 'that' special anyway."

The coldness of the other boys tone of voice lanced through the ebony haired teen, and he drew in a shattering breath as his mind reeled. He looked up, and all he could see was those mocking blue eyes and the burning crimson hair. Fury engulfed him.

Tala felt surprise over take him as the teen launched himself forward, sharp nails raking at his face as he tried to dance away. Rei closed his fists, feinting in one direction and lashing out with his fist another. The red head stumbled backwards, one hand flying up to create a block to stop any further blows while the other came up to feel the gash that had been opened up over his left eye. He looked back to the Guardian angel with something akin to shock spreading over his face.

"You hit me…"

Rei could hear the utter shock in the other teen's voice, and he felt fierce satisfaction well up within him, accompanied by total hysterics. The sheer amount of disbelief coloring the red heads voice was enough to undo the Tiger, who started laughing. Tala's shock only grew for a minute, before he found a smile stretching across his face, and he followed suit with the Guardian, allowing himself to fall to the ground, laughing.

* * *

"Will we always hate each another?"

Tala sighed, glancing morosely towards the setting sun, the angry red color trying to force its way between the slabs of dark black clouds still coating the sky. Not for the first time, he found himself again wondering where Kai was now, and whether he was still alive.

"Perhaps. I can't say for sure. To be honest, all the angels I've known, bar Kai, have always hated me, so for there to be a chance someone might not is rather fascinating. The problem is, we both want the same thing, and we can't 'both' have it."

Rei looked at his feet, twitching his bare toes as the chill of the afternoon breeze washed over him. He understood the truth of Tala's words; they could not 'both' have Kai. As it was, Kai had already chosen the red head by refusing Rei. A small part of him was already trying to make him see; see that Kai cared for Tala more deeply than he did for the neko-jin. But if Tala had not come back, would Kai still love him, or would he be happy to stay with him? Did he feel guilty? Is that what had driven Kai back into the arms of the red head?

"I don't want to hate anyone."

Tala turned his glacial blue eyes to watch the other teen. "That may be, Kon. But as you just found out, hate and anger can make us strong if we use it in the right way. Don't turn into a martyr just yet; we'll be needing that fury you have buried deep in there." He touched his blood clotted eyebrow ruefully. "You pack one hell of a punch. I was trained by the great Hiwatari himself, and next to no-one has ever marked my perfect face before."

Rei laughed aloud. The red head could seriously make him laugh, but that didn't mean he fully appreciated the other teen for all his quirks and mannerisms.

"So, what do we do now?"

Tala leapt to his feet swiftly. Throwing out his hand, he seized Rei's slack fingers and hauled the teen to his feet. With another quick push, he dragged the teen back through the window, into the training room. Rei glided to the floor, while the red head summer-salted mid air and landed squarely on his feet.

He smirked at the neko-jin. "We train Kon, and we fight with all we have to get him back. Only once we have him back can we both know the real truth. Are you ready? If you hate me, fine, but I'm going to make you trust me."

Rei smirked, tensing his muscles and his wings as he faced off against the teen.

"STOP!"

The double doors burst open, and through them tumbled Bryan, looking bloodshot and disheveled, but deeply concerned.

"Rei! Tala! Please don't kill each other! Kill me instead!"

He staggered slightly, landing on his knees, and with a grown he put a hand to his aching head. Rei held up a hand to Tala, ending their short fight, before walking over to Bryan's side. The stench of stale alcohol hit the nekos sensitive nose, and he wrinkled it in distaste.

"You're so drunk you probably wouldn't even feel it," Rei commented, frowning. It reminded him of the time Kai and Bryan had come home drunk. Speaking of which… did Tala know about Bryan's semi naked romp in Kais bed? The thought made Rei's face harden slightly, and he pulled back the hand he had been about to offer. The one thing Kai had failed to touch on in their deep and meaningful had been Bryan's half naked form in his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked, walking over, not nearly as concerned.

Rei, however, felt this was an issue best discussed now. He was in the mood for confrontations after all, and it might be nice to see the red head wail on someone other than himself.

"Bryan, what were you doing in Kai's bed a couple of nights ago? Half naked?"

Bryan looked like this was the last thing he expected to be called on, but he immediately stood, as though determined to be on his feet when Tala would undoubtedly strike him. Yet the red head did no such thing. He simply laughed and waved his hand.

"Oh, Kon, what are you worried about? That he'd ruin the sheets?"

Rei spluttered, indignant. "That he was sleeping with Kai more like!"

Tala grinned again, a sign that was starting to infuriate the teen. "How, when Kai slept next to me at the hospital almost every night this week? I happen to know that the night you're referring to, Bryan came to visit me for the first time, and then left. I imagine here is closer to his house, yes?"

The lavender haired teen nodded, looking ultimately relieved. The red head vouching for him, when Kai was not here, helped. The thought of Kai made him flinch slightly.

Rei stepped back, his anger deflating. He had been so cross with Bryan, and to find out the teen had done absolutely nothing made him a tad bashful with his anger. It was a bit of a wakeup call; he'd been throwing his anger around a bit lately… particularly at Kai. The garnet eyes surfaced in his mind and he felt his stomach drop. When he opened them again though, it was to stare at Bryan, the teen's purple eyes watching him intently.

He let out a deep breath, and before he could stop himself… "Sorry Bryan. Guess I just jumped to the wrong conclusions. Can't blame me though, when you hit on Kai all the time…"

Bryan managed a rakish grin, his hair falling before his eyes as he stood tall. "I'll hit on anything attractive. I should probably pay you more attention…"

Rei actually felt himself blush slightly, before Tala stepped in with a smirk. "Bryan, what are you doing here? If you're here to help, we could use it."

The older teen smirked. "I'm yours to command. What do you need?"

"Well, first of all, for you to take a shower…"

* * *

The lavender haired teen sat perfectly still, his legs crossed, his wings folded against his back. The blunette across from him was busy keeping him levitated with his mind alone. The younger angels' face was nearly turning purple with effort, but he was managing it spectacularly, considering that the morning before, he hadn't been able to light a candle. Desperate times and desperate measures had driven them to action. Next to Tyson stood Max, prepared to catch the older teen should the blunette fail. Behind them paced Tala and Rei, each deadly quiet as they sparred together, the only sound that could be heard was the slide of their footsteps on the hardwood, and the clash of their blades as they met with terrible force.

Tala, hating to admit it but unable to deny it, had been impressed at the neko-jins skill. Kai must have surely seen the potential in the boy, but though he fought furiously, with all his heart, something seemed to be missing. He fought as though he knew he must, but wished otherwise. Every action was perfect, precise, potentially fatal; yet he did not put his soul into his skill. The idea fascinated the red head; how could a Guardian be adverse to the heat of battle?

The ebony haired teen sparred relentlessly with the broken angel, pushing himself harder and harder. His kept his mindset in the frame of the Tiger, drawing from it his strength, his fury, his precision. He would fight for Kai, and he would be damned if they failed over something he had done. He would be perfect; he would be the warrior, the Tiger in every sense but one.

"OW!"

Both teens paused, Rei looking up and Tala glancing over his shoulder to the sound of the commotion.

Bryan was getting to his feet, glaring furiously. His eyes, no longer bloodshot, had the diamond hard glint of a man on a mission, and he shot furious looks at the two younger boys, both taking small steps back from his quelling glare.

"I thought you said you'd catch me," he snapped at Max, rubbing his backside ruefully where he had hit the floor. Tala found himself chuckling.

"S~sorry," Max stuttered, eyeing the other teen warily. "I was distracted. I slipped."

"No offense kid, but if you two aren't going to be able to take your eyes off one another," both teens flushed crimson, "then I think we're going to have problems. We can't afford a 'slip' where we're going."

Tala heard the air move behind him, and he flung his other arm up casually, catching the Tiger's blow while keeping his eyes on the three.

"We know that…we're trying, really," Tyson argued, fighting down the blush.

Bryan sighed, stopping the massaging motions and crossing his arms, eyeing them squarely. "I know you're both trying, but I don't seem to be the right motivation for the two of you. I think you should practice together, without me."

Max tilted his head to one side, his blonde bangs shifting over his sea green gaze. "Why? I'm sure we can do better."

Bryan chuckled. "I'm sure you can too; but I'm not the right motivator for you to do it. If you were lifting the Dragon, you wouldn't want to drop him, and if the Dragon was lifting you, he wouldn't want to drop you. Get my drift?"

"We need to play to our strengths," Tyson said slowly.

"Exactly. If you don't want to see one another hurt, then you won't fail at it."

Tala smirked, turning back to the golden eyed angel as he blocked another blow that would have disemboweled him had he missed it. Bryan had a point, he mused to himself. The angels' love for one another might be the only thing that would save them, should they fail at staying undiscovered.

"You two have been fighting, non-stop, for the past four hours. Neither of you has yielded. Isn't it my turn yet?"

The slight whine that managed to slither its way into the purple eyed angels' voice was comical, and even Rei found himself smirking as he parried across the floor.

"I'm yet to see something that would convince me that Kon is ready to stop. I need to know he has total control, and is one hundred percent ready for what awaits him."

The smirk fell from the neko's face, and a growl rose to his lips. Hadn't he proved himself yet? He blocked a downward slice from the red head, and used his supernatural strength to fling the red head back. Tala let himself go, using the momentum to back-flip away and right himself, blades crossed before him as he waited for the other to attack.

"What is it you want to see from me?" Rei spat, feeling his muscles clenching in anger. He had given all he had! What more did he have left?

Tala shook his head, lowering the blades and resting one hand on his hip. "You're not getting it Kon. We can't be going into Hell unless we have absolutely everything going for us that we can possibly get." He paused, seeming to consider his words carefully before he spoke.

"Kai told me that you…that you don't care for Drigger as you should."

Rei gasped in shock, staring wide eyed at the other angel in total disbelief, his heart wrenching. Tala, sensing the others horror, spoke quickly, trying to avert a disaster.

"He did 'not' tell me why that is, Kon. He simply told me you do not feel for the Tiger as he felt for the Phoenix; as Tyson and Max feel for their Guardians. He refused to tell me why that is, but I made the assumption it was because of some powerful memory or association."

The Tiger could feel his breathing coming fast, his pulse thundering through his veins as he thought. Kai had not betrayed his trust, thankfully, but what should he tell this angel? How could he explain his resistance to linking fully to Drigger without losing control again? Already, Tyson and Max had frozen, looking to him in concern, as though sensing his pain starting to surface. Everyone in the room was watching him, and he felt his fear rise.

"I'm not going to talk about that, Ivanov, so I'd drop it right now." His voice didn't sound nearly as strong as he'd like it to.

Those cerulean eyes bored into him with an almost tangible force. "I don't want to know about it, Kon, but you need to get over it if you're going to come with us."

Rei gasped. "You'd leave me behind if I don't? You can't do that! That's not fair!"

"No," Tala countered evenly. "'Not fair' is you expecting us to risk our lives on your word and your skill, when you won't give us everything you've got. We're giving this all we have; why shouldn't you?"

"Because it's not the same!" He was speaking now without thinking, at the same time trying not to feel.

"How is it not the same," the red head countered evenly. "We're not worrying about our past now; we can't change that. We can only learn from it and move on; we can only use it to direct and plot our future."

"I can't…"

The whisper was so soft it was almost indiscernible, but everyone heard it. Bryan tensed visibly, while Tyson, Max and Kenny felt their faces mix into something of sadness, and disappointment.

"Come on Rei," Max said softly, "we need you."

"Yeah," Tyson added, "you're our Leader now. We can't do this without you."

Rei stared at them, agonized.

"You've already opened the door to the Tiger, Kon. I've seen it in the way you move, the way you think, the way your respond intuitively to your surroundings. You've opened the door…now walk through it."

The golden eyes fell to his hand, where he now clasped the silver Talisman tightly. From his fist, the golden jewel eye winked at him in the light, and he felt himself crumbling within. Could he let the Tiger inside…could he give himself so totally? He felt the great cat purr within his mind, and with a crushing sob, he let go of everything in his mind, in his heart, in his 'soul', that he considered belonging to him.

The rush he felt within him made him gasp, and he felt his knee's buckle as he sank to the ground, his eyes wide, his gaze locked on the ceiling but seeing nothing in the room. A roaring, like the sound of rushing wind was deafening his ears, and his whole body quivered with the power thrumming through it. His claws extended from his fingers without thought, and they raked the hardwood floor, leaving sizeable gouges. His voice came out in a deep growl, the voice not entirely his own, and he felt within him, in his centre, the rich purr of the Tiger as it curled around him, inside him. And it felt 'good'.

He looked down, and the first person he saw, out of the several angels hurrying toward him, was the red head, his hand still on his hip, his eyes narrowed and calculating. A deep seated fury that wasn't entirely his rang through him, and he snarled, whipping out his hand and closing it in mid air. The response was instantaneous; Tala dropped both blades, clutching at his throat, his eyes widening in surprise.

As Rei got to his feet, he could see that everything had changed. His eyes were still riveted on the red head, but he could also see that nobody was heading to his side anymore. They were all too concerned with Tala, being held stationary by the force of the Tiger and being slowly lifted into the air. The idea that everyone cared more for the broken angel than him infuriated him further, and he lashed out with his other hand.

Slashes, deep and vicious, appeared on the blue eyed teens' face, arms and chest. The blood welled thick and fast, racing past his wrists and dribbling onto the floor, pooling beneath his feet which hovered above the floor. The red head grit his teeth though, and kept his silence, even as the Tiger reached out again and drew another two slashes down his hip and thigh. Inside, he groaned, the pain beginning to brace itself against his internal thresholds.

_Let the Tiger vent, _he thought distantly_, let him flex his claws and discover who he is, so that I can find you Kai. Kai…_

The thought of the blunette brought the pain closer to the surface, and he closed his eyes, clenching them together as he ached from within. This was the way it should have been, he imagined wryly. His silence should have been unbreakable, yet the demon had pulled Kai's name from his lips as though it was written there.

_This is my penance_, the teen thought sadly. _I will suffer for you, Kai, as I should have - in silence. Just as you would have suffered for me…_

"Rei, stop! Your killing him!"

"GOOD!" the Tiger roared. "Finally, he will know what it is like to die inside! Let him suffer as I have suffered! Let him feel the agony that I felt when he walked into our lives and all over my heart!" Rei's voice was deep, with a passionate growl the likes of which they had never heard before, but to Max and Tyson… still sounded familiar.

Tyson shot the red head a quick look, assessing the color of the others skin (an alarming shade of blue), before making his decision. He grabbed the Talisman around his neck, his other arm snapping out to point directly at the Tiger.

"Dragoon!" he cried, letting the light within him burst forth in a blue, shimmering sphere of light that nailed Rei straight in the chest.

The Tiger gasped in his shock as he was flung backward, losing his grip on the red head and seeing him collapse into Bryan's waiting arms, before he slammed into the hardwood floor, his wings folded awkwardly beneath him.

Tyson gaped in shock, looking from his hand to where the neko-jin was trying to pick himself up off the floor, and felt the Dragon within him swell with pride. Max, at his side, gave him a reassuring thump on the back, before stepping forward. Thinking back to his schooling, he began drawing runes; runes of binding and defense. Rei glanced up, astonished, feeling the power flowing from the blonde boy and knowing its intent.

"Max, you wish to bind me?"

The blonde boy paused, seeing the Tiger's eyes still slit and pulsing with power.

"You are not yourself, Rei. You can't let the power of the Tiger control who you are. You may be angry at Tala, at Kai, at everything for all I care, but that does 'not' give you the right to attack him!" He glanced over his shoulder to where Bryan was trying to attend the red heads wound, but was being adamantly pushed away, those blue eyes still intent on the black haired teen as though nothing had happened. He looked back to his friend.

"You are Rei Kon. We are your friends. And if this is what is going to happen when you unleash the Tiger, then I don't think we should take you with us. You're unstable. If you want to let your anger loose, let it out on those that truly deserve it."

The neko got to his feet, thinking of trying to break the runes to get out, when he realized he didn't want to. Max was right. He 'was' angry, at nearly everything in his life, but that didn't mean that Tala had to cop it. With a spurt of shame, he realized that the red head had probably endured more than any other angel currently _alive_, and he looked to the ground, internally scolding the Tiger who mewled meekly in response.

Hanging his head, he let the power leave him, ebbing out through his feet and into the earth so that he could look up, at his friend and at his rival with honest eyes as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Tala."

Seeing those golden eyes return to their normal state, the blue eyed boy relaxed, shooting the blunette beside him a relieved look, before turning his attention to the red head still adamantly refusing treatment from the lavender haired teen. He sighed, before taking a startled step backward into Tyson as Rei stalked past.

Pushing the taller angel aside, the neko knelt by the wounded teen, assessing the damage he had done and cringing at the depth of some of his slashes. Tala, for his valor, did not flinch away from him, instead eyeing him speculatively and waiting for his assessment.

"So," he asked nonchalantly, "did you get that all out of your system, or should I get ready for round two?"

Rei stopped his ministrations, snorting in disbelief as he stared at the teen. "I just turned you into swish cheese yet you make it impossible for me to feel bad about it!"

The red head smirked to himself, but managed to force himself to his feet, amid Rei's fluttering hands trying to help him, and Bryan's demands for him to stop. Glancing around, he spotted the blonde and with a rather weak gesture, ushered him over.

"I need you to heal me, Max. I'd take the wounds, normally, but we don't have time for that. Do you think you could do that?"

The sea blue eyes became rather large at the suggestion, but the teen swallowed and nodded.

"Ok, now that Rei's let loose some excess aggression, we know that he can handle himself. So, once I'm all bandaged up…I think we should go."

Four sets of eyes turned to him, but it was as though everyone possessed the same mind, as they all nodded in unison.

* * *

Ok, so, I will hopefully be posting the next update sooner; much sooner.

Next chapter: **Broken.** Can you guess who?

Ciao

NC


	33. Broken

Hello hello. Yes, I thought since I was horrible and did not update as fast as I should have done last time, I would be super fast now. I hope you all enjoy it while it lasts. ;-) This one is a little shorter, but after it, we are definitely in Hell. In every way possible.

Oh, and note - check the bottom of this chapter. I will reveal how many chapters there are to go before the end!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters. I write solely for the purpose to entertain, and do not profit from my writings. Yet.

Dedication: **Syaoran-Lover** - you always provide me with page long reviews and feedback, which are always invaluable. You make me re-consider things before I post the next chapter, incase I have missed something. Thank you for your constant support and help. :D

**Chapter 33 - Broken**

* * *

Pain.

It was all he knew…he could taste it on his tongue and hear it ringing in his ears. It consumed his being more than anything else ever had, or ever would. Agony…

"Had enough yet, boy?"

The rough growl of a voice was like a purr after the roar of the flames and the grinding of metal instruments in the coals which Boris was attempting to use to make him complacent. It had been more than a day he had spent in Hell, yet to Kai, it felt like a year.

"I'd like to tell you to go to Hell," he panted, "but it seems a moot point. So I'll settle for the classics." He looked up, two pairs of red eyes clashing. "Go fuck yourself."

Those vindictive eyes narrowed dangerously, and despite himself, the blunette felt his insides clench with fear. To see that look on the bastards face meant only that he was furiously thinking of new ways to torture submission from him. Every hour he tried to inflict a new weapon upon his flesh, and every hour Kai had denied the demon the only thing the creature wanted; his scream.

"The rack failed me," the man murmured, turning his back and rustling his wings irritably. "As has fire…metal…blade…" he looked back over his shoulder again at the teen, clearly frustrated. "If you didn't need them, I would slowly tear your wings off your back…"

The blunette let his head fall forward again, too exhausted to watch the demon any further. His wings were still lashed painfully tight to his back, which was marred with numerous lacerations from Boris' broken whip. His arms were bound with chain and barbed wire, so that blood ran down his arms whenever he moved too quickly. His stomach was decorated with cuts and burns, each in the sacred shapes of the Warlock culture, to represent power and evil. Yet none of these had broken him to his grandfathers will. The idea made him smirk with grim satisfaction. Boris knew that if he did not succeed in breaking the teen, he would be severely punished.

The thought of the demon being punished was almost as sweet as his thoughts of Tala. He closed his eyes at the image of the red head that flashed through his mind, and felt a deep sense of comfort and wellbeing. Not for the first time, he wondered what the red head was doing, and where he was. Would the teen try to seek him out?

"You look so peaceful," the demon commented. "It's disgusting."

The calm vanished, and Kai cracked open his eyes to scowl.

"I wonder what it is that makes you so calm…" he continued pacing before the teen restlessly. "It gives you this pitiful twinkling in your eyes, like hope."

He paused. "Ahhh…" Those dirty red eyes snapped to him in understanding, and he grinned in sheer delight.

"Perhaps it is not physical stimuli I need to break you. Perhaps," he purred delightedly, "it is your emotions I can now abuse."

"You can try," the teen spat warily, wondering what fuel he could possibly use to make him react emotionally.

Boris chuckled, picking up a knife and fondling it like a lover. "So weak…I can't believe I missed it."

"Will you '_please_' get to the point?"

"I certainly got to the point with your red head."

The blunette froze in horror, his eyes wide as they looked straight into the demons eyes and saw only truth. No, not only truth…but sick, sadistic pleasure. He flung himself forward, the pain leaving his body as his wrists began to bleed afresh, the barbed wire digging into this flesh. Yet his fury was insurmountable.

"You fucking bastard!" he snarled. "I'll kill you for what you did to him; I'll kill you, I swear it!"

The demon laughed, finally pleased with the outcome.

"He certainly was something special," he continued, oblivious to the dark angel's struggles to reach him as his memories of the pale blue eyed angel filled his body and burned in his loins. "Like you, he held out on me, but once I broke his right wing, near the joint," he smirked in Kai's direction, "he was much more disposed to scream for me."

The bonds, to Kai's shock, would not break, as he thrashed against them, his eyes blacker than space as he flexed his warlock power. His ears were ringing with the hatred that ran through him like another pulse, and he ached with every fiber of his being to end the demons life.

"The way he twitched…writhing beneath my hands and moaning like a whore; it was…poetry," he hissed, loving the power his words had; the crippling strength of no weapon he normally possessed.

"For that long, blissful hour…he was my puppet…my play thing, my pet. 'Mine!'" he growled fiercely, the possessiveness in his voice driving Kai's fury. "And what a faithful, informative pet he was."

Black eyes met red in a moment of tense confusion, before the demon smirked, the sight cold and cruel.

"How else do you think I found you, half breed?" he questioned mildly, his wings twitching again. "How else did I know your given name?"

Kai shook his head, mildly stunned, mind screaming in denial. Tala…wouldn't of…he couldn't have…

"I don't believe you."

The purple haired man laughed, the sound destroying his resolve. "You think he stayed faithful to 'you'? A 'half breed'? No, Kai, he sold you down the river stix the moment he knew you were what I wanted. The way he screamed your name…" He shivered in pleasure, tail lashing around in his remembered ecstasy. "It was delicious. And when I asked if you were special to him…he denounced you faster than Our Lord Lucifer did your 'God'," he spat.

"No," the teen whispered, the sense of betrayal and rejection rising up in him like a tidal wave of despair. An unending sense of loss seemed to open within him; a gaping chasm in his heart and mind that crushed him internally. Tala had betrayed him…to a demon…

His whole body throbbed with pain, and he sank down in the bonds that held him, no longer able to bare his own weight. The pain was indescribable. No instrument, no matter how hot or how sharp, had ever inflicted this much pain and suffering on him. The agony pulsed behind his eyes so that even when he closed them, all he could see and feel was betrayal.

The demon grinned, elated to realize he had succeeded in his task to break the boy. No whip, chain, knife or needle had been able to break the teen as effectively as the red head. That delicious pale angel had proved even more useful than the demon could ever have dreamed.

Walking slowly toward the dark angel, he stilled the excited thrashing of his tail with an effort, and bent down, bringing their faces inches from one another. He could see the slight trembling of the younger man's body, as he fought to contain the torrent of soul breaking emotions that were burning within him, and the idea alone made his black heart swell.

"Does it hurt you, boy?" he whispered, his voice beguiling, his eyes intent on the teens face. "Does it hurt to know that one you thought loved you…scorned your love?"

Kai couldn't even respond for fear that if he opened his mouth, sobs, cries and shrieks of pain would burst from his lips. He clenched his eyes even tighter, desperate to stop the tears he knew would overwhelm him. Tala… His heart bled inside him.

"The pain…," the dark one whispered, unable to keep the tiny thrill of delight from his voice, "it is consuming, is it not? It threatens to break you…"

The blunette couldn't help it; he nodded at the words, finding them true enough he could not deny it.

"What if I could take it all away? The pain…the heartache…the emotions…the ability to 'feel'…all gone."

Kai opened his eyes in surprise, looking up at the demon only centimeters from his face. Again, all the dark angel could see in his eyes was cold truth; he could take the pain away. The demon could stop his heart from breaking.

"How?"

The word left his lips before he even considered the ramifications of what he asked, yet his crimson eyes were eager; hungry with the desire to no longer feel anything.

Boris smirked at the hungry red eyes, standing slowly and moving to the farthest corner of the room, where a heavy, ancient chest sat, cloaked in black velvet. As he pulled off the velvet, wave after wave of dark power washed through the room, making the blunette's head swim. The purple haired man inhaled deeply, the darkness like a drug, as he picked up the chest and brought it to the dark angel. Resting it on the ground before the teen, he was pleased to see the effect the power was having on the boy. Rather than straining away from it, as many angels before had done, he leaned to it, as though drawn to the power emanating from the box.

Chuckling to himself, the demon walked to the far wall of his cell, reaching out for a hidden switch that controlled the bonds holding the Phoenix in place. With a snap, the teens hands were released, and he sank to his knees before the chest, no longer held in the air by the cruel wire. Walking back over, the demon saw that the teen's eyes were still fixed on the box. He knelt behind it, his wings pressing close to his back in anticipation.

"Do you want to know what's inside?" he murmured, his hand coming up to caress the lid.

The teen stared, fixated on the chest. The tendrils of dark power that seemed to leak from every square inch of it were intoxicating to his warlock blood, which was pumping through him faster than it ever had before. The pain in his heart was still paramount, and he found himself desperately wishing to be rid of it, no matter the cost. With numbness unlike anything he had felt before, he nodded.

The triumphant grin on the demon's face was lost to him as the lid was pulled back to reveal a black velvet interior, which cradled a solid steel chain with a Talisman attached. The garnet eyes widened as he beheld the Talisman, the image carved onto the surface of it familiar, yet totally alien. Black onyx winked at him from the eye of the carved Phoenix, its dark energy roiling around the teen as it recognized his potential.

"What's its name?" the teen heard himself whisper.

"Black Dranzer."

He closed his eyes in relish, a memory of green grass, running water, and lush crimson feathers surrounding him with love, before he reached out with his fingers.

"Dranzer…" he whispered softly, before his fingers brushed the Talisman, and darkness bloomed within him.

* * *

It had taken them less time to get ready then he'd thought, but all six of them stood at the edge of Heaven, looking down toward the barren landscape of earth hundreds of miles below. His bangs blowing wildly about his face, the red head fixed his gaze on the five teens to his left, each of which had unanimously agreed to this mission, and his being their leader. Even Rei.

The golden eyed boy was staring down intently, using his catlike gaze to scan the skies in advance. The Dragon was on his left, eyes closed as he scanned the entire area with his senses, his power being fed by the blonde at his side. On Tala's left was Bryan, his purple hair dyed black and his body, like everyone else's, covered in black clothing. The young man's store had come in handy, Tala mused silently, while waiting for Rei to give the all clear. They were covered in an assortment of clothing that most angels would shy away from, but would not look out of place in Hell. Leather, chains and masks had completed their look, making the younger boys blush, while Rei and Bryan had exchanged suggestive looks. The final step had been to coat their wings in soot, which left them as dark as night, allowing them to blend into not only the darkness, but hopefully into Hell.

"It's all clear," Rei muttered, turning his gaze from the land below to look at the blue eyed leader. "Are you sure you…" he coughed, suddenly, realizing what he had been about to say, and correcting. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Tala nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak. His hand came up of its own accord to clutch at the Talisman around his throat, and he squeezed it tightly, savoring the feeling of strength it offered. When he had first reached for the Talisman, sitting in its cradle in the middle of the living room, he had not known that for a normal angel to touch it meant death. As his hand had closed around the symbol of the Phoenix, its warmth burning up his fingers, Rei had cried out in horror, dropping from the above balcony to smack it from his hand. His eyes had followed it as it flew to the floor, before Rei had grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him forcefully.

"_Are you suicidal?" he had shouted, drawing everyone else to the large room. "First you tempt the Tiger, and now you want to burn in the Phoenix's fire? What is the matter with you?"_

_Again, his blue eyes had been drawn to the floor, where the Phoenix's ruby eye twinkled up at him, calling him._

"_What's going on?" Max asked worriedly. "What happened?"_

_Rei let the red head go, angry, his canines flashing as he spoke. "I came out here to ask for his opinion and found him trying to pick up Dranzer!"_

_Max turned startled eyes to the broken winged angel. "Tala, seriously? You tried to pick up Dranzer?"_

_He wrenched his gaze away from the Talisman with an effort, facing the teens assembled with his usual aloof air of arrogance._

"_And what if I did?"_

_Tyson shook his head, interceding on his friend's behalf as Max's mouth fell open in surprise. _

"_It means death for anyone but a Chosen One to touch a Talisman of power. They align themselves with the souls of those who Guard them, and anyone else who tries to touch them is killed by their power. You could have 'died'," the blunette replied, emphasizing the last word in an effort to get it through to the teen._

"_That's ridiculous," Tala retorted angrily, annoyed that they suggest such a fanciful theory to keep him from touching something that was Kai's. _

"_No, it's not Tala," Kenny interrupted giving the teen a penetrating stare. "That is how it happens. No other angel is permitted, by the Beast's themselves, to touch a Talisman. Didn't they teach you that at the…at the orphanage?"_

_Tala shook his head, irritated. "Yes, they might have mentioned it, but I don't believe it. Watch."_

_Turning, he strode determinedly over to the Talisman lying on the floor. All five teens let out identical cries of alarm, reaching out for the red head, but it was too late. With a dexterous flex of his long, pale fingers, his hand closed around the Talisman, and lifted it from the floor. Turning, he leveled everyone present with an 'I-told-you-so' glare. What he did not expect was the stunned expressions facing back at him._

_Bryan had been the first to speak, his voice rough with his concern. "Tala…how did you do that? Do you feel…ok?"_

_The teen rolled his eyes, snorting in disbelief as he put his hands to his hips. "You're kidding me, right Bryan? This is stupid, we're wasting time, and we couldn't leave without the Phoenix; she'll be able to locate Kai better than any of us. What's the big deal?"_

_The lavender eyed teen actually managed to chuckle blackly, running a hand through his ebony locks. "The big deal, Red, is that what they said is one hundred percent true. You, for all intents and purposes, should be dead."_

_Cerulean eyes flicked back to the other Guardians, still standing there, dumbstruck._

"_Seriously?"_

_Kenny shook his head. "Yes, Tala. We didn't lie. That is the law of the Guardian Beasts. Yet you…" he shook his head, clearly mystified. "You survived."_

_With everyone's eyes on him, the teen felt slightly self conscious, so instead dipped his head, lifting the necklace up to slide over his head till it rested around his neck. It nestled comfortably in the middle of his breast bone, and warmed him like no blanket or coat ever had. When he glanced up, everyone was still looking at him._

"_Can you stop staring at me," he whined slightly, feeling his frustration grow, his hands twitching in his irritation as his wings no longer could. "I feel like a freak show."_

_Rei's smirk was expected. "To be expected when considering you."_

"_Watch it Kon," he growled, temper fraying. "Look, everyone get back to their rooms and finish packing. Bryan, are you ready to go?"_

_The teen shrugged, looking supremely relaxed all things considered. "Sure."_

"_Then you can help me get the weapons ready."_

"_I'm ready too, Tala," the young brunette spoke up, looking hopeful. The blue eyed teen merely nodded his agreement, turning to walk toward the training room. "I want everyone in the training room in five minutes, understood?"_

_He disappeared down the hall, both Bryan and the Chief striding after him. Tyson turned to look at Max, his shock still trying to subside. _

_As they had walked toward the weapons hall, it had been the tiny brunette who had spoken first, breaking the silence._

"_Maybe you're more important than you think Tala. Maybe you're…a Chosen One."_

_The red head turned an incredulous look toward the green eyed boy. "Come on Kenny. If I was to be a Guardian, what would my Beast be? There are none left residing on this plane."_

"_On this plane no, there are not," the boy responded evenly, "but that does not mean they're not out there. Ours is only one plane of existence out of many; don't rule things out so quickly."_

"_Yeah, well," the broken angel replied, "if I was meant to be a Guardian, where was my Holy defense when my wings were being snapped like twigs?" His voice was acridly bitter, and both angels following the teen winced at his statement, letting themselves drift into silence._

"Tala?"

The teen's attention snapped back to the angels beside him, his focus returning as he looked to the blunette who had spoken.

"Yes?"

"I can't sense anything or anyone near us at the moment. All the Guards are in other sectors. Should we go?"

The red head nodded, trying to make himself relax as he spoke. "Bryan, Kenny, will you help me?"

"Of course," Bryan said, his white teeth shining through the darkness in a grin. "I'll take the left side, you take the right little guy."

Kenny nodded, moving into position and gently taking the broken wing down from its sling. Bryan, letting down the left wing, let it drape gingerly down the teen's back.

"We're ready, Tal."

The teen nodded, firming his resolve as he let go of the Talisman. "Ok, everybody follow my lead. I'll lead the way as best I can, but stay alert. If you see anything out of the ordinary, sound out as we planned. Bryan, Kenny, if we are attacked before we hit the ground…you have to let me go."

"No," Bryan protested, immediately and angrily. "I'll hang on to you until your pretty feet touch the ground, got it?"

Tala sighed, intending to argue, but deciding against it. The teen would only dispute it and ignore him anyway.

"Ok then. Let's go."

Taking a deep breath, the blue eyes disappeared for a moment as the teen closed his eyes, before opening them and leaping off the ledge of Heaven.

The air roared around him as he fell, his bangs whipping across his forehead and his broken wings trailing behind him like a feathery banner. He tried to savor this feeling of freedom as he fell; tried to ignore the way the wind tugged and jerked his wings rather than cushioning them as it should. A single, crystal tear escaped his eye and was blown away, as he desperately tried to ignore the fact that this may be the last time he ever felt the wind rush past his body.

He felt the others approaching, their descent far more graceful than his as they closed in on him. With Bryan on his left, and Kenny on his right, both teen's reached out and grabbed at his wings, spreading them wide. The wind caught them like a parachute, and Tala felt the familiar thrill inside him that told him he was gliding through the air. It wasn't flying, but from now on, it would be the best he could do.

With the help of the two boys, the red head was able to glide toward the ground, navigating his way from the maps that Kenny had provided, despite the fact they were amazingly out dated. He noted landmarks, dried up rivers, and dead towns, as they flew on, hours passing.  
Finally, he saw the leading markers.

With a shrill whistle, he directed the group downwards, towards a deep groove in the ridged rock wall cliffs that surrounded the Descent. Landing with a stumble, the teen immediately ushered the others into the alcove, out of the line of sight should any patrolling demons come across them. No point blowing their cover before they were even in the door.

"So, that's the passage down?"

Bryan chuckled blackly. "Easy is the descent…"

Tala shot him a dirty look. "Not now, please. Don't jinx us before we're even in the door."

"There's an actual door?"

Rei, who had been standing behind Bryan's crouched formed, couldn't help but smile, before wiping his face clean and smacking the teen upside the head. The purple haired teen turned and scowled up at him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Knock it of, Bry. I know humor is your way of lightening the mood, but considering we're going into 'Hell', the mood can't possibly be made lighter. So…please, enough?"

Lavender eyes met gold, and for a moment, energy passed between, strong and charged, before Rei closed his eyes, and turned his head away. Bryan, ruffled for the first time in a long time, and not by the dark angel, shook his wings slightly, and turned back to face the red head.

"Yeah, okay. Silence is golden."

"Only where you're concerned," Tyson quipped quickly, making Bryan shoot an outraged look at Rei, who was snickering, before turning to Tala for support.

"I just got smacked for being a smartass, so where is his punishment?"

Tala couldn't help cracking a tiny smirk, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "If you want to smack around a Guardian you go for your soon to be short lived life."

Clearly being outvoted did not suit the eldest angel, who immediately started to sulk, not that he'd ever admit it. He crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes, and took to being perfectly silent.

"Okay, let's get serious," Kenny started, glancing toward the entrance nervously, "we need to decide how to approach from here. I gather you're determined to go in Tala?"

The red head nodded, blue eyes glacial cold. "I'm not much use for the 'running for help' part now am I? So yes, I will enter Hell, and at my back, if he's coming in, I would like Kon."

The broken angel looked up at the standing neko-jin with appraising eyes, and Rei could not help but look for the fading pink lines of the wounds he himself had inflicted upon the teen barely an hour before. Why on earth would the red head want him as a partner? Regardless, he nodded his approval. He would feel protected with the angel at his back, even if his wings were of no use. It was the way the red head carried himself, he thought distractedly; as though nothing could touch that cold centre.

"Ok, and so that makes Tyson and Max partners."

"Ahem," Bryan interrupted, clearly still annoyed. "I believe I should go with the younger boys." He glanced at them, his expression not changing. "Yes, they have powers to themselves, but my concern is their nerve. I think they need someone with them who has a little more balls, pardon my French."

Rei glanced at his friends, wondering if they would be offended by Bryan's comment or his tone, but if anything, both teens looked relieved that they would not be going alone.

"That's fine with us. I think we'd prefer if we had someone with us who could…'take charge'," Max replied, the saturated relief in his voice a dead give away.

"Okay then. But…" the brunette looked up, a small amount of disappointment making its way onto his face. "What about me?"

Rei looked to Tala, who was staring at the youngest member of their rescue team with something akin to kindness, but too far warped to be readily recognizable. Though he knew the red head would say something strong and wise, the golden eyed teen did not think that that would be what the boy needed to hear.

"Listen, Chief," he started, giving the boy a hard stare. "We know you're with us all the way on this, but we're going to need someone to stay out here, and make sure that if we don't come out, that Heaven knows where we are. Can you do that?"

The brunette looked to the ground, having always suspected that would be his assignment in this situation. He supposed he should feel something akin to gratitude that he didn't have to venture into a place he might never come out of, but all he could think was how he would be failing Kai, his mentor.

"Hey," the red head said softly, reaching out to catch the boys chin and tilt his gaze upward. "You're not failing any of us; not even Kai. Your task may be the most important of all, because we are entrusting our lives to you. If you don't make it back to Heaven, neither do we. Got that?"

The earth green eyes widened behind their glasses, before the younger boy nodded; Tala was right.

"I got it. You guys are counting on me, and I won't let you down. I promise."

Max leant forward, wrapping his arms around the boy in a tender hug. "We know you won't. We trust you Chief."

"Alright. Well, I guess we wait for the change of the Guard, and then after that you guys head in. I'll wait here, and if you don't come out…"

The notion was too horrible to contemplate, so the boy went silent, as did they all, now waiting for the sound that would seal their fates.

* * *

Bahahahahaha.

Read and Review ma lovelies. Let me know how it goes.

Oh, and an announcement. Officially, there are seven chapters left to this story. :) Seven more posts people! I'm phenomenally excited to be able to say that, and I hope to have every post out before the end of this year. Hurrah!

Ciao

NC


	34. Hell

Hello peoples. I may as well give up apologizing for being late. It's a writer thing – it's always going to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, or any of its characters. I write solely to entertain, and do not profit from my writings. Yet. Any of the ideas presented in this story are the intellectual property of the writer.

**Dedication:** Syaoran-Lover – SNAP. Lol, are you a travel agent? Nice guilt trip. ;o) Happy Birthday, and thanks for the motivation. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 34 - Hell**

**

* * *

**

The air was so stagnant it hurt to breathe; it was rank with sulfur, and it took all of Rei's self control not to use his tunic to cover his nose. As it was he was desperately trying to keep his eyes from watering as they prowled down the streets of Hell.

The red head was before him, streaks of soot combining with his lush locks to give him a distinctly feral appearance. The way he paced, his shoulders tensed, his arms ridged, let Rei truly believe that the teen could have been a demon. If it hadn't been for the nearly invisible black slings that encompassed his wings, Rei could have sworn he might have lost him in a crowd.

Thankfully, the streets were practically empty, being as late as it was, and they could creep on unhindered.

Behind him, he could hear the frightened breathing of his two friends, each clutching their talismans as hard as they knew how, trying to project the image of a group of demons on patrol. The neko-jin could only imagine how scared the pair must be, and how much courage it had taken them to enter Hell willingly.

Covering their flanks was Bryan, the teen fitting into the sulfuric air and burning environment like he was born into the wrong realm. His tall, muscled body was the perfect form of a demon, Rei mused to himself, glancing over his shoulder at the teen. As Tala had done, Bryan had used soot to blacken not only his wings but his hair too, and the effect was striking. The lavender eyed teen looked almost animalistic; if those deep eyes had not been staring at him with such intense emotions it made the teen's stomach lurch. Blushing, the ebony haired teen turned away.

"Will you guys keep up?" Tala hissed, looking back over his shoulder, his blue eyes diamond hard. "If we don't keep up a good pace, we may not get out of here before dawn; a notion that, believe it or not, terrifies me."

Almost on cue, all four teens following the red head picked up their speed, trying to keep their regimented formation. Rei found his golden eyes scanning the area intensely, his nose trying to detect any change in the air while his ears strained for the smallest of sounds. Against his chest Drigger thrummed with power, hyper aware even from his position, and panicked for his Guardian who was strolling so easily through Hell.

"What do you feel, Tala? What does Dranzer feel?"

The red head paused for a moment, frowning. He seemed distracted, as though he was listening to something no one else could hear. It took Rei a minute to realize he was actually trying to talk to Dranzer through the Talisman.

"She can sense Kai…but…it's confusing. She senses his body…but not his spirit…she keeps saying it's not 'her' Kai." He shrugged, looking worried. "I don't get it, but I know we're going the right way."

"If you say so," the neko-jin replied, casting senses out as far as they would go. The constant heat irritated him, and the sudden bursts of flame and molten rock from cracks and crevices in the road were starting to get on his nerves. How could anybody, demon or Warlock, be expected to live in this and actually 'like' it?

"I wish I'd brought a bag of marshmallows," Bryan griped quietly, his eyes watching as a small spout of flame lifted up out of the road. Tyson managed to crack a grin.

An hour passed as they crept onward, and Rei felt as though his ears had grown twice their normal size trying to listen for the sounds of approaching foe. Twice they had had to throw themselves off the road as patrols approached, and twice they had breathed massive sighs of relief before continuing on. Finally, they stopped outside a mansion, its high black walls bedecked with mutated images of gargoyles, and to Rei's horror, the remains of what appeared to be angel wings.

Against his chest, Dranzer pulsed at being so close to her charge, and Tala knew that they had found the right place. He tried to ignore the macabre limbs of his brethren, hanging from the gates, and instead turned to the others.

"This is it," he hissed softly, lowering himself into a crouch outside the boundaries. The others copied him, eyes darting around furtively.

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Max questioned, blue green eyes wide as they stared up at the massive house. "It looks empty. Don't you think if Kai was in their, they'd have guards or patrols or something? Kai isn't one to be lying in there, waiting for a miracle. He'd be knocking down every wall he could reach!"

"Yeah, I know better than anyone what Kai is capable of, but Dranzer is practically scalding me, so this has to be it. Maybe they knocked him out…"

The red head could hear the uncertainty in his own voice, and he grit his teeth in annoyance. Kai was 'not' dead. Dranzer would not have led them all this way if he was.

"He's in there, and I'm going in. Who is coming with me?"

His cerulean eyes dared them to defy him, yet Rei was, for once, in total agreement.

"I'll go, and I think," he added in a whisper, eyes turning to look at his younger friends, "that perhaps Max and Bryan should wait out here in the shadows."

"Why?" Bryan scowled immeasurably.

"Because three people can go unnoticed a lot better than five. If we're found out in there, at least we have two people to back us up out here."

Tala smirked, already assessing the weaknesses of the structure, and where they might enter from. "I happen to agree with the Kitten on this one."

Rei couldn't help it; he growled at the nickname, shooting the red head a glare.

The lavender eyed teen, still scowling and muttering furiously, nodded his agreement, turning to stalk off into a void of darkness that existed between the mansions and the road.

The house was blacker than the night outside it. If anything, the air seemed thicker, heavier, and even more laden with the putrid stench of sulfur. The walls were painted with dark colors, some earthen, others more resembling blood. As Rei crept past a particular wall, he couldn't help but sniff, and was rewarded with the horrifying realization that it was blood coating half of the walls. He felt his insides liquefy at the recognition.

"Keep moving Kon," Tala hissed, the red head moving down the hallway with Tyson, the younger male showing his bravery with every step he took deeper into the demons den.

"That's blood on the wall, you know that right?"

The broken angel leveled him with a dangerous look. "Yes, and if you don't get moving, it could be yours."

"Shhh!"

Both teens turned to look at the blunette, who was crouched by a door, his ear pressed to it eagerly. With equal curiosity, the angels moved to crouch beside him.

"I hear something in there…" the younger boy breathed to them, his brown eyes bright with fear and excitement. "There is definitely something, or someone, down there. Should we check it out?"

To Rei's annoyance, Tyson looked to Tala for go-ahead, and the red head nodded his agreement, making Rei scowl. With a swift flick of his wrist, the younger angel opened the door, and all three of them darted into a black stairwell.

Smirking to himself, the neko-jin teen sought within him for the golden glow that always seemed to engulf him when he was upset or in danger. As he strode ahead, leading the way into the darkness, he couldn't help but smirk again at the looks of disbelief coloring the other boys faces.

"Rei," Tyson hissed, gob-smacked, "how do you 'glow'?"

Rei shrugged, still smirking. "You could do it if you thought about it. It's all Drigger."

As though determined to prove as useful, the blunette screwed up his face as though in deepest concentration, and held his breath. Just when he was turning purple with the effort, a faint blue glow started to shine from his chest, around his heart. Letting the air out with a rush, Tyson stared down at his chest in slight amazement, mingled with pride.

"I must be the only angel in Heaven 'or' Hell that's gets to have two glow-in-the-dark Guardians covering my black little heart," Tala grumbled, pushing them both onwards, down the stairs, into increasing darkness.

As they reached the bottom, the red head realized, with a sense of unease, that there were no windows down here. Only one escape route, he thought grimly. Though his own footsteps were non-existent down here, the echoes of the two boys behind him were setting him on edge. Turning slightly, he hissed at them.

"Tyson, stop and wait here. And Kon, I thought you were part cat! Can't you shut your feet up?"

Both teens went quiet, and for a second, one whole second, Tala believed it was he who had done it, until he noticed that the darkness that had been in the room was now pressing down on them like a thick, suffocating blanket. Before he could lose them into nothingness, the broken angel jumped the distance, snatching up both the younger boys' hands in his as the darkness surrounded them.

"Push it back!" he ordered, his eyes darting around wildly as he tried to find the source in the nothingness.

Rei crouched slightly, the feeling of this evil darkness forcing him into a defensive position even as he tried to call Drigger up to fight back. The Tiger roared, the golden Light spreading further, trying to beat back the shadows. Dragoon growled his approval, the blue light enveloping Tyson's entire body as the dragon tried to protect him. But the most intense reaction was from Dranzer, who shrieked her outrage and fear into the air, scalding the flesh on Tala's chest and making the teen cry out at the white hot burning pain, and the vision before him.

As the darkness receded, seeping back toward the far end of the room, the three teens had a chance to see where it was coming from. Tala felt both of them drop his hands in shock, but he didn't care. The dark that was roiling and swirling at the back of the room encircled a lone figure; his eyes burning from within with the fires of Hell, his midnight wings rustling as they twitched back and forth.

The red heads mouth went dry, his heart throbbing with anguish as he watched those eyes that bore no trace of the soul that once possessed that perfect body. Said body was now riddled with tattoos, sores, wounds and burns, and poised to strike them with all the force he possessed.

"Kai…" he heard himself breathe.

The black eyes snapped to him, his fingers clenched into a tight fist, and he growled, the sound so feral it put Rei to shame. He stepped forward, raising his fist toward the red head, and the darkness reared up again, rushing toward him. He cried out again as he felt not only Dranzer burn him, but the sickening range of emotions that engulfed him as the dark drew closer. Fear, anger, hate, loathing, pain, rage, sorrow, suffering and angst slammed into him as wave after wave of black energy collapsed on top of him. In a distant part of his pain riddled brain, the broken teen felt the thrum of Dranzer's magic trying to escape without being summoned, yet he knew he did not have the power or the strength, so he could do nothing.

As the energy seemed to crescendo around him, pushing his mind to the brink of insanity, it vanished, leaving him to open his eyes, and realize he was on the floor, curled in a ball. Shaking, he reached out a trembling hand, desperate to get to his feet.

This was not what he had imagined; in his visions of Kai's rescue. He had come to free the teen from chains and demons, not himself. The figure before him, those eyes so soulless it made him tremble inside, could not be the man he loved; it just couldn't. How could the dark angel have surrendered? What could they have possibly done to break him so badly? And where the Hell did his dark power come from?

Even as his tortured brain was struggling with these notions, Rei had come to life beside him. His hand outstretched before him, his face was twisted in his efforts to keep the darkness from crippling the teen at his feet even further. Drigger was roaring in his head, frantic with the desire to be free of the Talisman to fight Kai and his darkness, but he kept the Beast firmly at bay.

"Tyson," he groaned, making the blunette jump slightly, his honey brown eyes still transfixed on the image that was Kai. "Get Tala up; head for…" he panted with the effort before continuing. "Get out to the others…'run'."

Tyson didn't hesitate, dropping to his knees and throwing both hands under the red head's arms, dragging him forcibly to his feet and almost hurling him toward the stairs. In his numb shock, Tala could only let himself be dragged from the room, as the Tiger continued to defend them.

He hit the stairs at a stagger, moving up them like a drunk, while Tyson turned back to watch his friend, not willing to leave him to the wrath of the dark angel.

"Kai," the neko panted, sweat running down his face with the strain, "what are you doing? We're your friends…it's me…Rei…"

A blinding fury seemed to come over the blunette, his tattooed face contorting as he snarled again. The power of his emotional attack seemed to increase, and the Tiger realized he could not hope to fight it. With a final surge of strength, he flung his power at the dark angel, taking him off guard and making him step back slightly. The opening was the only one Rei had, and with desperation unlike his proud fighting, he lunged for the stairs and took them three at a time, catching Tyson and Tala up at the end of the hall, by the open door. No-one else in the house had stirred, but that was about to change.

Long, terrible screeches filled the air, reverberating through the house and beyond, making all the teens inside and out throw their hands over their ears. The sound was so unearthly; so inhuman, that it brought tears to Tala's eyes. Kai was making that sound…

They burst out of the door, running full hilt toward the high gates and their friends, who stood staring at them in horror. Glancing behind them, Rei could see why.

Kai stood in the doorway, his eyes glowing that hellish black, talons protruding from his fingers and his body marred with the garish signs of torture and his warlock tattoos. The sight sent Max stumbling backwards in fear, clutching at Tyson in his horror. The image of the mighty Phoenix so broken and tortured sent a reverse reaction through Bryan, who lunged forward, trying to reach the teen even as both Tala and Rei tried to create a barricade using their bodies.

"Enough Bryan! That's not Kai! He'll kill you!" Rei grunted, throwing his weight at the teen and making him stagger. Those purple eyes locked with gold for a heart breaking moment, before the leader in Bryan took control. Turning, he grabbed at Tyson and Max's hands, leaping into the air with them in tow. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Rei heading the opposite direction. Glancing at the devilish blunette, he was rewarded with an ear shattering screech that made him drop the two younger boy's hands and cover his ears with a grimace. When the screeching stopped, he looked to Tala, and found the red heads eyes focused unequivocally on his own.

"Go," the teen mouthed desperately. "Distract him!"

"'Nough said," Bryan muttered, thinking he was dangerously unhinged as he spun to face the dark angel, and shocked everyone by making a dive at him.

Tala, though he was positive he could taste his stomach in his mouth, started to run, and did not look back. Bryan, he prayed, could take care of himself. With a swift sprint, he brought himself level with Rei, who seemed to be contemplating whether or not he should turn back to help their older friend. Using his shoulder, he barged the teen sharply, sending the neko stumbling in the right direction. Gripping the teens arm in a vice, the two of them started to move faster. It wasn't until they reached the end of the street, Tala turning toward the inner city, that Rei realized where they were going.

"Are you crazy?" he gasped at the red head, though his pace didn't slow.

"I've often wondered," the red head threw back, "but seriously, we can't fly; well," he paused throwing the Tiger a grateful glance, "'I' can't fly, and if we try to head for the Gates we'll be caught. We need to do something they don't expect."

"Into the belly of the beast," the Guardian groaned, picking up his pace.

The screeches that were still coming from the house were fast waking everything living in Hell, and as Tala saw some demons starting to spew forth from their domains, his fear level kicked up a notch.

"Kon, I don't know what you and that fur ball can do, but if those guys see us…we're cooked. Got any ideas?"

The Talisman on his chest was burning with the need and the urgency to become involved in the battle threatening to break out around them, and all Rei could think was to ask.

"Drigger, conceal us!"

It was like someone breaking an egg over their heads. A hot, wet feeling seemed to run down, all over them, coating them in a new form of magic Rei had never felt before. At the same time, a new energy stole over them both, and Tala was relieved when he felt the surge of strength within him that pushed him on harder.

Together, they pelted down the streets of Hell, their breath coming in steady, even beats, their hearts thundering in their ears. Tala's wings seemed to have come loose from their bonds, but it didn't stop him, instead seeming to spur him on. Rei held his own wings tight against his back, thinking that he could not let anyone see the feathers that were inked with soot. Neither angel seemed to notice that the demons pouring our of their houses tried to watch them with a vigilant gaze, yet it always seemed to glance off them, their eyes sliding sideway as though they didn't even exist.

"The Glamour isn't going to last much longer," Rei panted, feeling the strain as a burning in his ribs. "There are too many demons that I'm trying to confuse. We've got to get off the streets."

Already Tala's blue eyes were raking the area, trying to find an opening in which to hide. Their footsteps had carried them into the city, where there were less houses, but a higher chance of running into a Warlock, who would be able to see through the Tiger's pithy attempt at concealment.

"What we need," Tala replied, eyes sparkling with his discovery, "is a place they would never think to look."

He slowed to a trot, taking the younger boy's arm and steering him toward their destination with a rather predatory look. Although he still felt the weak coating of a glamour over him, he knew it wouldn't be long before it wore off, and someone, or something, spotted them. He would be ready, he vowed silently. Even as only half an angel, he would be ready to defend the Tiger Guardian to the death. As Rei's golden eyes swept over the red head's desired hiding place, he felt himself blanch, his eyes growing wide in surprise.

"This looks like…their Hall…" he breathed at the older teen. "If we're caught in here, we'll be executed as painfully as possible on the spot."

"Kon," Tala groaned, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the shadows surrounding the building, blue eyes looking even more glacially cold in the shadows, "we're going to be executed slowly and painfully no matter where they find us. Difference between you and me is, I've already had the worst done to me. All they can do now is kill me."

The Tiger turned to stare at the teen, a new form of horror awakening in his chest. Why had he never thought of that before? In his mind, Rei had only considered their options from a success point of view. He had never even contemplated what could happen if they should fail, but now it seemed so obvious. If they were caught, his Talisman would be ripped from him; he would be beaten, tortured, and eventually, only after they had done all in their power to make him feel immeasurable suffering, would they kill him. He would ask for death long before they granted it to him. His stomach churned sickeningly, and the color rushed from his face like water from a basin. Tala, catching his ghostly complexion, grabbed his hand and towed him towards their only available entrance.

"Honestly Kon, you 'never' considered the ramifications of this daring raid? What did you think we would do? Breeze in and breeze out?"

The red head's tone was so incredulous, in its lowered hiss that Rei felt his spark ignite. He snatched his hand back, growling long and low, before stalking past and taking the lead. Using his nose, and the heightened senses of Drigger, he lead them deeper into the Hall. With Driggers help, they managed to skirt any danger within the building. They always knew when and where to hide, and for how long. Still, they did not stop just by going a few meters in.

Drigger seemed determined to take them as deep as possible, burning Rei whenever he made to take a different direction, or stop. The ebony haired teen had slowly calmed himself down, till he was left with nothing but a numb sense of duty, fueled by the remaining love he felt for Kai. If he did not love Kai, he had concluded, he would have left with the others, and Tala would be hiding on his own. He held no love what-so-ever for the red head.

As they sidled into another room, this one deep within the confines of the Hall, Rei felt a crippling chill hit him, and he shivered, wings shaking off some of the soot. He crept forward, the Tiger throbbing against his chest as he went, with Tala tucked behind him and covering his back. The further they went into the chamber, the colder it became, and after a few more meters, Rei conceded he had to stop.

"If I go any further, I'll freeze to death. I know your heart is made of ice," the red head shot him a dirty look, "but I can't stand going any further."

The frigid air seemed pleasant to Tala, who stretched his arms our and inhaled deeply.

"Don't know what you're talking about Kon. This is my sort of weather. Who'd have thought hell was this accommodating?"

Rei snorted derisively, hugging his arms to himself to preserve his body warmth. "Yeah, great. Why don't you ask if you can move in? You could be Kai's room mate," he added bitterly.

Tala sobered up, lowering his arms and glaring distantly at the wall. "That's was 'not' Kai, Kon, and you know it."

"Sure as Hell looked like him," he retorted, but without real conviction. Tala shot him a murderous gaze.

"That was not Kai. I don't know what they have done to him, but that was not the man we love."

Rei's golden eyes widened in shock, amazed that Tala had actually acknowledged how they both felt for the dark angel. Their eyes met briefly, and though Tala felt the primal urge to defend what he considered his, he also had to admit that it was obvious Rei had strong emotions bottled inside of him when concerning the red eyed angel. Considering they were stuck in the middle of Hell, and as yet had no means of escaping it, he decided now would not be the time to pick a territory fight.

An almost awkward silence lapsed between them, interrupted only by Rei who rubbed at his arms in an effort to keep warm. Tala, seeing the teen doing this, rolled his eyes and discarded his jacket, throwing it at the teen.

"Honestly Kon, it's not that cold."

Rei growled a little, eyes narrowed even as he reached for the coat, not about to pass up the opportunity for more warmth; If Tala couldn't feel the cold, and subsequently freezed to death, that was not his problem, he reasoned.

"It is freezing in here Ivanov. You are a freak."

Tala waved his hand at the notion, walking past the teen to venture further into the desolate room. "Granted, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a wimp in cold climates."

With the added warmth covering his arms, Rei couldn't help but sigh in gratitude, now able to consider moving further into the room.

"I don't know about you Kon, but seeing as Drigger considers this a good place to hide, and it's obviously deserted, I think you should harden the fuck up, as we might be spending a fair bit of time in here."

The neko-jin suppressed a groan of annoyance, partly caused by the fact that Tala was right. It was obvious they would be safe here, as Drigger had guided them to this room for a reason. If Rei could just survive the sub arctic temperatures, they could look at escaping tomorrow night.

"Ok. Assuming I don't freeze to death in this fridge, we could stay here a while and not get found out. I mean," he walked over to a set of shelves stacked against the wall, some of them harboring things that gave off such a negative vibration Rei was not even game to touch them, "look at these." He ran his finger along the shelves, and a layer of dust coated it rapidly. "No-one's been down here for ages."

Tala glanced at the boy's finger and rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, how horrible. Hell's cleaning maid is behind schedule. Do you think she wears an apron with frills?"

Color surged into the younger boys cheeks, and he wiped his hand furiously on his black cargos.

"No need to get snippy," he shot back, angered. "I was making an astute observation."

The red head opened his mouth, another snarky retort already springing to his lips, when he snapped it shut again. They were about to spend a long 24hours together; no point pissing the teen off now and making it an unbearable day in Hell. Imagine that.

"Fine. Sorry. Let's just drop it and find somewhere we can rest and hide, incase someone does decide to come in here, alright?"

Rei was taken aback for a minute, trying to freeze the sound of Tala's voice in his head saying sorry, before nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, but please, can we keep as close to the door as possible? The further I get into this ice box the worse I feel."

Tala couldn't help himself. He turned his face to the side as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Nic's pain consumes him, driving him to do things he wouldn't normally, and Rei discovers Hells plans, in **Armies March**.


	35. Armies March

Since I'm a bad author in the sense of not getting chapters out fast enough, I thought I'd be generous, and give you two. To be honest, I am trying to get all the chapters out so I can focus more on the book I'm writing. :D

So, here is the first one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I write solely to entertain, and do not profit from my writings here.

Chapter 35 - Armies March

* * *

"Bryan!" Tyson griped, struggling against the iron grip that held his wrist. "Bryan let me go!"

"Not until you're safe in Heaven," the teen snapped back, his wings struggling valiantly against the two younger Angels as he pulled them slowly but surely back towards Heaven's boundaries.

Though Max was as determined as Tyson to return to Hell and find their friends, he found himself giving in to Bryan's will. His wing beats evened out, and he felt compelled to return to the safety of his home. Bryan, sensing Max's surrender, turned his energies towards dragging Tyson, who was temptingly considering biting the older boy's hands if nothing else worked. With desperation, he called to Dragoon, and was astonished when the Dragon did not respond to him.

"Dragoon won't help me…" he said out loud, a little hurt that his Guardian Beast would ignore his plea.

The lavender haired teen hitched a bitter smirk onto his face. "That's because he agrees with me. We have Hell's denizens on our heels; I have to get the last two Guardians back to Heaven or my life won't be worth living. Heaven needs you now." He turned broken eyes on them. "When you are both safe, I'll go back for Tala and Rei. I promise."

Though the blunette could see the conviction and sincerity in the other boys' eyes, it did not make the task of running any easier to bear. His shoulders hunched as he flew, no longer fighting the will of their friend.

As the cloud cover grew thicker, longer and more frequent, both Max and Tyson started to feel Bryan relax. They were almost at Heaven's door, and from what they could see, hear and feel, nothing pursued them.

For a moment, Bryan paused to consider the implications of this. Why had Hell not raced after the teen angels? They were Guardians; they exuded white light and powerful cleansing energies, so anyone that had seen the fledglings would know what they were. Why then had their pursuit not been more vigorous, more determined? It was almost as though Hell could care less about them, and the lavender eyed teen could not help but wonder what could possibly have them so distracted that they would not care to pursue their greatest bargaining tool.

They passed the protective wards that surrounded Heaven, and Bryan felt the calming energies of his home comforting his anguish. Although he had put on a brave face for the three younger boys, his heart was bleeding at having had to leave Tala, Rei and Kai in Hell.

"Halt!"

Bryan pulled up short immediately, jerking the two younger boys into line behind him. He caught sight of Kenny dropping in to his left, and was secretly pleased all boys were behind him.

"Who's there?" he called firmly, peering into the darkness in an attempt to uncover their assailant.

He felt Max touch his shoulder. _It is a Guard. Tread carefully._

The older teen couldn't help it, he shuddered at the way Max had projected himself into his head, shaking off the young boys hand as he did so. It irked him to think his thoughts might not be his own.

"I should be asking that of you," the voice replied, and Bryan saw the silhouette of someone move closer to him. "Tell me why I should not have speared you on sight?"

"Well," Bryan began, irritated, "apart from the fact that neither one of us can see each other properly yet, I don't think you would like to be the guard that single handedly destroyed the hope of Heaven by spearing its Guardians."

There was a piercing silence, before…

"WHAT?"

Bryan raised his head, his wing beats strong as he hovered in mid air. "I am Bryan Kuznetsov, angel of Heaven, and I bring the Guardians Tyson Kimono and Max Tate in my wake as I seek to protect them from Hell's pursuit. We must speak with Dominic Yuinichi presently, for I fear we might be under attack."

An even longer silence followed his announcement before…

"Sound the alarms! We're under attack! Bring forth the Guardians!"

Light bloomed around them from torch flares, and soldiers dressed in their silver chain mail came charging forward to form a protective ring around the band of teens.

"To the Commander!" one cried, and as one, they began to move.

* * *

The temptation to simply sit by the cold corpse of his brother, cradling his hand and praying until his heart was empty and his soul was crushed, was a highly appealing notion at this point for Dominic Yuinichi. Never before had his faith been so tested… and so broken. His sister, his mother, his father, and now his only remaining family, his brother, had left him. Agony enveloped him, his aura blacker than night as he stared out of the window of his office. It was night, and though he still felt loyal to his men; to the protection of their sanctuary, he burned to fly to Hell, and dispatch his brother's murderer. It was a desire that consumed his every thought, made his body ache as he longed to watch the life blood flow. Nic was all he had fought for, for so long. Now who did he fight for? Who cared that he fought at all?

Kai… Kai was gone; his poison riddled body dragged to Hell, and though Dom thought fiercely of pursuing him and returning his form to be buried in its rightful place, he still could not bring himself to leave his brother.

The knock on his door was so distant he almost didn't respond. An echo of his other self stirred inside him, and he got to his feet slowly, shooting his brother a long, mournful look. His hand was shaking slightly when he reached for the door knob, but with a deep breath, he corrected his facial features into granite hard lines, and wrenched the door open.

"I asked not to be disturbed," he snarled out, making the officer standing in the hall cringe backwards slightly.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir, but it is the Guardians…"

He felt his interest spark, yet the spark was miniscule compared to the inferno it had once been. Besides, he had given specific instructions that the Guardian's mansion was to be guarded until such time as Heaven had been deemed safe, and he had asked Dickinson to tell the boys not to leave the house under pain of…well, pain. So, unless they had all entered a suicide pact, or had mysteriously turned neon purple in his absence, he did not think they could surprise him at this point. Besides, the more time he spent out here, the colder his brother's body would get.

"Unless they have absconded off into the night to form a vigilante group hell bent on reducing pollution, I don't believe it is worthy of my time right now." He turned to go back in.

"But Sir, they went to Hell!"

Dominic's body and mind came to a screeching halt as he took in the information. The conflict of family and duty burned within his chest, and though he longed to take that final step, and slam shut the door, he did an about face. He heard his voice, eerily calm and steady as he spoke, trying to ignore the whisper of his brother's name in his mind.

"To Hell?"

The soldier, hearing the ice in his Commanders voice, quaked slightly. "Y-Yes Sir."

Dominic growled within his throat, long and low, and the soldier took a tentative step backward, wings rising unconsciously into defensive mode. Dom took no notice. They had disobeyed his order; an order put in place for their own safety, and to give him time. Now, they were robbing him of that time. A steady flow of fury began to beat through his veins, and his eyes hardened.

"Take me to them."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The four teens sat in silence.

A nurse had been through to check them over, making sure that A: they carried no excess negative energy with them from Hell, and B: that they had no serious injuries. Tyson had sustained a laceration to his cheek in the desperate race to get out of Hell, but that was it for damage control, thus, they had been left alone again relatively quickly. Once they had been brought to the mansion, everyone had been told to sit and await the arrival of the Commander, and every soldier, whether consciously or unconsciously, had quickly left the room to guard its exteriors, not keen to be caught with their brooding General.

As the boys sat there, in silence, a sense of unease began to build around them. Max's wings began to twitch nervously, as the Guardian Beasts stirred, the Talismans emitting a steady glow. The doors to the living room burst open, and everyone bar Bryan jumped at the sound, their hearts racing as Dominic entered the room. The Talisman's sense of unease increased at the negative energy being generated from the warrior, and as one, the two Beasts sent out shields of protection to cover their charges.

The Commander moved forward, his steps determined, his eyes as cold as ice. His whole posture exuded anger, rage, and pain. The closer he got, the more his wings expanded, and Bryan saw what he would do seconds before he had the chance to do it.

The lavender haired teen lunged, putting himself between the Leader of Heaven and the Protectors of it. Kenny let out a tiny cry of shock, before Max took him by the hand and placed him behind them. Max and Tyson had leapt to their feet, wings spread wide as they debated on what to do.

Bryan was desperately wrestling with the older man, trying to throw him off and at the same time knock him down, but the warrior was his superior in every way, and after a few more seconds, the teen received a crippling blow to the stomach, and then the side of the head. He crumpled to the ground, still clinging to consciousness as he heaved oxygen into his abused lungs, the world turning sickeningly around him at the pain in his temple.

The Leader turned on his charges.

"How dare you?" he roared, making all three boys flinch back in fear. "I gave you a direct order, and you disobeyed me! And where is Kon?"

Max felt the fear tighten his vocals as he looked down at the warrior's feet. Bryan's still form scared him more than the angel bearing down on them, and he desperately wanted to get to the teen to make sure he was alright. Tyson, fear aside, was furious at the same time, and he heard his voice come out in an angry yell.

"He's trapped in Hell!" he roared back, his senses momentarily taking leave. "That's why we came back! We need your help to go and get him!"

"Idiots," the older man hissed, his eyes as poisonous a shade of green as they had ever seen. "You walked into Hell and presumed you would all walk out again? How stupid can you get? Now we have lost two Guardians to the Demons without even trying! How could you," he turned on Bryan's beaten form, "how could you lead them on a suicide mission?" Dominic's foot lashed out, and all three boys heard a rib crack in the teen's chest.

"Max NO!" Tyson cried, but the blonde had already reacted, his energy field filling with anger and hurling itself at the Commander. The shock of the teen's outburst took him off guard, and he was sent staggering backwards, giving the blue eyed boy enough time to run out and encompass the fallen angel with his energy. Summoning strength he did not possess, he picked Bryan up in his arms, staggering slightly as he raced back to Tyson's side.

"How dare you attack me!" Dominic roared, striding back towards them, of the intent to strike them all at least once.

"How dare you attack an Angel when he is down!" Max screamed back, tears forming in his eyes. "Some Commander you are, you can't even live up to your own rules!"

That blind fury took over for a minute, and Tyson reflexively threw his hands up as though defending himself as blows of every kind rained down on their shields. Though Dominic was still a strong warrior, and also possessed magick of his own, he could not penetrate their defenses, and he snarled in rage. Blinded by grief, the Commander let the negative energy, the hate inside, consume him.

* * *

The air was thick with tension, and his muscles twitched in anticipation. His nails itched to grow; to take a swipe at them and destroy their faces. Ripping the flesh from their bones seemed tantalizing. To rip, to tear, to inflict as much pain as imaginably possible; it was what he longed for. He ached for it; he burned for it.

The few remnants of his tattered soul seemed to rejoice at the idea of revenge; of making another suffer as he had suffered.

He growled, the sound feral yet inspiring many, as demons within earshot followed suit.

His army…

His legions…

All HIS.

Dark pleasure surged in his chest, and the black aura surrounding him grew. This was all his now. There had not been a Demon of his caliber since Lucifer himself, and now…

Hell was his.

And soon, Heaven would join it.

Another of Black Dranzer's shrieks ripped its way out of his chest, and he let it, his darkness rejoicing as Hell screamed along with him.

* * *

Dominic continued his restless pacing, glaring at the teens as he went. The grief, the fear, the fury; all of it pounded on the shields with the force of a hundred fists. And it hurt without touching them. Though their bodies were unscathed, their emotions were tied to their powers, and they could feel the pain radiating off this man. Their hearts may as well have been ripped from their chests.

Tears cascaded down Max's face, the pain of loss killing him a little inside. The fact that one man could carry around so much pain hurt him. He wanted to help. Even if the man passed his suffering on to others, he needed help.

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his shield, making Draciel roar in protest. With Bryan and Kenny safe within Tyson's shield, he did not feel the need to protect them, but he knew Tyson would.

"Max! What are you doing?"

Though the fear and the pain drummed into him, he knew the only way he could possibly heal Dom was to touch him. He braced himself as their teacher turned, his poisonous gaze narrowing as he sensed the boy lower his protection. He lunged at him, and somewhere behind him he heard Tyson scream again.

His wings were tensed as the strong, determined hands of his teacher gripped him around the throat and lifted. The fear intensified, a sick panic creeping into him as his body threatened to freeze under the stress. Tyson was screaming his name, trying to move forward but unwilling to leave his weaker friends.

As the hands tightened, the grief intensified around him, and struggling for one last breath, he let the walls down. It was like he was a vacuum, sucking all the negative, dark, hateful things from the man, and in its place he put feelings of contentment, peace; love.

Even as his throat threatened to close, his wings trembling and shedding feathers in his distress, he saw a flicker of reason spark in the older man's eyes. Dominic dropped the boy, reeling back from the energies pouring into him. Max, in return, felt like Kai's poisoned demon claws were slowly peeling back his flesh, ripping apart his ribs, and plucking out his heart to eat.

The tears ran like a river as he sobbed uncontrollably, the agony a tangible substance in the air around him. Tyson couldn't help it; he broke ranks, running to his lover as he felt his overwhelming pain.

Kenny helped Bryan sit up, the teen flinching as pain rippled through his body, yet not willing to have the grown man take another swing at the younger boys. On his feet he swayed, but stood, only to realize that Dom was sitting in a puddle of human emotion on the floor. If he got up with malicious intent any time soon, it would be a miracle.

Max, on the other hand, was broken. A better reaction could not have been drawn if you had picked him up and snapped him in two. Tyson looked up, his light brown eyes distraught as he realized the words he was using were useless. Max's pain was so obvious it hurt to watch. For Dominic, his years of intensive training had honed his responses, so he was able to both channel and block his pain. The blonde did not have these quips. He could not cope.

Tyson's words were meaningless in his ears, and in the wake of such grief, loss and pain, Bryan could only think of one thing to do. The lamp was light, made of some sort of oak, but sturdy. The soft thunk as it collided with the blondes head made Bryan wince. Still, the silence was just as… irritating now, until Tyson spoke.

"Are you out of your mind?"

The lavender haired teen set the lamp back on the table he stood beside, sighing.

"It's better than leaving him in agony. You weren't exactly getting through."

The blunette had no response to this, the unshed tears still simmering before his eyes. Instead, he walked over to a nearby couch, selecting a pillow and sticking it under the blondes head. With tenderness, the boy shifted his friend's wings into a comfortable position, his own hanging down his back in his depression.

Bryan turned to the warrior. Though his body throbbed from the abuse it had taken, he still felt sorry for the older man.

"Get up."

Well…not that sorry.

"Bryan," Kenny scolded, making the lavender haired teen roll his eyes.

"What? If the guy can't handle his duties he shouldn't be our Leader. The truth is that simple. He almost strangled Max." He shot the man another irritated glance. "Not to mention my ribs are screaming like a bitch…"

Dominic finally looked up, his eyes bleary, as though he was as high as a kite. His wings were folded down his back neatly, and his posture was slack.

"What?"

His word was slurred.

Purple eyes narrowed, annoyed, and with four short strides and a swift flick of his wrist, a resounding SLAP echoed through the room. The ebony hair whip lashed around the man's face as his head snapped to the side.

"Wake up! Hell is on the move, and two are Guardians are trapped there!"

Something, either the tone of the words or the force of the slap, seemed to register in the man's brain. The diminished euphoria was replaced by a sort of unrestrained horror.

"WHAT?"

"Finally," Bryan murmured, "a sane reaction."

* * *

His breath frosted in the air as he sat, huddled in his corner. Tala's jacket was draped down his front, and with his back to the wall, he was desperately trying to keep all the body warmth he could.

The red head, sitting opposite him and showing no signs of discomfort, however, was dozing almost peacefully. It was obvious Rei was slowly freezing to death. The teen's normally tan skin was white, while his lips were officially blue. His constant shivering was a real problem, and he was deeply concerned by the fact he could no longer feel his toes.

"That's it," he muttered angrily, getting to his feet. He padded quietly over to the other teen, careful not to wake him until he was standing right over him. A small part of him was annoyed that the red head was so comfortable in this fridge.

"I can't sit in this freezer any longer, Ivanov," he growled out, his teeth chattering as he said it.

Tala stirred, his blue eyes blinking open slowly from sleep. He had not dreamed, he realized vaguely. His sleep had been rejuvenating, and totally uninterrupted by the nightmares he was sure he was going to have. Sitting up, he stretched, feeling his muscles warm with the motion.

Glancing up at the teen standing over him, he had to fight to control his facial features as he took in the younger angel's haggard appearance. Still, a flicker of concern passed through his eyes, and he stood quickly.

Rei had not been able to sleep at all. Even with Drigger comforting him, the haunting images of Kai had plagued him, and the constant chill of the room seemed to have seeped into his bones. His face was pale and drawn, and under his bloodshot eyes were deep black rings. His wings trailed down his back, the black they had used on them now having rubbed off all over his arms and back. His hair was matted with dirt and sweat, and Tala knew that if it weren't for his hair wrap, it would be a tangled mess.

"How long have you been awake?" the red head queried, eyes concerned as they watched the boys constant shivering.

"Not long," he lied smoothly, "but I literally cannot stand to be in here another minute. I'm going to scout."

Tala's first reaction was to object, but he bit his tongue, looking the teen up and down, before nodding. Kon needed the activity. If it wasn't for Drigger, hypothermia would have already set in. As it was, Tala still couldn't work out why he was so immune to the temperature.

"Ok, but you know the drill; no sight, no sound, no smell even. Stay safe."

Rei nodded, secretly elated he didn't have to fight with the older teen over the decision. Turning, he practically sprinted to the door, slipped through and was out of sight.

Tala instantly felt a pull in his mind, and thought for a minute it was Dranzer, and that he should call the teen back. Touching the Talisman against his chest he felt no heat or energy to suggest the Phoenix was active. He frowned, confused, when the pull came again, sharper and stronger.

He jerked in the direction, and his feet seemed to carry him forward, deeper into the room. He strained his hearing, his eyes raking the area, as the deeper he went, the more insistent the pulse in his mind became. Finally, at the back of the room, standing before a glass case, the pulse seemed to align with his heart beat.

He stared at it, not even able to see the contents due to the years of dust caked over it, but still able to feel his heart racing in his chest. There was something in this case that was calling to him, and he wanted it.

He wanted it like he had never wanted anything before in his life.

The Phoenix around his neck stirred, and the gentle sound of her melody filled the air. He took a shaky breath, and exhaled at the glass. Years of dirt and dust scattered into the air before him, and before the debri had even settled he was peering closer, his fingers gently rubbing a hole into the remaining dirt.

A glint of silver flashed inside the casing, and he felt a tug on his being so sharp he almost broke the glass under his fingers. Yet he was no fool. Glancing down, he saw that the base of the casing was adhered to the stand. Dark symbols bound the glass shut, and though he didn't know how he knew it, he was certain only a powerful spell breaker could get through the wards.

A growl pulled itself from his throat. He couldn't wait for that. He wanted whatever was in there, and he wanted it NOW.

Taking a deep breath, he placed both hands either side of the container.

"Dranzer, you must help me. Please…set it free…" he whispered.

The Talisman responded slowly, not used to the new soul trying to channel it. The song bird let loose a melodious trill, before power rippled down the teen's hands, and into the case. He gasped at the sensation, his body starting to tremble at the power building in and around him. Sweat broke out across his forehead, and his muscles began to cramp as they strained under the weight of the magic. He panted, gritting his teeth as he continued to cling to the glass. The symbols around the base began to glow, burning brightly as the strength of the birds song continued to build. The cramping turned into pain as the pressure continued. Sweat began to run down his face and he grunted under the pull.

The silent drag from behind the glass seemed to increase, as though encouraging him onward. He hissed as the pain deepened, running along his nerves, until his whole body was alive with the undercurrent of his pain. Yet still he fought.

Whatever was under the glass, he would have it, even if it killed him.

* * *

Leaving the frozen room was like pulling a piece of meat out of the freezer. With that first gust of hot, sulfuric air, Rei felt his muscles begin to thaw, his whole body warming almost instantly. He breathed one long deep sigh of relief as he felt his skin return to room temperature, before he grasped the Talisman around his neck and thought of concealment.

His footsteps were soundless as he padded the long hallways, constantly scanning and listening for signs of life. As he made his way closer and closer to the surface, he became concerned as to the complete lack of demon activity. Surely, they knew that two angels had failed to escape Hell after their reckless rescue mission was brought to everyone's attention. Did they think them hidden elsewhere? Or did they not care?

Perhaps, he thought with a tiny twinge of alarm, they planned to starve them out? Already Rei himself was beginning to feel the pangs of hunger. What if they just expected them to surrender if only to end the suffering of starvation?

Warmth, pure and comforting, flooded his chest, emanating from the Talisman, and reminding him to stay calm and keep his wits. He felt his pulse slow as he calmed himself down, realizing he had been working himself into quite a state.

It was then that he felt it; a deep thrumming that reverberated through the ground and up his legs, shaking his centre. He darted to the side of the hall, bathing himself in the shadows, as his eyes, narrowed into slits, raked the area. His ears pricked as they recognized the sound, and he slowly crept towards the entrance of the Hall as he listened.

The erratic sound was the rabid beating of war drums.

He felt his heart freeze in his chest as he realized why they weren't looking for them.

They didn't care. What were two angels in Hell if they were about to wage a war to take Heaven? And with two Guardians down, and only two young, untrained ones left…

Nausea engulfed him, making him clutch at his stomach in horror. They would attack Heaven…

His friends…

His family…

"Merciful God," he whispered fervently, "I have need of your mercy now. Please, watch over and protect my friends, my family, until such a time as I can protect them."

He touched the Talisman at his throat, reaffirming his prayer, before continuing to creep forward.

He may as well see the size of this army, and work out which General would be leading it; it was the only way he could help at this point. If he could ascertain that much, and make it back to Heaven, this whole crusade would have been useful to an extent. If he could bring Kai back with him…

The bile rose in his throat as the image of Kai's dark, tortured form flashed in his mind. He longed to bring Kai back to the sanctuary of Heaven, and restore him to his full glory. Then, at his side, they would dispatch the Army set forth to destroy them…

The fantasy in his mind dissolved as finally, he reached the end of the hall. Hidden in the shadows, he looked out over a sea of leathery wings, and lashing tails. The drums thundered in his ears now, and he thought he must surely be vibrating with the strength of them.

Every single demon or warlock had their back to him, their attention avidly fixated on the podium erected across the massive square. Atop the podium stood several figures, their black wings raised high, dressed in black tunics, chain mail, and bedecked with weapons. Rei's eyes zeroed in on the one figure he instantly distinguished from the rest of the crowd.

Standing before an Army of the darkest, blackest creatures in existence, stood Kai, looking every bit a Warlock Warrior as he stared down his troops. He raised his arm, now covered by a wrist guard with blades like scythes sliding out of it, and as his fist came into the air, the masses screeched and roared in glee.

Horror filled him. It consumed every thought, every feeling, until he found himself turning and fleeing back down the hall. The Army would march on Heaven, and when it did, Kai would lead these demons to his home, and destroy his own people. He and Tala had to make it back before the Army!

Running at full speed he was back at the door within minutes, his breath ripping through his chest as he heaved the oxygen in. How was he to get Tala out? He shook his head, reaching for the doorknob. He'd have to worry about that problem when they got to it. They needed to leave, now.

* * *

Hehehe, ok, next chapter, which you can proceed to right now, is 'Til Death Do Us Part'.

NC


	36. Til Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do not profit from my writing, and write solely for the purpose of entertaining.

Chapter 36 – Til Death Do Us Part

* * *

With a wrench, the glass detached, some of the binding runes separating onto it as he used both hands to lift if free. The air inside rushed out, the dirt on the stand billowing out as he transferred the weight of the glass to one hand, moving it aside to reveal…

The Talisman twinkled with an inner light, the bright, almost clear ice blue eye fixed into the face of the wolf staring up at him. He let out a deep breath, the air frosting in front of him as his free hand reached for the amulet. The tug in his mind was incessant, the thrum inside him driving him insane. His fingers brushed its surface, and he gasped as the power overwhelmed him. His hand shook, before he wrapped his fingers tightly around the surface of the charm, lifting it to clutch to his chest. Fire and Ice warred as the two Talismans came so close to one another, before Dranzer retreated, unable to fight the bitter cold that engulfed the red head.

For a moment, one long, unbearable moment, the teen felt as though a knife of pure ice had been imbedded in his heart, before the sensation vanished, and he felt totally at ease. His body relaxed, the constant pulsing now a pleasant, contented feeling

"Tala! Their army marches, and Kai leads them! We must warn Heaven! Tal~"

Rei camp to a stop, his heart freezing in his chest as his eyes locked onto the scene before him. There was the red head, standing before an ancient protection stand, its base encircled with black symbols and runes that glowed with a vivid fire. In one hand he held a glass casing, and in the other…

Drigger scalded his flesh in shock, and he felt the last air he had in his lungs rush out in a gasp.

"A Talisman!" he breathed, his mind kicking into gear. "By the Archangels, I didn't think Hell had any Talismans left down here. How did you find it?"

But Tala wasn't listening. The Phoenix around his neck was glowing, and the silver amulet in the boys hand was icy. As Rei looked closer, he realized that the Ice was spreading up the teens arm, encasing his body. A new sort of dread broke over him; was this Talisman good or bad? Was it…killing the red head?

He stepped forward, his hand snapping out to reach for the charm. With Drigger he was protected, he concluded, and the Talisman could not harm him as it did Tala. His hand brushed the ice cold skin of Tala's before power shot through him, lifting him off the ground and hurling him across the room like a rag doll. He slammed into the door, his wings jarring in pain, before he crumpled to the floor. Drigger roared not just at his pain, but sounding as though he too was hurting. Rei sat up, gasping and swearing. The red head was still standing there, but now the ice had spread even further, and seemed to be moving more rapidly than before. His whole left side was encased in it, and his right leg was about to join it.

"No," the neko snarled, leaping to his feet. He had not come this far to have his only accomplice become a popsicle, and in Hell no less. The irony grated at his nerves as he lunged across the room, wings spread wide. "Drigger!"

Crack!

He reeled backwards, a headache splitting him apart as he fumbled forward with his hands. His fingers found an invisible wall, as though the Talisman had created a perfect barrier. The longer he left his hands there, the colder they became, until he had to wrench his arms to free them.

"TALA!"

Nothing. The red head's crystal blue eyes were wide and unseeing as he stared at the ceiling. The ice had risen, encasing his whole left side and up to the base of his wings. His right hand was still free, mercifully, as Rei could now see the black runes at its base, runes he recognized as binding, security, and alarm.

Growling now, the ebony haired teen reached out, placing one hand on the invisible ice wall, and the other behind it, bracing it.

"Drigger," he hissed, canines bared as his eyes became mere slits, "destroy it!"

A jolt of energy shot down his arm, slamming itself into the wall. A crack became visible to his right, running out towards the far wall, and he gave a feral grin of satisfaction. He glanced up, feeling another thrill of alarm. The ice covered his wings now, and was sliding up his neck. As Rei watched, it covered his head, his crystal blue eyes taking on an eerie glow as they became trapped under the ice.

"Drigger, again!" His voice came out frantic.

Another charge darted down his arm, and another long, inelegant crack spread out from his hand. But it wasn't enough. The ice trailed down the teen's pale right arm, and consumed his hand, officially encasing his entire body in ice. The casing dropped to the ground, and Rei could only watch in horror as it hit the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces, and the room exploded with light.

* * *

Tyson reeled, clutching at his chest and the Talisman resting there. Another wave of vertigo rocked him to his core, and he fell to his knees, gasping as tears started to his eyes. His voice escaped him in a croak, as he cried out for help.

In the next room, he heard a glass shatter, and realized dimly that Max had to be experiencing the same thing. The idea forced him back to his feet, and he staggered toward the next room. His wings were shaking uncontrollably, feathers drifting to the floor as he walked. He caught sight of himself in the hall mirror, and saw that his face was flushed red, his eyes dilated.

Another wave of energy engulfed him, and he sank back to the floor, unable to walk any further. His whole body trembled and jerked with the energy running through it, and he thought perhaps the Guardians were punishing him for something. But…

Horror broke across his face, and he pushed back the nauseas feeling to stagger back to his feet. His voice came out in a haggard half scream as he called for help, staggering back toward the stairs. A warrior burst into the room, and at the sight of his Guardian, he let out another cry down the hall that saw countless soldiers bursting in.

"Sir," he cried, running to grab the boy's shoulder and steady him as he lurched forward again. "Sir, what is it? What's wrong?"

But they wouldn't understand. He pushed himself forward, his eyes scanning the crowd until he saw the face he wanted; the face that would understand exactly what had to be done. He had promised.

"Bryan," he rasped, reaching for the teen. The lavender eyes narrowed, and with a sweep of his wings he leapt the soldiers standing in his way, landing lightly by the teen's side. Another ripple of power shifted through the blunette, and he whimpered as it passed, noticing that this wave had been weaker than the last.

"What is it Tyson?"

He looked into the older angel's face, his honey brown eyes, almost brimming with tears as he forced the words out of his mouth.

"Rei…Something…has happened. You… must…" he drew another long, exhausted breath. "You must…make sure… he's alive… I think…"

But he didn't have to say the rest. He saw the horror bloom in Bryan's eyes as he knew it had done his own. Rei could be dead, and the thought alone drove Bryan to his feet. Giving the teen one last, long look, he nodded, before turning, and running from the room.

* * *

Rei rolled onto his side as the final wave of painful energy passed over him. Sweat ran down his face as though he had been in a steam room, and his wings trembled as if he had been flying for days. He crawled back onto his hands and knees, then forced himself to his feet. Drigger glowed at his chest, sending a new calming aura to envelope him, and he felt his body relax slightly. He staggered toward the back of the room, and came to a sudden stop.

The Angel that stood before him was not the one he had left there. The image of the red head, his slender, broken body encased in ice, his cerulean eyes glowing with ghostly brilliance, was forever branded to his brain. He'd thought he'd failed, unable to break the barriers and protect the mortal angel in his charge. He was a Guardian, and yet his magick had not been sufficient.

Yet Tala stood before him, tall and proud, his eyes shining with that inner blue fire. His pale body was unmarked, and completely ice free.

A small, inarticulate cry of shock slipped through the neko's lips. "Tala," he whispered, "you're alright?"

The teen paused before answering, glancing down at himself almost as though checking he was indeed unaffected. He looked up again.

"I'm fine." He sounded…amazed. More than amazed, he sounded relieved. "I'm fine." He glanced back toward the container, and then to the floor. A frown lit his face, his eyes narrowing in concern.

"Shit," he sighed, "I dropped it…"

"You don't remember dropping it?" Rei's voice was incredulous. "What do you remember? Cause the last 10 minutes have been some of the worst of my life! You were…frozen."

The blue eyes turned to him, looking confused. "Frozen? But…I felt warm. Hot even."

Rei shook his head, his golden eyes slightly wild as he remembered the teens imprisoned form. "You were…trapped in this ice…" He looked up, eyes betraying his fear for a moment. "And I couldn't get you out…"

The red head's features softened slightly at the distressed look on the other angels face, and he shook his head, almost bemused.

"Relax Kon. I'm fine; just look at me. I've never felt better. But we…"

The teen paused for a moment, and Rei stared at him curiously, before a look of horror broke out over the older boys face. He reached out, grabbing Rei's arm in a vice like grip that stung with frost. Rei winced, while the Tiger inside growled his displeasure. Tala took no notice, his pale face deathly white.

"Do you feel that?" he whispered, eyes gazing into nothingness.

Rei paused, looking at him strangely, before he let down the shield he had put between himself and the Tiger. After the last ten minutes of energetic torture, he had unconsciously tried to protect himself from anything else the Tiger might…throw at him. As he allowed his mind to realign itself with his Guardian, a sense of Darkness washed over him, almost as painful as the energy shocks.

He jerked himself around, toward the door, and remembered why he had burst into the room in the first place.

"Shit, the army!" He yanked his arm free of the red head's painful grip. "Hell's army marches Tala! We must warn Heaven!"

Tala shook himself free of his shock, and nodded. "Let's move."

Both teens ran for the door, throwing it open and darting down the hallway. As they rose through the levels, Rei had an idea.

"Tala," he panted, "I can't carry you from a straight out leap into the air, but if we went off the roof, I could glide you to the gates…"

The red head glanced over. They both knew that at the gates, Tala would have to stay behind. Heaven must be told, and he was dead weight…

"There's the stairs!"

They angled for them, their footsteps light and fast. Rei took the lead, his natural feline abilities taking over as he lengthened his stride. The Tiger within him roared a warning, as the door to roof appeared. Rei's golden eyes glowed, and with a burst of strength he sent the door flying outwards. He burst out into the sulfuric air, almost grateful for its stinging burn to his lungs. He turned, watching Tala run out the door after him.

"Tala, we're almost there, are you-"

"KON!"

Pain exploded through his body as something grabbed him from behind, digging into his spine. A spasm rippled through his wings at the pain, and with a cry he was thrown across the roof. He slammed into ground, his wings shrieking as he rolled over them. He felt the blackness of unconsciousness creep into his vision, and fought it back. Drigger roared another warning, and this time he listened. Rolling to the side, he leapt back on to his feet. Throwing his hand out, he shot bolts of golden light towards his attacker.

Kai blocked them deftly; his dark eyes alight with vicious intent as he continued to walk calmly towards him. His sable wings were held high, the black marks decorating his flesh along with the morbid brandings of multiple forms of torture. His clothes were simple, all dark, and across his back and around his waists were the weapons of demons, each wickedly sharp and designed to inflict maximum damage.

A sick feeling overtook the teen as he backed up. He flung more bolts of energy at the teen, trying not to drain himself, and the dark angel simply laughed as he brushed them aside, as though they were nothing. Rei felt fear twist his insides, before he turned and leapt off the roof, throwing his wings wide as he flew. Behind him, he heard the sound of laughter, before he felt Kai pursue him.

'How is this possible!' his mind screamed at him. Dranzer rested with Tala, and so long as Kai did not possess his Talisman, he should not have the power to do what he did. His powers were phenomenal; Rei couldn't defeat him like this…he needed Tyson and Max, and the power of the Phoenix behind him to even put a scratch on him!

A clawed hand closed around his ankle, and he hissed in shock and pain as he felt the sharp nails pierce his skin. The blunette let out a victorious screech that made the Tiger's ears throb, before using the full strength of his body to rip the teen through the air and hurl him back toward the roof. Rei flung his wings wide, trying to slow his progress, before Kai slammed into his chest, driving him into the cement and sharp stones of the roof, ripping his back to shreds.

Consciousness left him. The world was a sickening haze of red, orange and black as his mind tried to resume control of his body. He could feel his wings, jerking and trembling. His head was throbbing incessantly, while his ankle burned with the beginning of demon poisoning. The Tiger within was roaring its thunderous cry, deafening the inside of his mind and adding to the pain in his head. A small part of his mind begged him not to get back up, to stay in the blackness and leave all the pain behind. And the notion was seconded by his tortured body. Yet he suppressed the desire, and clung to the faint glimmers of light dancing across his vision.

With a flare of reality, he came back to the world, the sulfurous, depressing, fiery world he longed to escape. He tried to sit up, feeling the broken skin at his wing joints split even further, and the blood run down his back. A fist shot out, grabbing him by the throat.

Horror flooded through him, accompanied by panic as he choked for air. Kai's ebony gaze appeared before him, smirking as he gripped the teen tighter. Rei grabbed at the hands that held him, and thought of Drigger. Energy bolts shot from his hands into the Dark angel, and for a moment, his grip loosened, and he bowed his head as though in pain. Rei felt hope bloom in his chest as he prepared to fire another round, his head starting to swim from lack of oxygen, before the dark angel lifted his head.

The hope died. His eyes were bottomless pits of merciless hate. Around his neck, a dark glow, ringed with fire red, appeared. Attached to the chain of dark energy was a Talisman, blacker than the depths of Hell. Faintly, he could see the outline of a vicious looking bird engraved on the surface. The source of his power…

"Your pathetic feline cannot hope to compare to the might of Black Dranzer." Kai's once calm, smooth voice came out in a hiss and a growl, gravelly and deep. His fingers tightened, and with a vicious growl, he unsheathed his claws, digging them into the teen's throat. Rei's golden eyes widened as he felt the poison seep into his veins.

'I'm going to die…' he realized dimly, the darkness of unconsciousness returning, 'and the man I love is going to kill me…'

With a flash of light, an icy cold passed over him, followed by a blistering heat. Kai was gone, and for a minute, Rei thought perhaps he had died, and this was what happened to angel's once that part of their existence was over. Then he saw the red head's crystal clear gaze above him, and with a sickening sense of loss, he realized he was still alive.

"Breathe Kon! Come on!"

Oxygen scraped down the teen's throat, almost burning it on the way down to his lungs. With that first crisp, cold breath of air, Rei felt the edges of reality sharpen. His dizzy vision narrowed into a fine point, and he tried to sit up.

"Thank you! God, anyone would think you wanted to die you crazy shit!"

Tala's hands were moving over him, and he could hear a tearing sound as the teen shredded his own shirt, and began to gently bind it around his throat. The burn, he realized dimly, was not the oxygen, it was the poison.

"Kon, you have to summon Drigger."

His voice came out in a rasp as he spoke. "I…can't…Kai…too strong…"

Tala shook his head, looked up, and leapt to his feet. His face was a mixture of pain, anger and defiance as he took up a defensive position over the neko-jin.

"You don't need Drigger to fight, Kon. I'll take care of that. Drigger has to heal you before the poison spreads. Do it; do it now or you will die."

Rei saw, in his fading vision, that in his hand the red head clasped his newest find, the Ice Talisman, while around his throat, Dranzer glowed with her fiery radiance. The teen looked fierce, and perfectly capable, yet Rei felt dread settle in his chest. Tala was not a Guardian, and the chances of him surviving this fight were minimal at best. He should be up, and fighting, but his body was fast succumbing to the poison being pumped through to his heart.

'Drigger…' his mind called, and he both heard and felt the Tiger respond with a glow and a purr. 'Can you heal me, my friend? I must help Tala defeat Kai, or Heaven will perish…Please…Heal me?...'

Light engulfed him, and he let himself be carried away in the magnificence of the Tiger's energy, as Tala squared off against the only person he had ever let himself care about.

"Kai." His voice came out bitter and tortured, the sight of his dark angel so mangled making his heart break in his chest. The Dark Angel cracked a feral grin, flaring his wings wide and flapping them slightly, mocking the teen.

"Red…" his growl of a voice came out, "aren't you a sight for sore eyes. It's a pity really. I've always liked your eyes. They'd look wonderful on my mantle…"

His smirk was as cutting as glass, and Tala felt his stomach clench. He gripped the Talisman in his hand tighter, and was rewarded with a blast of comfort and confidence. His mind became centered, and he let loose a deep breath, before smiling coldly.

"Unfortunately, I plan to be using them for many years yet. I'd be more concerned about your own good self; if you survive today at all…"

The blunette growled in anger, the vicious glitter of fun swallowed by the blackness of his eyes. "Watch yourself 'angel', if you can even call yourself that any more…"

Tala felt a dull thump in his chest that told him his heart was still beating, and that was good enough for him. He concentrated all his energy on the dark one before him.

"My previous affection for you notwithstanding, if you continue to run your mouth to a Warlock such as myself, I will end your life… as slowly, and painfully, as I know how." His tone of voice told Tala he was perfectly serious, but it was the way he said 'previous affection' that twisted his insides.

"You were planning to kill me anyway," he shot back, trying to use the confidence of his new Talisman and his own anger to make his voice as strong as possible. "Just as you were going to kill Rei."

The ebony wings bunched in a tight curl before flaring out. The vivid black marks on his body became distinctly sharper, and the Beast around his throat glowed like a hot coal.

"All Guardians must die. I am the only one worth keeping. That buzzard around your neck, the Tiger, the Dragon, and the Tortoise will all perish this day, mark my words, and their Keepers will join them."

"Then what the Hell we're you planning to do with me?" he snarled, his anger beginning to win over his calm. "Were you hoping I'd just love you as a monster, rather than my friend and lover?"

The Dark Angel chuckled, the sound sending shivers down his spine. "Please Red. I don't care if you love anything. You will 'belong' to me. You will be my pet, and I will keep you here, for my own… pleasure."

The red head felt his skin crawl at the tone of the teen's voice. His stomach told him he wanted to be sick, but he fought the impulse. His whole being screamed at him that this was wrong, that Kai would never say this to him, or treat him like this, but there the blunette stood, his face as impassive and uncaring as he had ever seen it. Kai had never looked at him like that, and he had never spoken to him like he thought he was nothing. The way Kai held him, spoke to him, and spoke of him, was always as though he was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

This Kai thought nothing of him at all.

Fury ignited in his chest. This was not 'his' Kai. This Kai was a dark, twisted thing, created and spat forth from the bowels of Hell. It bore the markings of his lineage, and his torture, and the soul that had once inhabited it was diminished, if not gone.

"You are NOT Kai Hiwatari."

His voice came out cold and hard, and he felt his whole body tense in anticipation. He looked up at the teen, his cerulean eyes like ice. The Warlock had frozen at the proclamation, but now, his whole body seemed taut with rage.

"How dare you. I am the last of the great Hiwatari line! I am a pureblood Warlock, while you are a pathetic, lowly angel!"

"You are the lowly one!" Tala screamed back. "You are the slimy, black hearted monster that has crawled from the pits of Hell! You are NOTHING!"

The blunette lunged forward, swift as he ever was. But Tala had trained with him since they were children, and he knew every move like they were his own. He sidestepped as swiftly as Kai lunged, and brought his knee up to connect with the dark angel's chest.

A rush of air escaped the teen as his lungs were crushed, but no other sound came out. Moving with the momentum the dark angel swung round and delivered a king hit to the angel's head. Tala raised his arm, barely blocking the blow before his arm crashed into the side of his head with the force. He staggered back, managing to block another jab at his throat, before leaping backwards.

As he did, Kai grinned, the feral twist of his lips making Tala wince. He glanced behind him, and saw why the other teen was happy. He was meters from the ledge of the roof, and the drop to the ground below was larger than he could manage. Without making the jump, he felt his heart drop.

He spun back, facing the teen.

"Last chance angel," Kai spoke, his gravelly voice condescending and saying the last word as though it were dirty. "Kneel before me, and beg my forgiveness, and I won't throw you to the earth and bury you beneath it. The best bones in you are already broken; don't make me break the rest."

The look in his eyes suggested that the one thing he would like more than anything would be to break the rest of his bones, but the red head did not waver.

"Get bent, Kai 'Hiwatari'. I'd rather rot."

The Dark Talisman glowed as it's keeper smirked coldly. "So be it, but you will pray for death long before death will visit you, I promise you that."

He moved forward. It felt as though time was slowing as he watched him. His dark grace was beautiful, he realized numbly, but so was the spring in his step when he won a fight. The flare of passion in his crimson eyes, the flush under his pale cheeks as the red head made him blush, the way his wings would lift unconsciously every time he entered the room…

These were the images of Kai Hiwatari he would frame forever in his mind, as they were the most beautiful. As he braced himself against the onslaught, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Rei was on his feet, his wings held high. In his hand was the shred of shirt Tala had used to bind his throat, and the marks that had decorated his neck were gone. His eyes blazed as he pointed his fingers toward Kai, and let loose a battle cry. A golden lightning bolt shot through the air, and connected with the dark angel's unprotected chest. He rocketed sideways, his wings wide as he went over the side of the building.

The red head couldn't help a cry of horror as he half lunged after him, almost attempting to catch him as he fell, before Rei grabbed him round the waist, and pulled him backward.

"Ivanov, we have to move, while we have the advantage. Only my neck and ankle are ok, the rest of me still hurts like hell, and I don't think I can do another lightning bolt."

Tala turned his crystal blue eyes on him. "I can fight with you. If we combine our power, we could beat him."

Rei shook his head frantically. "You're not a Guardian, it could kill you."

"It's worth the sacrifice," the teen replied, his eyes on the ledge of the building. "Wolborg, Dranzer and Drigger can beat that black hearted prick," he added bitterly.

Rei glanced at him. "Wolborg?"

Tala looked down, holding out his hand and opening it to reveal the silver charm. Emblazoned across the surface was a Wolf with crystal bristles down its back, the gems of its eyes icy clear quartz. Rei felt a pulse from Drigger, and the beginnings of an idea in the back of his mind. Surely…

A screech ripped the air apart, and Kai rose over the ledge again, a charred spot with burnt material visible on his chest. Black waves of energy rolled around him as he landed, advancing on them with fury on his face. Rei held out his hand, palm facing the dark teen, and Tala copied him, putting up both hands with a Talisman clenched in each. Fire burned in one, while Ice stung in the other, and with a charged cry he pulled the energy from both, and sent it hurtling toward his lover. Before it struck, golden light seemed to wrap around it, binding them together. The energy torpedo struck Kai head on, and they heard that gut wrenching screech as he tried to fight it off. The black energy pulsed close to his body at first, before growing larger, and larger. With another glass shattering, ear splitting shriek of defiance, the teen threw off the energy, making it ripple outwards and slam into nearby pillars and buildings.

The result was destructive, crippling towers and causing small explosions as the different powers hit pockets of sulfur and fire. As the ground shook, energy roiling over the two angels as they tried to maintain their footing, Kai responded. Moving forward, he ripped the Talisman from his chest, and held it toward the ground.

"Contain them," he commanded, and Tala watched in horror as black lines gouged themselves into the roof, and snaked towards them.

The red head backed up swiftly, managing to dart outside of the black containment lines before becoming trapped. Rei, on the other hand, had not been so fast. He slammed into the wall of black energy, before it hurled him backwards, driving him to the floor. Struggling back to his feet, Tala watched him grip Drigger tightly, his knuckles white with the force before sending another energy bolt at the wall. Tala cried out in shock as it rebounded, slicing back into the teen and bringing him to his knees. He wished he could help, but he had bigger problems.

The Dark Angel was advancing on him, and though the Talismans in his hands cried out to him to do something, he was no longer sure he could. Kai was too strong.

"Any last words, Ivanov?" the teen growled, coming to stand in front of him, their faces centimeters apart.

He wanted to tell him he was a monster; that he would be condemned to Hell forever for betraying Heaven, for betraying him, and making him suffer just by looking at him. He wished he could say that the sight of him turned his stomach, and he'd rather be dead than his fuck toy. Everything they had ever worked for had come to nothing, and he had succumbed to the darkness, the weakness within. He was pure evil now, a soulless creature of Hell that longed only to see others suffer. Hell had succeeded in destroying who he was; in making him their slave. He wanted to say that, all of it.

"I love you Kai…"

The four simple words slipped from his lips before he could rethink them. His eyes betrayed him, staring deep into the others eyes and trying to convey a life time's worth of emotion in a single glance. What he did not expect was the flash of scarlet behind the Dark Phoenix's gaze.

A gasp escaped the teen as he took a step forward, now bringing them so close all he could see was his childhood friend. He stared deep into the others eyes, searching, searching for the flash of life he had seen there.

"Kai, please…"

A fist connected with his stomach. At such close range, the blow was almost crippling, and the air rushed out of his lungs as he sank to his knees. A hand gripped the sling that was still wrapped around his torso and his wings, and used it to drag him to the buildings edge. Behind him, he could hear Rei screaming his name, but he could not respond. His body throbbed with the pain of Kai's assault, and he was desperately trying to drag air back into his lungs.

"I'm sure you thought the sentiment would mean something, but Ivanov, I am going to enjoy watching you fall even more than fucking you senseless. When you see God, tell him he's a fucking retard."

He gripped the teen around the throat and lifted him over the edge, holding him there. The muscles in his arms flexed, and the veins stood out as he held the full weight of the teen in one arm, wings and all.

As he lifted high, preparing to drop the teen, a battle horn sounded. It resonated through the cliffs and caves of Hell, bouncing off the mansions, and making Kai pause.

A smirk stole over his face.

"My Grandfather summons me. The time to destroy your home is nigh." A black tendril of power reached out, past the teen's face, and Tala felt it against the joints of his wings, his sling being removed. It bore the emblem of the Healers on it, and the dark angel plucked it out of the air as it fell toward him. He sniffed it, and grinned.

"A memento, as I cannot stay to enjoy your departure from this world." He paused, his dark eyes regarding him thoughtfully. "Goodbye."

He let go, and Rei screamed in horror as the red head's wide blue eyes disappeared from sight. He flung himself at the barrier, barely feeling the jolt of dark energy that shot through him as he stared at the spot Tala had fallen from.

"Tala…" he moaned, wondering if the teen was still alive at the bottom. He didn't even see Kai turn from where he dropped his lover, walking slowly towards him. He stood by the prison he had created, and smirked in at his final captive.

"I'll return for you Kon, and I'll bring you your little gay friends as company. By the end though, you will wish I had shown you the same mercy as Ivanov."

He smiled again, that cold, cruel look that made the neko's insides quiver, before turning, and leaping into the air. He darted through the sky, disappearing into the smoke, and heading towards the sound of a battle horn.

Rei sank to the ground. The Tiger roared at him, but he no longer had the strength to fight back. The negative force of his containment was sapping him dry of his energy, and leaving him broken. Tala was surely dead, and he was trapped in Hell, unable to break this cage. Heaven was to be set upon by Kai, and from his own battle here, he knew they would not win. Heaven would fall, and sometime in the near future, he would die. He closed his eyes, a prayer falling from his lips; a prayer that his death would come as swiftly as Tala's had.

* * *

… read and review please?

NC


	37. The Battle Begins

And as my angels race to war I race to find a new job. Sigh. Very frustrating. As my slackness knows no bounds, even when I am unemployed, I am giving another gift; another two chapters! Mwahaha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I write solely to entertain, and do not profit from my writings here.

**Chapter 37 – The Battle Begins**

* * *

The battle horns resounded through the air, making the two teen's shake in nervous anticipation. Warrior's stood around them, each barely a few years older than themselves. Tyson recognized his friend, a few years his senior who had proudly joined the ranks of soldiers, Miguel. On Max's right hand was Garland, a tall, proud fighter who Tyson felt safe entrusting Max's life to.

All the soldiers in training, all the high ranking warriors; anyone who could wield a blade and was of age was being herded to the armory. Everyone would fight, for Hell marched, and at their command was the winged Dark Angel who it was said possessed a Talisman of immeasurable darkness. While other angels muttered that they should have known; that all Kai had done was dupe the elders into believing he was good long enough to steal a Talisman, Tyson felt otherwise. Yes, Kai was troubled; a dark soul desperately trying to live a good life. But this path of war…that was not of his choosing. The signs of torture the blunette had seen on the Dark Angels body was proof enough of that, and still fresh in his mind. The only thing that over rode the fear for his home and Max, was his fear for the safety of Rei and Tala.

Having sent Bryan off on a recovery mission after the debilitating effects of Dragoon's energy, he had sat and pondered why it had happened. Slipping into a meditation, he had summoned Dragoon, and questioned him. The Dragon had not been as forth coming as he would have hoped, but the message had been reassuring. Something had changed, and for the better. The powers of the universe, of the Heavenly planes, had shifted. A new power had emerged, and it was strong.

The notion had pleased Tyson greatly, until the war horns had sounded. He and Max had been hurried off to the armory, and fitted with the finest chain mail, armor and weapons Heaven possessed. All their items were new, and they shone in the afternoon sun like white hot brands. A small part of Tyson's unoccupied brain wished that they had been given plain, darkened metal, so that they would not stand out so much. He felt like a walking target.

"Tyson," Max's voice drifted over to him, whispered.

"Yeah Max."

"Do you think Rei is ok?"

The whole circle surrounding them perceptibly tensed. Everyone knew that the 'rescue mission' into Hell had failed, and that a Guardian had been trapped there in the process. While some of the elders debated whether or not to send another squadron in to rescue their fallen friend, others declared it would be wasteful, and the energies of Heaven would be better spent preparing for War.

"Rei's a fighter, and he has Tala with him. Tala's almost as scary as Kai. If any angels could survive it would be them."

The blonde nodded, looking depressed. He had not had long to recover from the emotional assault of Commander Yuinichi, who now averted his gaze in embarrassed remorse every time he walked near them. With War declared, he had been forced to send the body of his beloved brother to a mortuary, where it would await cremation should anyone survive the fight.

Max, still tender to the Commander's haggard grief, and now mind consuming anger, had locked himself into a tight little ball, refusing to speak if possible. Tyson was concerned he was becoming introverted, but right now, neither had the time nor the inclination to hash it out.

"Soldiers!"

Dom's voice rang out over all those gathered, which, when Tyson turned to look, was an army of Angels as far as the eye could see. Every soldier straightened where they stood, and saluted their Leader. Tyson felt sick to his stomach.

"Hell and its demon's have declared War on this Holy plane!"

Cries of outrage deafened the two Guardians for a minute, as every Angel in the vicinity voiced their anger.

"They think they have the perfect weapon to use against us; but they're wrong! And Heaven has the Guardians; Angels sworn to protect us from all evil. They think they can win, but when they arrive; it will be to their own massacre!"

The thunderous sound of beating weapons, stamping feet and rustling wings deafened the pair, before hands reached under their arms, lifting them high. Tyson gasped, feeling a hundred different hands supporting him as he and Max were carried to the front of the Army. Set down beside their Commander, a million sets of eyes now gazed upon them fervently. The blunette felt heat rise in his cheeks, and a crushing sense of despair. These angels were depending on himself and Max to protect them, to defeat the Dark Weapon of Hell; Kai.

What if they failed? What if they did not have enough power to defeat an army? These angels stared at them as though they were their salvation, yet all the teen's felt was a horrible sense of defeat. Max glanced at him nervously, his eyes belaying the fear they both felt in volumes. The Commander stepped away from their side, and stood before them. His eyes still conveyed his deep remorse, but he knelt before them, bowing his head.

"You are both our only hope." His emerald green eyes came back up, staring at them both with an ocean of emotion. "While we fight, you must find Kai. You must defeat him." The pain in his voice was palpable as he spoke Kai's name. Tyson could feel, as detached as he was, that Kai's final betrayal felt like losing all of his kin, as the Warrior had developed a close relationship with the Dark Angel.

"What if we can't?"

Max's question was straight forward, and his voice sounded broken. His blue eyes were dull with grief and pain, and his shoulders and wings hunched over his body as though trying to spare himself anymore of the onslaught.

Dom stared at them both for a long time before he spoke. "If right is on our side, we will prevail. I believe that."

"Glad one of us does," Tyson muttered distractedly. The staring was starting to get to him as countless Angels followed suit with Dom, bowing at the knee as they honored their Guardians.

Only time would tell if their faith would punish them, or preserve them.

* * *

The red head fell. His whole body twisted as he raced toward the ground, but time still seemed to slow. Kai had dropped him. His clawed fingers had released him over the void, uncaring as to his fate when he connected with the molten earth.

Tears stung his eyes, before a deeper sense of self preservation kicked in. The Wolf, still clenched in his fist, stung his palm again with an icy blast, and before he knew what he was doing, he flung his wings wide. Shock almost sent him crashing to the ground as he felt the muscles in his wings bunch and release, the sweet burn of his wings gripping the air and holding it tight, binding it to his will.

The tears came thick and fast as he glided to the ground, trying his hardest not to sob. He was flying. His wings were beating again, stretching after being cramped and confined to the sling Kai had taken as his souvenir. He had not realized straight away that his wings had worked, but he realized now that Wolborg…

A gasp escaped his throat, as images of ice encasing his body, of the warmth resonating through him making him feel comforted, whole, washed through him. Wolborg had healed him. The notion made him sink to the ground in shock. How could Wolborg heal him? He was just an angel, of no powerful blood or rich heritage. If Wolborg had healed him, had chosen him…

He stood up. His wings rose high, proud, and his eyes blazed. Wolborg had healed him because he was a Guardian. The rightness of it resonated through him as he turned to face the roof again. He could fight; and he could survive! He glared up into the night, and spread his wings to leap into the air, when a shadow darted out from the side. His hand snapped out automatically, blue fire crackling in his palm, only for it to illuminate the haggard face of Bryan.

He dropped his hand, looking relieved. The lavender haired teen staggered forward, his soot laden wings draped behind his back as he grasped at Tala's forearms.

"Ivanov…" his voice was breathless, both horrified and amazed. "You flew…"

Those two simple words spoke volumes, and Tala could not help but smirk. It was the same smirk he had always worn; proud, arrogant, and supremely confident.

"I know." He gripped the older teen's arm tightly. "Come on, Rei needs help."

A startled look of both pain and fear crossed the other angel's face. Tala felt his eyes widen slightly as he realized the reason behind it, before he turned and took to the air. Though the air was stagnant, bitter and acrid, the joyous sensation of taking to the air erased every negative thought in his head. He wanted to weep tears of sweet relief, but did his best to contain himself. Instead, he clasped the Talisman tighter in his fist, sending wave after wave of total gratitude to the creature inside. Wolborg, in return, let loose a long, glorious howl that shook the insides of his mind and made him giddy with relief.

He heard Bryan following him, and seconds later they both touched down on the roof. The sight before them was depressing, and quickened the red head's movements. In a cage of dark energy, curled up on his knees, was Rei. His eyes downcast, his shoulders slumped, his wings folded carelessly down his back, he looked the picture of defeat. Even the Talisman resting in his lap seemed to have lost its sparkle.

Tala walked to the cage, and tapped carelessly on its exterior. Rei's head jerked up, his eyes stricken first with fear, then confusion, then astonished relief. He leapt to his feet, snatching the Talisman up with him.

"Tala! You're alive!"

The red head's smirk was intoxicating. Rei's golden cat like eyes shone as he looked the teen over, realizing there was not a scratch on him. Then he saw Bryan. As Tala watched, there was that flash of emotion again, but this time in the neko's eyes. He grinned, before placing his hand on the edge of the barrier. Dark energy roiled over him, but he brushed it off. The knowledge inside of him, that he was a Guardian, gave him a fresh conviction and belief in his own abilities. If he was a Guardian, he had every chance of besting Kai, and he would prove it now.

"Wolborg!" his voice came out strong and sure. "Destroy it!"

Energy ripped through him from the Talisman, and seemed to ripple into the shield. It spread out, creating a vine like appearance as it cracked and broke small sections away. Finally, with a gentle nudge from the red heads mind, it shattered, the energy dispersing into the air and dissolving. Rei moved from where he had been protecting his face, and spread his wings out. Bryan darted forward to him, gripping him tightly as he looked him over. His eyes grew angry as they surveyed the damage already done to the neko, but he managed to put it aside.

"Rei, can you fly; are you hurt?"

Rei shook his head, his bewildered golden eyes still fixed on the red head. He pushed Bryan away gently, only barely managing to keep the tears of relief from his eyes.

"Tala…how?" His eyes flicked back to Bryan for a moment, then back again. "Did Bryan catch you?"

The red head opened his mouth to reply when another blast of war horns ricocheted around the caverns of Hell. All three angels spun, facing toward the gates. Tala felt his heartbeat quicken, adrenaline thundering into his veins. He growled, long and low, before gripping Bryan's arm.

"How did you get in; where is the Army?"

Bryan's lavender eyes turned serious, all manner of sorrow and anger removed as he slipped into warrior mode. "I entered the gates easily enough. The guards were gone; all of them march on the Heavenly plane. Heaven has rallied its army, and they prepare to meet them in battle. Tyson and Max walk at the front, by the Commander." Rei gasped in horror, while Tala's sapphire eyes narrowed at the tone used over their Leader.

"We have to hurry. Did you see anything else on the way in?"

Bryan's lilac eyes hardened into diamonds as he spoke. "Kai went past. He was flying to the army. He's leading it, isn't he?"

The red head nodded, his eyes as cold as ice. "He plans to, but not if I have anything to say about it."

He turned, walking toward the ledge. Rei's voice reached his ears as he went. "Tala, Bryan and I can both carry you up now, so if you jump…"

Tala jumped. Rei's startled cry of horror was almost comical before the teen threw his dirt spattered wings wide, and glided into the air. Wolborg warmed his whole body, and again he did not try to dispel the immeasurably ecstatic feeling filling him inside. He was flying, and the joy would note abate, even as he flew to War. Behind him, he felt both Rei and Bryan take to the air after him, and before long they were racing towards the gates. Stray demons, left to guard but aching to fight, shrieked in delight as they saw them, launching themselves up to engage in combat. Tala barely spared them a glance, pointing his fingers and sending shards of ice lancing through their hearts. With a slightly morbid thought, he found himself surprised they even had hearts.

They flew through the gates at break neck speeds, leaving the cliffs and caverns to angle for the sky. Overhead, the sun was disappearing behind a mass of thunderous black clouds. Rei glared at the clouds. The wind picked up, and he felt within it the strong workings of dark magic; dark energy. If it rained, the angels would be at a disadvantage. Their wings would sodden, and they would fall from the sky, leaving the air open for the demons. With a snarl of fury, he swiped at the sky, his own golden claws opening giant holes through the cloud. Light pierced through, and he felt fierce satisfaction. This war was not lost yet.

As they rose through the cloud cover, Rei constantly watching the red head for any signs of slowing, they began to hear the thunderous sound of wings, constantly beating, and as they rose over the final bracket of cloud cover, it was to see a sea of black and white wings. Each teen slowed slightly at the sight, overawed. The black clouds hung heavily over the dark side, white sunlight continued to pour over the angels, making their white wings stark in comparison. Even from this distance though, they could see Kai, his feathered dark wings at the head of the Demons and Warlocks, dark energy spreading out from him like a constantly thrashing cat-o-nine-tails.

Tala glared, before banking to the side. Rei and Bryan followed, Bryan drawing the sword at his side in defense. Demons of every rank, lowly or achieved, howled in desire as the angels flitted past them. As Tala neared the front of their cavalcade, he darted down the middle. The sunlight, beaming off the two young Guardians armor at the head of their legion, gave him a focal point to aim for. As he, Rei and Bryan dropped out of the sky at their side, there was a pronounced moment of shocked silence, before cheers erupted down the ranks. The Tiger had returned.

Tyson fell over himself to run forward and embrace his friend, gripping him fiercely. Max was right behind him, seizing his two friends in a vice like grip as he hugged them for dear life. Tala stepped back, giving them their space, when Dominic approached him, his green eyes wide. The red head felt the power of his presence like he never had before, and realized it was Wolborg responding to the power of Justice. He bowed his head in supplication, and the Wolf within growled in approval.

"You are Tala Ivanov." It was a statement, not a question, and Tala did not refute the observation, he merely nodded.

The man stared at his raised wings, laden with soot, in stupefaction. "You were crippled."

The word itself was so distasteful Tala wrinkled his nose, before answering. "I was. Then I found Wolborg."

The name meant more to Dom then it had to Rei or Bryan, and the Warrior moved forward to view the Talisman of the Wolf as Tala held it for viewing. His eyes widened even further, before a triumphant grin stretched over his face.

"It is a sign. You are a Guardian! With the four of you, we can win this War!"

Tala looked up sharply, his eyes narrowed. "There are five of us."

A pained look flashed behind the man's eyes. "One is lost. He leads them…"

His gaze returned to their foe, and Tala finally turned to face the opposing force. Light against Dark, good against evil. Whipping the demons into a frenzy, his monstrous shrieks tearing the air apart, was Kai. He had yet to turn and face them, still eagerly goading his troops. Tala could see the Dark energy still rolling off of him. He wanted to knock him off his pedestal, to show him he was not infallible.

'His' Kai was still in there somewhere, and he would set him free if it cost him his life. Putting his fingers to his mouth, he let out a high pitched whistle. It was a sound they had used to alert each other to danger as children, and Kai's response was instantaneous. He spun, eyes wide and disbelieving. Those ebony irises widened in shock, then narrowed in suspicion. He shrieked his incredulity at them, and Tala smirked, giving him a wave. Even from his position, he heard the Dark Angel snarl in anger.

With a flourish, the red head spread his wings high and wide, sneering in the direction of his lover. Again, Kai's dark eyes widened, before he smirked coldly. A foreign thought tried to worm its way into his mind, and he let it, as Wolborg growled a warning.

'_I will enjoy ripping those wings from your back, Red.'_

Tala sneered again then flipped him off, taking great satisfaction in the many Warlocks either side of their leader that roared in rage. The red head recognized the elder Hiwatari almost instantly, his prominent face and dirt red eyes giving him away as one of Kai's ilk. He felt such a primal hatred for the creature that he promised himself that he would not survive the day.

"Tala."

His blue eyes turned, fixing on Tyson and the others.

"You're a Guardian?"

The red head nodded firmly, turning his body to face them as he held Wolborg up, flashing his quartz eyes in the light. The younger teens gaped in shock, but Tala wasn't ready to give them a minute.

"Ok, we need a battle strategy. To eliminate as many of the lower demons as possible, Tyson, Max, Rei," he glanced at each as he spoke, "you need to work as a team. Attacking them with your individual powers will not slow them down nearly as much as attacking them with combined strength. Like what we did in Hell," he looked to Rei again, and the teen nodded. "Do it again, but this time, a larger scale. Do not feel like you are limited in any way; the key to your power is believing you can do anything. When you put boundaries up, you put boundaries around your abilities."

The three teen's nodded, but Bryan spoke. "What do you plan to do Ivanov?"

Tala turned. Bryan, of all of them, was in the most danger. The red head knew he could no sooner tell the teen to stay back than to send him home. Yet he had no Talisman, no amount of protection at all from the attacks. He had no armor, having raced back to Hell to retrieve himself and Rei, and the only sword he had, though sturdy, was likely to be broken by demon claws. He was vulnerable, yet he knew that Bryan would not leave while Kai, Rei and himself fought.

"I'm going after Kai."

Bryan shook his head. "No. You shouldn't go alone. There are too many foes out there to face on your own!"

The red head smirked, making up his mind. "That's why you will be covering my back. Sound fair?"

Rei, Tyson and Max all began protesting, but Bryan smirked, his eyes sparkling in the dying sunlight. "No, Tala is right. You can't expect me to stay behind. I will fight, and I will be happier fighting with the four of you."

Rei made to protest, staring angrily at the Wolf before the battle horns sounded. Turning to face the hordes of ravenous demons, their venom soaked claws dripping as they snarled, tails lashing rapidly, Tala let his mind be consumed by Wolborg. Giving the Guardian Best free reign over his body was like surrendering to a higher power, and he sighed in bliss as the pure energy consumed him.

With a cry Dominic withdrew Justice from her scabbard and pointed it forward, light blazing around it in a heavenly halo. Words fell from his lips, his eyes alight with the passion of battle as he faced a thousand enemies. Around them, the voices of a thousand soldiers thundered across the expanse.

Someone thrust a sword into his hand, and the red head gripped it tightly. In his left hand he clasped Wolborg, in his right a sword, and around his throat hung Dranzer. She burned his chest at the sight of her Master, now a broken servant of something dark and twisted; Black Dranzer. In his mind he heard her scream, and the noise seemed to reverberate out of him, touching the minds of all the soldiers present so that, as one, they rushed forward. Kai let loose a final, gut wrenching screech, before pointing his blood blackened blade forward, and leading his demons to battle.

* * *

This chapter was fun to write because it made me so happy. Surprisingly. I tried to imagine what it would feel like to take flight after being condemned to the ground, and the idea fills me with giddy dreams and wishes.

So, slowly getting there. Three chapters left I think. I can hardly believe that it's nearly there…

Please let me know what you think. Read and review.

NC

**Next Chapter: Vengeance is Mine**


	38. Vengeance is Mine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I write solely to entertain, and do not profit from my writings here.

**Chapter 38 – Vengeance is Mine**

**

* * *

**

His blade was soaked with blood in seconds.  
As he swung it round, somersaulting over his foe and running them through with a swift thrust, he tried to focus on Kai in the battle, but could not see him through the slaughter. Demons ran at him, their tails thrashing, eyes' frenzied as they ignored reason in their attempts to kill him. He dispatched them all as though they stood still. His anger, hurt and pain flowed through the blade, and he inflicted it upon all those who got in his way, as he fought to find the Dark Angel.

A blast of energy suddenly rocked him to his core, and he, as well as every angel and demon within one hundred meters was sent to their knees. He leapt back up, into the air.

Kai had unleashed a blast of energy, the force of which had killed dozens of both races that were close to him. He slaughtered those around him without consequence, not caring if they were his own soldiers or his enemy. Fury ignited in the red head, and he dropped from the air with a great sweep of his wings. As Kai went to unleash another blast of energy, Tala intercepted, throwing wide a massive barrier. The result was to shield all angels in its path, and rebound out, killing countless demons as it went. The Angels spared cheered, pumping their weapons high, before seeking out a new quarry.

Behind him, he felt Max, Tyson and Rei begin to conjure their shields, now protecting a decent slab of the Army from unnecessary slaughter. The sight enraged Kai.

He turned back to face the red head, his growl of anger doing nothing to the teen. Tala growled in return, using the full force of Wolborg's fury as he did. The sound sent demons anywhere near him cowering back. Kai, however, laughed.

"What a cute pup you are."

Tala smirked coldly. "Rather be a pup than a chicken."

The blunette threw his hand out, and a lance of pure dark energy shot towards him. Tala stepped to the side at the last second, and heard the rewarding sound of several monsters being skewered behind him. He smirked at the dark teen.

"Your aims not improved much I see."

Kai smirked again, those dark eyes watching him intently. "Though you are trying my patience, something about you…amuses me."

"Well," Tala added sarcastically, "let's get out my red nose then. Have you got a clown costume hidden away in that ridiculous outfit you're wearing?"

Kai chuckled this time; the sound so grating it hurt the red head's sensitive ears. "Now, you die."

Both hands came up this time, and Tala summoned Wolborg, then Dranzer, merging their powers to create a shield of ice, and the sword in his hand became one of fire. He lunged forward, swinging the blade sharply, making Kai dart backward to avoid being burnt or diced.

"Cute trick Red. But now it's my turn."

He pulled one of the last blades from his back, and held it in both hands. The Talisman around his throat glowed as he charged the instrument with Dark energies, until Tala found his eyes watering just looking at it. Wolborg growled in his head, and Tala pointed his own sword at the blade.

"Freeze," he hissed, and felt the ice flowing from him as it tried to encase the blade. Kai swung it over his head, sending the frozen icicles flying to impale those closest. He laughed again, the sounder colder than Tala's ice.

"Now, you will die on my blade, and thrash in dark agony for hours as you go." He smirked, delighting in the sound of his own voice, and his idea. All forms of torture, punishment or pain seemed to make his life that much brighter, and Tala felt his face wrinkle in disgust.

"So, how long was it before you were broken, Hiwatari?"

A confused, angry look passed over the teen's face as he leveled the blade toward the other teen's throat. "Whatever do you mean, Red?"

Tala smirked, looking at the dark marks all over his body, as well as the macabre signs of torture.

"Your body has been beaten. Your mind has been beaten. I can only begin to imagine what they used to break you. After all, the Kai Hiwatari 'I' knew would never have succumbed to the will of another."

Fury ignited in the sable gaze, and the teen lunged forward, swinging the blade as he went. Tala parried the blow, and for several moments they sparred together, their blades meeting in a shower of sparks, as darkness met light. As Kai began to gain the upper hand, his blows raining down on the red head, Tala felt a spark of rage ignite in his chest that was not his own. A fireball, shimmering molten fury, erupted from the Talisman hanging from his neck, slamming Kai in the chest and sending him into a spin as he flew through the air.

He landed on several demons at once, sending half a dozen crashing into the ground with him. As he got back to his feet, his anger got the better of him, and he dispatched three of his own men with swift, lethal blows. A sharp bark of orders reached both their ears, and Tala glanced to the side to see the elder Hiwatari gesturing wildly at his grandson, his wrinkled face smeared with blood and ichors. From the gist of the dark language spewing from his mouth, Tala could only gather that he was none-to-pleased with Kai's ability to wipe out more of their men then the angels could.

Using the distraction, the red head glanced behind him, checking on the status of his cover. Bryan stood tall and proud, wearing absolutely no armor, and still managing to keep most demons at bay. His eagle like gaze assessed every weakness, and made use of them. His clothes, now soaked with the blood of the dead, marked him as a deadly opponent, and Tala could not help the dark smirk that graced his lips as he realized that demons were beginning to avoid him. He turned back, still smirking, and realized he had been facing the other way too long.

Kai's blade sailed down toward his head, and Tala threw his hand up at the last second to keep his head from rolling. Their blades met, but the sheer force behind Kai's swing sent shock waves through his arm, and as the blunette ripped the blade back to the side, it caught the hilt of Tala's sword, and sent it flying.

Tala spread his wings and leapt backwards, barely avoiding a jab at his stomach, before throwing out his hand and shooting a shard of ice. The dark angel darted to one side, the shard slicing a neat line across his arm as he almost missed it. He snarled and lunged, yet again Tala evaded the attack, and responded with his own blast of icy, or fiery, revenge. After several minutes, they paused, panting hard.

"Well, Hiwatari, I see you are in complete control; taking orders from your grandfather has nothing to do with being 'broken in'." He paused, before adding a certain amount of salt to the wound. "You're a prized stallion, aren't you?"

A dark flush spread up the other angel's cheeks. "I take orders from no-one! I am the Leader of this army!" he snarled.

"So long as your grandfather gives you the all clear, is that it?" Tala shot back, making the teen growl in fury. "'My' Kai Hiwatari took orders from no-one. He was strong, sure and capable of doing everything and anything under his own power."

"Your Hiwatari is DEAD!" Kai roared, his eyes glowing with Black Dranzer behind them, as he flung out his hand and sent bolt after bolt of dark energy shooting at the red head.

Tala nimbly ducked and darted, first on the ground, then through the air, retaliating with his own bursts of icy vengeance.

"Come on Hiwatari! You used to be able to best me! What's the matter; too whipped?"

He heard another enraged snarl, followed by a screech of the dark Phoenix. For a minute, Tala saw, in all its glory, the dark bird rise to the surface of Kai's body. It was in control, Tala realized numbly. Kai was trapped in their, and that stupid bird was in control. The only way to reach the real Kai, he decided, was to remind him who he was.

"Come on Kai," he said, changing the tone of his voice from aggressive, to pleading. "You're better than this. Remember when the kids used to push you around at school; calling you names and accusing you of being evil?"

The dark angel paused for an instant, and the red head thought he saw a flicker of emotion in the teen's otherwise lifeless eyes.

"You told me you would prove them wrong! That you were better than all of them! How is this better?"

An almost mortified look passed across the tattooed, blood smeared face before Tala could truly register it, then the anger returned.

"I am better than everyone here!" he shrieked, firing another bolt.

Tala raised his shield, bracing against the onslaught, but still feeling a sting of pain. "What about all the times you told me you loved me?" he cried over the attack.

Another pause, and he glanced up, over his shield, to see the teen giving him a contemptuous, mocking look.

"I lied," he replied easily.

Tala swallowed, finding his voice. "Well I didn't. I promised to be there for you no matter what. I do love you Kai. Don't you love me?"

This time the flicker was obvious. Garnet took over ebony as a War took place inside the blunette, a fight for control. Tala watched, aghast, as the dark angel's whole body seemed to tremble, even his wings. His arms twitched, and his wings shook enough to shed some feathers.

"Come on Kai! You're strong! The Fire Bird calls to you! I call to you! You can beat it Kai; FIGHT!"

A dark arrow shot from the sky, and before Tala could raise his shield, it slammed into him, rolling him across the ground. His hands slipped free of his shield, and before he could retrieve it was lost in the battle. The distraction proved enough. Black Dranzer seemed to resume control. As Kai turned, he looked shaken, but flew for the Gates. Tala, meanwhile, turned to face his foe, snarling with the power of Wolborg at having been interrupted. The face he met set his blood to run cold.

"Hello my pretty," the demon purred, his tail lashing leisurely from side to side. His red eyes were aglow behind his mask, and his tensed muscles and body were covered in the bright red blood of the angels. At his waist was a pouch, and Tala could see several feathers protruding from it, souvenirs of those he had slaughtered. Anger kindled within him, mixed with the fear he felt at the mere sight of him.

Still, he could not find his voice enough to respond. Images of his broken, bloody wings ran through his mind; broken bones, screams of pain, a sea of agony. They rendered him speechless and set every nerve in his body on edge.

"Nothing to say to me after all this time? I'm hurt. I thought we had something special." He licked his lips as though remembering the festive occasion and Tala felt a shudder rip through him. The nightmares continued to keep him paralyzed as the demon slowly paced toward him, drawing a whip from his belt and trailing it behind him like a second tail.

His fingers reached out, and traced a sharp line down his cheek. Terror gripped him tightly, making both Wolborg and Dranzer roar in rage. Their combined powers though could not break him from his fear.

"It's a shame, really. I was hoping to pick you up once we broke the defenses. We could have had a lot more fun…" The red head's whole body shook, his wings trembling.

"Now," he leaned in close, drawing a long, deep breathe. The red head's scent was almost as intoxicating as his scream, and he found himself regretting the notion of killing him. He wanted to keep him. "I have to end your delicious little life. It's a shame, really. Perhaps if you get on your hands and knees, and beg my forgiveness, then suck me off, I'll let you live."

Bile choked the angel as he tried to keep himself from being sick, unable to speak. His mind screamed at him to run, to flee before this monster.

"TALA!"

Bryan's voice punctured his thoughts, allowing a small modicum of sense to penetrate his fear addled brain. He turned to face him, the demons claws scraping his cheek as he went. Lavender eyes met cerulean as Tala let the fear show on his face. Bryan dispatched his opponent with a flourish, trying to move forward but finding himself blocked as more demons attempted to get in his way. He tried to take flight, but again found himself besieged on all sides. He realized, with a sickening lurch, that he couldn't make it. So did Tala.

"No? Well, then I guess you will just have to choke at the end of my rope." The whip snaked out, curling around the red head's pale throat and tightened. His oxygen was cut off, and the red head's hands reached for his throat as the demon took to the air, dragging him after him.

Images of Kai's own stripped and scarred throat flashed into his mind as his wings struggled to keep up with the demons pace. As they left the ground, he could hear Bryan's screams of horror as the teen desperately tried to go after him. The clouds over head had amassed in the wake of Rei's commitment to the battle, and as thunder and lightning tore apart the sky, rain began to fall.

"Come little angel. As you die, you can watch the Gates of Heaven be thrown open, and know it was your beloved that made it possible."

'Kai…' his brain conjured weakly, thinking of the flicker crimson in those ebony eyes. 'No…'

His eyes snapped back open, and with a last, desperate reach, his hand went up to grip the demons ankle. The red eyes glanced down in surprise, before alarm broke over his face. He dropped the whip, attempting to rid himself of the red head, but Tala clung to him, forcing himself to hold on.

"Wolborg; FREEZE!"

Ice exploded from the teen's grip, racing up and over the demon in seconds. Boris shrieked in fear, attempting to thrash his way out and failing as the ice crept over his arms, and to his wings. Freezing them in their contorted movement, they began to fall from the air. Tala released him as they went, the demons whole body now encased in ice. His wings jerked uncomfortably as he pulled the whip from around his throat, and drew precious oxygen in. He glided back toward the ground, where a glistening mound of ice sat, untouched by the rain and undamaged by the fall. The battle raged on a hundred meters away, but Tala didn't care.

He approached the glassy sculpture, taking the time to enjoy the icy rain that fell on his neck, soothing the burn. As he peered over the side, staring through at the angry red eyes, he felt the power return to him. This demon had tortured him, taking him to the brink of insanity and leaving him there. He had stripped him of his wings, a fate worse than death, and left him to bleed out, unable to seek help.

He was a bastard, a mongrel even among his own kind, and he deserved 'everything' the red head could give him. Hatred pounded in the teen's veins like another pulse, and he allowed himself the dark pleasure to surrender to it.

"You will stay in this frozen prison," he whispered, knowing the demon could hear him, "and you will wish for death long before death visits you. You will be a testament to the power of the Angels, and the stupidity of Hell."

He glanced down the length of the demons body, admiring his handy work, but realizing something was missing. He looked back into the eyes that had before terrified him, and now amused him.

"This ice will not melt, and you will not suffocate. You will not hunger enough to perish, but you will crave food, and water, every second you live. This ice will 'burn' you as though fire, and you will be in agony, but your body will not decay. This is your prison, and you can only be free, to embrace death, when you repent."

Fury blazed in the demons eyes as he spoke, until the red head mentioned the burn, and it was obvious that was all he could think of. Pain ignited behind the mask, and Tala felt some sick, fierce pleasure in it.

"When you repent to the Angels, and swear on the name of Michael, and God himself, that you will serve them and no other, and 'mean' it, you will be free. Free to die."

Tala turned away, savoring the look of utter despair and agony frozen on the demons face, encased in ice, and walked towards the gates. Nothing would melt that icy prison, and nothing would shatter it. It was a testament to the power of the angels, yes, but also a symbol of the Wolf's strength and the power of his wrath.

* * *

Go Tala, go Tala, go Tala! Whoop whoop.

Two to go. HURRAY!

NC

**Next Chapter: The Spell Is Broken**


	39. The Spell is Broken

You know how all my other excuses of not posting can be pretty lame or stupid? Well, the excuse this time is actually true and correct, but it makes 'me' look stupid. All my work for this story (my current and up to date work) was stored on a USB. This USB decided that it no longer wanted to work, and conveniently stopped; mid semester and with assignments on it, I might add, not to mention all the work I have done for a book I'm trying to get published. So, all my current work for this piece was lost. It has taken me this long to find the old remnants of this story and polish it up to where I think it was before the USB died.

And yes, before I get people scolding me, I now have a serious penchant for backing my files up every couple of days to a major hard drive, then a smaller hard drive, and then a USB. Is that over the top? No. The cost of retrieving data off a workable piece of equipment can be northwards of $600.00. Not a bad way to spend money I don't have…

Anywho, here is Chapter 39, and, because of the time and me dickin' around with broken USB's, you'll also get the last chapter as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I write for the purpose of entertaining, and do not profit from these writings.

**Chapter 39 – The Spell is Broken**

* * *

He picked up the pace, running toward the Gates as he felt their power weakening. Kai was there, he could feel that, but he wasn't as strong as before. He had been weakened. The notion sent fresh energy to every part of his body, and he picked up the pace. His feet slipped and slid in watered down pools of blood, and every few meters he had to leap the body of a fallen brother. Some were charred and burnt, while others had suffered the effects of demon poisoning. Then there were those that had had their wings shattered, and had simply bled out, unable to flag down a Healer. His heart ached for them all.

As he got closer to the gate, he saw that most of these angels had been slain by Warlocks, the tell tale signs of advanced weapons having been used. No magic though. He looked ahead to see Kai, his face sweating and contorted in his efforts to use Black Dranzer to open the Gates, while around him stood a circle of Warlocks. They were his Guard, protecting him from the attack of multiple angels as he worked.

Pausing, he wondered how best to do this. Kai was there, that much was certain. His grandfather was manipulating him through the power of Black Dranzer, and its strength was too much for him to fight. If Tala tried to battle the Demon Bird for Kai's body, there was the possibility the blunette would be killed in the struggle. How, then, do you fight something that cannot be beaten?

A pulse of hot energy in his chest grabbed his attention, and at the Will of the Phoenix, he removed her Talisman from around his neck. Images flashed through his mind, and he realized what she wanted.

"Dranzer, are you sure?"

Another sharp pulse of energy, and Tala nodded. "Fine."

He gripped the Talisman tightly for a minute, savoring it's warmth for the last time, before hurling it into the air. It fell from the sky like a ball of fire, a streak of crimson and gold lighting the darkness, before landing in the centre of Kai's circle. Reaching out with his mind, he felt the Talisman, and braced his Will to it.

"Dranzer! Emerge!"

Crimson light erupted over the battle field as the Phoenix emerged. Her wing spread wide, their tips ablaze with fire; her scarlet feathers burned brightly against the mounting darkness, and gave the soldiers fresh hope. Her shriek of defiance echoed throughout the plane, and her cry was taken up by everyone present. She was massive; a sight to behold that made Tala's eyes widen in shock.

"KILL HER! KILL THE BUZZARD NOW!"

Voltaire shrieked at his minions, and they all ran for the bird, only to be thrown with a great sweep of the Phoenixes' molten wings. They landed; their clothes alight with the fires of Heaven they struggled to put out, as Dranzer turned to her old Master.

The blunette was backing up, trying to put as much distance between himself and the Beast as possible. For the first time, her fires scalded him, and his flesh stung as he tried to escape her fury. Black Dranzer shrieked within him in distaste, but offered no protection from her fiery touch.

"Dranzer…" the name almost choked his lips, and he tried not to gag. A longing awoke in him, and almost as soon as it began the Dark One tried to dismiss it without success. It grew.

He reached out a hand, attempting to touch the scorching feathers but still feeling their burn. Pain washed through him, completely unrelated to his burns. Dranzer was rejecting him. He had never not been able to touch her lush plumage, to stroke her beak and feel the comfort of her closeness. The realization almost crippled him, and he felt the aches within him of loss. Dranzer was his, he was Dranzer's'. The idea was like a bolt of lightning, striking him to his core.

Black Dranzer screamed in anger, feeling it as the teen detached from her control. With a rippling roar of dark power, she broke forth from the Talisman, channeling not only her own energies into her emergence, but also the remaining strength of Kai's. His body jerked uncontrollably as she rose into the air, sable wing tips glowing with black fire. As the Talisman chain around the blunettes throat snapped, freeing the last of the Dark Phoenix, Kai's body collapsed to the ground, spent. Tala screamed his name, and began to run forward, only to be picked up by the torrents of wind thrown around by the powerful wing beats of the two Phoenix's engaged in combat.

As he was flung backward, landing on the ground and rolling end over end, two strong hands gripped him tightly, and drew him back to his feet.

"I thought you had died!"

Bryan's voice was ragged with worry, and his arms gripped Tala's tightly, as though trying to reassure himself the teen was really alive. His eyes were wild as they darted around in his face, and the red head took a moment to calm him, noticing the injuries the older angel was ignoring.

"Bryan, you must find a Healer!" he shouted over the roar of the wind. "Your injuries need tending."

The teen waved him off, his eyes now locked on the fierce battle taking place over Kai's prone form. His wings were held high and, like Tala's, suggested he had been knocked to the ground more than once, as they were soaked with the blood of their brethren.

"Did you set the Phoenix free?" He cried, voice now holding some of the awe he felt.

The red head didn't reply, instead nodding as he too turned to watch the fight. Angels and Demons grew still as their faces turned to watch the battle of Light and Dark, as Phoenix met Phoenix mid air, battling for victory, and the body of their charge.

Dranzer shrieked derisively, her talons flashing out as she clawed at the eyes of the demon bird. She missed by inches, but still felt the satisfying tear of flesh as her talons found its shoulder. Black Dranzer screamed in pain, her black fire eyes bulging as she twisted and turned to escape the attack. Opening her beak, a bolt of dark energy spewed from her mouth, and caught the crimson phoenix in the chest. Dranzer's cries of pain were drowned out by the constant trills of victory coming from the dark one.

Tala felt fury ignite in his chest, and started forward again, only to be seized by the collar and dragged back. He snarled, lashing out behind him and catching Bryan in the chest, but the teen did not let go.

"Are… you crazy?" he gasped, still containing the struggling red head. "You want to get mixed up in the battle of Beasts? No Tala! This is not your fight!"

As he spoke, Dranzer retaliated, spreading her crimson wings and creating a maelstrom tornado of fire and brimstone. It whirled through the air, encircling the dark bird and creating a binding circle of fire. The Phoenix shrieked again, its rage building, before spreading its own wings and creating a barrier. Black power radiated out, and several feathers pointed out like knives, before being released. They flew the distance faster than the eye could see, driving themselves deep into Dranzer's breast.

The fire bird's screams of pain rang out across the plane, and demons and warlocks raised their weapons and cheered, their howls a cacophony of noise that hurt the ears. Tala felt tears start to his eyes as the Phoenix sank to the ground, blood dripping from her chest and burning the ground it touched. He had to help her. Black Dranzer was stronger, powered by the malevolent energy of every dark creature in existence. She also contained within her the last of Kai's strength, and Dranzer was fighting all on her own. Even as he contemplated the different ways he could help, he felt Rei, Tyson and Max come running up behind him.

"She's losing!" Tyson cried out, his face pale and haggard from the efforts of battle. His face was smeared with dirt and grime, but most of the blood had been washed away by the rain that continued to fall.

Rei's golden eyes were dull and stricken as he watched the Demon bird sail over the Fire bird, and land on her, forcing her to the ground and embedding the dark spears deeper in her chest. Her agonized cries of pain pressed down on the remaining Guardians, until they could bear it no longer. Tala ripped the Talisman from his neck, and pointed it toward the battle, and the Pheonix.

"Wolborg, help her fight! Give her protection!"

The Wolf seemed only too happy to oblige, its icy power bursting forth from the Talisman in a crystalline blue rush that sailed through the air and encircled the Fire Bird. Black Dranzer snarled and shrieked, finding the cold too much to bear as it took flight again.

"Drigger! Lend your power!"

A hollow image of the Great Cat erupted from the Talisman of its Master, bounding across the distance in a flow of golden light. It reached the Phoenix as she stood weakly, fusing with it almost instantly. The change was obvious straight away. The shards still protruding from her chest like a pin cushion dissolved, and she raised her head, her once crimson eyes now a blinding gold as she surveyed her enemy.

"Draciel!" Max cried, tears streaming down his face, "reinforce her defense!"

The Tortoise's green energy flowed across the distance like the tide coming in, washing around Dranzer's clawed feet before rippling up and over her body. As the light faded, solid armor was revealed in its place, showing the designs and patterns of the Tortoise.

"Dragoon! Give her strength!"

The Dragon glided forth in a shower of blue light, arcing up and over. Black Dranzer crowed again, and attempted to snap at the Dragon, but her razor sharp beak passed straight through, and the Dragon reached the Phoenix easily. He wrapped himself tightly around her wings, glowing as he went until the light was so bright they could not see. When he disbanded, Dranzer's wings were more leather than feather, allowing her to stay aloft and fly faster through the torrential rain.

The four teen's cheered as Dranzer stepped forward, icicles draped down her back for protection, her leather like wings spread wide and her armor shining almost as bright as her golden eyes. Her screech was rough, and within it contained the sounds of each Guardian distinctly. She stepped forward, and the ground shook with her power. Taking to the air, she renewed the fight with gusto, snapping, ripping and clawing at the Demon bird.

Black Dranzer's screams of rage soon became howls of pain as the Fire bird took the advantage. When the dark bird flew over head, Dranzer launched herself upward, her frozen spikes impaling the black feather breast with ease. As Black Dranzer retaliated, her claws met only the hardened armor covering the Phoenix's body. It soon became apparent who was going to win, and the cries of victory rang out from the Angel Army.

Tala smirked, delighting in the way Dranzer was not only defeating the Dark one, but humiliating her in the process. Her shrill shrieks as she rained fury down on the black one were unintelligible to everyone bar him, as he could hear her demanding the release of her Master.

"YOU!"

Tala spun round in surprise, recognizing the gravelly voice immediately. His hand flew to his sheath, only to remember that his sword had been lost in his battle with Boris. Bryan stepped before him instantly, his own blade covered thickly in the blood of the Fallen. Tyson and Max backed up, unable to participate in combat without their Guardians. Rei stepped forward, his eyes narrowing into black slits, and bared his fangs.

"Who the Hell are you?" Bryan snapped, his voice dripping with disgust as he recognized the being as a Warlock.

Voltaire ignored the teen, his eyes fixated on Tala and conveying all the hatred he possessed in that single glance. Tala braced himself, raising his wings and preparing to fight. He may not have his blade, but he was still a competent fighter, even without Wolborg. The cries of the dying demon bird echoed out behind him, and he couldn't help but smirk at the graying Warlock before him.

"The battle is lost!" he snarled out, his bangs dangling before his eyes and dripping water. "Your pigeon has failed, and Kai will be FREE!"

"NEVER!" Voltaire screeched, the black marks on his skin glowing with his rage. "He belongs to me! He is of my blood, and I will control him until I bury him!"

The same rage sparked in Tala, and the red head stepped around from Bryan, seething.

"How dare you! You are his only relative yet you care for him less than that monstrous Beast!" he screamed back. "You deserve this loss, and anything else Heaven deems to throw at you, you lowly blood sucking parasite!"

Voltaire lunged. Bryan cried out, reaching for Tala as he was tackled from behind by another Warlock. Rei's battle cry rang out as he dashed to Bryan's side, delivering a charged kick to his assailant. Tyson and Max were back to back, their swords in hand as they parried off the attacks of two demons. In the distance, Tala could see several of the Guard running to their defense. All this in an instant, before the Warlock slammed into him, and they both went sprawling to the ground in a flurry of limbs.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME AS THOUGH YOU ARE SUPERIOR! YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHING!" the old man screamed manically as his fists rained down on the teen. Tala threw up his hands to block, but the blows were agonizing on his arms. A Warlock was ten times stronger than a demon, and Tala felt every blow like it was a sledge hammer. With a cry, the red head used his feet to launch the elder over his shoulders, relieving his body of the abuse as he struggled back to his feet.

The Warlock spun back, his tail lashing before curling around him. Its barb snapped out, and the crystal blue eyes fixed on it instantly. Warlock venom was also twice as effective and fast acting, as demon venom. His stomach lurched as Voltaire lunged again, this time forcing Tala into a defensive position. As they moved Tala kept one eye on the tail and one on the ground, searching desperately for a weapon. In his mind he felt Wolborg, still wrapped in battle with the Dark Phoenix and oblivious to his Master's distress.

A swift jab at the teen's waist caused the red head to jerk to the side. He staggered, his foot landing on the severed arm of an angel, before Voltaire tackled him again, and slammed him into the ground. His arms went wide, trying to brace his fall, and as he felt the impact reverberate up his back, and through his wings, his fingers felt the cool hilt of a sword. He tried to grip it, but the Warlock pinned him, his hands holding the tops of the Angel's arms and squeezing, cutting off the blood flow and making the red head wince. His dirt red eyes were crazed as they stared down at the teen, his gray hair hanging limply around his face. Tala struggled, but found his body pinned. The weight of the Warlock, wings and all, could not be budged. He stared up, as the black barbed tail darted into view. He froze, a new tension creeping into him.

"You cost us 'everything'!" Voltaire hissed, revealing teeth sharpened to a point. "Now, I will take from you all I can! You will die slowly, and Kai will be dragged back to Hell! My pathetic grandson will suffer for his failure; that I 'promise' you. Die, knowing you failed, and that I will kill him for it!" The barb snapped out as a final screech of agony rent the air.

Tala turned his head to see Black Dranzer fall from the sky, the fire in its ebony eyes dim as it slammed into the ground. One wing crumpled at its side, while the other sat at an awkward angle, obviously broken. Blood dripped from the razor sharp beak, and Tala realized with fierce satisfaction that it was its own. With a final, triumphant shriek, Dranzer unleashed a rain of fire that fell upon the demon bird. Black Dranzer's dying screams lasted an instant, before it exploded in a mass of blood and dark energy. Dranzer's shrieks of victory echoed across the plane, and Angels everywhere took up the cry, their own strength renewed at Hell's defeat.

Tala looked back up at the Warlock, whose wrinkled, scarred face seemed frozen in shock and horror at the outcome of the battle.

"Looks like you lose, Voltaire. Even if I die, I still win." He smirked, unable to help himself as he felt the thrum of emotion coming from Wolborg; his elation at their success.

His fingers closed around the hilt of the sword, and with the slackened grip of the Warlock, he acted. Ripping his arm free, he swung the blade up in an arc. Voltaire moved to react, but too slowly. He screamed as the sharpened steel severed his tail.

The barbed end dropped, landing next to the red head's face as blood spurted out. Voltaire snarled, all sensibility gone as he knocked the sword aside with a flick of his wrist. Tala tried to wriggle free, but the Warlock slammed a fist into his solar plexus, and he doubled up in agony. The blows rained down on him, smashing into his face and breaking his ribs. He tasted blood as he tried to defend himself, but knew his strength could not match the Warlocks. A howl broke through his thoughts as Wolborg realized what was happening, his snarls and growls encompassing the red head as he desperately tried to separate his energies from Dranzer, and return to his Master.

The Warlock paused for a minute, examining his handy work with a feral grin. Blood was spattered across his face. _My blood…_ Tala realized dimly. He felt his throat closing, choking on his own blood as he struggled to breathe. The sound seemed to please Voltaire, as he paused to listen, savoring the sound.

"That's right angel. Enjoy your last breath, while I watch the Light die in your eyes."

As Tala looked up at the man, darkness seeping into his vision, he wondered what had happened to Kai. The thought of the blunette brought a smile to his blood caked lips, and he brought all the images he had so carefully stored in his mind to the front. He could see the blunette in his eyes, and that would be the vision he carried with himself to the afterlife. Voltaire's mouth twitched in anger as he saw the smile, and raised his clawed hands, prepared to swipe it away. As Tala watched, praying this would be the final blow, the Warlocks head disappeared.

For a second all the red head could do was stare in wonder, sure he was imagining the sight in his final moments. Blood, a deep red, almost black, spurted from the severed neck, and as a drop landed on his cheek, awareness returned. Voltaire was dead. As his body started to slump, a hand reached out, gripping it for a second, before hurling it aside. The Warlocks wings crumpled and snapped as he rolled aside, and Tala found the sight deeply gratifying, even as he struggled for air. Looking back up, the vision that met his eyes almost convinced him he was dead.

Kai knelt beside him, the bloody sword falling from his fingers. He placed his hands over his chest and Tala felt the ripple of power being pulled, almost desperately, from Dranzer. In the distance he heard the fire bird let out a mournful lament, before her fiery light bloomed in his hands, and seeped into the red heads skin. Warmth started in his chest and spread, racing to his fingertips and making the nerves tingle. Kai's breathing became labored as he worked, panting. When the light died he fell to one side, breaking their contact as his body trembled.

With a rush of oxygen to his lips, and down his throat, Tala realized he could breathe again. The blunette had healed the puncture in his lungs. The effort had obviously cost him though, as his face was as pale as snow, and his eyes were dilated as they rose to meet the red heads. Tala sat up slowly, keeping his eyes on Kai. His ribs screamed at him in pain, but he ignored it.

A silence, more painful than any they had shared, stretched between them, and a single tear rolled down the blunettes mark free face. His voice came out tortured, but it was his voice; the smooth, rich tenor Tala had known since they hit puberty.

"Tala…" The word itself was riddled with emotion. Hurt, sorrow, regret, guilt, but most importantly, love.

The red head reached out, his slender fingers brushing the teen's cheek longingly. He hoped his eyes conveyed everything he could not say right then; that nothing mattered, that it wasn't his fault. The only words he wanted to say were the ones he knew the blunette had to hear.

"Kai, I love you."

* * *

The Next Chapter: Long Hard Road Out of Hell  
The final installment of the Angelic Demon, Demonic Angel saga.


	40. Long Hard Road Out of Hell

_The beginning and the end were always there.  
__Before the beginning  
__And after the end  
_T.S Elliot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I write for the purpose of entertaining, and do not profit from these writings.

**Chapter 40 – Long Hard Road Out of Hell**

The blunettes restraint broke. He fell forward, his hand reaching out to cradle the red head gently against his chest. Tala rested his cheek on the blunettes damp shirt, hearing and feeling his heart beat rapidly. He shook with tremors and tiny sobs, and Tala gripped him as tightly as he dared.

"I love you too, Tala, and I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He pulled away slightly, their eyes meeting again as he spoke.

"I could see what I was doing but couldn't stop myself! I had no control over who I was. By the Arch Angels," he lowered his eyes, shame brimming in their fiery radiance, "I beg your forgiveness."

Tala shook his head. For a second, it looked as though a dagger had been driven through the blunettes heart, before the red head spoke.

"There is nothing to forgive, my love. I don't blame you."

Though the regret and the shame still lingered there, hope kindled like a spark in his eyes.

"Tala! Kai!"

Rei's voice punctured the moment, and Kai rose swiftly, turning to face the teen. The golden eyes lit up at the sight of him, returned to his normal self, and he slowed as he drew near. In his hand was a sword encrusted with ichors, while his cheek was marred by a long gash. He appeared unaffected by all of it. Kai sensed a new diamond hard centre in the neko; a light that would not die.

"Come, you must help us fight! The battle is not over!" He did not reach for Kai, nor touch him in anyway. He seemed satisfied that the dark angel was once again an angel, but that was it. There was no rush; no love-lust in his golden eyes. Kai felt something inside him release and he breathed so much deeper at the sensation.

"Kai, you must release the energies of our Beasts, so we can rejoin the battle. The demons are not taking that monster birds defeat well."

Kai nodded. His crimson eyes burned brightly at the thought of wreaking his vengeance now he was free of Black Dranzer's claws. He closed his eyes, concentrating only a moment, before Tala and Rei felt the return of their Guardians. Tala's whole body chilled for a moment, as Wolborg sought to ease the pain of his broken ribs and nose, before he found he had the energy to stand. He wobbled slightly, but Kai's hand shot out, steadying him as he bent to retrieve a blade from the ground.

Before them the battlefield stretched forever. The cries of dying angels drove needles into their hearts, and the savagery of the demons had not abated with their loss. With Black Dranzer defeated and half the Warlocks dead they seemed almost insane as they fought to reach the gate. This frenzied attack was stymieing the Angels capabilities, and they were losing ground. Tyson and Max had already run to help, the Blue and Green lights of their Guardians flashing as they dispatched their foe.

"We cannot defeat them like this!" Rei cried, his teeth clicking. "They have the advantage! They can take to the air! We cannot!"

Kai snarled. "No, but I can."

Spreading his wings, he launched himself into the air. His sable feathers seemed to light with a crimson glow, and with a shriek worthy of the Phoenix he carried he set a rain of fire against the first wave heading for the Gates. The demons staggered and fell, screeching and thrashing, but as they rolled through the blood and rain, the fires were extinguished and they got back to their feet. Several took to the air and a vicious mid air battle ensued as Kai mercilessly destroyed his former soldiers.

"If the rain is the problem…we need to turn it into a solution…" Tala muttered, eyes fixed on Kai as he fought. Rei glanced over at him, concerned and confused. His fingers itched to return to the battle, but the red head was looking like a small gust of wind would knock him down.

The blunette tried to unleash another rain of fire, but was stopped before he could start. _Rain of fire_, Tala thought, distracted. The idea crashed on top of him, and he almost staggered. His voice came out strangled as he forced it out in a rush.

"Kon, quick, get Kai! And Bryan! I have an idea!"

The teen didn't hesitate, turning to run back to the battle. Bryan stood amongst a pile of the dead, trying to protect the young angel's one handed. His right arm was tucked at his side with a long gash down its length. Rei grabbed the teen from behind, and began to drag him back.

"Bryan, Tala wants you now! I will take over here!" he shouted over the clash of metal. Bryan nodded, turning and running toward the red head. Kai dropped from the sky, landing next to the teen as he reached the Wolf.

"Tala what is it?" Kai asked, looking the teen over for a sign of injury he hadn't seen.

The red head was staring up at the thunder clouds over head, the rain soaking his face and pulling his bangs over his eyes. He knew what he wanted to do, but whether it would work was another matter. The power it would take… could kill him. But he needed to protect his home, his friends, his lover. The Wolf within howled his consent, bristling with nervous anticipation.

"I know how to win," he whispered, closing his eyes to enjoy the final drops. "But I can't do it alone. Kai, you must help me."

"Anything," the blunette murmured, and Bryan heard the devotion in his voice, the conviction that he would die right now if the red head decreed it necessary.

"Can you still feel the army?"

The question surprised the teen, but he concentrated, reaching out with his darker self. Finally, he felt the faint traces before he was hit with the complicated flurry of vicious thoughts. He winced as though struck with a lash, before nodding slightly.

"Yes, I can still sense them all."

"Good. I'm going to freeze the rain into shards. It will drain me, so when I am finished, you must direct the shards into their hearts."

Bryan felt his breath leave him in a rush. "You can do that?"

Tala smirked and it was a grim twist of his lips. There was doubt in his eyes. "I can try."

"No," Kai growled softly. "That much energy could kill you. I'm not going to lose you, not after I just got you back."

"Do you think I want to stand here and lose this War? You know I'm a sore loser."

"So not the point, Tal."

Tala glanced away, discreetly dashing away the tears he felt forming. When he looked back at Kai, he made his face resolute.

"What if we do not win, despite all we have done? What if they get through; killing the others/ Max, Tyson, Rei, Kenny… and what about you and Bryan? Do you think, even for one minute, that I would not do everything in my power to make sure that wouldn't happen? I just got 'you' back too, and I'm not going to let 'them' get you again!"

Kai gripped each side of his face roughly, turning his whole body to face him as he did and pressing them together. Scant centimeters kept their mouths apart, and Tala wished he would close the distance and kiss him one more time.

"Tala Ivanov, I will not let you die. I cannot, because to think of myself living out some life without you to hold, to kiss, to love, is not a life at all. The thought of this day ending without you beside me physically hurts, and I can't live like that, Tala. I could not live unless it was with you! So I will help you with your idea, because as usual for you, it's brilliant, but if you come close to stepping into any light that leads away from me I will follow. I swear it."

Tala let the tears run now. The words flooded his heart and it pumped so fiercely in his chest it hurt. He wrapped his arms around the blunette and was rewarded with a kiss. Fire kindled through him, giving him strength. His lips tingled, his mind melted, and his heart continued to pound. A kiss worth living for, he decided.

When they broke apart Tala stepped back slightly, breathing deeply. His cerulean eyes almost glowed with contentment, regardless of the battle zone they stood in.

"Are you ready?"

Kai nodded, his eyes fixed on the red head.

"Bryan, watch our backs?"

Lavender eyes met blue. "Need you even ask," he retorted, brandishing his sword.

Tala nodded, and closed his eyes. He felt the frost inside him build as he summoned the Wolf. He felt the magic rising like a wave within him. It made its crescendo and the Wolf within howled, the sound echoing out to every fighter in range. His eyes snapped open, and they glowed with icy brilliance.

"Wolborg!" he cried, flinging his arms wide, his wings stretching. "Unleash Hell!"

At first there was no obvious change. The wind picked up, and the rain continued to fall. Then it was as though the clouds shuddered. The rain stopped, the last tiny drops falling, before a clap of thunder made the ground shake, and small, dagger like pieces of rain began to fall. Tala shook with the effort, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fought the creep of unconsciousness.

Kai stepped up next to the teen, throwing his hands out as he concentrated. He gripped the red head's right hand, and allowed himself to become submerged in the darkness of the Demons thoughts. His eyes glazed over totally black, even the white of his eye becoming darkest ebony. His mind easily attached itself to every demon within a mile of him, and gripping the red heads hand tightly, he directed the ice.

Screams ripped the air apart as demons fell to their knees, clutching at their heads or their hearts. Some staggered to their feet, turning and trying to take flight blind; icicles protruding from their eyes. Others grabbed at their heads as the shards continued to fall, plunging deep into their skin. Those that had been flying fell, their wings shredding beyond repair, and crashed into their ilk.

The Angels gazed in shocked awe, before many turned to face the pair. At first anger sparked in their eyes as they surveyed the dark angel, yet slowly comprehension dawned. He was destroying the army he had brought before them, not only stopping them, but leaving them incapable of returning to battle. He was making sure that no War could be fought by Hell for decades in the process. Grim smiles of satisfaction graced the faces of angel warriors.

Those demons at the back of the Company saw the devastation and began to back away. Warlocks screamed orders at them, but the screams of the dead or the dying drowned out their commands, and almost as one the remaining demons began to flee.

The Angels screamed their victory to the clouds, waving their weapons and spreading their wings high. With a grin, Rei looked at the sky, and used his clawed hand to swipe away some of the clouds. The late afternoon sunlight spilled down onto the battlefield, and Angels everywhere cheered as the final remnants of Hell's army fled, chased by the constant barrage of frozen daggers. The Guardians turned from the sight, their faces split by identical grins of relief, to watch as both Tala, and Kai, regained awareness of their surroundings.

The red head staggered slightly as he lowered his hands, his body feeling drained as though someone had sucked the strength from him. The only thing he was certain of was that Kai still held onto his hand, and from the way he held it, he wasn't about to let go. He met the crimson eyes with a smile, delighting in the way they lit up, before he closed his eyes, and collapsed into oblivion.

* * *

The Rights of the Dead took weeks to finish. As every soldier that had fallen was laid to rest, their bodies burned so that their spirits could continue to their final rest, the Guardians attended. It was their duty to guide them, the elders said, from this life to the next.

Creating a circle nearby, each of the Guardians sat and meditated. At first they had felt nothing, unsure of what they were looking for. Mr. Dickenson sat a small way from them, his gentle voice coaxing.

"You must relax, and let your own souls free of the guarded walls you have built around them. You must feel with your soul, hear with it and see with it. They will find you this way, and with your soul and your Guardian, you can lead them home…"

To everyone's astonishment it had been Kai that felt the presence of the slain angels. The shock of them choosing him to lead had not lasted long, but his regret that they had fallen to the demons under his command gnawed at his soul. All he felt from the spirits was forgiveness, despite his grief, and though he kept his eyes closed and his body still, he felt the hot wetness of tears on his cheeks. Once they gathered around him, waiting, he had asked Dranzer what to do. Her sweet refrain had echoed out to all those present, bringing tears to the eyes of many, before she had led them away, beyond his level of perception. There were days he wondered where they had gone, and if he would follow them there.

As the days progressed, and the funeral pyres burned, Kai explained what he had felt, and what he had been looking for to find the lost spirits. By the end of the week, all five of the Guardians had led those angels that had died to their resting place, and each one had been brought to tears because of it.

After a particularly mournful funeral, Tyson, realizing they had not seen their young brunette friend for several days, panicked. After a frantic search of the mansion, he mentioned his fears to the others, and was reassured by Rei. Kenny had asked after them while they had been with the Healers, but upon hearing they were all fine, he had retreated to the Libraries to write. During the battle, he had been forced to remain with the other women and children. Once his fears were laid to rest, Tyson slipped back in to his tired state.

The week exhausted them though, and when the final pyres were extinguished they were ushered to the mansion where they slept for days.

Two weeks after the battle, Tala awoke to find the bed empty.

A frown settled on his lips as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. His body was slow to wake, after so much rest, but he made himself rise. He spread his wings, stretching the sleeping muscles until he groaned with pleasure at the sweet burn that told him they were awake.

Pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants, he tucked his wings down his back, and walked for the door.

As he stepped into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind him, he heard the thunderous snores of Tyson. What intrigued him was that the sound was coming from Max's room. He didn't pause to consider, instead just smiling and walking past. The door to the Tiger's room was ajar, and shooting a quick glance in he found it empty.

Heading to the stairs, he took them down two at a time, landing lightly and as silently as possible in the living room. A fire burned in the grate, its embers glowing a white hot gold and red. He let the warmth wash over him for a minute, before grasping the silver Talisman hanging around his throat, and moving on. The Wolf's sense of smell aided him, and he sniffed at the air lightly. Kai and Rei had been here, but Kai had left through the main hall, and Rei was in the kitchen.

Moving as silently as possible, he approached the kitchen, almost trying to prick his ears forward and listen for any signs of life. As he got closer, he prepared to leap in, only to have Rei leap out. He staggered backward, knocking the back of his legs against a couch and almost teetering over it. Rei chuckled from where he stood by the door, arms crossed, eyes alight. As Tala stood, feeling the faint warmth of a light blush, he saw that the teen's eyes were slit, and his ears looked more pointed that usual. Tala growled.

Rei laughed again. "Please Ivanov, I have held my Talisman longer than you. Give me a little credit."

The red head maintained his glare for a few seconds, before relaxing into a smirk. "Sleep well, kitten?"

The neko didn't bite at him, as he used to. "As well as can be expected, pup. You?"

"Can't complain, but I woke and Kai was gone. Where did he go?"

Rei cocked his head to one side, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You're not going ask what we were doing in the living room? I know you can smell us there."

Tala glanced back at the chairs by the fire, the ones that smelt of the two Guardians, before looking back, his blue eyes guarded.

"No, I was not going to ask. I trust you both."

Rei felt a new kind of warmth in his chest, one that had nothing to do with the fire. He smiled, a true smile filled with kindness. "Likewise. Besides," he glanced down, speaking casually as he inspected his tunic, "we were discussing how I was going to ask Bryan out."

The red head froze for a second, before breaking into a genuine smile. "Finally. I wondered if you'd ever realize."

The neko glanced up. "You knew?"

"I saw," Tala responded, thinking back to those looks he had seen. "In Hell."

Those two words were enough to bring about a silence as both fell in their own memories and reveries, trying not to get too consumed in the darker ones. Finally, Tala looked up and spoke.

"Did Kai say where he was going?"

Rei blinked out of his stupor, before pointing to the door. "He left to see Dom. The Commander wanted a word."

"Do you think he'd mind if I went to?"

Rei frowned softly, thinking, before speaking. "I think this is something they need to work out. I know that Dom was… hurt by Kai's surrender to the darkness. The Healers, however, have helped his testimony."

Tala frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rei shrugged, turning to head back to the kitchen. "They said they healed the marks on his body that they could, but many of the…instruments used on his body, for torture," his voice broke slightly on the word, "were spelled with dark energies. They can only heal as Kai heals. He will be scarred forever as a result."

Tala nodded, the bandages covering his lover's arms, neck and torso flashing through his mind. "Yes. Well, I'm glad someone believes him other than us."

Rei nodded too, glancing back over his shoulder. "Did he ever mention what they used to…to break him?"

Tala looked at the floor. Kai had mentioned it. In a moment of soul purging, Kai had told the red head how they had manipulated his affection for both himself, and the Guardians; using them and his own insecurities to convince him to accept Black Dranzer. He felt weak for having succumbed to the insecurities in his own mind, but there was nothing for it now. He had pledged that he would conquer them, and repent for those lives lost because of his weakness. He had not been planning to tell the others, but Rei was special. Since returning, the teen had been different; changed. His whole demeanor had gone from naïve kitten to proud Tiger. He was totally in control of his emotions now, and he carried himself not arrogantly, but with the knowledge that his actions were for the best. Tala was proud of him, though he'd never say as much.

"Yes. He said it was us." He looked up, cerulean eyes shadowed. "They used us against him; manipulating the dark thoughts he had about himself, concerning us, until he was too weak to resist."

Rei swallowed, his eyes constricting with an inner horror, before nodding again, and walking away. As Tala turned, deciding to head back to the room, the hall doors burst open. He turned to the doors, inwardly bracing himself, only to see Bryan walk in.

His wings were tucked against his back, and his hair was starting to get long and shaggy. He had more than five o'clock shadow, the beard giving him a sort of rugged look Tala knew Rei would really go for. Lavender eyes lit up at the sight of the red head, even as Tala looked him over. His arm, the one that had been injured by the Warlock, had healed, but the Healers had not been able to do anything about the scar. It stretched from the top of his shoulder, down his arm, through the crease and to his wrist. Apparently, it had barely missed the main artery in his wrist, and the scar remained as a Warlock's blade was always infused with black magic, or dark runes.

"I see you're all healed up," the red head said lightly, putting a hand on his hip. His own injuries had been healed rapidly, what with the Healers, Wolborg and Kai.

Bryan grinned, the crooked smile encouraging the red head to return one. "Yeah. They've only just let me out. The final few spots healed up today."

Tala nodded, still smiling. "So, what can I do you for? I'm afraid Kai isn't here."

Bryan nodded, not looking bothered. "That's fine; there'll be plenty of time to catch up with him. I was actually wondering…" he paused, looking unsure of how to phrase his question without sounding foolish. Tala chuckled, making him blush.

"Go to the kitchen, and get yourself a cup of something. Trust me. You'll feel better for it."

The angel paused for a minute, slightly confused, before nodding and walking toward the kitchen. Tala didn't wait for the result. He turned, heading back up the stairs. As he reached the bedroom door, he heard the unmistakable sound of breaking china, and smiled to himself. Entering the room, he flung himself on the bed, buried himself in the pillows, and let sleep claim him.

* * *

"You can't still expect me to lead."

Dom's green eyes met his evenly. There was no trace of malice, or distrust in them, but grief still hung about him like a cloud, choking the life from him.

"You know I do Kai. You're stronger than you thought."

The blunette shook his head, his crimson eyes still dull with guilt. "No, I wasn't. It was Dranzer, and even then, I would not have succeeded without the help of the other Guardians."

Dom smiled weakly. "My point. You're only as strong as the people you surround yourself with. You are still a Guardian. Though some Angels have condemned you, Dranzer has still defended you. So have I."

Kai looked up sharply. Dom's support of his character made his heart clench sharply, and he wished he knew the words to say to convey his unending gratitude. The blunette hoped Dom could see it in his eyes.

"I know this. Yet you can't expect the remnants of the Army to follow me. I betrayed them."

"You were tortured. The wounds of your body testified to that. And you were subjected to Black Dranzer! I had never thought that vile buzzard would survive the last War, yet there it was. You should be proud you did what you did. You ensured their defeat, and ended the War."

"With Tala's help."

Dom nodded, green eyes flashing as they caught the light of the fading sun. Sitting atop the building, the wind pulled at their hair and feathers. Dom's normally jet black hair was brown with the signs of being unwashed, and it hung limply around his face, much like Nic's had.

"You did everything you could with the help of others. It wasn't until you released the fear of not being good enough, on your own, that you could accept the help of those who loved you. And you succeeded."

"Barely."

Dom sighed, now exasperated. "Come on Kai. I've never seen you this despondent! You're a fighter, a warrior! How can you lose your spirit so?"

Kai stood, his slate bangs brushing before his eyes. "How? By being responsible for the deaths of hundreds of angels, that's how! When they needed me to lead them I was standing on the wrong side of the fucking battlefield!"

He paced away, sable wings high and twitching in his agitated state. His anger did not abate as he moved, and he found his voice even though he wanted to be silent.

"I've done things I never wanted to do; never dreamed of doing! I led an army of those I hate the most against those I love, I nearly killed Tala, which would have destroyed my soul, and I was not there to save Nic!" Dom flinched at the mention of his brother's name. "Those angels that came to me, when we burned them, spoke of forgiveness, and I wanted to know how they could forgive me. What I did was unforgivable! Kimura was right! I am a monster! Yet they wanted me to lead them free of this plane; they came to me, and I saw the faces of every angel I helped kill!"

He spun back to face Dom. His crimson eyes were bright with tears that had already begun to run down his face, which was haggard with grief and lack of sleep. "How can I go on, knowing what I've done? How can anyone trust me or want me when they remember me standing on the other side of the fight?"

Dom stood, his wings rustling softly. He walked forward slowly, gently, until he was centimeters from the teen, before opening his arms, and drawing the teen into a tight embrace. The dark angel resisted for a moment, before letting his face rest on the older man's shoulder, trying to share the burden of his grief on the extra pair of shoulders being offered.

"Kai," he heard him whisper, "they came to you because they felt your compassion; your dedication and kindness. You say you're a monster, but a monster does not grieve over those he has killed. You did not kill those angels. If anything, you set them free. And you want to know how you can make it right?"

The blunette nodded, lifting one hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. Ever since Black Dranzer, his emotions had been raw, and perfectly visible - a fact he 'hated' passionately.

"You dedicate the rest of your life to helping those that need it, to preserving Heaven's way of life, and protecting your fellow Guardians."

He released Kai, stepping back to grip his shoulders, and meet his gaze. "I never said it would be easy, and you won't be taking the Army for many years, but slowly, you will prove yourself. Only time, and your desire to do good, will show everyone they are wrong. Besides, I have spoken with my men."

The red eyes widened.

"After conveying your grief and remorse, the knowledge that both you and Tala ended the war, as well as the testimony of the Healers, they are convinced you should join the army for training. I will still train you personally, but we feel, once everything settles back into order, that training with the men will soften them toward you."

Kai looked to the ground, before nodding. Dom was right. It was a long hard road out of Hell, but he would walk it barefoot if it meant he could redeem himself, and honor the angels that had fallen.

"You're right." He looked up again, and Dom was relieved to see the fire burning in his gaze. "It won't be easy, but I am strong enough. I have the other Guardians, and I have Dranzer." The Talisman around his throat glowed warmly at his words, and he smiled down at her. "Yes, together we can do it. Right Dom?"

Dominic smiled, his emerald eyes warming for the first time in weeks. "Yes, little brother."

* * *

When Kai returned it was to find Rei's bed room door locked and a number of… unusual noises coming from within. He couldn't help his smirk, and hurriedly walked to his own door to escape the illicit sounds. Upon entering his room, he found the red head on his bed, his mouth slightly open in sleep. His wings, now their usual pure white radiance, were resting comfortably down his back. He stared at them for several minutes, still amazed at the strength and power of Wolborg, as well as its devotion to the red head. The fact that Tala was a Guardian still left him numb with joy and relief.

Smirking, he walked over to the bed, leaning down to rest a hand on the white cushions. Holding one feather between his fingers, he enjoyed its lustrous feel for a moment, before plucking it free. Tala jumped up, tumbling to one side as he cursed the blunettes name. He landed on his feet on the floor, and lunged at the dark angel, tackling him backward with a few more oaths. Kai responded with vigor, keeping the white feather clutched in his hand as they grappled one another. Though Tala was in better condition to fight, Kai was still the stronger of the two, and his muscled arms picked the teen up, despite his squirming, and threw him back on the bed.

As the red head made to bound back up, Kai launched himself at the bed, tackling him onto it and holding him there. As Tala bucked and squirmed, the blunette draped his body down the teen, being careful not to crush his wings. With the warmth of Kai's body seeping into him, his attempts to escape were becoming weaker, and weaker. Finally, he succumbed, going still before lifting his head, and placing a tender kiss on the dark angel's cheek. Though the light was kindled in the crimson eyes, he could not entirely banish the haunted look and the grief that lingered there.

"Why did you pluck my feather?"

Kai smirked again. "To make sure you remember that even little twinges, or pain, are a brilliant feeling if it's in your wings."

Tala's eyes sparkled. "Thank you for reminding me; as if I need reminding." He paused. "Would you like to go flying?"

Kai considered it, before nodding. It had been many months since he and Tala had flown anywhere together, and even though he was bound to get looks that were not friendly, he could not deny the red head this request.

He got off the bed, moving toward the balcony door. He opened it, watching the red head dress as he did. Tala was a flurry of activity, his hands scooping up a fresh pair of black jeans (which were Kai's) and a white singlet (also Kai's). He hurriedly pulled the pants on over his boxers, and proceeded to drag the singlet on over his head, and strap it under his wings. Turning back to the door, he stopped at the sight.

The blunette held the feather to his cheek, feeling the softness and inhaling the smell. He smiled slightly, as though enjoying a private joke, and the red head felt himself blush.

"What's so funny?" he challenged, striding up to the door and putting his hands on his hips. His eyes glinted with a hint of cold, and as Kai released a breath of air it frosted before him. His smirk widened.

"Your smell has changed, as a matter of fact. You smell a bit more like… dog."

Wolborg let out a low growl, loud enough for Kai to hear. Dranzer chirped an inquiry, but otherwise stayed out of it.

"What do you mean, my smell has changed?"

The blunette tilted his head to one side, the fading sun, now slipping over the horizon, adding depths to his garnet eyes. Wordlessly his left hand slipped into his blue cargos, and from it he extracted a single feather. It was dirty; flecks of blood contrasting sharply with the few patches of white, and it's spine was broken, while most of the delicate strands had clumped together. However there was no mistaking it; it was Tala's feather.

He lifted it to his face, and drew a deep breath, his eyes half closing as he absorbed the different scents. Tala remained perfectly still, his eyes the only things that moved as he followed the path of Kai's hand. His heart was racing inside his chest, and his mind boggled at the idea that that was his feather; the token he had left for Kai to remember him, so long ago. He had presumed Kai lost it, or rid himself of it when he met Rei. To see it…made his heart ache.

Kai opened his eyes again, and smiled. "You thought I had lost it?"

The red head nodded slowly, not trusting himself to speak. The dark angel chuckled softly as he reached out with the feather, and stroked the pale angels face with it.

"As if I could part with such a gift," he murmured softly, crimson eyes still fixed on the younger angels face.

Tala closed his eyes, unable to bear the adoring look any longer, fearing his heart would burst with his emotions. A single tear managed to escape his closed lids, and as he lifted his hand to brush it away, felt it captured by the stray feather.

He opened his eyes as Kai moved back, taking both feathers and tucking them back in his pocket. At last, the red head found his voice.

"Why do you need them now? You have me; I'm not going anywhere."

The blunette spread his wings slightly as he backed onto the balcony, encouraging the teen after him. His eyes shone with the final rays of the setting sun, and as Tala drew closer, he leaned in to whisper.

"They are for every moment you are not at my side; so that no matter where we are, you are 'always' with me."

Tala reached out, wrapping his arms around the teen as he buried his face in the crook of his arm. He felt Kai's wings close around them, creating a cocoon as they always had done, and shielding them in their own little world. He breathed in the scent of the dark angel, savoring it along with all his other memories. He realized, with an exhilarating rush, that they would not be his only ones. He had a lifetime at the blunettes side to make more, and he would delight in every second of it. He released Kai slowly, smirking slightly.

"You're stalling," he accused blithely, "because you know I can out fly you any day."

Kai smirked, the sight making him catch his breath. "You caught me. But can you do it twice in one day?" He chuckled, taking a step back before leaping from the ledge.

Tala ran to the ledge, peering over to watch the blunette soar. "You can't out run the Wolf!" he called tauntingly, preparing to leap.

"No, but can you out fly the Phoenix?" Kai called back.

"We'll soon find out," Tala murmured, spreading his wings.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me throughout this entire story. It's been an interesting journey, and you have no idea how happy I am that I finished it. So many fics are left without an ending, and every time I read one it just feels wrong. I'm thrilled I finished this, and I hope you enjoyed every sentence as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.


End file.
